Cap-Off-Love
by JooMoonJin
Summary: Superhero? Pahlawan bertopeng? Eeeeyy... berhenti berkhayal! Ini hanya cerita cinta... Tapi bersiaplah untuk terluka dan berdarah [Super Junior Kyuhyun & Ryeowook]
1. 1st Cap

**1st Cap**

"Hey! Berhenti!"

Kakinya tidak berhenti walaupun napas sudah terengah. Ia sudah merasakan panas kini menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Semakin cepat langkah kakinya, semakin hebat pula jantungnya berdetak. Hampir menyerah saat jarak antara dirinya dan orang yang tengah digapai tidak juga terkikis. Pemuda yang berlari di depannya betul-betul seperti angin.

Sekarang jantungnya terasa seperti akan meledak.

"Hey! Kau! Baiklah, aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Sekarang berhenti! Kumohon!"

Sangat mengagumkan. Kemudian keduanya benar-benar berhenti.

Kyuhyun terengah sambil menunduk. Kedua lengannya lemas memegangi lutut. Mungkin ia harus dikatakan gila karena hampir saja mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda di depannya yang akhinya berhenti berlari. Hingga akhirnya membuat dirinya pun terhindar dari kematian karena kehabisan napas.

"Aku... aku tidak akan mengejarmu lagi. Demi Tuhan, di dalam tas itu tidak ada sesuatu yang berharga selain dompet dengan isinya yang sedikit. Tapi..." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mencoba mengatur jalan pernapasannya. Ia masih terengah walaupun tidak lagi merasakan sesak di dada. "...tapi kumohon kembalikan saja gulungan kertas yang ada di dalamnya. Itu saja cukup. Aku sangat memerlukannya. Masa depanku tergantung pada gulungan kertas itu. Kau... kau hanya mencuri sesuatu yang bisa dijual kan?"

Laki-laki di sana masih tidak bergeming dengan tas ransel milik Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menoleh sedikit, memperlihatkan sebagian wajahnya... tidak bukan sebagian, tapi hanya sebelah matanya. Pria itu menyembunyikan hampir seluruh wajah dengan topi dan masker berwarna hitam.

"Kumohon. Ambil semua. Kecuali gulungan kertas itu." Suara Kyuhyun sudah melemah karena kelelahan. Lebih terdengar menyedihkan karena kini ia tengah memohon juga.

Tidak disangka pemuda itu begerak merogoh ke dalam tas ransel Kyuhyun. Di sana ia menemukan sebuah pipa dengan ukuran sedang dan berdiameter kurang lebih sepuluh senti. Kemudian dengan cepat berbalik dan melemparkannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

Walaupun dalam kondisi tidak begitu siap, namun Kyuhyun masih dapat menangkap benda tersebut dengan baik. Ia tersenyum lega dan menatap laki-laki yang kini sudah menghadap ke arahnya. Walaupun masih tidak bisa mengenalinya, kedua mata di sana seperti memberikan sebuah pesan tersembunyi pada Kyuhyun. Tapi belum sempat Kyuhyun mengartikan semuanya, orang tersebut sudah kembali berbalik dan berlari dengan kecepatan mengagumkan. Ia sempat berpikir jika orang seperti itu menggunakan kemampuannya untuk hal yang lebih positif seperti menjadi atlet lari misalnya, mungkin negara ini akan menerima medali emas lebih banyak.

Setelah mengecek ke dalam pipa yang dikembalikan oleh si pencuri dan memastikan semuanya lengkap, Kyuhyun merogoh saku jasnya dan mengeluarkan ponsel.

"Minho... kau ada di kantor? Jemput aku di depan gerbang lima belas menit lagi. Dan... jangan lupa bawa uang tunai secukupnya. Aku akan menceritakan semua setelah sampai, jadi lakukan saja."

Setelah mendapat konfirmasi bahwa instruksinya diterima, Kyuhyun menghentikan sebuah taksi dan pergi.

oOo

"Kau tidak ingin melaporkan kejadian itu?" Minho menaruh berkas di atas meja Kyuhyun. Pertanyaan itu sudah yang ke tujuh kali sejak ia sampai di kantor dan menceritakan perihal perampokan yang dialami Kyuhyun. Anak buahnya tersebut terus saja mengoceh soal 'bisa saja dia mendatangimu lagi' atau 'bagaimana jika kartu identitasmu disalahgunakan nanti?'

Namun jawaban Kyuhyun tetap sama, "Itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku sama sekali bukan orang penting yang sedang menyimpan rahasia negara atau semacamnya."

"Hyung—"

"Berhenti bicara. Tubuhku sudah lelah karena berlari, dan sekarang kau bisa saja membuat kepalaku pecah."

Dengan begitu pemuda bernama Minho tadi hanya bisa diam menuruti, namun tidak serta merta pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak ada berkas yang kurang? Kau sudah memastikannya?" Kyuhyun membolak-balik kertas yang baru saja diletakkan di atas meja. Kerutan di antara kedua alisnya belum sepenuhnya hilang.

"Semuanya lengkap. Kau sangat beruntung pencuri itu benar-benar mengembalikan berkas-berkas ini." Minho melanjutkan dengan memperhatikan data di komputernya. "Aku sudah merekonstruksi denah yang kau berikan. Kini terlihat lebih baik dan bisa dipakai. Hanya tinggal menunggu surat perintah itu dikeluarkan, kemudian operasi ini berada dalam komandomu. Semuanya tergantung padamu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Semuanya masih terasa aman terkendali sampai saat ini. Kasus pencucian uang yang tengah ia buru cukup memakan waktu yang lama untuk penggeledahan karena melibatkan banyak nama-nama penting di Korea Selatan. Walaupun bekerja sebagai aparat penegak hukum, terkadang ia harus menggunakan cara-cara di luar kotak hukum untuk mendapatkan segala informasi dan kekuatan. Walau bagaimanapun, tokoh masyarakat adalah sosok 'hantu' dalam hukum. Saat kau berpikir telah melihatnya dengan jelas, kau masih tidak akan bisa menyentuhnya.

"Minho-ya, aku sudah melaporkan kehilangan tanda pengenal dan beberapa kartu kredit. Apa kau bisa menyelesaikan sisanya? Kurasa aku akan berada di sini seharian dan tidak sempat untuk pergi ke bank."

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku."

Tak lama ruangan menjadi senyap karena hanya Kyuhyun yang ada di sana. Pria itu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk mereka ulang kembali kejadian pagi ini.

Perutnya terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba hingga mengharuskan dirinya mampir ke toilet umum. Kemudian ketika keluar dan baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, seseorang menghampirinya dengan berlari, dan seperti tidak takut siapa yang dihadapinya, pria tersebut merampas ransel milik Kyuhyun dan berlari bagaikan angin. Tentu saja Kyuhyun mengejarnya. Dan berakhir dengan dirinya melobi sang pencuri untuk menyerahkan satu-satunya hal paling penting untuk pekerjaannya saat ini.

Sudah jelas pria itu memang hanya menginginkan uangnya. Hanya saja... menurutnya orang itu terlalu keren untuk ukuran penjambret kelas teri. Pakaian yang dikenakan jelas adalah kostum yang hanya bisa didapat di toko-toko mahal. Dan sepatunya... demi wanita cantik manapun di dunia ini, Kyuhyun rela untuk tidak mengencani mereka semua hanya untuk menabung dan mendapatkan sepatu-sepatu mahal, dan yang ia lihat pada si pencuri sudah dipastikan bahwa dia memakai barang dengan kualitas baik.

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki banyak uang di dalam rekeningnya, dan siapapun di dunia ini tidak akan repot-repot mencuri sebuah kartu ATM atau kartu kredit karena pemiliknya hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk memblokir semua transaksi.

Jadi apa yang sebenarnya orang itu cari? Jelas jika informasi soal penggeledahan adalah tujuannya, tidak akan mungkin dikembalikan dengan mudah.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal karena semua terasa janggal dan buntu di saat yang bersamaan. Dan hal itu sangat mempermalukan harga dirinya sebagai seorang perwira polisi.

Kemudian _headline news_ di surat kabar di atas meja menaruh perhatiannya.

 **PRIA TAK DIKENAL KEDAPATAN MEMASUKI RUMAH SEORANG PENGUSAHA TERKENAL DAN HANYA SEBUAH MAINAN SANG ANAK YANG HILANG**

"Apa-apaan judul berita ini? Kenapa manusia semakin tidak ada kerjaan saja sih?"

Kemudian sebuah gambar yang ditangkap dari CCTV kediaman pengusaha tersebut kembali menarik perhatiannya. Dengan kualitas yang tidak kalah jauh dari hanya sebuah bayangan, Kyuhyun dapat melihat pakaian orang asing yang diduga mencuri mainan tersebut. Serba hitam dengan topi dan penutup wajah.

"Sepertinya pakaian pencuri seperti ini memang sedang menjadi _trend_."

Walaupun otaknya sudah menghentikan perhatian pada berita konyol tersebut, namun matanya entah kenapa tidak bisa berpaling dari foto buram di sana. _Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa melihat matanya._

oOo

Sejak tadi Kyuhyun hanya sendirian di kediamannya, namuan instingnya mengatakan jika ia tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ia bukan orang yang percaya dengan hantu atau semacamnya. Manusia baginya lebih mengerikan.

 _Tak!_

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya secepat mungkin saat mendengar sebuah suara yang berasal dari sana, dan hanya menemukan jendelanya terbuka. Dengan begitu, ia benar-benar membuktikan bahwa seseorang memang benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak salah lagi. Kyuhyun kemudian langsung memeriksa jika ada barang-barangnya yang hilang. Lemari besinya masih tertutup rapat, tidak ada yang hilang dari laci meja kerjanya ataupun lemari yang lain. Hanya beberapa mainan miniatur yang terjatuh dari tempatnya berada. Sepertinya tersenggol dan jatuh ke lantai.

Ia memeriksa jendela balkonnya yang terbuka. Memperhatikan keluar, dan demi Tuhan, apartemennya ada di lantai dua puluh, manusia mana yang bisa memanjat setinggi ini dan menghilang dengn cepat. Jika tidak salah perhitungan, orang tadi pastinya menggunakan jalan ini untuk kabur karena kondisi darurat—Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berlari ke kamarnya dengan gaduh.

Kyuhyun menatap miniatur sebuah _spiderman_ cukup lama dan tertegun. Kemudian menampar wajahnya sendiri ketika hal gila muncul di kepalanya.

Suasana segera berubah ketika ponselnya berbunyi, menampilkan nama 'Minho' di layar.

[Aku menemukan tas ranselmu. Mereka mengatakan seorang siswa SMA menyerahkan tas ini setelah menemukannya tergeletak di dekat tampat sampah. Kau ingin memeriksanya sekarang? Aku bisa membawanya ke rumahmu.]

"Apa kau mendapatkan identitas dan nomor telepon siswa itu?"

[Tentu saja.]

"Untuk saat ini kirimkan saja identitas siswa itu dan nomor teleponnya. Aku akan periksa tasku besok."

Kemudian bunyi singkat dari ponsel Kyuhyun terdengar beberapa kali.

[Oke. Sudah kukirim, Hyung.]

"Terima kasih, Minho."

[ _No problems!_ Sampai besok, Kapten]

Sunyi lagi.

Kyuhyun menatap layar ponsel yang kini menampilkan sebuah pesan berisi nama, alamat dan no telepon. "Kim... Ryeowook?"

oOo


	2. 2nd Cap

**2nd Cap**

"Kapten! Kapten! Hyung! Kyuhyun Hyuuuung!"

Pintu ruangan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang polisi tanpa pakaian dinas. Membawa selembar kertas di tangan dan mengayunkannya seakan lembaran itu adalah sebuah petunjuk harta karun yang berharga.

"Kyuhyun Hyung!"

"Yah! Kau masih di kantor. Kenapa terus memanggilku seperti itu?!" Kyuhyun yang saat itu sudah menumpahkan kopinya karena terkejut langsung mengomel. Namun saat melihat wajah berseri salah satu anak buahnya yang setia, sesuatu seperti dengan cepat diperbaiki. Bahkan niat untuk memukul pun hilang. "Di tanganmu itu... apakah..."

Minho mengangguk dengan semangat. Seakan kata-kata tak lengkap Kyuhyun tadi sudah tersampaikan dengan baik ke dalam otaknya. "Aku baru saja datang, dan sekretaris komisaris langsung memberikan ini. Kita bisa bergerak secepatnya. Tidak. Kita harus bergerak secepatnya. Sudah banyak desas desus penyergapan yang mungkin keluar dari kepolisian. Kita tidak boleh memberikan mereka waktu untuk bersiap-siap dengan 'kunjungan'.

Kyuhyun dan dua orang anak buahnya yang lain sangat mengerti dengan 'kunjungan' yang dimaksud Minho. Semua energi seperti tiba-tiba terisi.

"Jonghyun-ah, Kau hubungi SWAT dan lihat berapa personil yang bisa kita bawa." Kyuhyun langsung memerintahkan salah satu anak buahnya yang lain yang masih berdiri dengan banyak berkas di tangan.

"Siap, Kapten!"

Kemudian ia beralih pada Henry, "Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya, kan?"

"Semua dalam kendali. Kupastikan tidak ada yang tidak akan terhubung. Aku akan lebih dulu menuju lokasi untuk mengaktifkan seluruh radar dan memeriksa kemungkinan jaringan keamanan yang akan menghambat." Henry menjawab dengan tegas.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Bawa beberapa orang dan senjata. Pastikan kalian tidak terlihat!" setelah itu dirinya melihat Henry keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Lalu kau..." ia menunjuk Minho. "Kuharap pakaian kita kali ini akan sedikit lebih keren."

[...]

Mereka berdua berdiri di dalam sebuah gedung penyimpanan bersama dengan orang-orang berpakaian kuning dan biru. Berlarian kesana kemari, mendorong kesana kemari, membongkar, memuat dan pada akhirnya mengumpulkan semua barang dalam satu ruangan lain yang lebih besar.

[Kapten, kau bisa mendengarku?]

Lamat-lamat suara Henry terdengar pada alat komunikasi mereka.

[Mengangguklah jika semuanya bersih. Aku berhasil terhubung dengan beberapa CCTV dari sudut pengambilan gambar yang bagus.]

Kyuhyun mengangguk, begitu pula dengan Minho. Sebagai pembuka jalur, mereka berdua menyamar menjadi salah satu pekerja di dalam gudang penyimpanan tersebut. Tempat ini dicurigai merupakan pusat pencucian uang dari dana pemerintah yang harusnya disalurkan untuk kesehatan masyarakat.

Untuk memastikan bahwa di dalan kardus-kardus ini menyimpan sejumlah uang, harus ada yang mengabadikannya sebagai bukti kuat jika terjadi kesalahan.

"Hyung, lewat sini." Minho sudah memulai penyamarannya. Ia memberikan kode untuk arah troli yang Kyuhyun bawa. Namun tidak seperti yang lainnya, mereka justru berusaha membawa kotak tersebut ke ruangan yang aman untuk memeriksa lebih jelas isinya. Hal yang paling penting untuk memutuskan apakah personil di luar sana akan melanjutkan penyergapan atau tidak. Kira-kira seperti itulah persyaratan konyol yang ditulis dalam perintah penggerebekan hari ini. Temukan barang bukti, kemudian komando akan seluruhnya ada di tangan Kyuhyun dan tim-nya.

Mereka sampai pada lift besar yang akan membawa keduanya pada beberapa lantai ke atas. Berdasarkan instruksi, semua barang akan dipindahkan ke lantai dua. Tempat yang lebih sepi dibandingkan dengan lantai dasar yang penuh sesak dengan pekerja. Setidaknya mereka memiliki sekitar sepuluh menit untuk membongkar dan mengirim foto berupa barang bukti tangkapan langsung.

"Buka." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Minho mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sepatu _boot-_ nya. Ia membelah salah satu kardus hingga memperlihatkan isinya.

Terlihat beberapa buah boneka dalam bentuk yang sama. Kemudian dengan hati-hati Kyuhyun mengambil salah satu dari boneka tersebut dan mengoyak isi perutnya.

"Hyung—"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Keduanya terdiam. Apa yang mereka temukan sama sekali di luar perkiraan. Penggelapan dana adalah kasus yang tengah mereka selidiki. Dan hari ini sudah pasti barang bukti uang triliunan lah yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan.

"Bongkar kardus yang lain!" perintah Kyuhyun.

Minho menuju sebuah kardus yang dipilih secara acak. Membukanya, kemudian menemukan boneka-boneka yang sama. Ia kembali membongkar boneka tersebut. Dan kembali terkejut dengan apa yang ditemukan. Masih sama. Adalah bubuk putih halus dalam sebuah bungkusan. Sekitar satu kilogram kokain ada di dalam setiap boneka. Dirinya mulai menghitung. Jika satu kardus ini berisi sepuluh boneka yang akan di ekspor ke luar negeri, maka satu kardus membawa sekitar sepuluh kilogram. Dan sejauh pengamatan mereka, orang-orang di bawah sudah mengangkut sekitar seribu kardus. Itu sama artinya dengan gudang penyimpanan ini sudah menyelundupkan sekurang-kurangnya sepuluh ton barang haram tersebut setiap harinya.

"Pasukan harus bersiap—"

Kyuhyun sudah akan mengeluarkan alat komunikasi dari sakunya ketika Minho mencegah. "Hyung, jangan gegabah. Ini bisa saja jebakan." Ucapnya dengan cemas.

Namun Kyuhyun bersikeras, "Yang kita temukan nilainya bahkan lebih besar sepuluh kali lipat. Kau tidak berpikir untuk membuat semua orang kembali tanpa melakukan apa-apa bukan?"

"Ini sindikat terbesar yang pernah ada. Kita tidak bisa sembarangan."

"Untuk itulah aku tidak akan tinggal diam!" Kyuhyun meninggikan suaranya. "Dengar! Hanya dengan beberapa gram saja, benda ini bisa membuat kehancuran satu manusia. Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan jika sepuluh ton setiap harinya barang ini tersebar. Berapa banyak nyawa manusia yang akan menjadi sia-sia!"

"Tapi—"

"Operasi kali ini di bawah perintahku." Kemudian Kyuhyun menekan sebuah tombol dari ponselnya hingga ia bisa terhubung pada tim di luar. "Henry, semua personil siaga pada tempatnya. Barisan depan mulai masuk ke dalam gedung. Aku tidak ingin ada celah sedikitpun untuk mereka yang ingin kabur."

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian?!"

Tidak baik. Dan sekarang mereka tertangkap basah dengan barang bukti sebuah boneka dengan perut terbuka memperlihatkan isinya yang tak wajar.

"Kalian mata-mat—"

Minho bergerak cepat saat petuagas tersebut mengeluarkan senjata api dari sakunya. Ia berhasil menjauhkan senjata tersebut dan menghajar wajahnya. Pria itu tersungkur.

Namun sialnya dia jatuh di tempat yang tepat. Tangannya berhasil menekan salah satu tombol darurat hingga membuat suara raungan menggema di setiap sudut gedung. Hanya dalam beberapa detik terdengar banyak langkah kaki mendekat.

Keduanya benar-benar dalam bahaya.

"Henry! Lakukan penyergapan dari atas gedung. Dan perintahkan semua personil untuk masuk. Serangan dari berbagai sisi!"

Kyuhyun dan Minho berlari ke arah tangga darurat, namun di sana sudah menunggu empat orang dengan pakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan senjata api.

Mau tak mau mereka harus berkelahi. Satu orang menghadapi dua musuh masih bisa ditoleransi. Kyuhyun dan Minho adalah yang terbaik dalam bela diri dan penggunaan senjata. Untuk saat ini lawan mereka masih bisa dikatakan standar.

Satu pukulan telak di rahang mengakhiri perkelahian pertama mereka. Kyuhyun melucuti semua senjata dan kembali berlari. Minho sudah lebih dulu menuruni anak tangga.

Terdengar lebih banyak langkah kaki mengejar, dan untuk Kyuhyun dan Minho itu artinya adalah lari lebih cepat atau tertangkap dan mati. Hanya saja jika harus ada yang menghadang dari bawah...

Benar saja. Dua orang muncul dari pintu keluar. Kyuhyun dengan cepat menendang pintu dan membuat salah satunya pingsan karena terjepit. Minho mengurus sisanya. Namun karena melupakan prosedur penting setelah melumpuhkan lawan, mereka tidak tahu bahwa sudah terjadi kesalahan.

 _Dor!_

Salah seorang yang mereka lumpuhkan di depan pintu tadi masih cukup sadar untuk melepaskan sebuah timah panas yang kini bersarang di pundak Kyuhyun.

"Hyung!" Minho berusaha membawa tubuh yang hampir terkulai lemas itu. Gerakannya mulai frustasi karena Kyuhyun terasa semakin berat di tangannya. Pria itu pasti sudah tidak kuat karena mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Minho-ya. Choi Minho!" Kyuhyun menghentikan apapun yang tengah Minho lakukan terhadapnya. "Dengar! Kau harus pergi. Bawa barang bukti ini kepada kantor pusat dan jelaskan semua yang terjadi. Mereka akan mengirim lebih banyak orang kesini dengan cepat."

"H-hyung—"

"Jangan pedulikan aku. Kau harus pergi atau kita berdua akan mati sia-sia di sini."

Minho berada dalam dilema besar untuk saat ini. Ia harus memutuskan dan memilih dalam beberapa detik sebelum semua orang sampai pada pintu keluar dan menemukan mereka.

"CEPAT PERGI!"

Kemudian dengan berat hati dan hampir menangis pemuda itu terpaksa menuruti perkataan Kyuhyun. Minho berlari kencang setelah beberapa kali harus menoleh karena tidak ingin meninggalkan pimpinannya.

Beruntung ia sudah tidak terlihat ketika semua orang dengan pakaian hitam yang lain menemukan Kyuhyun. Tergeletak hampir tak sadarrkan diri dengan darah membanjirinya.

Dalam sisa-sisa kesadaran, Kyuhyun mendengar salah satu dari mereka untuk memeriksa apakah ada orang lain selain dirinya. Beberapa melewatinya dan berlari ke arah Minho pergi. Ia berdoa semoga Minho sudah jauh meninggalkan gedung ini dan bergabung dengan yang lain.

Dan mungkin ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya. Seseorang yang memberi perintah tadi mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dengan peredam dan mengarahkan padanya. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya akan berakhir hari ini. Namun Kyuhyun merasa puas karena ia berhasil melakukan penemuan yang luar biasa. Jika memang ia harus mati saat ini, Kyuhyun tidak akan menyesal.

Semuanya bagai dalam gerak lambat saat pria berpakaian hitam di hadapannya mengayunkan lengan untuk mengarahkan senjata tepat di kepala Kyuhyun. Dan kemudian...

Bunyi tembakan beruntun. Dan Kyuhyun merasa aneh karena masih bisa mendengarnya dengan sangat baik. Bukankah dia seharusnya sudah mati dan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa? Suara tembakan tersebut belum berhenti, dan kini disertai dengan teriakan-teriakan kesakitan.

Beberapa detik berlalu, ia memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit matanya dengan susah payah.

 _Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa semua orang tergeletak?_

Kemudian seperti tidak memberikannya sedikit waktu untuk mengetahui bagaimana hal tadi bisa terjadi, ia menatap mata yang sepertinya pernah ia lihat. Kemudian tidak berlangsung lama karena kesadarannya sudah benar-benar hilang setelah satu pukulan di pangkal leher.

oOo

Kyuhyun merasakan sakit di seluruh tubuhnya. Tenggorokan dan mulutnya benar-benar kering. Ia seperti tidak pernah minum berhari-hari. Kedua kelopak matanya pun terasa sangat berat. Hanya sedikit cahaya yang masuk, dan itupun baginya sangat menyilaukan.

"Hyungnim..."

"Kyuhyun Hyungnim.."

 _Dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi?_

Setelah menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia mencoba membuka kembali matanya. Cahaya itu semakin terang dan membuat bola mata sekaligus kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Namun ia harus bangun. Menyadari bahwa dirinya masih hidup (karena ia tak mungkin merasakan sakit jika sudah mati), Kyuhyun akhirnya berhasil memfokuskan penglihatannya.

Minho, Henry, Jonghyun. Kemudian komisaris Lee juga ada di sana. Ia tak mengenal tiga orang yang bersama pria tersebut.

"Hyung—Kapten!" Minho adalah yang pertama memberikan senyuman lega setelah melihat Kyuhyun bangun dari tidur panjang. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun kini berusaha menggerakkan bibirnya. "Air..."

Sangat pelan, namun Minho mendengar semuanya. Ia menerima segelas air dari tangan Henry. "Kau bisa menggunakan sedotan, kan?" setelah mendapat anggukan sebagai jawaban, Kyuhyun minum setengah gelas air tanpa suara. Ia benar-benar penasaran berapa lama dirinya tidak sadarkan diri.

Komisaris Besar Lee mendekati ranjang dimana Kyuhyun terbaring. Pria itu menepuk pelan pundaknya yang tidak diperban. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Kapten Cho. Penemuanmu kali ini benar-benar besar. Kepolisian seperti kejatuhan durian runtuh."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Kami menyita semuanya tentu saja. Apa lagi? Sepuluh ton kokain bukan main-main. Kau benar-benar menemukan harta karun." Komisaris Lee tersenyum. Terlihat benar-benar bangga pada salah satu perwiranya.

"Lalu? Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada barang-barang itu?"

"Pertama kau harus istirahat untuk pemulihanmu. Aku sudah menyerahkan semua pada departemen obat-obatan terlarang, mereka akan mengurus sisanya. Aku akan memberi liburan pada tim-mu. Jadi gunakan dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Pemberian libur itu seharusnya terdengar menyenangkan, namun entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa seperti sebuah perintah. Tapi untuk saat ini ia sama sekali tidak ingin berpikir panjang. Benar apa yang dikatakan Komisaris Besar nya itu, dia harus istirahat dan pulih. Kyuhyun merasa seperti bangkit dari kematian.

"Hyung, apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar sudah putus asa saat mendengar suara tembakan tepat setelah aku meninggalkanmu. Tapi kau justru ditemukan di dalam hutan sekitar gedung." Minho segera melancarkan pertanyaan yang sudah membuatnya tidak tidur pulas berhari-hari. Segera setelah Komisaris Besar dan ketiga ajudannya pergi dari ruangan.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku pun sudah menyerah saat itu. Kupikir hidupku sudah selesai. Tapi orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul."

Minho, Henry, dan Jonghyun saling menatap bingung.

"'Orang itu'?" Henry mengulangnya dengan hati-hati.

"Rasanya seperti aku sudah berhalusinasi karena terluka saat itu. Aku seperti melihat kembali pencuri tas yang kuceritakan tempo hari. Tapi..." Kyuhyun merasa sangat bingung karena semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

"Kapten, jangan pikirkan apa-apa dulu untuk saat ini. Kau harus segera sembuh, dan kita akan menyusun kembali segala hal yang mungkin sudah kita lewatkan. Walaupun kasus ini sudah ditangani oleh departemen yang berkepentingan, aku dan yang lain akan tetap berusaha mengorek informasi perkembangan di sana. Kami tahu kau tidak akan membiarkan semua ini berlalu begitu saja, kan?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar ucapan anak buahnya. "Kau benar-benar sudah memiliki sebagian kepalaku, Choi Minho. Lakukan dengan benar. Jangan sampai terlihat."

Minho tersenyum, "Selama tidak ada yang mengajakku berdebat, kami akan melakukannya dengan tenang tanpa suara."

oOo

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani perawatan selama satu minggu, dan saat ini ia sudah bersandar di sofa favoritnya di rumah. Kapan-kapan ia harus memberi hadiah pada Minho karena sudah menjaga apartemennya tetap bersih. Kyuhyun mempercayai Minho seperti adiknya sendiri. Itu sebabnya ia tidak cemas dengan hal-hal kecil seperti misalnya mencarikan _housekeeper_ ketika ia berada di rumah sakit.

Ia menggunakan waktunya saat ini untuk memeriksa tas ransel yang pernah dicuri. Karena mempersiapkan segala hal untuk operasi penyergapan waktu itu, Kyuhyun sama sekali melupakan kejadian pencurian kecil tersebut dan tas nya yang sudah kembali.

Yang pertama ia lihat adalah isi dompetnya. Kyuhyun tertegun saat mendapati semua masih ada di tempatnya. Tiga lembar uang lima puluh ribu won, dua kartu kredit, tanda pengenal, SIM, beberapa kartu nama, serta sebuah foto. Sejujurnya ia agak malu jika siapapun melihat satu benda itu masih ada di dalam dompetnya. Karena itu Kyuhyun segera mengeluarkan dan melemparnya ke atas meja.

Sisanya tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Bahkan boneka kelinci kecil berwarna merah muda masih ada di dalam sana.

Hmm... Kyuhyun tidak akan suka menceritakan bagaimana ada benda seperti itu di dalam tas nya.

Tak lama poselnya berdenting. Sebuah pesan muncul.

 _ **From : Minho**_

 _ **Periksa emailmu. Aku mendapatkan sedikit rekaman orang yang sudah menolongmu waktu itu. Aku juga sudah membandingkannya dengan rekaman salah satu blackbox mobil yang terparkir di tempat saat tasmu dicuri.**_

 _ **Kau harus mentraktirku besok.**_

Tidak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun langsung menuju meja kerjanya dan membuka _notebook._ Email yang Minho kirimkan masuk ke dalam pesan _spamming._ Cara ini merupakan ide Henry untuk mengamankan jaringan pribadi dari _reviewer_ kepolisian. Tim _cyber_ selalu melakukan tindakan konyol untuk mendapatkan perhatian Komisaris Besar. Termasuk mengganggu privasi orang-orang.

Kyuhyun langsung mendownload video dan kemudian menghapus history pengiriman. Setidaknya dengan cara ini aktivitas pengiriman pada email yang mereka lakukan tidak akan terlihat sibuk dan menarik banyak perhatian.

Kyuhyun melakukan _double streaming_ untuk video yang diunggahnya. Kemudian memperhatikan dengan seksama. Salah satu kemampuan tambahan yang harus dimiliki setiap tim penyidik—memeriksa banyak video dalam satu waktu untuk mendapatkan perbedaan ataupun kesamaan yang mungkin saja terlewat.

Kemudian hanya satu kesimpulan yang Kyuhyun dapatkan setelah itu.

 _Ya Tuhan... siapa sebenarnya orang ini?_

oOo

"Kim Ryeowook?" wajah seorang wanita paruh baya di hadapan Kyuhyun saat ini menunjukkan ketidakyakinan. Bukan... lebih kepada ekspresi bingung. "Kami tidak memiliki siswa dengan nama itu. Baik tingkat satu, dua ataupun tiga."

"Apa Anda yakin?" Kyuhyun sama bingungnya dengan wanita di depannya. Ditambah dengan kenyataan bahwa dia semakin frustasi karena sekali lagi menemui jalan buntu untuk satu-satunya petunjuk yang dimiliki.

Mencari seseorang yang baru dua kali ditemui dan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya adalah hal yang mustahil. Kyuhyun ingat betapa bersemangat dirinya ketika menarik kesimpulan dari video yang dikirim Minho. Delapan puluh lima persen orang yang ia lihat di dalam rekaman adalah sosok yang sama. Dan untuk memastikannya, Kyuhyun harus mulai menelusuri semuanya. Hal itu adalah satu-satunya cara agar bisa memiliki malam yang tenang untuk tidur.

Namun sekarang jalannya kembali terhambat. Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi nomor telepon yang telah mengembalikan tasnya ke kantor polisi. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya mesin penjawab, menyatakan bahwa nomor tersebut tidak terdaftar. Kemudian petunjuk yang tersisa adalah data nama sekolah, karena seperti yang dikatakan Minho, tasnya dikembalikan oleh seorang siswa menengah atas bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun masih mencoba mengais kemungkinan yang ada dari kepala sekolah SMA Paran karena terlihat wanita itu juga masih tengah mengingat-ingat sesuatu sambil pandangannya tidak lepas dari layar komputer. "Bagaimana?"

Wanita itu kembali menggeleng. "Aku sangat yakin bahwa tidak ada kesalahan pada pencarian data, tapi sepertinya nama itu memang tidak asing."

"Benarkah? Kepala Sekolah Park, anda harus membantuku, ini sangat berhubungan dengan kasus yang sedang kami selidiki di kepolisian." Kyuhyun mulai mengeluarkan kemampuannya bernegosiasi. Ia bisa melihat sang kepala sekolah mengerutkan kening.

"Kasus? Ya Tuhan, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, sekolah kami sudah bertahun-tahun terkenal dengan kredibilitas yang mengagumkan, menghasilkan lulusan-lulusan yang handal tanpa cela. Tapi apa yang Anda katakan tadi? Kasus? Aku sangat yakin jika ini berhubungan dengan kepolisian, tidak akan terdengar baik."

"A-hm... tidak... tidak Nyonya Park. Ini tidak seperti yang Anda pikirkan. Beberapa waktu yang lalu ada kejadian seorang perwira yang tertimpa musibah perampokan. Ada beberapa berkas yang hilang. Tapi setelah melakukan pencarian kesana kemari, ternyata ada seorang siswa yang mengembalikan barang-barang tersebut tanpa satupun yang kurang. Dia memberikan identitas dengan nama tersebut dan mengaku merupakan siswa sekolah ini. Kami hanya ingin memastikan dimana tepatnya dia menemukan barang-barang yang sudah dicuri tersebut, dan tentu saja memberikan sedikit penghargaan karena sudah sangat peduli. Sangat jarang bukan kita menemukan anak muda yang seperti itu jaman sekarang?" Kyuhyun benar-benar memutar otak untuk mengarang cerita. Ya... walaupun tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena memang seperti itu kejadiannya bermula.

Kepala sekolah Park terlihat menimang perkataan Kyuhyun. Sebagai salah satu sekolah terbaik di kota itu, sudah seharusnya sebisa mungkin menolak setiap isu-isu yang dapat memperburuk citra sekolah di mata masyarakat. Dan hal itulah yang tengah dilakukan wanita di hadapan Kyuhyun. Tapi walau demikian adanya, Kyuhyun sangat yakin seorang elit seperti Kepala Sekolah Park adalah panutan. Dia tidak akan menolah jika aparat penegak hukum meminta kerjasamanya, terlebih jika membawa nama Sekolah Paran.

"Kuharap kau tidak mempermainkan kami. Aku akan mencoba memeriksa data alumni siswa-siswi beberapa tahun ke belakang. Tapi ini akan memerlukan waktu karena kami harus mencarinya secara manual. Itu artinya kau harus ikut membantu."

Kemudian senyum lebar segera terukir di bibir Kyuhyun. "Tentu saja Nyonya Park. 'Mencari' adalah salah satu keahlian kami."

[...]

Kyuyhun telah melewati arsip-arsip alumni dari tahun dua ribu dua belas sampai dua ribu lima. Tidak begitu sulit karena semua tersusun dengan sangat rapi dan berdasarkan abjad. Setiap kali menuju rak arsip untuk tahun yang berbeda, mereka langsung berjalan di barisan huruf 'R'. Dan setelah setengah jam berburu, harapan itu kembali muncul.

"Kim Ryeowook, Tuan Cho. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar siswa sekolah ini, kecuali untuk kenyataan bahwa anak ini sudah tidak lagi bersekolah di sini."

"Jadi dia lulus tahun dua ribu lima?"

"Seperti yang kau baca sendiri."

Kyuhyun diam sambil menganalisa isi data yang ada di tangannya. Kim Ryeowook. Lahir dua puluh satu Juni tahun sembilan belas delapan tujuh. Tahun masuk delapan belas Juni dua ribu dua dan lulus tiga agustus dua ribu lima. "Tidak ada foto?"

Kepala sekolah Park menatap Kyuhyun dari balik kacamata tebalnya. Jelas jika pertanyaan dengan nada 'menuntut' adalah sesuatu yang tidak ia suka. Namun karena karisma adalah hal terpenting untuk wanita sepertinya, dia masih bisa menahan diri. "Tidak, Tuan Cho. Arsip yang ada di tanganmu adalah buatan siswa sendiri. Tradisi dari tahun ke tahun. Mungkin semacam 'buku-tahunan'—walaupun tidak berbentuk buku seperti sekarang. Data yang diisi berasal dari siswa sendiri. Jadi mereka berhak mengisi ataupun membiarkannya beberapa tetap kosong."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Sepertinya bukan salah satu siswa populer dan cenderung tertutup." Simpulnya.

Wanita di sebelahnya hanya bereaksi tak acuh mendengar komentar yang ditujukan kepada salah satu mantan siswanya.

"Ada alamat terakhir dia tinggal. Kurasa ini satu-satunya petunjuk." Kyuhyun tidak bicara pada Kepala Sekolah, tapi pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan ponsel dan memfoto berkas yang ada di tangannya. Hanya agar wanita yang bersamanya yakin jika apa yang tengah ia lakukan hanya benar-benar sekedar mencari seorang anak yang sudah membantunya.

 _Ah... mungkin dia bukan seorang 'anak' lagi sekarang._

oOo

"Apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa minum banyak begini?" Minho terlihat khawatir saat melihat Kyuhyun sudah membuka kaleng bir keempatnya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya terus mengerutkan dahi adalah mereka minum bir, bukan anggur.

"Tidak ada yang melarangku minum. Lagipula aku sudah berhenti mengkonsumsi obat-obatan dari rumah sakit. Hanya membuatku banyak tidur."

Minho menggeleng tak percaya. Ia tahu pimpinanannya yang satu ini tidak akan menuruti apapun yang menurutnya tidak perlu dilakukan. Cho Kyuhyun akan melakukan apapun yang ingin dia lakukan. "Jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama 'liburan'?"

Mendengar pertanyaan tersebut ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun langsung berubah drastis. Seperti lelah, frustasi, atau semacamnya. Ia terlihat menghela napa panjang sebelum menjawab, "Aku berjalan kesana kemari untuk menemukan orang itu. Kau tahu? Dia bagaikan hilang ditelan bumi. Kepolisian bahkan tidak memiliki data identitas 'Kim Ryeowook' dengan ciri-ciri yang kuberikan beserta alamat sekolah dan tempat tinggalnya yang dulu."

"Kau masih mencarinya? Kupikir persoalan pria misterius ini tidak terlalu mengganggumu." Ucap Minho sambil menyesap minumannya. "Aneh sekali, tidak seperti Cho Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Hanya saja... aku harus bertemu dengannya. Dan satu-satunya jalan untukku adalah lewat seseorang bernama Ryeowook ini."

"Hyung," Minho mencondongkan tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun. Ia bicara dengan berbisik. "Pria yang sedang kau cari ini bisa saja seorang kurir gelap yang bekerja secara ilegal. Kita semua tahu betapa berbahayanya dunia seperti itu. Aku tidak bicara seolah dia adalah tokoh pahlawan misterius seperti yang ada di film-film. Tapi siapa yang tahu jika memang ada saja orang yang memiliki kehidupan seperti itu."

"Jika memang berbahaya, bukankah itu memang tempat bermain kita?"

Kini ganti Minho yang menghela napas. "Dia hanya seseorang yang mencuri darimu, Hyung."

"Tapi dia adalah seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupku."

oOo

"Dimana tata krama mu, anak muda?"

Kyuhyun memilih berjalan menyusuri pinggiran jalan-jalan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Pergi ke tempat Minho kadang adalah keputusan bagus. Walaupun sangat jarang pemuda itu memberikan solusi di setiap masalah, namun terkadang Minho adalah sebuah pancingan untuk membuatnya memikirkan jalan keluar.

Perjalanannya pulang begitu tenang sampai ia melihat beberapa orang yang salah satunya tengah berkata dengan nada tinggi pada yang lain. Hmm... bukan pemandangan yang aneh. Malam ini sepertinya semua orang mabuk dan tidak ingin disentuh walaupun secara tidak sengaja.

"Ayo minta maaf!" Pria paruh baya itu kembali berteriak pada seorang pemuda yang sepertinya bahkan tidak sedikitpun memiliki niat untuk menuruti perkataannya.

"Kau mabuk dan menabrakku. Paman, yang seharusnya minta maaf di sini adalah kau sendiri."

"Apa kau bilang?! Benar-benar ingin dihajar. Yah! Berapa umurmu?" Pria itu masih berteriak. Kalimatnya agak kurang jelas karena pengaruh alkohol. Dua pria yang bersamanya pun tidak mau kalah memasang wajah garang.

"Untuk apa tanya umur segala? Kau akan sakit hati nanti—"

Kemudian tanpa aba-aba sebuah pukulan telak mendarat di wajah pemuda tersebut. Tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu besar langsung terjatuh ke jalan. Kyuhyun hampir saja berteriak khas seorang petugas polisi untuk melerai jika saja ia tidak menyadari bahwa lencana dan senjatanya tidak ada. Ia sedang tidak bertugas. Membawa perlengkapan semacam itu bisa saja membuatnya terkena sanksi indisipliner.

Awalnya Kyuhyun hanya ingin memperhatikan saja, namun karena sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa tiga pria mabuk itu akan berhenti, dan pemuda malang di sana sudah mulai memuntahkan cairan merah dari mulut akibat beberapa pukulan, akhirnya tidak ada cara lain.

"Tunggu... berhenti... Tuan-tuan, kumohon berhenti!" Kyuhyun berteriak dan menghampiri tempat kejadian. Ia meringis saat melirik kondisi korban penganiayaan di sana.

"Siapa lagi ini? Siapa kau?! Ingin kami pukul juga?"

"A-ah... tidak... tidak... begini Tuan-tuan, aku tadi sempat melihat mobil patroli di ujung jalan ini. Mungkin dalam beberapa menit mobil itu akan lewat sini. Kalian semua tidak ingin bukan bermalam di penjara karena keributan kecil ini? Jadi... jadi aku hanya mengingatkan. Sudahi saja. Aku akan mengurus orang ini."

"Dia sudah kurang ajar pada kami. Jadi harus diberi pelajaran."

Sesaat Kyuhyun harus mencegah ketiga orang itu untuk memukul lagi. "Tuan-tuan.. Dia..." Kyuhyun terlihat memutar otak untuk kalimat berikutnya. "Dia... sebenarnya dia pacarku!"

"Eeehh? Apa kau bilang?" Salah satu dari pria paruh baya terlihat terkejut dan tidak percaya. "Kalian... apa?"

"Bukan.. bukan... ini tidak seperti yang kalian lihat. Dia ini sebenarnya perempuan." Kyuhyun beralih pada pemuda tadi yang masih terduduk di lantai aspal. Kemudian menangkup wajah orang itu seolah untuk memperlihatkan lebih jelas kepada ketiga orang mabuk di depannya. "Lihat baik-baik, bagaimana laki-laki bisa memiliki wajah sehalus ini. Dia hanya punya kebiasaan memakai pakaian pria. Lihatlah, paman. Dia perempuan."

Kyuhyun berusaha menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup saat orang-orang mabuk tersebut berusaha memperhatikan wajah 'pacar'-nya lebih dekat. _Apa bisa ketahuan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

"Benar juga."

Kemudian jantung Kyuhyun seperti akhirnya bisa kembali memompa udara. Kebohongannya ternyata bisa mengelabui mereka.

"Aku juga hanya melihat laki-laki dengan wajah halus di televisi"

"Eeeyy... itu karena efek cahaya dan gambar yang di- _edit._ "

Ketika melihat ketiga orang tersebut justru sekarang saling berdebat, Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat melihat jika tipuannya berhasil. "Hmm... Paman... apa kami sudah boleh pergi?"

Salah satu dari pria mabuk tadi akhirnya mendekat dan membantu 'kekasih' Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. "Ya ampun, Nona... kami hampir saja membunuhmu. Jangan seperti ini lagi lain kali. Lihat dirimu—" Pria itu tiba-tiba memperhatikan bagian dada pemuda yang hampir sekarat tadi.

Beruntung Kyuhyun langsung menyadari . Ia cepat-cepat membawa lelaki itu ke dalam pelukannya. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa pemuda itu terbatuk di dadanya. "Ya Tuhan, sayang, lain kali jangan seperti ini lagi. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat cemas mencarimu kemana-mana tadi? Huh?"

Dengan begitu mereka berdua selamat.

oOo

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun masih mengikuti pemuda yang baru saja selamat dari para tukang mabuk tadi menyusuri gang kecil sebuah distrik. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang normal mungkin hanya akan pulang begitu saja dan tidak peduli. Toh tugasnya sudah selesai dengan baik walau tanpa lencana dan _revolver._ Namun Cho Kyuhyun saat ini seperti terhipnotis ketika kedua mata mereka bertemu. Hanya lima puluh persen, tapi Kyuhyun menggunakannya untuk meyakini jika ia sudah menemukan seseorang yang beberapa hari ini tengah ia cari.

Gila memang. Kyuhyun tidak pernah percaya akan takdir, dan ia hanya beberapa kali bicara dengan Tuhan di gereja. Untuk alasan yang sama sekali tidak ingin dia ungkit. Namun kali ini sepertinya frustasi sudah membawanya untuk berpikir diluar logika.

Jika seorang yang ia cari hanya sebatas pria yang sudah mencuri tasnya di suatu pagi, mungkin Kyuhyun akan langsung membawanya ke markas dan membuat pria itu bermalam di balik tahanan. Namun, lebih dari itu, si pencuri adalah malaikat penyelamatnya. Kyuhyun tidak tahu sikap rasional seperti apa yang harus ia perlihatkan untuk situasi seperti ini.

"Kau muntah darah tadi. Yakin tidak ingin pergi ke rumah sakit?"

Pemuda itu berhenti. Namun tidak berbalik. "Pergilah. Aku baik-baik saja." Kemudian tanpa disangka dia lari sekuat tenaga dan membuat Kyuhyun terpaku.

Akan tetapi sesungguhnya jika Tuhan sudah akan mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang, tidak ada satupun yang akan bisa menghentikannya. Termasuk dirimu sendiri.

Pemuda itu terjatuh karena pukulan dan tendangan tadi pasti benar-benar mengenai organ dalam tubuhnya. Kyuhyun berlari menghampiri dan membantunya berdiri. "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Kau harus dibawa ke rumah sa—" dan sebelum ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pemuda tersebut sudah jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

oOo

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk tinggal lebih lama di rumah sakit. Kenapa tidak menurut, sih?" Kyuhyun terlihat gusar karena sedari tadi kata-katanya seperti sama sekali tidak diindahkan. Pemuda di hadapannya tetap saja berusaha mengganti pakaian rumah sakit dengan miliknya sendiri walaupun tampak sangat kesulitan.

Pemuda itu memiliki trauma akibat pukulan, tulang rusuknya patah, dan beruntung reaksi cepat tubuhnya yang langsung mengeluarkan darah hingga memungkinkan tidak ada pendarahan dalam yang dapat membahayakan di kemudian hari. Dokter hanya memberikannya obat-obatan yang salah satunya mungkin dapat meredakan rasa sakit. Kyuhyun sempat panik ketika mereka tiba di rumah sakit dan pemuda di punggungnya langsung terbangun memberikan reaksi kesulitan bernapas. Setelah petugas menyuntikkan obat bius, akhirnya pemuda itu bisa tenang. Dia tidur seperti bayi.

Tidur seperti bayi memang bukan berarti saat terbangun seseorang akan sama menggemaskannya seperti malaikat kecil itu. Kyuhyun harus beberapa kali mengatur napasnya menahan kesal. "Yah!"

"Aku yang akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakit. Jadi biarkan aku pergi." Pemuda itu menjawab lemah.

"Tidak. Bahkan dokter bilang bisa saja terjadi komplikasi. Kau harus tetap di sini dan menjalani beberapa pemeriksaan lagi." Kyuhyun tetap bersikukuh.

"Jangan pedulikan aku." Akhirnya pemuda tersebut melangkah untuk pergi.

Tapi tentu saja Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Ia menarik lengan pemuda itu dan mendorongnya kembali ke atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tangan besarnya mencengkeram kedua bahu milik pemuda itu.

Kemudian berbisik...

"Kim Ryowook, jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga, kemudian menahanmu atas tuduhan pencurian. Dan karena kau mencuri dari seorang polisi, kupastikan hukumannya akan lebih berat..."


	3. 3rd Cap

**3rd Cap**

"Kim Ryowook, jika kau tidak menuruti perkataanku, aku akan membawamu ke kantor polisi sekarang juga, kemudian menahanmu atas tuduhan pencurian. Dan karena kau mencuri dari seorang polisi, kupastikan hukumannya akan lebih berat..."

Kyuhyun hanya mendapat satu tatapan terkejut untuk respon dari kata-katanya. Pria ini sangat suka bertaruh, dan entah mengapa hanya dengan kemungkinan lima puluh banding lima puluh dia berani menyebutkan sebuah nama. Namun seperti yang diinginkannya, Kyuhyun meningkatkan sepuluh persen kemungkinan karena reaksi yang diberikan.

"Kim Ryeowook-ssi? Jadi kau akan menurut atau lebih memilih berpindah tempat dan menghabiskan malam di dalam penjara?"

Pemuda (yang diduga) bernama Ryeowook itu masih menatap Kyuhyun. Hanya saja kali ini ia membuka mulutnya, "Siapa yang kau panggil?" Sanggahnya dingin.

Kyuhyun sudah mengira untuk reaksi lanjutan. Pemuda itu pasti akan mengelak dulu, namun kembali kemungkinan naik sepuluh persen. Tujuh puluh persen keyakinan adalah progress yang cukup memuaskan sejauh ini.

"Aku terkenal sangat baik dalam mengingat. Dan kau…" ia menunjuk kening pemuda itu, "Seharusnya saat itu kau juga menutupi kedua matamu." Kyuhyun berkata dengan nada puas. Bangga karena setidaknya ia bisa bersikap layaknya orang yang sudah memiliki keyakinan penuh. "Kuulangi. Aku sangat baik dalam mengingat apapun, kau tahu? Jadi jangan mengelak lagi. Tidak semua orang memiliki mata—" _seindah ini._ Kyuhyun menghela napas saat memikirkan kalimat terakhir. Hampir saja mengutuk dirinya jika saja ia kelepasan.

Pemuda (yang masih diduga) bernama Ryeowook itu mengerutkan kening bingung akan ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba berubah frustasi. Karena baru saja, beberapa detik yang lalu ia terlihat memiliki kepercayaan diri yang tinggi saat bicara.

Pemuda itu kembali berontak, namun tidak cukup kuat karena selain Kyuhyun mencengkeram tubuhnya dengan kuat, ia tiba-tiba juga merasa bahwa dadanya begitu sakit. Agaknya efek obat penghilang nyeri sudah habis. Kemudian ia hanya bisa meringis ketika rasa sakit itu terasa seperti menyebar ke seluruh tubuh.

"Aaahh!"

"Lihat~ ini sudah waktunya untuk obat-obatan. Aku akan memanggil suster. Jadi jangan coba-coba kabur, karena sekarang aku sudah melihat seluruh wajahmu. Dan…" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung mengutarakan kalimat lainnya, ia mengangkat kedua tangan seperti tengah memeluk udara, "…aku tahu ukuranmu."

oOo

[Kapten, kami mencarimu kemana-mana.]

Suara Jonghyun yang berat mengudara di telinga Kyuhyun. Salah satu anak buahnya itu memang sudah beberapa kali menghubungi ponsel Kyuhyun, tapi sepertinya pria itu tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk mengurus seseorang yang kini (lagi-lagi) tertidur pulas di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Jika ditotal dengan jam, ia sudah berada di sana selama dua puluh tujuh jam. Bukan sesuatu yang sulit bagi seorang perwira polisi memang, namun tidak juga menyenangkan jika masih membawa kebutuhan manusia seperti mandi dan berganti pakaian. Manusia selalu direpotkan dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Makan? Mm… Kyuhyun tidak perlu dikhawatirkan untuk hal yang satu itu. Dia bisa makan apa saja dan dimana saja.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus di luar kota. Mungkin baru kembali besok… atau lusa." Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak terbiasa bicara bohong dengan orang-orang kepercayaannya. Tapi menceritakan kebenaran yang terjadi saat ini juga bukan ide yang bagus. Kyuhyun harus memastikan beberapa hal lagi sebelumnya. Lagipula ini tidak ada hubungan secara langsung dengan tugas-tugas perwira polisi. Kyuhyun hanya tengah mencari pemuda yang sudah mencuri darinya, kemudian menyelamatkan nyawanya.

[Luar kota? Apa terjadi sesuatu? Minho sangat menyebalkan ketika tidak berhasil menghubungimu seharian ini.]

Kyuhyun terkekeh mendengar pengaduan tersebut. Ketiga anak buahnya memang seperti itu tanpa Kyuhyun. Tapi ia menganggap semua itu wajar dan cukup… lucu. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya sedang mengunjungi teman lama. Yah, katakan pada Minho, siapa yang memaksaku untuk istirahat lebih lama? Karena bosan harus selalu ada di rumah, jadi aku pergi."

Lama Jonghyun tak merespon lelucon yang dilontarkan Kyuhyun. Hal ini lantas langsung membuat pria itu menghentikan candaannya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang tidak beres selama aku pergi?" Tanyanya kini dengan wajah serius.

[Hyungnim… sebelum menyerahkannya pada kami, apa kau sempat melihat berkas yang dikirimkan informan saat itu?] Jonghyun memulai pertanyaannya dengan hati-hati.

"Berkas iforman? Maksudmu yang berisi lokasi dan denah tempat penggeledahan?"

[Ya. Yang itu. Apa kau memeriksa isinya sebelum kami merekonstruksi denahnya?]

"Tentu saja tidak. Saat menerima aku langsung berlari menuju markas. Kenapa? Ada yang tidak beres?" Kyuhyun semakin fokus mendengarkan.

[Aku bertemu dengan sumber kita hari ini. Hanya ingin memeriksa kenapa yang kita temukan waktu itu sama sekali bukan yang diharapkan. Dan kau tahu? Saat aku menyebutkan lokasi penyergapan, dia berkata apa kita sudah menerima paket yang benar. Gudang Haluen, bukan Hellen. Dari awal kita datang ke tempat yang salah. Sepertinya seseorang sudah sengaja menukar berkas-berkas tersebut…]

Kyuhyun tidak lagi mendengarkan kelanjutannya. Rumah sakit di jam seperti ini sudah sangat sunyi. Hanya sesekali terlihat perawat yang masuk untuk memeriksa satu atau dua pasien. Lampu dalam bangsal pun sudah mulai redup. Suasana sekarang benar-benar membuat siapapun jadi ingin memejamkan mata. Tidak hanya bagi pasien, tapi mungkin beberapa kerabat yang menunggui.

Kyuhyun menatap wajah pemuda yang masih ia yakini sebagi 'Ryeowook' itu dalam diam. Informasi yang baru saja ia dapat dari Jonghyun membuat suasana hatinya tak karuan. Jika benar memang seseorang telah menukar berkas dari informan untuk tindak lanjut kasus penggelapan dana masyarakat, satu-satunya tersangka adalah pemuda dengan pakaian hitam dan penutup wajahnya itu. Hanya butuh pengakuan, setelah itu dia bisa mengorek lebih dalam mengenai kejanggalan kasusnya.

"Eughh…"

Jika memang pemuda ini adalah orang yang sama yang sudah mencuri tas sekaligus menyelamatkan nyawanya, bagaimana dia bisa terlihat selemah ini? Pencuri yang berhadapan dengannya berlari sangat cepat seperti angin, dan yang menyelamatkan nyawanya adalah orang dengan kemampuan menembak sangat baik. Kemudian siapa pemuda yang sudah ia tolong ini? Benarkah Kyuhyun sudah salah menebak? Bagaimana jika dia benar-benar salah? Harus darimana lagi Kyuhyun memulai? Semua jalan terasa buntu.

"Mau sampai kapan kau akan melihatku seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun terkejut. Lamunannya seketika pecah. "Oh?"

Pemuda itu menggeser tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan posisi nyaman. Ia merasa sudah terlalu banyak tidur dan sekarang rasa sakit di tubuhnya lebih karena kaku dan pegal. Lukanya memang masih terasa sakit, namun sudah jauh lebih baik. "Boleh aku minta air?"

Permintaan itu butuh beberapa detik untuk dapat dicerna oleh Kyuhyun. Dia terlihat bingung pada awalnya, namun segera menyadari jika seseorang memang sedang meminta bantuannya untuk segelas air. "O-oh, sebentar." Kyuhyun menuang segelas air dari teko plastik di atas nakas. Ia memberikannya pada pemuda itu dan masih tidak berkata apa-apa. Hanya memperhatikan bagaimana setengah gelas di sana sudah membasahi kerongkongan seseorang. Keadaan tersebut dibiarkan saja oleh keduanya sampai Kyuhyun menaruh kembali gelas ke atas nakas.

Ada kesunyian beberapa detik sebelum salah satu dari mereka membuka percakapan. Pemuda yang (masih diduga) bernama Ryeowook itu yang akhirnya bicara lebih dulu. "Baiklah, kau tidak akan menahanku seperti ini hanya karena alasan aku harus menjalani perawatan, bukan? Jadi mari kita buat semuanya jadi cepat. Dengan hanya melihat wajahmu, aku tahu banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin kau keluarkan. Jadi sekarang aku siap. Kau bisa bertanya apa saja."

"Apa saja?" Kyuhyun mencoba menegaskan.

"Tapi tidak berarti aku akan menjawab semuanya. Aku tidak bicara banyak dengan orang asing."

Kyuhyun memasang wajah tak percaya, "Kau benar-benar pandai bicara. 'Orang asing' hanya akan meninggalkanmu tergeletak di jalanan malam itu. Bukan membawanya ke rumah sakit kemudian menungguinya seharian. Apa kau tidak bisa membalasnya dengan menjawab saja semuanya?"

Pemuda itu kemudian menghela napas. "Mulailah bertanya. Kalau begini kau hanya membuatku kembali ingin tidur."

"Namamu."

"Mereka sudah menuliskannya di papan gantung ranjang ini."

Seketika wajah Kyuhyun berubah cerah. "Jadi kau benar-benar Kim Ryeo—"

"Ssssttt! Kau akan membangunkan seluruh isi bangsal."

Kyuhyun mendapati mulutnya dibekap secara tiba-tiba. Ia dapat mencium aroma manis jeruk dari sana. Tiba-tiba sangat ingin tahu dari mana Ryeowook mendapatkan wewangian seperti itu.

Setelah dirasa cukup tenang, pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan Kyuhyun dan menarik kembali tangannya. "Apa yang spesial dengan namaku?" tanyanya hampir seperti berbisik.

Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa ketika Ryeowook harus melepaskan telapak tangan dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun cukup menikmati aroma tersebut. Tidak terlalu manis, namun begitu segar. "Aku mencari orang dengan nama itu kemana-mana."

"Kenapa kau mencariku kemana-mana?"

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum meneruskan. Pikirnya bagaimana bisa ia mendengar suara bisikan yang seperti ini lagi? _Tidak... tidak... ini lebih ringan. Suara tenor yang lebih ringan._ Kyuhyun sejenak membiarkan dirinya menganalisa suara orang yang ada di hadapannya ini. Jenis suara yang menyenangkan dan begitu memanjakan. "Apa kau Kim Ryeowook yang datang ke sebuah kantor polisi dan mengembalikan sebuah tas curian."

Ryeowook terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Ya. Aku menemukan sebuah tas ransel tergeletak di atas tempat duduk umum, kemudian memeriksa isinya, membuka dompetmu, dan menyerahkannya ke kantor polisi. Sekitar beberapa hari yang lalu—hmm... apakah sudah seminggu? Ah, aku tidak ingat lagi."

"Kau siswa di SMA Paran?"

Ryeowook menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kau memberikan identitas palsu pada polisi?"

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang kemudian menunduk. Kyuhyun tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya untuk beberapa detik, sebelum ia akhirnya mengangkat wajah dengan ekspresi seperti—merasa bersalah? "Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Mereka terus saja meminta kartu identitasku. Saat itu hanya ada kartu siswa yang sudah bertahun-tahun kusimpan. Seharusnya jika ada seseoang di sana yang sangat mengenal Paran, akan langsung tahu bahwa kartu itu sudah tidak lagi dipakai. Tapi mereka langsung saja mencatat semua, dan kupikir aku sudah aman. Aku hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama di kantor polisi."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan. Ia seperti menikmati kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Ryeowook. Sedikit mengutuk kinerja petugas di kantor polisi yang tidak teliti hingga mencatat identitas palsu tamu yang datang. Tapi selebihnya ia hanya berkonsentrasi dengan seseorang (yang sekarang sudah dipastikan) bernama Ryeowook itu.

Kyuhyun baru benar-benar tersadar ketik Ryeowook menyentuh lengannya dengan ujung jari. "Kau mendengarkan, tidak?" ujarnya.

"T-tentu saja." Kyuhyun menjawab terlalu keras. Seorang pasien antara sadar dan tidak mengutuk karena tidurnya terganggu dengan suara berisik. "Kau mau aku percaya pada ceritamu?" ujarnya kembali dengan volume rendah. Kyuhyun menatap pemuda itu langsung pada kedua matanya. Mencari-cari jika apa yang tadi dia ucapkan adalah sebuah kebohongan.

Namun hanya kelopak yang beberapa kali berkedip yang ia temukan. Terlalu polos.

"Apa kau mencariku karena identitas palsu itu?" Ryeowook kembali bertanya.

"Ya dan tidak."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

Kyuhyun sekarang menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Mencoba untuk lebih berkonsentrasi dengan percakapan. "Aku mencurigaimu akan beberapa hal." Katanya dengan nada serius kali ini.

"Mencurigaiku?"

"Ya. Walaupun aku sangat ragu karena beberapa hal, tapi aku memiliki keyakinan dengan sesuatu."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah, "Tolong sederhanakan kalimatmu, Tuan."

"Kau sudah mencuri tasku, kemudian mengembalikannya. Kau menukar berkas penting yang ada di dalam tas tersebut. Lalu—"

"Lalu?"

Kyuhyun tidak yakin apakah dia juga harus mengatakan perihal operasi penyergapan yang dilakukan di sebuah gudang penyimpanan, yang secara tidak sengaja membawa mereka pada penangkapan sindikat obat-obatan terlarang terbesar dalam tiga tahun terakhir, yang kemudian hampir menghilangkan nyawanya.

"Kau menyelamatkan hidupku."

 _Benar, Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya itu yang boleh kau sampaikan._ Pikirannya yang lain masih belum mempercayai sepenuhnya teori tersebut. Hanya sedikit kata-kata mungkin bisa memancingnya untuk mengungkapkan sendiri.

Namun apakah itu suatu kebohangan atau tidak, wajah bingung yang ditunjukkan Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat meyakinkan. Kyuhyun harus berkonsentrasi.

Kemudian wajah bingung tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman. Kyuhyun seperti tidak bisa lagi membuka mulutnya.

"Kau yang menyelamatkanku..." sahut Ryeowook.

oOo

Henry, Minho, dan Jonghyun terus saja saling melemparkan pandangan heran. Ini hari pertama Kyuhyun kembali bekerja setelah libur untuk pemulihan luka-lukanya. Pria itu biasanya akan membuat gaduh di saat membuka pintu. Mengucapkan selamat pagi dengan semangat tanpa mengindahkan salam hormat dari ketiga anak buahnya. Kemudian sebelum duduk di kursinya, ia akan bertanya tentang segala hal mengenai perkembangan beberapa kasus yang mereka tangani. Satu atau dua jam akan dihabiskan untuk beberapa penjelasan dan sesi tanya jawab.

Tapi hari ini begitu berbeda. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk ketika Minho dan kawan-kawan memberikan salam hormat khas perwira, lalu langsung duduk di meja kerjanya dan menatap layar komputer, dan memeriksa beberapa berkas di mejanya. Tidak ada yang membuka suara. Keadaan seperti di dalam ruang kerja kantoran yang tenang.

"Kapten." Minho adalah yang akhirnya memecah kesunyian tersebut. "Aku mendapatkan rekaman CCTV dari orang yang mengembalikan tasmu. Karena saat terakhir kali sepertinya kau ingin sekali mencari orang ini, mungkin dengan menganalisis orang dalam rekaman, kita bisa mendapatkan jejak terakhirnya." Kemudian pemuda itu menyodorkan lagi sebuah file, "Ini _capture_ dari rekaman tersebut yang sudah Henry perbesar dan diperjelas sedemikian rupa."

Kyuhyun menerima file tersebut dan membukanya. Melihat beberap gambar yang sudah diambil dari rekaman CCTV. Namun bukan reaksi yang diharapkan, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak begitu bersemangat saat menerimanya. Alasannya cukup jelas. Dia sudah lebih dulu bertemu dengan pemilik wajah di dalam foto tersebut. Hal yang belum diketahui oleh siapapun termasuk tiga anak buahnya.

"Minho-ya, terima kasih. Aku akan mencoba mencarinya dengan bantuan rekaman dan gambar-gambar ini"

Dan mungkin hal yang tidak boleh diketahui oleh siapapun.

"Kita masih punya banyak pekerjaan rumah, bukan?" Kyuhyun berdiri, meminta perhatian dari tiga orang di dalam sana. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan para pelaku penggelapan uang itu. Tapi yang jelas, kita tidak boleh membiarkan mereka berpikir untuk bisa tidur tenang. Aku ingin laporan kalian malam ini!"

Tanpa harus mengulangi, semua orang langsung bergegas dengan catatan masing-masing.

"Jonghyun, kau sudah mendapatkan lagi salinan dari berkas yang ditukar itu, bukan? Dan kau bilang jika gudang tersebut sudah lama tidak digunakan. Mulai selidiki tempatnya secara data, siapa pemilik pertama gedung itu, berapa kali berpindah tangan, dan pastikan kau juga mendapat informasi pemilik terakhir." Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir sebentar, lalu seperti teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Hubungi Kangin. Aku sangat yakin ada lebih banyak nama untuk tempat itu dengan menggunakan transaksi di bawah tangan."

"Siap, Kapten!" Jonghyun langsung membenahi catatan dan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas, kemudian meninggalkan ruangan .

"Henry. Kaji ulang mengenai laporan yang masuk dari dinas kesehatan. Akan lebih baik jika kau mendownload ulang—mm... tidak... retas situs mereka. Pastikan bersih dari jaringan tim _cyber._ Aku tidak suka jika mereka ikut campur."

Henry tersenyum, kemudian membuka laci dan mengeluarkan beberapa kupon warung internet yang sering ia datangi. Kemudian pergi seperti yang dilakukan Jonghyun.

"Dan kau..." Ia memberikan sebuah catatan kecil kepada Minho, "Aku ingin kau datang ke tempat ini dan lihat apa yang bisa kau dapatkan dari perawatan di bangsal reguler."

Minho menerima secarik kertas tersebut dan membaca sebuah nama rumah sakit di sana. Ekspresi wajahnya langsung berubah. Cukup terkejut. "Hyung... ini—"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Hm. Lee Sungmin tidak akan menolak kunjunganmu. Gunakan waktu sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan tur kecil sekitar rumah sakit. Kalau bisa, wawancarai beberapa pasien di bangsal reguler tersebut."

"Tapi kau—" Minho terlihat ragu. "Apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, "Kenapa?"

"Eung... itu... aku mungkin akan menemukan sesuatu... atau tidak sama sekali..." Minho terlihat bingung dengan kata-katanya sendiri. Kemudian akhirnya menyerah dan diam.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menepuk lengan Minho. Sebuah gesture pertemanan yang hangat. "Tidak apa-apa, Minho-ya. Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

oOo

 ** _Malam sebelum hari pertama bekerja…_**

"Kau tinggal disini?"

"Hm. Lantai delapan belas."

Kyuhyun belum bisa melepas tatapan takjub pada sebuah bangunan apartemen mewah di kota itu. Ia pernah beberapa kali datang ke tempat ini sebetulnya, untuk menyelidiki beberapa kasus. Namun satu hal yang selalu terkenang dengan itu semua adalah, bahwa semua kasus yang ia selidiki di apartemen tersebut melibatkan orang-orang besar seperti artis, pengusaha, dan beberapa tokoh dalam dan luar negeri. Apa lagi memang? Kyuhyun memang ditakdirkan untuk mengurus hal-hal kotor yang berhubungan dengan uang dan kekuasaan. Karirnya meningkat karena hal itu.

Dan berbicara soal uang dan kekuasaan, Kyuhyun kini mulai meneliti seseorang yang bersamanya sekarang. "Kau orang kaya, Kim Ryeowook?"

Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu justru tertawa. Jelas seolah mendengar hal yang konyol.

"Aku tahu itu pertanyaan bodoh." Kyuhyun menatap serius. "Tapi aku tidak pernah menemukan orang bisa menjawabnya." Ujarnya lagi.

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Bukan tidak bisa. Tapi memang tidak ada yang mu menjawab pertanyaan itu."

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun masih memasang wajah serius.

"Tanyakan hal itu di depan cermin."

"Huh?"

"Cermin, Tuan Cho. Kau harus mencoba menanyakan pertanyaan tersebut di depan cermin, dan lihat apakah orang di depanmu mau menjawabnya." Ryeowook mendekat, ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata misterius, "Kau ingin mampir?"

Ajakan tersebut sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh Kyuhyun, dan demi Tuhan, pemuda ini masih menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dia curigai sebagai pencuri, pensabotase, dan… penolongnya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Kau terlalu mudah dengan orang asing," tuduhnya.

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahu seolah tak pedul. "Aku tidak memaksa." Kemudian melangkah meninggalkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke dalam gedung. Namun baru saja dua langkah, seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Kartu identitasmu."

"Huh?" Kini ganti Ryeowook yang mengerutkan kening dengan perkataan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jasnya dan mengambil sebuah kartu. "Dengan begini aku bukan lagi orang asing. Ini." Kyuhyun menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook. "Dan aku ingin lihat milikmu." Ia menadahkan tangan untuk meminta kartu identitas pemuda di hadapannya itu.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk mengembalikan pemuda yang dipanggil Ryeowook itu untuk merespon. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tetap mengelurkan sebuah tanda pengenal dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nathan Kim?" Kyuhyun terlihat bingung saat membaca nama tersebut. "Kau bilang namamu Kim Ryeowook."

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, alih-alih mencoba untuk menjelaskan, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti kesakitan. Ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan mengeluh "Dingin…" dengan suara pelan.

Kyuhyun terkejut melihat hal itu, "Ada apa?" ia menahan tubuh Ryeowook yang hampir limbung. "Apa begitu sakit? Kita bisa kembali ke rumah sakit."

Namun pemuda itu menggeleng. "Pertama yang kuinginkan adalah pulang, setelah itu menghubungi dokter keluarga untuk memeriksakan diri lebih lanjut."

Benar. Dokter keluarga. Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak terkejut mendengar hal itu setelah Ryeowook menunjukkan dimana dia tinggal. Sebutan 'dokter-keluarga' adalah satu dalam daftar keistimewaan seseorang dengan harta melimpah.

[…]

Seorang wanita paruh baya membuka pintu dan langsung berseru memanggil pemuda di sebelah Kyuhyun dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'. Satu lagi dalam daftar 'keistimewaan'. Setelah masuk dan ikut memapah Ryeowook menuju kamarnya, wanita tersebut langsung menggunakan telepon dan bicara serius pada seseorang. Jika tidak salah dengar, Kyuhyun menduga bahwa wanita itu tengah menelepon seseorang yang disebut 'dokter keluarga' oleh Ryeowook tadi.

"Dia temanku. Apa kau bisa menjamunya dengan sesuatu yang hangat, Bibi?" Ryeowook berkata lemah ketika wanita itu kembali dan baru sadar jika ada orang asing yang masuk ke kediaman mereka.

Wanita itu tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan memperhatikan Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Mata itu menelusuri Kyuhyun dari kepala hingga ujung kaki. Benar-benar berusaha menemukan hal-hal yang mungkin saja bisa membahayakan penghuni rumah ini.

"Bibi Lucia…" Ryeowook memanggil dengan suara terlalu lembut saat wanita itu tidak beranjak.

"Ya?"

Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, "Menggunakan pandangan itu terhadap tamu sangat tidak sopan."

Wanita yang bernama Lucia tadi akhirnya mengangguk hormat, "Mohon maaf, Tuan Muda. Aku hanya terkejut. Kau… tidak pernah membawa 'teman' ke sini."

Tidak ada sahutan lagi karena Lucia langsung meninggalkan kamar dan bergegas memenuhi permintaan tuannya.

"Aku pernah mendapat tatapan yang lebih mengerikan dari itu." Kyuhyun menggeleng ketika Ryeowook memperlihatkan ekspresi minta maaf padanya. "Tidak apa-apa."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Hal yang tidak lagi membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak suka ketika ada pembicaraan yang tertunda. Dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku. Tapi jika kau ingin istirahat, aku bisa menunggu di luar. Atau… mungkin aku harus pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan perkataannya. Sebagai seorang polisi, memiliki pertanyaan yang tidak ada jawabannya adalah suatu hal yang paling membuat frustasi. Ia sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak tentang Ryeowook ini—atau Nathan Kim jika mengingat tulisan yang tertera di tanda pengenal. Jika pergi saat itu juga, Kyuhyun berpikir mungkin ia akan sulit untuk bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi.

"Kau tidak terlihat benar-benar ingin pergi. Jadi jangan menyiksa diri. Kita bisa melanjutkan yang tadi sambil menunggu dokter datang. Setidaknya bicara dengan seseorang akan sedikit melupakan rasa sakit. Aku yakin aku pasti akan langsung tertidur jika mereka sudah menyuntikkan obat-obat padaku."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia tersenyum. Tapi semua hal yang keluar dari mulut pemuda di hadapannya tidak pernah membuatnya ingin melawan. Sudah terlalu lama ia tidak merasakan hal seperti ini pada seseorang.

"Namaku memang Kim Ryeowook." Ia melanjutkan. "Setidaknya sampai aku diadopsi oleh keluarga dari New York. Mereka membuatku tinggal di sana setelah lulus sekolah dan mengganti nama. Tapi beruntung karena aku masih diizinkan untuk menggunakan nama belakang keluarga. Satu-satunya yang tersisa dari orang tua kandungku."

"Di mana mereka sekarang? Maksudku… orang tua kandungmu."

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab karena Lucia datang dengan dua cangkir teh panas dan kue kecil. "Terima kasih, Bibi."

Wanita itu keluar lagi setelah memberi anggukan hormat.

"Aku yatim piatu sejak lahir. Aku tumbuh di sebuah panti asuhan." Ungkapnya. Ia menyebutkan hal itu seperti apa yang dikatakan adalah hal yang biasa saja.

"Lalu bagaimana kau tahu nama belakang keluargamu?"

Ryeowook menghela napas dan membuat tubuhnya lebih santai di atas tempat tidur. "Karena mereka menandaiku dengan benda yang sentimentil. Sebuah kalung dengan namaku di sana. Setidaknya sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkanku untuk bergabung dengan ratusan anak tanpa orang tua, mereka sudah memberikan sesuatu. Nama. Dan sayangnya sudah tidak kupakai lagi saat ini. Saat mengembalikan tasmu adalah yang pertama kali setelah bertahun-tahun."

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu yang sekarang?"

"Mereka dokter dan pengusaha."

"Dan kau?"

"Aku mengelola sebuah rumah sakit di sini."

Informasi tersebut membuat Kyuhyun terkagum. "Kau dokter?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Aku pebisnis seperti orang tuaku. Hanya saja… sedikit berbeda."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Berbeda?"

"Apa kau pernah mendengar _Cap-off Hospital?_ "

Kyuhyun tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mengenali nama rumah sakit tersebut. _Cap-off Hospital_ adalah sebuah rumah sakit pertama yang menerima pasien tanpa memandang status dan berapa banyak uang yang mereka punya. Mereka menyebutnya 'Cap-off' karena jika kau putus asa dan tidak tahu harus pergi kemana untuk sembuh, kau bisa mengakhiri keputus-asa-an mu dengan pergi ke sana.

Rumah sakit itu menyediakan semua fasilitas setara dengan pasien-pasien yang membayar sangat mahal di rumah sakit lain. Tentu saja seluruh pasien yang masuk akan diperiksa kelayakannya.

Kyuhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih jauh karena pembicaraan mereka mendapat interupsi. Dokter datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan Ryeowook. Pemuda itu hanya diam selama pemeriksaan. Hanya melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang diminta oleh dokter seperti menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mengangkat satu tangan, dan membungkukkan badannya.

"Ada yang patah dan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa." Ujar sang dokter setelah selesai memeriksa.

Ryeowook hanya tertawa kecil mendengar pria itu mengeluh. "Setidaknya mereka memberikanku obat penghilang rasa sakit dan membuatku tidur seperti bayi."

Dokter itu menggeleng dengan lelucon yang dikeluarkan Ryeowook. "Aku harus memeriksamu dengan alat. Kau harus ke rumah sakit besok dan melakukan beberapa test. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, pemerintah tahun melaporkan dana triliunan untuk fasilitas rumah sakit reguler. Dan yang mereka lakukan terhadap korban pemukulan dengan luka di tulang rusuk hanyalah obat tidur. Tidak adakah yang bisa menghentikan semua ini? Brankas 'mereka' pasti sudah penuh."

Kyuhyun mendengar itu, dan meyakini hal itu. Sedikit merasa tidak berguna karena isu dana kesehatan adalah kasus besar yang tengah ia garap selama setahun ini. Sebuah sentilan tajam.

"Pamaaaan~~"

Panggilan dengan nada manja itu ditanggapi dengan cara yang berbeda oleh dua orang di sana. Jika sang dokter hanya memutar bola matanya jengah, Kyuhyun justru berusaha agar air liurnya tidak menetes karena menganga.

 _Apa-apaan orang ini?_ Kyuhyun merutuk dalam hati.

"Nathan. Aku akan menyuruh orang tuamu datang ke Korea jika kau tidak datang untuk pemeriksaan besok. Dan jangan tersenyum seperti itu! Aku jadi tidak bisa memukul kepalamu!"

Ryeowook hanya tertawa pelan dengan keluhan sang dokter. Jika yang dimaksud dengan 'dokter keluarga' adalah orang yang kau percayai untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap kesehatan keluargamu, mungkin untuk kasus pemuda bernama Korea Ryeowook ini bisa dikatakan sedikit lebih dari definisi tersebut. Kyuhyun dapat melihat kedekatan yang memang sudah bisa disebut dengan 'keluarga'.

"Ah… dan teman muda ini?" Akhirnya sang dokter menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun di sana. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menyapa ketika melihat kondisi Ryeowook dan langsung memeriksanya.

"Paman. Dia temanku."

Dokter itu terbelalak, "Teman?" tapi tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kyuhyun, Dokter. Namaku Cho Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun menyodorkan tangan yang langsung disambut hangat oleh pria itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Seperti sudah berabad-abad menunggu hari ini tiba. Akhirnya aku bisa percaya jika keponakanku ini bukan vampir yang hidup tanpa teman. Aku Jhony Walker. Kau pasti bertanya kenapa aku tidak memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Korea, bukan? Karena aku memang tidak punya. Aku hanya keturunan Korea yang lahir dan tinggal di Amerika, ayah ibuku adalah dua orang imigran. Ah… itu cerita yang agak tidak menyenangkan. Tapi aku senang bertemu denganmu, Kyuhyun."

Baiklah. Sekarang Kyuhyun seperti merasa tengah diperkenalkan dengan keluarga calon istri. Walaupun ini benar-benar hal yang sama sekali berbeda dengan pengalamannya dulu.

"Anda bekerja sebagi dokter di _Cap-off_ _hospital_?"

Jhony langsung melirik Ryeowook nakal, "Waaahh, kau benar-benar memiliki teman yang tahu semua tentangmu, Nathan." Ia berkedip menggoda, "Paman bangga padamu." Kemudian kembali pada Kyuhyun. "Aku tidak 'bekerja' di sana. Karena kau seharusnya mendapatkan uang dari sebuah pekerjaan. Katakan saja, aku bersenang-senang di _cap-off_ sebagai dokter. Pekerjaanku yang sebenarnya ada di tempat lain. Kau tahu… rumah sakit yang mahal." Ia terkekeh geli dengan kata-kata kiasan yang dibuatnya sendiri.

"Kami tidak membayar dokter untuk melakukan pekerjaan di sana. _Cap-Off_ adalah tempat orang seperti Paman Jhon untuk melakukan kewajibannya secara penuh." Ryeowook menambahkan. Senyuman di wajahnya sudah hampir meredup karena pengaruh obat yang sudah disuntikkan padanya.

"Oh ya… tentu saja. Siapa yang bisa menolak tawaran untuk masuk surga." Jhony menyahut dengan sedikit sarkatis yang dibuat-buat. Hanya membuat Ryeowook terkekeh geli. "Kau harus istirahat, Nathan."

Ryeowook sudah menutup kedua matanya saat ia menjawab 'oke'. Entah obatnya yang bekerja terlalu cepat atau pemuda itu memang sudah sangat lelah. Jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersyukur bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Benar yang dikatakan Paman Jhony jika ia memang seperti menunggu selama berabad-abad lamanya untuk bicara dengan seseorang seperti ini, menunggu seseorang yang membuatnya menjelaskan banyak hal, menceritakan segalanya. Dan mulai saat ini, apapun yang Kyuhyun tanyakan, Ryeowook akan ada untuk menjawabnya.

[…]

Kedua orang itu bicara sebelum berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Rasa senang yang ditampakkan oleh Dokter Walker bukan sekedar basa-basi karena terbukti ekspresi itu masih terukir bahkan setelah tidak ada Ryeowook yang mendengarkan ataupun melihat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalian bertemu, tapi rasanya ini adalah sebuah kejutan untukku, dan mungkin untuk orang tua Nathan nanti. Oh… aku tak sabar untuk menelepon mereka." Dokter Walker masih bicara dengan nada antusis, hingga mau tak mau Kyuhyun merasa benar-benar nyaman dengan orang itu.

"Kami baru saja bertemu, Dokter. Aku tidak tahu apakah Ryeowook benar-benar menyukainya. Karena pertemuan kami sedikit… tidak biasa."

"Wow, hal ini semakin membuatku penasaran. Lain waktu kau harus menceritakannya." Sang dokter masih saja tertawa. Ia benar-benar bahagia.

"Hmm… Dokter Walker, apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?"

Pria itu mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Walaupun aku tidak janji untuk bisa menjawabnya."

"Kau menyebut soal dana kesehatan pemerintah tadi. Aku hanya penasaran apa kau tahu banyak tentang hal itu. Maksudku… ini memang sudah rahasia umum, seperti korupsi, penggelapan, dan semacamnya. Hanya penasaran, sejauh mana para dokter menanggapi isu-isu seperti itu. Kau pasti tahu, semuanya pasti berpengaruh terhadap pekerjaan kalian sebagai dokter. Dan dokter tidak bekerja dengan tangan kosong, mereka juga butuh fasilitas."

Jhony Walker merubah ekspresi lucunya saat tertawa dengan senyuman yang… mungkin bisa dikatakan prihatin dan khawatir. "Kau memiliki pemikiran yang jeli. Apa kau seorang polisi?"

Kyuhyun merogoh saku jas dan mengeluarkan tanda pengenalnya. "Aku tidak membawa lencana karena tidak sedang bertugas. Tapi kau benar, aku memang seorang polisi. Aku tengah menyelidiki sebuah kasus yang berhubungan dengan anggaran tahunan yang dilaporkan selalu tidak tersalur dengan semestinya."

Pria itu mengangguk mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau ingat bukan saat aku mengatakan tengah bekerja di sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat mahal? Kau harus berkunjung ke sana lain kali. Mereka memiliki bangsal reguler yang tidak biasa."

"Dimana itu?"

"Shi-Yuen University."


	4. 4th Cap

**4th Cap**

Henry meletakkan data hasil unduhannya ke atas meja Kyuhyun, dan Jonghyun pun sudah melaporkan hasil pembicaraannya dengan sang informan. Mereka mendapatkan data dengan cepat dan sangat berhati-hati. Serta tentu saja berharap tidak ada lagi yang bocor.

Seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun duga, semua data terlihat sangat bersih dan tepat hitungan. Bahkan terlalu akurat untuk sebuah anggaran dan laporan realisasi. Mereka seperti hanya menyebutkan bahwa harga jarum suntik dan obat-obatan yang mereka beli selalu bertambah setiap tahunnya, sementara penanggulangan pasien sering kali terabaikan karena alasan ketersediaan alat-alat kesehatan.

"Aku harus menganalisa lebih lanjut dan membandingkan dari satu rumah sakit ke rumah sakit lainnya. Kupikir jika semua ini bisa diolah, kasus ini akan naik ke kantor kejaksaan." Kyuhyun membolak-balikkan lembaran-lembaran hasil temuan Henry.

Pemuda itu mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku masih kesulitan meretas data valid untuk dana yang ditetapkan dan berapa yang sebenarnya tembus ke setiap rumah sakit di beberapa daerah. Jika memang terdapat perbedaan yang signifikan, kita bisa melaporkannya. Aku butuh waktu."

"Kau bisa mengambil tiga hari untuk ini?"

"Aku akan berusaha." Henry kembali ke komputernya untuk menyelesaikan beberapa detail di sana.

Kemudian Kyuhyun beralih pada Jonghyun, tapi pemuda itu terlihat masih sibuk dengan telepon. Jika melihat gaya bicara dan emosi yang berubah-ubah, Jonghyun pasti tengah bicara pada Kangin. Seorang makelar yang bekerja di dua 'alam'. Salah satu informan terbaik yang tim-nya miliki. Kangin begitu tertarik dengan uang. Dia akan begitu loyal untuk sebuah kasus yang berhubungan dengan uang.

"Aku mengerti." Jonghyun mengangguk dan masih terlihat serius mendengarkan. "Tentu saja ini akan berguna, _Hyung._ Aku akan menghubungimu lagi jika masih membutuhkan informasi tambahan."

Kyuhyun menatap Jonghyun yang telah menutup sambungan teleponnya. "Bagaimana?"

"Pertama aku ingin memberitahumu jika informan kita ingin agar bayarannya ditambah karena _double file._ Aku sudah menawar sedemikian rupa. Tapi mereka tetap di harga yang diinginkan."Jonghyun terlihat ragu saat melaporkan hal tersebut. Namun tentu saja sebuah informasi penting akan bernilai sangat mahal, dan ia merasa Kyuhyun harus tahu akan hal ini.

"Berapa yang mereka inginkan?"

Jonghyun mengangkat tangan, kemudian membuka telapak tangan dan menegakkan kelima jarinya. Membuat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Ia bukannya sedang mentolelir jumlah tersebut. Permintaan informan kali ini memang menurutnya sangat tinggi. Dan mengingat sudah banyak yang dikeluarkan sebelum penggeledahan pertama, Kyuhyun harus berpikir ulang untuk menghamburkan. Ini bukan suatu kegiatan yang disponsori. Kasus yang mereka kerjakan belum sampai pada kelengkapan untuk sampai ke meja kejaksaan. Jadi bisa dikatakan, kasus penggelapan dana kesehatan yang tengah ia selidiki saat ini benar-benar masih hanya mengandalkan koneksi diluar kepolisian. Dan mengingat komisaris besar juga tidak selalu memberikan respon baik, mereka harus lebih berhati-hati untuk tidak gagal.

Untuk penggeledahan kemarin Kyuhyun bisa menganggap bahwa dirinya beruntung dalam dua hal. Pertama, ia tidak kehilangan nyawanya. Dan yang kedua, ia membawa 'hasil' berton-ton kokain untuk menggantikan triliunan uang yang seharusnya menjadi barang bukti seungguhnya dalam kasus penggelapan dana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan, Kapten?" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dan menyadarkan pria itu saat masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencari cara. Walau bagaimanapun, kita harus mendapatkan kembali denah itu." Jawab Kyuhyun pelan. "Tapi jangan gegabah. Jangan pernah menunjukkan sikap kalau kita benar-benar harus mendapatkan data tersebut. Aku mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan penyelidikan kita. Seperti… siapapun itu, ada yang tengah menghalangi kita."

Jonghyun dan Henry mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja ada yang aneh. Namun mereka juga tidak tahu bagaimana memulai untuk menelusuri keanehan tersebut.

"Aku khawatir bahwa jika penyelidikan kita bocor, akan berdampak pada mereka memindahkan lokasi penyimpanan. Jika kita gegabah membayar banyak untuk dokumen tersebut, bisa saja itu tidak berarti apapun. Sia-sia."

Kyuhyun kembali diam. Ia bersumpah bukan hal itu yang sekarang harus dikhawatirkan. Minho belum juga kembali dari _Si Yuen Hospital._

 _Apa Minho benar-benar bertemu dengan orang itu? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?_

Dua pertanyaan itu membuatnya hampir gila.

oOo

"Apa rasanya tidak enak?"

Minho tersenyum canggung ketika kegiatannya mengaduk-aduk makanan tidak jelas mulai menarik perhatian pria di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin pesan yang lain?" tanya pria itu lagi. Membuat Minho semakin tak enak.

"Aah.. tidak, Hyung. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Ia tidak berniat untuk berbohong. Minho memang sibuk dengan kepalanya sendiri semenjak Sungmin mengajaknya bicara di luar ketimbang mengobrol di ruangan kerja di rumah sakit yang sarat dengan bau obat-obatan.

Ya. Seperti yang sudah ditugaskan pada Minho, ia mengunjungi rumah sakit _Si Yuen_ dan bertemu dengan kepala rumah sakit. Yang tidak lain adalah Lee Sungmin. Seorang dokter muda yang tengah naik daun karena kebaikan dan kemurahan hatinya di setiap kesempatan kamera merekam kegiatan di rumah sakit terkenal tersebut.

Sebuah program mencengangkan datand dari rumah sakit swasta yang terkenal dan pastinya mahal. Pada awal tahun _Si Yuen Hospital_ mengumumkan bahwa mereka membuka bangsal khusus yang menampung pasien-pasien tanpa memungut biaya. Dapat ditebak siapa saja yang datang mengisi antrian tersebut. Mereka yang sama sekali tidak memiliki biaya namun begitu tidak beruntung karena memiliki penyakit yang hanya dapat disembuhkan dengan obat-obatan mahal.

Program tersebut tentu saja menimbulkan banyak perhatian karena media juga dengan sigap melaporkan sampai hal-hal terkecil mengenai pembukaan bangsal tersebut. Dan tidak terkecuali Lee Sungmin, yang tak lain adalah pencetus program itu. Bagaikan seorang pangeran yang begitu mengasihi rakyat jelata, begitulah televisi, majalah, bahkan internet menyebarkan berita tentang pria itu.

Seakan tidak cukup hanya mengenal Lee sungmin dari luar, masyarakat kemudian melancarkan banyak pertanyaan melalui media sosial mengenai kehidupan rumah tangganya yang baru ia bina satu tahun dengan pemilik rumah sakit terdahulu. Pria yang menakjubkan, suami yang mempesona, dan kepala keluarga yang hebat. Pujian demi pujian datang beruntun kepada Lee Sungmin seakan ketampanannya tidak menjadi satu-satunya daya tarik.

Namun tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kehidupan Lee Sungmin di belakang layar megahnya.

Dan salah satu orang yang tahu benar dengan itu semua ada di depan matanya kini. Tertunduk dan masih melanjutkan mengaduk makanan mahal yang tidak bersalah.

"Aku khawatir jika aku tahu benar apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Minho-ya." Sungmin menatap cemas ke arah pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Canggung. Hanya itu atmosfer yang mendominasi.

Minho menggeleng, "Hanya canggung. Ini pertemuan kita sejak setahun yang lalu. Dan aku merasa tidak enak karena harus mendatangimu hanya masalah pekerjaan." Ia mencoba memasukkan satu gulungan pasta _carbonate_ ke dalam mulutnya. Namun hanya seperti mengunyah segumpalan kapas hingga Minho harus bersusah payah menelan.

"Benar. Kau keterlaluan." Sungmin pura-pura merajuk. "Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa kau masih bersama pria pemarah itu?"

Minho tahu siapa yang dimaksud Sungmin. Ia mengerti walaupun terlihat biasa saja, pria itu tidak sampai hati menyebut nama Kyuhyun dengan riang di hadapannya. "Tentu saja. Dia tidak akan bisa mengurus dirinya seorang diri. Kau tahu bagaimana dia." Mau tak mau Minho tersenyum membayangkan dirinya akan mendapatkan sebuah tinju jika Kyuhyun tahu bagaimana ia dideskripsikan saat ini.

Sungmin tersenyum menunduk. "Bagaimana dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Suasana kembali meredup dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Harusnya tidak sulit karena Minho tahu apa jawabannya. Hanya saja... ada satu rasa dimana Sungmin sama sekali tidak berhak bertanya mengenai Kyuhyun. Lagipula ini bukan pertemuan antar teman. Minho sedang bekerja. Ia menyesalkan kenapa harus berada di sebuah restoran mahal dengan seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Aku tidak mau menutupi bahwa Kyuhyun hyung cukup berbeda sekarang. Tapi ya, dia baik-baik saja." Minho memasukkan segulungan pasta lagi ke dalam mulutnya. Kali ini lebih besar. Tujuannya hanya satu—agar lebih cepat habis. Makanan apapun saat ini tidak bisa terasa enak di lidah.

Pria manis itu tersenyum dan berusaha terlihat biasa saja. "Syukurlah." Ada jeda sebentar. Sungmin menyesap _Americano_ kental yang ia sandingkan dengan pai daging asap di atas meja. makanannya yang belum juga ia sentuh. "Jadi apa yang polisi lakukan di rumah sakitku, hm? Kalian sedang menyelidiki kasus apa?"

"Itu rahasia. Tapi aku bisa memberitahumu bahwa kami hanya tengah meninjau rumah-rumah sakit swasta untuk menjadi perbandingan."

"Dana kesehatan pemerintah." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Sungmin tahu benar jika isu tersebut sudah mencuat di media. Walaupun belum banyak efek yang terjadi karena berita tersebut hanya masuk dalam serangkaian rubrik media yang paling terakhir akan dikunjungi pembaca. Urusan pemerintahan bukan topik yang menarik untuk manusia masa kini. Dan Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun dan Minho masih saja berkutat dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun ya. Kau menebak kemudian aku tidak meng-iya-kan." Minho sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kamera. "Sebelum bertemu denganmu, aku mengambil beberapa gambar dari bangsal reguler _Si Yuen Hospital_. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Sungmin maju sedikit untuk melihat-lihat display hasil jepretan Minho di rumah sakitnya. Bibirnya terkatup dan sedikit mencebik. Seperti bocah yang tengah serius memperhatikan buku bergambar. "Hanya itu?" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan pada Minho yang terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaannya. "Aku bisa mengajakmu berkeliling dan menunjukkan spot-spot terbaik untuk pengambilan gambar." Ujarnya enteng.

Minho kelu mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Ia tidak datang sebagai wartawan yang ingin mempublikasikan rumah sakitnya. Dirinya datang untuk menyelidik. Dan bukan reaksi yang wajar jika salah satu instansi akan menerima dengan lapang dada untuk sebuah kunjungan dari kepolisian. Terlebih menawarkan sebuah tur kecil.

Sungmin tertawa melihat ekspresi Minho. "Kau masih saja menyimpan wajah itu kalau bingung." Ujarnya masih terkikik geli. "Yah. Aku hanya ingin menolong. Lagipula aku percaya kalian tidak akan membuat rumah sakitku ini terlihat jelek."

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin itu." Minho menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu aku harus bicara pada atasanmu. Untuk kunjungan berikutnya, bawa dia bersamamu."

Wajah Minho semakin keruh. "Kau gila. Ada alasan mengapa aku yang datang padamu hari ini." nadanya tak setuju.

Sungmin menyesap kembali minumannya dan menghela napas panjang, seolah sudah menahan sesuatu yang berat sejak tadi. "Bersikaplah profesional. Kalian tidak akan berhasil jika belum mengesampingkan hal-hal pribadi."

Ada kesunyian sesaat ketika Sungmin mendadak serius.

"Kyuhyun pasti mengambil keputusan berat untuk melibatkanku dalam kasusnya. Aku tahu dengan sangat baik, Kyuhyun memiliki ego yang sangat tinggi. Jadi jika kalian serius, aku akan membantu. Tapi tolong jangan lakukan setengah-setengah. Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya, jadi katakan pada Kyuhyun untuk jangan khawatir. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan, dan aku akan sangat menghargai jika ia juga terjun langsung. Ayah mertuaku tidak akan menyukai ini, tapi kalian bisa mempercayaiku."

Minho merasakan dadanya mencelos. Ia seperti berada dalam lift yang jatuh bebas. Kasus ini memang butuh penanganan secara profesional. Tapi bisakah mereka melakukannya? Tidak. Bisakah Kyuhyun melakukannya? Walaupun beberapa kali berada dalam bahaya dan hampir kehilangan nyawa, Minho akan memilih semua pengalaman itu kecuali satu hal.

Saat dimana Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin.

oOo

Kyuhyun mulai kesal dengan tidak ada kabarnya Minho hingga sekarang. Sudah pukul delapan malam dan dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di kantor. _Kemana anak itu? Apa dia kelewat senang bertemu dengan Sungmin?_ Hal itu mengganggunya. Minho sempat menjadi adik kesayangan Sungmin dalam kebersamaan mereka dulu. Kemudian mengingat bahwa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun ini adalah pertama kali Minho mendatangi pria itu, ia gamang luar biasa. Entah harus khawatir, takut atau justru senang.

"Aku tidak ingin mengatakan ini. Tapi kapten keterlaluan terhadap kita." Jonghyun bicara pelan, walaupun sebenarnya dengan nada biasa saja, Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengar. Mereka ada di luar ruangan dan hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari balik jendela.

"Kau cemburu karena dia mencemaskan Minho?" Henry mengerutkan dahinya. Entah karena bingung atau _coke_ yang diminumnya terlalu dingin.

"Aku penasaran. Apa dia juga seperti itu jika tidak mendengar kabar dari kita—aww!"

Henry menjitak kepala Jonghyun. Itu berani ia lakukan karena Henry lebih tua satu tahun dari Jonghyun. "Bicara sembarangan. Tentu saja mereka juga akan mengkhawatirkan kita jika melakukan tugas Minho sekarang."

"Memangnya apa yang Minho kerjakan?"

"Ia ditugaskan untuk meninjau _Si Yuen Hospital._ "

Jonghyun menatap Henry tak mengerti, "Lalu?"

"Bodoh. Kau tidak ingat siapa yang akan kita temui jika pergi ke sana?" Henry gemas mendapati Jonghyun yang lambat. "Lee Sungmin!"

Dan sisanya, mereka berdua berakhir dengan bertengkar karena Jonghyun membuat wajah dan baju Henry lengket dengan semburan minuman dari mulutnya.

oOo

Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia pikirkan. Awalnya ia hanya menghilangkan rasa kesal karena pesan dari Minho memberitahunya bahwa adik pemuda itu minta diantar ke suatu tempat dan membuatnya tidak sempat mampir ke kantor. Walaupun geram, Kyuhyun harus memberinya ijin karena mengingat ketiga anak buahnya itu sudah bekerja keras selama ini. Ia akan merasa seperti atasan yang tidak punya hati jika membuat mereka bekerja melalui batas hingga tidak mengurus keluarga sama sekali.

Terlebih ia mengenal adik Minho, dan gadis itu bukan lawan siapapun jika sudah marah.

Namun langkah kakinya seperti menyuarakan bagian paling kecil dari keinginan terdalam Kyuhyun. Ia kini berdiri di sebuah pintu apartemen, hingga kemudian menyadari bahwa sudah terlambat untuk kembali saat seseorang membukakannya pintu.

"Kyuhyun?" Pemuda itu tersenyum saat mendapati siapa tamunya. "Ada apa malam-malam begini?"

Yang ditanya sejenak bingung harus menjawab bagaimana. Kyuhyun memilih mengusap tengkuknya dengan canggung. "Ehm... aku... aku hanya tidak sengaja melewati tempatmu. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan berjalan-jalan iseng. Kemudian melewati tempat ini dan... kupikir kalau... kalau kau juga belum tidur sepertiku... jadi aku bisa punya teman ngobrol dan—"

Kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun yang terbata dan kacau membuat Ryeowook terkikik geli. Ia menganggap Kyuhyun begitu lucu saat ini. "Masuklah. Di dalam lebih hangat." Ujarnya kemudian sambil membuka pintu lebih lebar untuk mempersilahkan Kyuhyun masuk.

Ryeowook mempersilahkan tamunya duduk dan menawari apakah Kyuhyun ingin minum bir. "Tidak apa jika satu kaleng saja."

Jawaban itu mau tak mau membuat Ryeowook tersenyum senang. "Kau beruntung. Aku baru saja sampai rumah. Hari ini rumah sakit sangat ramai. Sedikit kesal karena hanya bisa membantu secara administrasi. Seharusnya aku juga kuliah kedokteran dulu. Paman Jhon sering mengomel untuk itu."

Kyuhyun menerima sekaleng bir yang diberikan Ryeowook. Ia membuka bagian atasnya dan langsung menyesap. Minuman dingin itu kemudian melegakan tenggorokan dan membuatnya lebih santai. "Kau seharusnya istirahat. Aku jadi menganggu datang ke sini."

"Oh. Tidak." Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun dan menjulurkan kaki ke atas meja. "Aku tidak pernah bisa langsung tidur jika lelah. Biasanya aku harus menelepon ibuku dulu jika dia tidak sedang sibuk, kemudian baru bisa tidur. Tapi sudah jarang aku lakukan karena ayah selalu protes bahwa aku sudah tidak pantas seperti itu dan mengomel agar aku mencari seseorang untuk bisa diajak tidur."

Kyuhyun merasa minumannya masuk ke dalam tenggorokan. Ia tersedak. Kata-kata Ryeowook sangat bebas menurutnya. Ia menenangkan diri setelah pemuda itu menanyakan 'Kau kenapa?'

"Jangan kaget. Kau harus ingat kalau aku diasuh oleh budaya barat." Ryeowook berkata santai.

Kyuhyun mengangguk setelah batuknya berhenti. "Bukan begitu. Aku juga pernah tidur dengan seseorang. Tapi mengatakannya di depan orang asing masih bukan suatu hal yang biasa bagiku."

Mendengar kalimat Kyuhyun barusan, Ryeowook menoleh, "Hei..." panggilnya pelan. Ada nada dingin di dalamnya.

Pria di sampingnya pun menoleh dan mendapati tatapan Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak bisa diartikan.

"Kau masih menganggapku orang asing?"

"Aku baru mengenalmu satu minggu ini." Kyuhyun menjawab cepat.

Ryeowook membenarkan posisinya duduknya jadi menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia menarik kedua kaki dan melipatnya di depan dada. "Kalau begitu kenali aku lebih jauh. Kau harus tahu orang seperti apa yang rumahnya kau datangi malam-malam. Salah-salah bagaimana jika dia orang jahat? Seorang kanibal? Kau bisa saja jadi makanannya."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas. Ia menangkap kekecewaan dari nada bicara Ryeowook. Darahnya berdesir ketika rasa bersalah itu hadir dan mengisi tiap ruang di dadanya. "Bukan begitu maksudku."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya menyandar di punggung sofa.

Lama Kyuhyun diam memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Tapi yang datang di kepalanya hanya beberapa kebodohan dan mungkin akan membuat Ryeowook lebih tersinggung.

"Aku memperkenalkanmu sebagai teman kepada Paman Jhony. Dia sudah seperti orang tuaku sendiri di sini. Aku sedih ternyata kau masih menganggapku orang asing." Ryeowook masih menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun yang kini memancarkan penyesalan yang lebih dalam.

"Maaf." Akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan itu.

Mereka menikmati minuman dan pemandangan malam dari balik jendela besar yang menghubungkan ruang dengan sofa panjang dimana keduanya berada dengan balkon apartemen. Terjebak dengan pikiran masing-masing tanpa satu kata terucap. Seakan baik Ryeowook ataupun Kyuhyun hanya mau mengadu dengan para bintang di atas sana. Dan pertanyaannya adalah apa mereka mendengarkan?

Kyuhyun sudah mengabiskan satu gelas bir dan merasakan tubuhnya mulai mengantuk. Ia menguap beberapa kali. Hal yang terjadi kemudian adalah ia merasakan kepalanya diusap dengan lembut oleh seseorang. Ryeowook jelas tengah membelai rambut tebal milik Kyuhyun. Entah mungkin karena pengaruh alkohol atau memang kelewat lelah, Kyuhyun membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Tangan Ryeowook di kepalanya terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kurasa hariku di rumah sakit tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan harimu, Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah melihat orang tuaku atau Paman Jhony menguap seperti itu setelah seharian mengurus pasien." Katanya lembut.

Suara Ryeowook bagaikan musik pengantar tidur.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya banyak agar bisa lebih mengenalku? Dianggap orang asing sedikit membuatku marah." Tangan Ryeowook masih berada di kepala Kyuhyun ketika pria itu menoleh.

Kyuhyun menghela napas, "Sudah kukatakan bukan itu maksudku, Ryeowook." Matanya terpejam beberapa detik merasakan tangan Ryeowook yang hangat. "Jangan marah. Justru aku berpikir kalau kau yang masih menganggapku orang asing."

"Aku mengenalkanmu pada paman—"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk, memotong kalimat pemuda di hadapannya. "Aku mengingat itu dengan baik."

Ryeowook melanjutkan menginvasi wajah Kyuhyun dengan jari-jari lentiknya. Dahi yang lebar, alis yang tebal, kelopak mata dengan lipatan samar, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang tebal. Ia tak lagi marah ketika Kyuhyun diam saja untuk perlakuannya tersebut. "Kau diam saja orang asing menyentuh wajahmu." Kata Ryeowook setengah berbisik.

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku semakin merasa bersalah." Kyuhyun membalas dengan suara pelan namun masih terdengar jantan di telinga Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang asing menyentuh wajahku. Kau bukan orang asing lagi. Senang?"

Ryeowook terkikik geli mendengar Kyuhyun seperti pria yang akhirnya mengalah pada perkataan kekasihnya. "Good boy."

"Aku mengantuk. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang." Kyuhyun berkata namun tidak beranjak. Ia benar-benar terlena dengan tangan lembut dan suara Ryeowook.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?"

Ada diam beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun menjawab, "Bagaimana ini? Aku suka berada di sini."

oOo

Kyuhyun membuka mata ketika mencium aroma manis dan hangat. Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat penglihatannya fokus dan menyadari bahwa ia tidak berada di atas tempat tidurnya dengan warna abu-abu yang mendominasi. Warna yang selalu ia temui saat membuka mata pada pagi hari di tempat tinggalnya.

Namun kali ini semuanya berwarna putih. Dan hanya dalam beberapa kedipan matanya ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah tidur di atas sofa rumah orang lain. Rumah Ryeowook.

Ia terjengat bangun dan merasakan dunia berputar di sekelilingnya.

Di atas meja terdapat dua buah kaleng bir yang ia minum bersama si pemilik rumah semalam. Kadar alkoholnya yang rendah sepertinya masih bisa memicu kelelahan setelah seharian bekerja. Ia ingat semalam memang merasa sangat mengantuk dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Namun sesuatu menahannya. Sebuah kenyamanan yang masih asing.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah dengan wajah segar walau masih berpakaian santai. Ia melihat ke arah jam digital di atas lemari pajangan dekat televisi. Masih pukul setengah tujuh. Ini rekor bangun dirinya yang paling pagi. Dan terbangun karena aroma masakan adalah hal yang ditemui saat ia masih tinggal dengan ibunya di Busan.

"Hm." Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk. Ia menanggapi kecerobohannya dengan berpura-pura bersikap biasa, padahal di dalam hati ia masih sangat canggung dan merutuk dirinya karena sudah begitu bodoh.

"Cucilah wajahmu. Ada handuk bersih di dalam kamar mandi. Kau bisa menggunakan sikat gigi baru di dalam lemari P3K. Ah, apa kau mau baju bersih juga? Aku menyimpan beberapa milik paman Jhony, sepertinya akan pas. Kalian memiliki tinggi badan yang sama."

Kyuhyun ingin menolak, tapi pakaiannya memang terasa sudah tidak nyaman. "Kau punya yang bisa dipakai untuk ke kantor?" ia pasti tak akan sempat pulang ke rumah untuk berganti baju.

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir lalu dengan cepat tersenyum, "Sepertinya ada. Kau tidak memakai kemeja dan setelan kan?"

Setelah meneriakkan letak kamar mandi, Ryeowook menghilang dari ruangan dimana Kyuhyun masih dalam keadaan nyawanya belum terkumpul benar. Ia bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi seperti kakek-kakek.

Saat di depan wastafel, Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Ryeowook berteriak lagi untuk menemuinya di dapur karena sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Kyuhyun termangu menyadari bahwa sudah begitu lama ia tidak berada dalam suasana rumah seperti ini. Dulu ia sering terbangun di atas tempat tidur yang bukan miliknya. Dulu ia kerap kali menggunakan sabun muka dan sikat gigi milik orang lain untuk membersihkan diri di pagi hari. Dulu ia juga pernah mendengarkan teriakan-teriakan manis seperti _'handuknya ada di dalam lemari', 'kau mau ganti baju bersih?', atau 'cepat keluar. Sarapanmu sudah siap!'_.

Sudah sejak lama, dan kini ia menemukannya kembali.

"Roti bakar dengan selai coklat. Kau suka telurnya dimasak matang atau setengah matang?" Ryeowook bertanya sambil menuangkan segelas jus jeruk ke dalam gelas Kyuhyun.

"Yang matang saja." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan suara serak. Ia meneguk minuman yang baru saja disediakan untuknya. Merasa lebih baik, matanya mulai mengikuti gerak-gerik Ryeowook. "Kau biasa menggunakan dapur?"

Ryoewook tidak menoleh, namun tersenyum dalam kesibukannya. "Salah satu syarat bertahan hidup sendiri adalah merajai dapur."

Mereka akhirnya duduk menikmati sarapan sederhana dengan tenang. Kyuhyun begitu menikmati telur dan rebusan kentang serta wortel dengan lelehan keju di atasnya. Ahh... bukan sarapan yang bisa dikatakan sederhana sekarang. Kyuhyun seperti tengah berlibur di Negeri Paman Sam.

" _American breakfast._ " Ujar Ryeowook. "Kau suka?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku sudah hampir menghabiskannya. Rasanya tak mungkin untuk menjawab 'tidak suka', kan?"

Ryeowook puas dengan jawaban Kyuhyun. Bagaimanapun juga, ia tidak suka jika seseorang mengabaikan masakannya. Bukan ritual setiap hari memang untuk menggunakan dapur. Ryeowook biasanya memilih sarapan dalam perjalanannya ke rumah sakit. Memasak adalah hal yang ia lakukan hanya jika senggang atau terpaksa karena lapar. Atau jika paman Jhony mengunjunginya. Itupun harus dirayu dulu.

Tapi tetap saja. Ia benci jika seseorang mengabaikan makanan. Terlebih buatannya.

"Kau tinggal sendirian, Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook bertanya setelah menghabiskan roti panggangnya sendiri. Ia memilih air putih untuk melancarkan makanannya sampai ke lambung.

"Hm. Setahun ini aku pindah sendirian."

"Setahun? Sebelumnya kau tinggal dengan seseorang?"

Kyuhyun diam sebentar karena bingung harus menjawabnya. Sepertinya kalimat pertama sudah salah arah. Ia memang tinggal sendiri di Seoul, sudah bertahun-tahun meninggalkan kampung halaman karena ia dipromosikan ke kantor pusat. Ibunya hanya berkunjung sesekali.

Ryeowook tidak berniat mendesak. Pria seperti Kyuhyun bukan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan tidak laku. Ia tampan, punya pekerjaan baik walaupun kadang berbahaya, dan cukup peduli dengan orang lain. Tidak mungkin ia tidak pernah memiliki 'seseorang' yang spesial dalam hidupnya. "Mau tambah jusnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, sedikit merasa tak enak karena menolak menjawab pertanyaan Ryeowook. "Kau hanya minum air putih?" ujar Kyuhyun.

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Pagi hari sangat krusial untuk tubuhku. Aku bisa mendadak diare walau hanya minum segelas susu pagi-pagi."

"Yang benar saja." Kyuhyun terlihat tak percaya. "Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kulitmu begitu halus."

Hening. Kyuhyun ingin sekali memukul mulutnya karena bicara sembarangan. Memorinya masih sangat mengingat bagaimana telapak tangan Ryeowook saat membelai wajahnya. Seorang pria serampangan dan jarang merawat diri tidak akan memiliki tangan sehalus itu. Kyuhyun tahu karena pernah menemukan yang seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Maaf. Aku bicara sembarangan lagi."

"Aku cukup senang jika perkataanmu jujur." Ryeowook tertawa kecil mendapati wajah pria di hadapannya itu berubah lega. "Kau lucu. Seharusnya kau mencoba berakting, Kyuhyun. Kau pandai merubah ekspresi wajah. Perubahan yang drastis tiap menitnya." Ia mngacungkan ibu jari tanda kagum.

Mereka tertawa berdua dengan sisa waktu di pagi hari. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah canggung. Di kepolisian, keahliannya dalam bernegosiasi sangat terkenal. Ia bisa bicara dengan siapapun dan dimanapun. Orang bisu saja mungkin bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Kyuhyun memiliki kharisma untuk berkomunikasi dengan baik. Kekonyolannya yang tanpa ia sadari banyak berfungsi persuasif.

Tapi sejak pengalaman buruk setahun yang lalu, ia sedikit kehilangan kepercayaan diri. Pekerjaannya sebagai polisi memang membuatnya sering berada dalam bahaya. Namun bukan hal itu yang membuatnya tak bergairah setahun ini. Sesuatu yang ditakutinya sejak kecil menimpa dirinya.

Ia kehilangan seseorang yang paling berharga.

"Jam berapa kau harus sampai di tempat kerja?" Kyuhyun mulai membiasakan diri untuk bersikap tak canggung. Dengan begitu ia tak akan membuat Ryeowook tersinggung seperti semalam.

"Jam sembilan. Kenapa?"

"Aku antar."

"Kau bawa mobil?"

"Tentu saja." Kyuhyun tersenyum bangga. Setidaknya ia bisa membalas sarapan lezat Ryeowook pagi ini dengan mengantarnya.

"Mobil patroli?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan wajah cemas.

Kyuhyun menganga dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Yang benar saja. Aku tidak menggunakan aset kepolisian untuk kepentingan pribadi. Itu korupsi namanya!"

Ryeowook sedikit menjauhkan diri ke belakang karena reaksi Kyuhyun yang berlebihan. "Iya. Baik. Tidak perlu berteriak. Aku akan membereskan peralatan makan dulu dan berganti pakaian. Owh... aku baru lihat ada manusia yang begini." Pemuda itu menggeleng sebal dan pergi untuk mencuri bekas sarapan.

Sepeninggalnya Ryeowook dari dapur, Kyuhyun baru menyadari jika reaksinya tadi keterlaluan. Namun disela-sela penyesalan, ia menyadari jika apa yang baru saja dilakukannya adalah 'berdebat'. Kyuhyun kembali menemukan dirinya yang hilang. Ia tidak berdebat di rumah. Dan kini Kyuhyun baru saja melakukannya.

Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun tersenyum.

oOo

"Aku tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain pasta _carbonate_ dan foto-foto pasien bangsal."

Kyuhyun menatap Minho tak mengerti. Ia menyuruh anak buahnya tersebut untuk meninjau program kelas reguler yang dibuka _Si Yuen Hospital._ Rumah sakit itu memiliki tenaga medis dan peralatan rumah sakit terbaik di korea selatan. Setiap orang yang berobat ke sana sudah pasti memiliki uang banyak. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir mereka membuka kelas pengobatan gratis, dan yang paling mencengangkan adalah bangsal yang dibuat menggunakan paramedis dan teknik pengobatan yang sama dengan mereka yang bisa membayar jutaan won untuk satu kali periksa.

Sekarang ia menunggu informasi apa yang sudah Minho dapakan dari kunjungannya. Tapi sepertinya sia-sia karena anak buahnya yang satu itu terlihat memang tidak mendapatkan apapun.

"Kau bertemu Lee Sungmin kan?" Kyuhyun terpaksa menyebut nama itu lagi. Hatinya sedikit sakit saat mengucapkannya.

Minho mengangguk. "Ia begitu senang bertemu denganku, dan kami akhirnya justru menghabiskan waktu mengobrol di sebuah restoran."

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak mengamuk.

"Dia hanya bersedia bekerja sama dan memberikan beberapa informasi hanya jika..." Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha memilah kata yang cukup aman.

"Jika apa? Katakan padaku." Kyuhyun terlihat tidak sabar. Minho tidak pernah ragu berkata saat melapor.

"Kau yang bicara padanya."

Ada buncahan aneh di dadanya. Ia tak yakin dengan ketidaknyamanan ini. Kyuhyun diam dan berusaha mencerna pesan yang disampaikan Minho padanya. Kenapa harus dia sendiri yang pergi menemui pria itu? Sungmin mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana ia hidup sampai saat ini. Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuat pria dengan kulit pucat itu menggeram karena sensasi menyakitkan. Ia meminta bantuan Minho untuk membuat semuanya seprofesional mungkin. Dalam tugasnya, ia boleh mendelegasikan siapapun untuk mencari informasi. Ia tidak melakukan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tahu ini akan sama sulitnya dengan menangani sendiri. Tapi haruskah Sungmin membuatnya jadi semakin terlihat tidak mungkin bagi Kyuhyun?

"Dia benar-benar tak punya hati." Kyuhyun berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. jika saja pekerjaan dan egonya tidak setinggi ini, ia tidak akan mau berhubungan sekecil apapun itu dengan pria bernama Lee Sungmin. Pria itu hanya akan seperti duri dalam daging di kehidupannya. Sebuah genangan asam di tengah padang gurun yang tandus. Jika kau minum, kau akan mati. Namun jika tidak minum pun, kau tetap akan mati.

Namun ia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Pernyataan Dokter Walker saat di kediaman Ryeowook menggelitik jiwa investigasinya. Jelas pria tengah baya itu tahu sesuatu, namun tidak cukup bodoh untuk membeberkannya.

"Hyung. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Minho bertanya dengan suara pelan. Padahal di ruangan tidak ada siapapun.

Diam yang cukup lama, sampai akhirnya dengan ragu Kyuhyun berkata, "Baiklah. Tidak ada jalan lain."

oOo

"Kita bisa melakukan _sharing_ dari mereka yang membayar dengan jumlah besar. Aku tidak bisa membuat anggaran yang seperti ini. Terlalu mengada-ngada."

"Jangan naif, Dokter Lee. Jika kita tetap bertahan seperti ini, anda tahu benar tidak akan bisa membiayai semua pengobatan. Lagipula jumlah pasien yang masuk menunjukkan peningkatan setiap minggunya. Kita tidak akan bisa bertahan dengan subsidi silang." Seorang dengan pakaian dokter lain mengutarakan balasan untuk reaksi keberatan yang diucapkan Sungmin.

Pemuda itu memijat kepalanya. Bukan seperti ini yang dirinya inginkan. Dana tersebut seharusnya bisa mencukupi jika bangsal tidak dibuka secara besar-besaran. Haruskah ia berterima kasih pada media karena membuat rumah sakitnya penuh sesak setiap hari?

"Aku membuka bangsal reguler untuk menangani pasien di lingkungan terdekat, dokter Moon. Untuk itu aku berani menjanjikan pengobatan yang setara dengan kelas VIP." Sungmin berkata resah. "Lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang? Kita ini bukan _Cap-off Hospital._ "

"Karena itulah kita bisa menggunakan dana ini, Dokter. Ayah mertuamu sudah memberi jalan. Kau jangan egois. Utamakan kepentingan pasien."

Di tengah diskusi pelik itu, sebuah ketukan dari luar membuat semua orang diam. Seorang wanita muda dengan setelan rapi dan rambut diikat membentuk sebuah gulungan yang formal masuk ke dalam ruangan Sungmin. "Maaf mengganggu. Anda punya tamu, Dokter Lee. Dia bertanya apakah bisa menemui anda saat ini."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun dari kepolisian."

[...]

Kyuhyun tidak menatap Sungmin yang justru memandangnya tanpa jeda saat ini. ia lebih memilih pemandangan di balik kaca besar ruangan tersebut. Hal itu mengingatkannya bahwa Ryeowook memiliki yang seperti ini di rumahnya. Tempat dimana mereka bisa memandang ke atas langit tanpa batas.

Keheningan masih menguasai bahkan setelah sekretaris Sungmin mengantarkan secangkir teh kopi untuk tamu mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang." Sungmin akhirnya memecah kesunyian lebih dulu.

Perkataan tersebut mau tak mau menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dari jendela kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan jalan-jalan dan gedung-gedung si sekitar rumah sakit. "Sekretarismu mengatakan kau tengah melakukan pertemuan tadi. Mengejutkan bahwa aku sudah membuat mereka bubar."

 _Sekalipun itu pertemuan dengan orang nomor satu di negeri ini, aku akan membubarkannya jika kau datang._

Sungmin diam. Ia hanya menyuarakannya di dalam hati.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya ingin menyambut baik permintaan orang yang akan membantu penyelidikan. Kasus ini sudah kami amati sangat lama. Seharusnya memang aku sendiri yang turun tangan agar bisa menaruhnya sampai di meja kejaksaan." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam.

Di dalam hati, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa pria di hadapannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia tetap terlihat begitu menawan. Sungmin akan selalu menunjukkan bagian terbaiknya pada siapapun yang ia temui. Bahkan untuk pegawainya yang paling rendah. Seperti masih segar dalam ingatan Kyuhyun, bahwa ia pernah memiliki seseorang dengan penampilan sesempurna itu.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sudah begitu lama. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyuhyun enggan menjawabnya. Baginya pertanyaan itu sudah tidak lagi memiliki keampuhan yang tinggi untuk beramah tamah dengan Sungmin. "Bisa kita langsung saja pada intinya?"

"Kau terlihat lebih kurus. Apa ibumu jarang datang berkunjung ke Seoul?" Seolah perkataan Kyuhyun tidak pernah ada. Sungmin mengabaikannya dan tetap fokus dengan pertanyaan yang mungkin dianggap sebagian orang hanya berbasa-basi.

"Dokter Lee. Aku dan kau sama-sama orang sibuk. Jadi mari kita selesaikan urusan ini dengan cepat." Kyuhyun mulai jengah, namun ia masih menahan diri.

"Oh, aku sangat merindukan wanita itu. Dia membuat pasta ikan dengan sangat baik. Kapan kau akan pulang ke Busan? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya lagi."

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. "Kau ingin berbulan madu dengan istrimu di rumah ibuku?"

"Tidak Kyuhyun. Kita bisa mengunjunginya berdua—"

"LEE SUNGMIN! Kau ingin main-main denganku?!"

Emosi sudah tak bisa lagi terbendung. Kyuhyun merasa dipermainkan datang ke sini.

Sungmin tidak sedang berpura-pura terkejut. Namun dengan cepat ia bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri. ia kembali tersenyum sambil mengangguk. "Benar begitu, Kyuhyun. Kau seharusnya berteriak seperti itu sejak awal padaku. Mungkin kau juga bisa menambahkannya dengan satu pukulan. Aku tidak akan keberatan."

Kyuhyun diam untuk mengendalikan laju detak jantungnya yang seperti berlarian tidak teratur. Dadanya naik turun dan tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya yang pucat pasi mendadak memerah.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Jangan panggil namaku seperti itu." Potong Kyuhyun dengan intonasi dingin.

Sungmin menyerah. "Baiklah. Kapten Cho. Sekarang aku siap menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan darimu."

Kyuhyun seolah sudah tidak bernfsu lagi untuk melaksakan niatnya jika saja itu bukan menyangkut pekerjaan penting. Kepalanya berdenyut dan darahnya mengalir deras di bawah kulitnya. Ia tidak pernah berteriak pada Sungmin. Bahkan pada titik dimana ia begitu marah. Tapi sekarang...

"Aku hanya ingin tahu darimana kau mendapatkan dana untuk mengoperasikan bangsal reguler dengan fasilitas yang tidak jauh berbeda dari pasien-pasien kalian di kelas utama." Kyuhyun akhirnya mampu menanyakan hal itu tanpa emosi.

Sungmin tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menyesap minumannya terlebih dahulu dengan cara yang masih sangat elegan. "Subsidi silang." Ungkapnya setelah menaruh cangkir kembali ke atas meja. "Dengan tarif yang cukup tinggi di kelas utama dan VVIP, kami menggunakan setengah keuntungan untuk menjalankan pengobatan di bangsal reguler."

"Apa pasien kelas utama kalian tahu mengenai hal ini?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka justru senang saat mengetahui bahwa dari biaya yang mereka bayarkan kepada rumah sakit ini, ada beberapa persen yang digunakan untuk menolong mereka yang tidak memiliki."

"Mereka senang katamu?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan yang didengarnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan menampakkan pesona yang masih dinilai luar biasa oleh Kyuhyun. "Tidak semua orang kaya itu pelit, Kapten. Kau harus mulai menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran picik mengenai golongan orang berada."

"Golongan orang-orang sepertimu."

Ada gigitan kecil di hati Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut. Hal yang memang tidak pernah menyatukan pendapat mereka walaupun saat keduanya masih bersama. Kyuhyun memiliki pandangan buruk dengan golongan kelas elit. Bukan karena ia terlahir dari keluarga biasa saja. Tapi sebuah pengalaman buruk dengan para orang-orang kaya membuat Kyuhyun selalu menaruh curiga pada mereka yang bisa mengumpulkan uang sangat banyak.

Karena itu jugalah Kyuhyun menjadi spesialisasi kasus-kasus orang berada. Ia memiliki obsesi kuat untuk menarik semua harta kotor yang tersembunyi dalam setiap bangunan megah.

Namun Sungmin tidak menanggapinya. Ia tahu akan seperti apa berdebat dengan Kyuhyun. "Apa kau mau memeriksa aliran dana rumah sakit secara detail?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, "Tentu. Aku tidak akan ragu dengan barang bukti. Kau seperti memberikan seekor ikan kepada kucing liar. Selama itu bisa membantu penyelidikan, aku sangat menghargainya." Ia meneliti apa maksud Sungmin sampai ia dengan mudah mau meberikan data yang sangat rahasia kepada kepolisian. Sejenak dirinya berpikir bahwa Sungmin hanya ingin pamer. Data-data itu hanya akan terbit jika terdapat keanehan yang akan membawa rumah sakit pada hukum. Jika tidak, tidak ada yang berhak membeberkannya. Begitu cara kerja aparat penegak hukum.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sungmin masih memajang senyuman di bibirnya.

"Untuk saat ini cukup. Aku harus pergi."

"Kyuhyun, tunggu." Sungmin buru-buru mencegah sebelum pria itu beranjak dari sofa. "Sudah waktunya makan siang. Kita bisa makan—"

"Kau tahu aku akan langsung menolaknya, Sungmin. Jangan pernah mencobanya lagi. Kau hanya akan menurunkan harga dirimu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Itu kalimat paling menyakitkan yang datang dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia sebetulnya sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk pertemuan ini. Pria itu bahkan memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun akan melakukan hal yang lebih menyakitkan. Tapi sepertinya dia memang memiliki hati yang rapuh di hadapan Kyuhyun. Di dalam hati kecilnya, jika memang serapuh ini, bagaimana bisa dulu ia sanggup memilih meninggalkan Kyuhyun?

Sungmin akhirnya hanya harus rela melihat tubuh Kyuhyun hilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya.

oOo

Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya saat baru melaju setidaknya satu kilometer dari _Si Yuen Hospital._ Ia membenamkan wajahnya diantara kedua tangan yang melingkar pada kemudi. Napasnya masih memburu dan ia tak mampu berpikir jernih. Hari ini dirasa lebih berat dibandingkan jika ia harus mengejar kawanan pengendara sepeda motor yang ugal-ugalan.

Tak berapa lama ponselnya berbunyi.

"Siapa?"

[Ehm... apa aku menghubungi di saat yang tidak tepat?]

Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan si penelepon. Suara Ryeowook terdengar kecewa bercampur dengan rasa tak enak. "Oh? Hmm... maaf Ryeowook, aku tidak melihat layar saat mengangkat telepon."

[Kau baik-baik saja? Nada suaramu galak sekali. Apa ada pencuri yang kabur dari tahanan?]

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum mendengar lelucon Ryeowook.

[Oh.. oh... aku bisa mendengar kalau kau tersenyum. Sepertinya aku punya bakat untuk meluluhkan hati seorang polisi yang galak.] ada tawa kecil yang renyah berkumandang di telinga Kyuhyun. Mau tak mau pria itu ikut tertawa.

"Hm. Kau harus lebih sering menghubungiku agar aku tidak cepat mati karena hipertensi." Kyuhyun setuju dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bagaimana harimu, tuan dermawan?" suasana hatinya dengan cepat membaik. Itu mengejutkannya secara pribadi.

"Tidak banyak yang menarik perhatian. Tapi aku senang karena ada beberapa dana sumbangan untuk _Cap-off_ yang masuk hari ini. Jadi walaupun kondisi rumah sakit sangat ramai dan Paman Jhon terus saja marah-marah padaku, aku ingin mentraktirmu makan siang." Nada bicara Ryeowook terdengar ceria.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggung dan kepalanya di bangku kemudi. Tubuhnya sudah lebih santai dan debaran jantungnya berangsur normal. Ryeowook seperti obat penenang baginya saat itu. "Aku punya tempat favorit untuk siang hari yang dingin seperti ini. Tapi aku ragu apakah seorang Nathan Kim terbiasa dengan masakan yang tradisional."

Ryeowook kembali terkikik. " _Well, try me then._ "

[...]

Bukan rumah makan mewah ataupun sebuah cafe yang mereka kunjungi. Tempat itu ada di ujung jalan kota yang sempit dan padat dengan bangunan-bangunan sederhana. Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobil di depan sebuah toko yang tidak beroperasi. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalan beberapa meter ke dalam pemukiman dan menemukan satu kedai yang memasang gambar kalkun sangat besar.

"Kita akan makan dia siang ini?" Ryeowook menunjuk spanduk kalkun tersebut sambil membelalak lucu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Menu _Sam gyetang_ khusus yang tidak ada dimanapun. Kau belum pernah makan daging kalkun, kan?"

"Apakah enak?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kyuhyun langsung menggiring Ryeowook masuk ke dalam rumah makan tersebut. Dan seketika seorang wanita berumur di atas lima puluhan menyambut dengan terlalu antusias.

"Omo! Lihat siapa yang datang. Yah, kenapa kau baru berkunjung sekarang? Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Kyuhyun memanggil wanita itu dengan Bibi Minah. Karena walaupun sudah berumur, ia masih tetap memancarkan aura kecantikan yang membuat semua orang jadi ingin tersenyum. Minah adalah panggilan sayang Kyuhyun untuk wanita tersebut.

Kyuhyun merangkul pundak kecilnya, "Maafkan aku Bibi. Beberapa bulan terakhir aku sangat sibuk hingga tak sempat mampir." Ia menggoda wanita itu seperti seorang playboy yang menggoda gadis-gadis lugu.

"Dasar anak nakal! Kau tidak melihat jika ada aku ya?!"

Kyuhyun meringis ketika merasakan sebuah pukulan dari belakang kepalanya. Itu Paman Sung Goon, suami dari wanita yang tadi ia goda. Pukulannya masih sangat sakit dan masih sangat mencemburui Kyuhyun jika sudah 'bermesraan' dengan istrinya.

"Aishh... kakek tua ini. Aku sudah lama tidak kemari dan ingin melepas rindu dengan istrimu. Masa' memeluk saja tidak boleh."

"Bocah kurang ajar—"

"Yah. Yah. Yah... sudah.. sudah. Kalian duduk saja. Aku akan menyiapkan sesuatu untuk makan siang. _Yeobo..._ kau jangan marah-marah terus, nanti darah tinggimu kumat.

Ryeowook hanya bisa tersenyum melihat kedekatan mereka bertiga. Seperti sebuah keluarga yang berisi sepasang suami istri dan anak laki-laki yang nakal. Ia penasaran dimana Kyuhyun mengenal orang-orang seperti ini.

"Mereka dulu tinggal di Busan. Di lingkungan dimana ibuku sekarang tinggal. Mereka memutuskan untuk berbisnis rumah makan dan meninggalkan kampung halaman. Sejak dulu masakan Bibi Minah sudah terkenal sangat lezat di desa. Untuk itu mereka mencoba mengadu nasib di ibukota."

"Kelihatannya mereka sangat menyayangimu." Ryeowook masih terlihat takjub dengan pasangan yang saat ini sibuk di dapur mereka yang transparan. Sepertinya sengaja dibuat untuk mempertontonkan pengunjung dengan aksi masak-memasak mereka.

"Aku sudah seperti anak mereka sendiri. Sejak Ayah meninggal, sebagian kebutuhan hidupku dan ibu ditanggung oleh mereka. Aku dulu sempat membuatkan rumah makan kecil-kecilan dari hasil bekerja saat masih bertugas di Busan sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah merawat kami selama ini. Ketika sudah dipindahkan ke Seoul selama setahun, mereka bertanya apakah usahanya bisa dikembangkan di sini. Jadi aku membantu mereka mempersiapkan segalanya. Walaupun kecil, tempat ini tidak pernah sepi pengunjung."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku bisa melihatnya." Mereka hampir tidak mendapatkan tempat duduk karena kedai sudah sangat ramai oleh pengunjung. Beruntung Kyuhyun adalah 'keluarga', jadi mereka diberikan tempat khusus di sana.

"Ibumu tidak ikut tinggal bersamamu?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Baginya, tidak ada rumah terbaik selain tempat dimana kenangan bersama ayah pernah dibangun. Jadi aku tidak pernah berhasil membujuknya untuk pindah."

"Aku tidak tahu kau berasal dari Busan. Kulitmu tidak seperti anak-anak pantai." Ryeowook memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

Kyuhyun _nyengir_ memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih. "Aku tidak punya jawaban untuk itu. Ibuku sendiri juga heran kenapa aku tidak punya kulit yang gelap walau seharian berlari-lari di pelabuhan."

"Kau belum meperkenalkan pemuda manis ini padaku." Bibi Minah tiba-tiba muncul dengan baki penuh makanan. Asapnya mengepul dan terlihat lezat. "Siapa namamu?" tanya wanita itu pada Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu berdiri dan membungkuk hormat, "Ryeowook, Bibi. Kim Ryeowook."

" _Aigoo..._ anak baik. Kau sangat tampan dan manis. Ayo duduk dan nikmati makanannya selagi hangat. Menu ini adalah yang terbaik di sini. Kau harus mencobanya dan mengatakan pendapatmu padaku. Mengerti?" Bibi Minah menepuk lembut pipi Ryeowook sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua untuk makan dengan tenang.

"Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah Ryeowook mencoba mencicipi kuah hidangan tersebut.

"Mmmm... ini enak, Kyuhyun. Mereka benar-benar koki yang hebat. Aku tidak pernah merasakan menu ini di restoran manapun."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menyayat daging ayam kalkun dari mangkuknya dan menyodorkan ke mulut Ryeowook. "Kau juga harus mencoba ini."

Walaupun terkejut, pemuda itu tetap membuka mulut dan membiarkan Kyuhyun menyuapinya. " _The Best._ " Ujarnya sambil mengarahkan ibu jari.

Mereka makan dengan lahap dan bertukar banyak cerita. Semakin banyak hal yang Kyuhyun ketahui tentang Ryeowook, semakin menutupi prasangka-prasangka mengenai pemuda itu pada awal pertemuan mereka. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak ingin memikirkan siapa pemuda yang sudah menyelamatkan nyawanya waktu itu. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa bertemu Ryeowook adalah satu kebaikan yang diberikan Tuhan di tengah kekosongan hatinya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan tidak akan peduli siapa sebenarnya seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Kau bukan pemuda yang waktu itu bersama Kyuhyun ke sini kan?" Paman Sung Goon muncul dan memberikan beberapa menu tambahan dan buah. Istrinya mengikuti dari belakang dengan dua buah minuman di tangannya. Mereka benar-benar melayani Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook sendiri. Pelayan yang lain tidak dibiarkan oleh mereka untuk mengantar makanannya.

Pertanyaan tersebut mau tak mau membuat dahi Ryeowook berkerut. Alih-alih menjawab, ia justru melayangkan tatapan pada Kyuhyun.

Bibi Minah tiba-tiba memukul kepala suaminya dengan sumpit. "Yah! Tentu saja bukan. Kau mulai pikun."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya keduanya sama-sama manis seperti perempuan—" belum hilang rasa sakitnya di kepala, istrinya sudah dengan brutal mendekap mulut pria itu dan menyeretnya ke dalam.

"Kau tidak sopan!"

Ryeowook diam menatap pasangan suami istri tersebut. Ada yang mengganjal dari perkataan keduanya. Bukan hal yang cukup riskan memang, hanya saja ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba diam.

"Siapa yang mereka maksud?"

"Huh?"

Ryeowook menatap bola mata Kyuhyun dalam-dalam dan mengulangi pertanyaanya, "Siapa pria yang mereka maksudkan tadi? Apa kau pernah membawa orang lain ke tempat ini?"

Kyuhyun heran mengapa Ryeowook peduli dengan itu semua. "Aku banyak membawa kawan ke tempat ini. Terutama ketiga anak buahku."

"Tapi rasanya tidak banyak pria yang seperti perempuan."

Kyuhyun langsung sadar kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Pertemuan yang menegangkan dengan Sungmin beberapa jam lalu kembali berputar di atas kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar seorang gay, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku pikir hanya perasaanku saja." Ryeowook memperlihatkan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Yang dimaksud Paman Sung Goon sudah pasti kekasihmu kan?"

Pria di hadapannya hanya diam tak membalas. Suasana hatinya berubah tak nyaman ketika pembicaraan mengarah pada masa lalu hubungan percintaannya. "Kau kecewa karena punya teman gay?" akhirnya Kyuhyun menyahut. Namun ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. "Sejauh ini hanya sedikit orang yang tetap setia bersamaku walaupun mereka tahu aku berbeda. Ibuku, pasangan ayam-kalkun itu, dan ketiga anak buahku di kantor. Yang lainnya pergi, dan sebagian lagi tetap tinggal hanya karena tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau belum terlambat jika ingin menjauh."

[...]

Sepanjang perjalanan mengantar Ryeowook kembali ke rumah sakitnya Kyuhyun jadi lebih banyak diam. Hanya merespon perkataan Ryeowook seadanya. Hal tersebut tentu membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil itu merasa tak enak hati. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud menyinggung orientasi seksual Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan siapapun. Itu sebabnya ia tidak begitu peka dengan hal-hal berbau romansa. Ia tidak peduli apakah itu berbeda atau sesama jenis. Di Amerika ia juga sudah biasa melihatnya.

Mereka sampai di pelataran _Cap-off Hospital._ Namun tidak ada yang beranjak untuk turun dari mobil.

"Kau masih marah?" Ryeowook mencoba bicara untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya.

Lama tak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Maafkan aku."

oOo


	5. 5th Cap

**5th Cap**

Kyuhyun langsung membaringkan tubuh di atas tempat tidurnya. Hari yang berat dan seakan kasurnya bekerja dengan sangat baik mengurangi kelelahan.

Sekembalinya ke kantor, Kyuhyun langsung membuat ketiga anak buahnya mengkerut dan tidak berani melawan satu perkataan pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Suasana hatinya tidak kunjung membaik walaupun Ryeowook sudah minta maaf. Bagian terburuk adalah, ia mulai mengkaitkannya dengan Lee Sungmin. Saat ini, apapun yang berhubungan dengan pria tersebut, Kyuhyun merasakan amarah yang tidak jelas.

Satu per satu memori itu bermunculan dalam bentuk kilasan-kilasan balik yang dipertontonkan dengan gamblang. Mulai dari kematian ayahnya, waktu yang sulit ketika mengenyam pendidikan militer, sampai akhirnya ia bertemu Lee Sungmin dan menyelamatkan segalanya.

Dalam hitungan mundur ia seperti kembali pada masa dimana Kyuhyun menjadi manusia yang utuh. Memiliki perbedaan orientasi seksual membuatnya harus hidup dalam kepura-puraan selama bertahun-tahun. Jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa pertarungan terberatnya adalah melawan gunjingan masyarakat, mereka salah. Kyuhyun menganggap dirinya sendirilah musuh paling nyata.

Sampai akhirnya seorang Lee Sungmin menyelamatkannya.

Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat lagi-lagi nama itu muncul. Namun seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia tak kuasa menghalau kenangan bersama orang paling penting dalam hidup selain ibunya itu.

Memiliki perbedaan membuat Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan dirinya jatuh cinta. Ia selalu mengutuk setiap perasaan terhadap sesama jenis dan mulai berperang dengan diri sendiri. Walaupun hasilnya pasti akan sama. Siapapun yang kalah, tetap seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang mati.

Tapi dia datang dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Jangan melawan lagi, Kyuhyun. Karena hanya kau yang akan terluka. Cobalah untuk mengasihi dirimu sendiri."_

Sungmin membiarkan pria itu jatuh cinta begitu dalam. Tingkatan demi tingkatan dilalui Kyuhyun dan membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang lebih percaya diri. Ia mulai berdamai dengan ketidaksempurnaan dan berbagi maklum. Sungmin akan ada di sana bersamanya ketika semua orang mulai membicarakannya dengan sangat rendah.

Beruntung seiring dengan usahanya melawan, zaman ikut berubah. Hal-hal yang dianggap tabu mulai diabaikan oleh masyarakat hingga membuatnya bisa melonggarkan ikatan di dada. Meski tidak bisa dibilang terbebas, Kyuhyun jadi tahu dimana ia harus berjalan tanpa menginjak kaki-kaki lain. Jalannya memang tidak sehalus kehidupan normal, jika mereka menggunakan aspal yang halus, jalan Kyuhyun hanya berupa bongkahan batu dan kerikil yang tajam.

Tapi saat itu Lee Sungmin ada di sana dan memberinya alas tebal untuk membuat kakinya tidak kesakitan.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana kelembutan Sungmin mengunci semua pengelanaan Kyuhyun yang panjang. Bagaimana perhatian Sungmin membuat ia akhirnya bisa menegakkan kepala di jalan yang halus tanpa harus menabrak pejalan lain.

Keberanian.

Kepercayaan diri.

Cinta.

Kyuhyun saat itu berpikir ia bisa saja mati jika kehilangan Sungmin.

Dan benar... ia merasa seperti orang mati ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya.

Ponselnya berdering dan menampilkan nomor tak dikenal. Kyuhyun sebenarnya enggan mengangkat telepon tanpa identitas. Tidak bisakah ia memiliki waktu sendiri lebih lama? Mengapa selalu saja ada gangguan?

"Hallo." Kyuhyun akhirnya menjawab walau tidak berusaha menutupi kelelahan dalam nada suaranya.

Hening di seberang sana. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi.

"Siapa di sana?" Kyuhyun kembali menyapa dan tetap diam yang ia dapat sebagai jawaban.

Namun sepertinya seseorang di sana tidak mau berlama-lama dan mengambil resiko Kyuhyun menutup panggilannya. [Kyuhyun...] jeda sebentar, [Ini aku].

Kyuhyun merasakan kembali panas membara di dada ketika suara lembut tersebut mengalun di telinganya. Seakan jutaan anak panas ditemakkan dan menembus daging-daging di tubuhnya semudah menusukkan pisau ke sebuah karung berisi beras.

"Mau apa kau?" akhirnya ia bisa bertahan dan melawan. Suaranya benar-benar sedingin es.

[Aku menelepon karena cemas... kau pergi sambil marah tadi siang. Aku hanya takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu.]

"Mengejutkan. Kau masih peduli dengan hal itu, Sungmin?" Pria itu benar-benar mengolah bara api yang menyala di dadanya menjadi sebuah kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan.

[Kyuhyun... aku benar-benar menunggu hari ini datang. Hari dimana aku akhirnya bisa melihat lagi wajahmu. Tidak bisakah kita bicara dengan kepala dingin? Banyak hal yang ingin aku beritahu padamu.] Suara Sungmin terdengar memohon. Cara yang sama ketika Kyuhyun tengah dalam kondisi begitu keras kepala dalam perbedaan pendapat.

Pria itu hanya memejamkan matanya menahan segala kecamuk. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti mengapa ia harus memulai bermain dengan api jika dari awal takut tangannya terbakar. Tak paham mengapa dia harus berenang menyebrangi sungai yang penuh dengan buaya-buaya lapar sedangkan untuk menumpangi sebuah perahu saja masih sama beresiko menjadi santapan hewan tersebut.

 _Kebodohan apa lagi yang sudah kau mulai, Cho Kyuhyun?_

Suara-suara yang tak pernah lelah menyalahkannya kembali terdengar.

[Kau benar. Ini memang sudah terlambat. Tapi aku tetap ingin menunjukkan padamu kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi, Kyuhyun.]

"Kau dulu punya banyak waktu untu menjelaskan padaku!" Kyuhyun akhirnya membalas. Rahangnya mengeras dan sekuat tenaga untuk tidak menggunakan benda-benda sekitar menjadi sasaran kemarahannya.

[Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi kau tidak pernah menganggapnya serius.]

Kyuhyun semakin geram karena kini seolah Sungmin menyalahkannya. "Lihat. Kau sudah berpikir ini semua kesalahanku. Jadi percuma saja."

[Kyuhyun kumohon. Bukan itu maksudku—]

"Kenapa aku harus mendengarkanmu lagi?" pertanyaan itu justru Kyuhyun tunjukkan untuk diri sendiri. "Apa menurutmu aku sudah seperti boneka magnet yang akan kembali berdiri tegak walau dipukul, dilempari, dihujani peluru plastik berkali-kali? Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa menyakiti orang dengan mulut manismu itu, Sungmin? Kau tak urung seperti iblis yang meminjam baju malaikat. Aku tidak mengenalmu dengan baik selama ini."

Hening yang panjang. Belum ada isakan tangis yang mengudara seperti yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Hanya ada tarikan napas dan hembusan cepat untuk menandakan sudah banyak energi terkuras hanya untuk pembicaraan ini.

"Dengar. Aku akan memberitahumu batas yang jelas. Aku datang padamu bukan untuk kembali pada masa lalu. Aku datang padamu hanya untuk sebuah tugas dan semuanya akan berakhir."

[Kyuhyun—]

"Dokter Lee, aku akan sangat menghargaimu jika kau bisa bersikap dengan benar. Kau berjanji akan membantu penyelidikan jika aku sendiri yang turun tangan. Aku sudah menyanggupi dengan segala hormat, dan kini giliranmu untuk menepati janji itu. Selebihnya, tolong jangan seperti ini. Hubungi aku hanya jika memang ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan penyelidikan. Aku akan sangat menghargai itu."

Kyuhyun tak memberikan kesempatan lagi pada orang di seberang sana untuk bicara dan langsung mengakhiri panggilan.

oOo

"Hyung! Hyung.. Hyung... Hyung!"

Minho berlari sepanjang koridor untuk mencapi ruangannya. Tangannya terangkat sambil memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Ia membuka pintu ruangan tanpa aba-aba dengan segera dan membuat tiga penghuni yang ada di dalamnya membelalakan mata.

"Apa-apaan kau, Minho?" Kyuhyun yang saat itu tengah menyeruput kopinya dan tersedak berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Akan lebih baik jika pemuda itu memang akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Jika tidak, ia tidak akan segan-segan meninjunya.

"Hyung. Aku mendapatkan sebuah fax. Kurasa keputusanmu menyelidiki _Si Yuen Hospital_ benar-benar tepat. Ini. Kau harus melihatnya." Minho menyerahkan kertas-kertas tadi pada Kyuhyun. Jonghyun dan Henry ikut bergabung. Keduanya melayangkan pandangan 'apa yang terjadi' pada Minho.

Kyuhyun meneiliti kertas-kertas tersebut dan membacanya dengan seksama. Tulisan tersebut memuat informasi mengenai kontroversi pemilihan Menteri Kesehatan dan Kesejahteraan dua tahun yang lalu. Perseteruan pelik selama berminggu-minggu akhirnya memutuskan Moon Sae Young, seorang ekonom di kancah dunia bisnis terpilih untuk memegang jabatan tersebut. Banyak penolakan yang datang karena alasan bahwa orang itu sama sekali tidak memiliki latar belakang dalam bidang medis. Namun tidak sedikit pula yang membantah bahwa pengetahuan soal medikal bukan satu syarat penting. Moon Sae Young bertahun-tahun berada di dunia bisnis, ia tahu bagaimana mengatur peliknya ketenagakerjaan sebagai satu tolak ukur kesejahteraan masyarakat.

"Ada apa dengan semua ini?" Kyuhyun masih belum sepenuhnya mengerti dengan pesan yang Minho bawa.

"Kau lihat pragraf yang sudah digaris bawahi." Minho menunjuk barisan kata-kata dengan coretan tinta samar yang lebih gelap dari sekitarnya. "Dukungan penuh menteri didapat dari Kim Hwaeja. Kita semua mengenal siapa dia."

Kyuhyun tahu siapa pria yang namanya digarisbawahi oleh si pengirim. Dia adalah pemilik rumah sakit Si Yuen. Ayah mertua Lee Sungmin.

"Sejak Moon Saeyoung menjabat, banyak hal mengenai jaminan kesehatan masyarakat yang dirubah secara besar-besaran. Kita tahu pelayanan pengobatan untuk masyarakat kelas menengah ke bawah semakin dibuat sulit dan mengada-ngada. Kemudian sementara pemerintah sibuk berbenah sana sini, rumah sakit Si Yuen muncul dengan program baru untuk pengobatan bagi kalangan kurang mampu." Minho menjelaskan kecurigaannya.

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. Kemungkinan itu selalu ada. Tapi ini tidak cukup kuat. "Kau mencari sendiri?"

Minho menggeleng. "Surat kaleng." Sahutnya mantap. "Aku tahu ini tidak cukup untuk membuat suatu kesimpulan. Tapi seseorang tengah berusaha memberi kita petunjuk."

Ketiga anak buahnya menganga tidak percaya akan 'pesan' misterius yang mereka terima pagi itu. Henry bahkan mulai menggunakan komputernya untuk mencari informasi lebih banyak. Jonghyun dan Minho mengikuti dengan membuka nama-nama yang terlibat dalam dukungan kabinet kementrian.

Berbeda dengan ketiga anak buahnya. Kyuhyun justru diam saja. Seharusnya petunjuk ini membuatnya senang karena akhirnya mereka menemukan titik awal dalam pencarian setelah sekian kali buta dan buntu.

Namun tidak semudah itu ternyata. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Jika semua ini memang benar mengarah pada keterlibatan rumah sakit Si Yuen, jelas siapa yang akan Kyuhyun hadapi ke depannya. Dan yang lebih buruk, mereka tidak akan berhadapan sebagai sekutu, melainkan musuh yang nyata.

"Hey.. hey!" Kyuhyun meminta perhatian dari ketiga anak buahnya. "Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Kabari aku jika ada sesuatu yang baru." Ujarnya jelas.

"Kau ingin pergi sendirian? Tidak mau ditemani?" Jonghyun menatap Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian. Pria itu pasalnya tidak pernah melewatkan Minho untuk apapun.

[...]

Kyuhyun mengemudiakan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia tidak sedang santai, tapi tidak juga tengah terburu-buru. Sejujurnya ada suatu pertikaian di dalam dirinya antara haruskah dia meneruskan semua penyelidikan ini atau berusaha menutup mata dan telinga?

Langit tidak memperlihatkan matahari sama sekali. Bulan November sudah hampir berakhir dan cuaca mulai menunjukkan keganasannya. Kyuhyun meningkatkan suhu pemanas di dalam mobil. Jalan-jalan mulai basah dengan hujan bercampur es. Dan seketika teringat bahwa musim yang paling ia benci akan segera tiba. Kyuhyun berdoa dalam hati agar bisa melewatinya sekali lagi.

Hyundai hitam pekat itu terparkir rapi di pelataran rumah sakit megah. Semenjak memiliki kendaraan pribadi, ia benar-benar menggunakannya untuk kemanapun. Mobil patroli sedikit banyak memiliki kenangan-kenangan tidak mengenakkan selama ia menjalankan tugas keperwiraannya. Hingga besi tua itu akhirnya hanya terparkir kedinginan di antara mobil-mobil lain di depan kantor polisi, mengingat ketiga anak buahnya pun lebih memilih mengendarai sepeda motor.

Kyuhyun menunggu dengan sekaleng kopi panas di kantin rumah sakit. Ia sudah mengirim pesan pada Sungmin untuk menemuinya di sini. Ia tidak yakin apakah yang akan dilakukannya benar atau salah. Yang jelas saat ini, bicara dengan pria itu di dalam ruang tertutup dan hanya berdua saja akan Kyuhyun hindari. Bertemu Sungmin di tempat umum setidaknya akan membuat dirinya bisa mengontrol emosi dan berpikir jernih.

Tidak sampai lima menit seseorang menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari. Terlalu cepat, pikir Kyuhyun. Ia masih butuh waktu beberapa menit lagi untuk mempersiapkan diri.

"Aku tidak membuatmu menunggu lama, kan?" Sungmin sedikit terlihat terengah. Pria itu sepertinya berlari.

Kyuhyun masih sangat mengingat jika apa yang Sungmin lakukan saat ini adalah kebiasaannya dulu. Dia akan langsung berlari ketika Sungmin menghubunginya untuk bertemu. Tak peduli ada dimana dan sedang apa Kyuhyun saat itu, ia akan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

Kyuhyun langsung menepis ingatan itu. Ia merasa sangat kerdil.

"Aku baru saja menyelesaikan operasi. Mengangkat sebuah kanker dari mata anak berusia lima tahun. Kondisinya sempat memburuk ditengah-tengah jalannya operasi. Tapi untunglah semua teratasi." Sungmin tersenyum lega. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Lee Sungmin adalah dokter spesialis untuk kanker. Sejauh yang ia tahu, pemuda itu adalah yang terbaik di universitas. Itulah sebabnya di usia yang masih terbilang cukup muda, banyak pasien yang sudah bergantung pada keajaiban kedua tangannya.

"Seperti biasa, kau pasti melakukan yang terbaik." Kyuhyun memuji tanpa emosi. Kalimat dan wajahnya terlihat datar.

Namun hal itu seperti sebuah komplimen yang teramat berharga bagi Sungmin. Dalam sekejap rasa lelah terangkat dari tubuhnya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari? Apa ada masalah dengan penyelidikan? Kau sudah menerima email dariku kan?"

Pria di hadapannya mengangguk. "Sudah. Tapi aku belum menemukan apapun. Aku memblokir emailmu karena sangat berbahaya. Sekecil apapun data yang kau kirimkan, kami tidak bisa menjamin keamanannya jika kau mengirimkan melalui media yang tidak aman. Tapi jangan khawatir, sejauh ini Henry sudah mengatasinya. Jika memang ingin berbagi data, pastikan hubungi Henry agar anak itu bisa menyediakan mediasi yang aman."

"Hm. Aku akan mengingat itu. Tapi apa benar kalian belum menemukan apapun?" Sungmin terlihat terlalu antusias. Hal itu membuat pria di hadapannya gamang.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah amplop sedang dari balik mantelnya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia menyodorkannya pada Sungmin.

Alih-alih bertanya, Sungmin memilih langsung memeriksa apa yang ada di dalamnya. Ia membaca dengan teliti kalimat demi kalimat. Ekspresi wajah yang dari awal terlihat begitu penasaran, sedikit demi sedikit berubah menjadi sebuah kecemasan. "Kyuhyun... ini..."

"Surat kaleng. Kami mendapatkannya pagi ini. Kami belum melakukan apapun untuk petunjuk ini. Tapi yang jelas, dengan ini kami punya garis start untuk memulai penyelidikan lebih dalam." Kyuhyun mengamati perubahan pada Sungmin. Pria itu terlihat kaget. Ia tak perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar karena Sungmin cukup cerdas untuk memahami sesuatu dari hal sekecil apapun.

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau memberitahukan hal ini padaku?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menjawab. "Kau ingin aku mengatakannya dengan jelas?"

Sungmin diam saja.

"Kita akan lebih sering bicara di ruang interogasi jika kami menemukan lebih banyak petunjuk." Kyuhyun menarik napas sebelum mengatakan kalimat terakhir. "Aku bisa saja berakhir mengacungkan sebuah pistol ke arahmu, Dokter Lee"

oOo

Alkohol adalah yang terbaik untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun ingin menjejalkan minuman-minuman itu ke dalam tubuhnya sampai tidak ada lagi ruang yang kosong di dalam sana. Pelayan yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir hanya menghela napas saat Kyuhyun meminta gelasnya diisi lagi dan lagi. Pelayan tersebut berulang kali membujuk Kyuhyun untuk menyudahi minumannnya dan menawarkan untuk mencarikan taksi ataupun joki jika pria itu membawa kendaraan.

Sudah pukul tiga dini hari. Bar yang Kyuhyun datangi tidak bising layaknya sebuah club malam yang menghadirkan musik hingar bingar. Hanya penyanyi bayaran dan sebuah band yang membawakan lantunan musik-musik jazz yang menghangatkan.

Tiga gelas koktail, dan lebih dari lima kali gelas bir diisi, sudah tergeletak kosong di atas meja tempat Kyuhyun duduk. Para pelayan sudah memutuskan untuk tidak memberikan pria itu minuman lagi walaupun ia berteriak seperti orang gila. Kyuhyun benar-benar melupakan dirinya untuk sejenak. Tidak ingin memikirkan apapun. Tidak ingin merasakan apapun.

"Tuan, kau sudah minum terlalu banyak. Kami akan memanggilkan taksi untuk membawamu pulang."

Namun sebelum gadis pelayan itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sebuah tangan mencengkeramnya. "Tidak perlu. Dia akan pulang bersamaku." Ujarnya dingin.

[...]

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Si pemilik nama hanya diam sambil berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Ia merasa tak perlu menanggapi perkataan apapun dari seorang yang tengah mabuk.

"Menurutmu... bagaimana cara manusia menghapus memori masa lalu?" Kyuhyun berkata seperti orang yang melindur. Kedua matanya setengah terpejam dan dadanya naik turun menunjukkan bahwa ia bernapas hampir seperti orang yang tertidur.

Ryeowook masih diam saja. Tangan kanannya menekan tombol pemanas dan mengaturnya agar dapat menghangatkan mereka berdua di dalam mobil.

"Aku pernah mendengar jika otak manusia terdiri dari banyaaaak sekali lipatan. Teoriku adalah... jika aku bisa memotong beberapa bagian tentangnya, memori itu akan benar-benar hilang. Bukan begitu? Ryeowook-ah... kenapa kau diam saja. Yang kukatakan benar kan? Iya kan?"

"Hentikan. Sabuk pengamanmu bisa lepas." Ryeowook mendorong kepala Kyuhyun dan memposisikan agar pria itu duduk dengan benar. "Kenapa baru kepala saja sudah seberat ini sih?" gerutunya pelan.

"Ryeowook-ah... kau bisa kan membantuku memotong lipatan-lipatannya?" Kyuhyun masih melanjutkan racauannya. Kini kepalanya ia tempelkan di jendela mobil. "Aaahh... nyaman sekali." Katanya pada diri sendiri.

Bertanya darimana Ryeowook bisa menemukan Kyuhyun?

Pria itu mengetik sebuah pesan tanpa makna saat dirinya sudah setengah mabuk kepada Ryeowook. Hanya sebuah tulisan 'macwlsufyelrkyca' dan Ryeowook langsung melacak lokasi Kyuhyun ketika pria itu tidak mengangkat panggilannya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Ryeowook memikirkan banyak hal. Sebuah pertimbangan-pertimbangan kecil mengenai keberadaan Kyuhyun di dekatnya saat ini. Ia mengakui kehadiran Kyuhyun memberinya sebuah peluang akan sebuah interaksi berbeda. Tidak seperti dengan orang tuanya, Paman Jhony, atau para pegawai di rumah sakit.

Kehidupannya begitu membosankan sebelum ia dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Walaupun Paman Jhony sebenarnya bisa saja menjadi teman ngobrol yang mengasikkan, namun pria tua itu lebih sibuk dengan pasien-pasiennya. Dan Ryeowook tidak akan sampai hati merengek hanya untuk minta ditemani walau sekedar minum.

Tubuh Kyuhyun tidak besar memang, tapi untuk Ryeowook, itu cukup untuk menggantikan beberapa menit di pusat kebugaran. Dan membawa pria tinggi itu ke lantai apartemen tempat tinggalnya sudah sama dengan satu jam berlari di atas _treadmill._

Perjuangannya tidak hanya sampai situ. Ryeowook harus memastikan Kyuhyun mengganti baju dan membersihkan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya di sinilah mereka. Kyuhyun duduk bersandar ketika Ryeowook sibuk membersihkan dirinya dengan handuk basah.

Kemudian ketika Ryeowook mencoba melepas kaus yang Kyuhyun pakai, kedua mata pria itu terbuka lebar. Mau tak mau keduanya bertatapan. Ryeowook kini dapat melihat betapa permata hitam milik Kyuhyun sangat teduh dan memancarkan suatu ambisi dan kepedihan yang belum bisa dijelaskan. Dengan menyelaminya lebih lama, siapapun akan yakin jika pria yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah seseorang yang begitu tulus. Entah bagaimana ia bisa tahu, tapi Ryeowook meyakini semua itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membersihkan tubuhmu. Kau berkeringat karena mabuk." Ujarnya sedikit berbisik.

Tidak ada jawab dari Kyuhyun. Ia terlihat menikmati berpandangan dengan Ryeowook. Kemudian hal selanjutnya yang mengejutkan mereka berdua adalah ketika Kyuhyun melingkarkan kedua tangan dan membenamkan wajahnya pada tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Seperti seorang anak yang membutuhkan sebuah pelukan ibunya, Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Ryeowook dengan erat.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan panas dari hembusan napas Kyuhyun di dadanya. Rasa menggelitik itu sangat aneh namun menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Hingga tanpa sadar ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdua tidak bicara. Hanya saling bertukar debaran jantung dan panas tubuh. Kenyamanan yang sama-sama dirasakan seolah membuat waktu di sekitar keduanya berhenti. Seseorang pernah berkata jika komunikasi terbaik dan tanpa dusta adalah ketika mereka memeluk satu sama lain. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook kini tengah membuktikannya.

oOo

Ryeowook membuka mata dan merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di tubuhnya. Ia masih berusaha menemukan fokus penglihatan dan menyatukan semua nyawa untuk kembali pada tubuhnya. Dan setelah satu menit berusaha, akhirnya semua terlihat terang benderang. Terlalu terang justru menurutnya. Dirinya ingat memang tidak sempat menutup tirai jendela sebelum tidur. Pagi ini matahari langsung membuat kamarnya hangat dan benderang.

Ia merasakan gerakan-gerakan kecil dari seseorang yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sama seperti apa yang ia lakukan tadi, Kyuhyun berusaha membuka mata dengan mengusap kelopaknya yang entah memang gatal atau hanya terlalu sulit dibuka. Ada sorot keterkejutan ketika mata mereka akhirnya bertemu.

Namun seolah sudah tidak ada lagi energi untuk bereaksi selayaknya orang yang kaget, Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas panjang. Seperti ia lelah bukan habis tidur, tapi berlari. "Apa lagi yang sudah aku lakukan?" ucapnya dengan suara serak. Bukan kepada Ryeowook, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Ryeowook terkikik. Ia memukul lengan Kyuhyun. "Ayo bangun. Aku akan membuatkanmu sup untuk mengurangi rasa mabuk."

Kyuhyun menahan gerakan Ryeowook.

"Yah. Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bergerak." Keluhnya.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya. "Lima menit." Bisiknya. "Biarkan seperti ini lima menit lagi. Dingin sekali."

"Kau tidur bertelanjang dada. Tentu saja kedinginan. Cepat bangun dan cuci muka. Aku akan mengambil baju bersih."

Kyuhyun tidak bergerak. Ia justru mempererat pelukannya pada Ryeowook, membuat pemuda itu berjengit canggung.

Seperti yang sudah-sudah. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang bisa dibantah. Senyuman terpatri di bibirnya yang kering ketika akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah dan diam dalam posisi yang ia inginkan. Lima menit? Mungkin akan lebih. Pekerjaan Kyuhyun tidak mengenal akhir pekan. Tapi hari ini ia ingin merasakan bagaimana 'akhir pekan' yang sesungguhnya. Kyuhyun percaya Ryeowook akan memperbaiki hari-harinya yang kacau belakangan ini. Ia membuang semua rasa malu dan akan menempel terus seperti ini sepanjang hari.

Sebuah tekad yang mengerikan. Sayang Ryeowook tidak dapat mendengarnya.

[...]

"Kau punya masalah dalam pekerjaan?" Ryeowook memulai percakapan di ruang bersantainya. Di tangan tergenggam pisau dan sebuah apel hijau. Gerakannya terlihat terampil dalam mengupas buah tersebut.

Sedang di sampingnya Kyuhyun bersandar pada sofa. Mata fokus pada siaran opera siang bolong di televisi, namun tangannya berulang kali memunguti buah-buahan yang sudah dikupas Ryeowook. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam mulut tentu saja.

"Pekerjaanku selalu berhubungan dengan masalah." Ujarnya masih menatap televisi.

Ryeowook mencibir tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun. "Baiklah, apa ada masalah dengan masalah yang sedang kau kerjakan?"

Kyuhyun menoleh. Ia menatap pria di sampingnya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya tersenyum. "Aku sangat terkesan. Kau pantang menyerah."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau bercerita?" Ryeowook sudah selesai dengan buah-buahnya dan mengerutkan alis ketika melihat isi piring tidak sebanding dengan pekerjaan yang sudah ia lakukan. "Kyuhyun. Semua ini kau yang makan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru menusuk sepotong apel dengan garpu dan menyodorkannya pada Ryeowook.

Namun pemuda di hadapannya menepis pemberian tersebut. "Kau makan saja semuanya. Aku sudah kenyang." Katanya sambil beranjak untuk membuang sampah-sampah kulit dan membersihkan pisau.

Tidak lama berselang, Ryeowook kembali ke ruang tengah dengan sebatang yogurt beku di tangan. "Setidaknya beri aku petunjuk tentang kasus yang sedang kau kerjakan. Semalam kau terlihat begitu kacau dan terus-terusan mengoceh tentang memotong lipatan otak. Apa kasus yang kau tangani berhubungan dengan masa lalu? Semacam... pengalaman yang tidak mengenakkan?"

Kyuhyun memijat tengkuk dan pundaknya sendiri sambil mengatur sendawanya agar tidak terdengar terlalu keras. Ia benar-benar menikmati makanan pencuci mulut yang disediakan tuan rumah. "Kasus yang biasa. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan masa laluku. Tapi kau menebak sedikit mendekati benar. Lebih tepatnya, kasus yang tengah kutangani mungkin saja melibatkan orang yang kukenal."

"Mungkin?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Kami belum menyelidiki secara mendalam. Namun petunjuk awal mengarah ke sana.

Ryeowook sedikit memutar tubuhnya hingga menghadap ke arah Kyuhyun. Ia bisa melihat sisi sebelah kiri wajah pria itu. Kulit wajah Kyuhyun terlihat lebih merona dibandingkan dengan saat ia bangun tidur. Sepertinya pria itu sudah benar-benar pulih dari mabuk. Hanya saja rambutnya masih berantakan dan mencuat di beberapa tempat. Ryeowook menganggap pemandangan itu sangat lucu. Ia tersenyum diam-diam. "Aku bisa melihat kekecewaan itu semalam." Sahutnya percaya diri.

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tidak mengerti dengan kaliamat yang Ryeowook ucapkan. "Sebenarnya apa yang sudah kukatakan semalam?" Kini pria itu juga memutar tubuhnya sampai kedua manusia di sana kini duduk saling berhadapan.

Ryeowook mencoba mengingat-ingat, "Hmm... 'Ryeowook-ah, aku pernah mendengar bahwa otak manusia terdiri dari banyak sekali lipatan'..." pria itu mulai menirukan suara bass Kyuhyun. "...'jika aku memtong beberapa bagian, apa bisa menghapus beberapa memori?'... semacam itu yang kudengar."

Kyuhyun diam saja. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengingat banyak hal jika mabuk. Tapi jika mendengar bagaimana Minho, Jonghyun, dan Henry menceritakan dirinya ketika dalam pengaruh alkohol, Kyuhyun adalah tipe pemabuk yang mudah tertidur. Ia mungkin hanya bernyanyi-nyanyi sebentar dan mengatai beberapa orang. Yang paling banyak disebut adalah nama Komisaris Besar. Entah mengapa dirinya begitu membenci atasannya yang satu itu.

Namun di lain sisi, mendengar Ryeowook menirukan suaranya terdengar begitu lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Kenapa diam saja? Aku ingin tahu memori bagian mana yang ingin kau hilangkan. Apakah orang yang terlibat itu sangat penting bagimu?" Ryeowook masih terus berusaha mengorek informasi. Ia paling benci cerita yang tidak lengkap.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Kyuhyun justru merebahkan tubuhnya di lantai beralas karpet hangat itu. Tidak lama terdengar suara helaan napas panjang. Seolah ada beban besar yang menghalangi ruang di dadanya.

"Sangat penting."

"Kekasih?"

"Mantan."

Mulut Ryeowook terbuka dan mengeluarkan suara 'Wow' yang rendah.

"Kenapa? Kau terkejut sungguhan?" Kyuhyun menilik ekspresi Ryeowook untuk menemukan kepura-puraan.

"Kau baru saja mengungkapkan padaku kisah cinta masa lalumu." Jawabnya berlebihan.

"Aku tidak menceritakan sebuah kisah cinta, Ryeowook. Aku hanya memberitahumu bahwa dia adalah kekasihku—dulu. Senang sekali sih melebihkan. Kau seharusnya mencoba menulis fiksi." Kyuhyun merengut dan kembali menatap layar televisi yang kini sudah menampilkan cuplikan musik-musik video. "Siapa mereka? Kenapa aku tidak mengenal satupun grup-grup musik masa kini."

"Hey, Pak tua. Menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi jika mantan kekasihmu itu benar-benar terlibat dengan kasus kriminal? Apa kau juga akan menangkapnya? Atau kau akan melindunginya? Huh? Cepat katakan..."

Ryeowook mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang sepertinya masih enggan merespon.

"Kyuhyun-aaahhh~~"

"Aiishh... baiklah... baiklah... aku akan tetap menangkapnya. Aku ini penegak hukum. Dan hukum tidak pandang bulu. Kau puas?"

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa melakukannya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun diam. Kesunyian menghinggapi mereka berdua cukup lama.

Point itu adalah alasan terkuat mengapa Kyuhyun begitu tidak stabil menghadapi kasus kali ini. Ia tahu benar posisinya di sini sebagai apa. Hukum memang tidak akan pernah menyinggung perihal 'perasaan'. Namun dirinya hanya manusia biasa. Mengingat bagaimana Kyuhyun masih memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama untuk benar-benar pulih dari masalah pribadinya, ia pun butuh waktu untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhir Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun sebelum semuanya terbukti. Dan kita akan segera lihat apakah aku memang bisa melakukannya."

"Eeeyyy..." Ryeowook mencoba meledek untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Ini sungguhan. Langit akan mencatat perkataan seorang laki-laki."

Ryeowook tertawa mendengar pembelaan Kyuhyun. Satu lagi hal lucu yang ia temukan pada diri Kyuhyun. Di tahap ini, pemuda itu merasa beruntung dapat mengenalnya.

oOo

Pagi ini Minho terlihat berbicara resah dengan seseorang di telepon.

"Hyung, apa kau yakin dengan ini semua? Bukan masalah besar bagi kami untuk memulainya. Hanya saja informasi ini mentah." Ujarnya dengan wajah kelewat serius.

[Itu sebabnya aku memintamu untuk mulai memeriksa ke dalam.]

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

[Artikel itu akan memberikan kalian akses lebih mudah dalam melakukan wawancara kecil dengan Pak Menteri nantinya.]

"Tapi mereka pasti akan mengorek sekuat tenaga siapa sumber dari tulisan itu. Kau benar-benar akan terlibat secara penuh." Minho menggigit bibirnya menahan gugup. "Terlebih, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kapten katakan tentang hal ini."

[Akan kupastikan tidak akan ketahuan. Aku tahu siapa yang bisa mengurus semua. Kalian hanya ikuti perkembangannya dan lakukan pemeriksaan setelah terjadi keributan di media.]

"Tapi hyung—"

[Minho-ya... semakin cepat kalian bergerak, aku tidak akan terlalu dalam masuk ke lingkaran setan ini.]

Kedua kawannya di sana sedari tadi hanya mendengarkan tanpa menyela. Minho bicara melalui _speaker_ yang bisa didengar oleh Jonghyun dan Henry. Dua orang tersebut hanya saling pandang ketika pembicaraan berakhir.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Jonghyun yang pertama memecah atmosfir ketegangan selepas pembicaraan Minho dengan Sungmin. "Apa kau akan memberitahu Kapten?"

"Dia terlihat linglung ketika pertama kali petunjuk itu muncul. Aku tidak yakin jika rencana Sungmin hyung akan menjadi kabar baik untuknya hari ini. Apa kita sudah melakukan hal yang benar dengan bicara pada Sungmin hyung?" Henry ikut terlihat resah. Di satu sisi ia sangat antusias dengan rencana yang diungkapkan oleh Dokter Lee tadi. Namun di sisi lain, semua orang masih sangat khawatir mengenai mental Kyuhyun.

"Kita sudah melakukannya. Kurasa sulit jika harus mundur." Minho menarik napas panjang dan kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. "Oke! Untuk saat ini kita hanya harus mengamati perkembangan jika artikel sudah keluar. Lakukan senatural mungkin agar tidak menuai kecurigaan bahwa pemberitaan ini sudah direncanakan oleh kepolisian."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan, Kapten?" Jonghyun kembali mempertanyakan.

"Lakukan senatural mungkin, Hyun. Tidak ada yang boleh tahu bahwa Lee Sungmin ada di balik semua ini."

oOo

Kyuhyun sudah seharian duduk di meja kerjanya dan memperhatikan data-data di layar komputer. Semakin dilihat, ia semakin tidak tertarik dengan pendanaan bangsal reguler milik _Si Yuen Hospital._ Sungmin seperti tengah memberitahukan padanya bahwa sejak bangsal reguler dibuka, mereka justru mengalami kesulitan dalam mengatur subsidi dana yang tersedia. Program itu di awal hanya dibuat untuk masyarakat sekitar. Semacam 'beasiswa' lingkungan yang hanya dapat digunakan oleh warga tidak mampu di pinggiran kota. Distrik-distrik kelas menengah bawah sebagai sasarannya.

Si Yuen adalah rumah sakit khusus pengidap kanker dan penyakit dalam. Dan tidak ada perbedaan penyakit untuk pasien yang akan ditampung baik dari kelas VVIP sampai reguler. Namun setelah beberapa bulan rumah sakit itu seperti berubah fungsi, khususnya untuk program di bangsal yang baru. Semua orang dari berbagai daerah dan bermacam penyakit seperti diterima dengan mudah di sana. Hal itu menyebabkan pembiayaan untuk tenaga medis dan alat-alat semakin bertambah.

Pada titik ini seharusnya Kyuhyun dapat melihat jika Sungmin berusaha memberikan informasi mengenai adanya kemungkinan dana tidak jelas yang masuk secara tak wajar.

Tapi tetap saja rumah sakit itu adalah milik perorangan. Tidak ada celah untuk melancarkan kecurigaan jika ada dana pemerintah yang menyokongnya. Terlalu keji.

Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah pada data tersebut dan beralih mengumpulkan beberapa artikel yang muncul mengenai isu jaminan kesehatan di rumah sakit negeri. Jari-jarinya dengan cermat mengetikkan beberapa _keyword_ yang memungkinkan dirinya sampai pada artikel-artikel terkini.

Kemudian sebuah _Headline News_ dengan tulisan cukup besar mengalihkan perhatiannya.

 **PENDUDUKAN KURSI PEMERINTAH DENGAN DUKUNGAN SWASTA**

 **BAGAIMANA CARA PEJABAT 'MEMBALAS BUDI'?**

Paragraf pertama setelah pembukaan artikel, muncul nama-nama beberapa pejabat di kursi kementrian yang disinyalir mendapatkan dukungan penuh dari beberapa organisasi ataupun perusahaan swasta. Di sana dijelaskan bagaimana setiap pribadi yang dicalonkan dapat terpilih walaupun sempat mendapat penolakan publik karena dinilai tidak kompeten di bidangnya.

Seperti Menteri dalam negeri yang sebagian besar hidupnya dihabiskan berbisnis di Eropa sebelum akhirnya kembali pulang ke negerinya. Menteri olahraga dengan rumor yang semasa hidupnya justru tidak pernah menendang bola. Dan terakhir dan menjadi satu-satunya fokus Kyuhyun, pembahasan tentang Menteri Kesehatan dan Kesejahteraan masyarakat.

Kyuhyun melewatkan beberapa detail tentang pembahasan menteri-menteri lain dan lebih fokus pada Moon Sae Young. Napasnya tertahan ketika membaca sederetan kontroversi yang sudah bercampur dengan opini mengenai sebuah rumah sakit besar di pusat kota dan nama Kim Hwaeja sebagai salah seorang penyokong keberhasilan terpilihnya Menteri Moon Sae Young langsung membuat Kyuhyun menyambar ponselnya.

Dengan terburu-buru ia mencari dalam histori panggilan dan menekan tombol panggil.

Satu kali dering... tiga kali dering... tidak ada jawaban hingga sampai pada mesin penjawab. Kyuhyun mengulanginya lagi dan lagi sampai telinganya panas dan akhirnya menyerah.

Ketika pikirannya masih berkelana jauh pada artikel yang baru saja ia baca, ponselnya bergetar, menampilkan sebuah pesan dari Minho.

 **MH : Hyung, kau sudah lihat ini?**

Di bawahnya pesan tersebut Minho menunjukkan sebuah link yang ternyata adalah artikel sama yang telah Kyuhyun baca.

 **KH : Sudah. Apa kau sudah memeriksa sumbernya?**

Kyuhyun mengetik dengan sedikit gemetar. Kemudian tidak lebih dari satu menit, ia mendapat balasan lagi.

 **MH : Throw Magazine. Aku belum berhasil bicara pada pimpinan redaksi tersebut karena sepertinya semua tengah menyerbu seluruh jaringan komunikasi mereka. Aku dan Jonghyun sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kantor majalah itu.**

Entah apa yang harus dia lakukan selanjutnya. Kedua anak buahnya sudah selangkah lebih maju dan hal itu membuat beban Kyuhyun sedikit berkurang. Di dalam otaknya sekarang ia hanya ingin bicara pada seseorang. Dan menunggu agar Sungmin bisa mengangkat panggilannya akan membuat ia gila. Setelah memastikan komputer dan semua jaringan dimatikan, Kyuhyun menyambar mantel dan kunci mobilnya.

oOo

Sementara itu, di sebuah rumah sakit dengan pemandangan sebuah aliran sungai kecil dan bening, seseorang tengah menatap layar pc dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Jemari tangan kanannya terus saja memutar pena dengan ketukan dan irama yang cepat. Matanya sesekali teralihkan pada sebuah benda kotak tipis di sisi kanan meja, menunggu atau mungkin menimang apakah ia akan menggunakannya atau tidak.

Ryeowook sepertinya juga ikut merasakan betapa artikel dari sebuah situs majalah _online_ bisa membuat ledakan sehebat ini. Siapapun orangnya, seperti sengaja melempar sebuah telur ke tengah-tengah sekumpulan manusia yang sedang khusyuk mendengarkan khotbah gereja. Tidak menimbulkan suara ledakan atau semacamnya, namun cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian seluruh jemaat.

"Aku tidak tahu jika ada duri dalam daging di rumah sakit itu." Seorang pria paruh baya yang memang sedari tadi duduk di bangku tamu dan sibuk dengan tablet berukuran sedang akhirnya memecah kesunyian di siang hari yang mulai berkabut.

Ryeowook tidak merubah ekspresinya, ia hanya beralih menatap ke sumber suara. "Manusia benar-benar mengerikan."

Pria itu tersenyum miring. "Ohoho... Nathan, kau membuatku takut. Apa logam-logam itu sedang memberikan intimidasi pada sel-sel hidup di dalam tubuhmu?" sindirnya sambil terkikik.

Ryeowook menyipit menatap lawan bicaranya saat ini, "Kau tidak akan tahu rasanya menjadi seperti terminator, Paman."

Jhony Walker tertawa mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Seolah-olah pemuda itu tengah menceritakan sebuah lelucon singkat mengapa di wajahnya tidak pernah tumbuh kumis dan janggut.

"Siapa namanya?" Ryeowook kemudian menghampiri sofa tamu dan mendudukan dirinya bersama dengan Jhony. "Lee Sungmin?"

"Hm." Jhony mengangguk dan menyulut sebatang rokok yang sudah setengah jam menempel di mulutnya yang kering. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya? Kurasa kau harus menunggu dulu. Artikel ini memang tidak seperti melempar granat, tapi aku yakin besok pagi akan melihat mobil ketua Kim terparkir gagah di pelataran parkir rumah sakit Si Yuen."

"Paman..." seperti tidak tertarik dengan perkataan Jhony tadi, Ryeowook justru seperti memikirkan hal lain. "Apa menurutmu sekarang Kyuhyun akan lebih sering bertemu dengan pria itu lagi?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Jhony lebih memilih menikmati beberapa hisapan rokok dan memenuhi dirinya dengan kepulan asap putih yang tipis. "Kau tidak suka?" tanyanya setelah terbatuk akibat asap-asap tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu." Ryeowook menggeleng lemah. "Terakhir kali setelah menerima surat kaleng yang kukirim, ia terlihat begitu sedih." Pemuda itu tersenyum getir, "Aku tidak pernah merasakan sebelumnya jika tangisan orang yang sedang mabuk akan terlihat sangat menyakitkan. Dia masih peduli pada orang itu."

"Nathan, Kyuhyun pemuda yang baik. Ia bukan tipikal orang yang akan menyakiti siapapun—walau mungkin adalah orang yang pernah menyakitinya, dan kau terlihat bahagia saat bersamanya. Aku tahu itu." Ia membuka sebuah berkas yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. "Ini foto-foto yang aku dapat dari seseorang yang sudah kubayar sangat mahal. Demi berusaha menyelamatkan programnya dari tangan-tangan kotor, dia rela menjadi pengkhianat ayah mertuanya sendiri." Jhony mengetuk-ngetuk sebuah foto yang menunjukkan gambar Lee Sungmin tengah berbicara serius dengan pimpinan redaksi _Throw Magazine._

Ryeowook memeriksa foto-foto tersebut dengan seksama. Dan itu semakin membuatnya tidak tenang.

"Dua orang ini masih sangat peduli satu sama lain. Dan terima kasih dengan segala rencanamu ini, mulai sekarang mereka akan saling berhadapan sebagai seorang polisi dan tersangka."

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk membuat mereka mengarahkan pistol satu sama lain." Ryeowook membantah dengan gusar.

"Aku tahu. Reaksi Sungmin jelas bukan sesuatu yang kita harapkan. Penggelapan dana itu dilakukan oleh para petinggi dengan jalur yang sangat terlindungi. Jika mengorek lebih dalam, polisi mungkin akan mendapatkan banyak nama untuk dibawa ke kejaksaan agar segera dilakukan pemeriksaan. Itu tugas Kyuhyun dan anak buahnya."

Ryeowook bersumpah bukan semua perkataan Jhony tadi yang saat ini membuatnya tidak tenang. Dirinya hanya menyayangkan satu hal.

Dari sekian banyak orang yang mungkin bisa menjadi masa lalu Kyuhyun, kenapa harus seorang Lee Sungmin.

oOo

Sungmin baru saja selesai melakukan operasi ketika dirinya harus terkejut karena seseorang menariknya ke dalam sebuah ruang kosong di koridor yang gelap.

"Kyuhyun?"

Bahkan hanya dengan cahaya dari sebuah lampu di taman, Sungmin mampu mengenali siapa orang yang kini berdiri dan mencengkerang lengannya.

"Kita harus bicara." Ujarnya berat. Dan tanpa menunggu jawaban, pria itu menarik lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ke ruangan tak terpakai jauh dari lalu lalang orang.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol untuk menyalakan lampu tempat tersebut dan memperhatikan sekitar. Mereka ternyata tengah berada di salah satu laboratorium yang sudah lama tidak terpakai. Di sana hanya ada sederatan meja dari keramik yang terpasang di sisi-sisi ruangan. Satu meja besar dengan beberapa alat seperti buret, rak-rak tabung reaksi, desikator, dan spektrofotometer yang sepertinya sudah rusak.

Sungmin hanya berdiri diam ketika pria itu akhirnya melepaskan cengkeraman dan malah hanya mondar mandir seperti orang bingung.

"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" Sungmin bertanya cemas.

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun berhenti dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Artikel mengenai rumah sakit ini, ayah mertuamu, dan Menteri Moon Sae Young. Apa kau sudah melihatnya?"

Sungmin diam saja. Ia tidak berniat merespon.

"Jawab aku, Sungmin!" Kyuhyun membentak tak sabar. Ini kali kedua ia bicara keras dengan Sungmin setelah pertemuan pertama mereka beberapa hari lalu.

"Aku sudah melihatnya." Akhirnya Sungmin menjawab tanpa menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak sedang memberitahumu skor pertandingan _baseball_ —"

"Aku tidak bodoh, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah melihatnya. Dan memang apa yang bisa aku lakukan?!" Sungmin seperti kehilangan kendali diri dan balas berteriak. "Kau sudah memperingatkanku di awal. Ini hanya masalah waktu jika seseorang memang harus mengungkapkan semuanya!"

"Jadi kau mengakui jika memang ada yang tidak beres dengan rumah sakit ini?" Kyuhyun mulai merendahkan suara, namun keresahan itu tidak serta merta pergi dari ekspresi wajahnya.

"Kalian sudah diarahkan dengan baik. Mengapa tidak segera mengambil tindakan? Bukankah ini keinginanmu dari awal, Kyuhyun? Kau mengirim Minho untuk meninjau ulang program rumah sakit yang belum lama kubuka. Aku juga sudah memberikan beberapa data yang bisa kau pelajari sebagai balasan saat kau bersedia bertemu langsung denganku. Lalu semuanya seperti mulai menunjukkan jati diri, dan yang kau lakukan bukannya menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk menindaklanjuti lebih jauh tapi justru berkeliaran malam-malam di rumah sakit dan berteriak padaku?!"

Bola mata Sungmin mulai berkaca-kaca. Terlihat begitu tegar namun rapuh secara bersamaan.

Demi apapun di dunia ini, pria di hadapannya sekarang adalah orang yang pernah menjadi alasan Kyuhyun untuk berhenti hidup dengan menyalahkan diri sendiri. Ia meraih pundak Sungmin dan menatap lelaki itu lekat-lekat. "Aku ingin memastikan semua secara langsung. Itu sebabnya aku bertanya padamu sekarang."

Dan hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Sungmin menghempaskan kedua lengan yang memegang kuat pundaknya dan mundur beberapa langkah. "Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan sebanyak yang kau punya, Kapten Cho. Tapi bukan di sini. Buat laporanmu segere ke meja kejaksaan, dan mereka akan mengirimkan surat panggilan padaku."

Tidak ada kata-kata lagi selain Kyuhyun akhirnya harus melihat punggung Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu.

oOo

Minho menghela napas setelah mendengarkan rekaman percakapan terakhir antara Sungmin dan Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Rasanya seperti ia hanya ingin menghancurkan rekaman tersebut, membuangnya jauh ke sungai Han dan melupakan semuanya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan semuanya?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa melihat lawan bicara. Matanya justru sibuk menyisir langit-langit di luar sana yang mulai menampakkan titik-titik es turun entah dari mana.

"Kita masih harus melewati Komisaris Besar." Minho menjawab tidak antusias.

"Aku akan menemuinya sore ini." masih dengan nada yang datar. "Menurutmu, apa kejaksaan akan membiarkan kita untuk ikut andil dalam penyidikan lanjutan?"

"Jaksa Park sudah menunggu kita." Kali ini Henry yang menjawab. "Tapi aku tidak yakin seratus persen. Dia tipe orang yang sangat tidak ingin diganggu saat bekerja."

"Kita tidak mengganggu, Henry. Kita bisa membantunya."

Henry tidak menjawab dan hanya mengendikkan bahu mendengar sanggahan Kyuhyun. Semua orang kembali tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Dapat dikatakan bahwa tugas mereka hampir kembali mendekati akhir. Hampir semua data untuk melanjutkan kasus ke meja kejaksaan sudah berhasil dikumpulkan. Namun seperti dugaan mereka sebelumnya, 'penyimpangan' penyergapan kemarin membuat semua pihak jadi lebih berhati-hati, bahkan beberapa mulut justru menyalahkan tim Kyuhyun untuk ini.

Jika saja tidak ada sepuluh ton kokain, entah apa yang akan mereka dapatkan dari komisaris.

oOo

"Minum lagi?"

Ryeowook melipat kedua tangan di depan dada dan menatap seorang pria malang yang kini tergeletak seperti ikan tanpa air di atas karpet ruang tamunya. Ia hanya diam. Tidak seperti malam sebelumnya ketika Kyuhyun juga dalam keadaan mabuk, memapahnya, mencuci wajah dan badannya, kemudian menaruh pria itu di atas ranjang besarnya yang hangat.

Pemuda tersebut hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini tengah mengoceh. Entah kalimat apa yang keluar dari mulutnya, Ryeowook tetap bergeming. Ada sedikit kekecewaan dalam sorot matanya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang seperti itu. Sesuatu mengganggunya.

Tidak lama telepon rumahnya berbunyi, membuyarkan semua lamunan Ryeowook. Pria itu kemudian akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya tadi berdiri lama dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Ryeowook."

[Uuuuhhh... sekarang kau menggunakan nama Korea untuk mengangkat telepon?]

Sebuah suara serak dan sedikit jenaka memenuhi ruang dengar Ryeowook. Ia sangat mengenal suara itu. "Paman." Itu jelas bukan pertanyaan.

Seseorang di sana terkikik geli sebelum melanjutkan bicara. [Ada apa? Suaramu terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat. Apa terjadi sesuatu di rumah sakit selama beberapa hari ini?]

Ryeowook kemudian menghela napas panjang dan sejurus kemudian menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasaka kelelahan seperti ini. Apa dengan berdiri tadi benar-benar menguras tenaganya? "Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan sebenarnya? Ini sudah berapa hari kau tidak datang ke _Cap-Off Hospital_?" pemuda itu bertanya malas sambil memijat keningnya sendiri.

[Maaf, Nathan. Aku benar-benar terjebak dengan salah satu kasus pasien. Kami tengah mengobservasinya sebelum dioperasi.]

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ryeowook pelan.

[Tidak usah bertanya jika memang tidak tertarik. Suaramu sama sekali jauh dari kata antusias. Sekarang aku yang bertanya. Ada apa? Aku tahu kau tidak sedang dalam suasana hati yang baik.]

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua matanya kembali kepada Kyuhyun yang kini berusaha menyadarkan diri sendiri dari mabuknya. Pria itu menepuk-nepuk kedua pipinya cukup keras, kemudian kesakitan dan membelainya. Lalu memukul lagi, dibelai lagi, dipukul lagi, begitu terus sampai ia bisa membuka kedua matanya dengan benar.

"Paman. Apa kau ingat saat masih di New York, ketika kau mendapat teman kencan sampai tidak sempat bicara denganku ataupun menelepon walaupun hanya satu kali dalam sehari?"

Dua detik kemudian terdengar tawa dari seberang sana. [Tentu saja aku ingat. Saat itu kau marah dan meneteskan air mata ketika aku akhirnya datang ke rumahmu.]

"Aku tidak menangis."

[Aku tidak bilang kau menangis. Aku bilang kau meneteskan air mata.]

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah. Jhony Walker adalah lawan yang cukup tangguh jika ingin berdebat.

"Kau tahu apa yang saat itu kupikirkan?" keadaan kembali tenang saat Ryeowook menanyakan hal tersebut. "Satu-satunya hal yang saat itu aku pikirkan adalah bertemu dengan wanita kencanmu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertemu lagi denganmu."

[Aku tidak menyalahkanmu. Kau sudah sangat posesif jauh sebelum Casey dan Andrew mengadopsimu.]

"Aku tidak sedang mengaku dosa, Paman."

[Baiklah... baiklah... jadi apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, huh?]

Jeda keheningan yang cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook mengakhiri obrolan dengan satu pengakuan mengejutkan.

"Aku sangat ingin mematahkan tulang leher siapapun yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini."

[...]

"Aku merepotkanmu lagi."

Itu adalah kalimat pertama setelah keheningan yang panjang. Kyuhyun bangun pagi dengan kepala yang berdenyut hebat hingga tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk mengambil segelas air minum.

Dan Ryeowook sudah sibuk di dapurnya sejak saat itu. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk di meja makan sementara dirinya sibuk memotong buah-buahan yang masih tersisa di kulkas. Ia membuatkan secangkir teh lemon untuk membantu Kyuhyun meredakan sisa mabuk semalam. Namun walau begitu banyak yang ia lakukan, Ryeowook tidak bicara sedikitpun. Hal itu membuat pria yang duduk tak jauh darinya begitu canggung.

"Maaf." Ujar Kyuhyun memulai lagi. "Aku cenderung tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan ketika mabuk. Dan mengingat aku selalu datang ke tempat yang kuanggap nyaman, kurasa rumahmu sudah memenuhi kriteria. Tanpa sengaja aku sangat nyaman berada di rumahmu." Ia tersenyum pada Ryeowook yang masih berdiri memunggunginya.

 _Hanya rumah ini yang membuatmu nyaman?_

Ryeowook terkejut dengan suara di dalam kepalanya tadi. Ia menggeleng untuk menghentikannya. Kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia menghidangkan dua mangkuk sedang salad buah. Di kepalanya tidak ada sajian apapun selain menu sederhana tersebut. Hanya ada mayonaise, gula, susu, dan lemon untuk campurannya.

Kyuhyun diam menatap makanan yang cukup menggiurkan. Sangat jarang ia mendapatkan menu sehat seperti ini jika mengingat bagaimana pekerjaannya. Yang penting kenyang dan disajikan dengan cepat, itu sudah cukup.

Baru setelah Ryeowook menyodorkan sebuah garpu padanya, Kyuhyun akhirnya menyentuh makanan tersebut. "Porsi ini seperti menghabiskan isi kulkasmu." Katanya bercanda. Walaupun atmosfir canggung masih terasa, Kyuhyun merasa harus mendapatkan tenaga dulu untuk mulai berdebat. Dalam kepalanya ia sangat yakin jika kali ini Ryeowook tidak menyambut dirinya dengan tangan terbuka.

Tentu saja. Siapa orang di dunia ini yang akan menerima dengan senang hati seorang mabuk ke dalam rumahnya?

"Kau diam saja dari tadi. Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

 _Kenapa masih tanya? Kau sudah jelas melakukan kesalahan!_

Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Bukannya menjawab, Ryeowook justru beranjak dan membawa makanannya yang belum habis dan menaruhnya di tempat cucian piring.

 _Dia pasti marah. Dia pasti marah._ Kyuhyun memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri saat melihat sikap Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun langsung menghabiskan semua sarapannya hingga bersih. Tubuhnya sudah cukup kuat berdiri walaupun masih sedikit pusing. Ia beranjak dari meja makan dan menghampiri Ryeowook yang kini sengaja menyibukkan diri (lagi) di tempat pencuci piring.

"Berikan padaku."

Kalimat itu tak ayal membuat pria yang lebih tinggi tersebut terkejut. Nada suara Ryeowook benar-benar dingin.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Tidak ada jawaban, hanya suara aliran air dari keran dan dentingan kecil dari gelas dan mangkuk yang tengah dicuci.

"Yah, Kim Ryeowook..."

Lalu sebuah mangkuk pecah di tangan Ryeowook. Jarinya hanya sedikit tergores dan tidak mengeluarkan banyak darah. Namun entah mengapa itu semua akhirnya menjadi akhir dari aksi bisunya. Ryeowook langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan mentap Kyuhyun dengan tajam.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci di dunia ini?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Kyuhyun diam. Pria itu hanya menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan retoris Ryeowook.

"Pertama, orang yang mengabaikan makanan." Ada jeda sebentar untuk menarik napas. "Dan yang kedua adalah orang yang mengabaikanku." Kedua mata itu berkilat marah. Namun suara yang keluar begitu tenang dan dingin. Sangat mengesankan untuk seseorang yang tengah mengalami krisis emosional.

"Tapi... tapi a-aku tidak mengabaikanmu." Kyuhyun terlihat kesulitan berkata-kata.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengancam. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini, Kyuhyun? Menemukan tempat bermain baru?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyuhyun sungguh tidak mengerti. "Dengar. Aku tahu aku salah dengan seenaknya datang padamu dengan keadaan seperti semalam. Tapi aku bersumpah, ini sama sekali diluar kendaliku. Aku minta maaf."

Ryeowook membuang tatapannya sekarang. Ia berjalan ke ruang tengah sambil berkacak pinggang. Pemuda itu bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun juga mengikuti langkahnya. Namun belum sampai beberapa meter, ia merasakan tangannya ditarik dan membuat tubuhnya berbalik kembali menatap Kyuhyun.

"Demi Tuhan, Ryeowook. Jangan seperti ini. A-aku minta maaf jika memang sudah mengganggumu. Tapi aku tidak mengerti saat kau mengatakan aku sudah mengabaikanmu. Lihat.. lihat... sekarang aku di hadapanmu, bicara padamu, dan minta maaf padamu."

Beberapa detik diam. Keduanya saling tatap. Kyuhyun memandang dengan wajah bingung, sedang Ryeowook dengan sorot mata frustasi.

"Kau memilih minuman ketimbang bicara tentang masalahmu padaku."

Pertahanan Kyuhyun hancur. Kalimat itu seperti merenggut detak jantungnya keluar dari tubuh. Perasaan itu... perasaan yang entah kapan terakhir kali pernah singgah di hatinya. Perasaan dimana tubuhnya terasa ringan bagai kapas. Perasaan ketika pikirannya melayang ke tempat tinggi tanpa takut terjatuh. Perasaan saat dimana ia merasa bisa berlari berpuluh-puluh kilometer tanpa lelah.

Rasa kerinduan itu tak terbendung ketika wajah mereka berdua hanya berjarak tidak lebih dari satu kali hembusan napas.

Dan rasa rindu itu kemudian mengarahkannya pada warna delima pucat untuk semakin dekat.

Kyuhyun merasakannya lagi. Namun dengan bentuk, kehangatan, dan aroma yang berbeda. Ia melepaskan sejenak untuk menatap mata yang kemudian terpejam. Siap menerima apapun yang akan Kyuhyun berikan. Dengan begitu, ia kembali menyapukan lidahnya pada bibir Ryeowook, merasakan sambutan hangat untuk memagut lebih dalam dan bermain indah di dalamnya.

Sementara itu Lengan Ryeowook tanpa sengaja terulur dan menelusup pada jutaan helai rambut Kyuhyun. Merasakan kelembuatan itu di jemarinya, dan membuat cumbuan pria itu semakin dalam dan jauh dari segala jangkauan.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan dengan napas terengah.

"Menciummu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan bisikan.

"Untuk apa?"

"Membuatmu percaya bahwa aku tidak pernah mengabaikanmu."

oOo

 ** _Haiiiii... first time for greeting. Hehe..._**

 ** _Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa story ini tidak pernah ada kata-kata sambutan dari penulisnya. Hmm... sebenarnya saya berniat mau diam sok-sok misterius gitu sampai akhir. Tapi... ternyata setelah berpikir... saya takut kalian yang membaca cerita ini merasa terabaikan seperti Ryeowook tadi . Jangan yaaa... saya sayang kalian semua kok. Baik yang kasih komentar panjang, yang nulis 'lanjut' doang, atau bahkan yang menikmati tulisan ini dalam diam yang sangaaat damai. Haha..._**

 ** _Sebagai perkenalan menghadirkan cerita kriminal itu memang agak aneh sih -,- tapi ya seperti yang saya tulis di summary awal, ini Cuma cerita cinta, love story, cinta segitiga (halah) yang dibalut dengan sedikit konflik kenegaraan yang klasik (beraaaat)._**

 ** _Tapi saya Cuma mau kasih tahu... tidak perlu merasa terbebani, karena yang teman-teman butuhkan untuk baca cerita ini Cuma (sedikit) perasaan yang sentimentil dan gak boleh buruk sangka sama penulisnya. Cukup deh. Ahay!_**

 ** _Sekian cuap-cuap perdananya._**

 ** _Saya akan sangat senang kalau teman-teman bisa menyuarakan pendapatnya untuk cerita ini. Tapi kalau gak mau... yaaa sudah... saya mah bisa apa... /sigh/_**

 ** _See you next cap... tararengkyu~~_**


	6. 6th Cap

**6th Cap**

"Kenapa Jaksa Park belum juga menghubungi? Ini sudah lewat satu minggu, dan setahuku dia bukan orang yang suka mengulur waktu."

Kyuhyun menatap Minho yang saat itu hanya menunjukkan ekspresi ragu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sembunyikan namun sangat penting untuk disampaikan. Namun ketimbang bertanya 'apa yang terjadi' Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya seperti tengah meminta sesuatu.

"Berikan padaku." perintahnya tanpa emosi.

Di lain sisi baik Minho ataupun kedua rekannya yang duduk sambil menatap lantai belum berniat untuk bergerak. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun geram dan akhirnya menarik kerah jaket Minho.

Pemuda itu terkejut saat kapten mereka menarik paksa resleting jaketnya dan merogoh sesuatu dari baliknya. Namun tetap tidak melakukan apa-apa karena mencegah tidak akan berguna.

Kyuhyun mendapati sebuah kertas yang sangat ia kenali dari lambang yang tergambar di sana beserta tanda tangan dan stempelnya. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti adalah isi dari surat tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu kebaikan apa yang sudah kita lakukan. Apa komisaris sekarang sudah mulai memperhatikan kita?" senyuman miring menghiasi bibirnya. "Kita dapat 'libur'?"

"Kapten—"

Sebelum Minho dapat mengatakan apapun, Kyuhyun sudah meremas kasar surat yang ada di tangannya. Ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamanya tadi. Jaksa Park tidak akan diam jika ada berkas di atas meja. Kecuali... jika memang tidak pernah ada berkas di atas mejanya.

"Tetaplah di sini. Aku akan menanyakan sendiri pada komisaris kenapa ia begitu tertarik dengan berkas penyelidikan kita hingga menahannya begitu lama."

Dan sebelum ketiga anak buahnya menghalangi, Kyuhyun sudah menghilang di balik pintu.

[...]

Kyuhyun menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan kilatan kemarahan di matanya. Bertahun-tahun mengabdi menjadi seorang prajurit penegak hukum, ia sudah mengalami banyak sekali ketegangan dari beragam bahaya. Namun terhadap semua itu, tidak ada satupun kejadian yang pernah membuatnya merasa terancam dan terhina seperti saat ini.

"Katakan." Komisaris yang lebih dulu memecah keheningan mencekam sejak Kyuhyun memasuki ruangannya. "Apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan tersebut dengan satu gerakan tangan yang mengulurkan sebuah surat di tangannya. Surat yang ia rebut dari ketiga anak buahnya. Pria itu menunjukkannya tepat di wajah Komisaris.

Bukan ekspresi yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Karena jika harus jujur, ia sama sekali tidak ingin jika pemikiran buruk tentang atasannya saat ini benar-benar nyata. Ia memberikan kesempatan pada orang di depannya untuk menjelaskan lebih dulu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka? Aku memberikan tim kalian waktu untuk beristirahat. Kau sangat tahu aku bukan orang yang mudah memberikan sebuah cuti pada setiap bawahan." Komisaris Lee masih tidak menatap Kyuhyun saat bicara. Matanya berkeliling ruangan tidak jelas, hampir seperti anak kecil yang tertangkap basah sudah memecahkan sebuah vas bunga mahal milik ayahnya. Walaupun tidak sejelas itu.

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya, "Karena itu... kenapa kau melakukannya? Komisaris... kau bisa diprotes bawahan lain karena mengistimewakan kami." ia mengucap kata 'istimewa' seperti sesuatu yang sangat menjijikan.

"Kalian sudah bekerja keras selama satu tahun ini. Operasi terakhir saat itu benar-benar membuat aku berpikir jika kau dan ketiga anak buahmu butuh sebuah waktu istirahat khusus. Anggaplah ini sebagai hadiah untuk berton-ton kokain yang sudah kalian temukan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia mengangguk dan berjalan mendekati meja Komisaris. Dan ketika mereka cukup dekat untuk sebuah bisikan, Kyuhyun kembali bersuara. "Jika kau berpikir ini bisa menghentikan kami," suaranya berat dan begitu mengancam, "kau benar-benar melakukan kesalahan, Komisaris."

oOo

Ryeowook baru saja menggantung jasnya ketika bel rumah berbunyi. Pukul sepuluh malam memang bukan waktu yang disarankan untuk bertamu dan tentu saja bukan juga waktu yang menyenangkan untuk menerima tamu.

Namun seseorang di luar sana sepertinya tidak lagi peduli dan tetap menekan bel berkali-kali hingga Ryeowook terpaksa mengancingkan kembali kemeja yang sudah separuh terbuka dan bergegas menghadapi tamu-malam-harinya.

Ryeowook tersenyum sambil menggeleng ketika mendapati seorang pria yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan balutan mantel super hangat berwarna coklat dan kacamata hitam. Semakin membuatnya hampir tertawa karena Kyuhyun menyapa dengan cengiran lebar beserta tanda 'V' yang ia buat dengan dua jarinya.

" _Perfect timing,_ Kyuhyun. Beruntung aku belum masuk kamar mandi dan tertidur di _bathtube_ hingga terlalu malas untuk buka pintu." Ujar Ryeowook dengan tatapan terganggu yang dibuat-buat. Ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tamunya dengan pintu terbuka, seolah basa-basi 'masuklah' tidak lagi diperlukan untuk seseorang di sana.

Kyuhyun membuntuti tuan rumah ke ruang tengah sambil dengan sangat nyaman melepas mantel seraya merebahkan diri di atas sofa. "Hangatnya~~" bisik pria itu pelan.

Ryewook melirik Kyuhyun yang sudah nyaman di atas sofa dengan pandangan heran namun masih sambil tersenyum. Pasalnya pria itu sama sekali tidak membuka kaca mata hitamnya. Ryeowook meletakkan dua mug kopi hitam berukuran sedang di atas nampan dan membawanya ke meja ruang tengah.

"Apa kau bisa melihat jalanan tadi? Atau itu adalah kacamata keluaran terbaru dengan edisi terbatas?" Ryeowook duduk di sofa yang sama setelah menyuguhkan minuman. Ia menatap Kyuhyun lebih lekat ketika pria itu tidak merespon pertanyaannya. Kemudian segera menajamkan penglihatan ketika dilihat warna merah samar di bawah kaca mata hitam Kyuhyun.

Tanpa pikir panjang Ryeowook langsung melepas kacamata tersebut dan medapati dengan lebih jelas beberapa memar di sekitar pelipis Kyuhyun. Di salah satu sudut bahkan terlihat robekan kecil dengan darah kering. "Apa ini? Kau habis berkelahi dengan pencuri atau apa?"

Kyuhyun terlihat menutupi luka-luka itu dengan telapak tangannya yang sebenarnya adalah hal sia-sia karena sudah terlanjut terlihat. "Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya olahraga malam." Sahutnya enteng.

"Olahraga?" Ryeowook melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Menunggu cerita Kyuhyun.

Melihat ditatap seperti itu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam tanpa penjelasan. "Sungguh. Aku hanya mengisi waktu luang dengan mengikuti kelas _boxing_ di pusat kebugaran."

Ryeowook semakin mempertemukan kedua alisnya di tengah. "Waktu luang? Aku tidak tahu seorang perwira sepertimu memiliki waktu luang?"

Kyuhyun melirik wajah Ryeowook dengan masam, "Aku sudah dua kali mabuk dan bermalam di rumahmu. Ingat?" hal itu untuk menjelaskan bahwa 'perwira-seperti-Kyuhyun' juga punya waktu luang semacam itu.

"Aku punya firasat jika rumah ini sudah menjadi tempatmu melarikan diri dari masalah. Jadi alasan 'olahraga' tadi belum cukup meyakinkan, Kyuhyun. Ada bantahan?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya duduk dengan posisi yang benar hingga mereka berdua berhadapan. Seakurat apapun perkataan Ryeowook barusan, tetap saja membuatnya tidak enak. Baginya Ryeowook benar-benar sosok yang suka memasukkan ke dalam hati atas apapun. Emosinya seperti mudah tersulut hanya karena masalah remeh. Walaupun ia akui jika pembawaannya masih sangat tenang. "Ryeowook-ah, apa aku terlihat seperti itu di matamu?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dan menunduk sebelum ia kembali mengangkat kepala dan menatap lawan bicaranya. "Jangan seperti itu..."

"Aku bukannya sedang marah atau apa, Kyuhyun. Jika kau memang menganggap rumahku seperti itu, itu tidak masalah. Hanya saja lakukan dengan benar. Aku ada di dalam rumah ini dan kau tidak memanfaatkannya seperti kau memanfaatkan rumah ini untuk singgah." Ryeowook menatap kasihan pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka terjebak dalam kata-kata. Pekerjaannya menuntut banyak keahlian termasuk memenangkan segala bentuk argumentasi. Namun sepertinya semua itu tidak berguna ketika harus berhadapan dengan Ryeowook. Pemuda itu adalah orang pertama yang membuat mulutnya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun menyerah. Ia kemudian meraih Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuh rampingnya. Pundak Ryeowook mungkin tidak cukup lemak untuk tempat bersandar, tapi aroma tubuhnya seperti memancarkan relaksasi yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak lagi mempermasalahkan apakah wajahnya nyaman berada di ceruk leher Rywowook atau tidak. "Aku dapat hari libur panjang."

"Bukankah itu bagus?" Ryeowook tidak bergerak ataupun merasa risih. Ia membiarkan posisi itu karena diakui sedikit banyak dirinya juga merasa sangat nyaman.

"Tidak jika kau dipaksa."

Pemuda itu tidak mengerti. "Aku tidak pernah mendengar liburan yang dipaksa."

"Bercerita padamu artinya sama dengan aku membeberkan data rahasia."

Dengan kalimat tersebut, Ryeowook berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Kyuhyun. Namun gagal karena pria itu kembali menarik dan mengunci tubuhnya ke posisi semula. "Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai."

Ryeowook akirnya menyerah dan menunggu kalimat Kyuhyun selanjutnya.

"Aku tengah menyelidiki sebuah kasus penggelapan uang. Dana yang besar dari pemerintah yang seharusnya disalurkan untuk kesehatan masyarakat. Tapi tidak seperti kasus-kasus korupsi yang pernah aku tangani sebelumnya, kasus ini benar-benar memiliki banyak hambatan. Belum lagi nama-nama besar pemerintahan yang mungkin akan terseret jika kasus ini sampai pada meja kejaksaan."

"Jadi kau diliburkan?"

"Menurutmu kenapa aku sampai diliburkan?" Kyuhyun masih bicara di bahu Ryeowook.

Ryeowook diam sebentar, kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi. "Karena kau sudah menggigit tangan majikan yang sudah memberimu makan."

Setelahnya suasana benar-benar sunyi. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sudah mengembara ke pikiran masing-masing.

Ryeowook sesungguhnya tidak perlu bertanya apa yang terjadi karena dia tahu semua yang memang tengah terjadi. Hanya saja dirinya memandang dari sudut yang berbeda dengan Kyuhyun. Dengan sangat polos dan kesetiannya pada pekerjaan, Kyuhyun akan melewati jalan yang 'ramai' untuk membongkar segala sesuatunya. Jalan 'ramai' sama sekali bukan keuntungan karena dia akan lebih lambat untuk sampai tujuan, atau mungkin tidak akan pernah sampai tujuan. Seseorang biasanya akan memutar kembali mobilnya saat menemui kemacetan total. Dan jika tidak menemukan jalan alternatif, mobil itu akan dibelokkan untuk pulang. Seperti itulah keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Ia 'dipulangkan' untuk sementara waktu.

Negara ini bukan kolam kecil yang bisa dibersihkan sekaligus. Bisa saja saat kau selesai membersihkan salah satu sisi, sisi yang lain tiba-tiba kotor. Dan saat kau membersihkan sisi yang lain tersebut, sisi yang pernah kau bersihkan sebelumnya akan kembali kotor. Begitulah rasanya menjadi ikan kecil yang sendirian di sebuah kolam raksasa.

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya—tanpa benar-benar melepaskan—kemudian menatap Ryeowook. "Menurutmu... apa aku harus menyerah saja?"

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab melainkan beranjak pada laci rahasia di bawah meja yang ternyata adalah tempat ia menaruh banyak perlengkapan pertolongan pertama. Ketika menarik kotak kayu tersebut, tangannya secara terampil memilih beberapa obat luar dan kain kasa. " _Boxing_ memang olahraga yang tepat untuk melepas stress." Ujarnya sambil mengoleskan obat di wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi seharusnya tidak terlalu bodoh untuk membiarkan wajahmu terluka."

Kyuhyun menatap pemuda di hadapannya tanpa bicara.

"Pendapatku mungkin agak sedikit ekstrim." Ia merobek pembungkus plester dan menempelkannya dengan lembut di wajah Kyuhyun. "Tapi terkadang, hal yang harus aku lakukan terhadap mainan yang sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki adalah..."

Ryeowook mengusap plester yang sudah menempel di wajah Kyuhyun dengan perlahan, kemudian mengecupnya dengan singkat.

"...membuangnya ke tempat sampah."

oOo

Kepala Kyuhyun benar-benar membutuhkan semacam partisi yang kuat saat ini. begitu banyak yang dipikirkannya hingga khawatir solusi yang ia bangun akan tercampur antara satu dengan lainnya. Pagi ini Jaksa Park menghubungi dirinya dengan jengkel, mengatakan bahwa apakah dirinya hanya bermain-main dengan kasus penggelapan dana tersebut. Sebuah tuduhan yang cukup menyakitkan memang, hanya saja tidak ada pembelaan apapun yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan saat ini. Akhirnya hanya pasrah mendengar ocehan pria itu di telepon. Benar-benar sepuluh menit yang membakar telinga dan hatinya.

Namun di sinilah dirinya sekarang. Di atas ranjang dengan memeluk seseorang yang masih terbuai dalam mimpi indah.

Sesi _making-out_ panjang yang tidak berujung apapun kecuali rasa lelah hingga tertidur membuat pagi harinya disinari dengan suasana hati yang baik. Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyangka jika dengan _base_ pertama saja dapat membuatnya bertahan untuk tidak berteriak membalikkan perkataan sang jaksa atau melempar ponselnya ke dinding.

Hatinya begitu panas hingga ia bisa merasakan darah mendidih di bawah permukaan kulit. Namun kepalanya secara mengejutkan masih tetap dingin untuk memikirkan semua.

Kyuhyun mungkin sudah sedikit menyadari arti dari keberadaan Ryeowook di sisinya beberapa waktu belakangan ini. Dengan semua kontak fisik dan perhatian yang diberikan, mungkin orang bodoh yang buta dan tuli saja sudah dapat menebak hubungan seperti apa yang sudah mengikat mereka berdua. Namun ironisnya semua itu mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa dijelaskan dengan kalimat dari satu kepada yang lainnya. Atau mungkin saja bisa. Hanya saja 'waktu' adalah prosesi yang cukup menyebalkan untuk diikuti namun sangat penting.

"Selamat pagi..."

Kyuhyun menoleh pada sosok Ryeowook yang menyapanya walau kedua mata belum sepenuhnya terbuka. "Selamat pagi. Kau terdengar ceria untuk ukuran seseorang yang belum sepenuhnya bangun tidur." Ia terkekeh dengan leluconnya sendiri juga karena melihat senyum dari bibir yang semalam sudah habis-habisan Kyuhyun mangsa.

"Apa yang membuatmu sudah berisik pagi-pagi?" Ryeowook menggosok kedua matanya untuk menyingkirkan sesuatu yang menghalangi dirinya melihat dunia nyata.

"Pekerjaan." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Kupikir kau sedang 'libur'."

"Memang. Tapi kuarasa belum semua orang tahu akan hal itu."

Keduanya tertawa pelan. Entah untuk apa. Namun rasanya pagi ini terlalu berharga untuk sebuah pembicaraan yang menyita pikiran dan emosi. "Bagaimana tidurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, masih menatap Ryeowook yang kini sudah mulai menangkap cahaya di matanya. Tersenyum saat pemuda itu menggeliat seperti kucing dalam pelukannya.

"Semalam tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerti dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia menggeleng pelan. "Sayangnya tidak."

Ryeowook yang mendengar jawaban tersebut langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gerakan enggan. "Lepaskan. Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

Pemuda itu malu, pikir Kyuhyun. Ryeowook berusaha menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya yang sebetulnya sudah terlanjur terlihat. Mungkin jika ponselnya tidak berdering lagi, ia akan tetap menahan Ryeowook di tempat tidur lebih lama.

"Halo?" sapa Kyuhyun.

[ _Hyung,_ apa Jaksa Park sudah menghubungimu?]

"Hmm."

[Dan kau masih bisa tenang? Aku bertengkar dengan adikku karena kesal mendengar perkataannya.] Minho terdengar gusar dengan kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun menghadapi apa yang dinamakan 'serangan fajar' itu jauh lebih tenang darinya.

[Dan untuk urusan apa kau bertengkar dengan adikmu?]

Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari seberang sana. Menandakan sebuah penyesalan. [Dia hanya muncul di saat yang tidak tepat. Tepat ketika Jaksa Park menutup telepon sebelum aku bisa menjelaskan apapun. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya begitu marah—oh! Kau lihat saja status akun Jonghyun dan Henry. Mereka sepertinya juga terkena serangan fajar. Jaksa Park sudah keterlaluan menilai kita semua tanpa menyelidiki apa yang sudah terjadi kepada empat mata-matanya yang malang ini.]

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengar sebutan 'mata-mata' tadi. Konyol memang, tapi seperti itulah seharusnya tim mereka disebut. Kyuhyun dan ketiga anak buahnya bekerja secara rahasia untuk satu pemberontakan 'kecil' yang dilakukan oleh seorang Park Jungsoo di meja hijau.

Dan sekarang mereka seperti tengah mengabaikannya.

Menurut Ryeowook semalam, alasan mengapa mereka sampai mendapat skorsing dengan cara yang halus dari kepolisian adalah karena Kyuhyun dan yang lain sudah menggigit tangan majikannya. Kyuhyun tahu kasus yang berhubungan dengan orang-orang di kementrian adalah tangkapan berbahaya yang tidak akan pernah dipancing oleh lembaga kecil.

Politik. Sebuah kotak dengan tampilan indah namun menyimpan banyak kebusukan.

"Kita akan segera menemuinya. Nanti setelah dia tenang. Untuk saat ini nikmati saja liburanmu. Dan jangan lupa minta maaf pada Minji. Dia tidak seharusnya menjadi sasaran kekesalanmu."

[Liburan apanya? Aku seperti siswa yang sedang dihukum karena berkelahi di sekolah.]

Kyuhyun tertawa kali ini. "Bukankah itu terdengar lebih keren."

[...]

"Setelah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, aku akan pulang ke rumah."

Ryeowook menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh. "Rumah? Yang mana?"

Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah tak enak dari Ryeowook langsung tersenyum dan menghampiri pria itu, ia menatap dengan lekat—mereka berdua kini saling tatap. "Busan. Tentu saja."

"Kenapa?" Ryeowook masih belum melepas tatapannya.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang aneh kan. Aku dapat libur panjang dan ingin pulang ke rumah. Sudah setahun ini aku hanya berhubungan lewat telepon dengan ibuku. Hanya ingin memastikan jika memang dia baik-baik saja sperti yang selalu ia katakan di telepon atau pesan singkat."

Setelah mencerna penjelasan tersebut, Ryeowook langsung membuang muka dan kembali sibuk dengan _toaster_ serta menu sarapan mereka. "Berapa lama?" tanyanya tanpa menatap lawan bicara.

"Hmm... mungkin satu minggu." Kyuhyun tidak berpikir hal selain menunggu reaksi Ryeowook saat mengatakan berapa lama ia akan mengunjungi ibunya.

Dan reaksi yang diinginkan Kyuhyun pun terjadi.

Ryeowook meletakkan piring-piring makanan mereka cukup keras hingga benturannya dengan meja hampir membuat benda itu pecah. Kemudian pria itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Sebuah bentuk defensif yang sangat khas dan terlihat biasa di mata Kyuhyun sekarang. "Kau memang berniat membuatku kesal, kan?" ujarnya tegas. Tanpa basa-basi.

Kyuhyun masih mempertahankan sikap tenang? "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi?" ia pura-pura bingung.

"Saat untuk pertama kali menciumku, satu minggu kau sama sekali tidak datang dan menghubungi bahkan hanya lewat telepon. Sekarang setelah LAGI-LAGI menciumku, kau mau pergi? Satu minggu? Apa kau selalu memperlakukan seseorang seperti itu, Kyuhyun? Hah? Menciumnya, lalu menghilang, lalu datang dan mencium lagi, kemudian menghilang lagi?" Ryeowook membuang muka setelah melepas posisi defensifnya dan duduk di meja makan dengan perasaan jengkel. Sesungguhnya setelah apa yang terjadi padanya saat remaja, hanya Jhony Walker yang bisa membuat dirinya menunjukkan sebuah emosi. Bahkan kedua orang tua angkatnya pun tidak menemukan cara untuk menandingi paman kesayangan Ryeowook.

Namun kali ini sepertinya pria paruh baya yang jenius itu memiliki rival.

Kyuhyun bukan orang yang suka mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah ia cukup bingung saat pertama kali mencium Ryeowook. Jika seseorang (sesama lelaki) yang belum lama kau kenal sudah berani menyentuhmu, reaksi normalnya adalah kau akan menendangnya keluar rumah dan menjauhkan diri sebisa mungkin. Itu jika kau benar-benar dalam artian normal.

Tapi Ryeowook tidak begitu. Reaksi yang ditimbulkan justru membuat Kyuhyun gusar dan justru membuat dirinya yang menjaga jarak untuk memikirkan semua.

Setelah akhirnya babak belur bersama Kangin di kelas tinju karena sama sekali tidak fokus pada latihannya, pada akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali dan menghadapi semua. Mungkin dirinya memang belum tahu apa yang Ryeowook pikirkan, tapi Kyuhyun sangat tahu apa yang dirinya rasakan saat ini.

Pepatah bilang jika keledai bodoh tidak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Tapi bagaimana jika di dalam lubang itu sang kedelai ternyata menemukan tangkai tanaman barley dengan kualitas yang bagus dan mata air yang sangat segar? Keledai yang paling cerdas pun akan memutuskan untuk kembali jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

"Baiklah. Mungkin dua hari cukup. Ibuku juga tidak terlalu suka jika aku terlalu lama di rumahnya. Aku selalu menghancurkan apapun yang kukerjakan di rumah."

Tapi Ryeowook diam saja dan hanya menyantap sarapannya. Hal itu justru membuat Kyuhyun lebih gencar menggoda. Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya agar lebih dekat dengan Ryeowook. Kemudian tangannya terulur dan memainkan surai (yang saat ini sudah berganti warna) coklat milik Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Kyuhyun mulai bicara lagi.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi orang sepertiku, Ryeowook?"

Pemuda itu tidak perlu bertanya lagi karena ia sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan 'menjadi orang sepertinya'. Kyuhyun tengah mengujinya dengan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan oleh para gay. Jelas sekali bukan?

Ryeowook memang memikirkannya. Status penyuka sesama jenis bukanlah suatu yang dapat dibanggakan. Ia bahkan sudah mendengar bagaimana sulitnya Kyuhyun menjalani hal itu selama bertahun-tahun. Bahkan sebelum dirinya matang secara umur dan emosional. Tapi bukan berarti hal itu tidak mempengaruhi. Ryeowook sudah begitu nyaman dengan kenyataan jika Kyuhyun selalu membutuhkan(rumah)nya jika terjadi masalah. Terdengar seperti sebuah pelarian memang. Tapi ketulusan yang selalu Kyuhyun perlihatkan di kedua matanya membuat Ryeowook tidak lagi berpikir tentang siapa Kyuhyun, siapa dirinya, dan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Hanya sebuah keinginan remeh dan tidak sulit. Ryeowook hanya ingin Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya.

"Apa kau menyukainya?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Ryeowook kembali bisa menatap kedua mata besar yang selalu terlihat lelah itu dengan berani. "Maksudmu ciuman itu? Hmm... coba kupikirkan." Pemuda itu menggeleng perlahan sambil mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak benar-benar menyukainya."

"Huh? Tidak... suka?" Kyuhyun sedikit terguncang dengan jawaban itu. Tapi ia masih cukup kuat untuk mempertahankan wajah tenangnya.

Ryeowook masih terlihat berpikir. "Rasanya agak aneh. Kau tahu... seperti... aku duduk dengan sangat nyaman di tempat yang seharusnya tidak kududuki. Atau seperti minuman Goldwasser... itu alkohol tradisional dari Jerman dan Polandia dengan serbuk emas, bukan campuran dua bahan yang tepat untuk sebuah minuman tapi nyatanya begitu populer dan memiliki nilai tinggi di dunia. Seperti itulah rasanya. Kau paham kan?"

Hanya dengan begitu Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak lagi merasa lapar. Ia meraih wajah Ryeowook dan kembali menempelkan bibirnya di atas bibir pemuda itu. Dan seperti sebuah kutub positif dan negatif magnet yang langsung menyatu dengan kuat, keduanya melakukan gerakan indah dengan ketukan irama yang selaras dengan debaran jantung mereka. Hingga saat berakhir pun masih menimbulkan suara kecupan yang sangat erotis.

"Aku penasaran siapa yang akan menjadi emasnya kalau begini." Ujar Kyuhyun setengah berbisik tepat di hadapan wajah Ryeowook yang memerah.

oOo

Semua orang tahu cepat atau lambat semua ini hanya seperti menutupi sebuah bangkai besar. Artikel tentang penyalahgunaan kekuasaan dan bantuan politik yang tidak bersih dari para petinggi pemerintahan begitu efektif digunakan pada era serba internet saat ini.

Kotak dengan bungkus indah itu sudah sedikit terbentur hingga menimbulkan retakan kecil. Sehingga kebusukan apapun yang ada di dalamnya akan segera tercium.

Kyuhyun kesulitan melewati para wartawan yang berkumpul di depan kantor kementrian untuk memburu informasi lebih lanjut mengenai pemberitaan random yang akhir-akhir ini banyak di bicarakan orang baik dari media elektronik ataupun pembicaraan mulut ke mulut. Keadaan menjadi lebih sulit ketika dirinya tidak memiliki apapun (termasuk tanda pengenal kepolisian) untuk bisa melewati penjagaan karena tidak sedang bertugas.

Beruntung saat itu Jaksa Park keluar dan memberikan keyakinan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah orang kepercayaannya hingga tidak masalah jika membiarkan pria itu masuk. Dan setelah tawar menawar yang alot, Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam gedung.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan jika komisaris memaksa untuk meliburkan kalian?" Jungsoo, pria berumur tiga puluh dua tahun dengan perawakan tidak terlalu tinggi dengan rambut lurus coklat keemasan adalah Jaksa Park yang selalu hadir dalam setiap pembicaraan tentang kasus penyelewengan dana ini. Bukan pria dengan wajah galak memang, namun cukup tegas dalam bersikap dan tentu saja sangat pandai dalam 'berbicara'. Bahkan jika memang keahlian itu adalah suatu yang diwajibkan bagi setiap orang dengan profesi yang sama, kemampuan Jungsoo adalah di atas rata-rata Jaksa kebanyakan. Hal itu menjadi penyebab ia tidak begitu disukai oleh beberapa atasan di kantor kejaksaan. Jungsoo tidak akan pernah meninggalkan posisi advokat tanpa bantuan tim Kyuhyun di kepolisian. Kasus usaha perjudian yang dibawa Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan ke mejanya, yang melibatkan pemimpin daerah, adalah kasus pertamanya sebagai jaksa penuntut umum. Dan hingga saat ini mereka cukup dekat untuk menjadi partner rahasia.

"Kau sudah mengomel sebelum aku sempat menjelaskan." Kyuhyun menampik kesal. "Lalu siapa yang memberitahumu?"

"Henry. Sampai saat ini aku belum menemukan cara untuk membuatnya berhenti bicara banyak." Jungsoo membayangkan betapa ia kesulitan untuk menegur bocah itu. Satu-satunya rival untuk keahlian verbalnya.

"Aku sudah memperingatkan. Mulutnya hanya dibatasi dengan kemampuan berbahasa korea, tapi isi kepalanya lebih banyak dari milikmu, hyung." Kyuhyun ingin tertawa, tapi saat itu benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Sama seperti orang-orang di luar pintu itu tentunya. Hanya saja lebih beruntung karena aku punya surat sakti dari kejaksaan."

"Kau berhasil mendapat surat perintah penggeledahan? Itu mengejutkan, hyung, mengingat bagaimana komisaris memotong kami dari penyelidikan dengan 'libur' bodoh ini."

Jungsoo terkikik mendengar pengaduan tersebut. Ia menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan cara yang bersahabat. "Media benar-benar mengerikan. Aku bersedia mentraktir minum sampai mabuk siapaun yang sudah menulis artikel tentang 'membalas budi' itu. Seperti menyumbat pipa bocor. Semakin kuat menutup jalan masuknya, ternyata air yang keluar dari lubang kebocoran semakin deras."

Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Jika ditelusuri benar-benar, semua bahaya dan kejadian hampir kehilangan nyawa yang ia dan anak buahnya hadapi sebagian besar adalah tanggung jawab pria itu. Obsesinya tentang bagaimana membersihkan pemerintahan dan menjebloskan para tikus-tikus berdasi ke dalam tahanan membuatnya terlihat berbahaya dari sisi lain.

Tapi dari semua itu, Jungsoo bisa menjadi sosok kakak lelaki atau bahkan ayah bagi Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajakmu bertemu dengan seseorang di Si Yuan Hospital. Kau pasti tahu kepala rumah sakit sebelumnya tempat itu memiliki hubungan yang cukup dekat dengan menteri kesejahteraan kita. Mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan sesuatu."

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?"

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Untuk apa? Aku sudah memberikan semua data yang kau perlukan." Kyuhyun terlihat tidak setuju dengan pertemuan itu.

"Yang kau berikan memang sudah cukup. Tapi semua itu ilegal. Akan ada banyak pertanyaan mengenai bagaimana aku bisa mendapatkan informasi ini sementara 'mata-mataku' di kepolisian sudah dihentikan dari penyelidikan dan aku belum pernah bertemu dengan siapapun di rumah sakit itu."

"Jadi kau hanya mengatur pertemuan ini untuk kamuflase?" tanyanya menyelidik.

Jungsoo mengangguk ragu, "Hmm bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi... sepertinya aku juga butuh hal lain. Jadi aku membutuhkanmu untuk membuat orang ini nyaman dengan kedatangan orang baru."

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu yakin? Tidak ada orang yang nyaman saat didatangi seorang jaksa penuntut umum berdarah dingin dan seorang polisi."

Pria itu mengendikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Hanya dugaan. Instingku mengatakan jika kau bisa mendapatkan data-data itu secara akurat dan lengkap, artinya kerjasama yang baik sudah terjalin. Yah, kau tidak perlu berkata apapun. Cukup temani aku saja. _Call?_ "

[...]

Dan di sinilah mereka. Duduk di hadapan seorang dokter muda yang juga menjabat sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Karena pertemuan diatur dengan begitu profesional, Sungmin menerima mereka di ruang kerjanya yang sangat besar. Dan seperti yang telah Kyuhyun duga, Sungmin cukup terkejut karena Kyuhyun ternyata juga datang.

"Aku tidak tahu jika kalian saling mengenal. Dunia benar-benar sempit." Pria itu tersenyum. Senyuman yang dulu pernah mengantarkan Kyuhyun pada satu masa ketika ia merasa begitu bahagia hingga tidak membutuhkan siapapun lagi.

Jungsoo tersenyum dengan tenang. "Tidak juga, Dokter Lee. Dunia ini tetap luas. Hanya saja beberapa orang mungkin memang tidak pernah berjalan jauh dari lingkaran hidup orang-orang terdekat atau bahkan masa lalunya."

Kyuhyun melirik Jungsoo diam-diam. Orang ini benar-benar pintar bicara, pikirnya. Kalimat tadi cukup akurat. Namun ia lebih memilih diam. Lagipula tidak ada yang ingin ia sampaikan.

Sungmin tersenyum sopan. Sangat khas seorang 'bangsawan' muda. "Aku takut jika kedatangan kalian kali ini adalah dengan alasan yang sama hingga tidak bisa banyak membantu karena kami sudah memberikan semua yang bisa diberikan mengenai rumah sakit ini." ujarnya masih mempertahankan senyuman.

Kyuhyun mulai muak dengan senyuman itu sejujurnya. Ia sangat tahu jika semua itu palsu. Orang normal tidak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti malaikat saat mengetahui bahwa apa yang dimilikinya saat ini terancam musnah.

"Sayang sekali kalau memang begitu keadaannya." Jungsoo kembali menyahut. "Hanya saja sepertinya bukan hal yang sama. Kapten Choi sudah memberikan semua data yang Anda berikan, dan aku sangat berterima kasih dengan kerja sama ini. Aku datang ke sini karena ingin menanyakan beberapa hal yang mengganggu pikiran selama beberapa hari."

Pembicaraan terhenti karena seorang wanita dengan setelan resmi masuk membawa sebuah nampan berisi dua minuman untuk tamu. Tidak ada yang bersuara sampai wanita itu meninggalkan ruangan setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Jadi..." Sungmin yang membuka kembali percakapan. "...kali ini apa yang bisa kubantu?"

"Ketika berstatus mahasiswa kedokteran, Anda pernah tercatat magang di sebuah perusahaan majalah _online_. _Throw Magazine_. Apakah itu benar, dokter?"

Pertanyaan tersebut memberikan reaksi yang berbeda antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya mencoba mengingat sesuatu, sementara Sungmin diam namun jelas seperti tengah membangun pertahanan.

Setelah beberapa detik hening, Sungmin mengangguk. "Ya. Benar. Aku memang pernah bekerja paruh waktu di sana."

"Pastinya Anda banyak sekali mengenal orang-orang di dalamnya ya?"

Sungmin tersenyum kaku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah informasi itu relevan dengan kasus yang tengah kalian selidiki. Tapi, ya. Aku cukup banyak mengenal banyak pegawai lama di sana."

Jungsoo mengangguk kemudian beralih pada Kyuhyun. "Bisa mengingat sesuatu, nak? Apa harus kubantu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Jungsoo dengan ragu kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku mantel dan membuka histori pesan masuk. Pesan yang dikirimkan Minho padanya.

 **MH : Throw Magazine. Aku belum berhasil bicara pada pimpinan redaksi...bla...bla...bla**

Pria itu tidak harus membaca sisanya karena hanya dengan begitu ia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Jaksa Park dari pembicaaan ini. Jungsoo jelas sudah mencurigai Sungmin sebagai dalang dari penyebaran artikel random tersebut. Tapi mengapa?

Kyuhyun beralih pada Sungmin yang saat ini seperti menolak menatapnya.

Namun ketegangan emosional itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Jungsoo selalu punya cara untuk memecah keheningan. "Nah, dokter Lee. Kurasa cukup untuk hari ini. Mungkin kunjungan ini akan berlanjut dan kuharap Anda masih bisa bekerja sama di lain waktu."

Setelah berjabat tangan perpisahan, mereka keluar dari ruangan.

[...]

Kyuhyun tidak banyak bicara sejak keluar dari parkir rumah sakit. Mereka pergi dengan mobil milik Kyuhyun untuk menghemat waktu. Pasalnya Jungsoo datang ke gedung kementrian menggunakan mobil dinas dan mendapatkan tumpangan juga salah satu alasan mengapa ia mengajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka tiba di depan kantor kejaksaan pada pukul lima sore.

"Kau tidak ingin mampir?" tanya Jungsoo. Itu pembicaraan pertama sejak mereka bertolak dari Si Yuan Hospital. "Kita bisa minum sebentar. Aku sudah punya pendingin di ruang kerjaku jika ingin tahu."

Tapi Kyuhyun tidak nampak tertarik dengan tawaran ataupun intermezo yang diucapkan sang Jaksa. Ia menggeleng malas. "Tidak hyung, aku ingin pulang. Aku baru tiba dari Busan saat menemuimu tadi, dan rasanya ingin segera istirahat."

"Huh? Kenapa tidak kau katakan dari awal? Aku tidak akan mengajakmu jika tahu kau baru kembali dari kampung halaman." Jungsoo merasa tak enak mengetahui hal itu. "Pulanglah. Aku akan memesankan makan malam untuk diantar ke rumahmu. Kau ingin makan apa?"

Namun Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, hyung. Aku bisa mampir di kafe beberapa blok sebelum sampai apartemen. Tapi terima kasih."

"Kau yakin?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mantap. "Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Kemudian Jungsoo menyerah dan keluar dari dalam mobil. "Sampai jumpa kalau begitu."

oOo

"Tepat dua hari. Apa kau sudah sangat merindukanku?"

Ryeowook cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Kyuhyun di rumah sakitnya. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di ruangannya bekerja dan memberikan pelukan hangat. Meskipun Ryeowook belum terlalu terbiasa dengan perlakuan tersebut, ia tidak menolak. Malah mencoba untuk balas memeluk pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Jam berapa kau sampai? Kupikir kau baru akan menemuiku besok." Ujar Ryeowook masih dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Siang tadi. Aku mampir ke kantor kejaksaan terlebih dulu untuk beberapa urusan. Baru sekarang bisa menemuimu. Dan senang rasanya melihatmu terkejut." Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan.

"Sudah. Lepaskan. Kau beraroma tidak enak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

Karena memang sedikit percaya jika aroma perjalanan jauh tubuhnya mungkin agak mengganggu, Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"Kau belum akan pulang?" Kyuhyun duduk di atas sofa diikuti Ryeowook. Ia memandangi ruangan itu dengan seksama. Ini pertama kalinya ia mengunjungi tempat Ryeowook bekerja dan untuk sebuah ruang seorang pemilik rumah sakit, menurutnya tempat ini terlalu luas. Hampir mirip seperti ruang pertemuan yang seharusnya bisa diisi dengan lima puluh kursi atau mungkin lebih.

"Aku baru selesai bicara dengan Paman Jhon. Kau berpapasan dengannya tadi?"

Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya sedikit untuk efek berpikir, "Tidak. Aku tidak bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Aneh sekali. Mungkin hanya berselang lima menit ia keluar dari ruangan ini sebelum kau datang."

Karena tidak merasa hal itu cukup penting, Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku lapar. Ayo makan sesuatu sebelum pulang."

Ryeowook menatap jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah enam. Belum waktunya makan malam memang. Tapi melihat Kyuhyun yang sepertinya memang kelaparan, ia pun mengangguk setuju.

[...]

Kyuhyun membeli makanan dari sebuah restoran dengan layanan _drive thru_ karena Ryeowook menolak makan di dalam ruangan. Pria itu ingin makan sambil menghirup udara malam di taman pusat kota. Ada seorang pasien yang hampir bunuh diri di rumah sakitnya tadi, hingga ia butuh sedikit relaksasi dengan banyak oksigen dari musim dingin malam hari.

"Apa yang terjadi memang?" Kyuhyun menyerahkan sebuah _burger_ ukuran sedang kepada Ryeowook. Jenis _burger_ yang cukup sehat jika mempertimbangkan pola makanan Ryeowook sehari-hari.

"Pasien itu mengidap kanker rahim yang membuatnya mustahil untuk memiliki anak. Kau pasti tahu, para dokter harus mengangkat rahimnya jika ingin menghilangkan kanker dari perutnya." Ryeowook menyantap _burgernya_ dengan cara melahap lapisan demi lapisan yang menurut Kyuhyun adalah cara teraneh tapi cukup rapi.

"Maksudmu wanita itu frustasi karena tidak bisa punya anak nantinya?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Lebih dari itu."

"Huh?"

"Wanita itu sedang hamil."

Kyuhyun membelalak mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

"Dua bulan. Dan semuanya sudah terlambat untuk sang bayi. Kenyataan kejam bahwa dokter harus mengeluarkan janin itu untuk menyelamatkan sang ibu berbuah depresi. Berdiri di pinggir balkon dari lantai sepuluh dan terjatuh cukup untuk membuat tengkoraknya pecah dan seketika kehilangan nyawa."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menggagalkan usaha bunuh diri itu?" Kyuhyun kembali menikmati _junk food_ di tangannya. Namun tidak begitu berselera karena tadi sempat membahas tengkorak pecah.

Ryeowook mengendikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Semua orang menutup matanya karena ngeri jika hal terburuk dari drama itu terjadi."

"Yang penting semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang." Kyuhyun menyentuh wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat lelah namun juga sangat tegar.

Udara malam bulan Desember membuat percakapan mereka dipenuhi dengan hembusan uap dingin dari hidung dan mulut. Belum ada tanda-tanda turunnya salju untuk musim dingin tahun ini, namun beberapa jalan, tangga penyebrangan, dan fasilitas umum lain sudah mulai membeku. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam di dalam mobil dengan pembicaraan ringan seperti bagaimana kabar ibu Kyuhyun, apa saja yang ia lakukan di sana, dan seperti apa musim dingin di sebuah pelabuhan.

"Sepertinya aku kehabisan rokok." Kyuhyun mengaduk-aduk isi tasnya dan hanya menemukan sebuah pemantik serta bungkus rokok yang kosong. "Tadi kulihat ada toserba di seberang jalan. Aku akan ke sana sebentar. Kau ingin titip sesuatu?"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya memutuskan tidak ingin membeli apapun.

Namun ketika menyentuh jemari Ryeowook saat pria itu memberikan bungkusan bekas makan malam untuk dibuang, Kyuhyun tahu ia harus membeli sesuatu yang hangat.

Belum terlalu larut untuk pemandangan kota yang memang masih sedikit ramai. Tidak begitu padat karena mungkin sebagian orang sudah berada di rumah dan memilih untuk tidur atau sekedar bersantai di samping alat pemanas mereka.

Tidak sedikit pasangan yang beralalu lalang untuk sebuah kencan singkat. Dan dirinya baru teringat jika hari ini adalah hari jum'at. Pantas saja ada begitu banyak orang dan tenda-tenda soju yang berdiri di pinggir-pinggir jalan. Penghujung pekan memang sangat tepat dihabiskan untuk kegiatan bersantai bersama keluarga, teman, atau bahkan kekasih. Sebuah rasa kemanusiaan yang ia pelajari kembali ketika hidup sebagai orang baru.

Lima menit berlalu, dan berada di dalam mobil membuat Ryeowook sedikit pusing. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun di luar sambil melihat-lihat sekitar.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa arti ketika pada menit berikutnya ia mendengar seseorang berteriak. Ryeowook menatap dari jarak kurang lebih seratus meter, seseorang—yang sepertinya adalah pencuri—berlari dengan diikuti dua orang berpakaian seragam polisi sambil meniupkan peluit peringatan kepada orang yang mereka kejar untuk segera berhenti.

Ryeowook tahu apa yang tengah terjadi. Untuk itu dia menunduk untuk mengikat tali sepatunya yang longgar. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ketika aksi kejar mengejar itu hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Salah satu polisi meneriaki setiap orang untuk minggir karena berbahaya.

Sepuluh meter...

Lima meter...

Dua meter...

Terdengar suara debuman keras sesuatu yang dibanting keras bersamaan dengan suara erangan kesakitan.

Pria itu tergeletak di bawah kaki Ryeowook yang menahannya agar tidak bangun. Dan ketika yakin jika sudah dilumpuhkan, ia menunduk untuk mencoba meraih topi dan masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

Namun seperti melupakan satuan kecepatan. Sebilah benda tajam terayun ke arah Ryeowook, melukai wajah dan membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Keadaan tersebut memberikan waktu si pencuri untuk bangun dan kembali kabur. Tapi baru saja beberapa meter pria itu melangkah, ia sudah kembali jatuh. Ryeowook dengan cepat menarik kaki si pencuri walau dalam kondisi terbaring.

Kemudian seakan tidak memberikan ampun, Ryeowook bangun dan mengunci setiap persendian pria itu dan menendang perutnya berkali-kali. Tidak hanya itu, seakan belum cukup membuatnya terbatuk-batuk dan memohon untuk berhenti karena kesakitan. Ryeowook juga menendang wajahnya untuk menutup mulut itu. Segera saja darah segar mengalir dari lubang hidung dan mebasahi trotoar yang dingin.

Lalu bagian yang paling mengerikan itupun nampak. Si pencuri melihat tatapan pemuda yang menghajarnya menjadi begitu bengis dan mengancam. Seolah tidak ada maaf. Pencuri tersebut seperti tengah berhadapan dengan malaikat kematian yang sesungguhnya ketika Ryeowook berhasil merampas pisau lipatnya dan mengangkat benda itu ke udara. Hanya perlu hitungan detik sebelum tubuh tak berdayanya terhujani dengan senjatanya sendiri di tangan orang tak dikenal—Ryeowook.

Sebelum semuanya menjadi sangat gelap, Ryeowook merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseuatu—seseorang yang kemudian memeluknya dengan ketakutan luar biasa. Memaksanya melepaskan senjata yang tadi sedikit terkena noda darah dari luka di wajahnya sendiri sambil berteriak.

"Ya Tuhan, Ryeowook. Hentikan! Kau bisa membunuhnya."

Dan kemudian segalanya lenyap menjadi kegelapan yang menenggelamkan dirinya begitu dalam.

oOo

 **Hey.. hey...**

 **Bertemu lagi dengan hantu Joomoonjin. Bagaimana kabar kalian? Masih ingat dengan ff ini kan? Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk update, karena walaupun musim ini puanaas sekali, tapi justru membuat otak saya beku. Gatau kenapa -_-a**

 **Well,, satu chapter dengan jawaban untuk segala keraguan. Chemistry nya terlalu cepet gak sih menurut kalian? Saya gak pernah tahan soalnya nulis hubungan dua orang yang alot kayak remaja-remaja yang malu-malu sampek akhirnya malu-maluin. Hahaha...**

 **Yasudahlah... sudah terjadi... maka biarlah terjadi...**

 **Saya masukin istilah 'base pertama' tadi. Itu sebenarnya cuma tahapan dalam hubungan intim. Kalo gak salah sih ada 5 tahapan. Ist base (kissing), 2nd base (necking), 3rd base (grinding), 4th base (petting) sebelum akhirnya ke tahapan ehmm... ya gitu deh.. tau lah ya... dan setau saya kalo baru berfrench kiss itu masuk base pertama. masih lama kan? *hiyaaa pengetahuan macam apa ini***

 **Oke... terus ada yang penasaran sama tangkai tanaman Barley? Itu salah satu makanan terbaik kalau pelihara keledai. Makanan rendah gula dan tinggi serat. Soalnya kalau keledai itu kan walau makannya sedikit tapi sering, jadi biar gak mengalami kegemukan jenis makanannya musti bernutrisi kayak gitu. Untuk tampilan tanaman barley monggo di googling sendiri yaa...**

 **Udahan AN nya. Ini minta maap aja kalo banyak typo. Saya kalo ngetik tuh malam sih, jadi suka kicer gitu liat layar pc.**

 **See you next chapter...**


	7. 7th Cap

**7th Cap**

Kyuhyun masuk dengan tergesa dan membuat dua orang yang tampak tengah dalam ketegangan menghentikan pembicaraannya. Baik Ryeowook maupun dokter Walker masing-masing memiliki ekspresi kesal dan tampak menahan—apapun itu—agar tidak terucap dan terdengar oleh Kyuhyun.

Namun berbalik dan membatalkan niat untuk masuk adalah hal terakhir yang akan menjadi pilihan Kyuhyun saat ini. "Aku akan menunggu jika kalian belum selesai." Ujarnya, tanpa niat sedikitpun untuk benar-benar menunggu. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang memecah keheningan mencekam tersebut lebih dulu. Ia melirik Kyuhyun sejenak dengan tatapan lelah. "Tidak." Lalu kembali menatap Walker, "Kami sudah selesai."

Bukan perasaan yang menyenangkan jika seseorang mengizinkanmu masuk dengan alasan agar yang lain bisa keluar. Dan itulah yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini. Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu langsung menyambar tas dan mantelnya dengan kasar dan berlalu keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Walaupun Kyuhyun masih sempat menunduk hormat pada dokter tersebut, namun menurutnya itu cara terkeji untuk pamit. Seolah bayangan wajah seorang Jhony Walker yang ramah dan jenaka hilang seketika.

Kyuhyun bersumpah untuk tidak pernah melakukan hal itu pada orang lain. Karena rasanya begitu menakutkan dan menyebalkan sekaligus.

"Hey?" ia langsung menyapa Ryeowook yang duduk bersandar di atas tempat tidurnya. Kyuhyun belum pernah melihat keceriaan yang lepas dari wajah Ryeowook sebenarnya, namun pria itu tetap menganggap ekspresi Ryeowook yang sekarang adalah yang terburuk sepanjang pertemuannya.

Ryeowook diam saja. Namun tatapannya begitu lekat pada Kyuhyun seakan ia tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk kehilangan wajah itu barang sedetik. Kyuhyun terlihat lelah karena hanya tidur dua jam saat menunggu Ryeowook yang tidak sadarkan diri. Ada rasa bersalah yang aneh hinggap di hatinya. _Benarkah ini wajah seseorang yang tengah khawatir? Mengkhawatirkanku?_ Ia mengucapkannya dalam hati berulang-ulang.

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kacaunya malam itu. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak mengindahkan lampu lalu lintas yang belum memperbolehkan siapapun untuk menyeberang. Beberapa teriakan klakson mobil dan para pengemudinya membuat malam seketika berubah ramai.

Hanya sepersekian detik berikutnya Kyuhyun seperti tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri saat Ryeowook mengayunkan sebuah pisau lipat kepada seseorang yang sudah tidak berdaya di bawah kakinya. Benar-benar bukan pemandangan yang bisa diperlihatkan kepada semua kalangan. Dan jika saja dirinya terlambat, saat ini mungkin ia tidak menyapa Ryeowook di kamarnya yang nyaman ini, melainkan dari balik kaca ruang bertamu dengan tahanan.

Untuk membayangkannya saja sudah membuat lututnya lemas.

Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang menunggu untuk dijawab baik dari laki-laki manis di depannya ini, ataupun pria gagah dengan sedikit rambut putih di kepalanya tadi. Kyuhyun sangat menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak mengenal Ryeowook—atau mungkin seharusnya ia sudah dipanggil Nathan Kim. Sekali lagi, banyak pertanyaan. Tentang bagaimana kehidupan Ryeowook di masa lalu, apa yang membuatnya berakhir diadopsi oleh sepasang Amerika, apa yang membawanya kembali dan membangun rumah sakit di Korea, dan sebagainya. Itu semua tak lekat membuat isi kepala Kyuhyun kacau dan seperti benang kusut. Seperti ia tidak punya hal lain untuk dipikirkan mengingat masalah pekerjaannya yang juga tidak berjalan dengan baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" masih tetap Kyuhyun yang berbicara. Ia mendudukan diri di tempat tidur Ryeowook dengan ragu. Namun melihat tidak ada penolakan yang berarti selain tatapannya yang aneh, ia mencoba menyamankan diri.

Saat tidak juga ada sahutan, Kyuhyun beringsut mendekat dan meraih kedua tangan Ryeowook. Rasanya begitu hangat. Jadi ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran-pikiran konyol tentang makhluk dari dimensi lain yang menjadi trend serial-serial misteri masa kini. Tahu kan? Beberapa makhluk yang membaur dengan kehidupan manusia namun memiliki kekutan supranatural semacam menggerakkan sesuatu tanpa menyentuhnya atau kebal terhadap senjata tajam.

Lalu ia juga menyentuh perban yang menutupi luka robek di wajah Ryeowook. Beruntung lukanya tidak terlalu dalam dan dokter dari bedah kulit semalam mengatakan jika bekas lukanya akan bisa hilang secara utuh hanya dengan operasi kecil. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun lembut. Pria di hadapan mungkin akan menolak bercerita jika ia menggunakan cara yang gegabah.

"Dia melukai wajahku." Suara pertama yang didengar dari mulut Ryeowook sejak kejadian semalam. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun berucap ' _terima kasih Tuhan dia tidak bisu'_ di dalam hati.

Jawaban tersebut memang menjelaskan satu hal, tapi menyembunyikan banyak lagi hal.

"Tapi itu berbahaya." Yang sebetulnya ingin Kyuhyun katakan adalah _'kau melakukan hal berbahaya'_.

"Kyuhyun." Ryeowook membuka mulutnya lagi. "Apa kau akan tetap ada di sini jika tahu yang sebenarnya?"

Kyuhyun mencoba bertarung dengan dirinya. Otaknya memberontak untuk membuat ia segera memberondong berbagai pertanyaan dan menemukan kebenaran sesegera mungkin. Akan tetapi hatinya langsung melawan dengan satu kalimat _'belum saatnya!'_. Dengan mengatur napas dan membuat kendali penuh atas keseluruhan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Aku hanya khawatir, Ryeowook. Itu saja."

"Sungguh?" kedua mata Ryeowook menunjukkan sedikit binar ketidakpercayaan. "Aku tidak suka dibohongi."

"Dan aku tidak suka jika seseorang menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kyuhyun memotong dengan tegas namun masih terdengar cukup lembut.

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Kau hanya tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa." Ryeowook menyanggah dengan gusar. Terlihat sekali jika pembincangan ini akan menjadi batas tipis yang mungkin bisa saja membongkar banyak hal. Bukan hanya menyangkut dirinya, tapi juga orang-orang yang bergantung padanya.

Kyuhyun tetap bersabar. Bisa jadi ini hanya sebuah trik untuk menyingkirkannya, membuatnya melupakan apa yang ingin ia ketahui. "Baiklah. Aku memang tidak pernah bertanya apa-apa. Jadi mari kita hentikan pembicaraan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita bicarakan ini. Aku seorang polisi dan setingkat diatas detektif, Ryeowoo. Aku selalu penasaran akan banyak hal, dan akan selalu memburu semua yang akan menjawab semua pertanyaan."

Ryeowook tidak membantah. Ia masih diam menatap Kyuhyun.

"Yang saat ini ingin aku bahas hanya soal dirimu. Kenyataan bahwa aku sangat dekat dengan kata gila saat melihatmu hampir saja membenamkan besi tajam ke dalam tubuh seseorang adalah yang pertama kalinya terjadi. Membayangkan dua polisi bodoh semalam memasangkan borgol padamu dan bukan pada pencuri itu rasanya seperti aku harus segera berkunjung ke gereja dan melakukan penebusan dosa. Kau lihat kan? Sekarang kepalaku hanya dipenuhi dengan itu. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Kalimat terakhir menimbulkan perasaan aneh pada diri Ryeowook. Ia tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia bahkan lupa bagaimana seharusnya berbahagia ketika sepasang suami istri akhirnya membuat dirinya kembali membentuk sebuah asosiasi sentimental yang dinamakan 'keluarga'. Ryeowook tidak tahu bagaimana menyebut perasaan itu. Ia hanya merasa... hal ini benar dan mungkin... tepat.

"Aku ingin sekali sepenuhnya percaya padamu, Kyuhyun." Ujar Ryeowook pelan seolah lelah kembali menguasainya sejak ketegangan yang terjadi antara dia dan Jhony Walker.

Dan untuk saat ini, Kyuhyun merasa jika masalah 'kecil' sudah berhasil diselesaikan. Ia tersenyum dan mengecup kening Ryeowook. "Dan aku merasakan dua kali lipatnya untuk keinginan itu."

oOo

[Mengejutkan bahwa waktu luangmu tidak digunakan untuk mengunjungiku. Apa aku sudah tergantikan?]

Suara Minho yang berat sama sekali tidak cocok untuk sebuah rengekan. Kyuhyun bahkan menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya dari telinga karena merasakan gelombang aneh yang jika diberikan dengan frekuensi tinggi bisa saja membuatnya mual.

"Aku memang pecinta sesama, Minho. Tapi untuk bisa membuatku benar-benar tepesona, kau masih sangat jauh dari kriteria itu."

Mendengar komentar ekstrim Kyuhyun, Minho tertawa terbahak. Itu adalah yang pertama kali sejak semua prahara kasus tak terpecahkan yang mereka garap. Sesaat ia berpikir untuk mengundang ketiga partnernya itu ke rumah untuk sekedar minum berkaleng-kaleng bir dan bicara melantur. Karena selain Henry, yang lainnya adalah manusia penjaga _image_ terburuk. Jadi hanya dengan mabuk dan mengobrol omong kosong, semua orang bisa saling bicara tanpa segan.

[Kau harus membayar dengan makan malam untuk hari-hari melupakan kami.] kemudian seperti ada suara gaduh dilanjut dengan suara Minho yang mengomel semakin kecil dan berganti dengan suara riang Henry. Sepertinya anak itu sudah merebut ponsel Minho.

[Kapteeeen... apa kau sedang berkencan dengan seseorang? Apa kami bertiga tidak cukup baik untukmu?]

"Yah! Yah! Yah! Apa benar-benar tidak ada kerjaan sampai harus mabuk sore-sore begini?" Kyuhyun membentak, namun yang sebetulnya adalah ia ingin tertawa. Henry punya banyak cerita hebat ketika sadar, dan mampu mengarang pengalaman bodoh saat mabuk. Namun keduanya sangat menarik untuk didengarkan.

Samar-samar suara Jonghyun yang bernyanyi dengan gitarnya menjadi latar obrolan mereka. Lirik _Man in the Mirror_ si raja pop dunia mengalun lucu dari bibirnya yang mungkin juga sedang setengah sadar. Beberapa bahkan salah ucap.

[Aaaaahhh... kapten kami sedang jatuh cinta... berkahilah dia dan pasangannya~]

Suasana agak tidak terkendali ketika akhirnya Minho mengambil alih semuanya. [Kau tahu? Mendengar tidak ada jawaban apapun darimu membuatku sedikit banyak mulai percaya dengan apa yang dia katakan.] ia menunjuk Henry.

Tidak ada yang disanggahnya memang, namun tidak juga ada pembenaran. Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan mantra pengingat di dalam hatinya jika 'sesuatu' yang tidak normal dalam dirinya ini bukanlah hal yang akan dimaklumi oleh banyak orang. Jika memang dia sedang berada dalam suatu hubungan percintaan, Kyuhun akan dengan senang hati jika tidak ada yang membahasnya. Setidaknya secara gamblang seperti ucapan selamat atau semacamnya.

Hal itu akan membuatnya merinding. Jika menurutnya belalang itu sangat enak dimakan, maka sebagian besar orang pastilah menganggap itu sangat menjijikan. Begitulah rasa dari kehidupannya. Begitu mudah tapi rumit dari berbagai sudut pandang.

"Kututup teleponnya. Aku akan mengunjungi kalian lusa. Jangan terlalu mabuk, karena kalian mungkin akan berciuman satu sama lain." Kyuhyun memutus panggilan setelah puas dengan leluconnya sendiri.

Rumah sakit tidak terlihat ramai di jam seperti ini. Hanya terlihat beberapa pasien yang mendorong alat gantung infusnya sendiri dan petugas berpakaian hijau muda dengan beberapa catatan dan alat kedokteran di tangan mereka.

Setelah mengecek apakah Dokter Walker memiliki jadwal terhadap pasien atau tidak, Kyuhyun diberi petunjuk mengenai dimana ia bisa menemui dokter nyentrik tersebut. Dan di sinilah dia, berdiri di depan pintu bertuliskan 'Dr. Jhony Walker' sebagai petunjuk singkat mengenai siapa pemilik ruangan di baliknya.

Setelah mengetuk dan mendapat persetujuan untuk masuk, Kyuhyun mendapati dokter itu tengah duduk memandangi layar komputernya dengan serius.

Namun pekerjaannya terhenti ketika melihat siapa yang berkunjung.

"Ah, Kapten Cho. Silahkan masuk!"

Hanya berjabat tangan bukanlah budaya Korea saat bertemu dengan seseorang yang lebih tua. Namun Walker membuat Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan nyaman. Jelas sekali jika dirinya memiliki kemampuan hipnotis pribadi untuk berinteraksi dengan banyak orang.

"Kau ingin minum kopi? Sepertinya aku membuat cukup untuk dua orang?" pria itu berjalan ke arah mesin pembuat kopi saat membiarkan Kyuhyun duduk dengan nyaman di sofa tamunya.

Benar-benar pemandangan yang aneh saat melihat sebuah alat pembuat kopi harus bersanding dengan segala macam peralatan dokter di ruangan itu.

"Aku membeli ini karena kopi instan di kafetaria selalu membuatku mual. Mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi aku tidak menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk menaruhnya selain di atas meja ini." Seperti bisa membaca pikiran, dokter itu segera menangkap keanehan dari penglihatan Kyuhyun dan mengutarakan alasannya.

Kyuhyun jadi tertawa tak enak karena tertangkap basah menilai buruk akan sesuatu. "Kuharap aku tidak mengganggu kesibukanmu, Dokter." Katanya sopan.

Walker menggeleng ceria. Ia meletakkan dua gelas kopi di atas meja dan ikut duduk di sofa tepat di hadapan Kyuhyun. "Aku justru bermaksud menemuimu. Kau ingat kan? Yang terakhir kali itu agak kasar. Jadi aku berpikir akan mengajakmu minum untuk minta maaf."

Walker membicarakan pertemuan terakhir—atau mungkin perpisahannya dengan Kyuhyun saat di rumah Ryeowook.

"Bisa kulihat keadaan memang cukup tegang waktu itu. Tidak masalah, Dokter. Aku bisa memakluminya." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyeruput kopi hitam yang disajikan. "Hmm... kurasa kau punya tangan barista yang cukup profesional."

Dokter tersebut tertawa, "Sepertinya aku sudah membeli alat yang sangat bagus." Ujarnya merendah walaupun ada terbesit rasa bangga karena seseorang sudah mengapresiasi kopi buatannya dengan komentar positif.

Beberapa menit dilalui dengan obrolan ringan sebelum akhirnya kedua orang itu sadar benar apa maksud pertemuan ini.

"Jadi kau penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Nathan." Itu bukan pertanyaan. Dan Kyuhyun tidak membatahnya.

"Ini mungkin akan membuatmu mual. Tapi aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya."

Walker mengangguk. "Aku bisa bayangkan. Sebuah pembunuhan hampir terjadi di depan wajahmu. Itu pengalaman yang tidak semua orang ingin miliki. Tapi beruntung kau seorang polisi, jadinya tidak terlalu berpengaruh."

"Tidak akan berpengaruh jika pelaku atau korban bukanlah seseorang yang kau kenal." Kyuhyun mengoreksi. "Sejujurnya aku sangat terganggu dengan ketidaktahuan ini, dan Ryeowook memaksaku mengorek semua itu darinya. Ini seperti trik licik. Siapa yang akan menjamin jika aku tidak akan meninggalkan Ryeowook setelah mengetahui sesuatu yang tidak ingin aku ketahui sama sekali."

"Kau benar-benar rumit, Kyuhyun—ah, maaf, aku selalu ingin bicara santai padamu. Kau tahu kan? Seperti aku bicara pada Nathan. Kau teman dekatnya sekarang."

' _Mungkin lebih dari itu'._ Batin Kyuhyun.

"Bicaralah dengan santai. Lagi pula aku tidak sedang bertugas atau semacamnya. Aku mengunjungimu sebagai keluarga dari teman dekatku."

Butuh waktu beberapa detik untuk membuat Walker bicara lagi setelahnya.

"Kurasa terlalu banyak pengalaman buruk yang terjadi ketika ia masih kecil. Kakak perempuanku—ibu angkat Nathan, menemukannya dengan luka parah akibat terbakar di rumah sakit tempat dia melakukan penelitian mengenai kanker _mesothelioma_. Kau mungkin pernah mendengarnya. Kanker yang membunuh hampir satu persen para pekerja konstruksi. Sangat langka."

Kyuhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ia berusaha sabar dan tidak gegabah menilai.

"Saat itulah dia melihat Nathan. Hampir mati dan tanpa seseorang yang menjaganya. Dia masih delapan belas tahun saat itu."

Dengan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun merasakan detak jantungnya mulai tidak pada irama yang normal. Membayangkan Ryeowook dengan banyak perban dan luka bakar. Lalu apa lagi tadi? Tidak ada seorangpun di sampingnya? Seakan belum cukup buruk hanya dengan terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit.

"Tidak ada yang tahu pasti kenapa tiba-tiba ia terbakar dan dimana. Rumor mengatakan bahwa ia mencoba melakukan bunuh diri. Aku pun tidak tahu kebenarannya, karena sebagian memori Nathan hilang ketika berhasil keluar dari kondisi kritis. Jadi ia tidak ingat apa yang sudah terjadi pada dirinya."

"Lalu ia didopsi?" Kyuhyun ragu dengan pertanyaannya yang tidak bermutu.

"Casey menghubungi Andrew—suaminya di New York dan menceritakan tentang anak laki-laki yang ditemuinya di Korea. Nathan mengalami banyak pembusukan di areal tubuhnya hingga ke tulang. Andrew adalah seorang _orthopedic_ dan jenius mesin serta komputer. Dia yang menyembuhkan Nathan dan membuatnya terlihat 'manusia' sampai sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi dan bersabar untuk cerita selanjutnya.

"Ah, apa kau sudah memeriksa kondisi pencuri yang bersama Nathan malam itu?" Walker bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Tulang rusuk dan lengannya patah, kemudian rahang beserta hidungnya butuh penangan khusus agar bisa kembali seperti semula. Kurasa dalam waktu dekat mungkin orang itu butuh bedah tulang dan plastik jika ingin menghadiri pesidangan dengan tubuh yang tegap seperti sedia kala. Tapi apa hubungannya? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang itu?"

Pria paruh baya itu menukar posisi silang kakinya dan duduk lebih tegap. "Bisa dikatakan pencuri itu sekarat. Aku sudah memeriksanya. Luka itu hanya bisa didapat jika seseorang mengalami kecelakaan seperti tertabrak mobil atau jatuh dari ketinggian. Atau jika memang didapati dari seseorang, sudah pasti dengan senjata tumpul dan dilakukan beramai-ramai."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Dokter." Kyuhyun cukup frustasi karena tidak berhasil menyambung potongan-potongan kecil dari petunjuk sang dokter.

"Andrew mengganti sebagian tulang-tulang Nathan yang tidak bisa diselamatkan dengan mesin."

Potongan itu mungkin menyatu saat ini. Tapi Kyuhyun tetap tidak bisa mengartikan gambar yang sudah tersusun di hadapannya.

Imajinasi masa kanak-kanaknya datang untuk mengejek perihal pembicaraan ini. Jadi Kyuhyun sekarang berpikir bahwa Ryeowook adalah manusia setengah robot yang tengah menjalani misi rahasia. Kemudian khayalannya yang lain menjelaskan kalau Seorang Nathan Kim adalah manusia dengan kekuatan super yang bisa melempar seseorang dengan sebuah mobil berbobot dua ton. Atau sebagainya...

Kepalanya seperti akan pecah.

"Tidak sejauh yang kau bayangkan, nak. Aku sendiri tidak mengetahui dengan pasti seberapa parah persendian dan tulang-tulangnya mengalami pembusukan. Ini seperti operasi pemasangan lempengan penyangga saat kau mengalami patah tulang. Hanya saja lebih detail dan agak berbahaya. Tapi mengingat bagaimana tubuhnya saat ini, sepertinya kakak iparku itu sudah sangat berhasil dengan penelitiannya. Nathan mungkin kaku seperti robot. Tapi itu hanya menunjukkan jika ia sudah mengalami bagian terburuk dari hidupnya."

Kyuhyun menatap Walker dengan tatapan menyelidik. Cerita tadi seperti tidak nyata. Jika seseorang mendengarnya, mungkin akan dijadikan bahan cerita untuk sebuah mahakarya superhero selanjutnya. "Aku hanya akan menganggap bahwa Ryeowook menerima transplantasi tulang dengan mesin. Tidak lebih. Otakku tidak akan sampai. Dan kuharap memang itu yang terjadi. Tidak lebih."

Walker mengendikkan bahunya. "Tidak lebih, Kyuhyun. Memang hanya itu yang terjadi."

"Tapi itu belum menjelaskan mengapa Ryeowook bertindak seperti itu. Aku tidak pernah melihat seseorang ingin langsung membunuh pencuri yang dia tangkap."

Dokter itu terlihat agak gusar dengan pernyataan Kyuhyun. "Nathan memiliki banyak ketakutan kurasa. Ada hal-hal psikologis yang tidak bisa kujelaskan dalam hal ini. Untuk itulah aku hanya minta agar kau bersikap baik dan menjaganya saat pertemuan pertama kita. Aku tidak sedang memanfaatkanmu untuk mengetahui luka masa lalunya. Hanya saja Nathan terlihat nyaman bersamamu. Walaupun ada kemungkinan jika memang sebenarnya dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat, bukan benar-benar tidak mengingat."

"Apa kau juga berpikir bahwa Ryeowook punya kepribadian ganda?" Kyuhyun penasaran. Walaupun terdengar konyol, dia harus tetap tahu pendapatnya.

Namun dokter itu menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak, tidak begitu. Walau bukan ahlinya, aku tahu benar mengenai disorientasi kepribadian. Dan Nathan tidak memberikan gejala yang sama. Penyakit psikologisnya yang jelas hanya _clausthrophobia._ "

Kemudian Kyuhyun membenarkan dengan anggukan, "Itu sepertinya menjelaskan mengenai luas kamar di dalam rumahnya dan ruang kerja di rumah sakit. Agak berlebihan kurasa."

Walker terkekeh dan senang jika Kyuhyun tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu walaupun sudah tahu dari awal. "Sudah agak berkurang efeknya. Dia selalu bisa mengatasi dan semakin memegang penuh untuk pengendalian diri."

"Tapi kita masih punya misteri untuk kejadian malam itu, dokter."

Walker mengangguk. "Kau benar. Aku juga ingin tahu kenapa Nathan bisa seperti itu."

oOo

Kyuhyun mengitari loby rumah sakit untuk mencapai taman. Sesungguhnya ia butuh udara segar untuk menjernihkan pikirannya terlebih dulu. Cerita yang disuguhkan Dokter Walker belum bisa sepenuhnya ia percaya. Namun tidak berarti ia bisa menyangkalnya dengan mudah. Semua hal cocok dan didasari bukti.

Pernah beberapa kali ia membaca tentang teknologi pemasangan alat bantu untuk sebuah keadaan anatomi tubuh manusia yang tidak sempurna. Seperti misalnya kaki atau tangan palsu. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tahu jika benda-benda logam seperti itu bisa 'ditanam' di dalam tubuh seseorang. Seperti bagaimana Kyuhyun memikirnya, benda-benda mati itu bukan buatan Tuhan. Semua pakar kesehatan pasti setuju jika benda asing yang berada dalam tubuh manusia itu hampir mustahil dapat menjaga pemiliknya tetap hidup sehat seperti orang normal. Setidaknya untuk jangka waktu tertentu.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sungguh berharap jika Walker adalah orang gila.

Udara sudah sangat dingin. Tidak ada satupun pasien yang berkeliaran di sana. Namun Kyuhyun mendapati seseorang dengan mantel putih duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap apapun di hadapannya—atau mungkin tidak menatap apapun.

"Sungmin?"

Orang tersebut menoleh dan sedikit terkejut dengan apa—siapa yang dilihatnya. Sungmin tersenyum—bukan senyuman yang sebenarnya. Pria itu hanya menarik kedua sudut bibir ke kanan-kiri agar tampak seperti 'senyuman'.

Dan Kyuhyun terkejut karena masih saja bisa menyadari hal-hal ganjil tersebut.

"Aku tidak tahu jika mantel dokter itu cukup hangat untuk dipakai termenung dalam suhu di bawah nol derajat." Kyuhyun memilih sapaan yang tidak terdengar sinis ataupun bersahabat. Tapi ia tetap mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Sungmin dan menatap apapun yang—mungkin—tadi ditatap Sungmin.

Kyuhyun membiarkan dirinya kedinginan karena otaknya benar-benar sedang dalam tahap pemulihan dari degradasi kecerdasan. Udara bulan Desember pikirnya tidak buruk juga untuk mendinginkan kepala.

"Aku melihatmu tadi di meja informasi. Tapi tidak bisa menghampiri karena panggilan darurat. Menjenguk seseorang?" Sungmin bertanya tanpa emosi yang berarti. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada ranting-ranting pepohonan yang sudah sepenuhnya tanpa daun.

"Tidak juga. Aku menemui salah seorang dokter. Jhony Walker."

Nama itu mengusik Sungmin. Ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah Kyuhyun dan mendapati jika dirinya tidak salah dengar tadi. "Walker? Kau mengenalnya?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia paman salah seorang temanku."

Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar Kyuhyun mengucapkan kebohongan. Jadi perkataannya tadi sedikit banyak membuatnya heran. Dan satu tahun bukan waktu yang singkat untuk menjadi alasan bahwa Kyuhyun tidak bisa mendapat teman baru.

Walker bukan seseorang yang bisa dikatakan banyak teman di rumah sakit. Bahkan teman sesama dokter pun cenderung menghindarinya kecuali jika berhubungan dengan pekerjaan. Menurut mereka, pria itu jenius yang aneh. Sungmin pun hanya sesekali terlibat pembicaraan dengan orang itu, dan semuanya terjadi ketika menghadapi pasien-pasien sulit.

"Benarkah? Kau sangat dekat dengannya kalau begitu." Kata Sungmin menyembunyikan rasa penasaran.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab karena memang jawabannya bukan hanya 'iya' atau 'tidak'. Sungmin bukan orang yang akan berhenti bertanya untuk sebuah jawaban menggantung. Sedikit banyak mereka berdua sama jika menyangkut yang dinamakan 'pengetahuan'. Bahkan untuk 'pengetahuan' yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana pasanganmu tetap menolak makan sayur walaupun sudah dimasak oleh koki terkenal di dunia.

"Temanku agak sakit, tapi punya kebiasaan menutupinya. Dan sebagai teman, aku khawatir."

"Jadi kau menemui pamannya untuk menanyakan hal yang ditutupi itu?"

Tidak perlu otak cerdas untuk menebak kelanjutannya memang. Cerita yang dikarang Kyuhyun terlalu pasaran. Tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya mengarang. Kemampuannya agak buruk untuk sebuah kebohongan.

"Dokter Walker orang terhebat yang kami punya. Butuh waktu lama dan kesabaran untuk mengajaknya bergabung di rumah sakit ini. Dulu kakak perempuannya Casey Walker juga pernah melakukan penelitian di Si Yuan. Itu menurut catatan mengenai profil rumah sakit, karena aku juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu sebenarnya."

Sebuah pukulan imajiner menghantam kepalanya. Jhony Walker tadi menyebutkan bahwa kakaknya tengah melakukan penelitian di Korea saat menemukan Ryeowook. Itu berarti Ryeowook remaja yang mengalami luka bakar dirawat di _Si Yuan Hospital._

"Apa yang ditelitinya?" Kyuhyun mencoba bertaruh hanya dengan satu pertanyaan.

" _Mesothelioma._ "

"Huh?" Kyuhyun tidak yakin dengan sebutan asing tersebut.

"Sejenis penyakit kanker yang langka. Pada Tahun 2005 ada lima orang yang pernah bekerja sebagai kuli konstruksi jalan layang meninggal dunia, kemungkinan karena bahan karsinogen dari serpihan pipa dan logam bangunan. Penyakit itu sudah diidentifikasi sebagai kanker, dan penelitian masih dilakukan hingga saat ini."

Kyuhyun bersumpah jika dia tidak peduli dengan apa itu _mesothelioma_. Satu hal yang dia lakukan selepas dari pembicaraan ini adalah mencari tahu bagaimana Ryeowook pernah dirawat di sini.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat ekspresi aneh dari wajah Kyuhyun. "Maaf. Aku jadi mengoceh. Kau tidak pernah suka jika aku tengah membicarakan soal penyakit atau ilmu kedokteran dulu. Kurasa ketidaksukaan itu masih konstan sampai sekarang."

Dulu. Dirinya merasa tidak nyaman saat mengingat masa lalu.

"Jadi... temanmu sakit apa? Apa sejenis kanker? Aku hanya menebak. Kami semua di sini adalah ahli dalam bidang itu, termasuk Dokter Walker." Sungmin berusaha membuat pembicaraan kembali santai.

"Apa rumah sakit ini hanya menerima pasien dengan penyakit kanker?"

"Huh?"

"Katamu tadi kalau semua dokter di sini adalah ahli dalam penyakit itu."

Sungmin segera tanggap dengan maksud Kyuhyun, "Aahh... ya. Rumah sakit ini dibangun memang untuk menangani pasien dengan penyakit kanker. Spesialisasi."

"Tidak dengan penyakit atau mungkin korban-korban kecelakaan."

Sungmin menggeleng. "Sayangnya tidak. Jika ada hal-hal darurat seperti itu pun kami hanya menerima di unit gawat darurat dan langsung mentransfer secepat mungkin ke rumah sakit yang tepat untuk perawatannya."

"Bahkan sebelum kau menjadi dokter di rumah sakit ini?"

"Si Yuan _hospital_ sudah seperti ini sejak ia didirikan, Kyuhyun." Sungmin menangkap pertanyaan Kyuhyun agak mendesak akan suatu hal. "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya khawatir.

Kyuhyun akhirnya berdiri. Kepalanya sudah cukup dingin saat ini dan mungkin harus segera pergi. Namun saat ia mengucapkan sampai jumpa pada Sungmin, pemuda itu menahan langkahnya. Walaupun menggunakan mantel, Kyuhyun dapat merasakan tangan Sungmin yang sudah seperti es batu.

"Tunggu, Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memanggilnya dengan suara bergetar.

Beruntung Kyuhyun masih punya sopan santun untuk berbalik.

"Mengenai kasusmu... saat kau datang bersama Jaksa itu." Sungmin terlihat ragu-ragu mengatakannya. "Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu?"

Kyuhyun tahu apa yang ingin Sungmin sampaikan. Pemuda itu khawatir apakah dirinya sudah tau mengenai siapa di balik artikel random mengenai kementrian dan pemilik Si Yuan Hospital. "Mengetahui apa?" Namun Kyuhyun tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk menghakimi. Saat ini kondisi Sungmin dapat dikatakan bahwa pria itu akan melakukan apa saja untuk dirinya. Bahkan mungkin membuat dia ada dalam posisi sulit sekalipun.

Tapi Kyuhyun tahu jika Sungmin memiliki alasan logis untuk tidak membiarkan polisi tahu—membiarkan dia tahu. Jadi agar tidak menimbulkan masalah yang tidak berarti, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk melihat saja perkembangan dari langkah besar yang sudah Sungmin ambil. Toh memang saat ini dirinya sudah dicabut dari segala akses mengenai kasus penyelewengan dana itu.

Sungmin diam saja. Pikirnya Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kyuhyun memancingnya sedikit.

"Tidak. Tidak ada. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Kyuhyun. Jangan sampai sakit. Musim sudah terlalu dingin sepertinya." Sungmin memaksakan dirinya untuk tersenyum. Seperti tengah melepas seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi untuk pergi jauh.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, dan sebelum berbalik, ia juga mengatakan hal yang mungkin akan membuat Sungmin menangis semalaman.

"Kau juga. Jangan hanya karena kau lahir di musim dingin jadi menganggap dirimu bisa bertahan dengan duduk sendirian malam-malam. Kau tidak terbuat dari es."

oOo

"Itu apa?"

Ryeowook menunjuk tas besar yang Kyuhyun bawa. Pria itu muncul di depan pintu apartemennya ketika ia keluar untuk menaruh bungkusan sampah di luar.

"Tas. Ukuran besar." Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia membuka pintu lemari es dan menyuguhkan diri sendiri dengan minuman dingin. "Kau sudah harus beberbelanja. Isi kulkasmu kosong."

Sementara Kyuhyun berkeliaran di dapur, Ryeowook memeriksa isi tas besar itu dan terpana melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Beberapa pakaian bersih, peralatan mandi dan sikat gigi pribadi, lengkap dengan cologne dan minyak rambut khas pria. Untuk ukuran seeorang polisi dengan jadwal kerja tak terduga, Kyuhyun cukup memperhatikan penampilan.

"Untuk apa kau membawa semua ini?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika Kyuhyun muncul dengan dua gelas jus instan yang menurutnya harus segera dihabiskan karena sudah dekat dengan tanggal kadaluarsa.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan duduk dengan nyaman di dekat Ryeowook. "Aku memutuskan untuk merenovasi kamarku selama libur panjang. Banyak yang harus dibuang dan diganti. Jadi selama orang-orang itu menghancurkan rumahku, aku bisa kan meminjam kamar mandi, dapur, dan... tempat tidurmu?" pria itu menyebutkan barang terakhir sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memutuskan untuk merenovasi?" Ryeowook tidak tahu ada apa dengannya. Tapi ia merasakan panas di wajah ketika Kyuhyun menyebut 'tempat tidur'.

"Karena aku sedang libur panjang. Sepertinya nanti aku akan sesekali mengajakmu ke apartemen agar kau tahu apa yang kupunya. Dan karena tempat tidurku tidak cukup besar untuk kita berdua, aku memesan yang baru melalui _online_ tadi."

Kyuhyun merasa bahwa wajah Ryeowook yang sedikit memerah terlihat menggemaskan. 'Tempat tidur' adalah topik sensitif baginya saat ini. Dan ia berniat untuk menyebut kata benda itu sesering mungkin mulai sekarang.

Sementara itu Ryeowook merengut saat menyadari Kyuhyun tengah menggodanya. Walaupun begitu, ia membiarkan pria itu berlaku sesuka hati. Sudah terlalu banyak keraguan yang menyita pikirannya ketika bersama Kyuhyun, dan hal itu selalu membuatnya tidak bisa menikmati tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang agak konyol.

Tapi mulai saat ini, ia mungkin akan mencoba menyingkirkan hal-hal tidak penting selain rasa nyaman ketika bersama Kyuhyun.

Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk pria yang sudah membiarkan kondisinya yang tidak normal sebagai suatu yang tidak harus dibesar-besarkan. Kyuhyun tengah menunggu saat yang tepat, dan membiarkan Ryeowook mempersiapkan diri saat waktu yang tepat itu tiba.

"Baiklah. Sewa kamar ini tidak murah, Tuan. Jadi sebaiknya kau mempersiapkan diri saat aku memberikan tagihannya padamu."

Kyuhyun menarik dagu Ryeowook dan membuat jarak di keduanya begitu dekat. "Aku juga tidak takut jika harus membayar untuk ini." kemudian membenamkan bibirnya pada bibir Ryeowook.

Perlahan tapi pasti, saat pemuda itu menerima dengan baik daging lembut yang kini berusaha membasahi miliknya, memaksanya dengan gerakan halus namun pasti untuk segera membuka pertahanannya, dan menginvasi seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya, Kyuhyun segera memimpin untuk sebuah tarian indah dari permainan lidah dan bibir mereka.

Ryeowook melingkarkan kedua tangan di leher Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu menarik pinggulnya untuk lebih dekat dan mengencangkan ikatan ciuman mereka, memperdalamnya, hingga harus berhemat dengan sisa-sisa napas agar tidak mengacaukan pertahanan mereka.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh mereka berdua hingga berbaring di atas sofa besar ruang tamu dan tersenyum. Mengejek dinding-dinding yang hanya bisa diam melihat perlakuannya terhadap Ryeowook. Beberapa kali logikanya mencoba menghentikan karena batas keraguan yang terus muncul tentang apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka, pada hubungan ini. Lembar hitam seperti apa yang menunggu untuk dibuka halamannya, dan seberapa gelap lorongnya untuk bisa dilalui.

Kenyataan bahwa semua ini tidak akan semudah memulai hubungan percintaan yang normal, membuat mereka bertahan untuk tidak menyakiti diri sendiri terlebih dulu. Dengan begitu, selanjutnya kemungkinan untuk tahap tidak saling menyakiti satu sama lain tidak akan begitu sulit.

Setelah cukup mengenali lidah masing-masing, Kyuhyun mencoba turun untuk berhadapan dengan leher Ryeowook yang jenjang. Ia mengecup beberapa kali jakun yang nampak di sana hingga membuat Ryeowook bergerak gelisah. "Hentikan." Bisiknya pelan, tanpa benar-benar ingin pria itu berhenti.

Setelah itu Kyuhyun terpaksa harus mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dengan leher Ryeowook karena pemiliknya sudah mengembalikan bibir mereka untuk saling mengecap lagi. Ciuman itu seperti akan berlangsung selamanya.

oOo

[Karena kau pengangguran, aku yang akan menggajimu untuk kasus ini.]

Pagi hari adalah waktu yang sangat tidak Kyuhyun inginkan untuk mendengar suara Jaksa Park. Hal itu dipercaya akan membuat sisa harinya tidak tenang.

"Bulan depan aku akan kembali bertugas. Jadi jangan berlebihan. Kau seperti berharap aku dipecat dari pekerjaan ini saja." Kyuhyun merengut saat mengatakannya. Ia tidak sadar seseorang tengah menatap dengan tidak sabar.

[Satu bulan akan lebih dari cukup untuk menjaring tikus-tikus itu, Kyuhyun. Kalian berempat akan membantuku. Dalam hal ini akan menjadi perpanjangan tangan karena aku yakin ini semua akan memerlukan pengetahuan dari beberapa bandit yang pernah kau tangkap. Data base mereka hanya kalian yang bisa mengakses.]

"Kau bisa mengaksesnya dengan cara legal, hyung." Kyuhyun membalas tatapan itu dengan ekspresi minta maaf. Mulutnya bergerak menyebut 'lelaki tua' tanpa suara dan menunjuk ponselnya.

Hal itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook tertawa pelan.

[Siapa yang tertawa?] tak disangka Jungsoo mendengarnya. [Yah, ini masih pagi dan aku mendengar suara tawa di sampingmu. Kau sedang bersama seseorang?]

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "Apa salah kalau aku bersama seseorang sepagi ini? Ini hari libur, dan sendirian di pagi hari adalah pekerjaan polisi—"

[Kau ini polisi, bodoh!]

"—yang sedang bertugas. Kau harus mendengarkan dengan lengkap, Tuan-tidak-sabaran."

[ _Heol~~_ jadi kau ingin pamer karena habis tidur dengan wanita?]

Ryeowook menggeleng. Ia begitu dekat hingga bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan bahkan dari seseorang di seberang telepon. Kemudian pergi untuk cuci muka dan membuat sarapan—hal yang selalu dia lakukan sejak mengenal Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepasnya dengan tidak rela. Namun ia harus fokus saat ini. Sedang 'diliburkan' atau tidak, kasus ini tetap miliknya, dan Kyuhyun akan berjuang untuk bisa mendapatkannya kembali.

[Wanitamu sudah pergi?]

Kyuhyun mengatakan 'ya' dengan enggan.

[Dengar baik-baik. Aku punya firasat jika siapapun yang ada dibalik kasus penggelapan sudah mengetahui bahwa artikel yang menimbulkan kontroversi tersebut muncul karena ulah dokter muda itu.]

"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin?"

[Seseorang tak dikenal sudah menyerangnya tadi malam dalam pejalanan pulang. Ia ada di ruang gawat darurat sekarang.]

"Apa katamu?!" Kyuhyun kini benar-benar bangun dari tempat tidur. Ia berdiri menatap keluar jendela.

[Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, Kyuhyun. Jam dua belas siang, kamar satu kosong satu, kelas utama. Agenda : Empat orang teman akan menjenguk Lee Sungmin.]

oOo

 **Ketahuan banget kalau saya lagi gak ada kerjaan makanya bisa update lagi.**

 **Besok udah kerja lagi sih, jadi gak panjang chapternya. Mau bobo cepet.**

 **Yang tadi itu udah naik kelas dari base pertama kan? Kkk~ tadinya nazar kalau sampai turun hujan mau dinaikin dua base. Tapi ternyata tadi sore mendungnya Cuma php. Hasilnya saya tetep kepanasan -_-**

 **Mengenai penyakit kanker tadi? Cuma itu yang saya tahu. Jadi mau belajar lagi buat chapter selanjutnya, hahaha...**

 **Yang sabar ya kalau saya nulis part tentang Kyumin yang berdarah-darah. Saya harus menyelesaikan urusan dua orang itu dengan tuntas sampai ke akar-akarnya. Supaya selanjutnya tidak ada perasaan bersalah kalau mau naikin base untuk urusan Kyuwook. /muka serius/**

 **Well,,, semoga liburan kalian hari ini menyenangkan. Selamat menjalani hari lagi untuk besok. Yang kerja, yang sekolah, yang kuliah, semuanya tetep semangat! Jangan baca ff saya kalau lagi kerja atau pas guru/dosen lagi ngejelasin materi yah. Supaya yang kerja, kerjaannya gak salah-salah mulu, dan yang sekolah/kuliah, gak tiba-tiba disuruh maju ke depan ngerjain soal yang gak ada jawabannya. /pengalaman/**

 **Thanks and See yaaa~~**


	8. 8th Cap

**8th Cap**

"Jadi kau tidak melihat wajah orang yang menyerangmu?"

Suasana di dalam ruang perawatan super mewah tersebut sejak awal sudah diambil alih oleh Jaksa Park. Minho, Henry, dan Jonghyun bahkan tidak berani menatap wajah Sungmin karena merasa tak enak. Mereka tahu kalau dokter muda itu sangat terganggu oleh pertanyaan-pertanyaan sang jaksa yang sangat sulit untuk dialihkan. Tapi juga kagum karena Sungmin sama sekali tidak menunjukkannya. Tata krama dan sopan santun yang sudah mengalir dalam laju aliran darahnya membuat pria tersebut memiliki kemampuan bertahan dari hal-hal yang dirasa cukup menggangu.

"Pakaian hitam lengkap dengan topi dan masker. Aku bahkan tidak sanggup mengangkat wajah saat itu." Sungmin berkata datar walaupun ada kelemahan samar yang terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia mengernyit ketika merasakan nyeri di sudut bibir. Pergumulan dengan orang tak dikenal semalam benar-benar sengit. Sungmin mungkin masih berpikir bahwa dirinya masih memiliki kecepatan seorang petarung. Tapi orang itu benar-benar lihai. Dari beberapa luka yang Sungmin dapatkan, mungkin pria itu hanya membuat si orang misterius terluka sekali. "Tapi sepertinya aku berhasil melukainya sedikit."

Jungsoo langsung bersemangat, "Benarkah? Dimana? Apa mungkin ada bagian tubuh—seperti darah yang tertinggal di tubuhmu?"

"Hyung—"

Jaksa itu mengangkat tangan untuk menghalau interupsi Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sejak tiga puluh dua menit delapan belas detik tadi hanya diam menyaksikan interogasi ini, pada akhirnya bersuara. Sungguh ia sangat merindukan suara bass yang indah itu.

Kemudian seperti mendapat kekuatan karena Kyuhyun juga membalas tatapannya, Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan Jungsoo. "Sejak dulu aku selalu membawa pisau lipat yang terikat di tulang keringku. Saat orang itu berbalik untuk pergi, aku masih punya sedikit tenaga untuk menedangnya. Karena ujung mata pisau yang sangat runcing, kurasa pisau itu menggores kaki saat aku mencoba menekelnya."

Jungsoo mengangguk. "Kuharap pisau itu masih ada padamu, Dokter Lee. Sehingga informasi ini tidak akan menjadi sekedar dongeng."

Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya, "Kurasa perawat masih menyimpannya jika kau berencana untuk memeriksa DNA. Benda itu juga melukai kakiku."

"Kalian dengar kan?" ujar Jungsoo pada keempat polisi di sana. "Ini bisa menjadi jalan dimulainya penyelidikan."

Kyuhyun mendelik saat mendengar perkataan penuh semangat tadi. "Penyelidikan siapa? Kau pikir kami bisa seenaknya mengambil alih kasus penyerangan ini sementara anggota lain sudah ditetapkan? Dan satu hal. Kenapa kau yakin sekali ini ada hubungannya dengan artikel yang Sungmin buat?"

Sungmin membelalak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Yang sedetik kemudian langsung mendapat balasan sebuah pandangan yang berisi pesan tak bersuara, _Aku sudah tahu semua jadi jangan memberikan tatapan seperti itu,_ dari Kyuhyun.

"Yah, kau membuat saksi resah." Ujar Jungsoo saat melihat kegelisahan di mata Sungmin. "Lagipula aku tidak—belum mengatakan apapun padamu." Suaranya seperti berbisik, walaupun percuma karena suasana terlalu sunyi dan membuat suara sekecil apapun dapat terdengar.

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Maafkan aku, dokter. Aku hanya berusaha berjalan mengikuti petunjuk sekecil apapun. Jika ada hal yang memberatkanmu, kau bisa langsung menyampaikannya padaku. Atau..." Jaksa Park agak mengecilkan suaranya ketika melanjutkan perkataan, "...mungkin lewat pengacaramu."

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum bicara. Ia memainkan selang infus yang masih terpasang pada lengan kanannya. "Jaksa Park. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berpikir jika penyerangan ini ada hubungannya dengan artikel mengenai kementrian yang sudah kusulut." Dokter muda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk sedikit terbuka. "Tapi kurasa agak terlalu gegabah jika memang orang-orang itu yang melakukannya. Kau tentu sudah mempelajari semua artikel yang muncul. Ayah mertuaku terlibat dan menjadi kandidat paling utama untuk permainan dana kesehatan dari kementrian. Menyakitiku hanya akan membuat putrinya sedih." Ia melirik Kyuhyun sebentar untuk melihat reaksinya saat membawa nama sang istri. "Wanita itu bersedia jadi setengah gila untuk menikah denganku."

Sementara di sana, Kyuhyun hanya membuang muka seolah detail apapun yang tengah diceritakan di dalam ruangan itu sama sekali tidak mengganggunya. Sebisa mungkin sikap arogan ia tampilkan dengan bahasa tubuh yang sempurna.

Jungsoo akhirnya mengangguk paham, "Baiklah. Mungkin kau benar kalau aku sedikit berlebihan. Tapi ini bukan berarti aku akan berhenti di sini. Kau tahu? Moon Sae Young sudah ada dalam daftar hitamku cukup lama. Pemerintah sudah melakukan kesalahan besar karena memberikan sebuah kekuasaan kepada orang itu. Aku berani bersumpah, jika kasus penyelewengan dana ini adalah bukan yang pertama kali. Hanya saja orang-orang di baliknya memasang pagar yang sangat kuat. Sebuah gerbang yang kuncinya hanya dimiliki oleh orang-orang dalam." Kemudian pria itu berdiri dan membenahi setelannya yang agak kusut karena terlalu lama duduk. "Aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak terdengar sebagai permintaan tolong, tapi hal kecil apapun yang bisa kami dengar dari balik gerbang tersebut, walaupun itu hanya sebuah bisikan, akan sangat membantu. Sedikit banyak kepentingan masyarakat Korea Selatan akan ikut andil dari kasus ini."

oOo

Acara 'menjenguk' itu selesai dalam satu jam. Kecuali Kyuhyun, keempat orang itu akhirnya pamit. Sebuah 'harga' yang harus dibayar untuk interogasi malam ini adalah Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun untuk tetap tinggal lebih lama. Pria itu tentu saja menolak pada awalnya, hanya saja Jungsoo akan beralih mengorek masa lalunya jika Kyuhyun bersikeras. Dan percayalah, menjadi objek interogasi seorang Jaksa Park Jungsoo bukanlah pilihan tepat untuk melewati hari-hari.

Itulah sebabnya mereka kini hanya tinggal berdua. Yang satu menatap pria lainnya dengan tatapan penuh arti, sementara yang dipandang sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan jendela besar kamar rawat mewah yang menampilkan langit-langit dengan buliran salju berjatuhan dan sebagian menempel pada benda persegi tersebut.

Bahkan langit siang yang seharusnya hangat terlihat tidak kuasa menahan jutaan keping es di sana.

"Teman jaksamu sangat menarik." Sungmin membuka percakapan. Karena walaupun di dalam sana alat pemanas berfungsi sangat baik, kebisuan masih membuat hati Kyuhyun beku terhadapnya. "Aku penasaran kenapa kita tidak bertemu sewaktu aku masih bersamamu."

"Dia tidak tahu apapun." Kyuhyun menyahut cepat.

Sungmin membuka mulutnya tanpa suara, kemudian mengangguk. "Pantas saja ia terlihat sangat ngotot. Kurasa dia juga yang memaksamu untuk 'menjengukku'. Mengingat ketiga muda-mudi gila kesayanganmu itu tidak akan berani walau hanya sekedar mengusulkan.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Sebagai gantinya ia mengalihkan penglihatannya dari pemandangan bersalju di luar jendela kepada Sungmin. Disana, wajah yang lebam di beberapa tempat itu masih melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sama. Sebuah tatapan yang hanya Lee Sungmin berikan kepada Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut tadi. Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kalau sudah tahu mengenai artikel itu." Sungmin melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? Ini tidak akan mudah. Cepat atau lambat artikel itu hanya akan berlalu seperti sebuah berita-berita gosip dan skandal para artis. Mereka akan segera mengalihkannya dengan isu-isu lain yang lebih menarik. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, apa yang sudah kulakukan hanya sia-sia." Pemuda itu menunduk, memainkan jemarinya dengan gugup.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum helaan napas Kyuhyun terdengar. "Setidaknya aku cukup lega mengetahu jika putri dari Dokter Kim sangat mencintaimu."

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

"Bahkan akan ada hutan yang indah di masa depan dari sebuah letusan gunung berapi. Yang kau katakan tadi benar. Mereka tidak mungkin menyakitimu seperti ini."

Sungmin diam. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu sakit saat Kyuhyun mengatakan hal tersebut.

"Apa ada yang dia curi?" Kyuhyun kembali membahas tentang penyerangan semalam.

Sungmin menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Jadi kesimpulan mereka untuk saat ini memang benar. Kau hanya dirampok. Apa saja yang hilang?"

"Dompet... ponsel... kurasa hanya itu."

"Kau bilang kau sempat melukainya? Apa orang itu kembali melawan?"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Saat itu beruntung mobil patroli lewat. Aku mungkin sudah mati karena kulihat dia begitu marah ketika kakinya terluka. Ia mecoba mencekik leherku. Ya Tuhan, orang itu sangat kuat dan cepat." Sungmin bergidik saat kembali mengingat kejadian malam itu. Bayangan bahwa tubuhnya bisa saja ditemukan tak bernyawa membuat ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa kakinya yang terkilir.

Kyuhyun menyadari kegelisahan Sungmin dan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Apa mereka sudah mencoba melacak ponselmu? Kuharap tidak ada yang lupa prosedur awal itu."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Ya. Mereka sudah melakukannya. Jejaknya berhenti hanya sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempat kejadian."

"Jangan katakan kau masih memakai ponsel biasa tanpa identitas itu." Kyuhyun terkejut mengetahui nada suaranya meninggi. "Pencuri amatir sekalipun akan langsung tahu bahwa hanya perlu membuang kartu _provider_ untuk menghilangkan jejak!"

Dokter muda itu diam saja saat pria dihadapannya membentak.

"Tapi setidaknya kerugian materi tidak akan terlalu banyak jika kebiasaanmu yang tidak menaruh uang sepeserpun di dompet itu masih kau lakukan—"

"Aku meminta mereka untuk mencari ponsel itu sampai dapat."

Sungmin berkata tiba-tiba sampai membuat Kyuhyun diam.

"Kenapa? Apa ada data penting?"

"Hm." Sungmin mengiyakan.

"Data rumah sakit?"

"Lebih penting dari itu." Sungmin menjedanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. "Data yang harus aku simpan sepanjang sisa hidupku."

oOo

"Menanti kekasihmu kembali?"

Ryeowook terkejut ketika seseorang memeluknya dari belakang ketika pikirannya tengah melanglang buana begitu jauh dari sang raga. Cepat-cepat ia mengembalikan kesadaran untuk mengidentifikasi siapa yang mungkin berani melakukan sentuhan itu pada tubuhnya.

Dan setelah sepersekian detik terjebak oleh keterkejutan, otaknya kembali berfungsi dan langsung mengenali tubuh tinggi yang kini bergelayut di punggungnya. Walaupun suhu tangan yang melingkar di pinggangnya begitu dingin, namun Ryeowook bisa merasakan panas dari hembusan napas di kulit lehernya.

Hanya satu menit, tapi Kyuhyun justru menginginkan posisi itu untuk selamanya. Pria dalam pelukannya kemudian berbalik dan mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak wajah yang terlalu dekat.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, Kim Ryeowook?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat pria yang lebih pendek kaku dan tidak menjawab.

"Peri salju?"

"Huh?" Ryeowook mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Hanya peri salju yang tahan dengan memakai pakaian dari dedaunan di tengah cuaca seperti ini." Kyuhyun bicara terlalu pelan.

Saat menyadari maksud dari Kyuhyun, Ryeowook langsung tertawa pelan. "Aku pakai baju dari bahan rajutan, bukan daun." Ujarnya masih tersenyum lebar.

"Hmm... coba kulihat..." Kyuhyun membuat jarak dari tubuh mereka dan memperhatikan Ryeowook dari kepala hingga ujung kaki, kemudian mengusap bibirnya dengan telunjuk. "Tapi rasanya kau akan terlihat lebih seksi jika menggunakan daun untuk pakaianmu—aaaaahhhh!"

"Kau benar-benar homo dengan pikiran kotor!" Ryeowook masih menjepit hidung Kyuhyun dengan kedua jarinya kuat-kuat. Ia sukses membuat pria itu kesakitan setengah mati dan sesak napas secara bersamaan.

"Baik... baikkkk Ryeowook... aku minta maaf—aaaahhhh... Ryeowook-aaahh kumohon lepaskan..."

Melihat sudah bukan hanya hidung tapi wajahnya juga sudah memerah, Ryeowook akhirnya melepaskan capitan maut itu dan membiarkan Kyuhyun mengusap-usap sendiri hidungnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih belum sepenuhnya mengizinkan." Ujar Ryeowook tegas tepat sebelum Kyuhyun kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan yang dibuat-buat. Capitannya memang bukan main-main.

Dengan begitu, Ryeowook meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mengusap wajahnya di atas balkon.

[...]

"Bagaimana kakimu?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah selesai menyantap makan malam. Cuaca malam ini benar-benar menggila hingga mereka hanya ingin memakan sesuatu yang sangat panas, dan menikmati ramen langsung dari dalam panci adalah pilihan akhir setelah bergulat dengan Ryeowook yang terus mengeluh mengenai betapa buruknya kandungan gizi dari jenis makanan tersebut.

Ryeowook menatap kakinya yang tertutup dengan celana _khaki_ panjang. Sebuah perban melekat di tulang kering sebelah kanan.

Siang ini sebelum keluar rumah, Kyuhyun sempat mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar mandi, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Ryeowook tengah tersungkur dengan kaki berdarah. Terpeleset dan menghantam pinggiran keramik bukanlah pendaratan yang mulus. Ryeowook mengaku bahwa kursi yang ia gunakan sebagai pijakan untuk mencapai langit-langit kamar mandi dan mengganti lampu yang rusak ternyata tidak cukup kuat menahan tubuhnya.

Bertanya mengapa Ryeowook harus mengganti lampu kamar mandi?

Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan Kyuhyun sendiri tidak mengerti. Mereka terlibat adu mulut kecil ketika Kyuhyun mengatakan akan menjenguk teman lama yang mengalami kecelakaan di rumah sakit. Atau... yang sebenarnya itu adalah Kyuhyun membuat mereka beradu mulut karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja diam dan mengatakan ingin mengganti lampu kamar mandi dengan ekspresi lebih seperti ingin membunuh seseorang setelah memberitahu siapa yang akan dia jenguk. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti dengan perubahan sikap Ryeowook terus saja mendesak dan akhirnya hanya mengungkit hal-hal yang tidak penting tapi cukup menyulut argumen dari pemuda itu.

"Sudah lebih baik. Memarnya pun juga sudah mulai berkurang."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lega saat mendengarnya. Siapapun tidak akan tahu betapa khawatir dirinya tadi siang. Kyuhyun masih menganggap bahwa kecelakaan kecil yang dialami Ryeowook adalah kesalahannya. Walaupun sampai saat ini ia tidak juga menemukan alasan tepat mengapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba berlaku seperti itu. Dia tidak berani menyimpulkan jika Ryeowook tidak suka saat dirinya akan menjenguk Sungmin yang mungkin bisa dikatakan adalah _mantan_ kekasihnya.

Kemungkinan itu hanya ada jika Ryeowook mengenal siapa Sungmin.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saja."

"Aku tahu."

Kyuhyun menggeser kursinya agar mereka berdua bisa lebih dekat. Tangannya terulur dan memainkan surai hitam Ryeowook dengan lembut. Ia menatap kedua mata Ryeowook yang menurutnya... sangat indah. Kedua mata itu tidak membulat besar seperti kelinci, tapi begitu tercetak indah di wajahnya yang agak kurus.

"Apakah... apa aku pernah menyebut nama Lee Sungmin sebelumnya di depanmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya hati-hati.

Ryeowook hanya mengerjap.

"Umm... aku tidak bermaksud apapun. Hanya saja... saat aku menyebut nama Sungmin dan bilang akan menjenguknya, kau jadi berubah."

"Jadi kau masih menemuinya."

Itu bukan jawaban ataupun pernyataan yang diharapkan Kyuhyun keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Pemuda itu jelas tahu siapa Sungmin. Hanya saja dari siapa? Bagaimana?

Ryeowook meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. "Aku minta maaf, Kyuhyun." Jeda sebentar untuk mengamati reaksi yang ditimbulkan. Dan ketika hanya tatapan bingung yang ia dapat, Ryeowook kembali bicara. "Aku sudah menyelidiki latar belakangmu. Saat aku memutuskan untuk... kau tahu... mungkin bisa dibilang menyetujui melakukan hal-hal yang... ehmm... kau tahu maksudku kan... aku sudah memeriksa semua hal tentangmu."

Kyuhyun balas menatap tajam. "Apa semua orang kaya memang senang melakukan hal itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Ryeowook semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "Kau harus mengerti, Kyuhyun. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Semuanya begitu baru bagiku. Semua. Kehadiranmu, sikap kepedulianmu, kebaikanmu, kelembutanmu... sentuhanmu... semuanya masih terasa asing, dan aku tidak menemukan cara yang tepat untuk mengenali siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Tidak bisakah kau hanya bertanya?" Kyuhyun terlihat kesal.

"Kau terlihat sangat ingin menyembunyikan sesuatu yang memang ingin kau sembunyikan—"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikannya! Aku berusaha melupakannya!"

Emosi tinggi yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun membuat suasana hening. Ryeowook hanya menunduk.

Kyuhyun menyadari ada hal yang memang tidak bisa ditoleransi mengenai batas-batas seseorang untuk mengetahui masa lalu orang lain. Terlebih jika batas tersebut dilanggar. Aturan utama ketika kau bertemu dengan seseorang yang baru adalah tidak telalu banyak bertanya, kemudian tidak menyelidiki, dan terakhir tidak ikut campur.

Tapi Kyuhyun tahu saat-saat ia bertemu dengan Ryeowook adalah hal yang berbeda. Dari seorang pria dalam daftar pencarian karena kasus pencurian kecil, hingga sampai dimana seorang Kyuhyun yang akan terus selalu mencari Ryeowook.

Jadi apa sebenarnya yang menjadi masalah? Ryeowook mungkin terpaksa melakukannya karena Kyuhyun juga dengan sangat egois berusaha menutup rapat luka yang sebenarnya sudah ia tunjukan kepada Ryeowook beberapa kali. Kemudian masih berpikir bahwa Ryeowook sudah melanggar batasan-batasan itu?

Kyuhyun akhirnya memeluk tubuh itu dan mengucapkan kata-kata maaf dengan lembut. "Ya Tuhan, Kim Ryeowook. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi pada kita berdua hari ini?"

"Kurasanya kita berdua hanya satu orang aneh yang bertemu dengan seorang aneh lainnya." Ryeowook membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun. Menghirup dalam-dalam aromanya dan menyimpan itu semua ke dalam ingatan terdalam.

Kemudian keduanya tertawa rendah dalam cahaya kebahagiaan yang mungkin masih sangat redup. Entah apakah mereka akan sanggup menghadapi ketika cahaya itu berangsur terang dan memperlihatkan segalanya dengan sangat jelas.

"Apa aku dimaafkan?"

"Hanya jika aku diberi sebuah ciuman."

"Kau benar-benar punya otak kotor, Cho Kyuhyun."

oOo

Malam sudah kelewat begitu larut dan badai pun berlalu hampir satu jam lalu hingga menyisakan suasana sunyi bahkan jika pria itu membuka jendela ruang kerjanya. Park Jungsoo masih terdiam memperhatikan lembaran-lembaran lusuh di atas meja. Beberapa tersusun rapi dalam satu dokumen kliping, dan yang lain hanya berupa potongan-potongan surat kabar yang ia satukan dengan penjepit kertas. Jika melihat bagaimana kondisi kertas-kertas tersebut yang hampir menguning, tentunya bukan berasal dari waktu dimana dirinya berada kini.

Ia berhenti pada lembaran dengan dua berita yang judulnya ditulis dengan huruf besar dan tebal. Yang satu adalah sebuah berita mengenai penghargaan yang diterima dari seorang petinggi pemerintah kepada salah satu _pamong_ mereka yang telah berhasil mengambil alih sengketa wilayah perbatasan antara Korea Selatan dan Utara. Sebuah desa kecil dengan hanya beberapa kepala keluarga yang menghuninya. Hidup terpisah dari peradaban dan begitu lugu dengan wilayahnya.

Sebuah isu cukup lama dan alot dengan berbagai perundingan dari kedua negara agar tidak memicu perang besar antara Utara dan Selatan.

Di dalam berita tersebut, tampak Moon Sae Young muda yang tersenyum lebar ketika berjabat tangan dengan orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Sebuah pencapaian besar karena menilik bahwa wilayah itu kini sudah menjadi salah satu aset besar negara.

Namun dibalik semua keberhasilan, akan ada sesuatu yang dikorbankan. Hal itulah yang tidak pernah dan tidak _akan_ pernah dibeberkan kepada masyarakat.

Saat itu Jungsoo muda masih berumur sembilan tahun, begitu cerdas, dan naif. Kemudian berita itu mengusiknya dan membuat dirinya tumbuh dewasa dan menjalani hidup mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja tidak pernah ada. Atau... jika memang ada, perubahan besarlah yang akan terjadi.

Sementara itu lembaran yang lain di tangannya adalah sebuah sayembara untuk menemukan orang hilang. Ia membuatnya sepuluh tahun lalu, menyebarkannya dari jalan ke jalan, pintu ke pintu, bahkan membuatnya menjadi salah satu kolom di majalah ternama di kota. Dan ekspresinya saat ini bukanlah ekspresi yang menunjukkan bahwa orang hilang itu sudah berhasil ditemukan. Karena pada akhirnya Jungsoo tetap sendiri saat ini.

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi telepon yang langsung dialihkan pada sebuah rekaman. Pria itu diam, menunggu siapa yang akan bicara.

[Jungsoo-ya... ayahmu kembali menelepon. Aku tidak tahu harus beralasan apa lagi kali ini. Kuharap kalian segera menyelesaikan masalah apapun yang terjadi. Seorang anak bukankah seharusnya tinggal dengan orang tua? Bibi juga merindukanmu untuk kembali ke rumah.]

Setelah tidak ada lagi suara yang terdengar, Jungsoo menyandarkan tubuhnya lebih dalam di kursinya. Ia memejamkan mata untuk meredakan sakit kepala yang tiba-tiba saja menghadang.

"Aku tidak akan kembali..." Jungsoo bicara lirih. "Sampai aku menemukan anak itu, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah."

oOo

Hari itu Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun mendapat tamu tak diundang. Seketika pagi yang tenang mendadak sedikit ricuh dengan gurauan-gurauan Jhony Walker tentang bagaimana ia membayangkan malam-malam dua pemuda dihadapannya itu sejak Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah Ryeowook sampai apartemen miliknya selesai direnovasi.

"Paman hentikan itu. Kau membuatku ingin muntah." Ryeowook duduk di kursi yang terletak dua meter dari sofa dimana Kyuhyun dan Walker berbincang sambil tertawa.

"Jangan tersinggung, Kyuhyun. Anak itu mungkin hanya malu mengatakannya. Tapi wajah bahagiamu dari hari ke hari sudah menjelaskan semua. Aku tidak perlu lagi pengakuan—"

"PAMAN!"

"Apa _sih_? Tidak usah berteriak. Aku ini lelaki dewasa, aku paham apa yang terjadi, dan aku tidak sedang menyalahkanmu atau apa jika memang sudah melakukan 'itu'. Hmm... aku mungkin tidak tahu bagaimana kalian melakukannya, karena aku tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki. _Well,_ sekali lagi Kyuhyun, jangan tersinggung, itu karena aku masih menyukai wanita. Tapi jika melihat suasana hati Nathan pagi ini, kau tidak melakukannya dengan baik. Apa aku benar, Kyuhyun?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng tak percaya. Ini adalah kali pertama kehidupan percintaannya diceritakan orang lain dengan cara yang terlalu terbuka dan aneh.

"Paman, kami tidak melakukan apapun setiap malam seperti yang ada di otak kotormu itu!" Ryeowook masih kesal dan berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar kursi yang didudukinya ke arah orang tua gila di sana.

"Huh? Tidak setiap malam? Aahh... kalau begitu apa dia hanya memberimu _jatah_ seminggu sekali?"

Karena pertanyaan itu Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari duduk dan menerjang Ryeowook yang sudah benar-benar mengangkat kursinya, bersiap melempar.

"Ooooo... Ryeowook-ah, tenang. Ya ampun, turunkan kursinya~~" Kyuhyun mencoba menghalau pemuda itu dengan memeluknya dan sebelah tangan menarik kursi yang sudah terangkat ke udara. "Dokter, kumohon hentikan. Kau salah paham. Kami tidak seperti itu."

Walker berhenti tertawa sebentar, "Tidak seperti itu bagaimana?" lalu tertawa lagi.

Kyuhyun berhasil menjauhkan kursi—serta benda apapun dari Ryeowook yang mungkin bisa saja menjadi senjata pengganti untuk serangan yang tertunda. Ia kemudian menarik pemuda itu untuk duduk di sofa berseberangan dengan sang paman. "Kami tidak melakukan seperti yang sudah kau pikirkan." Ujarnya cukup serius.

Lalu tawa itu mereda, berganti dengan raut kecewa. "Benarkah?" pria paruh baya itu menatap dua sejoli di hadapannya, mencari tanda-tanda jika mereka berdua kemungkinan masih saja berbohong. Namun sayangnya semakin diperhatikan, wajah Kyuhyun tidak menunjukkan jika pemuda itu sedang bergurau, dan ekspresi Ryeowook semakin galak saja. Dokter itu akhirnya menyerah dan percaya, "Haaahh... kalian berdua benar-benar membosankan." Katanya kurang ajar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan pagi-pagi di sini? Apa rumah sakit sudah tidak membutuhkanmu dan akhirnya memberikan surat pemutusan hubungan kerja?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan sinis. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

Walker berdecak, berpura-pura terluka dengan pertanyaan tersebut. "Mereka tidak akan pernah memecatku, Nathan. Rumah sakit itu hanya akan berisi orang-orang bodoh jika tidak ada aku." Pria itu menjawab seenaknya.

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung, "Rumah sakit yang mana?"

Dokter tersebut memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja Si Yuen, anak muda. Kau pikir aku membicarakan tentang Cap-off? Apa kau lupa? Aku tidak bekerja di sana. Anak ini tidak menggajiku sedikitpun." Walker menunjuk keponakannya dengan keji, seolah kejahatan besar tentang aturan ketenagakerjaan sudah dilakukan terhadapnya.

Untung saja Kyuhyun tahu bahwa apapun yang dikatakan Jhony Walker saat ini hanya untuk menggoda Ryeowook. Hasilnya ia hanya tertawa pelan sambil tangannya mengusap secara sembunyi-sembunyi punggung si pemarah di sampingnya. Cara itu berhasil membuat Ryeowook terlihat lebih rileks, pria itu kini bersandar pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Orang tuamu akan terbang ke Korea minggu depan. Mereka tidak memberitahumu karena ingin membuat kejutan katanya. Tapi kurasa dua orang idiot itu lupa jika putra mereka tidak suka dikejutkan, jadi aku datang untuk menyampaikan."

"Kau _kan_ bisa memberitahuku lewat telepon." Walaupun nadanya masih kesal, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika berita itu membuat Ryeowook sedikit bersemangat.

Walker melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Apa kau akan memberitahu Kyuhyun juga kalau orang tuamu akan datang?"

"Tentu saja—" pria itu menatap Kyuhyun, kemudian langsung membuang muka. "Memang apa hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?" Alih-alih melanjutkan dengan jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak', Ryeowook justru menanyakan hal lain.

"Inilah kenapa aku datang. Anak laki-laki ini harus mempersiapkan diri. Dia harus bertanggung jawab karena berani mengencani putranya." Walker kini menunjuk wajah Kyuhyun yang mulai terlihat tegang.

Ryeowook mencibir. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa yakin jika Kyuhyun ada di tempatku?"

Pria itu menggeleng lagi—entah sudah berapa kali dia menggeleng akibat pertanyaan keponakannya yang lugu itu. "Kyuhyun memberitahuku—tidak, dia meminta izin sebenarnya, untuk berencana menumpang di sini sampai apartemennya selesai diperbaiki. Jadi aku sangat _yakin_ kalau mengunjungimu juga akan membuatku bertemu dengannya."

"Engg... tuan-tuan..." Kyuhyun mulai membuka suara. Walau bagaimanapun topik kali ini adalah mengenai dirinya dan orang tua (angkat) Ryeowook. Dan tidak ikut andil dalam pembicaraan membuat kerja otaknya mundur selangkah. "Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya harus aku persiapkan mengenai kunjungan-orang-tua ini? Apa pertemuan biasa tidak bisa mewakili? Aku bukan pria aneh yang memaksa anak mereka untuk berkencan—"

"Kau seorang _gay!"_

"Kau seorang _gay!_ "

Paman dan keponakan itu, untuk pertama kalinya sejak keributan di pagi hari, akhirnya memperlihatkan kekompakan mereka.

Kyuhyun diam tanpa syarat.

"Aku mungkin agak lancang dengan memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Nathan akhir-akhir ini. Setidaknya dengan menjawab bahwa anak mereka memiliki _seseorang_ yang dekat akan menghentikan Casey meneleponku tiap malam dan bertanya mengapa kau semakin jarang menghubunginya." Walker menjelaskan dengan jujur. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa ia hindari, dan salah satunya adalah ocehan kakak perempuannya.

Kyuhyun masih diam. Namun dia tersenyum. Sedikit bangga karena tanpa disadari hubungannya dengan Ryeowook sudah menjadi pembicaraan para orang tua—hanya orang tua Ryeowook maksudnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Andrew dan Casey mungkin memang sedikit nyentrik dan keras kepala. Tapi mereka orang baik dan sangat menghargai perbedaan—" Walker terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "dan berpikiran terbuka. Ya, mereka bukan dua orang yang kuno. Walaupun memang secara umur mereka sudah kolot."

"Casey akan menghajarmu jika mendengar ini." Ryeowook mengancam.

"Hanya jika kau memberitahunya, anak nakal."

Kyuhyun kemudian melihat kesempatan untuk bicara. "Mungkin agak aneh dengan mengatakan ini. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan baik. Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian."

Dan Ryeowook langsung menatap aneh pada Kyuhyun.

[...]

"Apa orang tuamu akan benar-benar datang? Untuk memastikan siapa yang mengencani putranya?"

Kyuhyun terkulai seperti bangkai di atas tempat tidur Ryeowook. Matanya hanya menatap langit-langit berharap menemukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik dari sekedar warna putih.

"Ada apa dengan keyakinanmu satu jam lalu?" Ryeowook yang saat itu tengah mengaduk isi laci mencari sebuah pembuka kaleng langsung menghampiri. Kyuhyun tergeletak dengan kepala menjulur terbalik di ujung tempat tidur, membuat Ryeowook mengambil posisi berjongkok dan menatap Kyuhyun. "Mereka tidak akan mengulitimu."

"Ryeowook-ah, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Otak ini sama sekali tidak bisa diajak untuk berpikir. Aku seperti jadi idiot secara tiba-tiba." Kyuhyun menunjuk kepalanya, tatapan matanya seperti anjing tersesat yang minta untuk dibawa pulang ke rumah.

"Bicara apa kau?"

"Ah, kau benar. _Bicara._ Apa yang harus aku bicarakan saat bertemu dengan orang tuamu nanti?"

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya, namun ia menahan diri untuk tidak membuat Kyuhyun lebih tertekan. "Bukan tentang bagaimana kau menghabiskan malam denganku yang pasti. Casey tidak—belum terbiasa." Pria kecil itu terlihat berpikir, kemudian tersenyum. "Bicarakan tentang dirimu, keluargamu, pekerjaan hebatmu, pokoknya apapun tentangmu. Sedikit banyak mungkin alasan utama mereka jauh-jauh dari New York adalah ingin tahu siapa sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun."

Suara Ryeowook membuat perasaan Kyuhyun sedikit tenang. Ia mulai bisa berpikir setelah tadi dengan susah payah menyebutkan kembali rumus persamaan derajat dan fungsi limit.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membicarakan masa lalu. Tapi hanya ingin kau tahu jika dalam hubunganku dengan orang lain sebelumnya, aku tidak pernah memikirkan perihal _orang tua_. Karena seperti yang sudah jelas, tidak ada orang tua yang akan mengizinkan anaknya jadi tidak normal bersamaku." Kyuhyun bicara dengan nada murung, namun tidak juga menyembunyikan perasaan optimis untuk masa depannya bersama Ryeowook. Jika memang ada masa depan untuk mereka.

Ryeowook tidak marah. Ia justru tersenyum karena mungkin mulai saat ini tidak akan menggunakan jalan belakang untuk mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang _pria-_ nya ini. Oh, menyebut ' _pria-nya'_ masih membuat dirinya malu. Kyuhyun bisa menceritakan apapun padanya mulai sekarang. Semuanya. Dan dia akan berusaha mengerti sekaligus melawan jika suatu saat jiwanya menolak untuk mengerti apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

"Walaupun mungkin tidak bisa dikatakan mudah, tapi mereka berdua benar-benar orang yang baik. Jangan khawatir."

"Aku butuh sesuatu yang lain untuk menenangkan."

Ryeowook tahu hal ini tidak dapat dihindari lagi sekarang. Karena dirinya juga menginginkan hal ini. Ia kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun, dan dengan gerakan lambat setelah mendapatkan respon 'selamat-datang' yang lembut, mereka menjalani ciuman tanpa nafsu yang menggebu. Sebuah ciuman terbalik yang unik karena secara tidak sengaja menyadur adegan Peter Parker dengan Mary Jane Watson yang fenomenal. Ciuman itu diperdalam dengan Kyuhyun yang secara perlahan menarik tengkuk Ryeowook. Dan seperti biasanya... seperti mereka sanggup melakukan itu selamanya.

oOo

"Kau mau minum?" Jungsoo menawarkan segelas wiski pada Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu duduk di sofa ruang kantornya. Kemudian hanya menuang untuk diri sendiri ketika yang ditawari hanya menggeleng dengan wajah bingung.

"Walaupun kau sangat suka olahraga, aku tetap khawatir jika wiski di siang bolong akan merusak jantung tuamu itu." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah serius.

Pria itu sudah biasa mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang kurang ajar. Jadi yang tadi bukan apa-apa. Jungsoo justru hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Ia meneguk beberapa kali minuman tersebut dan mengernyit kala dingin cairan itu menghantam kerongkongannya yang kering.

Jaksa Park termasuk peminum yang hebat, ia bahkan memilih jenis minuman terbaiknya sendiri.

"Aku minta maaf karena menunjukkan alkohol padamu _sepagi_ ini. Aku hanya sedang suntuk."

"Kau memanggilku karena sedang suntuk?"

Jungsoo mengangguk, ia masih sesekali menikmati minumannya. "Bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Tapi bisa juga dikatakan karena aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Ia kemudian menyerahkan sebuah folder berwarna hitam. Folder yang sama yang sempat ia buka tadi malam.

Kyuhyun menerima benda itu dan membukanya. Ia membolak balik lembar demi lembar dengan kening berkerut. "Ini—"

"Kau pernah mengatakan bahwa aku sangat terobsesi dengan Menteri Moon."

"Ya. Kau memang terobsesi pada orang itu."

"Aku sedang memberitahumu alasannya sekarang."

Kyuhyun masih memperhatikan artikel-artikel yang disusun secara rapi berdasarkan tanggal itu dengan konsentrasi penuh. Siapapun yang menyusunnya memang benar-benar memiliki ketertarikan kepada salah satu tokoh kementrian itu. "Sebagian besar adalah artikel tentang Moon Sae Young."

"Semuanya tentang dia, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun semakin menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti. Karena akan selalu ada artikel lain di sebelah berita tentang bapak menteri. "Tapi aku tidak melihat hubungan antara artikel saat Moon Sae Young meletakkan batu pertama untuk industri baja di pulau _Changwhu_ dengan berita bunuh diri masal sebuah keluarga di sini." Ia menunjuk halaman yang tertulis, **TRAGIS, SATU KELUARGA DITEMUKAN TEWAS KERACUNAN OBAT SERANGGA DI KEDIAMAN MEREKA YANG MEWAH.**

"Semua orang memang tidak bisa melihatnya. Tapi saat itu aku menemukan kenyataan bahwa satu keluarga itu memiliki satu pabrik kayu di pulau _Changwu_ yang merupakan sumber satu-satunya penghidupan mereka. Sebuah bentuk depresi fatal sebuah keluarga karena kehilangan satu-satunya sumber kehidupan mereka."

"Apa kau punya bukti untuk perkataanmu tadi?" Kyuhyun mendesak.

Namun Jungsoo menjawab dengan lemah. "Aku sempat melihatnya, tapi tidak memilikinya. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi."

"Mereka?"

Jaksa Park kemudian menunjuk satu foto Menteri Moon yang tengah tersenyum saat mencoba mengangkat batu bersama dengan banyak sekali orang-orang besar dari dunia bisnis. "Tentu saja orang yang dibayar oleh si brengsek ini."

"Hyung. Aku tahu kau gila. Tapi ini sudah keterlaluan. Kau bisa dituntut untuk pencemaran nama baik jika mengungkapkan ini di depan media." Kyuhyun mengatakan itu dengan sedikit cemas.

"Itulah sebabnya aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Kita sama-sama tahu bagaimana hukum bekerja. Tidak ada bukti, maka kau hanya akan dituduh mencari sensasi. Aku mengumpulkan semuanya sejak kecil, dan menunggu _tikus_ itu melakukan kesalahan hingga akhirnya kami bisa bertemu di meja hijau dengan kekuatan penuh."

"Aku justru tertarik kenapa kau bisa mengumpulkan itu semua sejak kecil. Apa dia juga memberikan kesulitan kepadamu? Orang tuamu?"

"Aku akan mengatakannya padamu ketika saatnya tiba. Untuk saat ini hanya itu yang mau aku bagi."

"Kau sengaja kan hanya ingin menambah beban pikiranku?" Kyuhyun bermaksud bergurau dengan pertanyaan itu. Namun segera ia menyesal saat melihat wajah Jungsoo yang murung. Seolah di depannya saat ini bukanlah Jaksa Park Jungsoo yang ia kenal. Ada sesuatu yang memang sudah pria tersebut simpan begitu lama. Dan kini ketidaksanggupan menaggung beban seorang diri membuatnya memutuskan untuk berbagi.

Sejujurnya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak keberatan. Jaksa Park adalah orang yang membimbingnya hingga ia selalu bisa mengatasi kesulitan dari setiap kasus-kasus yang dikerjakan bersama ketiga temannya. Walaupun memang hubungan mereka tidak sampai pada titik dimana baik Kyuhyun maupun Jungsoo menceritakan latar belakang kehidupan masing-masing. Itu sebabnya ia tidak begitu mengenal sosok di hadapannya ini secara pribadi, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak bisa menepis kenyataan bahwa hampir semua hal yang dikatakan seorang Park Jungsoo adalah kebenaran yang tersembunyi. Intuisinya begitu tajam, seperti dia selalu ada di tempat sebuah kejadian dan menyaksikan semuanya.

Jungsoo memang sehebat itu. Dan Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya secara terang-terangan.

"Mungkin jika lain kali kau membuka botol _wine,_ aku juga akan bergabung bersamamu."

Jungsoo menatap Kyuhyun, lalu keduanya tersenyum dengan rasa persahabatan yang aneh. Kini satu hal lagi dari Kyuhyun yang ia ketahui, anak itu lebih menyukai anggur ketimbang wiski ataupun _vodka_.

oOo

Sungmin langsung kembali bekerja secepat mungkin setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa luka-lukanya sudah berangsur membaik. Hari ini Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah sakit setelah hampir berhasil mengoperasi seseorang penderita kanker rahim. Namun bahkan sebelum masuk ruang operasi, pasien sudah menyerah dengan penyakitnya dan mengatakan jika semua yang akan dia lakukan adalah sia-sia.

Keluarga pasien memang mendukung dan memberikan izin, dan Sungmin juga memiliki tim yang handal serta perlengkapan rumah sakit yang tidak bisa dikatakan biasa. Tapi tanpa perjuangan dari pasien sendiri, ia memang akan melakukan sesuatu yang sia-sia. Hal yang baru ia sadari ketika alat penanda vital di tubuh pasien berdengung keras dan menyakitkan telinga serta hatinya.

Seseorang kehilangan nyawa di atas meja operasinya hari ini, dan yang ia butuhkan sekarang hanya alkohol. Ia akan _bicara_ pada cairan-cairan itu sendirian.

Namun ketika memasuki restoran, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Seseorang yang sangat ia kenal ada di sana. Bersama sosok pria muda dan dua orang asing yang ia taksir berumur awal lima puluhan. Walaupun begitu, raut wajah mereka masih terlihat muda dengan pakaian elegan serta sangat mengikuti _trend._ Pemuda di sebelah Kyuhyun terlihat begitu muda dan sehat. Tersenyum sesekali dan kadang bahkan seperti merajuk protes. Secara keseluruhan, ia bisa menangkap jika pria tersebut adalah lelaki yang begitu memperhatikan sebuah _detail_ tentang apapun. Sama sepertinya. Sementara Kyuhyun duduk dan tersenyum canggung diantara percakapan mereka.

Sungmin mengambil tempat duduk di bilik tepat sebelah keempat orang itu berbincang. Kursi yang mereka duduki hanya untuk pelanggan regular, hingga tidak ada penjagaan privasi yang ketat. Tapi menurut Sungmin itu bagus. Karena ia bisa mendengar seluruh isi percakapan.

[...]

"Dulu aku dan Casey melakukannya hampir tiap malam. Tapi tidak juga punya anak. Mungkin akan seperti kalian yang walaupun melakukannya—aaaaahhhhhh! _What,s wrong?_ "

Casey menyela pembicaraan suaminya dengan mencubit perut pria itu kuat-kuat. " _The wrong was yours, babe._ Aku tidak membicarakan kehidupan seks dengan anak-anak." Ujarnya galak. Wanita itu memiliki paras cantik walaupun diumurnya yang tidak lagi muda. Kedua mata yang indah dan tegas secara bersamaan membuat siapapun tidak akan menolak pesonanya. Hanya saja suasana hatinya bisa mudah berubah dan seringkali merasa jengkel. Terlebih kepada pria yang sudah hidup dengannya selama hampir lima belas tahun ini.

"Mereka bukan anak-anak, sayang." Andrew membalas dengan sama keras kepalanya.

Andrew Benjamin O'Connell adalah pria Asia-Amerika yang tampan. Darah campuran dari dua budaya yang berbeda yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat paras sempurna dan karisma menakjubkan tidak pernah hilang dari auranya. Meski kadang begitu usil pada sang istri, lelaki itu punya bakal kemarahan yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun akan mencatat itu agar ia selalu ingat untuk tidak membuat Tuan O'Connell marah.

"Maafkan kami, sayang." Casey menggapai tangan Putranya, Nathan, dan tersenyum minta maaf pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku kadang berpikir kalau Paman Jhon bukan adikmu. Kenapa ia lebih mirip Andrew ketimbang kau?" Ryeowook melirik sinis ayah angkatnya yang masih setia dengan senyum nakal. Kadang ia harus mengawasi Kyuhyun agar tidak terpengaruh dengan keusilan sang ayah. Menurutnya Kyuhyun masih sangat labil. Terlebih pemuda itu tengah berada dalam tekanan sindrom mari-menyenangkan-ayah-pacarku, dan tidak menutup kemungkinan Kyuhyun akan menuruti segala kegilaan Andrew.

"Aku cukup terkejut karena kalian belum melakukannya. Walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak tahu bagaimana cara kalian melakukan—"

"O'CONNELL!"

Kemudian pria besar itu mengangguk, mengangkat tangan, dan diam—mungkin untuk selama sisa makan malam.

"Kau tahu, Kyuhyun? Aku tidak bisa mempercayai perkataan Jhony begitu saja. Jadi maafkan kami karena memaksa bertemu denganmu. Nathan sangat dekat denganku, jadi kau harus mengerti bagaimana cemasnya ketika ia tidak lagi sering menelepon. Aku tidak menyangka jika malam-malam yang ia habiskan bicara denganku kini sudah berubah." Senyum keibuan menghiasi wajah cantik yang sudah terlihat beberapa kerutan di sana sini.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Tidak Nyonya O'Connell, aku yang minta maaf karena sudah mencuri waktumu dengan Nathan, dan aku sama sekali tidak merasa dipaksa. Mungkin sejujurnya aku memang sedikit gugup bertemu kalian, tahu _kan,_ ini bukan seperti hubungan yang biasa. Kami..." ia terlihat ragu menyebutkan. "...kami berdua laki-laki."

Casey tidak menyahut. Itu mungkin satu hal yang paling membuat wanita tersebut terkejut. Adiknya memang sangat seenaknya ketika bicara, untuk itu pada awalnya ia sama sekali tidak percaya jika Nathan berkencan dengan seorang pria. Bahkan Andrew diam saja saat itu. Percayalah, tidak ada yang lebih mengkhawatirkan dibandingkan dengan melihat suaminya diam sepanjang hari.

Tapi Jhony cukup sabar untuk memberi mereka pengertian bahwa pilihan kebahagiaan ada di tangan Nathan, bukan orang lain. Dan sepertinya pertemuan hari ini cukup memberikan jawaban pilihan apa yang putra angkatnya buat untuk masa depan.

Namun semuanya terlihat terlalu cepat untuk bahagia. Sesuatu masih harus diperbaiki. Nathan bukan sosok yang hidup dari masa lalu seperti orang kebanyakan. Ia memiliki luka cukup dalam. Andrew dan Casey mungkin berhasil memperbaiki kerusakan yang terlihat. Namun di balik itu semua, ada beberapa hal yang hilang, dan untuk itulah Nathan kembali ke Korea. Tempat dimana ia menjatuhkan banyak potongan kehidupan hingga membuat salah satu rongga besar di dalam dadanya.

Andrew sangat tahu jika atmosfir tidak bisa selamanya seperti ini. Mereka baik-baik saja pada awalnya. Dan hari ini mungkin sangat penting bagi pemuda dengan senyum paling menawan selain milik Casey Abigail O'Connell—istrinya itu. "Pria hebat sepertimu pasti memiliki selera bagus untuk segelas _wine._ " Pria itu memulai, mencoba mencairkan suasana. "Ini anggur terbaik yang pernah aku minum."

Ryeowook tersenyum, mengikuti rima sang ayah yang terlihat berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan santai di sana. "Kyuhyun yang memilihnya. Kau akan terkesan dengan banyak koleksinya di rumah, Andrew. Mungkin _wine_ adalah satu dari banyak keahliannya dalam selera." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan mengucapkan sesuatu hanya di dalam kepalanya, _dan kuharap aku juga selera terbaikmu, Kyuhyun._

"Kau bahkan tahu aku punya koleksi _wine_?" Kyuhyun berbisik tepat di telinga Ryeowook.

Pemuda itu tidak menjawab, melainkan hanya tersenyum minta maaf.

oOo

Kyuhyun terbangun dengan dering ponselnya. Ia menatap jam dinding yang masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi dan melirik seseorang yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. Karena tak ingin tidur Ryeowook terganggu, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjawab telepon di luar kamar.

[Apa aku bicara dengan Tuan Cho Kyuhyun?]

"Ya. Aku Cho Kyuhyun. Ini siapa?"

[Maaf, Tuan, karena mengganggumu pagi-pagi. Aku Lisa, salah satu pengelola apartemen.]

Kyuhyun menyatukan alisnya, "Tentu. Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

[Begini Tuan, sebenarnya ada masalah. Sekitar pukul enam pagi tadi, seseorang mendatangi tempat tinggal Anda dan menggedornya. Orang ini sangat mabuk. Kami sudah mencoba menjelaskan kalau penghuninya tidak ada karena tempat Anda sedang direnovasi. Tapi orang itu tidak mau pergi. Dia terus berteriak dan mengganggu penghuni lain, dan kami tidak bisa membuatnya berhenti. Dia... dia hampir melukai dua orang petugas keamanan.]

"Sebentar, Nona. Apa yang kau katakan ini benar? Apa orang itu mengunjungi apartemen yang benar? maksudku, apa dia benar-benar mencariku?" Kyuhyun masih tidak bisa mengerti masalah apa dan siapa yang mungkin melakukan hal itu di apartemennya.

[Dia menyebut nama Anda berkali-kali. Kami tidak akan salah dengar.]

"Siapa orang itu?"

[Kami tidak bisa memastikan identitasnya karena orang itu kini tidur di depan pintu tempat tinggal Anda dan sama sekali tidak membawa identitas. Anda harus segera datang untuk memastikan. Seseorang ingin aku memanggil polisi.]

"Aku polisi."

[Aku tahu. Itu sebabnya kami langsung menghubungi Anda.]

"Aku akan segera ke sana. Terima kasih sudah memberi tahu."

[...]

Ia mempercepat langkah saat mobilnya sudah terpakir benar di _basement._ Beruntung apartemennya tidak berada di lantai yang tinggi. Ia hanya membutuhkan sekitar sepuluh detik di dalam elevator.

Langkah Kyuhyun sempat melambat ketika menemukan banyak orang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya, mengelilingi sesuatu—seseorang.

"Oh, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun."

Seseorang mengembalikan dia pada realita dengan meneriakkan namanya. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Kami terpaksa memindahkannya ke dalam apartemen Anda. Entah orang itu pingsan atau hanya tertidur. Tapi tidak ada yang berani melakukan apapun setelah memindahkan karena sepertinya pria itu terluka di kaki."

Tanpa mendengarkan sisanya, Kyuhyun langsung masuk ke dalam aparteman. Diikuti dengan gadis yang bernama Lisa—yang tadi menghubunginya. Beberapa orang—tetangga yang sepertinya telah dengan bentuk kepedulian tinggi sudah mengangkat tubuh mabuk di atas sofa itu menoleh padanya.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang. Kau mengenalinya?" seseorang yang cukup Kyuhyun kenal di apartemen langsung bicara dan menunjuk orang yang menjadi sumber kekacauan pagi ini.

Napasnya tertahan setelah mengenali siapa.

Ia mendekat perlahan dan mencoba memeriksa apakah tubuh itu masih bernyawa. Kemudian setelah yakin kalau Sungmin hanya pingsan karena kelelahan, Kyuhyun menghadap orang-orang yang mengelilinginya lalu membungkuk dalam. "Aku minta maaf pada kalian semua. Dia temanku, dan sepertinya sedang ada masalah hingga memaksa untuk bertemu denganku."

"Apa semua baik-baik saja?" seorang ibu dengan anak laki-laki yang terus menempel di kakinya bertanya dengan nada cemas.

"Aku pastikan ini hanya kesalahpahaman, Nyonya Jung. Akan kuurus dia dan bicara. Ah," Kyuhyun menoleh pada yang lain, "Apa ada kerusakan properti yang dia timbulkan? Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk semuanya." Ujarnya masih dengan nada minta maaf.

"Tidak ada. Selain ia membuat bayi Soyun bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya, semua baik-baik saja."

"Kalau begitu aku harus minta maaf pada Nona Soyun—"

"Tidak perlu, petugas Cho. Aku baik-baik saja. Semua bayi akan seperti itu karena terlalu sensitif." Kyuhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika seseorang di ambang pintu apartemen mendekat sambil membawa bayi berumur sekitar tiga bulan.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap membungkuk untuk minta maaf.

Beberapa menit dibutuhkan untuk menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman dan membubarkan kerumunan, dan akhirnya kini ia hanya berdua dengan Sungmin yang pingsan.

Kyuhyun berusaha membuat pria itu bangun dengan membuat tubuhnya nyaman di atas sofa. Beberapa tempat masih terlihat berantakan karena pekerjaan renovasi yang belum selesai hingga ia tidak memiliki ruang yang lebih bersih selain ruang tamu.

Ketika Kyuhyun berusaha membersihkan wajah tertidur tersebut dengan kain basah, saat itulah Sungmin membuka matanya.

Lama mereka saling menatap tanpa suara hingga cukup untuk mengembalikan kenangan-kenangan dimana Sungmin berada sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti ini. Hanya saja perbedaan yang cukup jelas terlihat kala tatapan itu tidak lagi seperti ucapan selamat pagi penuh kasih sayang yang dulu selalu Sungmin dapatkan saat membuka mata di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata berbeda. Lebih seperti tatapan penuh iba.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Kyuhyun bertanya pelan, namun ekspresinya sangat sulit dibaca.

Sungmin masih menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan pedih. Kejadian semalam seperti mimpi buruk baginya. Untuk pertama kali—sejak pertemuan setelah setahun kehilangan jejak, ia kembali melihat senyum itu lagi. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan terlihat bahagia. Senyuman itu dulu adalah miliknya, Kyuhyun hanya akan tersenyum seperti itu jika tengah bersamanya.

Tapi apa yang ia lihat semalam sudah menghancurkan segala pertahanan dirinya. Kyuhyun tersenyum sangat bahagia, dan itu bukan karena ia tengah bersamanya. Kyuhyun sudah memberikan senyuman itu untuk orang lain. Seseorang yang menawan. Seseorang yang sudah memberikan sesuatu yang tidak pernah bisa ia berikan. Seseorang yang membawa orang tuanya untuk memastikan hubungan mereka. Sebuah pengakuan keluarga.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Sungmin. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apapun semenjak membuka mata dan dia justru menangis sekarang. "Sungmin. Apa ada yang sakit? Apa kepalamu sakit? Aku akan membawakan sesuatu untuk meredakannya. Tunggu sebentar—"

Tapi sebelum sempat berdiri, tangan Sungmin sudah mencegahnya.

"Sungmin..."

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Kyuhyun."

Isak tangis menyusul kemudian...

"Aku bersedia meninggalkan semuanya..."

Genggaman Sungmin mengerat di lengan Kyuhyun.

"...tapi kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi..."

oOo

 **yep. Kalian pasti kepengen banget nyekek saya saat ini. tapi untung aja gak ada yang deket. Hahahaha...**

 **chapter ini kebanyakan dramanya ya? Iya. Saya tahu. Sekarang saya juga lagi nyari kantong plastik soalnya buat muntah :X**

 **gak ada adegan dewasanyaaaa~~ hahaha... kalian musti tahan karena kepingan puzzle mulai saya berikan untuk masa lalu setiap orang. Jadi fokus sama masalahnya ya, jangan sama kenaikan** _ **base**_ **nya. /cipratin air jamjam/**

 **dan kalau ada yang masih bertanya-tanya kenapa saya harus pake sungmin untuk orang ketiga itu adalah karena tokoh sungmin cukup tepat untuk memainkan emosi temen-temen sebagai pembaca. Bukan bermaksud bermain-main atau mencemooh. Tapi saya sebagai pengamat shipper saat ini hanya berusaha menyelesaikan apa yang seharusnya sudah selesai. /ha! Bingung pasti/**

 **yaudahlah, apapun itu... fic ini masih setia dibaca oleh temen-temen yang sabarnya udah kelewat(?) batas, jadi saya juga akan serius berusaha ngasih sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar membuat couple kesayangan kalian bersatu dan kemudian lovey dovey terus end /bukan gue bgt sumpah/**

 **terima kasih sudah membaca dan menunggu dengan sabar chapter demi chapter. Doakan saya sehat terus dan tetap waras, jadi kalian bisa ngeliat notif update lebih sering lagi. Hehe...**

 **saya cinta kalian yang cinta sama saya...**

 **see you again~~**


	9. 9th Cap

**9th Cap**

Kyuhyun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang. Hitam legam besi besar tersebut membelah jalan ibukota yang sudah mulai membeku sejak tadi malam. Tidak banyak kendaraan yang melaju dalam cuaca sedingin ini. Jikalaupun harus, pengemudi lain lebih memilih menutup rapat semua kaca jendela sambil menikmati pemanas di dalam kendaraan, bukan yang seperti pria itu lakukan saat ini.

Kyuhyun seperti membutuhkan sebongkah batu es besar untuk menghantam kepalanya. Seakan angin musim dingin di pagi hari sama sekali tidak menembus tengkoraknya dan memadamkan panas di dalam kepala.

Kejadian pagi ini cukup membuat otak Kyuhyun berhenti bekerja dengan baik untuk beberapa saat. Ia mereka ulang kejadian dengan _slide-slide_ imaginer yang muncul di hadapannya secara bergantian.

Kyuhyun mendapatkan malam yang begitu hangat sekaligus menegangkan dari orang tua angkat Ryeowook. Mereka berbincang, saling mengenal satu dengan yang lain, dan berbagi sedikit masa lalu. Tapi walau Casey dan Andrew adalah dua pribadi yang tidak menatap sesuatu dari satu sisi pembenaran, Kyuhyun masih dapat melihat banyak kekhawatiran sebagai orang tua.

Ini tidak akan mudah untuk orang tua manapun. Bahkan untuk ayah dan ibunya sendiri. Kyuhyun sudah pernah melihat reaksi yang _normal_ untuk sebuah pengakuan bahwa dirinya adalah pecinta sesama jenis. Sungguh, bukan pemandangan yang layak untuk diperlihatkan. Karena dirinyalah sang ibu kini hanya menjalani hari sebagai wanita paruh baya yang hidup seorang diri di kota kecil.

Tapi sejauh pengamatan, Kyuhyun sudah berani mengira kadar kedekatan yang sudah ia bangun pada pertemuan pertama dengan pasangan O'Connell adalah cukup baik. Hanya perlu bukti dan kehati-hatian dalam perjalanan kebersamaannya dengan Ryeowook.

Kemudian... secepat ia mendapatkan sebuah pengakuan, secepat itu pula _ujian_ datang menghampirinya.

Sungmin sungguh membuatnya sakit kepala.

Baiklah. Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa hubungannya dengan Sungmin dulu bukanlah sesuatu yang dapat dihapus hanya dengan kehadiran orang lain yang ia anggap lebih baik. Ya. Menurutnya semua hal yang terjadi dengan Ryeowook lebih baik dari kisah cintanya dengan Sungmin. Sekuat apapun perasaan keduanya, dunia tetap menolak mereka bersama. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir selalu menjadi orang pertama yang ingin menyerah. (Dulu) ia begitu mencintai Sungmin, tapi justru kata berpisah sangat sering keluar dari mulutnya pada saat-saat tersulit.

Sungmin seperti malaikat. Tembok pemisah terkokoh dari hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berasal dari sekitarnya. Terutama keluarga. Belum lagi cita-citanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter bedah yang sangat hebat. Ia bukan apa-apa tanpa dukungan dari keluarga besar. Kemudian ketika penyokong pelengkap dari itu semua hadir dari keluarga seorang wanita yang begitu mencintai Sungmin dan bersedia dikatakan gila untuk bisa menikahinya, sejak saat itulah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun berada dalam _fase_ paling sulit.

Kyuhyun ingat ketika terakhir kali ia mendengar perihal perjodohan Sungmin dengan putri seorang pemilik rumah sakit kanker yang merupakan salah satu dari beberapa rumah sakit terbesar di Korea Selatan, ia bertengkar hebat dengan Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengusir pria itu dari apartemennya dan menghina kehidupan keluarga _bangsawan_ —yang sebenarnya sangat tidak perlu.

Kyuhyun menjadi sangat egois ketika marah, dan kemarahan terakhirnya dengan Sungmin sampai pada titik dimana ia harus benar-benar melepaskan pria itu.

Jika versi pertama cerita adalah Sungmin yang sudah mengkhianatinya, maka versi lain menyebutkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah pemicu dari keputusan Sungmin.

...dan ia baru menyadarinya ketika melihat Sungmin memohon untuk kembali padanya pagi ini.

Lantunan _Careless Whisper_ dari perangkat audio mobilnya membuat Kyuhyun semakin terpuruk akan rasa bersalah—atau penyesalan?

Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat. Ia tidak seharusnya seperti ini. Semua seharusnya sudah berakhir lama, dan saat ini Ryeowook adalah prioritasnya. Kemudian setelah menutup semua jendela dan menghidupkan pemanas dalam mobil, Kyuhyun mengarahkan laju kendaraannya ke pinggiran kota dan berharap agar semua keraguan sirna ketika ia melihat kedua mata milik Ryeowook.

oOo

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan ini. Tapi kita seperti sedang mencuri kasus orang lain."

"Kalian _sudah_ mencurinya."

Jungsoo meletakkan beberapa kaleng kopi instan di atas meja untuk ketiga tamunya, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Henry, Minho, dan Jonghyun adalah orang kesekian setelah Kyuhyun yang menjadi dekat dengan jaksa muda tersebut karena pernah menangani beberapa kasus bersama-sama.

Jonghyun yang pertama membuka kaleng dan menyesap rasa yang terlalu manis itu di dalamnya. namun karena terasa hangat di kerongkongan, ia pun melanjutkan tanpa mengeluh. "Bukannya karena kami mau protes. Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau begitu tertarik dengan kasus Sungmin sampai-sampai mengkesampingkan kenyataan bahwa ini sama sekali bukan spesialisasimu ataupun kami." ujarnya sambil membaca komposisi minuman yang tercantum dalam kaleng.

Jaksa itu tersenyum dan ikut menikmati kopinya. "Sudah jelas ada dua alasan. Pertama karena tidak tahan melihat kalian menjadi _pengangguran_ , dan kedua karena Dokter Lee Sungmin adalah menantu dari Kim Hyujin—orang yang paling dekat dengan buruanku."

"Kau masih terobsesi pada orang itu kutebak." Minho menambahkan.

"Semakin bertambah kadarnya jika kau ingin tahu."

"Hey, kenapa kita tidak mengajak Kapten untuk bergabung? Dalam surat panggilan itu hanya kita bertiga yang disebut akan kembali bertugas di lapangan. Aku sangat terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa kita sedang meninggalkannya seorang diri." Henry yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan langsung saja mengutarakan ketidaknyamanannya sejak surat pembatalan _scorsing_ bagi mereka turun.

Baik Minho dan Jongyun juga memiliki pertanyaan yang sama. Itu sebabnya kini ketiga pemuda tersebut menatap sang Jaksa untuk sebuah jawaban. Dan mereka berharap jawabannya tidak akan semakin membuat tidak tenang. Minho dan kawan-kawan tahu bagaimana tabiat Kyuhyun dan tempramennya. Terlebih untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Jungsoo mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk menemukan jalinan kalimat yang tepat untuk memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan orang-orang di sekitarnya. "Untuk sementara ini biarkan saja dia."

"Huh?" ketiganya berseru tak paham.

Pria itu menyilangkan kaki sebelum melanjutkan. Matanya menatap lukisan besar yang terletak pada dinding pusat ruangan kerja. Sebuah lukisan abstrak yang Jungsoo sendiri pun tidak tahu maksud dari sang seniman menghamburkan beberapa warna secara acak di sana. Namun lukisan tersebut seperti memancarkan kekuatan magis di atmosfer dan membuatnya selalu dapat memikirkan maksud lain dari apa yang sedang ia pikirkan saat melihat lukisan tersebut.

"Kyuhyun memiliki kekhawatiran besar atas kasus kalian sebelumnya dan juga kasus yang sekarang, dan itu disebabkan karena satu orang."

Tatapan semakin-tidak-mengerti masih tertuju padanya.

"Aku penasaran. Ada hubungan apa sebenarnya antara Kyuhyun dengan Dokter Lee?"

Minho yang pertama merespon, "Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

Jungsoo tidak menatap yang diajak bicara, kedua matanya masih terpaku pada lukisan di sana. "Saat di rumah sakit, aku sangat percaya jika Kyuhyun bukan sama sekali tidak peduli pada kasus Sungmin. Tapi dia justru ingin menutupi sesuatu. Sorot matanya tidak bisa aku kenali ketika pembicaraan kasus ini dikaitkan dengan dokter muda itu. Tidak lagi antusias seperti Cho Kyuhyun yang kukenal." Ia menghela napas panjang.

Alasan mengapa ia memberitahu perihal obsesinya pada Menteri Moon Sae Young adalah karena Jongsoo ingin Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dirinya sangat mempercayai pemuda itu dan berharap Kyuhyun melakukan hal yang sama. Membawa hal yang bersifat pribadi dalam menangani sebuah kasus adalah hal terlarang untuk orang-orang seperti mereka. Namun Jungsoo ingin meyakinkan jika semua itu tidak seharusnya dihindari, melainkan harus mereka hadapi.

Ada beberapa alasan pasti mengapa penyelidikan mengenai kasus penggelapan dana kesehatan di kementrian tidak pernah menjanjikan arah yang benar. Salah satunya adalah pandangan subjektif dari para penyelidik, dan biasanya memang pasti berhubungan dengan urusan pribadi.

"Apa tidak ada yang mau memberitahuku alasannya?"

Jika tadi tatapan Minho, Henry, dan Junghyon adalah sorot mata penuh dengan tuntutan kepada sang jaksa, kali ini justru mereka berusaha mengalihkannya sejauh mungkin. Ada hal yang bersifat profesional jika menyangkut pekerjaan. Namun di balik itu, _pengkhianatan_ tidak akan pernah sanggup dimaafkan. Kondisi itulah yang tidak akan pernah ingin mereka alami bersama Kyuhyun.

Dan untuk mempertahankannya, setiap individu saat ini terlihat sekuat tenaga menahan semua.

oOo

Sungmin menatap langit dari jendela kamarnya yang sangat besar. Satu titik favorit dari kamarnya yang dingin dan kaku karena ia bisa menatap pohon sakura yang tumbuh di halaman rumah dengan sangat jelas. Ia sering berada di sana jika sesuatu tengah mengganggu pikirannya, dan akhir-akhir ini intensitas kegiatan tersebut semakin sering hingga Sungmin bisa memperkirakan berapa jumlah dedaunan yang gugur setiap hari dalam masa transisi musim. Sejak ia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun hingga kini bertemu kembali, bagian indah dari hidupnya hanya berdiri di balik jendela ini.

Kilas balik kejadian beberapa hari lalu masih saja berputar di kepalanya. Tentang bagaimana ia mendengar pembicaraan Kyuhyun dengan orang-orang baru di kehidupannya—kehidupan cintanya. Setelah itu seperti alat bantu hidupnya yang ia percaya suatu saat bisa membangunkan dia dari _koma_ harus dilepaskan secara paksa dalam satu malam.

Alkohol adalah hal terakhir yang akan disentuh oleh dokter sepertinya. Dan jika malam itu alasannya hanya karena seseorang meninggal di atas meja operasi, mungkin hari ini Sungmin sudah bisa pulih dan melihat bahwa semua itu bukan hanya kesalahannya. Bahwa hidup dan mati seseorang bukan berada di tangannya. Kemudian ia bisa kembali melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasa.

Tapi hal lain menjadikan malam itu terasa sangat berat baginya. Karena memang apapun yang berhubungan dengan Kyuhyun adalah bagian terberat dalam hidupnya. Walau ia sendiri mengaku bahwa pemuda itu memang patut diperjuangkan.

Sungmin ingin semuanya kembali seperti dulu. Itulah sebab akhirnya dia berani merendahkan diri di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Ia mengemis pada Kyuhyun untuk bisa kembali...

oOo

"Berhentilah menggangguku bekerja, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook memprotes tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar komputer.

"Aku berada setidaknya tiga meter dari tempatmu, bagian mana yang bisa dijelaskan sebagai kegiatan _menggangu_?" Kyuhyun masih bergeming. Ia duduk dengan santai di sofa ruang kerja Ryeowook sejak dua jam lalu, dan hal itu mungkin saja masih bisa berlanjut.

Ryeowook menghela napas pelan, "Kau bisa melubangi kepalaku dengan tatapan itu." Ujarnya perlahan. Ia sampai pada bagian penghitungan yang cukup rumit. Kedua alisnya bertaut dan seseorang di sana semakin kagum dengan keseimbangan otaknya. Orang dengan kemampuan rata-rata tidak akan sanggup tidak mengabaikan kekasih mereka ketika tengah bekerja serius.

Tapi Ryoewook melakukannya dengan sangat baik.

"Tatapanku tidak akan melubangi kepalamu." Kyuhyun berkata singkat. Tangan kanannya menopang wajah agar terus bisa melihat ke arah Ryeowook.

"Aku banyak pekerjaan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau tertangkap basah tidak ada kerjaan saat aku datang."

"Aku baru ingat ada banyak kerjaan setelah kau datang." Ryeowook menjawab cepat. Kemudian menambahkan "terimakasih" dengan sangat tidak tulus.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk kali ini." ada tekad besar—yang konyol dalam kedua mata Kyuhyun. "Pembicaraan akan tetap kita lanjutkan setelah pekerjaan-yang-tiba-tiba-diingat itu selesai. Kau harusnya tidak lupa jika aku pengangguran dan waktuku saaaangat banyak. Jadi bukan masalah kalau harus menunggu lama."

"Pembicaraan yang mana maksudmu?" walaupun bertanya begitu, wajah Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja bersemu dan ia berusaha menutupi senyuman dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tidak tahu pembicaraan apa selain yang pantas utarakan tadi ketika sampai di tempat Ryeowook selain mengenai hal-hal konyol tentang tahapan hubungan mereka. Beberapa topik di dalam kepalanya tetap tidak bisa menutupi kegelisahan selama beberapa hari ini, dan Ryeowook mungkin cepat atau lambat bisa saja bertanya. Sungguh, berbohong pada Ryeowook sama artinya dengan membeli tiket menonton film di bangku paling depan. Lehermu akan sangat sakit.

Lalu hening sebentar sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menutup layar komputer dan mencurahkan semua perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu."

Ryeowook melipat kedua tangan di dadanya.

" _Let's talk about sex._ "

[...]

Ryeowook mendorong dada Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Pria itu sudah menghajar bibirnya sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda berkecukupan. Jujur saja, rasanya sangat aneh ketika mereka berdua seharusnya hanya _bicara_ tentang sesuatu, namun akhirnya tidak ada cara yang dapat menjabarkan sesuatu tersebut dengan kata-kata hingga akhirnya memilih _cara_ lain.

Sama seperti sang kekasih—ya, Kyuhyun saat ini sudah tidak ragu untuk memikirkan, menunjukkan, ataupun menyebut Ryeowook sebagai kekasihnya—ia terlihat mengatur napas akibat kegilaan bibirnya sendiri ditambah dengan respon mematikan dari lawan _bicara-_ nya.

Kyuhyun bisa langsung mendapatkan sebuah ketenangan dari kedua mata Ryeowook. Batu hitam yang jernih dan indah tersebut seperti memiliki kekuatan dan membaginya dengan perasaan-perasaan bahagia. Kyuhyun tidak lagi bisa mengelak jika ia memang sudah jatuh terhadap pesona seorang Nathan O'Connell, atau Nathan Kim jika merujuk pada kartu identitasnya, atau Kim Ryeowook... Ryeowook saja untuknya saat ini.

Kyuhyun mengusap leher Ryeowook dengan hidungnya sambil menyesap semua aroma candu dari tubuh kecil tersebut. Ryeowook punya wewangian musim semi yang khas dan _mentol_ yang sangat menyejukkan pada rambutnya. Jika tidak lupa, dia akan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecek jenis sampo apa yang kekasihnya gunakan.

Seperti diberikan akses yang mudah, Kyuhyun mendapatkan dirinya semakin memperdalam ciuman pada leher jenjang itu dan beberapa kali tergoda untuk meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan di sana. Namun pahatan porselin itu terlalu indah untuk sebuah cacat kecil yang walaupun hanya bersifat sementara. Kyuhyun selalu merawat miliknya yang berharga.

Ryeowook tak kuasa menahan sebuah lenguhan yang tiba-tiba keluar dari bibir terbukanya ketika pria dalam pelukannya itu menambahkan sensasi yang menurutnya sangat gila di atas bagian tubuh paling sensitif. Bisa dibayangkan seperti apa tersiksanya ia dengan celana yang dirasa berubah sempit. Namun seperti sebuah surga dalam lingkaran api neraka, kau harus tetap di sana agar tidak menyentuh panas yang ada di sekitarnya. Ryeowook menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk _meminta_ sentuhan yang lebih.

Kyuhyun meyeringai. Mereka sudah sampai pada _base_ ketiga untuk sebuah klimaks dari topik _about-sex_ yang sangat ia inginkan. Dan ketika dirasa tidak akan ada penolakan untuk melanjutkan ada tahap selanjutnya, sebuah dering telepon menginterupsi semua.

Ryeowook yang sedari tadi menutup mata dan tidak peduli dengan apa lagi yang akan dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun kepadanya langsung saja terbelalak. Rasanya seperti tertangkap basah, walaupun hanya panggilan interkom dari resepsionis di luar ruangan.

[Tuan Kim, ada pesan suara yang ditinggalkan Dokter Walker lima menit lalu.]

Kyuhyun menghela napas kecewa. "Kenapa selalu dia." Bisiknya frustasi.

"Kau beruntung karena aku sempat menyuruhnya agar tidak membiarkan siapapun masuk kemari walaupun aku berteriak minta tolong." Ryeowook membalasnya juga dengan bisikan dan kemudian mendapat sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya.

Mereka bergeser untuk memudahkan Ryeowook menekan tombol telepon terdekat. Ia bermaksud mendengarkan pesan suara yang ditinggalkan oleh pamannya.

[Hey, banjingan kecil. Aku tidak memaksa masuk karena wanita cantik ini memberitahu bahwa kau ada di dalam bersama Kyuhyun. Yah, lanjutkan saja apa yang tengah kalian kerjakan. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan padamu untuk tidak melewatkan sesi pemeriksaan kesehatan. Ibumu yang akan melakukannya sendiri, jadi jangan buat dia mengeluh karena kau terlambat, apalagi tidak datang sama sekali.] ada jeda beberapa detik, kemudian kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan sedikit berbisik, [Kalian sudah melakukannya—]

Ryeowook langsung menekan tombol _end_ dengan sangat keji. Aneh rasanya jika kata-kata Walker terasa begitu menggangu di saat tubuhnya berada begitu dekat dengan Kyuhyun saat ini.

"Kau masih malu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat wajah Ryeowook yang merengut.

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

"Hmm..." Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "...tidak juga."

Jawaban yang salah menurut Ryeowook. Pria itu jadi membayangkan bahwa alasan Kyuhyun tidak malu melakukan hal _ini_ adalah karena ia sudah pernah melakukannya di masa lalu. Dengan siapa dan bagaimana akan menjadi keingintahuan yang berbahaya. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun sedikit banyak memiliki sifat yang sama dengan pamannya, Jhonny. Kyuhyun sangat suka menggodanya. Jadi mungkin ia tidak akan marah untuk saat ini.

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ryeowook berkata tanpa emosi.

Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun panik dengan segera, "A-apa? Belum—tidak, maksudku apa maksudmu? Apanya yang sudah selesai?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata yang tidak bisa diprediksi. Semakin membuat Kyuhyun panik.

"Akan ada dering telepon yang kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya jika kita melanjutkan di sini. Dan _mood_ ku sudah separuh hancur karena mendengar suara Walker." Ujar Ryeowook sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun untuk membuat wajah mereka berdua berjarak lebih dekat.

Mendengar keluhan itu, hati Kyuhyuh luar biasa berbunga. Jika ia tidak salah menafsirkan, bukankah kali ini Ryeowook yang memintanya? Ia bersorak tanpa suara dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Hm?"

"Sebelum kita pulang dan melanjutkannya di rumah. Apa boleh melanjutkannya di sini sebentar lagi?"

Ryeowook sekarang mendaratkan tatapan bingung.

"Setidaknya sampai aku membuka dua kancing kemejamu."

oOo

Kyuhyun tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ryeowook yang sedari tadi mondar mandir memasukkan beberapa barang dari banyak tempat. Ia tampak murung. Hari ini adalah jadwal pemeriksaan kesehatan rutin bagi pemuda itu dan karena banyak sekali sesi yang akan ia jalani, Ryeowook harus menginap di rumah sakit sampai tiga hari ke depan. Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan pria itu harus menjalani pemeriksaan kesehatan khusus, ia tetap tidak bisa bertanya banyak karena yang saat ini dihadapinya adalah Casey.

Wanita itu meneleponnya pagi-pagi sekali untuk memberitahukan mengenai jadwal Ryeowook. Sebenarnya tidak masalah mengenai penjelasan yang mungkin akan sedikit terlambat untuk ia dapat karena sebelumnya Walker sudah menyinggung mengenai kondisi Ryeowook di masa lalu. Walaupun terdengar tidak masuk akal, terkadang orang itu adalah sumber informasi yang paling penting.

Masalahnya saat ini adalah, Casey melarang Kyuhyun untuk ikut hadir ataupun mengunjungi Ryeowook selama sesi berlangsung.

Jadi hal apa lagi yang membuatnya seperti itu sekarang? Tiga hari tanpa Ryeowook sudah seperti rencananya terburuk dalam hidup.

"Kau masih bisa mengantarku sampai rumah sakit. Aku akan sering menelepon."

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti akan sering menelepon, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun menyahut ketus, walau tidak dapat dipungkiri nada merajuk terdengar dari setiap kata.

Ryeowook menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Pria itu tengah menimang antara membawa sarung tangan atau tidak, mengingat ia hanya akan berada di dalam ruangan dengan pemanas yang baik nantinya. Tapi tidak sanggup menepis keinginan memakai benda tersebut karena warna coklat yang sangat indah.

"Kau tidak memerlukan itu kalau ada aku." Kyuhyun menunjuk sepasang sarung tangan yang menjadi objek pertimbangan Ryeowook saat ini.

"Apa-apaan _sih_?" Ryeowook memasukkan kembali sarung tangan tadi ke dalam laci tanpa melirik Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Diamlah Kyuhyun. Ibuku sangat teliti. Dia akan memeriksa barang bawaanku dan sudah pasti mengomel jika aku melupakan sesuatu untuk dibawa." Ryeowook mengeluh jengkel dengan sikap kekanankan Kyuhyun. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya ia juga sangat terganggu dengan pemeriksaan ini, karena sejauh yang pernah ia alami, terapinya tidak pernah berlangsung mudah. Tidak akan ada masalah dengan pemeriksaan fisik, karena semua orang tahu apa yang ayahnya tanam di dalam tubuh Ryeowook.

Namun tidak dengan psikologisnya.

Ryeowook selalu merasa bahwa ia bukan dirinya saat mereka mulai mengaplikasikan sebuah hipnotis. Akan selalu ada hal-hal mengejutkan, dan itu membuatnya muak. Ryeowook percaya jika dirinya memang memiliki kecenderungan gejala bipolar yang kuat. Tapi jika melihat wajah dokter dan kedua orang tuanya saat ia menayakan perihal hasil pemeriksaan, sesuatu yang lebih buruk pasti sudah mereka ketahui.

Casey selalu beralasan jika mereka belum bisa menyimpulkan apapun, jadi Ryeowook yang sejatinya tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya pun hanya menurut dan berusaha untuk tidak memaksa.

Ketika pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut membuat Ryeowook tidak nyaman, saat itulah ia merasakan kehangatan membungkus tubuhnya. Pria itu bisa merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun menembus punggung dan secara ajaib membawa detak jantung miliknya agar memiliki irama yang senada.

Dengan begitu, ia kembali merasa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Berusahalah untuk selalu menghubungiku, karena benda ini tidak akan kulepaskan dimanapun aku berada." Ujarnya sambil menunjuk ponsel. Suara Kyuhyun yang berat namun begitu terdengar lembut membuat irama detak jantung mereka menjadi lebih indah. Ryeowook ingin sekali segera meyakinkan diri sendiri jika ia memang sudah jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Kemudian memastikan jika pria inilah yang memang hadir untuk menggantikan potongan-potongan masa lalu yang telah hilang.

Ryeowook memejamkan mata dan tersenyum untuk kenyamanan yang berharga ini.

"Pastikan untuk menjawabnya sebelum dering ketiga."

oOo

Sungmin kali ini kembali terjebak dalam kepalsuan ramah tamah dari orang-orang yang sangat mementingkan kasta dalam pergaulan. Hidangan besar dan sangat mahal sudah tersaji di hadapannya bersama beberapa orang dengan kedudukan tinggi. Ia bahkan sanksi jika rasanya akan selezat jika dibandingkan dengan roti tawar dan susu kantin rumah sakit yang dimakan setelah berhasil melakukan sebuah operasi pembedahan yang sulit.

Bahkan anggur di tangannya kini terasa seperti air sungai yang tercemar.

"Aku lega karena hari ini akhirnya datang. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika sebuah artikel bodoh mampu menunda apa yang sudah kita rencanakan. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir semua ini akan batal begitu saja." Seseorang dengan perawakan tambun dan berumur di akhir lima puluhan terlihat bicara dengan angkuh. Ia melirik Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan emosi berarti.

Pria lain di hadapannya tersenyum kikuk ketika menyadari bahwa orang di depannya ini tengah menyindir sesuatu—seseorang lebih tepatnya. "Ini hanya kesalahan kecil, tidak ada efek yang berarti. Yang penting adalah semua akan baik-baik saja. Itulah mengapa kita ada di sini. Demi keberlangsungan jabatanmu dan masa depan Si Yuen _university._

Walaupun terdengar aneh, kedua pria paruh baya itu tertawa. Tidak ada yang lucu memang, hanya seperti sebuah protokol dalam pertemuan bisnis, dimana semua orang menggunakan topengnya untuk menutupi berbagai sifat asli. Hanya agar terlihat sama dan sepadan dimata yang lain.

Sungmin kini menyantap _steak_ yang rasanya hanya seperti gumpalan kertas di dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum menatap dua orang senior di sana. Walaupun senyuman tersebut lebih mirip dengan seringai. Sikapnya memang tidak peduli, namun kedua telinganya masih sangat sehat. Ia bisa mendengar bagaimana menteri Moon Sae Young menyindir tentang artikel tersebut. Memang hanya masalah waktu untuk mereka bisa mengetahui siapa dalang di balik ini semua. Tapi haruslah Sungmin berbangga hati karena orang-orang licik ini harus memakan waktu yang sangat lama untuk menyadari ada duri dalam daging kerajaan mereka.

Ketika ia berusaha menikmati kemenangan kecil tadi, seseorang langsung membawanya kembali pada kenyataan. "Bagaimana perkembangan penelitianmu mengenai kanker paru-paru itu? Kudengar kau sudah bersiap untuk pengujian terhadap pasien." Dibandingkan dengan menggunakan istilah kedokteran seperti _mesothelioma_ , Dokter Kim bertanya dengan kalimat yang begitu sederhana agar semua orang yang ada di sana dapat mengerti.

Sungmin melirik sekilas kemudian menyesap anggur mahal dengan sangat berkelas. Ia menatap setiap pasang mata yang sudah mendamba jawaban hebat dari mulutnya. "Aku tidak akan menggunakan manusia untuk kelinci percobaan."

Jawaban tersebut sontak membuat para orang tua di sana mengeluh dengan lontaran protes-protes dalam suara rendah.

"Aku akan tetap menggunakan primata untuk menguji virus SV40."

"Sungmin, kau punya dana berlimpah untuk melakukannya terhadap manusia. Lagipula jika penelitian ini berhasil, pengobatan itu akan dipakai oleh manusia. Kau bukannya akan mengobati banyak monyet atau semacamnya." Mertuanya tampak kaget dan tidak menerima pernyataan Sungmin.

Moon Sae Young belum berkata apapun saat itu. Ia menanti ayah dan menantu ini menyelesaikan perdebatannya. Walaupun tidak banyak yang ia tahu tentang penelitian, tapi pria itu cukup ikut dibuat repot oleh permohonan dana yang tidak main-main besarnya. Penelitian tersebut bisa dikatakan adalah asetnya yang paling berharga. Dia berani mengambil resiko dengan mengambil dana kesehatan pemerintah untuk membiayai penelitian ini. Jadi jika ada masalah dengan prosesnya, maka semua itu juga akan menjadi masalahnya.

"Ayah, uji klinis ini terlalu beresiko—"

"Tidak ada penelitian yang tidak memiliki resiko!" Dokter Kim Hyujin membentak menantunya hingga membuat semua orang yang ada di sana menahan napas. Beruntung pertemuan itu sama sekali tidak bersifat publikasi hingga selain ketiga tokoh utama tadi, hanya dihadiri oleh orang-orang kepercayaan menteri. Namun tetap saja, atmosfir di sana langsung berubah tidak nyaman.

Sungmin berusaha menahan diri. Ia tahu semua orang mengandalkan dirinya untuk keberhasilan penelitian ini. Dokter muda itu sangat senang jika dapat membuat sebuah pencerahan dari penelitian yang tidak pernah bisa dilanjutkan oleh beberapa orang terdahulu. Hanya saja semua jalan jadi terlihat sulit ketika ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa penelitian besarnya ini menggunakan dana yang sama sekali bukan haknya. Terlebih, Sungmin dituntut untuk menggunakan manusia tidak berdosa sebagai kelinci percobaan.

Moon Sae Young akhirnya menengahi—yang lebih terlihat seperti menghentikan karena jengah. "Aku tahu ini sangat penting, tapi berilah sedikit waktu untuk menantumu bisa berpikir. Kita memang harus memikirkan kepentingan sesama manusia, karena penelitian ini dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan hidup manusia juga nantinya. Bukan begitu, Dokter Lee?"

Sungmin tahu perkataan itu hanya untuk menekankan sesuatu, bukan untuk menunjukkan dukungan atas keputusannya. Ia hanya menatap pria itu sambil tetap menahan diri agar tidak mengatakan apapun yang dapat menghancurkan segalanya.

"Tapi memang benar bahwa tidak ada sebuah penelitian yang tidak memiliki resiko. Itu adalah hukum alam. Jadi kuharap, kau bisa lebih bijak. Jika tidak..." ia mengambil garpu dan mulai memainkan makanan yang ada di hadapannya, mengambil sepotong daging lalu dengan sengaja menjatuhkan potongan itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya. "...kau hanya seperti daging itu. Sangat bernilai tinggi dan terasa lezat jika disajikan di atas porselin mahal dn dicampur dengan rempah-rempah pilihan. Tapi jika sudah seperti ini..." ia menunjuk potongan daging yang sudah diinjak, "...siapa yang bersedia memakannya?"

Dan beginilah manusia licik menggunakan kekuatannya untuk terus menumpuk ketamakan.

oOo

Casey menggenggam jemari putra angkatnya dengan sayang. Hari yang berat bagi anak itu karena untuk yang kesekian kali ia harus menjadi objek penelitian beberapa dokter dalam satu rangkaian pemeriksaan kesehatan. Pagi ini hingga sore hari, Ryeowook harus berjalan, berlari di atas alat, dan membiarkan tubuhnya masuk ke dalam alat besar tanpa pakaian. Kini ia ada di dalam kamar rawat yang khusus Andrew siapkan untuk menjadi tempat Ryeowook beristirahat.

"Kau melakukannya dengan sangat baik hari ini, sayang. Kami sangat berterima kasih padamu." Wanita itu membelai wajah Ryeowook dengan lembut dan memberikan senyumannya yang paling indah.

Ryeowook mau tak mau membalas senyuman tulus tersebut. Ia tidak pernah bisa menolak Casey walau dengan keadaan apapun. "Hari pertama memang selalu tidak pernah ada masalah, bukan? Jangan terlalu khawatir, Andrew tidak akan memaafkanku jika kau sampai sakit."

"Dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu padamu, sayang. Karena yang akan ia hadapi adalah aku." Ujarnya berusaha mencairkan ketegangan yang ia rasakan sejak sesi pemeriksaan pertama terhadap putranya dilakukan.

"Jhonny memberitahuku." Casey memulai lagi. "Bahwa kau hampir... bahwa kau melukai seseorang secara tidak sadar lagi." Lanjutnya ragu-ragu.

Ryeowook hanya diam menatap ibunya. Ada banyak rasa bersalah di dalam pancaran mata itu ketika membalas tatapannya. Entah apa yang sudah mereka lakukan—tidak, ia tidak peduli dengan apa yang mungkin sudah mereka lakukan padanya. Ryeowook bisa berdiri menantang dunia adalah berkat tangan kedua malaikat ini. Casey dan Andrew adalah malaikat penyelamatnya. Dan sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Katakan sesuatu, Nathan. Setidaknya aku tahu apa yang tengah kau rasakan saat ini." tatapan itu mulai berembun, dan sedikit saja kalimat sentimental yang keluar, Casey akan membuat wajahnya basah karena air mata.

"Maafkan aku." Ia memberi sedikit jeda untuk kalimat selanjutnya, "...dan terima kasih untuk semuanya."

[...]

Andrew menahan diri untuk tidak masuk ke dalam kamar dan membiarkan dua orang di dalam sana memiliki waktu untuk mereka sendiri. Pria gagah itu sangat tahu apa arti Nathan bagi seorang Casey. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Nathan adalah rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah mereda bagi istrinya. Casey harus hidup dengan tanggung jawab itu, mungkin untuk selama sisa hidupnya.

Gejala kecil _Spontaneous Human Combusion_ tidak pernah diperkirakan menjadi sebuah efek samping untuk pengobatan bagi penderita _mesothelioma_ yang Casey ciptakan _._ Kim Ryeowook, seorang remaja berusia delapan belas tahun datang ke rumah sakit yang ia bangun di Korea Selatan dengan kondisi yang sangat lemah akibat kanker langka tersebut. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengumpulkan para ahli penyakit dalam untuk menangani bocah itu dan membuatnya agar tetap hidup.

Casey menghabiskan separuh hidupnya untuk menemukan obat dari penyakit yang sudah membunuh kedua orang tuanya itu. Kemudian seperti mendapatkan sebuah cara, mereka mulai menerapkan pengobatan yang telah Casey rumuskan kepada remaja bernama Kim Ryeowook tersebut.

Awalnya semua berjalan sesuai dengan harapan. Virus yang berkembang dalam paru-paru Ryeowook mulai menunjukkan kepasifan secara berkala. Jutaan sel kanker yang bisa saja menyebar dalam hitungan waktu berangsur luruh melalui darah kotor. Antivirus yang dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya melalui jalur kemo menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Pasien yang selalu mengalami kesulitan bernapas pada waktu yang relatif sering, berangsur berkurang setiap harinya.

Semua berjalan lancar ketika serum terakhir yang diberikan memberikan gejala aneh pada Ryeowook. Ia sering mengeluh jika tubuhnya terasa panas seperti sesuatu telah mendidih di bawah permukaan kulitnya. Kondisi itu berlangsung lama hingga gejala lanjutan mulai tampak. Kulitnya melepuh tanpa sebab dan seperti layaknya sindrom kupu-kupu, sangat mudah mengelupas. Ryeowook mulai sering merasa kesakitan akibat itu, dan hanya dalam kurun waktu satu minggu, luka bakar sudah menghabisi sebagian besar tubunya. Bahkan tidak hanya di luar, reaksi panas itu juga sudah mengenai sel-sel tulang dan otot Ryeowook.

Kegagalan ini menimbulkan banyak kepanikan dari tim ahli penyakit dalam dan diantara mereka mulai saling menyalahkan. Walaupun begitu, tuduhan tetap mengarah pada satu orang sebagai perumus serum antivirus tersebut.

Saat itu media hampir mengendus perihal kasus ini dan rumah sakit akan terancam ditutup jika Andrew tidak segera melakukan tindakan. Tekanan demi tekanan ia dapat, bahkan dari seorang sahabat yang sudah menjadi kepercayaan dan membantunya membangun rumah sakit ini dari nol.

Akan ada satu orang yang mengambil kesempatan dari kesulitan yang didapati oleh orang lain.

Andrew membawa Casey dan Ryeowook diam-diam untuk kembali ke New York dan membuat segalanya seperti tidak pernah terjadi. Sebagai harga yang harus ia bayar, Si Yuen _hospital_ pun akhirnya berpindah tangan.

[...]

"Pada prinsipnya serum itu memang membunuh setiap setiap sel kanker yang menyebar pada tubuhmu—" Casey menggeleng dengan pernyatannya, "—tidak, serum itu membakarnya, dan karena tidak ada metode yang mampu mengontrol bagaimana obat itu bekerja untuk mengenali mana sel-sel kanker dan sel normal, formulanya ikut membakar semua yang dilewati. Setelah kami berhasil menghentikan laju pembakaran dalam tubuhmu, semua tes menunjukkan kalau kau bersih total dari kanker."

Ryeowook mendengarkan segala penjelasan mengenai bagaimana dulu sesuatu yang menyembuhkan penyakitnya pernah hampir membunuhnya juga. Casey berjanji pada putra angkatnya itu untuk menceritakan semua. Dan saat ini adalah waktu yang dirasa tepat untuk memenuhi janji tersebut.

Pria itu untuk pertama kali dalam hidup merasa begitu berharga. Mengetahui bagaimana Andrew dan Casey memperjuangkan hidupnya sedemikian rupa membuat ia tidak ingin menyerah untuk hidup bahagia.

"Pasti sangat melelahkan menyimpan semua ini sendirian. Mengetahui bahkan paman Jhonny juga tidak terlibat, membuatku berpikir jika kalian sudah mempertaruhkan segalanya."

"Semua itu terbayarkan dengan melihatmu begitu hidup dan tampan, sayang. Beruntung obat bodoh itu tidak melukai apapun dari wajahmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Namun tidak begitu lebar karena masih ada yang mengganggunya. "Aku belum benar-benar hidup jika mereka masih menemukan 'orang lain' dalam tubuhku besok." Ujarnya murung. Hal itu mau tak mau mengembalikan gurat kekhawatiran pada wajah Casey.

Namun tidak ada kalimat yang sanggup diucapkan sebagai penghibur. Semua orang yang mengetahui keadaan Ryeowook tahu jika hal itulah yang lebih mereka khawatirkan. Ia pernah mengalami trauma masa lalu yang membuatnya harus selalu bersembunyi pada sesuatu yang lain di dalam tubuhnya. Dan untuk menyingkirkan semua persembunyian itu, mereka harus menemukan bagian kehidupan yang hilang dari seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Kuharap tidak ada yang terluka besok."

oOo

Kyuhyun menyempatkan diri untuk melihat perkembangan renovasi di apartemennya setelah seseorang menghubungi bahwa proses itu hampir selesai. Mereka benar. semua sudah hampir selesai. Hanya tinggal beberapa bagian yang masih harus mendapat sentuhan akhir. Ia bahkan sudah bisa merebahkan diri di atas ranjang barunya di dalam kamar. Pikiran tentang apa saja yang bisa ia dan Ryeowook lakukan di atas sini membuatnya tersenyum seperti orang bodoh.

Ketika nama itu muncul, ia kembali merengut memperhatikan ponselnya sekali lagi. "Apa-apaan ini, Kim Ryeowook? Apa kau senang mengetahui bahwa aku tersiksa karena tidak juga mendengar suaramu sampai hari ini."

Ryeowook memang sama sekali belum meneleponnya sejak mereka berpisah di pintu masuk _Cap Off Hospital_. Hari kedua benar-benar berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengacak-acak isi apartemen kekasihnya itu karena bosan. Bibi yang membantu membersihkan rumah bahkan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ingin membunuh.

Kemudian hari ketiga ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan pulang ke apartemennya untuk mengambil beberapa barang, dan kebetulan seseorang dari pengurus gedung menghubungi jika renovasi sudah hampir selesai.

Pria itu kemudian keluar kamar dan menatap seisi ruang tamu. Kemudian tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sofa yang beberapa waktu lalu menjadi tempat Sungmin terbaring setelah jatuh tertidur karena lelah memohon.

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng dan menepis ingatan itu. "Kurasa sofanya juga harus diganti dengan yang lebih besar. Senada dengan warna ranjang juga bagus." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Dan saat itulah bel rumahnya berbunyi.

[...]

"Aku sangat merindukan tempat ini. Mungkin itu sebabnya aku datang kemari ketika dalam keadaan mabuk beberapa hari lalu." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk, "Sangat memalukan. Kau pasti mendapat banyak masalah karena tingkah anehku."

Kyuhyun memberikan sekaleng bir yang ia beli dalam perjalanan ke sini. Niat awal dirinya hanya ingin sedikit mabuk untuk mengusir rasa bosan dan tidur di apartemen ini. _Toh_ pesan singkat dari Casey memberitahu bahwa kemungkina Ryeowook baru akan pulang besok pagi karena kelelahan saat menjalani sesi terakhir dari terapinya.

Tapi ia beruntung karena ternyata belum melakukan apapun pada minuman-minuman itu sampai Sungmin muncul.

"Aku... tidak mengganggu kan?" Sungmin bertanya hati-hati. Seseorang di hadapannya saat ini bukanlah Kyuhyun yang sangat mencintai Sungmin. Ia sudah tidak melihat pancaan itu lagi di dalam sorot matanya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. Ia melakukannya begitu _casual_ seperti tengah bicara pada teman biasa. "Aku hanya sedang memeriksa hasil renovasi di sini. Dan kebetulan memang tidak ada yang bisa aku kerjakan dimanapun. Aku sedang _diliburkan,_ kau tahu."

Sungmin terlihat ragu untuk melanjutkan. Ia jengkel saat menyadari lebih jelas bahwa sulit sekali bicara pada Kyuhyun sekarang. Terlebih semua tindakan gegabahnya membuat ia terlihat bodoh dan itu semakin menyulitkan apapun yang ingin ia sampaikan.

 _Kumohon Kyuhyun, bicaralah sesuatu agar aku bisa menjelaskan kejadian waktu itu._

Sungmin memohon dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibir untuk menahan diri.

Sementara di sana Kyuhyun hampir tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Kejadian sewaktu Sungmin mabuk sedikit membuka pertahanan yang ia bangun sejak lebih dari setahun yang lalu. Tepat ketika ia memutuskan untuk melepaskan Sungmin dari genggaman dan memilih untuk menderita seorang diri. Tapi anehnya ia tidak peduli pada bagaimana perasaan Sungmin ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya. Egonya saat itu begitu picik dan menganggap hanya dirinya lah yang pantas untuk disebut sebagai korban.

Namun saat melihat bagaimana Sungmin memohon, ia menyadari betapa pria itu juga menjalani kehidupan yang berat selama ini.

"Jika kau datang karena sudah merasa tidak enak atas kejadian beberapa hari lalu di sini, jangan khawatir, aku sudah melupakannya."

Sungmin memang mengharapkan respon dari Kyuhyun, tapi ia tidak menyangka jika satu kalimat saja akan menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Kau hanya sedang mabuk."

 _Ya. Aku memang hanya sedang mabuk._

"Kau selalu bicara omong kosong jika sedang mabuk."

 _Benar. Aku selalu terlihat seperti idiot saat sedang mabuk._

"Jadi yang waktu itu kuanggap tidak ada maksud apapun."

 _Apa? Tidak, kau salah!_

"Jadi jangan dibahas lagi—"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun! _Please_..." Sungmin akhirnya mendapatkan kekuatan untuk menyela. "Aku..."

Kyuhyun menunggu. Ia menunggu apa yang akan Sungmin katakan.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya." Ia menggeleng, "Dan itu bukan omong kosong."

"Kau mabuk lagi?"

"Tidak! Aku tidak mabuk, Kyuhyun. Aku mengemudi untuk sampai sini dan memencet bel rumahmu. Dan yang aku katakan tadi sama sekali bukan omong kosong!" Sungmin akhirnya tak kuasa menahan emosi. Nada suaranya meninggi dan jelas sekali membuat lawan bicaranya tidak mampu mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun cukup terkejut karena ia seperti mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Sungmin bahkan ketika orang itu baru saja datang dan berdiri di ambang pintu rumahnya. Dirinya hanya bertaruh dan berharap Sungmin masih memiliki harga diri tinggi untuk tidak mengulangi kejadian pagi itu di apartemennya.

Namun ia salah. Kyuhyun lupa kalau Sungmin tidak akan pernah bicara omong kosong jika menyangkut hal tentangnya.

Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kesunyian untuk masuk ke dalam pembicaraan antar dua orang yang pernah bersama itu sekarang. Bahkan Kyuhyun yakin ia bisa mendengar deru napas Sungmin yang masih dilingkupi emosi. Sekali saja ia berkata lagi, Sungmin pasti akan menangis. Ya Tuhan. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan dirinya masih menjadi salah satu alasan bagi seorang dokter muda dan hebat itu untuk menangis.

Saat itu seperti akan terjadi selamanya. Semua terasa berat terlebih ketika ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar dan menampilkan nama Ryeowook di layarnya. Sontak ia langsung beranjak dari ruang tamu menuju dapur untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut. Dengan gugup ia menyapa orang di seberang sana.

"Ryeowook?"

['Ryeo...wook?' ya, ini memang aku, dan kenapa nada suaramu seperti itu?]

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menjawab. "A-aku hanya sedang melamun tadi. Panggilanmu mengejutkanku."

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Sungguh, Ryeowook. Aku tidak bohong." Kyuhyun menambahkan lagi dengan nada suara biasa yang sama sekali tidak terdengar biasa.

[Jika ini adalah sebuah permainan ' _false-or-true'_ aku akan menjawab _false_ dengan sangat yakin. Kau dimana memang? Kau bahkan tidak menyambutku pulang.]

Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur napasnya untuk bisa tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak berusaha berbohong atau semacamnya karena saat melakukannya kepada Ryeowook, hal itu tidak akan berhasil. "Di rumah. Seseorang dari apartemen menghubungiku untuk memeriksa perkembangan renovasi. Jadi aku datang. Maaf karena tidak bisa menjemputmu." Ujarnya sambil menatap tempat cucian piring yang masih kosong dan kering.

[Aku yang meminta Casey untuk tidak memberitahumu. Karena memang tidak perlu. Aku tidak suka menunggu, dan kupikir dengan tiba-tiba pulang aku bisa langsung bertemu denganmu.] terdengar helaan napas kecewa. [Ternyata tidak begitu.]

Ketika Kyuhyun tengah dirundung rasa bersalah karena tidak ada di tempat dimana Ryeowook bisa menemukannya saat kembali dari rumah sakit, seseorang tiba-tiba melingkarkan kedua lengan ke tubuhnya dari belakang.

Saat itu pula waktu terasa berhenti menyisakan dirinya dan sebuah pengkhianatan. Sungmin memeluknya tepat ketika Kyuhyun tengah bicara dengan Ryeowook di telepon.

Ia menjauhkan ponsel dan berbisik, "Sungmin, jangan seperti ini." dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Dia bisa mendengarmu." Suara Sungmin hampir tidak terdengar.

Kyuhyun diam. Apa yang baru saja Sungmin katakan? Pria ini bukannya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tengah bicara dengan kekasihnya, kan? Jika memang begitu, apa dia melakukannya dengan sengaja? Apa yang sebenarnya Sungmin rencanakan? Ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki orang lain dalam hidupnya dan masih meminta untuk kembali?

"Ryeowook-ah, aku akan segera pulang. Istirahatlah dan jangan pergi kemanapun."

Setelah panggilan terputus, ia melempar ponselnya ke atas meja makan dan berbalik untuk mencengkram tubuh Sungmin. "Apa karena terlalu sering memegang pisau bedah kau tidak lagi sadar jika itu bisa melukai seseorang yang masih sadar, huh? Kau sudah gila?!" Kyuhyun menggeram penuh amarah. Ia menatap Sungmin yang terlihat kerdil dan menyedihkan saat ini. Mengemis cinta padanya padahal ia tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi kesempatan yang bisa digunakan.

Sungmin berusaha keras agar air matanya tidak keluar. "Aku membutuhkanmu..."

"Tidak! Kau hanya ingin menghancurkan hidupku sekali lagi!"

Sungmin menggeleng cepat. "Kau tahu aku tidak pernah kan melakukan itu, Kyuhyun. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak menyangka ungkapan cinta itu kini terdengar menjijikan."

Sebuah pengakuan yang langsung saja mematahkan pertahanan Sungmin. Pria itu mundur dua langkah dan lepas dari cengkeraman Kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau tega mengatakan itu?"

"Dari mana kau tahu tentang Ryeowook?"

Air mata Sungmin sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Wajahnya memerah karena luapan emosi dan sakit hati.

"Jadi namanya Ryeowook." Ia tertawa getir.

"Jangan main-main, Sungmin!"

"Dia tidak terlihat mencintaimu seperti aku."

"Kubilang jangan main-main! Jawab pertanyaaku. Dari mana kau tahu tentang Ryeowook?"

"Apa orang tuanya sudah memaksamu untuk segera menikahi putranya?"

"SUNGMIN!"

"Jangan berteriak padaku, Kyuhyun! Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi. Kau sudah mendengar semua yang ingin kukatakan, dan aku tidak akan menariknya kembali. Kau akan segera sadar siapa yang lebih baik. Aku hanya perlu menunggu, bukan?" ia mengangguk seperti orang gila. "Jika itu yang kau inginkan, Kyuhyun, apapun itu. Aku akan menunggu. Kenyataan bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun."

Kemudian sambil mengusap air mata di wajah, Sungmin menyambar mantelnya dan keluar dari rumah itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang jatuh terduduk karena beban baru yang tidak bisa diabaikan.

[...]

Ryeowook menatap layar ponselnya tanpa emosi yang terlihat. Namun jika seseorang sanggup menembus ke dalam berlian hitam di kedua matanya itu, sesuatu yang mengerikan sudah terbangun.

Telinganya mungkin saja salah, namun ia tidak akan mengabaikannya.

Kenyataan bahwa Kyuhyun menyebut nama 'Sungmin' tadi adalah kesalahan yang fatal.

oOo

Saat Kyuhyun tiba di apartemen Ryeowook, hari sudah mulai gelap. Beruntung tidak ada badai salju seperti yang sering terjadi beberapa hari belakangan. Ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah. Pikirnya mulai tidak karuan karena Ryeowook tidak pernah membiarkan rumah dalam keadaan gelap terlebih ketika pemuda itu ada di dalam.

"Ryeowook-ah... Kim Ryeowook. Kau ada di rumah?" Kyuhyun berkeliling ke ruangan-ruangan dimana Ryeowook sering menghabiskan waktu senggang, mulai dari balkon, dapur, ruang baca, hingga kamar. Namun pria itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Bahkan kamar mandi terlihat masih seperti saat ia meninggalkannya siang hari tadi.

Tapi pandangannya menangkap cahaya redup dari sebuah kamar tamu yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Kamar itu seharusnya menjadi tempat Kyuhyun tidur saat memutuskan untuk menumpang tinggal di rumah ini. Tapi karena emosi _love bird_ mereka berdua, Kyuhyun lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di kamar utama—kamar Ryeowook.

Lengannya mendorong perlahan pintu yang terbuat dari kayu hitam komposit itu, dan pandangan temaram langsung menyapanya. Seseorang terlihat tertidur di atas ranjang berukuran sedang dengan meninggalkan lampu kecil di atas meja menyala. Cahaya kuning yang redup tersebut menyisakan sebuah gambaran silouet besar di dinding dirinya yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang dan mengamati Ryeowook yang terpejam. Guratan kelelahan menghiasi wajah yang masih saja terlihat menakjubkan di matanya walaupun dalam keadaan hampir gelap. Ia ingin sekali membuat kedua mata itu terbuka agar bisa tersenyum dan menyambut kedatangannya. Ryeowook memiliki tulang pipi yang tinggi dan terlihat lebih indah ketika tersenyum. Tapi pada akhirnya ia hanya memutuskan untuk menggunakan kesempatan itu mengenali setiap detail wajah yang terlelap di sana.

[...]

Kedua matanya terpaksa terbuka karena lambat laun merasakan cahaya yang terlalu terang menembus kelopak mata dan udara dingin yang menusuk tulang. Kyuhyun tertidur selama beberapa jam, dan jika ia tidak salah melihat ke jendela, di luar sana masih sangat gelap dan belum waktunya manusia untuk bangun.

Kemudian rasa malasnya menghilang ketika melihat sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama tiga hari dua malam berdiri menatap kegelapan melalui jendela kecil. Tidak ada badai salju atau semacamnya, hingga masih cukup aman untuk seseorang membuka jendela. Itukah yang membuat suhu ruangan ini menjadi sangat dingin?

"Ryeowook?" Suara pertama Kyuhyun yang keluar terdengar parau.

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. "Kau kedinginan? Ingin aku menutup jendelanya?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun justru memutusan untuk beranjak mendekati Ryeowook dan memeluk tubuh itu. Membagi kehangatan yang bersisa untuk melawan udara malam di musim dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kenapa tidak tidur di kamarmu?"

Ryeowook membelai lengan yang melingkari pundaknya. "Entahlah. Ruangan itu jadi terlihat sangat besar saat aku pulang."

Pernyataan tadi mau tak mau membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Mungkin karena aku tidak ada bersamamu." Sahutnya jahil.

"Hm." Pria kecil dalam pelukan Kyuhyun membenarkan, "Mungkin saja begitu."

Kemudian kesunyian memberi kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk menikmati apa yang memang seharusnya mereka rasakan saat-saat berdua saja. Walaupun sebagian besar waktu Kyuhyun memang hanya berdua bersama pemuda dalam pelukannya ini, ia masih saja merasa bahwa itu tidak cukup. Seperti yang selalu ia katakan, Kyuhyun bisa melakukan apapun selamanya bersama Ryeowook.

" _I miss you..._ "

" _I miss you too."_

[...]

Kyuhyun mengamati tubuh Ryeowook yang sudah tidak terhalang oleh helai pakaian bagian atas. Pemandangan itu miliknya saat ini, hanya miliknya. Leher jenjang dengan pondasi tulang selangka yang sempurna di kanan dan kiri bahu, kulit dada bak porselin yang bergerak naik turun seiring dengan kerja paru-paru menukar oksigen dengan karbon dioksida, dan ceruk kecil sebagai pusat simetris tubuhnya yang sempurna. Setiap bagiannya seolah mengeluarkan _pheromone_ nyata yang membuat Kyuhyun sedikitpun tidak ingin mengalihkan tatapannya.

Ryeowook berdiri bersandar di meja yang digunakan untuk menaruh berbagai perlengkapan berias. Ia memperhatikan Kyuhyun mengagumi tubuhnya. Pandangan yang lapar namun malu-malu. Kyuhyun selalu memiliki dua sisi itu jika dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Kemudian ia mersakan sensasi lembut dan sedikit basah di perut ketika Kyuhyun mencium bagian itu. Ryeowook terpejam menikmati semua. Rasanya seperti itulah jika puncak tertinggi dari sebuah kekaguman bisa membuatmu melambung. Dan untuk pertama kalinya ia dapat dari pria bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun medongak untuk menemukan kedua mata Ryeowook. Posisinya yang duduk membuat dirinya lebih rendah dari pemuda itu.

Sebuah respon mengejutkan datang dari Ryeowook yang secara tiba-tiba mulai menurunkan celananya secara perlahan, dan tidak dapat dipungkiri lagi jika saat itu tubuh seorang Kim Ryeowook sudah benar-benar tanpa sehelai benang.

Tidak membiarkan Kyuhyun menatap dirinya terlalu lama, Ryeowook mulai menarik wajah di bawah sana dan menciumnya. Awalnya begitu pasif hingga ia berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun sedang menolaknya. Namun ketika ia berusaha membuat jarak untuk melihat ke dalam mata pria itu, Kyuhyun menarik tengkuknya dan sekali lagi membawa mereka dalam sesi cumbuan dinamis dan begitu bergairah.

" _Mine..._ "

Entah siapa yang mengucapkan. Satu kata itu keluar sebagai bisikan yang mengandung banyak makna. Obsesif, sebuah sumpah, dan bahkan ancaman menjadi bumbu dominan dari emosi yang tampak.

Ryeowook melepaskan pakaian yang Kyuhyun kenakan saat pria itu sibuk dengan leher dan dua sumbu sensitif di bagian dadanya. Pekerjaan yang sulit karena harus menelanjangi seseorang sambil menahan hasrat dari setiap sentuhan pada tubuhnya. Ryeowook memiliki kemampuan dasar yang memungkinkan dirinya bisa melakukan semua itu dengan sempurna. Ia bahkan sangat yakin jika Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa kemeja dan kaos yang ia pakai di dalam sudah tergeletak menyedihkan di atas lantai.

Jemarinya gemetar saat menemukan gundukan keras yang masih terbungkus celana panjang. Perut Kyuhyun seperti sudah akan meledak jika harus menahannya lebih lama, dan Ryeowook begitu amatir untuk melakukan apapun agar dapat menolong Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah mengerang kesakitan akibat sentuhan tangannya.

Kyuhyun melepaskan sejenak tubuh Ryeowook dan berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk dirinya dengan melepaskan ikat pinggang serta membuka resleting celananya. Otaknya seolah kembali bisa diajak berpikir karena aliran darah yang tersumbat sudah menemukan sedikit jalan untuk terbebas.

Tapi keduanya tahu, ada hal lebih besar yang harus segera _dilepaskan_ selain aliran darah dari tempat paling sensitif dari tubuh manusia. Sebuah kebutuhan lahir yang terlalu menyakitkan untuk ditahan lebih lama, dan hanya sebuah kerjasama lah yang bisa membebaskan mereka dari gejolak birahi dalam tubuh masing-masing.

"Ryeowook..." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menatap Ryeowook. Mengucapkan kalimat yang tidak terucap pada pemuda itu.

Hal gila selanjutnya yang Ryeowook lakukan adalah ia mundur dan mendudukan dirinya di atas meja. cermin di belakang tubuhnya bergetar karena beban tubuh yang tiba-tiba bertumbu pada benda padat tersebut. Segera setelahnya, pemuda itu mengangkat kedua kaki ke atas meja dan menekuknya untuk membuka sebuah _jalan_ surga dunia bagi Kyuhyun. Ryeowook menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman agar bisa membiusnya dari rasa sakit yang akan segera ia dapatkan. Hanya beberapa detik lidah mereka bertaut, sebuah teriakan tertahan keluar dari mulut Ryeowook bersamaan dengan erangan berat kenikmatan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya hingga hampir berdarah saat untuk pertama kali sebuah benda asing merasuk ke dalam tubuhnya, membobol dinding pertahanannya, dan menjadi satu dari sekian banyak kesakitan terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Ahhh... Kyuhyun..."

Suara yang keluar sarat akan sebuah permohonan. Ryeowook kemudian menginginkan sesutu yang lebih, yang langsung direspon Kyuhyun dengan menggerakkan tubuhnya. Bersiap memompa tubuh mereka agar dapat segera melepaskan sesuatu dari bagian bawah perut mereka.

Meja dan cermin yang menjadi tumpuan Ryeowook saat ini bergerak dan bergetar seirama dengan hentakan tubuh mereka berdua. Kyuhyun terpejam dan berkonsentrasi agar tidak gila ketika intensitas kenikmatan itu kian bertambah. Titik keringat dari pori-pori kulit mulai mengalir bak sungai kecil di tubuhnya. Suara erangannya sendiri yang secara tidak sengaja diharmonisasikan dengan lenguhan pendek-pendek dari Ryeowook semakin meningkatkan suhu di sekitar.

Sementara itu Ryeowook mulai memanjakan _miliknya_ sendiri yang juga sudah lengket dengan cairan bening sebagai pengantar dari sesuatu yang lebih besar untuk bisa keluar. Kyuhyun membantunya dengan menyentuh kelenjar kantung _bola-kembar_ dan membuat pria itu menggila.

"Cium aku..." Ryeowook memohon.

Dan setelah itu sebuah ledakan tanpa suara dari pusat libido mereka mengakhiri semuanya.

Kyuhyun mengisi tubuh Ryeowook dengan cairannya yang sangat banyak, sementara pemuda itu membasahi perutnya dan perut Kyuhyun dengan satu lenguhan panjang.

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimiliki, Kyuhyun membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk berbaring di atas ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu dari tahap akhir pergumulan mereka berdua.

Ia memberikan ciuman selamat malam yang sangat lembut sebelum akhirnya berucap pelan...

"Milikku..."

oOo

 **Kalian kebangetan banget kalau masih jadi silent reader setelah ikutan 'basah' karena baca bagian akhir dari chapter ini.**

 **Saya memantapkan diri untuk mengakhiri penantian Kyuhyun—penantian kalian dari base terakhir. Gimana? Basah gak? /laughing in victory/ semoga masih tetap waras karena masih banyak keresahan-keresahan yang harus saya keluarkan di ff ini. (ngomongnya udah kayak juri stand-up comedy hihi)**

 **Udah ya,, gitu dulu aja. Jujur saya capek. Udah lama gak bikin adegan ranjang (walaupun sama sekali gak dilakukan di ranjang). Chapter ini adalah bagian tersulit karena saya ngetik dari hari jumat malam, dan baru selesai minggu siang.**

 **Bye... bye...**

 **See you again~~**


	10. 10th Cap

**1** **0** **th** **Cap**

 _Tempat ini lagi..._

 _Rumah ini sangat besar dan begitu dingin. Kayu-kayu eboni yang merupakan dominasi dari banyaknya furnitur mahal menjadi kilasan kekuasaan menakutkan di mataku. Siapapun pemiliknya, mereka juga pasti memiliki kekuatan setara._

 _Hanya saja aku selalu sendirian di sini, dengan kaki dan tangan terluka. Apa yang kukerjakan sebenarnya? Tidak. Pertanyaan yang benar adalah, apa yang sudah mereka lakukan padaku?_

 _Kemudian suasana berubah lagi dan aku sudah berada di lantai yang kotor dan dingin. Jika eboni tadi hanya menghasilkan efek ketakutan secara psikologis, mungkin sekarang adalah penyebab mengapa aku tidak merasa sangat baik secara fisik. Demi Dia yang mereka sebut Tuhan, tempat ini sangat berdebu. Sekelilingku hanya ada potongan besi-besi berkarat dan jelek. Seperti tempat pembuangan limbah konstruksi. Dingin... karena aku juga tidak menggunakan pakaian yang layak untuk musim dingin._

 _Tunggu? Musim dingin? Ya... satu hal lagi yang kuingat. Saat itu adalah musim dingin. Aku tidak melihat salju, tapi tubuh ini membeku sampai ke tulang. Entah dari alasan yang mana aku selalu merasa kesulitan bernapas._

 _Aku benci ada di sini..._

" _Ryeowook! Kim Ryeowook! Jawab aku!"_

 _Oh, suara itu..._

" _Buka pintunya!"_

 _Bukankah kau yang seharusnya membuka pintu? Aku tidak akan berada di sini jika bisa keluar._

" _Ya Tuhan, Ryeowook. Jawab aku! Ayah sudah pergi, dia tidak akan menyakitimu. Jangan sembunyi lagi. Kau belum makan apapun dari kemarin."_

 _Makan? Apa itu penting sekarang? Aku tidak bisa bernapas_ _serta_ _menggerakkan tangan dan kaki. Dan demi Tuhan! Aku tidak bersembunyi. AKU TERKUNCI DI SINI!_

 _Suara itu terus saja memanggil dan menggedor-gedor pintu tanpa sedikitpun mampu menggerakkannya._ _Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa s_ _emua hal_ _yang ada_ _di ruangan ini terlihat rapuh dan mudah hancur kecuali pintu._

" _Tuan Muda, kau sudah terlambat."_

" _Tidak! Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kalian membuka pintu ini dan membawa Ryeowook keluar!"_

" _Tapi Tuan Besar sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak lagi melewati kelas hari ini—"_

" _PERSETAN DENGAN KELAS BODOH ITU! SEKARANG BUKA PINTU INI!"_

" _Kami memaksa, Tuan Muda."_

" _Lepaskan!"_

" _Bawa dia dari sini!"_

" _KUBILANG LEPASKAN!"_

 _Aku mulai panik. Seseorang yang tadi memaksa membuka pintu mulai berteriak liar. Mereka akan membawanya pergi. Tidak! Kumohon jangan pergi. Buka dulu pintunya dan bawa aku keluar._

" _RYEOWOOK!"_

 _Suara itu menjauh..._

 _Aku tidak ingin sendirian lagi..._

" _LEPASKAN AKU!"_

 _Tolong aku..._

" _LEPASKAN ADIKKU!"_

" _Hyung—"_

[...]

.

.

.

"Hyung..."

"Ryeowook-ah..."

"Hyung..."

"Ryeowook... buka matamu..."

"Hyung... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

"YA TUHAN, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Pria itu langsung membuka matanya dengan tiba-tiba. Seolah tengah berhadapan langsung dengan sesuatu yang paling menakutkan, kedua mata Ryeowook membelalak hingga rasanya nyaris keluar dari tempatnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk benar-benar menariknya dari alam bawah sadar.

"Ryeowook-ah..."

Kemudian bagai penawar, suara lembut Kyuhyun akhirnya membuat pupil itu bergerak dan mengarah pada satu orang. Padanya...

"Ada apa? Bermimpi buruk? Oh, kau menangis, sayang."

Wajah Kyuhyun adalah hal paling menenangkan untuk bisa ia lihat saat semua mimpi buruk itu lenyap. Ia merasakan sapuan lembut di kepalanya. Jemari Kyuhyun yang sangat ampuh menghilangkan rasa sakit ketika pertama kali pertemuan mereka.

"Kau di sini." Ryeowook dapat merasakan tenggorokannya bergetar saat ia mengucapkan kalimat pertama.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan alisnya. Pernyataan 'kau di sini' seperti mengandung artian yang berbeda. Tentu saja ia di sini. Kyuhyun bersama dengan Ryeowook sudah melewati malam yang sangat menakjubkan. Dan sepertinya aneh jika kalimat pertama yang keluar di pagi hari untuk dirinya adalah 'kau di sini'.

"Kau menangis. Apa mimpimu sangat buruk?"

 _Itu bukan mimpi, tapi potongan masa lalu yang sedang aku coba ingat. Dan ya... sangat buruk._

Kyuhyun mengusap sisa air mata yang masih mengalir di wajah Ryeowook. Sinar wajahnya pagi ini tidak seperti semalam ketika tubuh mereka menyatu. Ada kepolosan asing yang Kyuhyun lihat. Ryewook memang berwajah pucat, tapi tidak sepucat hari ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Kyuhyun kembali bicara. Jujur saja, ia sangat gugup menantikan bagaimana reaksi Ryeowook ketika ia bangun dan mengingat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan. Baginya tentu itu adalah hal yang sangat hebat, ia bahkan percaya jika saja manusia bisa terbang, Kyuhyun sudah melayang dan menari-nari di udara saat ini.

Ryeowook tampak bingung. Ia tidak tahu mengarah kemana pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Jika yang pria itu maksud adalah perasaan setelah menjalani terapi selama beberapa hari dan mimpi buruknya, tentu jawaban yang paling tepat adalah lelah. "Aku sangat lelah."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya sendiri karena cemas. "Ya. Tentu saja. Kau pasti lelah." ujarnya masih gugup.

"Tubuhku juga sakit."

Lagi-lagi pria itu hanya mengangguk. Pikiran Kyuhyun apakah dia terlalu kasar tadi malam membuatnya mengusap wajah Ryeowook dengan sangat sangat sangat lembut.

"Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh bagian bawah."

 _Tuhanku!_ Kyuhyun secara mental menampar dirinya sendiri. Ia sangat yakin jika semalam itu dirinya sudah di luar batas. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ini yang pertama untuk Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun tidak memikirkan hal itu sama sekali.

"...dan seseorang datang."

"Huh?"

"Aku terkurung di sana. Tangan dan kakiku sakit hingga tidak bisa berjalan. Lalu seseorang datang dan menggedor pintu. Dia ingin aku keluar dari sana."

Perasaan melambung tadi langsung saja hilang, dan ekspresi gugup yang konyol sekarang berganti dengan bingkai ketidakpahaman. Apa yang sebenarnya Ryeowook katakan?"

"Tapi mereka melarang dan membawanya pergi. Meninggalkanku sendirian lagi."

Kyuhyun menatap wajah Ryeowook yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa pria itu sedang mengerjainya. "Apa yang kau bicarakan, Ryeowook? Kenapa kau terkurung?"

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Tidak tahu. Ruangan itu sangat dingin dan kotor. Aku tidak bisa bernapas di dalam sana."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ryeowook seperti memang tengah menceritakan sesuatu yang penting dalam mimpinya. Muncul kecemasan kecil di dalam hati yang membuatnya tidak berani menyangkal cerita Ryeowook.

Baik Walker dan Casey sudah pernah memperingatinya jika Ryeowook kehilangan potongan hidup masa lalu sebelum ia diadopsi. Potongan hidup yang dipercaya bersifat traumatik dan membuat Ryeowook seperti selalu mengalami perubahan emosi yang ekstrim secara tiba-tiba, dan salah satu usaha mereka untuk menghambat frekuensinya adalah dengan terapi.

Entah 'terapi' macam apa yang dilakukan pada Ryeowook. Tapi yang jelas, Casey mengatakan untuk lebih bersabar menghadapi putra angkatnya selepas menjalani pengobatan. Ryeowook akan lebih mudah kalah dengan emosinya sendiri dan cenderung melupakan hal-hal kecil serta membicarakan sesuatu yang mungkin akan asing di telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun. Kenapa aku tidak pakai baju?"

Pertanyaan tersebut langsung mengembalikan Kyuhyun ke alam nyata. "A-apa kau bilang?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan ngeri. Menemukan Kyuhyun tanpa menggunakan pakaian atas adalah hal biasa baginya. Tapi mengetahuhi bahwa dirinya juga tanpa pakaian—sama sekali di bawah selimut adalah hal lain.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" Ryeowook bertanya panik.

"Aku?" Kyuhyun membelalak. Ia seperti pemerkosa di mata pria itu sekarang. "Bukan 'aku', Ryeowook, tapi 'kita'. Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah _kita_ lakukan semalam?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Ryeowook beringsut mundur dan menarik selimutnya lebih tinggi. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun yang terpaku melihat reaksi kekasihnya di sana hanya bisa diam. Jadi Ryeowook memang benar-benar tidak mengingatnya? Apa dia mabuk semalam? Jadi apakah sikap Ryeowook yang _meminta_ lebih dulu hanya karena ia mabuk?

Kyuhyun mencoba mendekat, "Jangan membuatku khawatir, Ryeowook—"

"Kau yang membuatku takut!"

Teriakan itu kembali membuat Kyuhyun diam tak bergerak. Ryeowook mencoba turun dari ranjang dan mengaduh ketika merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sakit. Pria itu bahkan hampir terjatuh.

" _Brengsek!_ " umpatnya pelan, "Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" ia menyambar sebuah kimono tipis yang tergeletak di lantai dan berdiri. Masih sedikit limbung karena sama sekali tidak terbiasa dengan dekorasi kamarnya—yang memang bukan kamarnya. Beberapa kali ia terantuk benda-benda yang berantakan di sekitar mereka sebelum akhirnya berhasil membuka pintu dan keluar.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ryeowook meninggalkannya sendirian di kamar seperti seorang idiot. Ingatannya sangat jelas. Malam itu adalah masa yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan karena untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah percintaan, bukan dia yang meminta sebuah hubungan intim.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang seorang pria lakukan ketika pasangan mereka tidak mengingat percintaan yang sudah dilakukan dan justru meninggalkannya sendirian di dalam kamar.

"YAH, KIM RYEOWOOK!"

oOo

"Tidak ada yang menganggap sebuah hubungan intim adalah hal kecil."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar parau namun masih sangat kuat untuk mengisi seluruh ruang tamu dengan ketegangan. Ia menatap Casey yang memandangnya dengan prihatin.

"Dia benar." Walker mengangguk.

"Hal _kecil_ tidak terbatas hanya dengan sebuah perbuatan yang tidak bermakna, Kyuhyun. Saat seseorang hanya melakukan suatu perbuatan dalam jangka waktu yang relatif singkat, otak manusia juga bisa merekamnya sebagai _hal kecil._ " Casey berusaha memberikan penjelasan yang masuk akal.

"Dia juga benar." Lagi-lagi dokter pria itu mengangguk.

"Ya Tuhan, lima belas menit dalam keadaan seperti itu bisa membakar sebagian besar kalori yang kalian konsumsi seharian." Kyuhyun masih bersikeras. Harga dirinya sedang dipertaruhkan.

"Oh! Casey, bocah ini benar lagi—"

" _Shut up, Walker!_ " Casey membentak dan melayangkan tatapan dengan penuh makna tak terucap, _Apa kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang menenangkan anak ini?_

Wanita itu memijat keningnya frustasi karena mengetahui tidak akan ada akhirnya jika harus berdebat dengan seorang pria yang merasa bahwa harga dirinya sedang diinjak. Bukan salah siapa-siapa jika Ryeowook cenderung akan melupakan sebuah ingatan yang membahagiakan. Pria itu kini menjalani hidup untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan buruk masa kecil untuk lepas dari sakit psikologinya. Dan ketika sebuah kebahagiaan muncul, otaknya akan sulit memberikan jalan masuk. Ada batasan yang secara tidak sadar Ryeowook bangun. Batasan yang tidak akan pernah Kyuhyun mengerti.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun masih dengan raut wajah kesalnya duduk melipat kedua tangan di dada. Berbagai cara sudah ia lakukan untuk membuat Ryeowook keluar dari kamarnya dan berbicara. Namun pria itu tidak juga membuka pintu. Jangankan bicara, menyahut saja tidak. Hingga rasa khawatir berangsur jadi sebuah kekesalan absurd, Kyuhyun akhirnya menelepon Walker—yang dengan sangat baik hati membawa serta kakak perempuannya.

"Aku sudah secara khusus memintamu bersabar, Kyuhyun."

Kalimat tersebut akhirnya meluluhkan sedikit pertahanan Kyuhyun. Apapun alasannya, Kyuhyun tengah berhadapan dengan seorang ibu bagi Ryeowook. Dibandingkan dengan kemarahannya, mungkin Casey memiliki permasalahan yang lebih kompleks dari sekedar menekuk wajah seperti apa yang ia lakukan saat ini.

Beruntung Walker saat itu tidak memihak siapapun, dia cukup tidak dewasa untuk menghadapi perdebatan antara Kyuhyun dan Casey. Selain itu, ini adalah yang pertama bagi keponakannya. Sebuah perubahan besar, dan mungkin saja mengarah pada kesembuhan Ryeowook secara total.

Sebuah metode yang lebih baik daripada mencari-cari masa lalu.

Kyuhyun berdiri dan menghampiri pintu kamar Ryeowook. Ia sudah bersiap dengan senjata terakhirnya menghadapi keanehan Ryeowook. "Aku akan pergi dari sini." Ujarnya pelan, namun cukup bisa didengar oleh semua orang termasuk yang di dalam kamar. "Jika kau memang ingin sendirian selama berhari-hari, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau tidak makan hanya karena harus keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur. Ini sudah lewat jam makan siang, Ryeowook, kau harus makan keluarlah setelah aku pergi."

Pria itu kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah dan meraih tas jinjingnya yang sudah ia persiapkan. Ia tidak harus repot berkemas karena isi tas jinjing itu tidak sempat ia keluarkan sejak dibawa dari apartemennya semalam.

Casey berdiri dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun, "Kau tidak harus seperti ini." ujarnya pelan. "Nathan membutuhkanmu."

Kyuhyun membalas dengan menggenggam jemari lembut tersebut, "Aku tidak bisa menghadapinya dengan kondisi seperti ini. Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang terburuk jika sedang marah. Bila ada orang yang harus ditenangkan sekarang, itu adalah aku." Ia bicara sambil memaksakan senyumnya. "Lagipula aku akan kembali bekerja dalam dua hari ini dan harus membenahi apartemenku. _We just need... time_ _s_ _._ "

Casey mengerti dan sebagai ucapan sampai jumpa ia menepuk pipi Kyuhyun dengan sayang. "Sejauh ini kau adalah yang terbaik, Kyuhyun. Kami tidak akan kecewa denganmu."

oOo

Jungsoo sudah mendapatkan hasil dari tes laboratorium untuk DNA pelaku penyerangan terhadap Sungmin. Identifikasi memang tidak akan sempurna tanpa pembanding. Pupil hitam, _cologne_ mahal, dan obat anti-depresant adalah hal yang bisa dipastikan. Hanya saja pupil hitam adalah warna untuk hampir semua orang Asia. Kemudian _cologne_ juga sebuah keharusan untuk masyarakat yang menjalani hidup di kota besar, dan obat anti-depresan juga semakin banyak dikonsumsi banyak orang saat ini.

"Benar-benar petunjuk yang _berguna._ " Sungutnya. Jungsoo menenggak habis gelas wiski terakhirnya untuk hari itu. Jika dihitung-hitung, dirinya semakin sering minum. Belum lagi seseorang di rumah terus saja menyuruhnya pulang dan bicara.

Kyuhyun menghubunginya semalam dan mengatakan akan kembali bertugas pada hari Senin. Setidaknya satu dari sekian kabar bisa membuatnya senang. Kyuhyun bukan pilihan bagus untuk diajak kerja sama jika tidak sedang menyandang lencana dan pistolnya, dan kabar akan segera aktifnya salah satu perwira terbaik membuatnya tidak bertingkah konyol untuk tes DNA yang ia terima hari ini.

Lain halnya dengan Sungmin. Dokter muda itu terlihat tidak lagi antusias selain mengetahui kenyataan bahwa menemukan pelaku penyerangan terhadapnya akan mengembalikan ponsel pribadinya.

Dering telepon mengudara. Jungsoo langsung mengaktifkan _speaker_ agar tidak harus repot meletakkan benda itu di telinganya. Kepalanya sudah cukup berat hari ini.

[Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk membuka kembali kasusuku.] Suara Kyuhyun mengudara di ruangan kerja Jaksa Park yang cukup besar.

Pria itu tersenyum. "Kau harus menyingkirkan anjing penjaga untuk melewati gerbang dengan nyaman."

[Apa maksudmu?] Kyuhyun terdengar bingung namun masih bersabar untuk sebuah penjelasan.

Kemudian Jungsoo terlihat membuka komputernya dan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar. "Aku mengirimkan data mengenai pengangkatan jabatan Komisaris Lee Joosok. Kau tahu _passwor_ _d_ _nya_."

Beberapa detik berlangsung sunyi tanpa ada suara dari keduanya. Sebelum akhirnya terdengar umpatan pelan dari orang di seberang telepon.

[Penyuapan, huh? Kau memang _brengsek_ , Joosok!]

Jungsoo terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dan kabar baiknya adalah kasus ini sudah mendapatkan izin untuk penggeledahan. Komisarismu akan segera diinterogasi mulai besok."

[Kau memang mengerikan, hyung.]

Pria itu tersenyum dan menutup layar komputernya. "Aku tidak akan melewatkan pesta 'penyambutanmu', Kyuhyun. Sampai jumpa Hari Senin."

oOo

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari ruangan sebuah klinik besar di Myeongdong ketika ia melihat sosok yang sangat dikenali.

Kyuhyun duduk di antara deretan kursi tunggu para pasien di lobi klinik sambil memegangi lengannya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat pucat namun nampak sekali gurat kelelahan di sana. Mantel tebal berwana hijau _army_ yang selalu menjadi favoritnya di musim dingin dibiarkan terbuka hingga menampilkan _sweater_ abu-abu yang terlihat hangat. Pria itu tidak terlihat memainkan ponsel atau benda apapun seperti yang dilakukan banyak orang di sekitar saat sedang sendirian. Kedua matanya hanya fokus pada sesuatu—atau jika Sungmin bisa menebak, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak sedang fokus pada apapun. Ia melamun.

"Kyuhyun?"

Yang dipanggil mendongak. Menampilkan lebih jelas bagaimana kedua mata itu berkedip sayu seperti kurang tidur. Kyuhyun menatap tanpa emosi, sangat jauh berbeda dengan pandangan Sungmin yang terkesan terkejut bercamur cemas.

"Aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan tatapan yang seperti ini." Sungmin membuat dirinya tersenyum, "Rasanya aku tidak perlu mengeluh lagi." Lanjutnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi aneh di wajahnya dan langsung ditanggapi tawa canggung dari Sungmin. Pria itu menyadari bahwa pertanyaannya tadi kurang tepat. Memangnya apa yang bisa orang selain dokter dan perawat lakukan di klinik?

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Ada yang sakit?"

Kyuhyun menunjukkan luka bekas suntikan di tangannya, "Aku mendapat sedikit obat penghilang mabuk. Kurasa semalam aku terlalu banyak minum." Ujarnya parau. Tenggorokannya belum membaik sejak ia bangun tadi pagi.

Sungmin diam sejenak sebelum merespon. Jika dipikir kembali, memang tidak mudah bicara dengan Kyuhyun sekarang. Pria itu akan lebih mudah tersinggung saat bicara padanya. Perkataan orang-orang memang benar, tidak mudah bicara dengan mantan kekasihmu, terlebih jika kalian berpisah dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan.

Dan Kyuhyun-Sungmin bukan hanya berpisah, mereka benar-benar hancur.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan suntikan. Masih menunggu obat lain?" Sungmin bertanya lagi.

Yang ditanya menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu obat apa yang mereka suntikan padaku, tapi rasanya lebih buruk dari mabuk. Dokter mengatakan efeknya akan segera hilang, jadi aku hanya ingin duduk sebentar di sini."

Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Sungmin tahu benar apa yang dimaksud Kyuhyun dengan efek obat tersebut. Ia kemudian memposisikan dirinya duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Tidak bicara. Hanya mengawasi bagaimana pria itu melawan reaksi obat dalam tubuhnya.

Entah berapa banyak alkohol yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya berakhir di klinik dan meminta bantuan dokter. Setahu Sungmin, Kyuhyun bukan orang yang akan membiarkan dirinya mabuk hingga tak sadarkan diri. Tapi jika pun ada keadaan yang memaksanya seperti itu, ia sangat tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Seperti saat ini.

Sungmin beranjak untuk membeli sesuatu di mesin penjual minuman. Sekaleng sari buah lemon, dan masih hangat. Kemudian Ia kembali dan memberikannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Aku baru saja disuntik." Kyuhyun menatap kaleng minuman tesebut dan menatap Sungmin bingung.

Dokter muda itu tersenyum, "Jangan khawatir, kau tahu benar aku tidak akan memberikan sesuatu yang akan mengakibatkanmu terbunuh karena keracunan." Ucapnya menenangkan. "Suntikan itu seharusnya tidak menimbulkan efek apapun. Obat yang mereka berikan hanya belum menunjukkan hasil. Kau pasti minum sangat banyak. Minuman asam ini akan membuatmu segar kembali dengan lebih alami. Tidak ada asam lambung, kan?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka kaleng minuman tersebut dan menyesapnya sedikit demi sedikit. Ia membenarkan teori Sungmin dalam hati, cairan hangat dan sedikit asam tersebut langsung menampar titik fokusnya hingga ia bisa membuka kelopak mata dengan baik.

Ya, Sungmin adalah dokter yang hebat, ia tidak heran dengan jika sarannya dalam hal kesehatan cukup ampuh.

"Terima kasih." Kyuhyun mengucapkan dengan tulus. Walau bagaimanapun ia memang butuh bantuan seseorang untuk mengatasi rasa jengkel karena harus kalah dengan efek mabuk. "Aku harus kembali bekerja besok. Jadi pemeriksaan hari ini seharusnya hanya untuk prosedur. Kurasa hasilnya tidak akan kuberikan. Mereka akan kembali _meliburkanku_ jika mengetahui kondisiku hari ini."

Sungmin tersenyum mengetahui jika Kyuhyun tidak lagi memberikan tembok pemisah antara mereka berdua. Kejadian di apartemen Kyuhyun mungkin sedikit banyak sudah membuat pria itu akhirnya meluluh. Walau bagaimanapun mereka berdua pernah bersama. Keadaan Kyuhyun sudah jauh lebih baik, dan seharusnya tidak akan menyakiti jika mereka mulai bicara seperti layaknya teman.

Walaupun Sungmin sejujurnya menginginkan lebih dari itu...

"Jadi kau akan segera bergabung menangani kasusku?" Sungmin bertanya polos. Ia tidak tahu bahwa pertanyaannya akan segera membangunkan macan tidur. Tiga orang tak berdosa akan menjadi korban.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Kasusmu ditangani oleh departemen lain. Kenapa aku harus bergabung dengan mereka?"

"Huh? Jadi kau tidak tahu?" Sungmin juga terlihat bingung, "Aku meminta kepolisian untuk mengganti tim yang mengurus kasus penyerangan itu. Aku memilih tim mu. Minho bahkan hari ini meninggalkan pesan bahwa DNA pelaku sudah teridentifikasi."

Guratan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin banyak, "Memangnya bisa seperti itu? Dan… mereka kembali bertugas lebih dulu?" Kyuhyun terdengar tidak terima dengan kenyataan tersebut.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana prosesnya. Kupikir memang hanya kau yang sedang diliburkan."

"Sungmin, sejak dipindahtugaskan di kantor pusat, kami tidak pernah menerima kasus selain yang melibatkan pejabat-pejabat penting di kota. Lalu tadi kau bilang apa? Kami mengambil-alih kasusmu?"

"Aku yang minta—Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun sudah akan berdiri ketika lengannya ditahan. Sikapnya membuat Sungmin bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jika dipikirkan benar-benar, ia seharusnya tersinggung karena di satu sisi Kyuhyun seperti sedang menganggap kasusnya tidak layak untuk mereka ditangani, tapi di sisi lain, Sungmin dapat mencium sebuah ketidak-terus-terangan di antara anggota kelompok. "Apa aku salah bicara? Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku sudah lama tidak menendang bokong tiga orang idiot."

"Cho Kyuhyun, tunggu aku!"

oOo

Ryeowook duduk di hadapan kedua orang tua angkatnya. Ia tidak menatap salah satu dari mereka dan lebih memilih memandang langit cerah di musim dingin lewat jendela apartemen besarnya. Saat ini hanya ada satu nama di dalam kepalanya. Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun. Kyu... ia mengacak-acak rambut dengan kasar dan menggeram pelan, hingga pemuda itu sudah tampak seperti pengidap depresi tinggi. Bedanya, wajah Ryeowook tampak menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan sekaligus menggelikan.

Itulah yang saat ini dipikirkan Casey. Putra angkatnya ini benar-benar membuatnya cemas ketika memutuskan untuk tidak keluar kamar dan menyelesaikan masalah—apapun itu—dengan Kyuhyun. Namun Tuhan sepertinya tidak membiarkan wanita paruh baya tersebut untuk menambah kerutan di wajahnya waktu itu. Selang beberapa detik ketika Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah, Ryeowook membuaka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau tetap tidak mau bicara pada kami, Nathan?" Casey bertanya dan membuat tatapannya seolah jengah. Padahal siapapun tahu jika wanita itu tidak akan pernah bosan untuk semua hal yang berkaitan dengan anaknya ini. Bahkan ia mungkin bisa bertahan duduk di sana berhari-hari, memperhatikan buah hati yang tanpa hubungan darah itu tengah mengalami kesulitan khas remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta. Namun masalahnya Ryeowook bukan lagi remaja.

Ryeowook melirik sang ibu dari balik _frame_ kacamatanya—dia akan menggunakan benda tersebut jika pikirannya benar-benar sedang terganggu. Kemudian menyerah dan menghela napas panjang. " _Mom~_ "

Casey benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda di hadapannya. Pasalnya tidak setiap waktu Ryeowook akan memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan seperti itu. "Ini sudah hari ketiga kami datang, dan kau tetap saja duduk tanpa mempedulikan kami di sini." Wanita itu memainkan perannya sebagai ibu-yang-sedang-marah dengan baik. "Kau tahu kami juga punya banyak urusan di luar sana, dan mengurusi _puberitasmu_ ini hanya akan menghabiskan visa yang kami punya. Kau tahu aku tidak suka jika harus mengurus hal-hal bodoh semacam itu." Casey menganggap bahwa mengurus perpanjangan visa di sebuah negara adalah kegiatan yang paling menyebalkan. Karena itu, sebisa mungkin ia tidak akan pernah melanggar apapun yang tertulis di sana.

"Kalau kau hanya ingin sendiri, kami akan memberimu waktu." Andrew, yang sedari tadi (berpura-pura) sibuk dengan layar tabletnya kini ikut bersuara—tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari benda persegi di tangannya.

Ryeowook baru saja akan mengatakan 'tidak'.

"Dan jika kau memang merasa tidak ingin sendirian, bukan kami kan yang kau inginkan ada di sini?" Casey sekarang benar-benar menikmati perannya.

"Aku tidak bilang tidak ingin kalian di sini. Aku memang tidak ingin sendirian. Untuk itulah aku meminta kalian datang lagi." Ryeowook merajuk, suaranya yang memohon dipadukan dengan keras kepala yang benar-benar milik Nathan Kim O'Connell.

Wanita itu memutar bola matanya, "Oh, lihat sayang. Anak ini semakin sulit saja. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya." Ujar Casey pada sang suami. "Haruskah aku menelepon Kyuhyun?"

"Tidak! Ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan, Casey. Aku tidak—belum ingin menemuinya."

"Tapi matamu tidak berkata seperti itu."

"A-apa maksudmu?"

Andrew akhirnya melepas tablet yang sedari tadi ia pegang dan bermaksud lebih fokus pada pembicaraan. "Nathan, jika kau lihat di cermin sekarang, di dahimu itu hanya ada nama Cho Kyuhyun." Laki-laki itu jelas ingin sekali menggoda walaupun apa yang ia katakan tadi memang benar adanya.

"Jadi hubungi dia sekarang juga dan minta maaf tentang apa yang sudah kau lakukan dua hari lalu." Casey memerintahkan dengan sangat jelas, seperti tidak ingin dibantah oleh siapapun.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Ryeowook mencicit. Ia membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lutut. "Apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya? Semua terasa begitu memalukan. Harusnya aku mengubur diri di dalam tanah."

Andrew hampir saja kelepasan tertawa. Beruntung Casey sigap untuk memperingatkan. Ia menyikut perut suaminya dengan sayang. "Memangnya apa yang membuatnya begitu sulit? Kau hanya perlu minta maaf dan kalian bisa melakukannya 'lagi'—aww, _why baby?_ " ia mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cubitan Casey. Wanita itu memelototinya.

"Memalukan..." Ryeowook berbisik pada dirinya sendiri. "Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya jika bukan aku yang minta..." kalimat itu lagi-lagi membuatnya tenggelam dalam rasa malu lebih dalam. "Idiot!"

Entah siapa yang ia sebut 'idiot', tapi itu dengan segera membuat Casey akhirnya melepaskan senyuman. Ia menghampiri putra angkatnya dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Sayang, untuk kali ini kami benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa kau merasa malu. Kami juga tidak bisa membantu. Hal seperti itu sangat lumrah untuk setiap... pasangan." Katanya hati-hati. Ia berusaha memilah kalimat yang tidak akan menyinggung apapun dan siapapun di sana.

Ryeowook mengangkat kepala dan menatap sang ibu yang kini menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang berlebih dari sorot matanya yang lembut. "Aku takut jika suatu saat terjadi kesalahan—"

"Ssstt..." Casey mendiamkan pemuda itu sambil mengusap tulang pipi Ryeowook. "Sejauh ini kau melakukan semua dengan sangat baik. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyangka jika Kyuhyun adalah alasan untuk kemajuan pesat dari pengobatan terakhirmu, sayang." Wanita itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau bahagia. Dan itulah penawar terbaik dari semua kesulitanmu selama ini."

"Apa kau berpikir kalau aku benar-benar bahagia?"

Casey mengangguk. Masih dengan senyum terbaiknya. "Kau membuat kami semua terkejut saat sesi hipnotis. Begitu tenang dan terkendali."

Ryeowook membenarkan perkataan ibunya dalam hati. Wanita itu benar. Jika pada terapi-terapi sebelumnya ia begitu frustasi untuk mengingat kenangan-kenangan pahit yang membuat luka besar di dalam dirinya hingga saat ini, saat itu Ryeowook seperti mampu berdiri menyongsong potongan-potongan jati dirinya dengan lebih tenang. Walau bukan berarti ia sudah cukup berani menghadapi semua itu. Hatinya masih sangat gugup untuk setiap hal baru yang ia ingat.

Tapi ibunya benar. Ini adalah pengobatan pertama yang ia lakukan setelah bersama Kyuhyun, dan hasilnya seperti bahkan bisa membuat Andrew menitikan air mata karena bahagia. Hanya satu cara yang selalu kedua orang tuanya itu katakan sebagai obat terbaik.

"Kau harus bahagia, Nathan."

Ryeowook mengangguk dan perlahan tersenyum pada Casey. "Aku mengerti. Walaupun aku masih khawatir jika suatu saat aku bisa menyakitinya, aku akan mencoba terus. Aku janji."

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja." Terakhir dari Casey sebelum ia memeluk putra angkatnya dengan erat.

oOo

"Kapten, tanganku seperti ingin patah." Henry merintih dengan begitu menyedihkan. Wajah itu memerah dan tubuhnya sudah basah oleh peluh.

Masih ada dua ratus tiga puluh tiga hitungan lagi untuk menuju lima ratus. Walaupun belum saatnya ia bertugas, saat itu Kyuhyun langsung meluncur ke markas besar selepas dari klinik. Kemudian begitu bersemangat saat ia melihat bahwa ketiga anak buah kesayangannya berada di dalam ruangan dan membuat ekspresi yang hampir sama saat melihat kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Tanpa ucapan salam, Kyuhyun langsung bertanya "Apa kalian ingin sesuatu yang hangat?" pada Henry, Minho, dan Jonghyun.

Kemudian…

Lima ratus hitungan untuk _push-up_ sepertinya terlalu hangat untuk hari ini.

Sementara itu Sungmin yang mungkin mulai paham dengan situasi, hanya memandang ketiga orang tersebut dengan tatapan minta maaf, walaupun sejujurnya apa yang tengah terjadi di depan matanya saat ini bisa dikatakan sangat lucu. Tapi karena tidak ingin menambah beban karena ikut campur, Sungmin hanya duduk di salah satu meja sambil menopang dagu, dan sesekali mengernyit ketika Jonghyun berteriak menyebutkan angka tiga ratus karena Kyuhyun menginjak punggungnya.

"Masih ada dua ratus dan kalian sudah seperti ini? Haaa... tanpa aku di sini, kalian pasti sudah melewati latihan pagi setiap hari, kan?" Kyuhyun membuat suaranya tidak bergetar. Emosinya bercampur aduk antara kesal karena sudah dikhianati dan bersemangat karena akhirnya setelah dalam dua bulan terakhir, ia tidak pernah berteriak dan diteriaki orang.

"Kapten—"

"Aku belum resmi bertugas!"

"Hyung... maafkan kami!" Jonghyun lagi-lagi berteriak. Perutnya benar-benar mati rasa.

"Ini yang terakhir!" Henry menambahkan. "Kami tidak akan pernah mengkhinatimu lagiiiiii."

Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kalian tahu aku tidak pernah percaya pada sebuah janji. Jadi simpan saja perkataan manis itu dan HITUNG LAGI! Atau aku akan menyuruh kalian untuk mengulanginya dari awal.

[...]

Kyuhyun memberikan botol minum terakhir terakhir pada Minho. Pemuda itu tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kedua kawannya yang sudah begitu kepayahan. Seolah tiga botol air mineral yang diberikan belum cukup untuk mengganti semua energi yang terkuras akibat _hukuman_ tadi. Hanya saja Minho tidak terlalu banyak mengeluh seperti Henry dan Jonghyun. Pemuda itu memang selalu menjadi yang paling sunyi di antara yang lain.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkan kami?" tanyanya masih sedikit tersengal.

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Ia justru menyandarkan diri di sebuah batu besar mengikuti yang lainnya. Siang itu matahari menampakkan sedikit wajahnya dan membuat bumi yang mereka pijak tidak terlalu dingin. Taman di belakang markas adalah tempat paling favorit untuk sekedar bersantai, dan karena terlalu sering Kyuhyun dan ketiga rekannya datang ke tempat itu, orang-orang dengan sendirinya menghindar untuk tidak duduk di sana hingga taman kecil tersebut secara otomatis menjadi _markas_ kecil bagi keempat petugas itu.

"Kau terlihat lebih siap dari pada yang lain. Seharusnya aku juga meninju wajahmu tadi. Kau tahu? Terakhir kali dikhianati, aku tidak sanggup melampiaskannya kepada siapapun, dan rasanya seperti ingin mati saja." Mereka menatap Sungmin yang tengah tertawa bersama dengan dua rekannya yang lain di batu besar yang letaknya berseberangan dengan batu dimana Kyuhyun dan Minho berada. Karena jaraknya tidak terlalu dekat, tiga orang di sana tidak akan mendengar apa yang tengah Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Kau belum memaafkan kami." Minho tersenyum kecut di sebelahnya. Ia kemudian memilih untuk membasahi kerongkongannya kembali dengan air.

"Kenyataan bahwa kalian juga tidak jujur tentang artikel yang Sungmin buat, sebenarnya sudah lama kulupakan. Dan mungkin untuk kali ini pun tidak akan begitu sulit." Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Kau lebih menakutkan saat mengatakan itu."

Yang dimaksud hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Benar sekali bahwa perkataan itu tidak datang dari seorang Kyuhyun yang pemaaf. Jika ingin jujur, ia masih saja gusar dengan kejadian beberapa hari terakhir. Kemudian berita tentang Minho dan kawan-kawan yang mengambil kasus Sungmin tanpa sepengetahuannya seolah menjadi pemicu. Ia memang tidak benar-benar marah pada ketiga anak buahnya itu, hanya saja keadaan seperti mencemoohnya. Kyuhyun merasa tidak lagi profesional karena selalu saja terjebak dengan urusan pribadi. Terlebih, semu itu adalah sebuah urusan percintaan.

"Kurasa aku jatuh cinta lagi, Minho."

Kemudian yang bisa terjadi pada pemuda malang di sampingnya hanyalah menyemburkan air dari dalam mulut dan terbatuk-batuk.

"Hyung..." Minho merintih, "Katakan kalau aku salah dengar."

Kyuhyun tertawa sambil menggeleng. "Sayangnya kau tidak salah dengar. Apa berita ini terdengar begitu buruk?" tanyanya sedikit canggung.

"Ti-tidak, bukan begitu. Maksudku..." Minho kembali mengatur napas dan fokusnya, walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang tidak pernah main-main saat mengatakan sesuatu tentang 'cinta'. "...kau jatuh cinta lagi? Dengan siapa? Jangan katakan..." pemuda itu mengalihkan tatapan pada Sungmin yang masih mengobrol ceria di sana dengan sorot mata menakutkan. Sejujurnya ia sudah menahan keingintahuan tentang bagaimana Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bisa dating bersama-sama hari ini.

Kyuhyun menyadari apa yang ada di kepala Minho. Secara otomatis matanya ikut beralh menatap objek yang sama. "Jika dengan Sungmin, aku bisa mengatakan bahwa hal itu terjadi sebaliknya."

"Maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir, "Atau mungkin tidak. Sungmin sepertinya _hanya_ masih mencintaiku."

"Hyung, kau ini benar-benar—katakan dengan jelas, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu." Minho seperti melupakan rasa lelahnya. Pemuda itu begitu frustasi dengan pengakuan Kyuhyun yang masih seperti ucapan-ucapan tidak jelas.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap Minho. "Aku bertemu dengan orang lain,"

"Itu bagus!"

"Dan kurasa aku sudah benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?" Kedua mata Minho sudah seperti anak kecil yang sangat ingin tahu tentang bagaimana cara Jack Sparrow mempertahankan _eyeliner_ -nya di tengah-tengah pertarungan yang penuh keringat dan darah.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama." Kyuhyun berujar tanpa emosi. "Kemudian Sungmin tiba-tiba berkata padaku akan melepaskan semuanya hanya agar kami bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu."

"APA KATAMU?!"

Minho tiba-tiba saja berteriak dan berdiri. Ia membuat semua orang akhirnya diam dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Yah, Choi Minho, ada apa denganmu?" Jonghyun lah yang pertama kali merespon. Sementara Henry hanya bisa menganga di sebelahnya.

"Kalian bertengkar?" itu Sungmin yang bertanya. "Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun tidak menyahut, pria itu justru membuang muka walaupun ikut berdiri. Ada luka dalam tatapannya yang hanya sekilas. Ia melirik jam tangan dan mengetahui bahwa memang sudah saatnya untuk pergi. Walau ia sama sekali tidak punya acara yang harus didatangi atau janji dengan siapapun.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu besok pagi."

Kemudian pemuda itu berlalu pergi. Sosok Kyuhyun semakin terlihat kecil karena jarak yang ia buat dengan langkah-langkahnya. Tenggelam bersama jarak pandang yang semakin melebar dan membawa semua kegelisahannya seorang diri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Henry membuka suara. Ketiga orang itu mendekati Minho yang masih terlihat gusar. Wajahnya bahkan seperti saat ketika ia kehilangan seorang pencopet di antara kerumunan orang.

Minho menatap Henry dan Jonghyun tanpa berkata apapun. Namun ketika tatapannya sampai pada sosok Sungmin yang diam dengan sedikit kecemasan bercampur bingung di wajahnya, pemuda itu membuka suara. "Tidak bisakah kau membiarkannya sendiri?"

Sungmin terkejut ketika perkataan itu memang dengan sangat jelas ditujukan padanya. "Minho-ya..." namun tidak ada kalimat apapun yang bisa ia rangkai.

Kemudian dengan atmosfir yang kelam, Minho meninggalkan kedua rekannya dalam keadaan bingung bercampur penasaran.

Dan satu orang disana yang secara aneh, begitu terluka dengan perkataan terakhir tadi.

oOo

Dengan jantung berdebar dan sikap waspada, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya di ruang tengah sambil membawa sebuah pemukul _baseball_ di kedua tangan. Pasalnya, ia baru saja masuk rumah dan menemukan bahwa semua lampu sudah menyala. Kyuhyun tidak pernah lupa untuk memadamkan penerangan di dalam apartemennya saat akan keluar, dan ia masih sangat yakin jika pagi tadi lampu itu memang mati.

Jantungnya seperti akan melompat ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. _Apa benar-benar ada pencuri di rumahnya?_ Kyuhyun terus mengulangi perkataan itu di kepalanya. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tongkat pemukul tadi lebih erat dan bergerak perlahan menuju kamar pribadinya.

Kemudian ketika pintu terbuka, semua kewaspadaan meluntur bersama dengan persendiannya yang berangsur mengendur.

"Ryeowook?"

Sosok yang memiliki nama itu berbalik, dan jika dilihat dari ekspresi wajah, ia juga sama terkejutnya. "K-Kyuhyun? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kyuhyun masih terpaku di ambang pintu kamar. Matanya menangkap Ryeowook dengan balutan _sweater_ coklat dan celana panjang polos berwarna senada. Tidak jelas bahannya, namun terlihat cukup nyaman untuk dipakai bersantai.

Tunggu. Ryeowook? Dengan pakaian santai? Di rumahnya? Kyuhyun seperti belum berhasil menemukan cara untuk memahami situasi saat ini.

"Aku?" Ryeowook menunjuk diri sendiri, "Ah, maaf, aku mencari handuk karena sepertinya di lemari kamar mandi masih sangat kosong."

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook lagi dengan lebih lekat. Memang masih terlihat jejak air dan basah di helaian rambut bagian depan. Pria itu sepertinya memang habis mencuci muka dan belum sempat dikeringkan.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mempertegas pikirannya. Ryeowook ada di rumahnya dengan pakaian santai. Dan dia... mencuci mukanya? Pria itu memakai kamar mandinya? Sesaat ia menggeleng sebagai usaha bahwa mungkin saja bisa memperbaiki kerja otaknya.

"Kau dari mana saja?" Ryeowook kemudian melangkah untuk mendekat, walaupun masih ragu untuk bisa terlalu dekat. Sepenglihatannya, pria di depannya saat ini cukup terkejut dengan tamu tidak diundang—sebutan itu sebetulnya cukup membuatnya tersinggung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa masuk?" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan apa yang Ryeowook katakan tadi.

"Lewat pintu, tentu saja." Ryeowook menjawab cepat.

"Aku menggunakan kode rahasia untuk membuka pintu."

"Aku juga menggunakannya."

"Dan setahuku, aku tidak pernah memberitahumu."

"Mmm... petugas wanita itu yang membantuku." Ryeowook sedikit membuang muka.

"Dia membantumu membuka pintu? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku memohon padanya."

Kemudian Kyuhyun menaruh tongkat _baseball_ -nya dan berkacak pinggang. Terlihat sekali ia tengah berusaha bersabar dengan pembicaraan yang-tidak-berujung ini. "Jangan main-main, Ryeowook. Apartemen ini memang bukan yang termahal di kota. Tapi pegawai yang ada di sini tidak akan pernah sembarangan membuka pintu apartemen yang bukan miliknya hanya karena seseorang memohon pada mereka."

Kesunyian terjadi beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya Ryeowook menyerah. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena sudah membobol pintu apartemenmu." Ujarnya sambil merengut.

Pengakuan itu justru membuat kedua mata Kyuhyun melebar. "Membobol? Dengan apa?" Jelas sekali tidak ada keusakan pada pintunya.

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Kau tahu kan? Sesuatu yang bisa dipakai untuk merekam beberapa angka yang sering ditekan pada sebuah tombol dan menyaringnya dengan probabilitas tinggi dan tingkat _error_ hanya satu sampai lima persen."

"Dan kau melakukannya dengan itu? Bahkan tidak semua anggota FBI punya alat itu."

Ryeowook mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan dan ekspresi terkejut-namun-tidak-percaya Kyuhyun. "Tidak bisakah kau hanya senang karena melihatku di sini? Aku bukannya ingin merampok atau semacamnya di rumahmu."

Kyuhyun sedikit menurunkan nada suaranya, "Kau bisa menggunakan cara yang _normal_ , kan?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan."

"Ya. Aku terkejut. Lalu apa lagi?"

Ryeowook tidak menyahut lagi. Hal itu kembali menimbulkan kesunyian di antara mereka. Entah apakakah cara yang ditempuh benar-benar buruk hingga membuat Kyuhyun kesal dengan kedatangannya, atau pria itu hanya benar-benar kesal karena Ryeowook datang ke rumahnya. Jika alasannya yang pertama, Ryeowook akan minta maaf dengan cara yang benar. Tapi jika yang kedua adalah alasan mengapa Kyuhyun begitu terlihat tidak nyaman, keinginan pertama yang ada di kepalanya adalah segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang melihat diamnya Ryeowook sedikit demi sedikit melunak. Tanpa tergesa, ia melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut yang kini duduk menunduk di pinggir ranjang.

Kemudian menyadari bahwa di dekatnya kini sudah berdiri sosok satu-satunya orang yang terus saja memenuhi isi kepalanya dalam dua hari terakhir, Ryeowook hanya mengulurkan kedua tangan dan melingkarkannya di pinggang Kyuhyun. Tidak ada suara selain desah napas lembut dan detak jantung samar di telinga Ryeowook ketika wajahnya menemukan kehangatan permukaan kulit Kyuhyun yang masih tertutup dengan bahan rajutan pakaiannya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan percakapan batin mereka berdua, hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Apa kau marah padaku?"

Ryeowook menggeleng tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku masih marah padamu."

Kali ini sebuah anggukan.

"Aku boleh marah padamu?"

Lagi-lagi anggukan.

"Kalau begitu lepaskan aku."

Ryeowook justru tiba-tiba semakin mempererat pelukan dari kedua tangannya. Seolah ia tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Atau... apakah ia memang berniat untuk tidak akan melepaskan Kyuhyun selamanya?

[...]

.

.

"Kau sudah seperti panda, Ryeowook. Jangan katakan kau tidak tidur selama dua hari ini."

Mereka kini sudah berada di atas ranjang yang memang dipersiapkan Kyuhyun untuknya dan Ryeowook. Dan seperti yang sudah ia perkirakan, tempat ini memang lebih nyaman jika ditempati berdua. Ryeowook bahkan sudah terlihat ingin memejamkan matanya sedari tadi. Tapi dirinya masih ingin menatap Kyuhyun yang juga berbaring menatapnya. Keduanya tidak berpelukan, hanya saling menatap dan menautkan jemari mereka di atas tempat tidur.

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa tidur dengan nyenyak?" Ryeowook bertanya pelan. Suaranya benar begitu lelah.

"Itu belum bisa membuatku berhenti marah padamu." Ujar Kyuhyun sama lelahnya.

"Kapan kau berencana untuk memaafkanku?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Matanya menangkap begitu banyak makna dari setiap perkataan Ryeowook. Dalam kepalanya, sosok ini masih begitu asing untuk ia kenal lebih dalam. Terlalu banyak hal dari diri seorang Kim Reowook yang nantinya mungkin akan membuat Kyuhyun terkejut. Hal 'membobol' nomor sandi rumahnya adalah hal kecil, karena ia tahu ada bom besar yang tersembunyi, dan entah bagaimana bom itu akan meledak. Apakah harus ada tombol rahasia yang ditekan, atau bahkan tidak ada tombol sama sekali?

Karena bisa saja sesungguhnya bom itu sudah memiliki 'waktu' untuk meledak.

"Tergantung padamu." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Aku? Bagaimana?" Ryeowook menatap bibir Kyuhyun dan membayangkan kembali bagaimana benda itu selalu berhasil membuatnya diam.

"Jika kau bersikap baik, penangguhan 'maaf' itu akan semakin singkat."

Ryeowook beringsut untuk memperkecil jarak mereka. "Aku sudah bersikap baik sekarang."

"Kau membobol rumahku tadi."

"Aku hanya iseng mempraktekkan sedikit penemuan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ya Tuhan, kau berpotensi membuka brankas bank negara tanpa merusak pintunya, Ryeowook."

"Aku tidak tertarik. Karena mungkin saja satu brankas itu isinya adalah uangku semua."

"Kau akan menyesalinya nanti."

"Aku tidak menyesal membuka pintu rumahmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ternyata ada ranjang yang sangat besar di dalamnya..."

Ryeowook mendongak untuk sebuah ciuman singkat.

"Dan _kau_ yang membuatnya semakin hangat dan nyaman."

oOo

Sungmin mencengkeram meja dengan laboratorium dengan erat. Kedua matanya memancarkan aura kemarahan yang tertahan. Hari ini adalah pengujian dari penelitiannya yang kesekian kali. Seekor monyet kecil yang terdeteksi mengidap _mesothelioma_ sudah berada dalam pengawasannya dalam beberapa minggu, dan hari ini adalah hasil dari pengujian vaksin terakhir sebagai fase pereaksi dari semua serum yang sudah ia tanam pada tubuh primata malang tersebut.

Dua hari dua malam ia tidak tidur untuk menyeleksi perkembangannya, dan apa yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya ingin menghancurkan seluruh isi laboratorium.

"Seperti yang pernah kita khawatirkan, Dokter. Serum ini tidak mudah dimodifikasi. Sifat aslinya memang 'membakar' habis sel kanker, tapi zat sisanya di dalam tubuh masih terlalu kuat untuk merusak sel-sel sehat. Pasien tidak akan selamat untuk efek samping SHC yang ditimbulkan."

Sungmin melepas sarung tangan karet dan melemparkannya dengan kasar. "Aku akan membuat ulang rumusan dan mengurangi kadar serumnya."

"Tapi kita sudah melakukannya hingga dosis paling rendah."

Sungmin mendelik marah, "Sebelum _quark_ dan _lepton_ ditemukan, semua orang bahkan sudah begitu percaya jika atom tidak dapat dibagi lagi. Kenapa kau yakin sekali mengatakan bahwa kita sudah menggunakan dosis terendah?"

Asistennya diam dan hanya menunduk patuh. Sungmin memang bukan tipikal senior dengan tempramen buruk. Walaupun terkesan ramah, pria itu tidak bisa diremehkan ketika ada sesuatu yang menganggunya.

"Aku penasaran apa rumor itu benar?" gadis muda tadi berjalan sambil mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat asal. Namun salah satunya membuat Sungmin cukup penasaran.

"Rumor?"

Dokter magang itupun berbalik dan mulai terlihat gusar. "Mmm... beberapa orang pernah mengatakan padaku jika ada satu orang yang selamat dengan penggunaan serum itu. Apa kau masih ingat nama perumus awal serum ini? Rumor mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah berhasil dengan penelitian tersebut. Pasien terakhirnya menghilang begitu saja setelah dibawa ke New York. Beberapa bilang kalau dia sudah mati, tapi sebagian kecil justru mengatakan yang sebaliknya."

Sungmin diam-diam merekam perkataan calon dokter muda itu. Memang benar. Perumus serum itu melakukan pengujian terakhirnya di rumah sakit ini dan tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana kondisi pasien yang digunakannya.

Dokter itu hanya meninggalkan catatan-catatan dasar pembuatan fase vaksinasi dan serum pamungkas tanpa membeberkan hasil paling akhir. Catatan itu jelas terputus, dan hanya dari sanalah Sungmin mulai melakukan penelitian.

"Tapi mungkin itu hanya perkataan omong kosong. Dokter tahu, kan? Efek terbakar-dari-dalam itu..." gadis itu mengusap-usap tubuhnya sendiri karena merinding, "Siapa yang akan bisa bertahan?"

"Apa ada yang pernah bertemu dengan dokter itu?" Sungmin akhirnya melayangkan pertanyaan tersebut dengan satu keyakinan baru.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menemukannya. Orang-orang mengatakan mungkin saja dia sudah mengganti nama. Tapi hanya ada satu dokter di sini yang memiliki nama sama dengan dokter hebat itu."

"Siapa?"

Gadis tadi mencoba menjawab walaupun dirinya sendiri ragu. "Sekali lagi, Dokter. Ini mungkin hanya kabar burung yang tidak berarti apa-apa. Jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Ada seseorang, walaupun dia mengaku masih keturunan Korea, tidak sedikit yang curiga jika sebetulnya ia punya hubungan dengan Abigail Walker."

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak memulai semua percobaan tentang penyembuhan penyakit kanker ini, Sungmin mendengar nama belakang dokter wanita yang hebat tersebut, kemudian ia seperti memiliki sebuah harapan baru. Sebuah harapan yang mungkin tidak hanya akan membawanya kepada satu kesuksesan akan pengobatan besar, namun juga membuka semua tabir masa lalu tentang rumah sakit ini.

oOo

Kyuhyun, Minho, Jonghyun, dan Henry tengah berada di ruang monitor dimana mereka bisa menyaksikan sepak terjang Jaksa Park dalam menginterogasi. Di hari pertama Kyuhyun datang ke markas besar, mereka sudah dihadapkan dengan kasus penyuapan. Dan yang cukup menarik untuk diikuti, tersangka kali ini melibatkan petinggi kepolisian yang tidak lain adalah komisaris mereka sendiri.

"Sangat menarik. Kupikir semua ini menjawab semua pertanyaan kenapa banyak sekali polisi-polisi idiot di Seoul. Bukan rahasia jika si tua itu banyak menerima suap dari para calon perwira di sini, tapi aku cukup terkejut kalau ternyata dia juga salah satu yang menggunakan jalan pintas untuk sampai pada posisinya." Jonghyun berbisik, masih sambil memperhatikan bagaimana mantan atasan mereka berada di ruang akuarium dengan tampang sangat lelah karena sudah berjam-jam diinterogasi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan pria paruh baya tadi, Jungsoo masih cukup tampan dan berkarisma dengan lontaran-lontaran pertanyaan yang sepertinya lebih banyak menghasilkan pertanyaan lain saat Komisaris Lee menjawabnya.

"Dari dulu, aku memang lebih suka bekerja dengan para peserta wajib militer. Karena jika mereka melakukan kebodohan, mereka pasti mengakui jika memang bodoh." Henry menimpali.

"Kalau aku lebih suka bekerja dengan polisi wanita. Mereka benar-benar..." Jonghyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan mengacungkan ibu jari.

Minho dan Kyuhyun hanya melirik bagaimana dua rekannya bergurau. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang mereka jika sudah seperti itu. Karena jika ingin jujur, keempatnya lebih memilih menghajar para preman pembuat onar di jalan daripada hanya duduk diam dalam jangka waktu yang lama seperti ini.

"Kyuhyun, seseorang ingin bicara denganmu." Tiba-tiba sang operator memanggil Kyuhyun setelah menerima sebuah panggilan interkom.

Alis Kyuhyun mengerut bingung, namun ia tetap menerimanya. "Ini Cho Kyuhyun." Ujarnya tegas.

Pria itu mendengarkan beberapa saat seseorang di seberang sana berbicara, mimik mukanya masih belum berubah.

"Kenapa baru datang sekarang?"

Kyuhyun melanjutkan mendengarkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bicara pada Jaksa Park. Suruh mereka untuk menunggu."

"Ada apa?" Minho yang bertanya.

"Pengacaranya baru saja tiba dan memaksa untuk menghentikan interogasi." Kyuhyun tidak menjelaskan banyak. Ia justru langsung beranjak untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Komisaris Lee dan Jaksa Park Jungsoo berada.

"Aku minta maaf karena menginterupsi. Tapi pengacara—para pengacara sudah hadir. Mereka ingin bicara denganmu." Kyuhyun tidak berbasa-basi saat menyampaikan kenapa ia terpaksa masuk di tengah proses interogasi.

Jungsoo tidak menyahut, ia justru melirik lelaki paruh baya di hadapannya dengan seringaian. "Jika tidak ingin bicara, kenapa tidak memanggil mereka dari awal, Komisaris? Kau membuang waktumu yang berharga."

Kemudian setelah mendapat persetujuan, akhirnya Komisaris Lee meninggalkan ruang interogasi untuk mendapat bimbingan dari dua orang pengacaranya.

Mereka berempat kini berkumpul di ruang interogasi dengan alasan bahwa di sana lebih hangat daripada ruang pertemuan. Membicarakan beberapa petunjuk dan bukti-bukti tentang kasus yang sedang mereka tangani. Walau terbilang cukup kecil, ruang lingkup kasus ini bisa menjadi jalan bagi mereka untuk bisa menyentuh kasus yang lebih besar.

"Kau bertanya soal hubungannya dengan Moon Sae Young? Tidakkah terlalu dini?" Kyuhyun menatap Jaksa Park dengan heran. Sampai saat ini entah kenapa dari setiap kasus, ia pasti menghubungkannya dengan tokoh masyarakat yang satu itu.

"Hanya intermezo. Aku hanya perlu melihat perubahan di wajahnya saat mendengar pertanyaan itu." Jungsoo tersenyum. Ia memutar-mutar cincin di jari telunjuk kanannya.

"Lalu, ekspresi apa yang kau dapatkan?" Sekarang Henry yang bertanya.

Pria itu mengendikkan bahu. "Sangat umum. Walaupun bukan secara 'pernyataan', aku bisa menebak kenapa dia menahan kasus kalian terdahulu. Orang itu benar-benar memiliki mata di sana-sini." Jungsoo menghela napas untuk membuang kejengkelan. "Dan menggunakan orang yang paling berpengaruh di sebuah isntansi adalah cara mereka menutup semua mata, telinga, dan mulut."

"Aku ingin sekali jika semua dugaanmu itu terbukti." Kyuhyun melirik arlojinya dan mengubah topik. "Sudah waktunya. Kita akan mendengarkan bagaimana pengacara-pengacara itu menciptakan sebuah cerita yang persuasif untuk kita."

[...]

Mereka semua pindah ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih besar. Kali ini bukan ruang interogasi, karena sama sekali tidak ada 'tersangka' di sana.

"Baiklah, mari kita dengarkan apa pendapat kalian mengenai kasus ini." Jungsoo memimpin pertemuan kecil tersebut dengan sangat profesional. Wajahnya menunjukkan sebuah keramahan yang justru terasa sangat berbahaya. Perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya mungkin tidak akan sebanyak ketika ia harus mewawancarai seseorang, namun otaknya selalu bisa mengolah satu rangkain kalimat yang mungkin hanya terdiri dari subjek, predikat, dan objek ke dalam ribuan makna.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah bisa menebak isi kepala jaksa muda tersebut.

"Seperti yang sudah kami duga, kalian sudah bertindak terlalu jauh tanpa memperhatikan bahwa _klien_ kami punya hak untuk diam." seorang pria dengan balutan setelan rapi dan berkacamata tebal memulai argumen mereka. "Kami bisa menuntuk balik untuk pelanggaran kecil tersebut."

Berbeda dengan keempat orang di sebelahnya yang kini menunjukkan raut wajah sedikit tegang, Jungsoo justru menyamankan diri dengan menyandarkan punggung lebih dalam di kursinya. "Anda harus tahu kalau aku tidak akan pernah membuang sedikitpun kesempatan. Siapa yang menyuruh kalian untuk terlambat?"

Perkataan tadi tidak disangka cukup untuk membuat pria yang satunya—yang terlihat lebih muda bergerak seperti ingin menyerang balik. Namun pria berkacamata tadi langsung menahannya. Ia melanjutkan setelah melihat partnernya kembali tenang. "Untuk hal yang satu itu kami punya alasan yang cukup bagus, Jaksa Park. Aku bisa menyebutkannya jika kalian menginginkan."

Jungsoo menolak tawaran tersebut, "Lanjutkan saja pada kasus. Aku cukup penasaran bagaimana kalian akan melakukan pembelaan dengan beberapa bukti yang sudah kami miliki."

"Kami akui kalian sangat cepat. Tapi tetap saja, kami harus memeriksa sendiri para saksi agar yakin bahwa mereka bicara tanpa tekanan."

"Aku penasaran tekanan semacam apa yang membawa beberapa orang untuk akhirnya datang sendiri dan membuat pengakuan bahwa mereka telah dimintai sejumlah uang untuk mengikuti tes menjadi anggota kepolisian." Jungsoo memiringkan kepalanya, "Dan itu jumlahnya _sangat_ besar, Tuan-tuan."

"Tidak ada penyangkalan, Jaksa Park. Kami hanya ingin bicara dengan narasumber—"

"Mereka tidak akan bicara kepada siapapun selain kami."

Ada keheningan beberapa detik akibat ketegasan tersebut. Semua orang terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menahan diri hanya demi sebuah proses yang tidak melewati batas. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain mematahkan kaki dan tangan bagi enam orang di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah. Tidak ada jalan selain hanya bisa mendengarkan mereka di pengadilan." akhirnya si pria berkacamata memutuskan untuk tidak membuat keadaan semakin sulit. "Lalu bagaimana dengan pertanyaan yang kau ajukan tentang para pejabat yang mungkin terlibat? Tidakkah hal tersebut terlalu jauh?"

Alih-alih menjawab langsung, sekarang Kyuhyun beranjak untuk mengambil sebuah file tipis dari atas lemari yang terletak tidak jauh dari dimana mereka duduk. Kemudian pemuda itu memberikannya pada tamu mereka.

"Catatan transaksi keungan Komisaris Lee Joosok selama lima tahun."

Si pengacara mengerutkan keningnya, "Dan kalian mendapatkan semua ini secara legal?"

"Tentu saja. Kami anggota kepolisian. Ada yang dinamakan _prosedur_ dalam menjalankan tugas setiap saat." Kyuhyun hampir tersulut oleh pertanyaan sang pengacara yang menuduh dengan cara halus.

"Lalu?"

"Terlalu banyak uang dikirimkan ke rekening ini dengan memanfaatkan bilyet giro."

Dua pengacara tersebut tertawa merendah, "Ayolah kawan, ibuku bukan seorang pekerja, tapi buku rekeningnya selalu penuh dengan semua uang kiriman dari anak-anaknya."

Jungsoo tidak merespon. Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

"Setiap bilyet menggunakan satu kodek unik. Beruntunglah kami karena mendapatkan nama orang pemilik bilyet giro tersebut."

Suasana kemudian mulai kembali menegang—tidak, ketegangan itu lebih tepatnya hanya terpancar dari dua pengacara di dalam sana.

"Im Yeoson." kini Jungsoo kembali membuka suara. Tubuhnya sudah tegak dan menatap dua tamunya dengan sorot mengancam. "Seorang supir."

Metode patah-patah dalam nada bicaranya menghasilkan efek ketegangan yang luar biasa.

"Orang-orang mengenalinya sebagai supir pribadi istri ketiga Menteri Moon Sae Young."

oOo

"Berapa lama orang tuamu akan tinggal di Korea?" Kyuhyun mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk menyingkirkan beberapa helai selada ke pinggir piringnya ketika Ryeowook ikut bergabung di meja makan.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin satu minggu. Mereka sedang sibuk memberikan banyak kuliah umum di _Cap-off_ untuk para mahasiswa kedokteran." Ryeowook mengernyit ketika matanya menangkap apa yang tengah dilakukan Kyuhyun. "Itu selada, Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak akan menggigitmu. Makan."

Tidak ada sahutan. Kyuhyun tidak peduli jika dedaunan hijau itu bahkan bisa memberikan kekuatan super padanya. Entah apa yang terjadi, lidahnya pagi ini benar-benar tidak mentolerir rasa apapun.

"Kau tidak suka saladnya?" Ryeowook berkata lagi ketika akhirnya Kyuhyun berhenti makan.

Yang ditanya menggeleng dan mendesah pelan, "Kurasa ada yang aneh dengan mulutku." Ujarnya tak yakin. "Dari tadi tidak ada yang enak."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. Pagi ini mereka memutuskan untuk memesan makanan karena di dalam kulkas sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa diolah. Kyuhyun benar-benar belum mengisi apapun ke dalam lemari pendinginnya.

Ia tidak makan menu yang sama seperti Kyuhyun, jadi tidak tahu seperti apa rasanya. Kemudian untuk memastikan, Ryeowook mencoba sedikit makanan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada yang aneh." Katanya yakin. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Keluarkan lidahmu." Ryeowook mulai memeriksa lidah Kyuhyun yang memang terlalu pucat dari biasanya. "Merasa mual?" tanyanya lagi, sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di kening Kyuhyun.

"Sedikit."

"Apa kau makan sesuatu yang aneh selama beberapa hari ini di tempat kerja?" Ryeowook mulai menyingkirkan makanan Kyuhyun dari atas meja dan menggantinya dengan segelas susu yang sudah ia periksa tanggal kadaluarsanya. "Minum ini. Pelan-pelan saja."

Namun Kyuhyun mengernyit saat melihat cairan putih dan kental tersebut disajikan di depan matanya. "Eugh... sepertinya tidak bisa." Ia menggeleng.

"Pelan-pelan saja. Ini bisa menetralisir _toxic_ rendah di dalam tubuhmu." Ryeowook terlihat cukup khawatir.

Kyuhyun tetap menolak, ia justru berdiri dan meraih mantelnya. "Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowook. Mungkin hanya kurang tidur. Udara dingin di luar pasti bisa membantuku kembali segar."

Namun baru saja ia akan melangkah melewati ruang tengah, tiba-tiba seluruh badannya terasa begitu dingin. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin jika Ryeowook lupa menutup jendela karena rasanya seperti angin di luar masuk dan menghantam permukaan kulit hingga persendiannya.

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook memperhatikan perubahan aneh pada Kyuhyun.

Yang dipanggil mencoba menoleh, dan begitu terkejut dia saat penglihatannya mendadak kabur dan Ryeowook terlihat tidak hanya satu. Kyuhyun mencoba tetap fokus dan berusaha memperbaiki penglihatannya. Tangannya yang bebas mulai mencari sesuatu sebagai pegangan. Beruntung pria itu berdiri di dekat sofa hingga benda itu kini menjadi satu-satunya penyangga tubuh.

Pikirnya ia pasti sudah gila. Persendiannya mendadak sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan dan Kyuhyun jatuh di atas sofa yang tadi hanya ia pegangi.

Ryeowook yang tadi hanya menatap bingung kini sudah langsung melesat untuk menolong Kyuhyun. Walaupun terlambat karena tubuh itu sudah lebih dulu ambruk di atas sofa, ia tetap berusaha membuat Kyuhyun tetap fokus. "Kyuhyun... Kyuhyun! Lihat aku!" Ryeowook mencoba dengan mengguncang tubuh tersebut, dan demi seluruh pendingin yang ada di kota ini, suhu tubuh Kyuhyun sudah hampir menyamai mereka semua.

Suara yang awalnya terdengar keras, lambat laun hanya seperti sebuah bisikan di telinga Kyuhyun. Ia begitu frustasi dengan penglihatan ganda dan tuli secara tiba-tiba. Ingin sekali ia menjelaskan apa yang sedang dirasakannya pada Ryeowook, namun otot-otot bibirnya bahkan tidak mau menuruti perintah otak. Semuanya semakin parah ketika beberapa detik berlangsung, dan Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa tidak ada oksigen yang masuk ke dalam paru-parunya.

Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa takut luar biasa.

Keadaan Ryeowook tidak lebih baik. Pemuda itu terus mencoba memanggil Kyuhyun dan membuat kekasihnya bicara walau hanya sepatah kata. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk dan otaknya berusaha memikirkan jalan keluar lain. Pria di hadapannya saat ini sudah sedingin es. Wajah itu membiru, mengisyaratkan bahwa sistem pernapasan Kyuhyun tidak bekerja. Jika terus seperti itu Ryeowook mungkin akan segera mendapati jantung Kyuhyun berhenti berdetak.

Kemudian benda itu terlihat di atas meja.

Ryeowook segera menekan tombol angka satu pada ponselnya, dan segera panggilan itu terjawab pada dering pertama.

"Aku butuh ambulan, SEKARANG!"

oOo

" _Botulinum._ "

Walker menghampiri Ryeowook yang masih duduk tepat di samping ranjang rumah sakit. Kyuhyun sudah dipindahkan dari unit gawat darurat ke ruang perawatan. Semua orang seperti bekerja pada detik-detik terakhir. Kyuhyun bahkan mendapat penanganan langsung dari tiga dokter secara bersamaan. Sebuah ventilator langsung dipasangkan pada tubuh yang sudah setengah mati karena kesulitan bernapas. Kyuhyun benar-benar kehilangan kendali akan seluruh sistem saraf motoriknya.

Ia sangat beruntung karena pemberian antitoksin dilakukan dengan cepat hingga reaksi lebih lanjut racun tersebut dapat segera dihentikan.

"Tanda-tanda vitalnya sudah berangsur normal. Dia akan baik-baik saja." Walker memutuskan untuk tidak membahas racun yang hampir saja menghilangkan nyawa seorang petugas polisi terbaik di kota. Melihat bagaimana keponakannya berusaha menahan diri walaupun semua tahu ia bisa saja meledak membuat dokter itu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?" Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. "Aku hampir kehilangan dia, Paman."

Alih-alih menjawab, Walker justru mempererat genggaman tangannya pada pundak Ryeowook. Tidak ada pengalaman yang lebih mengerikan dari 'hampir-kehilangan'. Apalagi jika kau benar-benar kehilangan.

Kesunyian yang diiringi dengan bunyi 'kehidupan' dari alat yang dipasang pada tubuh Kyuhyun tidak berlangsung lama. Benda persegi yang sudah sejak lama tergeletak dingin di atas nakas besi bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan.

Ryeowook sebetulnya masih ingin mengabaikan gangguan kecil tersebut dan terus mengawai sampai Kyuhyun sadar. Namun ketika di sisi lain ia merasa semua itu tidak akan berguna untuk menemukan jawaban apapun, pria itu mulai meraih ponsel Kyuhyun dan mengangkat panggilan.

"Halo?" suaranya terdengar berat dan serak. Sama sekali tidak seperti miliknya sendiri.

[Kyuhyun! Brengsek! Dasar bocah sialan. Kenapa baru mengangkat? Apa kau sadar sudah berapa kali aku menghubungi?]

Ryeowook diam saja. _Toh_ ia memang tidak tahu harus menyahut seperti apa. Siapapun ini, ia dapat mendengar sebuah kecemasan. _Mungkinkah ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun?_ Pikirnya risau.

[Dengar. Aku tidak suka mengatakan hal ini lewat telepon. Tapi sebaiknya memang kulakukan agar kau segera datang kemari tidak peduli dimana dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan saat ini.]

Kemudian ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jungsoo melanjutkan.

[Komisaris Lee ditemukan tewas di dalam ruang tahanan sementara. Seseorang meracuninya, Kyuhyum]

Kemudian entah apa yang terjadi padanya. Ryewook seperti menyadari sesuatu. Merasakan sesuatu yang tidak berbeda. Sesuatu yang… sudah sangat lama.

[Kyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun?]

" _Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook"_

[Yah, kau masih di sana, kan? Jawab aku!]

" _Jawab aku!"_

[Kau dengar aku? Ya Tuhan, Kyuhyun, jawab aku!]

" _Ya Tuhan, Ryeowook, jawab aku!"_

 _Suara itu…._

[Yah, CHO KYUHYUN!]

.

.

.

"Hyung—"

oOo

 _ **Attention please...**_

 _ **Due to eventually access-web error, i will continue the rest of story to asianfanfics**_

 _ **Please do support and visit : story/view/1011962/cap-off-love-kyuhyun-kyuwook-ryeowook (you need account for subscribe).**_

 _ **Thanks a loooot. I Love you...**_


	11. 11th Cap

**11** **th** **Cap**

"Tidak, tidak. Jangan lakukan itu. Kalian tidak akan mendapatkan apapun jika seperti itu. Untuk saat ini kita harus fokus pada siapa pelakunya. Jangan pedulikan mereka. Tetap lanjutkan pemeriksaan. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan sample dari Kyuhyun, tapi para dokter sudah memastikan jika jenis racun itu sama….. Ah. Kalian sudah mengumpulkan semua CCTV? Jangan sampai ada yang terlewat. Pakaian, peralatan makan, mandi, bahkan parfumnya. Aku ingin kalian memeriksa semua itu. Jika perlu aku akan meminta izin untuk penggeledahan rumah komisaris Lee Joosok… Ya. Dia baik-baik saja… Belum. Dokter mengatakan kita masih harus menunggu. Ia masih belum sadarkan diri… Ya… tenang saja. Aku akan memberitahu jika ada perkembangan."

Ryeowook hanya terdiam memperhatikan seorang pria yang sejak dari tadi terus saja menelepon. Namun siapapun mereka yang mendapat panggilan, ia yakin bahwa orang ini memiliki sebuah tanggung jawab besar atas apa yang sedang terjadi. Sangat mengesankan. Jika dirinya saat ini sudah sangat yakin tidak ingin melihat dirinya di depan cermin karena pasti akan melihat sosok _zombie_ di sana, pria di hadapannya justru masih terlihat rapi dan berkharisma. Sikapnya memang tidak setenang sungai Hangang saat musim dingin, namun tatapan mata itu sangat fokus hingga mungkin dapat menembus sebuah dinding beton di sekitar lorong rumah sakit. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya begitu tertata, tidak cepat namun juga tidak terlalu lambat, sangat tegas dan lugas, sampai sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari kalimat yang terucap akan salah diartikan.

Ryeowook mengingat lagi nama pria itu. Park Jungsoo jika tidak salah dengar. Pria tersebut langsung menjabat tangan dan menyebutkan namanya saat baru memasuki kamar perawatan. Orang ini seorang jaksa.

"Ah. Maaf. Aku harus melakukan beberapa panggilan untuk memastikan. Kau tahu. Semuanya kacau. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Begitu tiba-tiba." Jungsoo akhirnya bicara pada pemuda yang berdiri di depannya setelah selesai dengan semua panggilan tadi.

Ryeowook menggeleng menanggapi perkataan Jungsoo. "Tidak ada yang akan menyangkanya Tuan Jaksa." Ujarnya pelan. Namun ia seperti sedikit kehilangan orientasi dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Sesuatu seperti mengganggunya. Setiap perkataan dari sang jaksa seperti menampar dinding paling tebal yang membungkus banyak ingatan masa lalunya.

Jungsoo membenarkan perkataan tersebut. Dilihat dari manapun, kejadian ini tidak akan pernah menjadi sesuatu yang akan disangka oleh semua orang.

Pagi yang buruk karena tidurnya diusik oleh sebuah kabar tewasnya seorang tersangka atas kasusnya baru-baru ini. Pembunuhan tidak pernah menjadi hal yang biasa walaupun pekerjaannya akan selalu berhadapan dengan semua itu. Terlebih jika korbannya adalah sebuah kunci untuk bisa melewati pintu dari semua misteri di balik kekuasaan. Ia sangat marah. Kematian komisaris Lee sama artinya dengan kehilangan satu petunjuk penting. Jungsoo benar-benar tidak ingin tersesat lagi.

"Bagaimana kau menemukannya? Maksudku, Kyuhyun." Jungsoo buru-buru menambahkan karena pertanyaan pertamanya membuat pria di sana mengerutkan kening.

"Kami tinggal bersama."

"Huh?"

Ryeowook tidak langsung menyahut, ia mengamati ekspresi sang jaksa yang saat ini begitu terlihat rumit. Seperti semua bentuk rasa ingin tahu bercampur jadi satu.

"Aku ada di apartemen Kyuhyun saat kejadian." Ryewook menjawab datar.

"Oh. Begitu." Jungsoo kembali merileks-kan ekspresi wajahnya dan tersenyum. "Maaf. Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Hanya beberapa dari teman Kyuhyun yang pernah aku temui. Denganmu, ini yang pertama kalinya.

 _Benarkah? Benarkah ini pertemuan pertama kita?_

Ryeowook meremas ujung mantelnya dengan kuat. Jantungnya sedikit berdetak lebih cepat dari keadaan normal. Kedua matanya tidak bisa lepas dari wajah pria yang tengah bersamanya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Tuan… Kim O'Connell—"

"Nathan. Kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Jungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Ia menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Pemuda itu memiliki wajah yang unik. Garis tegas akan kelelahan seakan kontras dengan kedua matanya yang tetap tajam dan binar yang indah. Ryeowook memiliki wajah Asia yang tampan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar seorang Amerika-Korea. Aku sering mendengar berita tentang rumah sakit ini dan nama pemiliknya. Tapi baru kali ini aku benar-benar berhadapan langsung." Jungsoo tertawa pelan, "Dunia ini memang sempit. Siapa yang menyangka jika kau ternyata dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Kupikir teman-temannya hanya tiga orang bodoh itu."

Ryeowook tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud dengan 'orang bodoh' oleh Jungsoo. Tapi ia tersenyum. Walaupun detak jantungnya tidak memperlihatkan tanda-tanda melambat.

"Ternyata kau masih sangat muda." Jungsoo melanjutkan.

"Apa kau tidak mengenaliku?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja melancarkan pertanyaan itu dan membuat senyum pria di hadapannya tersebut menghilang.

"Maaf?"

"Tidak tahu dimana dan bagaimana. Tapi wajahmu sangat tidak asing, Tuan Jaksa."

"Jungsoo. Kau bisa panggil dengan nama itu." Jungsoo memotong.

"Jungsoo… _ssi…_ "

Ada keheningan beberapa saat setelahnya. Baik Ryeowook dan Jungsoo tidak meninggalkan tatapan mereka satu sama lain. Walaupun terlihat canggung, namun keduanya memiliki rasa penasaran yang hampir sama. Ryeowook sangat ingin tahu mengapa dirinya tiba-tiba menyebutkan kata ' _hyung'_ pada seseorang yang baru saja ia dengar suaranya di telepon, dan kenapa jantungnya berdetak cepat ketika akhirnya seseorang tersebut muncul di depan mata. Rasa frustasi sedikit mengusik pemuda itu, namun aneh karena rasanya seperti bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

Sedangkan Jungsoo justru tidak yakin pada dirinya sendiri. Entah apakah karena Nathan adalah salah satu tokoh misterius yang namanya sering kali disebut di media tanpa satupun gambar, untuk pertama kalinya seorang Park Jungsoo sangat senang bertemu dengan orang baru.

Kemudian Jungsoo tersenyum canggung. "Entahlah. Aku tidak yakin dengan itu. Tapi jika memang benar kita pernah bertemu, kau harus memaafkan aku karena aku sama sekali tidak ingat… Nathan. Tapi apapun itu, aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu. Ehm… tentu saja… terlepas dari hal tidak menyenangkan yang sudah membuat kita bertemu di sini. Sayang sekali, bukan?"

Kemudian Ryeowook mencoba membuat dirinya fokus. Apapun kemungkinan yang ada mengenai pertemuannya dengan Park Jungsoo, saat ini Kyuhyun adalah yang terpenting. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengarkan tadi. Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ah, maksudmu tentang seorang tersangka kami yang tewas dengan racun yang sama? Kami juga sedang memeriksanya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa racun itu diberikan melalui makanan atau minuman. Tim forensik juga sudah memastikannya."

" _Botulinum_ tidak menggunakan makanan atau minuman untuk bisa meracuni seseorang. Zat itu bisa menginfeksi bahkan hanya dari pori-pori kulit. Dan jika dosisnya tepat, dapat berakibat sangat fatal." Ryeowook mencoba menjelaskan dari apa yang sudah ia temui pada kasus Kyuhyun. Tidak ada yang akan repot-repot memasukkan botulinum pada makanan untuk meracuni seseorang.

"Apa kau ingin mengatakan bahwa siapapun itu, dia menggunakan cara yang lebih sederhana seperti… sebuah sentuhan? Atau lebih rumit menggunakan jarum suntik?" Jungsoo mengaitkan seluruh jemarinya dan bergerak gelisah. "Begini… tersangka ada dalam pengawasan ketat petugas, dan satu-satunya yang akan melakukan kontak fisik hanya—tunggu…" kemudian ia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

Ryeowook menunggu. Tidak ada yang sulit untuk sebuah hipotesa. Terlebih untuk seorang Jaksa hebat seperti Park Jungsoo.

"Dia baik-baik saja sampai kami memberinya pakaian untuk tahanan." _Puzzle_ itu terlalu cepat untuk disatukan, untuk itu akan selalu ada lubang yang belum terisi. "Tapi waktu kematiannya adalah pagi ini, bukankah sembilan jam itu waktu yang sangat lama untuk reaksi sebuah zat kimia yang kau katakan paling berbahaya itu?"

"Jangan salah mengerti, Jungsoo-ssi. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang bisa terjadi pada sebuah endapan. Semakin banyak waktu yang diperlukan, reaksi yang terjadi akan semakin _intens_. Tentu saja teoriku bisa salah, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika kalian memeriksa pakaian dan segala hal yang mungkin sering dibawa oleh korban. Dan dari yang kuingat, kau sudah memerintahkannya."

Jungsoo menggeleng sambil tertawa frustasi, "Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar mengerikan. Nathan, jika teorimu benar, lalu apa yang bisa menjelaskan mengenai keadaan Kyuhyun?"

Wajah Ryeowook berubah seketika. Kecemasannya memutar kembali kejadian saat ia hampir saja kehilangan Kyuhyun. Dan Jungsoo benar, itu sangat mengerikan. "Dokter menemukan zat itu menempel di telapak tangan dan bibirnya. Bisa dikatakan Kyuhyun cukup beruntung karena ia sempat berendam dengan air hangat karena sedikit banyak mengurangi jumlah endapan yang sudah terlanjur masuk pada pori-pori kulitnya."

"Aku benar-benar tidak ingin menganggap itu suatu keberuntungan. Terakhir kali melihat Kyuhyun terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit seperti sekarang adalah ketika seseorang menanamkan sebuah peluru panas di tubuhnya. Aku tidak ingin lagi membayangkan yang lebih buruk dari itu."

Ekspresi Ryeowook melemah, "Kau sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun." Bukan pertanyaan yang keluar.

"Kyuhyun sudah kuanggap seperti adik sendiri."

"Adik…"

Tiba-tiba saja perubahan atmosfir yang kontras tercipta di antara mereka berdua. Suasana mendadak begitu hangat sekaligus terasa menyakitkan secara bersamaan. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun masing-masing memiliki definisi sendiri akan kata _adik._

Kemudian Ryeowook tersenyum. Bukan senyuman dari sebuah kebahagian, melainkan suatu buncahan rasa akibat potongan ingatan menyakitkan. "Jika mengingat ekspresimu ketika datang tadi dan mendapati Kyuhyun terbaring di dalam sana, siapapun itu, dia pasti akan beruntung memiliki kakak sepertimu."

Hal yang sama juga ditunjukkan oleh Jungsoo. Sebuah senyuman miris menghiasi wajahnya.

"Entahlah." Ujarnya pelan, "Dalam ingatanku, aku pernah gagal untuk mengemban tugas itu."

oOo

Kyuhyun sudah berhasil bangun dari hibernasinya, dan ia merasa sangat… kacau.

Tubuhnya pernah merasakan sesuatu seperti ini. Ketika ia baru saja memulai latihan awal dalam akademi kepolisian. Latihan panjang yang membuatnya bahkan hampir tidak bisa merasakan tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Seperti mayat hidup. Seluruh persendiannya melemah dan bergantung pada pertolongan yang lain ketika akan menggerakkan bagian tubuh tersebut.

Dan ia merasakannya lagi saat ini.

"Ini hanya efek antitoksin, Kyuhyun. Kau akan segera merasakan kembali tangan dan kakimu dengan latihan fisik."

"Apa aku punya alasan untuk tidak percaya padamu?" Kyuhyun menggerutu. Ryeowook sedang 'merawatnya' saat ini. Menyuapinya makanan, membersihkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Seperti orang yang menderita kelumpuhan, Kyuhyun tidak bisa melakukan semua hal sederhana itu sendirian.

Ryeowook diam-diam tersenyum. Tempramen Kyuhyun sangat buruk jika menyangkut pergerakan tubuhnya. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan selain pasrah menerima bantuan dari itu semua. Ia merasa seperti memiliki seorang bayi besar.

"Aku tahu kau tersenyum, Ryeowook. Liat saja nanti ketika tangan dan kaki ini sudah bisa bergerak sendiri." Ujarnya lagi. Merajuk bukan hal yang biasa Kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi rasanya tidak masalah jika di hadapan Ryeowook. _Toh,_ pemuda ini sudah melihat semuanya.

Ryeowook duduk di samping ranjang dan meraih satu tangan Kyuhyun. Ia menyelipkan jemarinya dan menautkan dengan milik Kyuhyun, menggenggamnya seolah tidak ada yang bisa melepaskan. "Aku senang bisa mendengarmu menggerutu lagi." Katanya pelan. Ia mencium punggung tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka mulut lagi. "Maafkan aku."

Pria di hadapannya tersenyum. Guratan kelelahan nampak samar menghiasi wajah Ryeowook yang tirus. Menurut pandangan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook terlihat lebih manis saat ini. Rambutnya tidak ditata terlalu rapi, pria itu membiarkan jutaan surai tersebut jatuh ke wajah dan hampir menutupi seluruh alisnya. Walaupun bukan termasuk pecinta kosmetik, Ryeowook terbiasa mengaplikasikan pelembab di wajahnya hingga terlihat lebih cerah. Namun tidak untuk saat ini. Kyuhyun hanya terbiasa melihat wajah itu ketika bangun tidur. Begitu alami dan merupakan pemandangan terbaik untuknya.

"Karena kejadian ini, aku baru menyadari betapa berbahayanya pekerjaanmu, dan itu membuatku lebih cemas sekarang." Ryeowook menatap kedua berlian hitam Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Apapun alasannya, ia tetap tidak bisa membayangkan kejadian hari itu akan terualang lagi. Saat itu ia benar-benar hampir kehilangan Kyuhyun, bahkan ketika dirinya ada bersamanya. Bagaimana jika suatu saat semua itu kembali terjadi? Dan yang terburuk, bagaimana bila ia tidak ada di sana bersama Kyuhyun?

"Aku sudah mengalami banyak kejadian berbahaya jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Jangan terlalu khawatir, Ryeowook. Wajahmu akan lebih cepat berkerut nanti." Kyuhyun mencoba bergurau untuk mencairkan suasana. Jika dibandingkan dirinya yang berada dalam bahaya, orang lain yang menyaksikan pasti akan berada dalam keadaan yang lebih buruk.

Saat itu Kyuhyun memunculkan kembali ingatan saat pertama kali bertemu Ryeowook. Pemuda itu juga dalam bahaya. Jika saat itu saja ia begitu khawatir dengan Ryeowook yang memang bukan siapa-siapa, bagaimana jika kejadian tersebut terulang? Ryeowook mungkin sudah lebih dari sekedar 'siapa' dalam hidupnya. Pria itu sudah menjadi 'apa' dalam setiap aliran darah di tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku kurang tidur kalau kau ingin tahu." Rryeowook ganti mengeluh. Ia menempelkan tangan Kyuhyun pada sisi kiri wajahnya. Mengalirkan suhu tubuh satu sama lain dan menetralkannya.

"Naiklah ke tempat tidur. Kau bisa memejamkan mata sebentar." Ia menunjuk ranjangnya yang memang masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi di sampingnya. "Ahhh… aku bahkan tidak bisa merasakan kulitmu dengan baik. Kau tidak kedinginan kan?"

Ryeowook tidak menjawab. Ia beranjak dari kursi dan duduk di ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring. Mereka masih berhadapan. "Kau sangat tidak kreatif. Masih ada cara lain untuk mengetahui hal itu kan?"

Kyuhyun terlihat tak yakin dengan perkataan Ryeowook. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari senyumannya.

"Aku suka ide bercinta di atas ranjang rumah sakit. Tapi… saat ini mungkin hanya kau yang diuntungkan. Aku tidak suka membayangkan kau _bermain_ sendirian."

Ryeowook terkikik pelan mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana pria ini bisa berpikir tentang seks padahal menggerakkan tangan dan kaki saja tidak bisa? "Lain kali aku mungkin akan meminta dokter untuk memberimu obat bius yang bisa menghentikan sejenak otakmu berpikir. Kau. Sangat. Mesum."

Namun berbanding terbalik dengan protesnya, Ryeowook justru mendekatkan wajah mereka dan mengikis jarak dengan cepat. Dalam hitungan dua detik, bibirnya sudah menyentuh dengan lembut bibir Kyuhyun yang terasa begitu _menyambut_ senang. Keduanya tahu bila ini bukan sekedar kecupan singkat karena begitu banyak ketegangan yang harus segera mereka lepaskan.

Selama beberapa detik mereka hanya saling memagut dengan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sesekali keduanya merasakan tawa di mulut masing-masing dan menambah keintiman saat bibir-bibir tersebut kembali berpadu.

Kyuhyun menyerah dan membiarkan Ryeowook menguasai dirinya karena walaupun sudah sekuat tenaga mencoba mengangkat tangannya, bagian tubuh itu tetap tidak mau bergerak sesuai perintah. Namun rasanya memang tidak begitu buruk karena Ryeowook sudah melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Pria itu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan pada _french kiss_ mereka.

Kedua mata mereka terpejam dan menikmati setiap tarikan napas dan hisapan lembut yang Ryeowook lakukan. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan jika pria itu benar-benar membagi kegelisahan dalam setiap ciumannya. Bahkan ketika ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak dan menatap satu sama lain.

"Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook mencoba mengatur napas yang agak tersengal. "Jangan lakukan hal ini lagi padaku."

Alih-alih menjawab perkataan tadi, Kyuhyun justru memajukan kembali wajahnya dan mencium Ryeowook lagi. Kali ini lebih dalam, dan ia bisa merasakan tangannya mulai terangkat, menyentuh punggung Ryeowook.

Saat bibir kembali menari dan mengecap rasa masing-masing dari mereka, pintu ruangan terbuka.

"Kapten—"

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Ryeowook secara tiba-tiba.

Seakan bukan hanya dua insan tersebut yang jantungnya hampir copot, tiga orang di ambang pintu juga tidak terlihat baik-baik saja. Seolah darah di wajah mereka surut dan mengalir entah kemana.

oOo

Minho meletakkan sekaleng minuman di atas meja, tepat di hadapan Ryeowook. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang biasa kau minum. _Orange juice_ tidak masalah, kan?"

"Aku baik-baik saja dengan ini."

Setelah menyaksikan sesuatu yang (menurutnya) sangat tidak pantas untuk disaksikan, ketiga anak buah Kyuhyun jadi merasa tidak enak. Terlebih Minho. Untuk itulah ia yang lebih dulu berinisiatif untuk mengajak Ryeowook keluar dan minum.

Sangat bisa dibayangan bagaimana keadaan saat itu. Kyuhyun mengoceh bahwa hal itu tidak seperti yang mereka lihat walaupun memang sebetulnya adalah yang benar-benar telah dilihat oleh semua orang. Padahal tidak ada satupun diantara Minho, Henry, dan Jonghyun yang mengatakan sesuatu mengenai apa yang sudah mereka lihat. Mereka bertiga tahu keadaan Kyuhyun, dan itu sudah terjadi jauh sebelum hari ini. Hanya saja mungkin yang mengejutkan adalah _siapa_ yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun. Mereka tidak mengenalinya, walaupun yakin pernah melihat wajah itu.

"Ehm… kuharap kau tidak tersinggung—"

"Nathan. Panggil aku Nathan."

"Ah. Ya. Nathan-ssi, kuharap ini semua tidak membuatmu jadi tidak nyaman. Kami adalah orang-orang kepercayaan kapten, dan selain pekerjaan, mungkin bisa dikatakan jika hubungan kami sangat dekat di luar itu. Kami seperti saudara." Minho memiliki perkataan yang sangat bagus untuk ukuran seorang petugas kepolisian.

"Aku bisa melihatnya seperti itu." Ryeowook mengakuinya. Walau bagaimanapun Kyuhyun tidak seperti dirinya yang hidup seperti makhluk luar angkasa dan tertutup. Pria itu pasti memiliki banyak sekali orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Nathan. Kami tahu bagaimana Kyuhyun hyung, dan yang tadi hanya membuat kami sedikit terkejut."

"Kurasa Kyuhyun memang tidak menceritakannya pada kalian." Ada nada terluka dari perkataan Ryeowook. Kenyataan bahwa mungkin Kyuhyun menyembunyikan hubungan mereka dari semua orang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman.

Dan Minho dapat menyadari hal tersebut. "Jangan salah paham. Kami sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Terkadang, kapten kami memang memiliki sebuah urusan pribadi yang tidak harus dibagi. Bukankah setiap pria pasti punya rahasia?" pemuda itu mencoba menguasai keadaan. Jujur saja keadaan yang canggung ini harus segera berakhir karena mungkin akan berpengaruh pada semua orang di kemudian hari. "Sebenarnya… Kyuhyun hyung sudah pernah mengatakannya padaku secara tidak langsung. Tapi karena kupikir dia masih ragu dengan ceritanya, jadi tidak ada alasan untuk ikut campur. Kami hanya tidak menyangka jika harus tahu dengan cara seperti ini. " ia mencoba tertawa dan membuat semuanya terlihat biasa saja.

"Aku mengerti."

"Emm… kalau boleh tau, berapa umurmu?"

"Aku hanya setahun di atas Kyuhyun." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ya ampun, maafkan aku karena memanggilmu dengan tidak sopan tadi." Minho sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai salam yang terlambat. "Namaku Choi Minho. Kau bisa memanggilku Minho saja. Dua orang tadi yang datang bersamaku, Henry dan Jonghyun, kami semua ada dalam tim yang sama. Mereka akan memberi salam dengan benar padamu nanti, jangan khawatir."

"Kyuhyun sangat beruntung. Ia benar-benar memiliki orang-orang baik di sekitarnya."

Minho tersenyum mendengar perkataan tersebut. "Karena dia juga orang baik, Hyungnim."

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Kyuhyun bahkan terlalu baik terhadapku."

oOo

Sungmin mengemudi dengan kecepatan di atas normal. Ia baru saja mendapatkan kabar. Kabar tentang Kyuhyun tentunya. Walaupun Henry sudah menjelaskan keadaan terakhir Kyuhyun, namun tetap saja Sungmin mengutuk dalam hati tentang kejadian tersebut. Dan walaupun tidak ada suatu keharusan, dirinya tetap tidak mengerti mengapa harus menjadi yang paling terakhir tahu.

Pria itu memarkirkan kendaraannya di basement rumah sakit dengan tergesa hingga hampir saja menabrak sebuah mobil mewah yang berada di dekatnya.

Untuk pertama kali Sungmin menjelma menjadi seorang yang ceroboh. Dan semua karena Kyuhyun.

[…]

"Aku akan menghajarmu jika mengatakan bahwa aku tidak harus ada di sini." Sungmin menatap wajah Kyuhyun, pria itu masih belum bisa menggerakkan tubuh dengan baik. Kecemasan dalam ekspresinya bukan sekedar kepalsuan, dan seorang Lee Sungmin akan selalu seperti itu terhadap Cho Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu tadi?" Kyuhyun menyahut. Merasa tidak enak dengan kenyataan bahwa seseorang sudah memberitahukan kabar ini. Pada kenyataannya tidak ada yang salah dengan perihal 'mengabari', hanya saja Kyuhyun sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sungmin jika dia harus jadi yang paling terakhir mengetahuinya.

"Sungmin hyung, tenanglah. Masa kritis sudah berlalu dan Kapten kami baik-baik saja." Henry ikut bicara juga dalam rangka melindungi diri sendiri. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Sungmin hanya mendelik kesal. Jujur entah apakah sikapnya saat ini masih bisa dikatakn pantas. Apapun alasannya, sekarang dia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu… tapi tetap saja…" namun akhirnya ia menyerah dan tidak membalas perkataan Henry lagi.

Sungmin duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan ranjang. Ia mengamati tubuh Kyuhyun sejenak dan mencoba untuk mengobservasi keadaan pria itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya lemah.

"Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan, tapi sangat jelas kalau aku keracunan. Apa yang mereka sebutkan tadi? Botulinum? Ya itu. Rasanya semua orang menyebutnya seperti itu." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ekspresi mencoba-mengingat-dengan-baik.

"Botilinum? Jadi, seseorang sebenarnya mencoba membunuhmu atau apa?" kecemasan itu muncul kembali. "Aku harus mampir sebentar untuk melihat catatan pasien. Aku akan segera kemba—"

"Sungmin…" namun Kyuhyun menghentikannya. "Tidak perlu. Mereka sudah mengurus semuanya."

"Aku juga seorang dokter, Kyuhyun. Kau tidak perlu khawatir karena kami selalu membawa kode etik kemanapun kami pergi…"

"Kumohon, Sungmin." Kyuhyun memotongnya tegas. "Jangan lakukan apapun."

Sungmin kembali duduk dan menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa dipungkiri permintaannya tadi cukup membuat ia tersinggung. "Apa keberadaanku begitu menggangumu?" tanyanya pelan.

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata beberapa detik dan berbisik, "Jangan mulai lagi, Sungmin."

Sementara itu tanpa mereka sadari Henry dan Jonghyun sempat melemparkan pandangan satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruang perawatan. Keduanya hanya ingin segera terbebas dari sebuah tekanan abstrak di ruangan tersebut. Sama sekali bukan atmosfir yang baik untuk jiwa bebas dua pemuda itu.

Dan entah memang tidak menyadari atau sengaja tidak ingin menyadari, baik Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun membiarkannya.

Saat beberapa detik, akhirnya Sungmin tahu jika ia kini hanya tinggal berdua. Pria itu menggigit bibir sebelum kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan Kyuhyun yang masih terkulai. Pada awalnya Sungmin menekan bagian pangkal secara perlahan. Dapat ia rasakan bahwa Kyuhyun terkejut sejenak sebelum akhirnya tidak memprotes. Kemudian setelah itu ia pun mulai memijat lengan Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan sampai kebagian jari-jari. Gerakan tersebut ia ulangi beberapa kali. Sesuatu yang sangat diketahuinya dapat melatih sistem motorik yang terganggu.

"Mereka seharusnya melakukan ini setiap hari. Terapi pijat sangat baik untuk mengembalikan kekuatan pada persendianmu. Aku tidak tahu seberapa banyak racun itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu, tapi rasanya cukup untuk membius seekor gajah dan membuatnya mati secara perlahan."

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal penjelasan itu karena Sungmin juga seorang dokter. Mereka bisa saja bertengkar saat itu juga jika Kyuhyun tetap egois. Namun sepertinya Sungmin sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi, jadi ketimbang membalas perkataan Kyuhyun, ia lebih memilih untuk menahan diri.

"Kau sudah mendapat hasil laboratorium dari DNA orang yang sudah menyerangmu waktu itu?" Kyuhyun mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin membiarkan kepalanya memikirkan hal-hal konyol. Sungmin hanya masih peduli padanya, dan mungkin tidak akan ada masalah dengan hal itu.

"Hm. Jaksa Park sudah menghubungiku. Ia berjanji akan segera menangkap pelakunya dan mengembalikan ponselku."

Kyuhyun berdecih, "Apa yang kau simpan di dalam sana memang? Rekaman malam pengantin?"

"Aku sangat ingin memberitahumu tentang ini." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum, "Tidak pernah ada malam pengantin untukku."

Perkataan tersebut cukup untuk membuat Kyuhyun menahan napas selama beberapa detik. Perkiraan-perkiraan pasif mulai menggerayangi isi kepalanya. Tentang apakah Sungmin benar-benar tidak menikmati pernikahannya. Atau… apakah pemuda itu hanya bergurau padanya. Ia sangat takut untuk mengetahui kebenaran.

"Sungmin—"

"Aku tahu. Kenyataan bahwa kau sudah memiliki orang lain. Aku tahu semuanya."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Semua? Seberapa banyak?"

Tangannya berhenti memijat, namun tidak beranjak dari sana. "Tidak banyak. Tapi cukup untuk membuatku seperti di neraka. Aku selalu berpikir, apakah seperti ini rasanya mengetahui bahwa seseorang yang sangat kau cintai berpaling darimu… bagaimana caramu hidup selama ini… apa yang ingin sekali kau lakukan padaku saat itu… semua hal, Kyuhyun, dan yang terburuk dari semua itu adalah… bagaimana kau melakukannya… menerimaku untuk ada di hadapanmu seperti sekarang ini."

"Kau sudah memiliki segalanya. Jangan jadi orang serakah, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berusaha membuat ekspresi wajahnya setenang mungkin.

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar 'penghinaan' itu. "Serakah." Ia menjedanya dengan satu tarikan napas panjang, "Kau benar. Seharusnya aku bisa puas dan bahagia karena hidup bersamamu."

"Aku tidak melihat peluang bahwa perkataanmu akan mengembalikan keadaan seperti dulu."

"Apa aku benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan?" kali ini Sungmin memberikan sorot mata permohonan yang dalam untuk menembus dinding pertahanan Kyuhyun. Keyakinannya masih begitu besar bahwa mereka berdua masih memiliki kesempatan. Sesulit apapun itu, mereka pernah begitu saling mencintai.

"Jangan pernah mencoba, Sungmin. Untuk kali ini kau mungkin tidak hanya akan melukaiku."

"Aku juga terluka, Kyuhyun!" Suara Sungmin sedikit meninggi karena emosi yang tertahan. "Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya sekarang? Aku akan berlutut padamu jika perlu."

"Lee Sungmin—"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu. Akan kulakuan apapun. Pernikahan ini hanya omong kosong, Kyuhyun. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh wanita itu sekalipun."

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa denganmu? Sungmin, apa kau tidak sadar jika saat ini kau sudah seperti orang jahat?"

"Aku tidak peduli, asal itu bisa membuatku kembali bersamamu. Kyuhyun-ah… aku masih mencintaimu."

"Aku sudah memiliki dia."

"Tapi kau belum cukup mengenalnya. Dia mungkin saja orang yang berbahaya. Aku sudah mendengarnya. Dia hampir membunuh orang di jalan, bukan?"

"Kau menyelidikinya?" Kyuhyun kini menggeram. Pikirannya begitu buruk karena kini Sungmin sudah berani mencampuri kehidupannya.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu."

"Dan kau pikir itu semua akan membuatku kembali padamu?!" Suara Kyuhyun tidak kalah tinggi. Beruntung karena mereka ada di kamar perawatan kelas utama dengan kualitas _dinding_ yang sangat baik. "Sadarlah, Sungmin!"

"Kyhyun-ah, Kita sudah mengorbankan banyak hal untuk bisa bersama dulu—"

"Kyuhyun tidak akan mengorbankan apapun lagi mulai saat ini."

Perkataan itu bukan berasal dari Sungmin ataupun Kyuhyun. Seseorang saat ini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Entah sudah berapa lama, namun sepertinya cukup untuk bisa mendengar apapun yang sudah dua orang tersebut bicarakan.

"Nathan." Entah kenapa Kyuhyun begitu terkejut. Begitu pula dengan pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tahu? Kisah cinta Romeo dan Juliet sudah tidak keren lagi sekarang. " Ryeowook berjalan mengitari ranjang Kyuhyun dan mendekati Sungmin. "Dua orang yang saling mencintai sudah seharusnya bahagia. Tapi kalian tidak bisa hidup hanya dengan cinta, dan mengorbankan banyak hal itu hanya pekerjaan yang sia-sia."

Pemuda itu menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

"Dan Jika kau ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangku, akan kuberitahukan satu hal lagi." Ryeowook mengikis jarak wajahnya dengan Sungmin hingga mereka begitu dekat.

"Aku tidak suka seseorang menyentuh milikku. Jadi singkirkan tanganmu dari Kyuhyun."

oOo

Jungsoo terbangun dini hari setelah beberapa mimpi mendatangi tubuhnya. Tidak yakin apa yang sebenarnya dia impikan saat itu. Beberapa memang terlihat sedikit buruk, namun terus diselingi dengan sesuatu yang membahagiakan. Sudah sejak lama malamnya selalu dilengkapi mimpi buruk tentang masa lalu. Wajah seorang anak laki-laki yang terus saja menangis dan meminta tolong padanya selalu muncul dalam tidur. Sebuah rasa bersalah yang tidak pernah berujung dan terus menuntut balas.

Namun hari ini, malam ini, mimpi itu berubah. Jungsoo seperti melihat sebuah senyuman dan mendengar tawa riang dalam kepalanya. Wajah sang adik… untuk pertama kalinya tersenyum di dalam mimpinya.

Berbeda dari malam-malam sebelumnya yang selalu memaksanya menelan beberapa pil tidur untuk menyingkirkan kenangan buruk dalam bunga tidur, kali ini seperti ada sebuah kelegaan dalam hatinya. Kecemasan yang menjadi _teman_ tidur seperti tidak ia rasakan sama sekali.

 _"Aku tidak tahu alasannya, tapi menyenangkan bisa bicara denganmu."_

Perkataan itu terus berulang di kepalanya, bersanding dengan senyuman manis yang sepertinya terekam dengan sangat baik dalam lensa penglihatannya.

Nathan Kim O'Connel. Nama yang asing bagi seorang Park Jungsoo. Tapi tidak seperti namanya, pertemuan pertama dengan pemuda itu begitu membekas. Jika dipikirkan, semua begitu aneh, tidak ada yang menarik dari sebuah obrolan canggung, namun Jungsoo tidak bisa beranjak dari satu kalimat terakhir sebelum mereka berpisah. Juga senyuman itu… ia sangat yakin bahwa senyuman dalam mimpinya sama dengan milik Nathan.

Dan tanpa sadar ia pun tersenyum. Menikmati saat-saat melankolis tidak begitu buruk, pikirnya.

Ponselnya berdering. Namun suasana hatinya tidak begitu buruk untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Aku tidak bergadang, Bibi. Hanya terbangun karena mimpi."

[ _Omo,_ kau mimpi buruk lagi?]

Suara seorang wanita paruh baya mengisi gendang telinganya. Ia bersumpah sangat lega bahwa wanita inilah yang menghubunginya sekarang.

"Hmm… kali ini tidak begitu. Bisa kukatakan bahwa mimpiku tadi cukup indah jika dibandingkan malam-malam sebelumnya."

[Ada apa ini? Apa Jaksa Park sedang tersenyum sekarang? Aku seperti bisa melihat lesung pipimu dari sini.]

Kali ini Jungsoo benar-benar tersenyum. "Aku sangat senang bahwa kali ini kau menelepon bukan untuk mengomel, Bibi."

[Itu karena aku sangat mencemaskanmu, anak nakal.]

Pria itu tetap pada senyumannya dan menikmati setiap helaan napas seseorang yang sudah beberapa tahun ini menggantikan sosok seorang ibu yang sangat ia impikan. Bibi Seo adalah seorang kepala rumah tangga yang merawat keluarganya. Wanita itu bergabung dalam keluarganya bersamaan ketika ia kembali dari pendidikannya di luar negeri.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Alih-alih menggoda, Jungsoo justru membisikkan sesuatu yang langsung membuat wanita itu terdiam di seberang sana. "Aku ingin sekali makan masakanmu lagi. Rasanya sudah begitu lama, bukan begitu bibi?"

[Dasar anak nakal. Kau tidak akan kelaparan seperti ini kalau menuruti perkataanku untuk pulang.] Wanita itu membentak dengan nada haru yang tidak dapat disembunyikan. Kerinduan begitu menggerayangi kedua orang yang dipisahkan jutaan radiasi telekomunikasi itu.

"Belum saatnya, Bibi. Aku harus mengurus beberapa hal di sini. Tapi jika kau mau menemuiku di luar rumah, aku akan sangat senang."

[Ayahmu tidak akan mengizinkan. Kau tahu itu.]

Seketika senyuman itu berubah menjadi kebencian yang teramat dalam. Akan terdengar lebih baik jika saja kata 'ayah' tidak pernah disebutkan. Karena kenyataannya adalah ia sudah kehilangan sosok itu dari sejak waktu yang sangat lama. Tidak ada lagi 'ayah' di rumah. Satu-satunya pria paruh baya yang katanya terus saja meminta dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah bukanlah seorang ayah.

Jungsoo lebih suka menyebutnya sebagai monster.

"Bagaimana kesehatanmu? Apa kau masih sering mengeluh sakit kepala?" Jungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia benar-benar tidak suka membicarakan orang 'itu'.

[Aku wanita yang sangat kuat. Khawatirkan saja dirimu. Kau ini, terakhir kali aku mengirim orang untuk mengisi persediaan makananmu, mereka bilang menemukan banyak sekali bahan makanan yang sudah kadaluarsa.]

Jungsoo tertawa. "Akhirnya kau mengomel juga. Itu semua karena aku jarang makan di rumah, Bibi. Terlalu sering ada di kantor."

[Walaupun begitu kau masih harus tetap menjaga kesehatan, dan mulailah dengan makananmu setiap hari. Besok aku akan mengirim makanan kesukaanmu. Jadi jangan katakan kalau kau akan seharian ada di luar rumah. _Samgyetang_ bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau simpan sampai berbulan-bulan.]

"Akan sangat menyenangkan jika kau bisa membawanya sendiri."

[Kau pikir aku tidak mau? Dasar… Aku akan tutup teleponnya. Istirahatlah.]

"Selamat malam, Bibi."

Terkadang, kasih sayang seorang ibu tidak harus datang dari mereka yang menyandang identitas sebagai 'ibu'. Dan Jungsoo masih selalu merasa beruntung karena ia bisa mendapatkanya walau hanya dari seorang kepala rumah tangga.

oOo

Ryeowook memarkirkan _Hyunday_ hitam pekat itu dengan apik di basement apartemen tempat tinggalnya. Ia memenangkan perdebatan tentang kemana Kyuhyun akan pulang setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Menurutnya Kyuhyun masih memerlukan perawatan untuk pemulihan, dan apartemennya memiliki hampir segala hal yang diperlukan. Ryeowook bahkan membawa pulang beberapa alat terapi otot dari rumah sakit.

Ya. Walau bagaimanapun itu rumah sakitnya. Tidak akan ada yang melarang jika ia melakukan hal tersebut.

"Setidaknya aku harus mampir ke rumah untuk berkemas." Kyuhyun masih duduk dan belum berniat melepas sabuk pengamannya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook sibuk mengeluarkan kursi roda dari bagasi mobil dan memasangnya agar bisa dipakai. Kemudian mendekati sisi mobil dimana Kyuhyun masih ada di dalam dan mengetuk kacanya. "Kau mau seharian di sana?" ujarnya agak jengkel. Energinya sudah benar-benar terkuras akibat adu mulut di rumah sakit tadi. Entah apa yang membuat orang itu bersikeras pulang ke rumahnya sementara untuk berdiri saja masih harus dibantu.

Sebenarnya bukan hal sulit bagi Ryeowook untuk tinggal di sana. Hanya saja, pergerakannya di rumah itu masih sedikit terbatas. Ia tidak bermaksud merendahkan perabotan yang Kyuhyun punya, hanya saja Ryeowook berpikir bahwa lelaki itu akan cepat pulih jika berada di rumahnya.

Kyuhyun akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan keluar dari sana. Pria itu masih membutuhkan sedikit bantuan untuk menggerakkan kakinya dan Ryeowook dengan sigap memapah tubuhnya untuk duduk nyaman di atas kursi roda. "Aku bisa jalan kaki, Ryeowook."

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya, "Tentu saja. Aku hanya ingin menghemat waktu tempuh karena sudah sangat lapar."

Ryeowook membawa Kyuhyun menuju pintu apartemennya melewati _lift_ yang ada di pintu samping gedung. Kotak besi itu kosong ketika mereka naik, dan itu dimanfaatkan pria yang satunya untuk bicara lagi.

"Ryeowook-ah, anak buahku mungkin akan datang ke sini untuk membicarakan kasus kami." Kyuhyun masih berusaha melobi.

Ryeowook lagi-lagi menghela napas, "Kita sudah membicarakannya tiga kali, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak keberatan jika mereka memang datang untuk masalah pekerjaan."

"Kau tidak tahu betapa berisiknya mereka."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau pasti akan merasa terganggu."

"Saat ini kau lebih menggangguku. Jadi bisakah kita memiliki perjalanan-menuju-rumah yang tenang?"

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, menatap Ryeowook yang kini ekspresinya terlihat kesal. "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya bergerak merapikan pakaian Ryeowook yang sebetulnya sangat tidak perlu.

"Tidak."

"Kau masih marah." Kali ini bukan pertanyaan.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Baiklah… baik… aku diam. Tapi…" pria itu menggantung kalimatnya.

"Tapi apa?"

"Tidak bisakah kau memberikan sebuah ciuman untukku? Hari ini aku belum mendapatkan satupun."

Kedua mata Ryeowook terpejam sejenak untuk kemudian menatap Kyuhyun yang kini memandangnya dengan sorot mata seekor anjing kecil yang menginginkan sentuhan majikannya. Ia lemah dengan hal itu, Kyuhyun selalu berhasil melancarkan jurus andalannya. Kemudian setelah menimang sebentar, Ryeowook menunduk dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Kyuhyun dan menciumnya dengan gerakan lembut.

Tepat saat mereka selesai, lift berdenting dan membuka pintunya, mengantarkan mereka pada lantai tujuan. Lalu Ryeowook berbisik dan menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat.

" _Welcome home._ "

oOo

"Kau tidak mau ikut?" Kyuhyun baru saja menyamankan dirinya di dalam _bath-up_ yang diisi dengan air hangat dicampur aroma yang menyenangkan. Ryeowook memilihkan _lavender_ sebagai salah satu dari sekian banyak metode terapi Kyuhyun selama beberapa hari, dan tentu saja pria itu menyukainya.

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum, tangannya mulai membasuh Kyuhyun dengan air di sana. Diam-diam memuja betapa halus kulit di bawah tangannya, dan betapa kuat otot-otot yang terbentuk di balik kulit tersebut. Kyuhyun mungkin bukan pria yang memiliki tubuh kekar bak seorang pelatih di sebuah pusat kebugaran. Tapi berdasarkan pengamatannya, sosok di hadapannya saat ini sudah begitu ideal dan merupakan mimpi indah untuk setiap wanita.

"Ayolah, aku bosan kalau harus menunggumu di atas tempat tidur sementara kau telanjang seorang diri di dalam kamar mandi. Kita bisa menghemat waktu dengan mandi bersama." Kyuhyun kembali merayunya.

Terkadang, kebutuhan biologis mendesaknya untuk bertindak kurang ajar seperti ini. Ryeowook betul-betul bersikap sulit selama merawatnya. Orang itu begitu berhati-hati dengan apa yang harus Kyuhyun lakukan. Tidak memperbolehkan ini dan itu, bahkan demi sebuah 'pencegahan', Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk tidur setelah Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah terlelap.

Tapi sekuat apapun mereka menahannya, keinginan itu justru datang lebih sering.

"Angkat tanganmu." Ryeowook memerintahkan.

Kyuhyun hampir saja memprotes, namun ia segera menurut saat melihat Ryeowook mendelik padanya. Ia mengangkat kedua tangan ke udara dan membiarkan Ryeowook menghitung dari satu sampai tiga puluh.

"Dua puluh sembilan… tiga puluh."

Sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun masih mengangkat tangannya. "Kau bisa menghitung lagi dari awal. Aku bisa melakukannya tiga kali lipat sekarang."

Alih-alih menjawab, Ryeowook justru berdiri. Ia tidak melepaskan tatapannya pada Kyuhyun—yang juga menatapnya lapar. Pria itu mulai melucuti pakaian sedikit demi sedikit. Ia sangat menikmati bagaimana Kyuhyun berubah menjadi tidak sabar karena gerakannya yang lambat saat melepas kaos, celana panjang, dan terakhir pakaian dalamnya.

Jantung Kyuhyun mulai berdebar kencang ketika Ryeowook bergabung dengannya di dalam bak mandi. Napasnya menjadi sangat berat saat merasakan pemuda itu bergoyang di pangkal pahanya. Ketegangan langsung menyeruak hebat di sekitar pinggang. "Kau sangat berbahaya, sayang." Bisiknya.

Ryeowook sudah berada di pangkuan Kyuhyun dan merasakan hembusan napas yang panas ketika pria di belakangnya mulai mengecup pundaknya yang telanjang. Kedua mata itu terpejam menikmati sensasi aroma bersamaan dengan kehangatan tubuh Kyuhyun di dalam air. Tanpa sadar ia menekuk lutunya saat bersandar pada dada Kyuhyun, membuka sedikit kaki dan membelai sesuatu yang sedari tadi sudah mengganjal bokokngnya. Milik Kyuhyun sudah sangat keras dan ia sangat yakin hal itu sudah berlangsung bahkan sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam bak mandi.

Genggamannya begitu penuh dengan ukuran yang luar biasa. Walaupun sangat yakin bahwa benda tersebut pernah merasukii tubuhnya sebelum ini, Ryeowook tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Dia mengingat percintaan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, namun tidak yakin dengan detailnya. Hal itu sedikit membuatnya cemas.

Kyuhyun menahan diri untuk tidak _lepas_ terlalu cepat walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, jemari Ryeowook pada bagian sensitifnya sudah membuat akal sehatnya hilang. Samar-samar ia mendengar Ryeowook berkata pelan "Inikah yang kau inginkan?" dan merasakan bahwa napasnya semakin berat. Tangannya masih bermain pada pusara Ryeowook. Pria itu bergerak-gerak gelisah dan Kyuhyun tahu bahwa saat ini Ryeowook tengah menggigit bibirnya.

"Jangan coba-coba menyembunyikan teriakan-teriakan kecil itu dariku, Ryeowook. Mereka milikku."

Ryeowook merasakan bahwa saat ini kedua tangan Kyuhyun mulai menjajah tubuhnya. Tangan kanan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada milik Kyuhyun, lalu tangan kiri mencubit putingnya secara bergantian. Ryeowook melenguh ketika libidonya meningkat tajam, ia sudah tak kuasa lagi membendung. "Aaahhh…" mulutnya terbuka dan satu tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram pinggiran bak mandi.

"Lihat aku, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun memerintahkan dengan suara yang terdengar seksi di telinga Ryeowook. Kemudian setelah mendapati pemuda itu menoleh, segera saja mulutnya meraup bibir yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah sangat lembab dan menggoda. Ia berusaha memberikan ciuman terbaik saat itu, ciuman yang terlalu basah dan seksi. "Aku sudah jadi anak baik menunggu saat ini tiba sambil membayangkannya. Membayangkan suara yang akan kau buat ketika aku bercinta denganmu."

Ryeowook tidak menyahut. Pemuda itu sibuk menyeimbangkan ciuman mereka dengan lenguhan-lenguannya yang memabukkan.

"Membayangkan bagaimana kau memohon padaku dan berteriak seperti malam itu. Kumohon Ryeowook, aku ingin mendengar suaramu, suaramu yang memintaku untuk melakukan semua hal untuk membuatmu berteriak."

"Kyuhyun." Ryeowook mengangkat pinggulnya, merasakan tangan Kyuhyun di bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi dan terlindungi. Benar. Ia menginginkan Kyuhyun melakukan itu semua. Ia ingin Kyuhyun menjadi alasannya malam ini untuk berteriak. Ryeowook menginginkannya. Ryeowook sangat ingin Kyuhyun berada di dalam tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menggunakan energi yang masih mungkin ada untuk mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook. Mereka bertukar posisi tanpa melepaskan ciuman. Saat ini Ryeowook ada di bawah tubuh Kyuhyun, mereka berciuman seperti dua orang kanibal yang lapar dengan persediaan daging yang terbatas. Keduanya berebut untuk mendominasi gerakan. Kyuhyun menyentuh sesuatu di bawah sana yang masih terasa sempit. Ia mulai menggunakan jarinya membuka sebuah jalan yang akan membuat mereka mencapai puncak surga dunia. Ketika tangannya mulai menerobos masuk, ciuman mereka terlepas karena Ryeowook berteriak.

Demi semua rasa sakit yang pernah ia dapatkan setelah malam pertama dengan Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak pernah sekalipun mengingatnya.

Namun sekarang ia mengingat semuanya.

"Ryoewook."

Pria itu membuang muka, tidak mampu menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Entah rasa sakit atau malu atau bahkan keduanya, Ryeowook merasakan tangan Kyuhyun membawa kembali wajah mereka untuk saling berhadapan. "Lihat aku." Ujar Kyuhyun memohon.

Ryeowook membuka mulutnya, "Bagaimana… bagaimana jika aku melupakannya lagi?" tanyanya pedih. Rasanya seperti ia tak mau lagi kehilangan kenangan paling penting bersama Kyuhyun.

Jawaban tidak langsung diberikan. Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menikmati keindahan wajah Ryeowook lebih detail. Matanya yang akan selalu bersinar dan meyakinkannya, bibir yang akan selalu tersenyum dan mengucapkan kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, serta hidung yang akan terus mengeluarkan tanda-tanda kehidupan di setiap tidur indahnya. Semua itu miliknya. Hanya miliknya. "Aku mengingat semuanya. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Kyuhyun menekan lubang tubuh Ryeowook dengan apa yang mungkin ia sebut sebagai tongkat besi. Tubuh Ryeowook menegang karena rasa sakit yang hebat. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Sebuah teriakan meluncur dari bibirnya yang basah dan bengkak. "Aku menginginkanmu. Tuhanku… Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Kyuhyun." Kyuhyun mendorong lagi tubuhnya untuk bisa masuk secara menyeluruh, menahan napasnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu—"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun. Jangan berhenti."

Kesepakatan sudah terjalin, dan tanpa ragu Kyuhyun mulai menggerakkan punggungnya. Riak air dalam kolam kecil tersebut bergerak tak tentu arah dan semakin bergolak seiring dengan kecepatan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Ryeowook mencoba menggigit bibir untuk mengurangi sedikit teriakan-teriakan kecil yang jumlahnya pun sudah tidak dapat dihitung lagi. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dan sesuatu di bawah sana bagai terkoyak. Namun ia tidak ingin semua itu berhenti. Ryeowook bersumpah sangat menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak ingin membaginya dengan apapun, apalagi siapapun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Pundak Kyuhyun bergetar ketika merasakan ledakan di bawah perutnya. Seolah seluruh energi surut dari tubuhnya, ia menjatuhkan diri di atas tubuh Ryeowook yang keadaanya juga tidak jauh berbeda. Mereka berbaring di dalam genangan yang sudah bercampur dengan sperma, beristirahat dan menikmati puncak kelegaan dari birahi yang meluap-luap.

"Ini lebih hebat dari yang pertama kali." Kyuhyun berucap masih dengan napasnya yang memburu.

"Sepertinya aku akan marah jika tidak mengingat ini."

"Cobalah untuk tidak melupakannya. Ini hanya permintaan, bukan perintah."

Ryeowook tertawa pelan, ia menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang kelelahan namun tampak begitu menggairahkan. "Aku mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh tadi."

Lalu mereka kembali berciuman, dan kali ini seperti semacam _cooling down._ "Aku akan mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih aneh. Aku lebih mencintaimu, Ryeowook."

oOo

Ryeowook merutuki dirinya karena sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak. Keadaan tubuhnya lebih buruk dari pada saat ia pertama kali melakukan latihan fisik di pusat kebugaran. Sementara itu pria yang saat ini tengah menatapnya justru tidak berhenti tersenyum. Tentu saja. Lelaki _sialan_ ini sudah mendapatkan apa yang sangat dia inginkan. Tubuhnya. Dan benar-benar _sialan_ karena Ryeowook kini mengingatnya dengan baik. Setiap detailnya. Tanpa cela.

"Hentikan, Ryeowook. Memangnya kau mau seharian di tempat tidur?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat sosok Ryeowook yang seperti seekor kucing. Menggulung diri dalam selimut tebal dan meringkuk.

"Memangnya salah siapa ini?" Ryeowook berujar dari balik selimut. Suaranya jadi terdengar sangat kecil.

Ada alasan kenapa malam _kedua_ terasa lebih hebat. Kau tidak akan melakukannya sekali, tapi berkali-kali. Dan itu juga alasan mengapa Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan senyuman gila itu dari wajahnya sampai sekarang.

Mereka melakukannya lagi ketika berdiri di bawah _shower_. Saat sedang berbilas. Kemudian melanjutkannya di atas ranjang. Dan ketika bahkan ranjang sudah dalam keadaan tidak layak _huni,_ mereka kembali melakukannya di lantai dengan hanya beralaskan sebuah karpet tebal. Walau tidak cukup tebal bagi Ryeowook. Tulangnya terasa bagai diremuk.

"Ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untukmu." Kyuhyun mencoba menarik selimut tersebut. Tapi Ryeowook memegangnya begitu kuat.

"Isshh… aku lapar… tapi…"

"Tapi apa?"

"Aku tidak mau makan tanpa mengenakan pakaian. Kau akan menyerangku lagi nanti."

Kemudian gelak tawa Kyuhyun terdengar seantero rumah besar itu.

oOo

Kyuhyun berlari kembali ke dalam rumah karena meninggalkan sesuatu. Ia mengacak-acak isi tas besarnya untuk mencari sebuah pena. Hari ini dirinya akan pergi ke tempat keluarga mendiang komisaris Lee Joosok. Jungsoo akan ada di sana juga untuk mewawancarai. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia menggunakan teknologi untuk merekam pembicaraan yang berlangsung, namun tetap saja, ingatannya akan lebih berguna jika ia menuliskan semua itu dengan tangannya sendiri.

Ketika akhirnya tidak menemukan benda tersebut di dalam tas, Kyuhyun mulai memandang berkeliling dan melihat kalau pintu ruang baca Ryeowook terbuka. Pasti dia menyimpan pulpen di sini, pikirnya saat memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari di atas meja dan membuka setiap laci ketika tidak sengaja lengannya menggeser sebuah lampu meja. Namun ada hal yang lebih membuatnya terkejut karena selain lampu itu tentu saja bergeser, sesuatu di bawah meja yang tadinya terkunci juga bergeser.

Dengan ragu pria itu mulai mendekati laci rahasia tersebut. Jika saja Ryeowook ada di rumah, ia mungkin hanya akan berteriak dan langsung bertanya tempat apa itu. Namun saat ini pemilik rumah sudah pergi dari tadi pagi dan rasa penasaran Kyuhyun—beserta harapan besarnya untuk menemukan sebuah pulpen di dalam sana membuat ia menarik tuas laci dan melihat lebih jelas.

Dahinya berkerut karena menemukan tumpukan kertas lusuh yang mirip seperti denah. Kyuhyun memperhatikan dengan seksama denah itu, dan ia seperti pernah melihatnya.

Lalu saat dadanya mulai bergemuruh dengan penemuan tersebut, ia kemudian melihat judul kecil dari gambarnya.

Di sana tertulis 'Gudang Haluen'.

Seakan tidak cukup, Kyuhyun kembali merogoh laci tersebut dan menemukan sebuah ponsel. Ia tidak perlu mengingat untuk benda persegi itu karena seberapa banyak waktu yang telah ia lewatkan, Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah melupakan benda yang sudah 'bertanda' ini.

Sebuah ponsel dengan _cashing_ ukiran huruh K dan S. Ia membelinya dua tahun yang lalu sebagai hadiah ulang tahun seseorang.

Ulang tahun Sungmin.

Ponsel itu milik Lee Sungmin.

oOo

 _ **Masih ingat Gudang Haluen? kalau lupa silahkan baca lagi 3rd Cap kkk~**_

 _ **Well,, tidak lama untuk chapter ini karena saya tidak mikir untuk bikinnya hahaha. Jadi maafkeun kalo ada banyak typo, apalagi di bagian ehm..-nya hihi... gak sanggup basah 2 kali soalnya.**_

 _ **thanks udah mau ikut pindah di sini yah. soalnya kalau dilihat2 disini gak bakalan terganggu sama yang namanya blocking website macem kayak di situs sebelumnya itu. Dan kalau di sini, kalau ada komentar berbentuk pertanyaan bisa langsung saya balas. ya tentu aja tanpa mengurangi kode etik spoiler haha.**_

 _ **oke.. ditunggu feedbacknya...**_

 _ **dan makasih udah baca fic ini**_


	12. 12th Cap

**1** **2** **th** **Cap**

Ryeowook menatap ponsel di atas meja kerjanya. Sudah hampir dua jam ia berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadinya di rumah. Jam dinding menunjuk pada angka dua belas. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum waktu dimana sang putri semalam dalam kisah Cinderella harus segera pulang.

Tidak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan dari Kyuhyun. Seluruh pesan singkatnya bahkan belum dibaca. Walaupun pria itu sebelumnya memang sudah mengatakan bahwa ia akan sibuk seharian, Ryeowook masih belum bisa mengerti kenapa sama sekali tidak ada panggilan.

Jari-jarinya mulai bergerak gelisah dan hal itu sedikit membuatnya heran. Ia tidak pernah segugup ini saat menantikan seseorang. Atau mungkin… ia baru merasakan lagi bagaimana gugupnya saat menunggu. Otaknya tidak mengenali rasa ini, namun seluruh tubuhnya seperti mengingat semua.

Ryeowook mencoba menenangkan diri dengan sesapan demi sesapan anggur putih. Tanpa sadar ia sudah menghabiskan hampir setengah botol minuman fermentasi tersebut. Tubuhnya mulai hangat, bahkan cenderung panas. Sekali lagi jarinya mengetuk layar ponsel untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun dan berharap tidak ada lagi suara operator yang menjawab panggilannya. Ryeowook bersumpah, ia mulai membenci suara protokol wanita di mesin itu.

Namun segera saja ia terlonjak saat akhirnya suara bass yang indah mengalun menggantikan mesin penjawab.

[Halo?] Kyuhyun menyapa dari seberang telepon.

Ryeowook tidak menyadari jika kini ia tersenyum lega. "Akhirnya kau yang menjawab." Ia berseru haru, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraan dalam nada suaranya. "Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?"

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menjawab. Seperti Kyuhyun sudah menerima sebuah pertanyaan yang sulit hingga harus berpikir. [Maafkan aku…]

Buncahan kelegaan tadi segera berganti dengan kekhawatiran kecil. Ryeowook menangkap rasa yang aneh dari jawaban Kyuhyun. Bukankah ia hanya menanyakan kenapa ponsel Kyuhyun tidak aktif? Lalu kenapa dia menjawab seperti itu? Permintaan maaf Kyuhyun terdengar salah di telinganya. "Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya lembut.

Lagi. Kyuhyun mengambil waktu tiga detik yang terasa lebih panjang dari waktu menghangatkan sebuah nasi instan di dalam oven. [Tentu saja.]

Jawaban tersebut memang tepat, namun Ryeowook tetap menangkap sebuah kejanggalan dari nada suara Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Kyuhyun tengah tertekan dengan kasusunya. Pria itu hanya lelah dan pekerjaan memaksanya agar terus fokus. Kyuhyun seringkali terganggu dengan banyaknya ketidaksesuaian dalam kasusnya. Hal itu sering membuatnya bersikap dingin. Bahkan pada Ryeowook sekalipun.

"Kau… sudah makan?" Akhirnya Ryeowook mencoba tidak terdengar menyudutkan. Ia hanya khawatir karena ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun tidak menghubungi ketika mereka tidak sedang bersama. Rasanya memang aneh. Tapi mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali seseorang hampir saja membunuh Kyuhyun, Ryeowook tidak bisa menampik bagaimana ketakutan terus saja menguasai dirinya.

[Sudah. Minho membeli beberapa _burger_ untuk kami… dan segelas kopi.]

Ryeowook diam sejenak mencoba menyelami arti dari setiap kata yang terdengar dari Kyuhyun. Namun terus gagal karena ia hanya membuat dirinya semakin mencintai suara tersebut. Alkohol mugkin sedikit banyak sudah membuat kerja otaknya melemah dan akhirnya sebagian besar dikendalikan oleh emosi. Dalam hati terus saja mengucapkan kalimat _terima kasih_ karena akhirnya ia bisa mendengar suara itu lagi setelah seharian. Tanpa sadar Ryeowook memejamkan kedua mata dan hanya ingin menikmati suara napas Kyuhyun yang terdengar samar dari _speaker_ dekat telinganya. Tubuhnya bersandar pada punggung kursi seolah posisi itu adalah yang terbaik setelah berjam-jam duduk di sana. Dan tentu saja, semua berkat Kyuhyun.

[Kau belum tidur? Ini sudah sangat larut.] akhirnya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan karena tidak juga mendengar Ryeowook bicara lagi.

"Aku menunggumu." Ryeowook menjawab masih sambil terpejam. "Aku menunggumu seharian ini."

[…]

Kyuhyun berdiri bersandar di dinding dekat pintu perpustakaan pribadi Ryeowook. Ia berdiri di sana cukup lama. Cukup untuk mengawasi apa yang Ryeowook lakukan dengan ponselnya yang tidak berdering—menunggu balasan pesan-pesan darinya, menunggu panggilan darinya.

Penemuannya pagi hari ini membuatnya kacau. Jungsoo bahkan menegurnya karena tidak fokus saat melakukan wawancara. Yang ia lakukan seharian ini hanya termenung hingga membuat ketiga anak buahnya pun lebih menyuruh Kyuhyun pulang daripada menghancurkan penyelidikan. Ia sudah keluar dari kantor sebelum pukul enam sore dan memilih apartemennya sendiri untuk pulang dan mencoba memikirkan banyak hal.

Akal sehat Kyuhyun sempat berencana untuk menyelidiki semuanya secara diam-diam dan mengetahui kebenaran apa yang ada di balik semua ini. Memorinya mengulang kembali bagaimana dirinya dan Ryewook bisa bertemu. Kejadian-kejadian menegangkan dan hampir seperti sebuah kebetulan kembali terpampang dan baru ia sadari bahwa semuanya begitu janggal. Tentang bagaimana ia kehilangan sebuah petunjuk penting kasus dan membuat ia dan tim-nya hampir saja kehilangan nyawa. Yang kemudian diketahui bahwa seseorang menukarnya. Seseorang yang sempat mencuri tas dan mengembalikannya lagi, yang kemudian muncul kembali ketika dirinya berada di pinggir jurang kematian.

Lalu Ryeowook muncul, sebagai sebuah nama yang harus ia cari sebagai petunjuk lain, dan berakhir karena tidak ada jejak tentang keberadaannya di negara ini.

Dan… Tuhan seperti sudah menggariskan skenario yang hebat. Ia bertemu dengan 'Ryeowook' yang sebenarnya memiliki nama Nathan di kartu identitas dan jatuh cinta. Kemudian sejak saat itu, semua hal menjadi tidak penting baginya.

Sosok Ryeowook yang seperti dua sisi dari keping uang membuat Kyuhyun semakin terjebak dalam hidupnya. Di satu sisi, ia mulai mengenal banyak orang hebat dan segala tingkah anehnya. Namun ketika ia merasa sudah begitu mengenal seorang Nathan Kim O'Connell, sesuatu seperti menyadarkannya bahwa yang sebenarnya adalah ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu ruang rahasia yang menyimpan lebih banyak hal tentang Ryeowook. Tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke dalamnya.

Seperti saat ini… Kyuhyun hanya berdiri di pintu dan menyaksikan bagaimana Ryeowook begitu frustasi karena menantikan kedatangannya.

[Aku menunggumu seharian ini.]

Walaupun begitu dekat, ia dapat merasakan jika suara Ryeowook sangat jauh dari tempatnya kini berada.

"Kau sudah makan malam?" dari kejauhan Kyuhyun memandang meja makan yang penuh dengan hidangan. Terlihat sangat spesial. Pria itu bahkan menyediakan sebotol anggur merah yang sangat Kyuhyun suka. Ryeowook benar-benar menunggunya.

[Sudah.] Tentu saja itu bohong. [Aku tidak sanggup kelaparan, jadi makan duluan.]

Dada Kyuhyun terasa sakit ketika untuk pertama kalinya mendengar sebuah kebohongan dari mulut Ryeowook. Pria itu hampir tak kuasa membayangkan lebih banyak dusta yang akan terbongkar nantinya.

"Seharusnya kau juga tidur saja. Kau bisa makan tanpaku, mungkin kau juga harus mencoba tidur saat aku tidak ada." Kyuhyun memejamkan mata selama beberapa detik sebelum kembali melihat Ryeowook di dalam sana menggeleng.

[Aku tidak ingin merasakannya lagi. Sudah cukup menderita selama terapi. Aku tidak mau tidur tanpa melihatmu langsung.]

"Kenapa seperti itu?"

Ryeowook tertawa pelan. Alkohol sudah benar-benar menguasai dirinya. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin tersiksa.

[Tidak tahu.] Ryeowook menghela napas berat. Pria itu seperti menahan sebuah isakan yang tertahan. [Mungkin… karena sekarang aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kim Ryeowook tidak bisa hidup tanpa Cho Kyuhyun…]

Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menimbulkan suara gaduh dari pintu berat ruang perpustakan. Hal tersebut membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi duduk di dalam sana menoleh dan terkejut. Dengan masih menggenggam ponsel yang menempelkan di sebelah telinganya, Ryeowook terdiam menatap sosok yang semakin lama semakin mendekat.

Langkah demi langkah walaupun begitu berat, Kyuhyun akhirnya sanggup pada tujuannya. Ryeowook. Ia meraih wajah yang sudah terlihat letih tersebut dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di sana.

Selama beberapa detik mereka menikmati sentuhan lembut masing-masing. Seperti dua insan yang sudah terpisah begitu lama hingga kerinduan begitu mendominasi sebuah cumbuan. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Ryeowook, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Demi Tuhan, ini bahkan tidak sampai dua puluh empat jam mereka tidak bertemu.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai mengganti menu makan malammu dengan _wine_?" Kyuhyun bertanya setelah akhirnya mereka bisa melepas ciuman dengan ketidak-relaan. Walaupun begitu, ia masih bisa merasakan aroma minuman mahal tersebut berpindah ke dalam mulutnya.

Ryeowook diam saja. Ia hanya menatap Kyuhyun. Tidak yakin apakah ini hanya mimpi karena kepalanya mulai terasa sangat berat.

"Setengah botol _wine._ Kalau aku memelukmu seperti ini terus, kau akan segera mengotori pakaianku dengan cairan muntah."

"Kau sengaja mematikan ponselmu." Ryeowook berucap tanpa sama sekali ada hubungannya dengan menu makan malam yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

Tidak ada cara untuk menyangkal, namun Kyuhyun juga tidak punya alasan untuk menjawab 'iya'.

"Apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan?"

Kyuhyun masih diam. Ia begitu bodoh karena sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkan sebuah jawaban. Setidaknya Ryeowook pasti butuh penjelasan. Walker mengatakan padanya bahwa Ryeowook sudah hampir gila ketika dirinya nyaris terbunuh oleh racun yang dipercaya dibuat hanya untuk komisaris Lee Joosok. Ryeowook juga sudah mengatakan padanya jika ia baru menyadari betapa berbahaya pekerjaannya sebagai seorang polisi. Dan sudah jelas jika kekhawatiran itu masih membuat Ryeowook sangat gugup.

"Maafkan aku…" akhirnya Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengulangi kalimat itu. Kalimat yang tidak ia ketahui telah menjadi kalimat paling Ryeowook benci.

Kemudian tiba-tiba saja Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dan membuat jarak di antara mereka berdua. "Aku bertanya padamu apa aku sudah melakukan kesalahan, dan kau _malah_ minta maaf." Pemuda itu mundur dengan langkah gontai karena mabuk. "Apa tidak ada jawaban yang bagus, Kyuhyun? Kau membuatku jadi orang jahat sekarang."

"Ryeowook—"

"Kenapa? Apa kau sedang balas dendam padaku? Aku ini egois, Kyuhyun. Aku mungkin pernah membuatmu bingung dan kesal dengan sikapku yang sering berubah. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukan hal yang sama padaku." Ryeowook mulai meracau tidak jelas. Konyol sebenarnya jika ia harus membahas soal tersebut sedangkan pagi ini dirinya terbangun dengan senyum bahagia karena habis melewati malam yang begitu hebat dengan Kyuhyun.

Namun tanpa Ryeowook ketahui, Kyuhyun bahkan menganggap perkataannya tiga kali lebih serius dari apapun. Karena memang ada hal yang lebih serius yang telah ia temukan.

Ryeowook akhirnya berbalik dan keluar dari perpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengikuti dengan cemas di belakangnya. Namun belum sampai ia memasuki pintu kamar mereka, Ryeowook sudah terjaduh karena kakinya menabrak sebuah meja kecil dan membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya yang memang tidak sedang bagus memburuk.

Kyuhyun sedikit terlambat, tapi tetap sigap menangkap tubuh Ryeowook sebelum kepalanya mendarat keras di lantai.

Ryeowook tertawa. Namun terdengar lebih pedih dari sebuah isakan. "Sudah lama aku tidak merasa seringan ini." Ia menatap Kyuhyun dan menarik tengkuk pemuda itu untuk mendapatkan sebuah ciuman singkat. "Ayo bercinta lagi denganku."

oOo

Sungmin menatap layar komputernya tanpa berkedip. Ia tengah berada dalam pertarungan batin antara percaya dan tidak dengan balasan _email_ yang ia dapat pagi ini.

To : Dr. Sungmin Lee

From : Casey O'Connell

Subject : (Application) Reset of Human Research for Mesothelioma – 2nd term

I am impressed seeing how you explained the second term of my Research and still going under humanity sense thoroughly.

I was agreed that not every human's diseases story will be counted only with human's body. Especially if it causing ignorance of people about the side effect under knife. But… I was wrong too. God's creature were never be simply descriptive. We could say, _If you got a cold, make sure you will take some antibiotic and the drug fever, not antidepresant_. And yes… I did put the test to a human. And yes (again), I completely success.

It should be shameful for me, but I would like to see you too in person. If it possible, I have schedule to catch one general study and it will be honored if a good doctor like you could be present at my (not a joke) class.

Save the date, December 29th 10.00-12.00 KST, at Cap-off University, Seoul, South Korea.

Hope will see you there. And thanks for the touchfull yet amazing letter.

Regard,

Casey O'Connell

[trans]

 _Aku sangat terkesan tentang bagaimana kau menjelaskan penelitian lanjutan milikku dan masih menjalaninya dengan rasa kemanusiaan._

 _Aku setuju bahwa tidak semua cerita tentang penyakit manusia harus dihubungkan hanya dengan tubuh manusia juga. Terlebih jika itu semua akan menyembunyikan efek samping dari ketidaktahuan orang-orang yang ada di bawah penelitianmu. Tapi… aku juga melakukan kesalahan. Ciptaan Tuhan tidak pernah bisa dijelakan dengan sederhana. Dengan kata lain, "Jika kau terserang flu, pastikan untuk minum antibiotik dan obat demam, bukan anti-depresi". Dan ya… aku sudah menguji penelitian kepada seorang manusia. Dan (lagi-lagi) ya, aku berhasil._

 _Sebenarnya ini sangat memalukan, tapi aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Jika memungkinkan, aku memiliki jadwal untuk memimpin sebuah perkuliahan umum, dan suatu kehormatan jika seorang dokter hebat sepertimu mau datang menghadiri perkuliahan 'sederhana' ini._

 _Catat tanggalnya. 29 Desember pukul 10.00-12.00 KST, bertempat di Cap-off University, Seoul, Korea Selatan._

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu, dan terima kasih untuk surat yang hebat namun menyentuh ini._

 _Salam,_

 _Casey O'Connell_

"Sunyoung-ah!"

Seorang wanita muda dengan pakaian dokter tergopoh memasuki ruangan Sungmin sambil terengah. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya dokter senior itu memanggil dengan suara lantang. Rasanya seperti dinding-dinding rumah sakit ini sudah tidak bisa menahan suaranya.

"Ya, Profesor!" Wanita itu langsung berdiri tegap di depan Sungmin.

"Kosongkan jadwalku tanggal dua puluh sembilan."

"Maaf?"

"Kau sudah tidak mengerti bahasa Korea?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja… tidak seperti biasanya…"

Sungmin tersenyum menatap sang junior sekaligus asistennya itu. "Aku ada kencan penting dengan seseorang."

Dan segera saja mulut wanita muda itu ternganga dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin katakan. Dalam hati, ia hanya perlu menjaga mulutnya agar berita ini tidak tersebar dan sampai pada telinga yang salah.

oOo

Kyuhyun sudah setengah jam terlambat saat sampai ke markas besar. Seperti halnya semalam, pagi ini Ryeowook bertingkah menyulitkan. Setelah memaksa untuk bercinta dengannya dalam keadaan setengah mabuk—yang pada akhirnya hanya berakhir dengan keduanya jatuh tertidur dalam keadaan telanjang tanpa melakukan apa-apa, pagi ini Ryeowook memperlihatkan efek paling menyebalkan dari kejahatan alkohol. Pria itu tidak berhenti memuntahkan isi perutnya hingga mungkin tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Dan yang paling membuatnya kacau adalah Ryeowook tidak ingin ditinggal. Ia tidak ingin berangkat ke rumah sakit atau kemanapun tapi juga tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian di rumah.

Tapi syukurlah hal itu tidak berlangsung sepanjang hari. Karena Kyuhyun akhirnya bisa memandikan Ryeowook yang terus saja melingkari tangannya dan memberikan pria itu sarapan semangkuk sup penghilang mabuk. Membuat Ryeowook akhirnya dapat mengembalikan sedikit kewarasannya. Namun karena sama sekali tidak punya tenaga untuk bekerja, akhirnya Kyuhyun memerintahkannya agar tetap ada di rumah. Ia bahkan menyempatkan diri berpesan pada bibi yang bekerja di apartemen Ryeowook sebelum berangkat.

Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Kyuhyun masih harus fokus pada apa yang akan ia lakukan. Walau bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan liar mengganggu tidurnya. Semua hal akan ia pastikan sendiri tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

Itulah sebabnya saat ini Kyuhyun tidak langsung datang ke ruangan menemui ketiga anak buahnya. Ia justru pergi ke bagian laboratorium forensik dan menemui seorang kenalan.

"Yesung hyung!"

Seorang pria yang lebih pendek dengan rambut hitam lurus—yang hampir sebagian menutupi dahi—dan berkacamata ber- _frame_ tebal menoleh. Jika mendengar bagaimana Kyuhyun menyebutnya, pria tersebut pasti lebih tua beberapa tahun. Namun entah mengapa wajah itu justru terlihat lebih muda walaupun saat ini terlihat gurat kelelahan yang samar.

"Oh, Kyuhyun." Pria bernama Yesung itu menyahut. Tapi percayalah, hampir tidak ada ekspresi yang bisa menjelaskan apakah dia senang atau tidak melihat Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kemudian menghampiri Yesung. Ia meyodorkan segelas _Americano_ dan bungkusan besar _kimbab_. "Kau pasti belum sarapan kan?

Yesung menatap makanan yang dibawa Kyuhyun, kemudian setelah membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang melorot ia beralih pada wajah di hadapannya, "Aku puasa hari ini." Ujarnya datar.

"Lagi?" Kyuhyun terlihat terkejut sekaligus kecewa. Walau bagaimanapun, kimbab ini ia beli di toko terbaik yang ada di kota, dan harus rela mengantri panjang. "Tidakkah kau terlalu sering melakukannya?"

"Aku sudah katakan padamu, dua kali dalam seminggu."

"Kau sudah tidak gemuk, hyung."

"Aku tidak melakukannya untuk diet, dan aku memang tidak pernah gemuk." Kini ada sedikit ekspresi yang terlihat di wajah Yesung. Terganggu. Entah kenapa, terlepas itu bukanlah kenyataan, tidak ada yang terdengar menyenangkan ketika seseorang mengataimu gemuk. "Tapi aku ambil ini semua. Asistenku dari tadi terus saja mengeluh lapar padahal sudah makan dua porsi ramen pagi-pagi." Yesung melirik seseorang dengan tubuh tambun yang tengah membungkuk membaca preparat melalui sebuah mikroskop. Orang itu terus mengusap perutnya yang buncit.

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum, walaupun ia masih berharap jika makanan itu dinikmati oleh Yesung sendiri, tapi ia harus puas karena pria itu masih menghargai pemberiannya.

"Sekarang katakan apa keperluanmu."

Walau sudah terbiasa, Kyuhyun tetap saka terkejut dengan pertanyaan Yesung yang tidak pernah ada basa basi.

"Aku tahu sarapan itu tidak gratis." Yesung berkata lagi.

Kyuhyun menampakkan dereran giginya yang putih sebelum merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkus plastik berisi sikat gigi.

"Melihat kau membawanya sendiri ke sini, sepertinya pencarian rahasia, huh?" Yesung menerima benda tersebut dan mengamatinya. "Kau ingin aku membandingkannya dengan apa?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan DNA orang yang sudah melakukan penyerangan terhadap Dokter bedah Si Yuen Hospital? Lee Sungmin." Kyuhyun bicara agak pelan, walaupun kemungkinan besar orang-orang disana tidak akan peduli dengan yang dia katakan, namun tidak menutup kemungkinan ada yang hanya pura-pura sibuk dan suka sekali bergosip.

"Ah, ternyata kasusmu. Kenapa kau tidak mengirim ini melalui meja prosedur?" Yesung terlihat bingung. Seharusnya tanpa sogokan pun, mereka memang harus melakukannya. Kasus penyerangan yang melibatkan Dokter Lee Sungmin sebagai korban memang masih dalam penyelidikan.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu sekarang. Tapi aku minta tolong padamu untuk merahasiakannya dari siapapun. Jika kau sudah mendapatkan hasilnya, hubungi aku, aku akan datang sendiri ke sini. Yang jelas jangan sampai ada yang tahu dulu."

Yesung terlihat ragu beberapa saat. Namun akhirnya ia mengantongi bungkusan itu dan berbalik. Pura-pura kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. "Dua hari lagi. Ambil sendiri di lokerku. Kau tahu bagaimana cara membukanya."

Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum lebar. Jika tidak sedang berada di tempat yang banyak sekali orang, ia mungkin sudah memeluk Yesung saat ini juga. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Kau yang terbaik!"

oOo

Kyuhyun baru saja tiba ketika ketiga anggota timnya langsung memberondong dengan kabar penggeledahan.

"Kapten, surat perintah sudah turun. Kami menunggu komandomu untuk eksekusi."

"Kalian sudah memastikan alamat Im Yeoson?"

"Ada tiga alamat yang pernah tercatat menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Tapi yang terakhir tidak jauh dari sini."

"Kalau begitu siapkan kendaraan sekarang."

" _Yes, sir!_ "

[…]

Henry dan Jonghyun mencoba menggedor pintu apartemen kecil yang diduga tempat tinggal Im Yeoson. Setelah menganalisa rekening mendiang Lee Joosok dan menemukan keterlibatan seorang supir kepercayaan Moon Saeyoung, mereka langsung memeriksa semua kamera CCTV. Butuh waktu beberapa hari untuk benar-benar menemukan seseorang yang mencurigakan keluar masuk markas besar kepolisian. Setelah menemukan satu orang asing terlihat memasuki ruang _laundry_ penjara pada jam-jam setelah Komisaris Lee diperiksa, mereka mencocokannya dengan data base kependudukan.

Hasilnya begitu mengejutkan dan sesuai dugaan.

"Dobrak." Perintah Kyuhyun.

Tidak ada kesulitan apapun ketika Jonghyun menendang pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Pintu itu langsung rusak dan terbuka, memberikan mereka berempat bersama dua orang dari anggota dari divisi kejahatan kriminal, akses untuk masuk. Setelah melalui perdebatan yang sengit, akhirnya kepolisian mengutus dua divisi untuk menangani kasus penggelapan dana yang berujung pada pembunuhan saksi kunci.

Mereka menyebar ke seluruh ruangan di dalam apartemen. Keadaan di sana seperti sudah sangat lama ditinggali. Barang berserakan dimana-mana, bekas makanan yang membusuk masih tergeletak di atas meja dapur. Baju-baju kotor yang tertumpuk di sebelah mesin cuci terlihat berjamur karena ditumpuk dalam keadaan basah.

Mereka hampir menyimpulkan kalau penghuninya sudah kabur sebelum akhirnya mendengar Henry berteriak _OH MY GOD_ dari arah kamar mandi.

Lagi-lagi. Mereka menemukan tubuh seseorang yang sudah terbujur kaku dan hampir membusuk di dalam bak mandi. Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana bau busuk mulai menguak. Jika melihat ciri-ciri yang masih ditinggalkan, semua orang di dalam sana setuju jika tubuh itu adalah Im Yeoson. "Kenapa tadi kita tidak mencium apapun?" Jonghyun bertanya sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Sepertinya karena ini." Seseorang dari divisi kriminal berseru pada mereka. Ia menunjuk celah-celah pintu yang semuanya direkatkan dengan selotip tebal.

"Pantas saja tadi sulit sekali mendobraknya. Seperti ada yang menahan." Ujar Henry. Ia memandang berkeliling dan menemukan hal yang sama dilakukan pada lubang-lubang ventilasi.

"Seperti bunuh diri." Ujar salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Kau tidak pernah membaca serial detektif Conan? Trik ini sudah berulang kali dipakai untuk menyamarkan sebuah pembunuhan agar terlihat seperti bunuh diri." Henry membuat satu petugas dari divisi lain tersebut mencibir kesal. Tentu saja pria itu tidak membaca komik dan menonton kartun.

Kyuhyun yang mulai tidak bisa bertahan dengan bauk busuk di sana langsung menengahi, "Kalian berdua cepat hubungi markas. Minta kirim beberapa orang lagi dari divisi kriminal dan forensik. Aku tidak yakin kita bisa keluar dari sini hidup-hidup jika masih mendebat soal penyebab kematian dengan bau busuk ini."

[…]

Tidak butuh waktu lama ketika akhirnya tempat itu dilingkari oleh garis-garis kuning polisi dan mulai dipenuhi para penghuni apartemen tersebut yang penasaran dan ingin melihat secara langsung sebuah kasus bunuh diri… atau mungkin pembunuhan."

" _Botullinum_ murni _._ Kali ini dengan jumlah yang sangat besar. Disuntikkan langsung pada pembuluh darah vena." Yesung menginformasikan setelah mendapatkan hasil. Ketua tim forensik itu hari ini terjun langsung ke TKP hingga pemeriksaan tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama. "Waktu kematian adalah lima puluh dua jam lalu. Aku bisa bayangkan bagaimana rasanya mengalami kematian seperti itu. Puluhan kali lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang pernah kau alami jika ingin tahu."

Kyuhyun diam-diam bergidik ngeri. Apa yang ia rasakan akibat racun tersebut sudah cukup buruk, dan tadi Yesung mengatakan puluhan kali? Mungkin pria itu sudah merasakan bagaimana neraka bahkan sebelum kematiannya.

"Lalu menurutmu ini pembunuhan?"

Yesung menatap bukti rekatan selotip yang tadi sempat ditunjukkan padanya. Kemudian mengangguk sedih. "Pembunuhnya hanya ingin menutupi keberadaan mayat selama yang mereka bisa. Itu sebabnya tidak ada yang menyadari sampai kalian membuka kamar mandi. Jika seseorang memutuskan bunuh diri, tidak ada yang akan memilih metode seekstrim dan sulit seperti ini. Seperti ingin menghilangkan barang bukti secara menyeluruh, mereka menyuntik habis racun ke tubuh korban. Aku tidak menemukan sisa racunnya dimanapun untuk diperiksa."

Minho kemudian mendekat ketika Yesung mohon diri dan memerintahkan kepada anak buahnya untuk segera memindahkan tubuh korban dan mengumpulkan sidik jari dari berbagai tempat, termasuk selotip.

"Bukankah mereka sudah melakukan kesalahan fatal dengan membunuh dua orang? Korban kedua bahkan benar-benar dekat dengan Menteri Moon." Ujarnya berbisik. Minho menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan yang ia dapatkan dari kotak _flush_ toilet. Terendam dalam air. "Ini seperti buku rekening bank. Beberapa rekening bank. Ada stempel juga di dalamnya."

Kyuhyun menatap benda itu dan berkata pelan, "Simpan. Kemudian bandingkan dengan data giro yang kita temukan dari berkas Komisaris Lee."

Minho mengangguk dan segera mengamankan bungkusan tersebut.

"Minho-ya."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi bagaimana racun itu bisa membunuh komisaris di dalam penjara?" Kyuhyun baru ingat jika ia sama sekali belum tahu apapun, bahkan bagaimana cara dirinya bisa ikut terkena dampak.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah informasi ini akan semakin menyulitkan, tapi aku minta padamu untuk tidak terpengaruh, hyung." Minho terlihat ragu, "Untuk komisaris Lee, _botullinum_ ditemukan dari pelembab wajah yang dipakainya, bukan baju tahanan seperti yang kita duga selama ini. Ia minta izin agar benda itu bisa ikut dibawa ke dalam sel. Jadi keluarga mengirimkannya dari rumah."

"Maksudmu, Pembunuhnya tidak perlu keluar masuk kontor polisi? Mereka hanya perlu menukar paket kiriman di luar markas? Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Kyuhyun sangat terkejut dengan informasi itu. Jika memang benar adanya, Im Yeoson hanya sebagai pengalih, dan yang terburuk, seseorang memang benar-benar ingin membunuhnya. Ia keracunan bukan karena ketidaksengajaan.

"Hyung, kau harus tenang. Informasi ini masih kami gali. Aku akan lebih intens pada divisi kriminal. Ada yang bisa kupercaya dari sana. Dan satu lagi," Minho betul-betul membuat suaranya hampir tidak terdengar bahkan untuk telinganya sendiri. "Dua orang yang mengaku tim pengacara Komisaris Lee…

Kyuhyun menahan napasnya.

"Mereka bukan pengacara sungguhan."

oOo

Ryewook mendapat pesan singkat dari Kyuhyun yang memberitahu bahwa dirinya tidak bisa pulang malam ini. Pria itu berjanji akan menjemputnya di rumah sakit jam lima sore besok.

Tidak banyak yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan jika harus berada di rumah seharian. Ia terbiasa bekerja dan menyibukkan diri dengan apapun. Namun semenjak beberapa waktu lalu, kesibukannya mendadak berkurang karena tergantikan oleh kehadiran Kyuhyun, dan ketika orang itu tidak ada di sekitarnya, Ryeowook sungguh bagai seorang pengangguran.

Ia mondar-mandir di ruang baca untuk menemukan kesibukan sebelum pergi tidur. Sesekali sempat berbenah di beberapa titik dan menemukan banyak benda yang entah kapan terakhir kali dipakainya.

Ketika Ryeowook akhirnya menyerah karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan, ia duduk di meja kerjanya dan kedua mata itu tidak sengaja menatap lampu baca di hadapannya. Ia meraih benda itu dan menggesernya sedikit sampai terdengar bunyi bahwa sesuatu di bawahnya juga ikut bergeser.

Ryeowook membuka laci yang memang terlihat polos jika dibandingkan dengan tiga laci lainnya di bawah meja. Tidak ada ukiran dan kenop. Seolah memang dibuat untuk tidak dikenali sebagai sebuah tempat penyimpanan.

Kemudian benda-benda itu muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Ryeowook mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel yang terbongkar dan gulungan kertas tebal.

Pertama-tama, ia menyibukkan diri untuk menyatukan kembali ponsel tersebut menjadi kesatuan yang utuh. Mencoba untuk tidak merasa terganggu dengan ukiran inisial pada casing bagian belakangnya. Benda itu diletakkan di atas charger nirkabel dan harus menunggu beberapa menit sampai dayanya terisi.

Sambil menunggu, Ryeowook mencoba membuat sesuatu untuk dimakan. Beberapa potong _toast_ dan segelas kopi. Entah sejak kapan ia memiliki kebiasaan makan selarut ini dan mengisi tubuhnya dengan kafein. Semenjak bersama Kyuhyun, pola hidupnya yang seperti robot benar-benar berubah tanpa disadari. Sambil menunggu mesin pemanggang dan kopinya selesai, ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Kyuhyun.

 _ **Kau pasti berpikir bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku cukup menyebalkan.**_

 _ **Tapi kau tahu aku selalu kesepian tanpamu, kan?**_

Tepat setelah pesan terkirim, roti panggangnya selesai dan kopinya juga sudah bisa disajikan. Ia membawa makanan dan minuman tersebut kembali ke dalam ruang bacanya.

Ponsel tadi sudah cukup untuk bisa diaktifkan, dan ketika benda itu menyala, Ryeowook lagi-lagi harus menahan diri untuk tidak bereaksi dengan wallpaper yang terpasang di dalam sana. Kemudian pemuda itu mulai menyambungkan ponsel dengan perangkat komputer. Dalam hitungan detik, kini ia bisa membuka kode pengaman dan menghadirkan beberapa data yang tersimpan.

Ryeowook memasang sebuah _headset_ dan mulai mendengarkan beberapa rekaman.

 _" **Aku tidak bisa mempertahankan rumah sakit ini jika para polisi itu terus saja keluar masuk dan mengambil banyak data dari sana. Kalian bisa saja membocorkan transaksi dana yang masuk tanpa sengaja. Kau akan membahayakan posisiku, Hyujin."**_

 _" **Hyungnim. Menantuku Sungmin akan segera menerbitkan penelitiannya. Jadi kumohon tolong kami sampai semua ini selesai. Rumah sakit membutuhkan dana yang besar untuk program pasien yang kurang mampu."**_

 _" **Inilah yang tidak kupahami. Jika rumah sakit sangat membutuhkan banyak dana, untuk apa kalian menghamburkannya? Orang-orang miskin itu hanya akan membuat rumah sakitmu bangkrut."**_

 _" **Kami hanya sedang berusaha meningkatkan kepercayaan publik. Jika tahun ini kami bisa meraih penghargaan, dana yang dihadiahi juga tidak sedikit. Ini bisa meringankanmu. Aku akan membawa namamu juga dan kau bisa menggunakan itu semua saat pemilihan presiden nanti."**_

 _" **Baiklah. Aku akan memotong dana penyuluhan kesehatan untuk masyarakat desa bulan depan. Pastikan kau menggunakan sisa uangnya dengan benar. Mengerti?"**_

Ryeowook kemudian memindahkan rekaman itu ke dalam _drive_ pribadinya. Kemudian beralih mendengarkan rekaman selanjutnya.

 _" **Apa yang sebenarnya Lee Joosok lakukan?! Kenapa polisi masih saja berulah?!"**_

 _" **Hyungnim, apa ada masalah?"**_

 _" **Dasar orang itu—aku menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut polisi-polisi di sana. Tapi sekarang lihat. Dia tertangkap karena penyuapan? Dasar tidak berguna!"**_

 _" **Serahkan padaku. Kami tengah menguji sebuah toksin baru dan butuh kelinci percobaan."**_

Lagi. Ryeowook memindahkan rekaman itu dan mendengarkan rekaman terakhir yang berhasil ia sadap.

 _" **Siapa namanya? Cho Kyuhyun? Aku tidak ingin ada serangga pengganggu. Singkirkan dia."**_

Rekaman terakhir membuat Ryeowook menenggak habis kopinya dan menatap bengis pada layar komputer. Ia menggunakan komponen data dari ponsel milik Sungmin yang memang sering terkoneksi dengan dua orang yang paling dicurigai melakukan penggelapan dana kesehatan dari pemerintah itu. Ryeowook memodifikasi benda tersebut menjadi sebuah alat sadap. Dengan membiarkan komponen di dalamnya mendeteksi semua kontak yang pernah terhubung dengan ponsel ini dan merekam percakapan mereka semua dimana saja dan kapan saja. Bahkan suara orang lain yang jika masih berada dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh meter dari pengguna masih bisa terekam dengan baik.

Ponsel itu kembali dibongkar, dan menunggu sampai ada beberapa informasi penting lagi yang terekam.

[…]

Setelah menenangkan diri, Ryeowook beralih pada benda lain yang ia ambil dari dalam laci rahasianya. Ia membuka gulungan kertas yang berisi peta dimana para informan kepercayaan polisi meyakini sebagai tempat dimana uang-uang yang _hilang_ itu disimpan. Ia mengamati peta yang memang sudah banyak ditambahkan beberapa akses hasil penemuannya sendiri. Ini bahkan lebih lengkap dari seorang hacker manapun, karena sistem keamanan gedung tidak akan mendeteksi jalan-jalan tikus yang bisa digunakan sebagai jalur evakuasi dan teraman untuk sampai pelabuhan.

Ketika pemuda itu mengamati kertas dari jarak yang cukup dekat, ia seperti mencium aroma yang sangat dikenal menyeruak dari kertas ini. Seperti aroma _cologne_ , tapi sama sekali bukan miliknya.

Dan pada saat itulah kantuk akhirnya melanda. Ryeowook menyimpan kembali semua benda-benda tadi dan beranjak untuk mengunjungi alam mimpi. Ia tersenyum saat mendapati Kyuhyun membalas pesannya.

 **Aku tahu. Jangan tidur terlalu ralut.**

oOo

Ryeowook membuka mata dan mendapati seseorang sedang menatapnya pagi ini. Seseorang yang sangat ia rindukan bahkan saat ia tengah bermimpi indah. Ia tersenyum dan meraih wajah itu, kemudian membelainya dengan lembut.

"Cho Kyuhyun sungguhan." Ujarnya parau. Ia sedikit terganggu dengan napas paginya karena sempat menyantap kafein sebelum tidur tadi malam.

"Kau tidur sangat nyenyak untuk ukuran orang yang sedang kesepian. Aku mulai tidak mempercayaimu, Ryeowook." Kyuhyun tersenyum, namun terasa begitu setengah hati.

Tapi beruntung Ryeowook tidak menanggapi kalimat tersebut."Kau bilang baru akan menemuiku sore ini."

"Aku mendadak harus pergi ke suatu tempat. Jadi kupaksakan pulang pagi-pagi buta agar bisa melihatmu dulu. Senang rasanya melihatmu tidak dengan mata panda dan dalam keadaan setengah mabuk." Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Ryeowook. Sebuah kepercayaan. Ia sangat berharap bahwa perasaan ini akan membuat dirinya lebih tenang.

Kemudian hal aneh terjadi pada Ryeowook. Saat ia berada sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun, jantungnya mendadak berdetak sangat cepat. Bukan sensasi debaran yang biasa, karena rasanya sama sekali tidak ada kebahagian di sana. Ryeowook justru mendadak cemas akan sesuatu.

"Ryeowook-ah, ada apa? Wajahmu pucat."

"Kau memakai _cologne._ "

"Aku selalu memakainya."

"Kau memakai aroma yang berbeda."

"Akhir-akhir ini aku menggantinya. Hanya ingin suasana yang baru. Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aromanya?"

Ryeowook diam dan merasakan dirinya gemetar.

"Ryeowook-ah—"

"Aku seperti pernah mencium… aromanya."

oOo


	13. 13th Cap

**1** **3** **th** **Cap**

Kyuhyun sudah membuang jauh niatnya untuk membuat sarapan ketika Ryeowook datang menghampiri dan memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Seperti kucing yang mencari perhatian tuannya. Pria itu akhirnya menyerah dan berbalik untuk memeluk Ryeowook dengan benar. Kyuhyun memulai dengan sebuah kecupan hangat di hidung. Kedua matanya terpejam menyelami aroma lavender yang diyakini datang dari sabun yang Ryeowook pakai untuk mencuci muka beberapa saat lalu. Bercampur dengan hangatnya deru napas Ryeowook, membuat Kyuhyun tahan mencumbunya berkali-kali.

Ketika sebuah kebutuhan mendesak secara tiba-tiba menyeruak diantara kedekatan mereka berdua, Kyuhyun tak kuasa menolak. Ia pun menekankan bibirnya pada mulut Ryeowook dan meminta sebuah jalan untuk berpadu.

Ryeowook gelisah dengan semua sentuhan Kyuhyun, namun tetap tidak mampu melakan pengendalian diri. Pemuda itu sudah jatuh pada setiap kelembutan yang Kyuhyun berikan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memperlakukannya sehalus ini? Ia bukan wanita yang membutuhkan semua itu. Isi kepalanya tidak lagi baik-baik saja. Semua ingatan kembali berantakan dan bercampur antara satu dengan lainnya. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Fokusnya hanya satu. Keberadaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini tanpa jarak.

Tanpa sadar hawa panas mulai menjalar di antara keduanya. Kyuhyun masih bertahan di bibir Ryeowook yang sudah sangat lembab dan mungkin membengkak. Akan tetapi semua itu tidak menghentikannya. Seperti sebuah kesempatan terakhir, Kyuhyun ingin menghisap sari-sari dari bunga bernama Ryeowook hingga habis. Karena bunga ini miliknya, hanya miliknya.

Saat mereka berdua mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan posisi akibat perbedaan tinggi badan, Ryeowook terlihat melingkari kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, dan seperti sebuah komunikasi sempurna, Kyuhyun menyahut 'permintaan' tadi dengan mengangkat tubuh Ryeowook dan menggendongnya. Ciuman itu seperti akan mereka lakukan selamanya tanpa berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun berbisik ketika ciuman mereka berhenti sejenak. Rasa bersalah melingkupinya. Ia tahu pertanyaan itu tidak pernah-benar harus ditanyakan. Entah mengapa ia tidak ingin Ryeowook menjawabnya.

Sementara itu Ryeowook yang sudah kepayahan bernapas hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berada beberapa senti di bawahnya. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan apapun karena semua yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini begitu mengerikan. Sesuatu yang ingin segera Ryeowook bereskan namun tidak kunjung dapat ia selesaikan. Sesuatu yang seharusnya hanya ia yang tahu. Sesuatu yang tak seharusnya Kyuhyun atau siapapun tahu.

Tapi… apa dia sudah terlambat?

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan arti dari tatapan padanya tersebut. Masih sambil membawa tubuh Ryeowook, ia berjalan mendekati meja makan. Pria itu menaruh tubuh Ryeowook di atas sana, masih sambil menciumnya. Dirinya pun sudah merasakan kebas di bagian tertentu. Walau tidak menyakitkan, Ryeowook tetap membuat bibirnya sedikit bengkak karena gigitan.

Perlahan lengannya merayap di balik katun yang Ryeowook kenakan. Pria itu melengkungkan badan karena merasakan hawa dingin dari telapak tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pori-pori kulitnya.

Tapi Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia kembali menatap wajah Ryeowook dengan pandangan terluka.

Kemudian ketika pertanyaan "Ada apa" berbalik padanya, Kyuhyun melepaskan Ryeowook dan mundur selangkah, melupakan semua gairah yang tadi timbul bagaikan gunung berapi yang siap memuntahkan laharnya kapan saja.

"Aku…" Kyuhyun menarik napas untuk mengatur laju detak jantungnya sendiri. "…tidak bisa melakukannya."

oOo

Sungmin tersenyum dan ikut melakukan _standing ovation_ bersama ratusan peserta kuliah general yang ia hadiri hari ini. Menurutnya Dr. O'Connell sangat luar biasa. Baru kali ini ia sangat menikmati sebuah pemahaman akan anatomi tubuh manusia dengan melibatkan emosi dan kearifan sebuah penciptaan Tuhan. Seperti yang pernah wanita itu tulis dalam surat elektronik kepadanya, karya Tuhan tidak pernah sederhana. Dokter muda itu memang sudah lama mengakui sebuah teori ketuhanan akan berbagai macam bentuk penciptaannya mengenai makhluk yang hidup. Namun selayaknya manusia biasa yang memang tercipta dari sebuah kebesaran _sang Masterpiece,_ kesombongan akan selalu ada. Hal itulah yang membuat seseorang banyak berakhir terkubur dalam obsesinya masing-masing.

Tapi hari ini, seseorang membuka matanya. Sebuah ide besar tidak akan menjadi berguna jika mengabaikan banyak kerusakan dalam prosesnya. Sungmin merasa benar-benar _dikuliti_ hari ini. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya marah, karena justru semua itu akhirnya membuka pikiran dan menghancurkan ambisinya yang tidak bergerak, terganti dengan jalan terang yang mungkin akan membuatnya lebih mencintai pekerjaan sebagai dokter lebih dari sebelumnya.

Setelah semua tumpahan apresiasi itu akhirnya terpaksa berhenti karena setiap orang harus kembali kepada jadwal mereka masing-masing, satu per satu meninggalkan aula dan perlahan menjadikan tempat itu terasa lebih besar dan kosong. Sungmin lalu menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk menyapa dokter wanita tadi secara pribadi.

"Dokter O'Connell…" Sungmin sudah berdiri di samping podium dimana wanita itu tengah membereskan beberapa barang bawaannya sebelum ikut meninggalkan aula besar.

Wanita tersebut menoleh. Dengan sopan ia tersenyum. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sungmin dapat merasakan suara yang keluar dari dokter di hadapannya ini lebih indah didengar secara langsung ketimbang melalui _speaker_ tadi. "Aku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin." Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk sebuah jabatan hangat. "Yang mengirimkanmu surat dari _Si Yuen_ _Hospital_ —jika kau masih ingat." Sungmin tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya meskipun dikenal begitu ahli dalam mengendalikan diri.

"Aaah… Kau dokter Lee." Casey tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. Sangat terlihat jika ia tidak menyangka jika dokter muda tersebut akan benar-benar datang menemuinya. "Tentu saja aku ingat. Aku tidak menyangka jika dokter hebat sepertimu betul-betul meluangkan waktu untuk kuliah sederhana ini." Ujarnya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tertawa pelan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormatnya, "Sederhana? Anda sudah mengingatkanku tentang kapan terakhir kali aku mengikuti doa minggu. Jenius dan moral bukan hal yang bisa berdampingan indah. Tapi hari ini aku melihat seseorang yang bisa bertahan hidup dengan keduanya. Anda luar biasa, Dokter O'Connell."

Casey benar-benar tersanjung dengan pujian yang Sungmin berikan. Jika mau jujur, ini adalah yang pertama kali dan sudah sangat lama sejak ia dijuluki wanita _gila_ karena penelitiannya yang menimbulkan banyak sekali kontroversi. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana membalasnya. Tapi jika ada sesuatu yang lebih hebat dari ucapan terima kasih, aku akan sangat senang mengetahuinya."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin terpana dengan sopan santun seorang wanita Amerika di hadapannya ini. Ia kemudian sedikit mendekat dan mulai membantu membawa barang-barang bawaan Casey. Sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya ia berkata dengan ceria, "Bagaimana dengan makan siang dan segelas _wine_? Aku tidak bisa memikirkan hal yang lebih hebat dari itu."

[…]

Suasana restoran tidak begitu ramai pada siang hari, terlebih bukan lagi jam makan siang. Sungmin memilih tempat dimana mereka bisa mendapatkan menu internasional untuk menghormati sang dokter. Selain itu, karena ia juga sangat tahu jika di tempat inilah keduanya bisa mendapatkan anggur terbaik.

"Terlalu mewah untuk sebuah makan siang. Suamiku akan salah paham jika melihat ini." Casey tertawa pelan dan sesekali menyesap minuman mahal yang Sungmin pesankan untuknya.

"Aku akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian besar." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas untuk bersulang.

Pertemuan mereka sangat menyenangkan. Sungmin bahkan tidak menyangka jika Casey ternyata begitu mahir dalam berbahasa Korea. Mereka berhenti menggunakan bahasa inggris saat perjalanan kemari. Wanita itu melakukannya untuk menghormati tuan rumah. Dan mungkin karena ia terbiasa menggunakannya bersama Walker dan Nathan.

"Sepertinya Anda benar-benar pernah tinggal lama di sini. Karena jika aku menutup mata sekarang dan hanya mendengarkan suara, aku seperti bicara dengan penduduk asli." Sungmin tertawa, mencoba lebih mencairkan suasana meskipun pertemuan mereka tidak sekaku yang ia bayangkan sebelumnya. "Bahkan senior-seniorku di rumah sakit yang bukan berasal dari Korea tidak bisa melakukannya sebaik Anda, dokter."

"Beruntung sekali manusia tidak akan mati akibat _over dosis_ pujian." Casey menggeleng sambil masih menikmati menu makan siangnya. "Dan berhentilah menggunakan 'Anda', aku jadi terlihat sangat tua."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar protes tersebut. Ia bahkan hampir menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya. "Anda—maksudku, kau masih sangat cantik, Dokter."

Casey tersenyum lagi, "Cepat katakan apa maumu, anak muda. Aku sudah mulai mabuk dengan pujianmu." Ujarnya dengan nada mengancam yang dibuat-buat.

Sungmin masih tertawa pelan, sebelum perlahan ia membuat ekspresinya menjadi lebih serius—walaupun tidak begitu serius karen tidak ingin merusak suasana. "Kau sudah membaca semua rencana desertasiku. Aku berharap bisa mendapatkan beberapa saran. Karena seperti yang sudah aku katakan di dalam surat, aku selalu terbentur dengan hasil akhir. Pengujian klinis."

Casey mulai mendengarkan dengan serius. Ia tahu tidak akan ada makan siang gratis di dunia ini. Saat ia membaca surat elektronik yang Sungmin kirimkan, dirinya tahu bahwa pemuda ini sedang putus asa dan membutuhkan bantuan seseorang. Dan hal yang mungkin tidak pernah wanita itu perkirakan sebelumnya adalah, bahwa suatu saat seseorang akan datang padanya untuk sebuah kesalahan yang belum bisa ia perbaiki sampai sekarang.

"Aku mengakui jika sudah cukup putus asa dengan mempercayai sebuah rumor. Walaupun memang kau sudah mengejutkanku dengan pengakuanmu yang terlalu cepat." Sungmin menatap Casey dengan gugup. Selain kepada Kyuhyun, Casey adalah orang kedua yang bisa melihatnya begitu terpuruk.

Casey menyadari semua itu. Ia bisa melihat lagi dirinya yang dulu dalam sosok Sungmin sekarang. Betapa hidup begitu ironi karena dua orang yang tidak memiliki hubungan apapaun bisa mengalami keterpurukan akibat alasan yang sama. Tuhan tidak membuat semesta ini hanya sebesar arena bermain di _Disney Land,_ tapi Dia bisa mempertemukan satu orang dengan orang yang lainnya seperti hanya berjarak beberapa langkah.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak mengakui sebuah dosa besar jika kau ingin memiliki ketenangan hidup."

Sungmin mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Dosa?"

Casey mengangguk. "Aku mungkin sudah sangat terlambat. Seharusnya sudah sejak lama aku mengaku pada dunia tentang bagaimana akhirnya aku menyelesaikan penelitian tentang kanker ini. Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada rumor yang beredar."

Wanita itu diam sejenak dan menenangkan diri dengan sesapan aroma anggur. Sistem sarafnya membutuhkan lebih banyak alkohol saat ini.

"Sekuat apapun moral yang kusandang sebagai seorang dokter, aku tetap terikat mati dengan sebuah batas waktu dan kekuasaan. Aku mempertaruhkan sebuah aset yang sudah dibangun oleh seseorang dalam penelitian tersebut. Mereka memaksaku untuk tidak membuang-buang waktu dan mengambil keputusan dengan cepat. Kemudian pada saat itulah seorang remaja muncul. Aku tidak tahu menahu bagaimana kehidupan keluarganya. Tapi yang jelas, anak itu sekarat. Sebagai seorang dokter, aku sangat tahu jika dia sangat butuh pertolongan. Namun, dibalik itu semua… lebih dari siapapun… akulah yang sedang sangat membutuhkan seseorang."

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk menggunakan anak itu sebagai kelinci percobaanmu?"

Hatinya begitu perih saat Sungmin menyebutkan ungkapan tersebut. "Tolong jangan gunakan kalimat itu lagi. Manusia tidak pantas disebut seperti itu."

Sungmin mengulurkan tangan untuk menggenggam jemari Casey, ia sangat tahu jika saat itu adalah masa terburuknya sebagai seorang dokter sekaligus manusia. "Maafkan aku."

Casey menggeleng, "Aku hampir membunuhnya. Seperti yang sudah kau tahu, efek serum yang akan membuat sel-sel dalam tubuh terbakar. Anak itu begitu menderita selama bertahun-tahun."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan anak itu?" Akibat rasa penasarannya, Sungmin melupakan sesuatu yang sangat krusial. Mungkin bukan untuk karirnya, tapi lebih kepada kehidupan pribadinya.

Wanita itu tersenyum dan membalas genggaman tangan Sungmin, "Beruntung, kini ia hidup dengan fisik yang luar biasa."

Sungmin masih tidak mengerti. "Kau berhasil menyembuhkannya. Itu sangat hebat. Dunia harus tahu—"

"Aku hanya menyembuhkan fisiknya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bahkan setelah mengangkatnya sebagai putra yang kami sayangi, aku tetap belum bisa menyembuhkan luka yang sebenarnya."

oOo

Sungmin duduk termenung di kafetaria rumah sakit. Pertemuannya dengan Casey membuatnya terus memikirkan sesuatu. Dokter wanita itu bersedia membagikan beberapa riset yang _terbuang_ secara pribadi. Namun ia tidak yakin apakah semua itu bisa dipakai atau tidak. Mengingat Casey mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan seorang ahli ortopedi dan bedah kulit untuk memperbaiki kerusakan yang ditimbulkan dari pengobatan tersebut.

Apa yang sudah Casey lakukan seperti dirinya harus memotong kaki seseorang yang sudah terinfeksi sangat parah dan menggantikannya dengan kaki palsu. Begitu sederhana memang. Hanya saja jika dipikirkan, keberhasilan tersebut bukan menunjukkan sebuah hasil yang Sungmin inginkan dari penelitiannya. Serum-serum itu benar-benar tidak menyembuhkan. Semua jalan sudah buntu. Seperti yang Casey katakan di akhir pertemuan mereka, ia tidak menuliskannya karena apa yang dicapai memang bukan sebuah _keberhasilan_.

Dan dengan menggunakan metode itu pada manusia, Sungmin akan mengulangi kesalahan yang Casey buat.

Lalu tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti karena seseorang mengetuk meja tempatnya duduk.

Sungmin mendongak, kemudian tersenyum begitu saja saat mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu tersenyum pada Sungmin. Namun lebih kepada senyuman tidak enak karena sudah mengganggu apapun yang tengah Sungmin pikirkan tadi.

"Apa aku mengganggu?" Kyuhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. Gerakan tubuh yang kikuk.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening. Seolah pertanyaan Kyuhyun tadi adalah pertanyaan konyol dan sangat tidak perlu. Ia menarik satu kursi di sisi meja sebelah kirinya. "Duduklah. Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku. Aku hanya sedang menyimpan energi untuk operasi besar nanti sore." Ujarnya sedikit berbohong.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, "Menyimpan energi? Aku suka pemilihan kata-katamu. Seperti biasa. Cerdas." Pria itu tidak tahu mengapa pujian tersebut muncul begitu saja. Sejak dari kurun waktu yang begitu lama, ia tidak tahu bagaimana mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang baik pada Sungmin. Tapi mengingat dirinya sudah hampir gila saat ini, ia tidak akan mempermasalahkan jika orang mengatakannya aneh.

"Aneh sekali." Sungmin menggumam pelan.

Kyuhyun terlihat gugup saat ingin mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat. Jika saja seorang dokter bisa mendengar laju detak jantung tanpa stetoskop, mungkin Sungmin akan terkejut sekarang. "Aku datang karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Sungmin mengangguk, tapi tidak berkata apa-apa selain menatap Kyuhyun.

"Tentang kasusmu."

"Aaah… tentu saja. Apa ada perkembangan? Kalian sudah menemukan siapa orang yang sudah menyerangku?" Sungmin terlihat antusias.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu, hanya saja ia tetap mengangguk. "Aku sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk penting. Kurasa… aku bisa segera menemukan… pelakunya."

Dokter muda itu tersenyum. Terlihat begitu senang. "Syukurlah. Aku tahu kalian yang terbaik. Memintamu dan yang lain untuk menyelesaikan kasusku adalah keputusan tepat, benar kan?"

"Sungmin-ah…"

"Hm?"

"Kau begitu ingin ponselmu kembali. Apa… apa kau benar-benar sudah menyimpan sesuatu yang sangat penting di sana?" Kyuhyun lagi-lagi bertanya. Jika ingin sekali jujur, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan saat ini semakin menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menghela napas berat. Ia cukup bingung bagaimana harus mengatakannya. Tapi memang sejak awal tidak ada yang berniat ia tutupi. "Bodoh. Ponsel itu sendiri sangat penting bagiku."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tahu maksudku. Ponsel itu adalah hal terakhir yang tersisa dari kita. Aku memang sudah kehilangan segalanya saat memutuskan untuk menikah. Walaupun di saat-saat terakhir, aku masih berharap kau datang dan membawaku pergi. Mungkin kau tidak tahu, aku tidak menunggu pengantin wanita di atas altar, aku justru menunggumu membuka pintu gerbang itu dan berteriak pada semua orang bahwa aku adalah milikmu." Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Aku memang sudah gila saat berharap begitu. Aku tidak memikirkan sama sekali perasaanmu. Aku hanya mempercayai apa yang ingin aku percayai. Aku berharap kau seegois itu. Tapi ketika aku akhirnya tersadar bahwa semuanya terlambat, aku mulai menjaga apa yang masih tersisa."

Kyuhyun belum berkata apa-apa. Ia cukup bingung menanggapinya. Jika memang benar bahwa Sungmin mengharapkannya di saat-saat terakhir, ia betul-betul tidak ingin mempercayainya. Hatinya saat ini tengah goyah, ia hampir saja menyerah.

"Tentu saja aku tidak menyimpan rahasia negara di ponsel itu. Apa kau pikir aku terlihat begitu hebat sampai-sampai harus terlibat dengan urusan yang sangat penting?"

"Aku penasaran kenapa seseorang hanya mencuri ponsel itu padahal dia bisa saja mengambil sesuatu yang lebih berharga."

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu. Ia menghabiskan sisa susu kotak yang ada di hadapannya. "Ponsel itu lebih berharga dari apapun. Setidaknya untukku."

"Itu tidak memberikan petunjuk, Sungmin."

"Kalau begitu, selamat. Kau menemukan jalan buntu lagi, Kyuhyun."

oOo

Air yang ada di dalam bak mandinya tidak cukup hangat untuk merendam diri. Namun Kyuhyun membutuhkannya untuk mendinginkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Pria itu memutuskan untuk lebih sering berada di rumahnya sendiri agar dapa memikirkan banyak hal.

Ia sudah mendapatkan tes DNA yang dilakukan oleh Yesung sendiri. Isinya sesuai dengan apa yang dia takutkan. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen angka yang tertulis membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Kyuhyun mencoba peruntungan terakhir dengan mempertanyakan pada Yesung apakah hasil yang ia dapat bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Tapi justru ia mendapatkan omelan panjang dari pimpinan tim forensik tersebut.

Yesung tidak akan memanipulasi sekecil apapun penelitian yang dilakukannya. Pria itu pria yang terlalu serius untuk sebuah bercandaan tentang tes darah seseorang.

Sel-sel kulit Kyuhyun mulai mengkerut akibat air dingin yang menyelimuti tubuhnya saat ini. Namun pria itu tidak memiliki niat untuk segera menyudahinya. Ponselnya sudah sejak pagi berdering dan menampilkan nama Ryeowook di layarnya. Setidaknya ada lebih dari lima puluh panggilan tak terjawab dan sepuluh pesan singkat yang menunggu untuk dibaca.

Tapi Kyuhyun terlalu pengecut untuk menghadapi Ryeowook saat ini. Sudah sejak lama ia tidak merasakan dilema seperti sekarang.

Ketika kedua matanya terpejam dan mencoba untuk menghilangkan benang-benang kusut dari dalam kepala, seseorang masuk dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Ryeowook ada di sana. Pemuda itu berdiri menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah penuh dengan kekhawatiran.

"Ryeowook-ah… Apa yang kau lakukan di—"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, Ryeowook sudah bergerak. Ia melempar kunci mobilnya ke sembarangan tempat, begitu pula mantel yang belum sempat ia lepas saat masuk ke dalam apartemen Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah itu dengan seksama. Ryeowook terlihat berbeda. Daerah sekitar mata dan hidungnya terlihat memerah, kontras dengan bibirnya yang sangat pucat. Pria itu seperti seorang vampir yang baru bangun dari tidur panjang dan langsung menghirup udara musim dingin. Ada secercah kekhawatiran pada diri Kyuhyun tentang keadaan Ryeowook. Walau bagaimanapun, ia meninggalkan rumah Ryeowook dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mereka hampir saja bercinta di dapur, namun kemudian Kyuhyun menghentikan semuanya. Ia bahkan mengatakan tidak bisa melakukannya. Hal yang sudah jelas melukai harga diri setiap pasangan.

Ryeowook tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya hanya terus saja melucuti pakaian satu persatu. Ia tidak peduli betapa Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan sorot mata tidak setuju. Harga dirinya sudah jatuh ketika Kyuhyun meninggalkannya dalam keadaan menyedihkan. Bahkan permintaan maaf sebelum Kyuhyun pergi membuatnya selalu mengalami mimpi buruk.

Setelah tidak ada lagi kain yang menutupi tubuhnya, Ryeowook kemudian melangkah dan ikut masuk dalam kolam kecil tersebut dan bergabung bersama Kyuhyun. Wajahnya seketika bertambah pucat karena dinginnya air di dalam sana.

"Ryeowook—"

"Aku sudah katakan berkali-kali, Kyuhyun. Bicara. Jika memang ada masalah, kita bisa bicara. Selama bertahun-tahun aku kesulitan untuk memahami diri sendiri. Sekarang apa kau mau membuatku gila dengan bermain sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini?" Ryeowook mulai menyuarakan ketidaknyamanannya selama beberapa hari ini.

"Jangan bicara seolah aku yang sudah menyembunyikan sesuatu." Kyuhyun akhirnya membalas. Ryeowook benar. Mereka harus bicara. "Bagaimana denganmu? Apa karena aku seorang polisi jadi harus mencari tahu sendiri apa yang sedang kau sembunyikan?"

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa."

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Benarkah? Kau tidak menyembunyikan apapun dariku?"

"Aku memang tidak pernah menyembunyikan apa-apa darimu Kyuhyun. Kau hanya perlu bertanya, dan aku akan menjawab apa yang ingin kau ketahui."

Kyuhyun mendekati pemuda itu dan menggem pundak telanjangnya. Kedua matanya menyorot tajam pada berlian hitam milik Ryeowook."Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Ryeowook terdiam. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Apa saat ini dirinya terlihat seperti orang asing di mata Kyuhyun? Apa yang sebenarnya ingin Kyuhyun ketahui? Pemuda itu terpejam, secara perlahan, sakit menyerang kepalanya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tatap aku. Buka matamu!" Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Ia mencengkeram Ryeowook terlalu keras dan sama sekali tidak mempedulikan jika pria di hadapannya itu mulai kesakitan.

Ryeowook membuka matanya dan membalas tatapan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai merasa dirinya sudah gila. Kemudian aliran bening itu mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya gemetar, tangannya mencoba menyentuh wajah Kyuhyun, mencoba meraihnya seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Apa…" Ryeowook mulai menangis. "Apa yang sudah a-aku lakukan, Kyuhyun?"

oOo

 **Satu hari sebelumnya…**

Walker memperhatikan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang memang terlihat suram hari ini. Jika bukan hal yang berkatian dengan keponakannya, pemuda itu tidak akan menemui dirinya. Satu hal yang memang sudah jelas. Hanya saja jika melihat bagaimana ekspresi Kyuhyun saat ini, sepertinya memang bukan hal yang bagus. Sesuatu telah terjadi… antara pemuda itu dan Nathan.

"Berhenti membuatku khawatir, Kyuhyun. Katakan ada apa." Dokter itu langsung pada inti persoalan. Ia tidak mau repot menawari minuman atau yang lainnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat ragu untuk menjelaskan. Ia bisa saja menceritakan semuanya. Tapi mengingat bahwa hanya dalam satu hari saja ia berbalik tidak mengenal orang yang sangat dekat dengannya, tidak akan menutup kemungkinan dirinya bisa saja menambah jumlahnya. Walker adalah orang yang sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook. Tahu kan? Seperti pada film-film pahlawan rahasia. Mereka selalu memiliki setidaknya satu orang kepercayaan yang tahu semuanya dan mengurusi segala keperluannya.

Jika Ryeowook adalah sosok seperti itu dalam bayangan konyol Kyuhyun, Walker merupakan kandidat terkuat.

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana perkembangan pengobatan Ryeowook. Kau tahu kan kalau aku juga peduli?"

Walker mengambil jeda beberapa saat untuk memahami pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Walau seperti yang ia ketahui, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun bertanya mengenai kondisi kesehatan Nathan. Tapi berbeda dengan pembicaraan sebelumnya, pria itu sekarang seperti memiliki hal yang lebih rumit ketimbang hanya ingin memeriksa kondisi kekasihnya—sebutan itu kini sudah tidak canggung lagi dalam pikiran Walker.

"Memangnya kapan aku pernah menganggapmu tidak peduli pada Nathan? Aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu di rumahnya jika kau bukan orang yang begitu baik hati." Walker menarik napas untuk memulai pada inti pembicaraan. "Well, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya ingin sampaikan ini sebelum benar-benar masuk pada pembahasan keponakanku itu. Apapun yang dia lakukan… jangan pernah tinggalkan Nathan."

Kyuhyun merasa pertanyaannya yang belum terucap sudah mendapatkan jawaban. Hatinya gemetar saat mengingat kembali benda-benda yang ia temui di tempat rahasia Ryeowook. Sejak awal, Kyuhyun memang adalah satu-satunya yang bekerja keras untuk mengetahui semua hal tentang pemuda itu. Mulut Ryeowook seolah tidak terancang untuk menceritakan masa lalu. Kyuhyun harus menggalinya sendiri.

Pria itu kemudian menyandarkan dirinya di sofa. Bebannya begitu berat di sana. "Ryeowook masih saja membuatku bingung. Aku mencintainya, tapi aku lebih sering tidak memahaminya."

"Kau sudah tahu keadaan yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah aku dan orang tua Nathan begitu berterima kasih padamu." Walker melanjutkan. "Nathan masih cukup jauh dari kondisi seratus persen pulih. Yang membuat kami bersemangat saat ini adalah dia mulai menunjukkan perkembangan dalam pengobatan psikologisnya. Selama bertahun-tahun aku, Casey, dan Andrew tidak berhasil menemukan cara agar Nathan merespon dalam setiap meditasi yang diterapkan padanya. Anak itu selalu menolak hingga menimbulkan reaksi seperti gejala kepribadian ganda. Kau ingat kan? Seseorang yang membagi kepribadiannya menjadi orang lain? Aku pernah mengatakannya padamu."

"Tapi kau membedakan Ryeowook dengan orang yang memiliki kepribadian ganda karena sebagian besar yang dilakukan saat menjadi bukan _dirinya_ itu diingat dengan baik."

Walker mengangguk. " _Yep._ Anak itu selalu minta maaf setelahnya. Ia hanya berkata tidak bisa mengontrol diri. Ada kesakitan secara fisik untuk seseorang saat mencoba berinteraksi dengan pengobatan psikis, seperti sakit kepala atau bagian yang lain yang dulu mungkin pernah benar-benar _sakit_ secara nyata."

Kyuhyun menahan napas. "Aku tidak suka membayangkan sesuatu yang pernah menimpa Ryeowook. Casey mengatakan seluruh tubuhnya benar-benar merasakan sakit yang sangat hebat. Bukan karena penyakitnya, tapi lebih kepada pengobatannya."

"Usahakan untuk tidak mengatakan hal itu di depan kakak perempuanku, Kyuhyun. Dia akan menyiksa dirinya dengan kembali merasa bersalah."

Cho Kyuhyun tidak memiliki pikiran sedikitpun untuk melakukan hal itu pada wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya tersebut. Casey punya alasan untuk mengkhawatirkan Ryeowook, bahkan mungkin lebih besar dari alasannya yang ia miliki. "Tidak akan. Aku juga punya ibu. Tidak ada yang sanggup melihat seorang ibu tersiksa."

Walker kemudian mengangguk, ia beranjak untuk mengambil dua gelas air—untuknya dan untuk Kyuhyun. "Jadi… apa yang membuatmu terlihat gusar sekarang?"

Kyuhyun mencoba memillah kata-kata. Ia tidak mungkin juga membeberkan kasusnya. Sama sekali bukan tindakan profesional. Ia masih harus menaati peraturan. "Ryeowook seperti sudah melakukan satu hal yang tidak ia ceritakan padaku. Aku hanya bingung karena dia terus saja bertanya 'apa yang sudah kulakukan' padahal ia jelas-jelas sudah melakukannya—" pemuda itu berhenti ketika melihat wajah Walker yang bingung. Kalimatnya memang sangat kacau.

Namun tidak beberapa lama dokter itu tersenyum dan menyodorkan segelas minuman pada Kyuhyun. "Pelan-pelan anak muda. Aku punya banyak waktu hari ini."

"Begini dokter. Aku selalu merasa bahwa pertemuanku dengan Ryeowook bukan hanya sekedar kebetulan. Ada sesuatu yang menghubungkan kami berdua. Walaupun aku masih belum yakin."

"Kalian bisa membicarakannya. Kau bisa langsung bertanya pada Nathan."

"Aku ingin sekali melakukannya, tapi tidak pernah bisa."

Walker menggeleng iba, "Jangan terlalu lemah di hadapannya. Nathan adalah orang yang keras kepala. Jika kalian memiliki masalah, usahakan bisa diselesaikan dengan berkomunikasi. Hal yang paling kami hindari ketika berhadapan dengan Nathan adalah, kesalahpahaman. Nathan sangat sensitif jika harus menduga akan suatu hal. Alam bawah sadarnya kadang akan mengolah praduganya menjadi sesuatu yang lebih buruk dan membuatnya tidak nyaman. Hasilnya akan sangat mengerikan jika dipadu dengan tempramen yang buruk. Dengan kata lain, Nathan tidak memiliki pengendalian diri sebaik yang orang normal bisa lakukan."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus menghadapinya?"

"Memangnya apa _sih_ yang sudah dia lakukan?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi ragu untuk mengatakannya. Namun setelah beberapa detik meyakinkan diri, ia pun mulai memberitahukan sesuatu yang sudah sejak beberapa waktu lalu mengganjalnnya. "Aku khawatir jika… Ryeowook sudah mencelakakan orang lain lagi."

Walker mengerutkan keningnya, ia kembali serius. "Apa kau melihatnya sendiri?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Tapi aku takut… kalau aku memiliki sebuah bukti."

oOo

Mereka berdua kini duduk berhadapan di dalam ruang kerja. Kyuhyun sudah berpakaian santai sementara Ryeowook masih menggunakan baju handuknya dan duduk di meja kerja Kyuhyun. Sebuah _game_ di komputer Kyuhyun mengalihkan dunianya.

"Ryeowook-ah." Kyuhyun menyentuh tangan Ryeowook, meminta perhatiannya.

Yang disentuh tidak protes, Ryeowook berhenti dan memberikan segala perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun sekarang. "Hmm?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu." Kyuhyun melanjutkan.

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia tersenyum untuk menyetujuinya. "Tanyakan saja."

"Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah berbohong padaku. Apapun jawabannya, kau harus tahu jika aku tidak akan pernah menghakimi."

"Kau membuatku takut, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menatap cemas. Senyumannya yang barusan hilang begitu saja.

"Kau tahu kan? Aku pernah melihatmu yang begitu…kesulitan mengendalikan diri."

Ryeowook mengernyit, "Pencuri itu… aku tidak ingin melakukannya lagi. Kyuhyun-ah… kau harus percaya padaku. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud demikian. Aku selalu mencoba melawannya. Aku berusaha selama ini."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook yang terlihat gelisah sekarang. Awalan yang cukup baik jika melihat reaksinya saat ini. "Aku percaya padamu, sayang. Tenanglah."

"Lalu pertanyaanmu?" Ryeowook menyadari jika mereka belum benar-benar masuk ke dalam topik pembicaraan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau… ingat dengan Lee Sungmin?"

"Mantan kekasihmu." Ryeowook langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Wajahnya mengeras.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya. Lee Sungmin yang itu." Dan mencoba tetap tegar. Ia masih menggenggam kedua tangan Ryeowook untuk sebuah tindakan pencegahan. Entah terhadap apa. "Kapan pertama kali kau melihatnya?"

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dan mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan barusan. Di kepalanya mulai begitu banyak hal yang serasa ingin diledakkan. Namun dirinya mencoba bertahan. Sama halnya dengan Kyuhyun. Namun Ryeowook berjuang untuk melawan dirinya sendiri. Hal yang paling sulit selama ia menjalani hidupnya.

"Saat pengukuhannya sebagai kepala rumah sakit. Aku dan dokter dari rumah sakit diundang. Kami… bersalaman."

"Kau sudah tahu dia mantan kekasihku?"

"Aku bahkan belum mengenalmu waktu itu."

Kyuhyun merasa bodoh dengan pertanyaan tadi. Tentu saja, saat itu adalah masa dimana dirinya melarikan diri dari kenyataan. Tidak berhubungan dengan dunia luar dan menjadi orang yang sangat menyedihkan. Sungmin benar-benar harus membayar semua waktu mengerikan yang pernah ia lalui.

"Lalu, setelah itu, kau pernah bertemu dengannya lagi?"

"Mungkin."

"Mungkin?"

"Hm. Mungkin." Ryeowook mulai terlihat terganggu dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin. "Aku bertemu dengan banyak orang, Kyuhyun. Terlebih jika mereka adalah dokter atau ahli kesehatan. Aku tidak pernah mengingat berapa kali aku pernah bertemu dengan orang ini, dengan orang itu."

"Hey…" Kyuhyun menahan Ryeowook yang berniat beranjak meninggalkannya. "Aku belum selesai."

Namun Ryeowook sudah kepalang kesal dan akhirnya menepis lengan Kyuhyun. Ia menyambar baju yang sedari tadi seharusnya sudah ia kenakan dan mulai melepas baju handuknya tanpa peduli jika ia tidak sedang sendirian. Ryeowook mengenakan pakaiannya dengan sedikit sentakan yang menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar kesal. Kemudian dengan cepat mengambil tas dan mulai merogoh isinya.

Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut ketika ia dengan tiba-tiba disuguhi dengan sesuatu yang diberikan—dilempar oleh Ryeowook di hadapannya. Sesaat kemudian jantungnya berdetak kencang saat menyadari benda-benda tersebut. Seolah pertahanan yang ia bangun runtuh dalam sekejap. Yang ia lakukan tadi sangat sia-sia.

"Kau ingin mengembalikannya? Atau kau ingin aku yang mengembalikannya sendiri?" Ryeowook terlihat marah. Wajahnya mengeras dan tidak lagi menyembunyikan ketidaksukaannya pada benda yang saat ini diserahkan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ryeowook…"

"Sejak awal… kau ingin membicarakan hal ini bukan? Aku tidak akan bertanya bagaimana kau menemukan semua ini. Tapi… aku tidak melakukannya untuk menyakiti siapapun." Ryeowook berdiri menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu jelas sedang sangat…sangat… sangat terkejut. Dan entah apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang polisi jika sedang terkejut. Ryeowook tidak berbohong ketika mengatakan bahwa Kyuhyun membuatnya takut. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

Jeda kesunyian yang mereka ciptakan cukup panjang dan menyiksa. Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook mencoba peruntungan pada waktu jika semua ini hanya lelucon. Masing-masing dari mereka menunggu salah satu tertawa dan berucap bahwa ini hanya main-main. Bahwa mereka sebenarnya sedang baik-baik saja. Hanya permainan konyol.

Tapi keduanya tahu itu tidak mungkin. Ryeowook mengakui semua yang sudah ia lakukan secara tidak langsung. Sedangkan Kyuhyun kini mulai mengalami krisis kepercayaan. Dua hal yang tidak menggambarkan bahwa mereka baik-baik saja, atau akan segera baik-baik saja.

"Seseorang sudah melaporkan perbuatanmu sebagai sebuah kejahatan." Kyuhyun terlihat bicara pada dirinya sendiri. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

"Kyuhyun-ah… aku tidak menyakiti siapapun." Ryeowook mulai memohon.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuat Sungmin dirawat di rumah sakit." Tatapan Kyuhyun betul-betul kosong walau pembicaraan mereka masih berlangsung.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng. Ia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak menangis.

Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai. Ia kemudian duduk bersila dan menatap ponsel yang mereka yakini sebagai milik seseorang bernama Lee Sungmin. Benda yang mungkin menjadi bukti besar tentang betapa Tuhan tidak akan senaif itu menakdirkan pertemuan seseorang. Manusia tetap lebih licik dengan kepura-puraannya. Manusia selalu ingin memutarbalikkan nasib. Karena manusia itu cerdik… dan serakah.

Kemudian Ryeowook mendengar Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. Bukan reaksi akan sesuatu yang lucu. Tawa kecil itu justru terdengar mengerikan. "Peta itu juga. Pertemuan pertama kita bukan pada saat kau dipukuli orang-orang mabuk. Pertemuan pertama kita adalah… saat kau mencuri satu-satunya bukti yang kami perlukan untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus besar."

"Kyuhyun-ah—"

"Kemudian kau mengembalikan tas itu padaku sebagai Kim Ryeowook. Aku mencari tahu tentangmu sampai mengganggu ketenangan seorang kepala sekolah. Lalu kau juga merencanakan pertemuan dramasir kita. Itu hebat, Ryeowook! Ah—namamu Nathan. Mungkin aku harus memanggilmu dengan nama itu."

Ryeowook semakin cemas dengan kalimat-kalimat Kyuhyun yang begitu menyakitkan. Ia memberanikan diri menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih terduduk di lantai. "Kyuhyun… hentikan. Kumohon…Aku sudah lama mengamati orang-orang yang kau buru. Mereka semua berbahaya dan tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kegiatan mereka. Sudah banyak jatuh korban, Kyuhyun."

"Lalu siapa kau sampai harus ikut campur? Apa kau seorang pahlawan seperti di film-film?" Kyuhyun membalas marah.

"Aku memiliki kepentingan, Kyuhyun. Aku sudah merencanakan semua ini sangat lama. Dari yang kutemukan, mereka memiliki hubungan dengan masa lalu yang sedang aku cari. Aku tidak sedang membela kebenaran atau berusaha menyakiti orang lain.

Dengan mata berair Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. Suaranya mendadak lirih, "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa kau juga merencanakan agar aku jatuh cinta padamu—"

"Tidak, Kyuhyun! Jangan katakan itu. Kumohon!"

"Apa Casey dan Andrew tahu? Apa Walker juga terlibat?"

"Kyuhyun…"

"Pergi."

Ryeowook terdiam dengan satu kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Ia langsung menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun, "Kita bisa membicarakan dengan tenang—"

"Pergi, Ryeowook."

"Jangan lakukan itu, Kyuhyun. Jangan seperti ini."

"PERGI KATAKU!"

oOo

Sungmin duduk memperhatikan tiga orang di hadapannya sibuk menelepon. Minho, Henry, dan Jonghyun. Ketiga pemuda tersebut tengah mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun yang tidak kunjung datang ke markas. Mengabaikan panggilan dan tidak membaca satupun pesan yang mereka kirimkan.

"Terakhir kali dia menelepon, katanya ingin pergi memeriksa sesuatu. Tapi entah apakah sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan kasus atau tidak. Aku juga tidak mengerti, akhir-akhir ini Kapten seperti sedang banyak pikiran. Sering sekali tidak fokus." Henry bicara dengan nada khawatir, pemuda itu juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat melihat kekhawatiran di wajah Sungmin.

"Ada yang tahu cara menghubungi kekasihnya?" Minho sengaja menyebut kata 'kekasih' keras-keras agar dapat didengar oleh Sungmin. Hal itu membuat Jonghyun menyikut sambil memberikan tatapan 'kau ini kenapa sih?' pada Minho.

Pesan tersampaikan dengan baik ke telinga Sungmin, namun dokter muda itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya membuat Minho tidak lagi salah paham padanya. Tapi setelah menemukan Kyuhyun dan memastikan bahwa pria itu baik-baiknya.

"Apa tidak ada satupun yang melihat Kyuhyun di sini? Begitu banyaknya orang di kantor polisi."

"Di kantor polisi, orang cenderung berusaha mengabaikan satu sama lain, hyung. Hanya yang benar-benar kenal saja yang akan bertegur sapa." Jonghyun kemudian berusaha sebaik mungkin agar Minho tidak bicara lagi hal-hal yang meyebalkan dengan menenangkan Sungmin menggunakan caranya sendiri. "Hyung, Kau tidak bisa ada di sini terlalu lama. Tidak baik untuk _image-_ mu. Orang akan mengira kau terlibat sebuah kasus yang buruk. Kami akan terus mencarinya. Kyuhyun hyung tidak akan kemana-mana, mungkin ia memang sedang menyelidiki sesuatu. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menghilang di tengah-tengah investigasi. Aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah ada kabar tentangnya."

"Aku minta tolong padamu—pada kalian. Kau tahu aku hanya mengkhawatirkannya." Sungmin berkata sedih. Namun ia tetap keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

[…]

Saat keluar dari lift Sungmin bertemu dengan Yesung yang juga langsung mengenalinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di sini." Yesung tersenyum—jika memang bisa disebut tersenyum—pada Sungmin. Pria itu membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang selalu hampir melorot. Rambutnya terlihat agak berantakan dengan peluh di sekitar kening dan lehernya.

"Apa kau baru keluar dari ruang operasi?" Sungmin mengabaikan pernyataan Yesung dan fokus pada penampilan pria itu.

Yesung sekilas memperhatikan dirinya dan menyadari jika ia memang terlihat sedikit _kusut._ "Oh, aku baru saja selesai mengautopsi." Ujarnya singkat. Yesung memang bukan jenis orang yang berbasa-basi. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun."

"Kyuhyun? Bukankah kalian sudah putus?"

Sungmin mengernyit mendengar penuturan Yesung yang terlalu tiba-tiba, dan walaupun itu benar, tetap saja tidak begitu enak didengar.

"Kami masih berteman, hyung. Jangan bicara seperti itu."

Yesung terlihat tidak percaya dengan pengakuan sebagai teman itu. Ia menatap Sungmin yang mulai gugup. "Benarkah?" kemudian ia seperti ingat sesuatu. "Aaahh… dia sedang menangani kasusmu, kan?"

Tidak ada sanggahan. Semua itu benar karena satu-satunya hal yang masih membuat Sungmin dan Kyuhyun masih berhubungan adalah kasus tentang perampokan yang disertai dengan penyerangan terhadapnya. Sungmin tahu ia tidak akan pernah berhasil berbasa-basi dengan Yesung. Pribadinya terlalu _singkat_ dan padat.

"Apa kau sering bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mencoba sedikit peruntungan dari orang yang tidak terlalu bisa dikatakan keberuntungan itu.

"Tidak juga. Hanya ketika kebetulan kami diminta tolong memeriksa TKP dari kasusnya."

Sungmin melihat sedikit harapan, ia belum menyerah. "Bagaimana dengan akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya dua hari lalu di sebuah apartemen. Ada pembunuhan di sana." Yesung benar-benar membuat perkataannya biasa saja. Seolah menemukan orang mati adalah hal yang sudah tidak lagi mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya. "Ada apa? Memangnya dia tidak ada di markas hari ini?"

Sungmin menggeleng. "Anak buahnya pun kebingungan."

"Kyuhyun memang terlihat sedikit aneh."

"Huh? Apa maksudmu?"

"Hmm… aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi beberapa waktu lalu ia memintaku untuk memeriksa DNA seseorang. Dia mengantarkan sample nya sendiri padaku. Katanya masih rahasia." Yesung benar-benar seperti tidak mengerti bagaimana sesuatu bisa dikatakan rahasia jika ia memberitahunya pada orang lain.

Dokter muda itu langsung berpikir cepat. Ia mengira-ngira kira-kira apa yang ingin Kyuhyun ketahui. Kasusnya memiliki sebuah bukti sample dari pelaku, dan besar harapannya mereka bisa menemukannya dengan itu. Kemudian beberapa hari lalu Kyuhyun datang padanya dan bicara seolah dia sudah tahu sesuatu. Ia bahkan memastikan apakah ponsel yang hilang tersebut memiliki data-data penting.

Dan jawabannya memang ada.

Tidak seperti yang Sungmin akui pada Kyuhyun. Ia tidak mungkin menginginkan benda itu kembali tanpa ada sesuatu yang penting. Tidak tepat memang untuk menyebutnya _penting._ Karena mungkin Sungmin lebih suka menyebutnya berbahaya. Sesuatu seperti bom waktu yang mungkin akan menjadi senjata terakhirnya agar tidak lagi hidup dalam tekanan kekuasaan. Sebuah kunci kebebasan untuknya. Satu-satunya jalan agar ia bisa mengembalikan semuanya. Termasuk Kyuhyun.

"Tes DNA siapa yang kau periksa?" Sungmin kembali bertanya.

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, R.A.H.A.S.I.A. Rahasia…"

oOo

Jungsoo memasuki sebauah kamar besar yang seharusnya ia tempati di rumah itu. Tatapannya berkeliling memastikan bagaimana setiap dekorasinya tidak pernah berubah dari sejak ia meninggalkan rumah. Sang Bibi kepala pengurus rumah tangga benar-benar merawat semuanya. Wanita itu seperti tidak membiarkan satupun benda di dalam kamarnya berdebu ataupun rusak. Dengan kasih sayang seorang ibu, Bibi Elisa meletakkan banyak doa disetiap sentuhannya akan barang-barang di kamar ini, doa agar dirinya mau kembali ke rumah ini.

Tak lama Jungsoo mendengar ketukan pintu dan kemudian seorang wanita berumur lima puluh tahun dan tetap cantik masuk ke dalam. Ia tersenyum begitu haru saat melihat Jungsoo dan segera memeluknya.

"Bajingan kecilku akhirnya pulang. Entah sudah seperti apa aku merindukanmu di sini."

Jungsoo tersenyum dan balas mendekap tubuh wanita itu, memberikan kehangatan dan membiarkannya melepas kerinduan. "Aku bisa merasakannya, Bibi. Tubuhmu dipenuhi aroma seseorang yang menanti kekasihnya pulang."

Pria itu mendapatkan satu pukulan pelan di punggungnya. Seperti yang sudah ia sebut tadi, Jungsoo memang bajingan. Seorang bajingan kecil yang sangat ia rindukan. Elisa hampir menangis saat Jungsoo memberikan sebuah kehangatan di tubuhnya. Betapa ia sudah sangat menganggap bahwa pemuda ini seperti anaknya sendiri.

Setelah melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang cukup lama, mereka duduk pinggir ranjang masih sambil berpegangan tangan. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak banyak. Orang tua itu tetap sama seperti dulu. Aku masih tidak bisa membayangkan harus hidup satu atap lagi dengannya. Kau akan kena serangan jantung karena akan terus melihat kami berteriak satu sama lain." Jungsoo bercerita dengan mimik wajah seolah hal itu bukan masalah yang besar.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya. Ayahmu tidak sekeras dulu. Lagi pula kau bukan lagi remaja pemberontak yang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Lihat dirimu sekarang. Kau seorang pria dewasa yang tampan dan memiliki kekuatan sendiri. Aku yakin kau bisa mengendalikan ayahmu. Membuatnya lebih baik. Dia sudah terlalu lama dikelilingi oleh orang-orang serakah, itu sebabnya ia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menariknya dari lingkaran setan tersebut."

Jungsoo merasakan hatinya berkedut nyeri. Kenyataan bahwa dirinya memiliki ayah yang begitu dilingkupi keserakahan atas sebuah kekuasaan membuat dirinya harus memisahkan diri. Ia bahkan menolak menggunakan nama keluarga pada kartu identitasnya.

"Sudah terlalu lama, Bibi. Hanya ada satu cara untuk menghentikannya. Dia harus dihukum dengan benar."

"Jungsoo-yah… ayahmu sudah sangat tua."

"Hukum tidak mempedulikan umur."

Elisa menyerah. Ia kemudian hanya menatap dengan sedih dan berpikir bagaimana bisa keluarga dengan limpahan harta, kekuasaan dan terlihat kuat dari luar, ternyata sudah sangat rusak di dalamnya.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Wanita itu kemudian bertanya lagi. "Jika kau ingin menghentikan ayahmu segera, kau juga harus berhenti mencarinya. Dia mungkin sudah bahagia di suatu tempat."

Tanpa disangka wajah Jungsoo mendadak tegang, ia tidak menyukai mendengar bagaimana seseorang menyarankannya untuk segera menyerah untuk mencari seseorang yang begitu ingin ia temukan kembali. "Tidak, Bibi. Aku harus menemukan anak itu. Hanya dengan bertemu dengannya, aku bisa minta maaf dan memperbaiki hidup."

"Hal itu membuatku lebih sedih."

"Setelah semua ini berakhir, aku berjanji kita akan hidup bersama-sama. Kau tidak perlu pulang ke negaramu. Kau akan mengurus bajingan ini sepanjang umurmu, sampai dia menikah dan memberimu banyak sekali cucu."

"Ketua tidak akan menyukai rencanan ini." Elisa tertawa haru mendengar penuturan janji dari seorang Park Jungsoo, ia mengusap air matanya dengan sapu tangan. "Lalu bagaimana kau akan mengakhiri semua ini?"

Jungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannnya keras-keras.

"Ayahku harus menyerahkan diri."

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Aku sendiri yang akan meyeretnya. Aku akan menyeret Moon Sae Young ke dalam penjara."

oOo

Malam natal tidak seharusnya dilewati seorang diri. Namun sepertinya keadaan yang membuat seorang Nathan Kim berkelana di jalan-jalan yang hampir membeku karena suhu yang hampur mencapai minus du puluh derajat. Pemuda itu melewati jalan-jalan kota yang sudah dihiasi dengan banyak ornamen berwarna merah dan putih. Lampu di pohon-pohon natal juga sudah mulai berkedip sangat indah dan terlihat begitu membangun suasana kegembiraan orang-orang di dalamnya.

Ryeowook diam berdiri di depan sebuah rumah besar dengan dinding beton yang sangat tinggi. Ada sebuah pintu kecil di salah satu sisi tembok tersebut. Sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat tua. Ryeowook kini tengah membayangkan dirinya yang lemah mencoba mengorek dinding beton di sana dengan sebuah garpu logam. Setiap hari, selama berbulan-bulan, tangannya yang kurus dengan banyak luka membuat lubang di dinding itu hanya untuk bisa mengeluarkan tangannya dan meminta tolong.

Cuaca dingin benar-benar membuat tulang dan giginya bergemelutuk. Namun ingatannya memaksa Ryeowook untuk meneruskan potongan memori tersebut agar tersusun dengan lengkap.

Namun ketika ia berusaha untuk mendekat, langkahnya terasa begitu berat. Tiba-tiba saja tempat itu seperti berputar di sekitarnya. Lebih cepat… dan lebih cepat lagi… hingga dirinya terasa mual… hingga akhirnya kedua kaki tidak lagi bisa menahan berat tubuh.

Ryeowook terpejam, dan saat ia yakin kepalanya akan membentur aspal jalanan yang keras… seseorang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Nathan?"

Sebelum kegelapan menyergap tubuhnya dalam-dalam, Ryeowook sempat melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang sangat ia rindukan pada dimensi waktu yang berbeda. Kemudian dalam kegilaan suhu rendah, ia masih sempat merasakan kehangatan dalam dadanya.

"Nathan…"

 _"Tidak, hyung… bukan seperti itu…"_

 _"Ryeowook-ah…"_

 _"Hyung…"_

Kemudian semuanya tidak lagi terlihat. Hanya hitam pekat yang saat itu menjadi temannya untuk sementara waktu.


	14. 14th Cap

**1** **4** **th** **Cap**

Lukisan-lukisan mahal yang tergantung pongah dan hampir menutupi sebagian besar dinding ruangan besar tersebut seolah tidak menandingi pemandangan seorang pemuda di atas ranjangnya. Walaupun dalam keadaan tertutup, Jungsoo tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana kedua mata tersebut pernah memandangnya dengan sinar gugup yang begitu terang. Pertemuan yang tidak akan pernah ia lupakan dengan sedikit harap bahwa masa itu bukanlah yang terakhir.

Walau Tuhan agaknya mengabulkan doa kecil tersebut, Jungsoo harus sabar kala pertemuan keduanya dengan pemuda yang tertidur di atas ranjang besarnya kini tidaklah lebih baik dari yang pertama.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika langkah kaki ketika hendak meninggalkan kediaman sang ayah terhenti. Taman yang kini hanya lengang dengan padang rumbut kecil buatan seolah memanggilnya untuk dikunjungi. Dalam keadaan suhu udara yang sama sekali tidak bersahabat, Jungsoo hanya bisa mengikuti kata hatinya untuk kembali mengenang memori paling menyedihkan dalam perjalanan hidupnya. Atau mungkin memori itu bukan miliknya, karena ada seseorang yang mungkin akan menganggap bahwa kenangan tersebut lebih buruk dibandingkan dirinya.

Saat itu ia menatap sebuah pintu kecil yang ukurannya tidak lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Seolah jalan _keluar_ tersebut hanya dibuat untuk seseorang bertubuh kecil. Tubuh anak-anak. Pintu dimana memang dulunya merupakan sebuah titik ia harus menelan betapa kebahagiaannya hanya sebuah tipuan besar. Di balik tembok kokoh tersebut ada sebuah ruang yang begitu rapuh dan terbengkalai. Di balik kehangatan yang ia terima dari istana megahnya, ada seseorang yang kedinginan bahkan kelaparan. Dan semua itu semakin buruk ketika ia akhirnya tahu dimana sang adik 'bepergian'. Cerita bahwa ibunya kabur dan membawa serta anak kedua keluarga tersebut untuk kemudian mengalami kecelakaan, adalah sebuah dongeng yang sangat keji dan sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dibacakan sesaat sebelum tidur.

Ryeowook terkurung bagai seorang pesakitan di dalam sana dengan hanya bermodalkan fasilitas yang tidak lebih baik dari kandang binatang. Dan seolah akan membawa penyakit berbahaya yang menular, anak itu selalu tidak diizinkan masuk ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat walaupun dirinya sudah berjanji tidak akan mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada dunia luar tentang sang adik yang dikurung tersebut.

Demi Tuhan, Jungsoo hanya ingin mengobati luka-luka sang adik dan membiarkannya terbaring di atas ranjang, di dalam kamarnya yang sangat hangat dan nyaman.

Tapi seakan semua itu hanya memicu perdebatannya dengan sang ayah. Masa remaja yang sangat rentan dengan pemberontakan berhasil diisi oleh berbagai ayunan tangan di wajahnya. Ayahnya bahkan mengumumkan kepada banyak orang bahwa Jungsoo memiliki masalah dengan psikologisnya sejak kematian sang ibu dan adik lelakinya. Oleh karena itulah ia keluar dari rumah. Sang ayah mengirimnya keluar negeri untuk dalih terapi yang memang hanya bohong besar.

Bertahun-tahun ia hidup sendiri dari harta ayahnya yang memang sudah diatur sedemikian rupa untuk kebutuhannya selama di luar negeri. Jungsoo menolak semua itu pada awalnya. Namun ketika ia akhirnya menemukan banyak kebusukan dari jabatan sang ayah, sebuah rencana pembalasan pun tidak terasa tersusun sedikit demi sedikit. Suatu saat, ketika semuanya bisa ia kuasai, Jungsoo akan memperlihatkan pada ayahnya sebuah bumerang paling menyakitkan, bahwa selama ini dia hanya menginvestasikan sebuah senjata pembunuh yang akan berbalik menyerangnya.

Saat itu lamunannya tentang masa lalu terputus ketika melihat seseorang yang berdiri di balik pagar beton rumah sang ayah. Seorang pemuda dengan mantel coklat yang mungkin sama sekali tidak akan menghalangi ganasnya suhu udara. Rambutnya yang dicat dengan warna seindah cairan anggur merah membuat Jungsoo hampir tidak mengenali.

Langkah kakinya yang semakin mendekat berhasil membuat Jungsoo menyadari siapa yang tengah berdiri di sana. Ia melambaikan tangan dan sedikit berseru "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" pada pemuda tersebut. Ketika tidak ada balasan apapun, saat itulah Jungsoo merasakan bahwa memang ada sesuatu yang ganjil, dan belum jua langkahnya mengikis jarak dengan sempurna, tubuh pemuda itu langsung terhuyung. Jika saja refleksnya tidak begitu baik, pemuda di tangannya pasti sudah menghantam bahu jalan.

Kini Nathan sudah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Jungsoo merasa begitu aneh ketika seseorang yang lain berada di dalam kamarnya yang memang tidak pernah lagi ia singgahi sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ia begitu benci ketika harus berhadapan lagi dengan masa lalu di dalam kamarnya. Entah pengurus rumah tangga di sini ingin sekali mengejeknya atau memang hanya berbaik hati untuk tidak merubah apapun.

Namun saat ini terasa berbeda. Pemuda bernama Nathan itu seakan begitu cocok berada di sana. Ranjangnya yang berwarna serba putih seolah memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dengan sangat baik. Jungsoo bahkan tersenyum memandangi damai dalam wajahnya yang pucat.

Pertanyaan 'apa yang dia lakukan di sekitar rumah ini' masih bisa ditangguhkan sampai anak itu bangun. Saat ini Jungsoo hanya ingin menikmati sesuatu yang sama sekali belum pernah ia rasakan. Demi apapun yang tidak menyenangkan di dalam rumah ini… Ia sangat menyukai Nathan sejak pandangan pertama dan sangat ingin tahu lebih banyak mengenai pemuda tersebut.

oOo

Tidak banyak yang bisa Kyuhyun lakukan di markas ketika semua orang sudah kembali pulang dan hanya menyisakan perwira-perwira yang memang berjaga pada malam hari. Walaupun kantor polisi pusat kota memang tidak pernah sepi oleh _pengunjung,_ entah mengapa ia merasa begitu kesepian malam ini. Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur di markas karena pulang ke rumah juga tidak akan membuat keadaannya lebih baik.

Pertengkarannya dengan Ryeowook seakan membuat banyak logika berpikirnya kembali bekerja keras. Tidak tahu sudah berapa lama otaknya beristirahat, tubuh Kyuhyun seperti belum mampu beradaptasi dengan itu semua. Banyaknya hal yang ia lakukan dan pikirkan, membuat tubuhnya lelah bukan main. Permasalahan yang ia hadapi saat ini bahkan lebih buruk dari ketika Sungmin meninggalkannya. Dua hal yang seharusnya tidak pernah ia campur adukkan mendadak menjadi topik utama dalam kepalanya. Akan lebih bagus jika masalah percintaannya tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan pekerjaan. Kyuhyun akan merasa bahwa ia masih hidup dalam keadaan normal.

Tapi bagaimana jika kekasihmu adalah pemeran utama dalam kasus berbahaya yang selamai ini dihadapi? Siapapun pasti hanya akan menatap Kyuhyun iba tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan terhadapmu?" bisik Kyuhyun lirih. Ia menutup mata dengan salah satu lengan walaupun sama sekali tidak ingin pergi tidur.

Pagi ini ia memeriksa kembali sekolah yang pernah memberinya informasi tentang Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak bertemu dengan sang wanita dengan kacamata berframe tebal dulu dimanapun. Hanya ada seorang pria bertubuh kecil dan terlihat ramah yang mengaku sebagai kepala sekolah yang baru. Pria itu terlihat bingung ketika Kyuhyun menunjukkan foto berkas-berkas tentang siswa bernama Kim Ryeowook. Menurutnya, sekolah ini tidak akan pernah menunjukkan berkas asli identitas siswa karena semuanya sudah menggunakan program yang memang sudah diisi dengan data siswa-siswi dari tahun pertama sekolah ini berdiri.

Dan nama Kim Ryeowook memang tidak pernah ada.

Sejak awal semuanya memang hanya sandiwara. Entah apa rencana Ryeowook mengatur semua ini. Begitu rapi sampai seorang perwira dengan pangkat kapten sepertinya bisa masuk ke dalam tanpa mencurigai sedikitpun.

Ryeowook memang pernah menjadi tersangka atas pencurian yang dilakukan terhadapnya. Namun karena tidak ada satupun yang hilang, Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan. Ryeowook benar-benar terlihat begitu terus terang dari sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

Jhonny Walker, dan pasangan O'Connell juga bukan orang-orang fiktif. Mereka terdaftar dalam kependudukan dan memiliki pekerjaan yang jelas. Jadi bagaimana bisa Ryeowook berhubungan dengan semua ini?

Ketika kepalanya sudah terasa begitu panas, Kyuhyun ingat bahwa ia harus menghubungi Jaksa Park. Ia langsung duduk kembali dan mengambil ponselnya.

[Halo?]

"Hyung, kau ada di apartemenmu?"

[Tidak juga. Aku sedang keluar. Ada apa? Apa ada masalah dengan penyelidikan?] Walaupun agak kecil, suara Jungsoo terdengar cukup waspada.

Kyuhyn menggeleng, yang segera ia sadari merupakan gerakan sia-sia. "Aku ingin mendiskusikan sesuatu denganmu. Kapan kau kembali?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Jungsoo menjawab, [Entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang menahanku di sini.] ujarnya pelan. Pria itu terdengar ragu menjelaskan perihal mengapa ia belum bisa kembali ke rumah.

"Kenapa kau berbisik-bisik? Apa aku sedang mengganggumu dari sebuah acara?" Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya ketika mendengar suara sang jaksa yang memang semakin terdengar sengaja dibuat kecil.

[Tidak tidak… aku ada di kediaman orang tuaku. Hanya saja keadaan sedikit teratur di sini. Sudah larut dan semua orang sudah tidur.] jawabnya tidak berusaha untuk berbohong.

"Aaah, begitu… Sayang sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa informasi ini bisa menunggu."

[ _Urgent?_ ] Jungsoo masih waspada.

Kyuhyun menahan napas ketika memikirkan hal apa yang harus ia diskusikan dengan seorang Park Jungsoo. Jika ia melakukannya, sudah pasti ia akan menaruh Ryeowook dalam keadaan yang sulit. Tapi ketika sebuah profesionalisme menuntut diam-diam, pria itu juga tidak bisa menyembunyikannya lama-lama.

"Aku justru ingin mendengar pendapatnya langsung darimu."

Lagi-lagi jeda. Di seberang sana Jungsoo seperti tengah memikirkan solusi terbaik. Jelas sekali ia tidak bisa—tidak mau meninggalkan _sesuatu_ yang 'menahannya' di sana, tapi juga tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan informasi yang akan Kyuhyun berikan.

[Kuharap informasi itu bisa menunggu sampai besok pagi.] Akhirnya Jungsoo memutuskan. [Kau bisa datang ke sini, Kyuhyun. Rumah keluargaku ada di distrik _Gangnam_. Alamat lengkapnya akan kuberikan melalui SMS nanti.]

Bukan jarak yang jauh untuk ditempuh. Kyuhyun kemudian memutuskan untuk tidur agar bisa berangkat pagi-pagi sekali ke sana keesokan hari.

oOo

Jungsoo sudah bangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur jika berada di dalam rumah itu. Mimpi buruk akan selalu hadir. Walaupun bukan sesuatu yang baru, pria itu sama sekali tidak mau maklum. Mimpi buruk tetap saja buruk.

Ia menatap keluar jendela dan menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana mentari untuk kesekian kalinya menggulingkan kejayaan kegelapan di atas langit. Sejujurnya ia masih tidak enak pada Kyuhyun karena sama sekali tidak mengatakan bahwa Nathan ada di rumahnya. Tidak butuh analisa yang lama untuk mengetahui bahwa memang ada hubungan tidak wajar di antara kedua pria itu. Melalui sedikit obrolannya selama berada dalam satu pekerjaan, Jungsoo sudah bisa menangkap jika Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak seperti dirinya yang memang selalu begitu bahagia ketika bertemu dengan wanita-wanita cantik dan seksi.

Kyuhyun _berbeda._ Itulah kesimpulannya. Dan ketika untuk pertama kalinya bertemu dengan Nathan di rumah sakit, sangat jelas apa arti pemuda itu bagi Kyuhyun.

Jungsoo sedikit mengernyit. Pada titik ini, kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba merasa cemburu?

Tak lama, dalam kesunyian itu terdengar suara berdesik dari atas ranjang yang menandakan bahwa apapun di atas sana sedang bergerak. Jungsoo menyadari bahwa Nathan sudah bangun.

"Kau—"

Jungsoo tersenyum mendapati dirinya ditatatap dengan ekspresi terkejut oleh seseorang di sana. "Selamat pagi, Nathan. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Apa yang kau… bagaimana aku… ini dimana?" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu seolah berlomba-lomba untuk diucapkan lebih dulu. Nathan memeriksa tubuhnya. Ia tidak telanjang ataupun berganti pakaian yang memang akan membuatnya berpikir seseorang menelanjanginya sebelum mengganti pakaiannya dengan yang baru. Cepat-cepat ia menyingkirkan pikiran buruk dan kembali pada Jungsoo yang masih tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar rumah ini? Sampai-sampai kedinginan dan hampir mati?" Kini ekspresi cemas sedikit menambah kesan ramah dalam pembicaraan mereka yang masih canggung.

"Ini rumahmu?"

Jungsoo terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, "Hmm… bisa dikatakan seperti itu."

Wajah cemasnya terlihat berkurang, "Aneh sekali. Aku tidak biasa tertidur pulas di tempat asing." Ujar Nathan sambil memandang berkeliling.

"Secara teknis, kau tidak tidur, tapi pingsan. Tapi jika kau memang merasa nyaman _tidur_ di atas tempat tidurku, aku akan sangat senang mengucapkan 'selamat datang di rumahku'." Senyuman Jungsoo kini semakin lebar. Ia meraih pesawat telepon yang terletak di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjang. Setelah ia menekan salah satu nomor, sesorang menjawabnya. "Bibi, apa sudah ada yang bisa dimakan?"

Jungsoo mendengar sahutan yang lebih riang di seberang telepon. Ia mengangguk, "Ya, Bibi. Dia juga sudah bangun, dan kurasa juga sudah lapar."

Setelah mendengar lagi pertanyaan dari Elsa, Jungsoo sedikit menjauhkan gagang telepon dan bicara pada Nathan, "Kau ingin sarapan di meja makan atau di sini saja?"

Nathan menggeleng, "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku harung pu—"

"Kami akan menyusulmu di ruang makan, Bibi. Dan jangan menipuku kalau ayah memang sudah pergi dari kemarin."

Jungsoo menatap pemuda itu lagi. Wajahnya masih pucat walaupun bibirnya tidak sebiru semalam. Dengan kalori, anak ini akan baik-baik saja menurutnya.

"Hanya perlu berjalan ke lorong sebelah kiri untuk menemukan ruang makan. Kau bisa menyusulku ke sana setelah membersihkan diri. Pakai apa saja yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Aku yakin semuanya adalah kualitas terbaik."

Setelah mengatakan itu Jungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan Nathan sendirian. Pemuda itu tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menolak. Oh tidak, ia bahkan memotong kalimatnya tadi.

[…]

Sarapan yang cukup elegan dan sedikit berlebihan bahkan hanya untuk dua orang. Jungsoo hanya menyentuh kopi sambil membaca berita dari ponselnya. Sedangkan Nathan berusaha untuk tidak memuntahkan salad yang ia minta sendiri karena merasa perutnya masih bermasalah. Biasanya jika sudah seperti ini dia hanya perlu menelepon Walker dan pamannya akan datang dengan alat pemeriksaan lengkap serta obat-obatan yang dianjurkan.

"Ada apa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan saladnya?" tiba-tiba Elisa datang dan menyentuh pundak Nathan. Senyuman khas seorang ibu bagi Jungsoo pun tidak segan ia bagi kepada tamunya hari ini.

Nathan yang memang tidak bisa tidak berlaku sopan hanya balas tersenyum. Melalui itu ia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Aku tidak sempat memanggil seorang dokter karena cuaca semalam. Apa kau ingin aku memanggilnya sekarang?" Jungsoo merasa aneh sendiri ketika menawarkan hal tersebut. Ia tidak sengaja berlagak seperti tuan rumah di tempat ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Ia bahkan hampir tertawa sendiri jika tidak memikirkan bahwa dirinya masih khawatir dengan keadaan Nathan.

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku punya dokter pribadi." Nathan sedikit terganggu dengan tingkah Jungsoo yang sejak awal seolah mendiktenya. "Dan aku akan segera pulang."

"Tentu saja kau punya satu." Jungsoo menaruh ponselnya dan fokus penuh pada Nathan. "Tapi kau masih berhutang satu penjelasan padaku."

Pemuda itu diam. Namun tidak gentar saat mendapatkan tatapan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sekitar rumahku?"

"Sekitar-rumahmu ini begitu luas, Tuan. Dan aku tidak tahu jika berjalan di Gangnam akan berarti berjalan di _sekitar rumahmu_." Nathan menjawab dengan jengah.

"Apa kau tertarik dengan pintu rahasia di rumahku?" Jungsoo tidak berbasa-basi. Saat itu jelas sekali Nathan tengah berdiri tak jauh dari pintu kecil yang menghubungkan ruang rahasia dari dunia luar. Seperti halnya pintu kecil di tamannya yang menghubungkan ruangan tersebut dengan taman istana besarnya.

Kemudian segalanya menjadi jelas. Tentang dimana kini dirinya berada.

"Jadi rumah ini…"

"Ya. Kau bermalam di rumah yang pintu _kecil_ nya kau pandangi semalam."

"Kau—akh!" Seperti ada palu besar yang menghantam kepalanya, Nathan langsung memegangi kepala dan terlihat kesakitan. Membuat panik dua orang yang memang ada di dalam ruang makan itu.

Jungsoo langsung berdiri dan menahan tubuh Nathan agar tidak roboh. Ia memanggil nama pemuda tersebut berkali-kali. "Nathan! Ada apa?"

Pemuda itu terdiam walau tubuhnya masih gemetar. Nathan mencoba mengamati sekelilingnya. Jungsoo dan Bibi Elisa memiliki ekspresi wajah yang tidak jauh berbeda saat ini. Menatapnya dengan cemas dan bersiap untuk hal terburuk jika tubuhnya bereaksi kembali.

"Yah, kau ini kenapa? Apa kau punya semacam penyakit? Kau membawa obat?" Jungsoo memegangi pundak Nathan dan masih menatap pemuda itu dengan cemas.

Lama tidak ada jawaban. Nathan hanya berusaha menikmati sakit kepalanya yang mulai mereda. Dalam hatinya terus saja bertanya, bagaimana mana bisa… bagaimana bisa… bagaimana bisa… Nathan mengingat sesuatu ketika dirinya adalah seorang Ryeowook. Apa semua itu terjadi di dalam rumah ini? Saat menyaksikan pintu kecil di sebuah tembok di luar rumah ini semalam, ia merasakan tangannya sakit seolah kuku-kuku di jemarinya hampir terlepas. Ia mengingat rasa sakit itu. Tentang bagaimana seorang Ryeowook melupakan tangannya yang berdarah hanya untuk membuat lubang di pintu. Agar orang-orang di luar melihatnya dan menyelamatkannya.

Nathan mengingat Ryeowook yang sangat ingin keluar dari pintu itu dan lepas dari segala siksaan. Rasa sakit di paru-parunya ketika ia mencoba bernapas… semuanya.

Tapi mengapa tidak dengan kamar yang nyaman dan kehangatan orang-orang ini? Kenapa ia tidak bisa mengenali mereka? Ia hanya mengingat seseorang yang selalu berteriak dari luar meminta seseorang untuk melepaskannya. Menggedornya dengan keras atau bahkan mencoba merusak pintu dengan sesuatu yang keras.

Nathan tidak ingat siapa mereka… Park Jungsoo dan wanita bernama Bibi Elisa ini.. siapa mereka?

"Aku harus pulang sekarang." Ujarnya cepat. Nathan berdiri dari kursi tempatnya duduk dan melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Jungsoo walau pria itu sama sekali tidak berniat melepaskannya.

"Hei, ada apa?"

"Aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku tidak seharusnya ada di sini."

"Tunggu—hei Nathan!"

Ryeowook berhasil lepas dari Jungsoo dan pergi dari ruangan itu. Entah apakah ia berjalan ke arah yang benar. Di dalam kepalanya hanya ingin segera keluar dari rumah tersebut. Lorong-lorong yang seperti labirin membuat perutnya kembali bergejolak. Jika saja ia tidak sedang terburu-buru, mungkin Ryeowook akan segera mencari tepat untuk memuntahkan semua isi perutnya.

 _'Kenapa lorong ini tidak berujung?'_ Ryeowook berteriak dalam hati karena istana ini benar-benar besar. Ia dapat mendengar sang Jaksa mengikutinya di belakang sambil sesekali memanggil, namun tidak berusaha meraihnya lagi.

Saat akhirnya ia sampai pada ruang dengan pintu besar. Ryeowook dapat melihat bahwa pintu itu akan membawanya keluar rumah dari dua sisi jendela yang menampakkan pemandangan halaman yang sangat luas. Seperti akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar, ia tidak ragu lagi untuk menarik kenop dan membuat benda itu bergerak dan terbuka…

Di sanalah Ryeowook melihat sosok itu…

Berdiri dan menatapnya dengan sorot mata menakutkan…

Kakinya terasa begitu lemah. Ryewook melangkah mundur dan berharap tidak ada yang menahannya di belakang. Ia harus mencari jalan keluar lain.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan mengundang seorang teman." Suara itu besar dan berat. Sudut bibirnya terangkat dengan definisi senyum bagi sang pemiliknya.

Entah karena alasan seperti apa, saat melihat Ryeowook terdiam melihat pria di ambang pintu tersebut, Jungsoo yang tadinya hanya berdiri di belakang kini maju. Ia bahkan melangkah lebih ke depan untuk menyembunyikan Ryeowook di balik tubuhnya. "Dia akan segera pulang. Kami akan segera pergi dari sini."

Pria itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam masih dengan _senyumannya_. "Mengapa tidak tinggal lebih lama? Jika kalian tidak nyaman dengan keberadaanku, aku hanya kembali untuk mengambil seseuatu yang tertinggal."

Jungsoo menyampirkan mantel di tubuh Ryeowook yang memang sudah ia bawa dengan refleks yang baik saat melewati kamarnya. Ia bersumpah akan mencari tahu ada apa di balik tatapan Ryeowook saat ini yang begitu ketakutan melihat ayahnya. Tapi semua itu bisa ditunda. Yang penting saat ini adalah membawa Ryeowook pergi dan menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Baiklah jika memang begitu. Sering-seringlah membawa teman-temanmu kemari, Jungsoo. Ayah akan sangat senang jika rumah ini kembali ramai." Kemudian pria itu beralih menatap Ryeowook, "Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa bergabung dengan sarapan pagimu. Lain waktu aku akan menjamu dengan benar. Jadi silahkan datang kemari kapan saja." Ujarnya sambil dengan tersenyum yang lebih terlihat seperti seringaian.

Jungsoo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya menunduk sebagai rasa hormat yang masih tersisa untuk seorang yang disebuat sebagai orang tua. Kemudian pergi keluar dari rumah itu.

Ryeowook bisa merasakan paru-parunya kembali bekerja dengan baik setelah melewati pintu gerbang rumah tersebut, ia bisa melihat bahwa Jungsoo memarkir mobilnya di depan gerbang, bukannya di halaman rumah tersebut. Jaksa Park masih menuntunnya dengan dalih berjaga-jaga kalau pemuda itu akan jatuh pingsan lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku bisa menggunakan taksi untuk pulang."

Jungsoo yang mendengar jawaban tersebut hanya menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Bisa saja aku langsung menghubungi Kyuhyun sekarang untuk menjemputmu pulang. Kau sangat dekat dengannya bukan? Tapi rasanya aku akan jadi keras kepala untuk saat ini, setidaknya sampai benar-benar yakin kau kembali dengan selamat dan mendapatkan perawatan dari dokter pribadimu."

"Tapi—"

"Apa kau ingin aku menghubungi Kyuhyun?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. Itu justru lebih buruk untuk sekarang.

"Baiklah, kuanggap kau setuju untuk kuantar pulang."

Sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya, Jungsoo masih sempat memperhatikan wajah Ryeowook. Menurutnya pria ini memiliki sebuah magnet aneh yang membuat ingin terus berada di dekatnya. Ia menatap pemuda yang dikenalnya bernama Nathan itu selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya menjulurkan lengan dan mengusap kepala Ryeowook. "Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Kyuhyun begitu menyukaimu."

oOo

Kyuhyun mengemudi dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Jalanan yang padat tidak menghalanginya untuk membuat jarum spidometer bergetar dan menunjuk angka seratus delapan puluh. Beberapa teriakan klakson sudah terdengar di bagian dimana ia menyalip. Beberapa alasan mungkin bisa membuat beberapa penegak hukum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanggar hukum.

Niatnya untuk menemui Jungsoo di alamat yang sudah diberikan padanya berubah mejadi sebuah pemandangan yang mengejutkan. Tidak sulit untuk menemukan rumah dimana ia akan bertemu dengan Jungsoo. Ia sudah sangat mengenal jalan-jalan distrik mewah ini.

Saat yakin ia sudah sangat dekat dengan alamat yang dituju, sebuah limousin hitam pekat menyalipnya dan berhenti di depan salah satu rumah. Kyuhyun sangat yakin bahwa pintu gerbang itu adalah rumah yang akan ia datangi. Karena tidak ingin terburu-buru dan dirundung rasa penasaran, ia menepikan mobilnya agak jauh agar bisa memperhatikan siapa yang keluar dari kendaraan super mewah tersebut.

 _Surprise!_

Bagai mendapatkan petir di cuaca yang cerah, Kyuhyun hanya bisa mencengkeram kemudinya dengan keras.

Moon Saeyoung ada di sana. Pria itu turun setelah beberapa orang membuka pintu mobil dan menyapanya dengan hormat. Satu hal yang ada di kepala Kyuhyun saat itu adalah 'bagaimana bisa?'. Dengan teliti ia kembali memeriksa alamat yang dikirim Jungsoo padanya. Namun setelah beberapa kali meyakinkan diri bahwa alamat itu tepat di hadapannya, ketika itu pula ia kembali mengalami krisis kepercayaan.

Jika rumah itu adalah rumah yang selama ini disembunyikan Moon Saeyoung dari media—rumah kediamannya yang asli, berarti 'keluarga' yang Jungsoo maksudkan adalah keluarga dari menteri Moon Saeyoung. Siapa pria itu bagi seorang Jaksa Park Jungsoo? Anak? Keponakan? Lalu bagaimana bisa mereka memiliki nama belakang yang berbeda? Dan jika Jungsoo sangat dekat dengan tokoh masyarakat itu, apa motifnya yang selalu ingin menggulirkan beliau dari jabatan dan mencari-cari banyak kebusukannya?

 _Surprise! Surprise!_

Belum tenang ia dari kejutan pertama, Kyuhyun kembali mendapatkan serangan kedua. Dan kali ini sama sekali tidak bisa ia cari alasannya.

Apa yang Ryeowook lakukan bersama Jungsoo di rumah itu? Mengapa keduanya bisa keluar dari rumah itu bersama-sama?

Dan kedua matanya benar-benar belum buta ketika ia melihat Jungsoo mengusap kepala Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang penuh pemujaan. Seperti yang pernah ia berikan…

oOo

Tidak tahu apa alasannya, Walker begitu tidak nyaman ketika kegiatannya saat memeriksa tubuh Ryeowook diawasi oleh pria di sudut ruangan itu. Seolah dialah keluarga pasien yang berjaga kalau-kalau dokter ini melakukan sesuatu yang salah saat pemeriksaan. Dokter tersebut terus saja melayangkan tatapan yang berisi pertanyaan tak bersuara _'Siapa orang itu?'_ pada keponakannya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan sorot mata lemah. Seakan Ryeowook tidak sedang ingin menjelaskan sesuatu.

Melihat keponakannya yang tidak bisa bekerja sama dengan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya Walker memutuskan untuk berperan sebagai keluarga pasien yang sesungguhnya. "Terima kasih sudah mengantar keponakanku pulang." Ujarnya sambil menekankan kata 'keponakan' agar terdengar jelas.

Jungsoo yang memang sebelumnya masih berkonsentrasi mengamati bagaimana dokter itu memeriksa Nathan, langsung terkejut. "Uh? Oh, ya… tentu saja dokter. Nathan membutuhkan tumpangan tadi."

Walker tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Jika kau penasaran…" ia menunjuk Ryeowook yang saat ini memalingkan wajah dan sama sekali tidak ingin bicara, "…anak ini hanya mengalami kejang pada perutnya akibat udara yang terlalu dingin. Itu sebabnya ia memuntahkan semua makanan saat baru datang tadi."

Jungsoo mengangguk, "Tidak berbahaya?"

"Tentu saja berbahaya jika kau tidak segera mengantarnya pulang. Dia bisa muntah di mobilmu. Dan percayalah, itu sangat menyebalkan."

Jaksa tersebut berusaha tertawa dengan usaha Walker mencairkan suasana menggunakan sebuah lelucon murahan. "Aku minta maaf jika berbuat lancang dengan tetap di sini. Karena memang aku bukan siapa-siapa. Kami hanya bertemu dua kali. Kuharap Anda bisa mengerti kalau aku juga mengkhawatirkannya."

"Oh, tidak, tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya. Keponakanku ini memang suka sekali melakukan hal-hal diluar kebiasaan orang normal. Jadi jika kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh padanya, tolong jangan dipikirkan, Nathan terbiasa mengekspresikan keresahannya dengan sesuatu yang memang menurut kebanyakan orang ganjil.

Jungsoo mengangguk mengerti. Berdiri di depan pintu rumah orang lain di cuaca minus belasan derajat memang tidak akan dilakukan oleh kebanyakan orang.

"Kalau begitu aku mohon diri."

[…]

Setelah mengantarkan tamu sampai ke depan pintu, Walker kembali ke dalam kamar Ryeowook dengan segudang pertanyaan yang akan ia tumpahkan pada keponakannya itu.

"Apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun? Dia tidak akan suka melihatmu begitu dekat dengan pria lain." Walker langsung memberondongnya. Ia tahu Ryeowook hanya pura-pura tidur. Tadi dokter itu tidak memberikannya obat tidur sama sekali.

Ryeowook membuka matanya, namun belum menatap sang paman. "Dia sudah tahu."

"Uh?" Walker bereaksi tidak paham. "Tahu apa? Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun sudah tahu kalau aku mencuri ponsel mantan kekasihnya."

Dokter itu diam. Otaknya masih belum mencerna apa yang Ryeowook katakan. "Kau mencuri… apa?" saat ia mendekat, terlihat sebuah aliran sungai kecil di sudut mata pemuda tersebut.

"Aku menggunakannya untuk mencari informasi mengenai orang-orang yang ingin aku temui. Dokter itu sering terlihat keluar masuk rumah besar dimana aku pernah dikurung. Aku mencuri ponselnya untuk menyadap beberapa pembicaraan melalui saluran telepon dan—"

"Tunggu, Nathan. Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan. Tolong mulai dari awal. Pelan-pelan saja. Jadi apa yang tadi sudah kau lakukan?"

"Mencuri."

"Dari siapa?"

"Mantan kekasih Kyuhyun."

"Apa yang kau curi?"

"Ponsel."

"Untuk apa?" Ekspresi wajah Walker semaking menunjukkan kengerian.

"Menyadap."

"Siapa yang kau sadap."

"Orang-orang yang pernah menyekapku di balik pintu besi itu."

Walker kemudian mengingat bahwa dalam sesi terapi hipnotisnya, Nathan selalu menyebutkan sebuah 'pintu'. Pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa membuka pintu tersebut, berusaha membuat lubang dengan jari-jarinya atau dengan segagang sendok. Dia bilang bahwa dirinya ingin segera keluar dari sana dan pintu itu adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar. Apakah Nathan benar-benar sudah berhasil menemukan 'pintu' yang dimaksud?

"Kau menemukan 'pintu' itu?"

Nathan Mengangguk.

"Di mana?"

"Di rumah orang yang tadi mengantarku."

"Apa kau yakin itu adalah 'pintu' yang sama dengan yang selalu kau ingat?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Aku mengingat semuanya. Aku bahkan menemukan orang yang mengunciku di dalam sana."

Walker menganga mendengar pegakuan tersebut. Demi rumitnya sebuah isi perut manusia, keadaan otal Nathan saat ini masih lebih rumit lagi. Sejak beberapa waktu belakangan Nathan terlihat menunjukkan perkembangan untuk kondisi psikisnya dan memiliki kemungkinan besar bahwa ia tidak lagi akan terganggu dengan masa lalu yang entah hanya Tuhan dan orang-orang terkait yang tahu. Menurutnya Nathan berhak untuk memiliki kehidupan baru, entah itu dengan orang tua angkatnya, paman sepertinya, atau seseorang yang mencintainya seperti Kyuhyun.

Tapi sekarang sepertinya mulai kacau. Nathan menyembunyikan penelusurannya sendiri dari semua orang. Yang saat ini membuat Walker bingung adalah bagaimana Kyuhyun dan bahkan mantan kekasihnya ikut andil dalam masalah ini? Apa lingkaran setan dari sebuah kehidupan memang benar ada?

"Kau harus bicara pada ibumu." Walker memutuskan.

"Mereka baru saja kembali ke New York."

"Persetan dengan perjalanan mereka, Nathan! Kau membutuhkan mereka saat ini, dan aku akan membawanya ke sini walau harus menyeretnya dari kamar mandi!"

"Paman—"

"Dan aku akan bicara pada Kyuhyun. Aku tahu kasus dokter Lee itu ada di bawah kuasanya. Dia harus mendengarkan banyak alasan sebelum memutuskan untuk melakukan penyergapan atau apapun itu."

"Jangan lakukan itu paman—" Ryeowook terus memohon.

Reaksi Walker saat ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Orang itu terbiasa menyelesaikan masalah yang dilakukan oleh Ryeowook ketika keponakannya itu mengalami _episode_ dari kondisi kejiwaannya dengan sangat tenang. Namun sejauh ini tidak pernah dia sampai menyentuh perihal hukum di negeri ini. Demi Tuhan, saat ini mungkin Nathan adalah tersangka dari kasus pencurian disertai kekerasan dari seorang dokter muda yang cukup terkenal.

"Kyuhyun… benar-benar menyukaimu, kan?" Walker bertanya setelah ia kembali tenang, "Jika tidak, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari Andrew." Ujarnya pucat.

oOo

"Kyuhyun!" Jungsoo melambai pada seseorang yang duduk di meja dekat dengan jendela besar di sebuah restoran. Karena satu dan lain alasan, pria itu sempat mengirim pesan untuk mengubah titik pertemuan mereka di tempat lain.

Kemudian hal yang mengejutkan adalah ketika Kyuhyun menyetujuinya. Dan di sanalah dia, duduk di dekat jendela restoran dengan berbagai pikiran yang membuatnya hampir gila. Pria itu mengangguk ketika melihat Jaksa Park tiba.

"Maaf. Ada sesuatu yang mendesak tadi." Jungsoo duduk dan mulai membaca menu di atas meja. "Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya urusan mendesak selain kasus-kasusmu itu." Kyuhyun menjawab datar. Sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan ketidaknyamanan dalam dirinya.

Sang Jaksa melirik partner kerjanya dan langsung menemukan ada yang tidak beres pada pria itu. "Ada apa Kyuhyun? Kau tidak biasanya bicara sedingin itu padaku."

Kyuhyun tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jungsoo dan hanya ingin langsung pada pembicaraan inti. "Aku sudah menemukan seseorang yang akan dijadikan tersangka atas kasus penyerangan terhadap Dokter Lee Sungmin." Katanya dengan nada begitu datar. Kedua matanya menatap lekat pada ekspresi Jungsoo yang tidak lama terlihat seperti tidak mengerti, lalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakan barusan.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan? Kau tahu aku tidak suka main-main dalam urusan pekerjaan." Jungsoo mengerutkan kening.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda? Apa berita ini tidak cukup membuatmu senang? Aku menemukan tersangka, Tuan Jaksa. Bukankah itu bagus?"

Jungsoo membaca setiap nada dan perkataan Kyuhyun dengan seksama, dan kemudian menarik kesimpulan jika pemuda di hadapannya ini memang tidak sedang ingin menggodanya atau apapun itu. Keseriusannya terasa ganjil dan sangat membuat dirinya tidak tenang. "Baiklah. Mari dengarkan cerita bagaimana kau bisa menemukan _seseorang_ ini dan menuduhnya sebagai tersangka."

Kyuhyun terlihat merogoh saku mantelnya dan meletakkan sebuah bungkusan di atas meja. Di sana Jungsoo menatap benda itu tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Apa ini?"

"Ponsel."

"Aku tahu. Tapi apa maksudnya?"

"Ini barang bukti." Ia mengetuk bungkusan itu. "Satu-satunya yang dicuri dari Dokter Lee."

"Dari mana kau bisa yakin bahwa ini memang milik dokter itu?" Jungsoo kembali menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak merubah ekspresinya sejak tadi. "Apa kau sudah mengkonfirmasinya dengan korban?"

"Belum."

"Jangan bercanda, Kyuhyun. Jadi dari mana kau bisa yakin jika ini adalah barang yang dimaksud?"

Kyuhyun meraih bungkusan itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ia kemudian menunjukkan inisial yang terukir di bagian belakang ponsel tersebut pada sang jaksa. Lalu dengan tangan kirinya, Kyuhyun kembali merogoh saku mantel dan mengeluarkan sebuah arloji. Ia menunjukkan ukiran yang persis sama di bagian belakang jam tersebut. "Karena aku yang membuat ukiran ini untuk Sungmin. Aku menghadiahinya pembungkus ponsel sebagai perayaan ketika kami memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama."

Satu hal yang tak pernah Jungsoo tahu dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria itu akan mengakuinya sendiri.

"Ah. Kau pasti terkejut." Kyuhyun berusaha menghadirkan gesture kasual untuk pengakuannya, "Benar, hyung. Aku memang gay. Jadi sekarang kau mengerti kan kenapa aku tidak pernah suka saat kau mengenalkanku dengan banyak wanita? Aku tidak pernah menyukai mereka. Karena aku menyukai laki-laki."

"Kyuhyun, bukan itu maksudku—"

"Kenapa? Kau sudah tahu? Ah, Nathan sepertinya sudah bercerita banyak padamu." Ada getaran menyakitkan dalam hati Kyuhyun ketika akhirnya membawa nama Ryeowook ke dalam perbincangan ini. "Entah sudah berapa kali kalian bertemu di belakangku. Tapi sepertinya cukup untuk mengetahui bagaimana hubungan kami beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Kau bahkan mengundangnya ke rumahmu. Waah, benar-benar tempat yang hebat untuk bermalam, bukan? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau juga menyukai pria, hyung. Jadi 'hal yang menahanmu' tadi malam itu adalah Nathan. Pasti terdengar sangat manis di telinganya." Kyuhyun kini tertawa getir. Keluarlah sudah apa yang sudah begitu mengganjal di hatinya.

Jungsoo terpana dengan apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan. Jadi orang ini melihatnya dengan Nathan. Kyuhyun datang ke Gangnam dan melihatnya bersama dengan… kekasihnya. Dan saat itu sang ayah juga kembali ke rumah. Apakah dia…

"Kau melihatnya?" Jungsoo berkata serak. Entah mengapa suaranya terdengar seperti cicitan saja. "Dengar, Kyuhyun, kau salah paham. Nathan ada di rumah itu karena dia—"

"Ah. Aku juga melihat orang itu. Orang yang sangat ingin kau hancurkan kekuasaannya." Ia tertawa lagi, terdengar mengerikan saat itu. "Hyung, permainan apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Kenapa begitu repot melibatkanku dan yang lainnya?"

"Kyuhyunah…"

"Aku tidak bisa menahan Nathan dengan alasan sudah mengkhianati hubungan kami. Tapi aku bisa menjebloskannya ke dalam penjara dengan alasan lain."

Jungsoo menahan Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduk dan hendak meninggalkan mereka. "Tunggu Kyuhyun! Apa maksud perkataanmu tadi? Kenapa kau harus menjebloskan Nathan ke dalam penjara? Apa kau menuduh kami bersekongkol?"

Kyuhyun akhirnya menatap dengan marah, "Kau tahu aku tidak akan menuduh macam-macam. Mengenai apa hubunganmu dengan Nathan dan Moon Saeyoung, akan kucari tahu sampai ke akarnya. Hanya saja saat ini aku begitu marah hingga ingin segera menyelesaikan kasus Sungmin." Ia kemudian mengangkat ponsel dalam bungkusan tadi dan berkata pelan, "Aku menemukan ini di rumah Nathan, dan dia juga sudah mengakuinya!"

"…"

"Nathan Kim O'Connell adalah tersangka dalam kasus penyerangan terhadap Lee Sungmin."

oOo

"Sayang, katakan lebih banyak lagi apa yang sudah kau dapatkan."

" _Mom,_ aku sudah mengatakan semuanya." Ryeowook begitu frustasi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya mengingatkan ia pada masa-masa sulit ketika melakukan terapi. Casey tidak memberikan obat apapun padanya, wanita itu hanya bertanya, bertanya, dan bertanya. Hal itulah yang membuat sakit kepalanya tak kunjung mereda. "Kumohon… jangan lakukan ini padaku. Aku bersumpah sudah mengatakan semuanya!"

Casey menahan diri agar tidak menangis saat itu juga. Kondisi Nathan sudah sangat aneh bahkan ketika ia baru sampai dari Amerika. Pria itu tidak henti-hentinya meminta maaf untuk semua hal. Bahkan ketika ia juga mendatangkan dokter ahli ke rumah itu, Ryeowook hanya memohon pada mereka agar tidak diberikan obat apapun. Putranya bereaksi berlebihan untuk sebuah jarum suntik. Pemuda itu memang tidak menyerang atau menyakiti siapapun, Ryeowook benar-benar tenang dalam kondisi fisiknya namun tidak dengan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Apa kau sudah menghubunginya?" Andrew bertanya pada Walker.

Dokter itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku hanya meninggalkan pesan. Apa kau yakin kita harus menghadirkan Kyuhyun? Aku ragu jika keadaan Ryeowook saat ini juga ada hubungannya dengan pemuda itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Andrew menatap adik iparnya dengan tajam.

"O'Connell. Kau harus berjanji padaku untuk tenang dan tidak melakukan apapun jika ingin mendengar ceritanya. Karena menurut penilaianku, Kyuhyun juga korban."

"Brengsek, Walker. Jangan membuatku bingung. Cepat katakan ada apa."

oOo

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

"Kami mendapatkan informasi jika memang telah ada yang membobol sistem komunikasi baik dari rumah anda maupun kementrian."

Lelaki paruh baya tersebut memejamkan kedua matanya sambil menahan emosi. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali ada seseorang—atau sekelompok orang yang mencoba menjatuhkannya dengan cara tersebut, namun setiap kali hal serupa terjadi, akan selalu mendatangkan sakit kepala yang sama. Tim-nya memang tidak pernah mengecewakan untuk mengatasi urusan ini, jadi dia tidak perlu harus berbuat apa-apa.

"Bereskan dengan cepat. Pemilihan akan berlangsung sebentar lagi, dan aku tidak mau ada serangga-serangga yang akan mengacaukan prosesi itu. Aku harus bersih untuk mendapatkan suara masyarakat terbanyak."

Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam tersebut langsung mengangguk hormat, menyimpan segala perintah dengan beban yang mungkin lebih berat dari masalah pribadinya. "Ah, Saya juga sudah mendapatkan informasi mengenai pemuda yang putra anda bawa ke rumah."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia?"

"Seorang korea yang sudah beralih kewarganegaraan karena diadopsi oleh pasangan Amerika. Dia menjalankan sebuah bisnis dan rumah sakit terkenal yang menampung pasien yang kurang mampu. _Cap-off Hospital._ "

Kedua mata ketua Moon langsung terbuka lebar, "Benarkah? Semuda itu?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "Catatan kekayaannya bahkan menandingi pemilik rumah sakit Si Yuen. Rumah sakit itu bergerak di bawah kedutaan Amerika Serikat di Korea Selatan. Mereka mengandalkan bisnis peralatan rumah sakit untuk membiayai pasien-pasien yang masuk. Terutama… yang luput dari dana kesehatan pemerintah."

Pria itu langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya ketika sekretarisnya menyebutkan tentang dana kesehatan. Sebuah duri dalam daging yang menjadi satu-satunya hal belum terselesaikan di tangan rumah sakit Si Yuen.

"Untuk saat ini tidak ada yang berbahaya dari pemuda itu. Hanya saja…"

Ketua Moon melirik sekretarisnya. "Hanya saja?"

"Anda tidak khawatir?"

"Khawatir apa?" pria itu benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

"Hmm… hubungan sesama jenis… sepertinya sedang menjadi trend saat ini."

.

.

"Oh… ya ampun…"

oOo

Ryeowook menatap jam dinding di kamarnya. Sudah pukul sembilan malam dan semua orang sudah pergi dari apartemennya. Walaupun Casey sempat menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya malam ini, pemuda itu menolak dengan halus. Ia merasa baik-baik saja dan memang membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian.

Selain permasalahannya dengan Kyuhyun, ia kini juga tengah berjuang dengan masalahnya sendiri. Kejadian tadi pagi di rumah kediaman keluarga Jaksa Park membuat memori-memori yang sempat hilang kembali dengan kondisi yang berantakan. Entah dari mana ia harus menyusunnya kembali.

Pria yang menolongnya, membawa ia ke rumahnya, dan mengantarkannya pulang memberikan sebuah kesan kenyamanan yang janggal dalam diri Ryeowook. Jungsoo jelas orang yang begitu memerintah dan bukan termasuk ke dalam golongan yang akan disukai banyak orang karena 'keramahannya' yang tidak biasa. Dan bagaimana cara pria itu menatapnya sungguh aneh, membuatnya takut dan nyaman secara bersamaan. Apakah mereka pernah bersama sebelumnya? Ingatannya mengenai seseorang yang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'kakak' itu benar-benar tidak meninggalkan jejak. Dia sudah tidak harus memeriksa apakah Moon Saeyoung dan keluarganya adalah pemilik tetap rumah tersebut atau mereka hanya pemilik baru. Ryeowook mengenali mata itu. Sorot mata yang selalu membuatnya ketakukan saat ia mulai bertanya kemana ibunya pergi.

Moon Saeyoung adalah ayahnya di masa lalu.

Dan jika semua keyakinan itu benar. Jaksa Park Jungsoo adalah kakaknya.

Misteri yang saat ini belum terungkap adalah… Dimana ibunya berada? Dan untuk apapria itu mengurungnya?

Tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan pemikiran tadi, ia beralih pada ponselnya. Melalui aplikasi yang ia buat sendiri, kini Ryeowook mulai memeriksa orang yang saat ini paling ingin ia temui. Titik merah yang berkedip dalam layarnya merupakan lokasi dimana orang tersebut berada.

Kemudian dengan sangat terkejut, Ryeowook menatap layar ponsel itu. Tatapan ngeri mulai menghiasi kedua matanya.

[…]

Kyuhyun menepikan kendaraannya tak jauh dari gudang tua tersebut. Ia memakai pakaian serba hitam untuk menyamarkan keberadaanya di tengah kegelapan malam. Kedua matanya memeriksa sekeliling dengan kewaspadaan tinggi. Tempat tujuannya memang sangat jauh dari pusat kota. Jika tidak salah menafsirkan jalan, saat ini dirinya berada di dekat sebuah pelabuhan kecil yang memang hanya menerima kapal dengan muatan-muatan sedang. Begitu terpencilnya hingga dipercayai pernah menjadi pintu masuk para mata-mata Korea Utara.

Kanan kiri jalan masih ditumbuhi dengan pohon-pohon besar khas hutan pantai. Kyuhyun menguatkan hati untuk berjalan menuju gudang yang memang sudah lama ia incar, dan setelah berhasil masuk melewati gerbang tanpa membunyikan alarm apapun, pria itu mulai dengan pencariannya.

Gudang Haluen adalah gedung tua yang masih sangat kokoh yang biasa digunakan para pedagang untuk menaruh barang-barang dalam sementara waktu. Jika mengingat hanya ada kapal-kapal kecil yang kebanyakan milik pribadi, pelabuhan tersebut tidak menaruh banyak sistem keamanan. Tempat yang memang tidak aman untuk menaruh barang berharga.

Tapi, bukankah jika semua orang menganggap tempat itu tidak pernah menjadi penyimpanan benda bernilai tinggi, akan menjadi tempat teraman menyinmpan segala sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah diperiksa oleh banyak orang?

Jika beruntung, Kyuhyun akan membawa barang bukti untuk kasus pengelapan dana pemerintah yang selama ini menjadi kasus terbesarnya yang berskala nasional.

Kyuhyun mengendap memasuki labirin-labirin di lantai dasar. Walaupun memiliki keamanan yang rendah, bukan berarti di sana tidak ada penjaga. Setidaknya meminimalisir kontak dengan orang-orang tersebut akan membuatnya tidak harus lelah berkelahi.

Sang kapten sudah merekonstruksi peta yang ia abadikan dari rumah Ryeowook. Sangat mengesankan karena ternyata pemuda itu tidak hanya menyimpannya yang entah untuk apa, tapi juga menambahkan beberapa catatan mengenai denah isi gedung.

Dari peta tersebut Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Gudang Haluen memiliki lantai bawah tanah yang sama besarnya dengan lantai dasar tempat ia berada sekarang, dan dua lantai di atasnya yang memang digunakan untuk penyimpanan. Kyuhyun mulai memeriksa isi kardus-kardus besar tersebut hingga ke dalam-dalam. Kardus pertama yang ia periksa hanya berisi palet-palet sonokeling kualitas rendah dengan label dan surat keluar yang dikeluarkan secara resmi. Begitu pula dengan sepuluh kardus yang berjejer setelahnya.

Melihat tidak ada yang mencurigakan, Kyuhyun berpindah pada peti kayu yang lebih besar di seberangnya. Kali ini ia membutuhkan sesuatu yang lebih keras untuk membuka benda tersebut. Dan ketika tidak sengaja menimbulkan suara keras dari kayu yang patah, ia mendengar seseorang datang untuk memeriksa.

Kyuhyun langsung melompat ke dalam tumpukan jerami dalam sebuah peti kemas berukuran kecil dan segera menguburkan dirinya di dalam sana. Dari sela-sela sisi peti yang bolong, ia bisa melihat seorang penjaga memeriksa tempat yang tadi sempat ia rusak. _'Apa aku sudah ketahuan?'_ ujarnya dalam hati. Lalu ketika penjaga tersebut mengirimkan pesan melalui _walky talky_ nya, Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa lantai dasar sudah tidak aman untuknya. Mereka akan segera mengetatkan penjagaan.

Setelah yakin bahwa penjaga tadi sudah tidak lagi berdiri di sana. Kyuhyun langsung keluar dan memutuskan untuk langsung berpindah ke lantai bawah tanah, tempat yang sangat ia yakini menyimpan semua yang mereka cari.

Hanya satu jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah itu. Dengan menggunakan sebuh lift. Entah apakah itu merapakan jalan yang aman untuk dilalui, Kyuhyun memeriksa sistem yang mengoperasikan kotak besi itu. Jika dirinya menggunakan lift untuk turun, sudah dipastikan benda itu bergerak dan menimbulkan suara yang akan menarik perhatian penjaga. Jelas Kyuhyun akan disambut dengan 'hangat' di bawah sana.

Oleh karena itu, dia akhirnya menggunakan cara manual untuk turun. Ia membongkar lantai kotak lift yang memang tidak dibuat seperti lift pada umumnya. Walaupun menggunakan tenaga katrol, pengoperasiannya tidak full otomatis. Itulah sebabnya kotak lift tetap terbuka saat tidak sedang digunakan.

Hanya selang beberapa menit, Kyuhyun berhasil bergelantung pada kabel-kabel penggerak lift dan turun secara perlahan. Tubuhnya merambat pada tali-tali besar untuk mencapai lubang yang dipercaya adalah jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah seperti dalam peta. Dan ketika sampai dan memeriksa bahwa tidak ada yang menyambutnya, Kyuhyun mulai berjalan beberapa langkah ke dalam ruangan.

Namun belum sampai ia memeriksa seluruh ruangan, langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasa ada yang ganjil. Ruangan tersebut sangat gelap tanpa penerangan sedikitpun, dan satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa meneruskan pemeriksaannya adalah dengan menggunakan sebuah penerangan sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja… instingnya mengatakan lain. Alih-alih mengeluarkan sebuah senter, Kyuhyun justru mengeluarkan dua buah belati dari punggungnya dan menyiapkan senjata api yang terikat di paha kanan agar bisa digunakan kapan saja.

Kewaspadaannya meningkat saat ia merasakan pergerakan di sekitarnya…

Dan benar saja. Kemudian ruangan itu mendadak terang benderang, dan saat Kyuhyun berusaha beradaptasi dengan cahaya, ia justru terpelanting ke belakang. Seseorang menendang perutnya dengan sangat keras.

Belum pulih dari rasa nyeri di sekita perut, ia sudah mendapatkan lagi serangan, kali ini ayunan benda tumpul mengarah dengan bengis ke wajahnya. Beruntung Kyuhyun refleks menangkap benda itu dan menarik pelakunya. Ia selamat dari kemungkinan pendarahan otak dari serangan tersebut.

Saat ini Kyuhyun sudah dapat melihat dengan jelas bahwa ada sekitar enam orang dengan senjata tajam masing-masing yang mengepungnya. Ia mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh. Keadaan gelap dan sunyi tadi adalah jebakan. Penjaga tadi pasti sudah mengaktifkan sistem keamanan di tempat-tempat paling krusial. Namun terima kasih dari keadaan tersebut, Kyuhyun tahu bahwa dugaaanya benar, ruang bawah tanah menyimpan sesuatu yang ilegal hingga membutuhkan penjagaan ketat.

Kyuhyun bersiap bertarung saat ini.

Seseorang maju dan mengayunkan belati ke wajahnya. Namun pemuda itu berhasil menghindar dan menyerang ulu hati si penjaga dengan lutut. Pria itu terhuyung dan rebah di sampingnya. Belum selesai ia menikmati kemenangan pertama, satu orang lagi sudah maju. Ia memegang dua batang kayu dan mengincar leher Kyuhyun. Ia menekuk tubuhnya ke belakang dan menarik lengan si penyerang hingga tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama terguling. Kyuhyun yang memang sudah melenturkan tubuhnya tidak mengalami kesulitan, namun sebaliknya sang penjaga terlalu kaku untuk mengikuti 'tarian' kyuhyun hingga terdengar derak beberapa tulang yang bergeser. Satu lagi tumbang.

Seperti sebuah permainan dalam _games survival,_ setiap menuju level selanjutnya akan ada tingkat kesulitan yang berbeda. Sekarang dua penjaga sekaligus yang membawa tongkat _baseball_ bersama-sama maju dan mengincar bagian tulang kering. Kyuhyun yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung melompat. Dua belati di tangannya ia tekuk hingga tegak lurus dengan nadi dan menggunakan bagian gagangnya untuk memukul pundak kedua penjaga tadi.

Mereka terhuyung, namun tidak tersungkur seperti yang terdahulu. Agaknya pukulan tadi masih terlalu ringan bagi mereka. Sekali lagi salah satunya melayangkan tongkat tersebut dan berhasil dihalau oleh lengan Kyuhyun yang masih memiliki pondasi kuat dari batang belati tersebut. Ia menyerang dagu si penjaga denga satu ayunan kaki ke atas. Entah seperti apa rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan, namun Kyuhyun dapat mendengar rahang orang itu juga bergeser dari tempatnya. Satu lagi tergeletak kalah.

Penyerang tongkat _baseball_ yang lain lagi-lagi melayangkan benda tersebut ke arah wajah Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu mencoba menghalau dengan cara yang sama. Tapi kesalahan terjadi karena lengannya mulai basah oleh keringat. Belati di tangannya bergeser, dan ketika tongkat _baseball_ datang menghantam, bilah belati tersebut bukannya menjadi pelindung, malah justru melukai lengan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan dan darah seketika mengucur dari lukanya yang menganga.

Permainan mulai tidak adil ketika penyerang pertama bangun kembali dan dua penjaga terakhir menyerangnya secara bersamaan ketika ia lengah. Kyuhyun mendapatkan sebuah tinju di wajah dan membuat tubuhnya terhempas ke samping. Tubuhnya tidak langsung menghantam ke lantai karena ditangkap oleh seorang penjaga yang memakai rantai besi sebagai senjatanya.

Mencoba untuk melepaskan diri, Kyuhyun menyikut orang tersebut hingga kembali mundur. Namun tidak sampai dua detik dua penjaga lain mengunci dua lengannya dari sisi yang berbeda. Orang yang membawa rantai itu kembali menghampiri dan mulai melilitkannya pada leher Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun berusaha melepaskan diri dari orang-orang yang menahan lengannya. Ia bahkan menginjak kaki penjaga yang tengah melilitkan rantai di lehernya tersebut. Tapi seperti hanya berlaku tidak kurang dari lima detik, penjaga tadi justru membalas dengan menendang kaki Kyuhyun, membuat pemuda itu akhirnya berlutut. Salah satu dari mereka bahkan menekan luka di lengan Kyuhyun. Ia berteriak kesakitan hingga suaranya bergema dalam ruang bawah tanah.

"Cepat habisi dia!" Seseorang yang lain mulai berseru.

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi merasakan dinginnya logam rantai di sekitar leher dan kemudian mulai kesulitan bernapas. Mereka mencekiknya menggunakan benda itu. Kyuhyun masih berusaha melepaskan diri dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, namun benda di lehernya benar-benar akan membuat tulangnya remuk. Kyuhyun hampir tak dapat merasakan wajahnya lagi. Ia berteriak dalam hati dan pandangannya mulai gelap karena tidak ada oksigen yang bisa ia gunakan untuk mengisi paru-parunya.

Ia merasa bahwa saat ini adalah akhir hidupnya…

Detik-detik terakhir sebelum ajal menjemputnya dalam pertarungan yang tidak adil ini…

Dan ketika semua sudah berada di ujung tanduk, pintu lift yang menjadi jalan masuk ruang bawah tanah terbuka, membuat fokus ketiga penjaga yang masih sadar tadi teralihkan.

.

.

.

.

 _Jeb! Jeb! Jeb!_

Tiga buah peluru langsung tertanam pada tengkorak masing-masing orang yang langsung terjatuh dengan menimbulkan suara debuman yang mengerikan.

Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir mati rasa itupun ikut terjatuh ke lantai. Beruntung di hadapannya terbaring tubuh penjaga yang cukup tambun hingga tengkoraknya tidak harus menghantam tanah yang keras. Dengan sisa kesadarannya, ia berusaha mencari siapa yang telah menolongnya.

Seseorang dengan pakaian hitam-hitam dari kepala hingga ujung kaki kemudian muncul dari dalam kotak lift tadi. Ia tidak menggunakan penutup wajah dan hanya memasang sebuah kacamata anti peluru.

Dalam jarak pandang yang terbatas, Kyuhyun mencoba mengenali siapa yang berdiri di sana.

Ketika visualnya membaik, hatinya bergetar.

Memegang sebuah pistol dengan peredam dan banyak senjata di tubuhnya…

Dia ada di sana…

.

.

.

"Ryeowook…"

oOo


	15. 15th Cap

**1** **5** **th** **Cap**

"Seharusnya kau meneleponku, Dokter—tidak, seharusnya aku memanggilmu 'Profesor' sekarang. Ini benar-benar kejutan yang hebat." Sungmin memeluk dokter wanita itu dengan wajah masih terlihar terkejut. Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Dokter Casey O'Connel akan memenuhi janjinya untuk berbagi perihal penelitian yang pernah mereka bicarakan. Terlebih wanita itu datang sendiri untuk mengantarkannya.

Casey tersenyum saat mendapatkan sambutan hormat Sungmin. Ide untuk menemui dokter muda itu ternyata tidak terlalu buruk. Walaupun di awal saat kakinya menginjakkan rumah sakit _Si Yuen_ Casey harus berkali-kali mengatur napas agar detak jantungnya tidak berlarian. "Aku benar-benar harus memanfaatkan waktu yang singkat di Seoul ini dengan sebaik-baiknya." Ujarnya masih menggenggam lengan Sungmin. Tinggi mereka hampir sama karena Casey memakai stileto berukuran sedang. Namun tidak ia pungkiri jika Sungmin terasa begitu besar di tangannya.

"Apa ada masalah? Bukankah beberapa hari yang lalu kau sudah ada di New York?" Sungmin merubah ekspresinya dan terlihat seperti khawatir.

"Oh, hanya sesuatu yang tidak bisa dihindari oleh para orang tua." Casey menggeleng, namun terlihat raut kelelahan di wajahnya.

Sungmin berpikir sejenak sampai akhirnya ia mengingat sesuatu, "Aaaah, putramu di sini kan? Ada apa? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak juga. Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja. Bahkan sepertinya dia tidak membutuhkanku sama sekali. Kedatanganku agak sia-sia sebenarnya."

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar keluhan Casey. Ia kemudian membawa wanita itu untuk duduk di sofa yang memang sengaja ia siapkan di ruangan untuk menerima tamu. "Ingin minum?"

"Air mineral saja." Jawabnya singkat.

Setelah berbasa basi tentang beberapa hal, akhirnya mereka sampai pada pembahasan mengenai penelitian yang pernah didiskusikan.

"Aku memberikan ini semua bukan berarti mendukung penelitianmu. Seperti yang sudah pernah aku sampaikan sebelumnya, serum ini tidak selektif terhadap organisme hidup terkontaminasi kanker dengan kadar sekecil apapun. Kemudian sifat _flameable_ -nya yang sama sekali tidak bisa dihindari." Casey menunjukkan catatan-catatan dari _notebook-_ nya kepada Sungmin. Mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Aku benar-benar baru pertama kali melihat yang seperti ini. Seperti adegan ribuan kumbang pemakan otak yang menyerang manusia dalam film _The Mummy._ Serum ini menggerogoti sel-sel kanker yang dilewatinya. Saking cepatnya, gesekan yang ditimbulkan akan sangat panas untuk ukuran mikroba." Sungmin begitu takjub dengan gambar dan video yang diperlihatkan. Seperti bocah yang tengah mendapati pelajaran pertamanya mengenai _science,_ ia bahkan hampir tidak berkedip.

"Kau sedang melihat proses 'hidup' dari dua buah besi yang saling bergesekan dengan kecepatan tinggi."

"Kau benar, Profesor. Ini akan sangat _panas._ " Sungmin berucap tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar.

"Dan sangat mematikan."

Sungmin menoleh Setelah Casey mengatakan soal kematian. "Dan aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan orang yang 'bangkit' dari kematian itu."

oOo

Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook yang duduk di hadapannya dan dua orang paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari ranjang tempat dia terbaring saat ini. Ia bersumpah, tiga orang itu memasang wajah seperti tengah menghadiri pemakaman. Dan mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya membuat Kyuhyun tak sanggup berlama-lama membalas tatapan mereka satu per satu.

Tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit, ia sangat yakin beberapa tempat pasti sudah sangat biru. Namun secara keseluruhan, pria itu benar-benar masih hidup. Untuk yang kesekian kali Kyuhyun mendapati dirinya lolos dari maut. Walaupun untuk kali ini dengan alasan yang jauh dari sebutan tugas seorang perwira.

Apa yang dirinya lakukan memang seperti mengantarkan nyawa. Namun Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari sebelumnya bahwa siapapun mereka, semua orang seperti sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Entah apa yang selanjutnya terjadi ketika Kyuhyun kehilangan kesadaran. Setelah semua kegelapan yang menenangkan tersebut, ia terbangun dengan suara beberapa orang yang berbincang. Terlebih, dalam perbincangan itu beberapa kali ia mendengar namanya disebut. Saat itulah Kyuhyun merasa harus segera membuka mata.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara yang begitu Kyuhyun rindukan akhirnya mengudara. Begitu menenangkan sekaligus menyakiti pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ryeowook menatapnya dengan ekspresi luar biasa. Jika harus dijabarkan, entah berapa banyak perasaan 'rasa' yang bisa ia sebutkan. Namun dari semuanya, kekhawatiranlah yang mungkin paling mendominasi.

Kyuhyun berdehem pelan untuk memastikan bahwa pita suaranya tidak putus. Ah, dia ingat lagi, saat itu Kyuhyun hampir mati karena sesuatu di bagian leharnya. "Bagaimana—"

"'Bagaimana bisa aku ada di sini'. Itu kan yang ingin kau tanyakan, Kyuhyun?" Walker berjalan mendekat dan berdiri di sebelah Ryeowook. Ada beberapa goresan luka baru di lengannya yang pucat. "Pertanyaan itu sudah terlalu biasa dan tidak lagi digunakan dalam naskah film. Kau harus tahu itu. Jika tidak, orang akan menganggapmu datang dari masa lalu."

Entah pria itu ingin menunjukkan sesuatu atau ia hanya lupa untuk membuka gulungan lengan kemejanya. Yang jelas hal tersebut membuat Kyuhyun berpikir liar. Sangat jelas saat dirinya hampir mati, pria itu melihat sosok Ryeowook keluar dari lift dan mengacungkan senjata api ke beberapa arah. Lalu ia selamat walaupun tak sadarkan diri setelahnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi setelanya?

"Aku baik-baik saja." ia menatap Ryeowook. Sebelum akhirnya mencoba mencabut selang infus dari tangannya.

Namun Ryeowook mencoba menahannya, "Tidak, Kyuhyun. Biarkan seperti ini. Kau masih belum pulih." Ujarnya sambil meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ryeowook. Kau tidak dengar?!"

Ryeowook terkejut saat mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya. Selama ia mengenal Kyuhyun, tidak pernah sekalipun pria itu bicara dengan nada tinggi padanya. Tidak pernah sampai malam itu. Malam dimana Kyuhyun mengusirnya.

Sementara itu Walker tiba-tiba saja berjalan cepat ke arah pria yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap keadaan sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dada. Ada pergerakan dari 'patung' gagah tersebut saat mendengar Kyuhyun membentak. " _No,_ Andrew! _Let them be._ " Walker bicara cepat walau dengan suara yang pelan. Tapi melihat bahwa keadaan begitu senyap, semua orang bisa mendengarnya. Tidak terkecuali Kyuhyun.

"Aku mendengarnya meneriaki anakku tadi."

Pemuda itu langsung memandang ke arah dokter Andrew O'Connel yang wajahnya sama sekali tidak bisa dikatakan ramah. Sangat berbeda jauh dari Andrew yang Kyuhyun ketahui—yang tak acuh dan terkadang suka melontarkan lelucon kepada istrinya.

Kini pria itu terlihat berbeda. Meskipun tubuhnya tidak mengalami cedera serius dan baik-baik saja, namun ketika melihat ekspresi wajah seorang O'Connel di sana, Kyuhyun perlahan merasa sesuatu sebenarnya justru tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Pria itu memiliki tatapan seperti sewaktu-waktu bisa saja menghajar Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

Ryeowook yang saat itu mengerti bahwa situasi tidak akan kondusif jika ayah angkatnya masih ada di sana pun langsung mengambil tindakan. Ia mendekati Andrew dan memberikan tatapan memohon.

Seperti memiliki ikatan yang sangat kuat, Andrew langsung memahami _permintaan_ Ryeowook yang tanpa kata itu. Sambil masih melirik keji pada seseorang di atas tempat tidur untuk yang terakhir kalinya, pria itu langsung meninggalkan ruangan bersama Walker dan menyisakan Kyuhyun beserta Ryeowook di dalamnya.

Atmosfir tidak serta merta berubah tenang ketika dua orang tua pergi meninggalkan anak-anak muda sendirian. Ryeowook belum mendekat lagi dan hanya memandangi Kyuhyun yang saat ini benar-benar melepas selang infusnya. Terlihat bahwa pria itu sedikit kesakitan saat darah mengalir dari punggung tangannya akibat cara yang digunakan untuk melepas jarum terkesan serampangan.

Ryeowook segera berlari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam kotak p3k nya dan meraih tangan Kyuhyun.

Masih tidak ada yang bicara ketika Ryeowook selesai menangani pendarahan di tangan Kyuhyun. Mereka seolah mengandalkan satu sama lain untuk segera memecah kesunyian ini. Dan saat itulah Kyuhyun merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Pria itu tidak melakukan apapun dan membiarkan Ryeowook bergerak sendiri, mengemis sebuah balasan dari aksi ciumannya yang sangat tiba-tiba. Ryeowook bahkan berusaha lebih keras dengan memegang wajah Kyuhyun. Kemudian di saat itulah tangannya bergerak, menggenggam jemari Ryeowook di wajahnya, dan mencoba menjauhkannya.

Sebuah penolakan…

…dan sangat menyakitkan.

Ryeowook akhirnya berhenti dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuhyun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan sorot mata terluka. Satu lagi perlakuan yang tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Hari ini terlalu menyakitkan untuk sekedar menjadi ramalan remeh untuk hubungan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun tidak pernah menolak ciumannya.

"Kau punya sepuluh menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya." Kyuhyun lah yang akhirnya mendobrak kebisuan diantara mereka. "Tidak. Lima menit." Lanjutnya dengan sikap dingin.

Alih-alih menjelaskan, Ryeowook justru masih setia dengan sikap diamnya. Kyuhyun beruntung karena manusia tidak bisa membunuh dengan hanya sebuah tatapan. Kalau tidak, nyawanya tidak akan tertolong karena Ryeowook pasti sudah melubangi wajahnya dengan pandangan tersebut.

Satu menit berlalu dan tidak ada satupun kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun yang masih dilingkupi kebingungan akan perasaanya kepada pemuda itu akhirnya tidak juga bisa bersabar. Hal selanjutnya yang ia lakukan adalah menyibak selimut dari tubuhnya dan berusaha beranjak dari tempat tidur.

Tapi seperti halnya percobaan melepas jarum infus yang pertama, kali ini pun seseorang yang sama mencoba menghentikannya. Ryeowook langsung memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua lengannya dengan erat. Hal tersebut tak ayal membuat Kyuhyun kelu. Ia tidak terlihat hendak melepaskan diri, namun juga sama sekali tak berniat membalas pelukan tersebut.

"Kumohon…" akhirnya Ryeowook membuka suara. Pemuda itu mengawalinya dengan nada yang bisa membuat siapa saja menangis dalam diam. "…jangan menyuruhku pergi lagi…"

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan pertahanan dirinya hancur begitu saja. Ia memang tidak pernah meninggalkan Ryeowook. Namun pria itu tanpa sadar justru sudah melakukan yang lebih buruk dengan menyuruh Ryeowook untuk pergi meninggalkannya. Hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui akan lebih menyesakkan dari pada merasakan ada rantai besi yang menjerat lehernya.

Segalanya terlalu membingungkan bagi Kyuhyun. Tanpa disadari, ia sudah begitu mencintai seseorang yang mendadak menjadi asing hanya dalam semalam.

Kyuhyun menampar dirinya sendiri tanpa bergerak. Ia mencoba mengingat lagi dan hasilnya kini beban kesalahan itu justru ada di atas kepalanya. Kyuhyun sudah tahu bagaimana awal pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Bagaimana ia mencoba mencarinya. Kemudian menolak menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat penting ketika mereka akhirnya bertatap dan berbicara satu sama lain untuk yang pertama kali. Semua kejadian itu kembali dan semakin membuat posisi Kyuhyun sebagai satu-satunya pihak dungu dan buta karena cinta.

Namun semua sudah terlanjur, Ryeowook sudah sangat mencintai Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun bahkan mencintai pemuda itu lebih lagi…

"Aku memberimu waktu lima menit untuk menjelaskan, Ryeowook. Dan kau menyia-nyiakannya." Suara Kyuhyun gemetar akibat gejolak besar dalam dadanya. Ia seperti ingin meledak dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Bahkan jika mungkin berlari. Berlari tanpa menoleh lagi.

Sementara itu Ryeowook masih setia mendengarkan napas dan tubuh Kyuhyun yang hangat di kulitnya. Jika saja permintaannya tidak akan dianggap gila, pemuda itu ingin sekali selamanya seperti ini. Hingga jiwa dan raga keduanya benar-benar menyatu.

Tapi diam-diam Kyuhyun juga mengharapkan hal sama.

oOo

Jungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari segelas _espresso_ ketika seseorang mengetuk meja tempat ia duduk di dalam sebuah kafe kecil. Sungmin berdiri di hadapannya dengan ekspresi sulit dibaca. Terlihat terlalu tenang jika mengingat siapa yang sudah menelepon pagi-pagi dan memintanya untuk bertemu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jaksa muda itu memulai sesaat setelah Sungmin menyamankan dirinya di atas kursi yang serupa dengan yang dirinya duduki.

"Aku baik, Jaksa Park. Bagaimana denganmu?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Setiap hari selalu sama. Aku baik dan sangat sehat, Dokter."

Walaupun nada yang terdengar begitu natural, namun ekspresi keduanya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar baik-baik saja.

Sungmin mengangguk untuk mengucapkan terima kasih ketika seorang pelayan wanita menaruh minuman di hadapannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak keberatan dengan _latte._ Karena sepertinya semua orang menyukainya." Jungsoo tersenyum. Ia betul-betul berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk melakukan pembicaraan.

Sungmin tersenyum, lalu mencicipinya minuman yang sudah dipesankan untuknya. "Kau benar. Semua orang memang menyukainya. Mereka lebih memilih kemasan yang manis dibandingkan rasa pahit walaupun tahu keduanya sama-sama memiliki kandungan perusak tubuh. Jadi terima kasih."

Jungsoo menelaah perkataan Sungmin sejenak. Dokter itu sangat akurat. Jika manusia harus mengalami sebuah ketidakberuntungan dalam hidup, kebanyakan dari mereka akan memilih jika ketidakberuntungan itu dibungkus dengan sesuatu yang indah. Setidaknya mereka bisa tersenyum dulu sebelum akhirnya menangis. Tidak terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

"Jadi Jaksa Park, apa kau meminta bertemu untuk memberi kabar mengenai perkembangan kasusku?" Sungmin lalu mulai membuka pertanyaan untuk satu-satunya alasan yang mungkin mengapa mereka duduk di meja yang sama saat ini.

Jungsoo kembali mengatur napasnya untuk membuang sedikit rasa gugup yang sebenarnya sudah tidak pernah ia alami lagi selama beberapa tahun belakangan. Namun untuk kali ini, sesuatu seperti terhubung kuat padanya, hingga pandangan profesionalitas seolah mulai sedikit mengabur, membuat pandangannya pada jalanan terhalang. "Aku membaca tuntutan terakhirmu untuk pelaku penyerangan itu. Kau… tidak menuntutnya." Seperti bukan pertanyaan. Jungsoo mencoba mengolahnya hingga bahkan nada yang tersampaikan bisa tepat.

Tak disangka Dokter muda itu justru tersenyum. "Ada apa? Kau meragukannya?"

"Tidak… bukan begitu. Aku bertanya hanya karena pensaran. Tapi kau sedikit benar, aku meragukannya. Namun tidak lebih hanya karena khawatir ada kesalahan pada laporan tersebut." Jungsoo meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tetap dalam batasnya. Alih-alih melawan orang lain, pria itu justru tengah berusaha berkompromi dengan dirinya sendiri. "Lagi pula, siapapun yang melakukannya padamu, dia sudah melanggar banyak pasal kriminal."

"Aku menulisnya dalam keadaan sadar, Tuan Jaksa. Begitu pula dengan kalimat bahwa aku benar-benar menginginkan ponselku kembali." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan serius, namun tidak menyingkirkan kesan ramah yang selalu dibawa, dimanapun dan kapanpun ia berada.

Mendengar keyakinan dalam perkataan Sungmin, akhirnya Jungsoo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jaketnya. "Ini. Seperti _Latte_ yang kupesan tadi. Kuharap benda ini juga bisa membungkus kejadian buruk yang menimpamu di masa lalu itu dengan kemasan yang manis."

Ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang seperti tidak akan terpengaruh dengan apapun itu tiba-tiba berubah total. Seolah memberikan bukti bahwa benda itu memang sesuatu yang sangat berharga baginya. Setelah menatap puas ukiran inisial pada sampul ponsel tersebut, dengan segera dokter itu mencoba menghidupkannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah portabel pengisi daya dari dalam tas.

Alunan melodi singkat pun mengudara ketika ponsel hidup. Suara itu seolah memberikan kebahagiaan yang lebih lagi untuk Sungmin. Selama beberapa menit pria di depannya hanya bisa menatap tanpa bicara. Dokter itu langsung tenggelam dengan benda di tangannya saat ini.

"Kalian menemukannya." Itulah kalimat pertama setelah ia selesai memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tidak beres di dalam ponselnya. Sungmin tersenyum. Kentara sekali bahwa ia sangat berterima kasih.

"Kau tidak bertanya dimana kami menemukannya?" Jungsoo bertanya masih dengan ekspresi bertahan dari sesuatu yang lebih mengganggu di dalam kepalanya.

"Aku akan menanyakannya nanti. Tapi untuk siapapun yang sudah mengembalikannya, aku sangat berterima kasih." Sungmin segera menyimpan ponsel tersebut ke dalam tasnya dan memastikan bahwa dia tidak akan kehilangan lagi.

"Dokter Lee…" Jungsoo kembali bersuara. Walau bagaimanapun pembahasan ini tidak akan dimengerti jika dirinya sendiri tidak tahu akan suatu hal. Sejauh ini Sungmin memenuhi janjinya seperti yang sudah terekam di atas kertas. "Apa kau… mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik?"

Sungmin sempat terkejut saat Jaksa itu bertanya padanya soal Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku dilarang bertanya tentang hal itu?"

Pertanyaan terakhir berhasil mengembalikan Sungmin dari ingatan gelap masa lalunya. Pria itu menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah memperkirakan jika suatu saat kau pasti akan datang padaku dan bertanya. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mau repot menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kau pasti merasakan juga bahwa dia tidak nyaman saat pertemuan waktu itu."

Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu apa informasi ini akan membuatmu jijik. Tapi pertama-tama… ya… aku mengenal Kyuhyun dengan baik."

"Kalian berteman lama?" Jungsoo mencoba menguji.

Yang akhirnya hanya membuat Sungmin tertawa pelan, "Jika kau mulai merasa mual, beritahu aku." Ujarnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kami dulu adalah sepasang kekasih."

Jungsoo tidak kaget dengan pengakuan ini karena memang Kyuhyun sudah mengakuinya lebih dulu. Dan mengingat bahwa Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia juga memiliki hubungan _khusus_ dengan pemuda bernama Nathan Kim, ia bisa dengan cepat memahami. "Jika kau sudah mengetahui Kyuhyun dengan baik, apa kau juga mengenal pemuda bernama Nathan Kim?"

Hari ini Sungmin merasa bahwa detak jantungnya sedang diuji. Dari awal Jaksa muda yang bersamanya itu terus saja membuat dirinya gelisah. Mendengar nama Nathan Kim, pria itu mengaku bahwa dirinya sedikit banyak merasa terganggu. Nama itu adalah tembok kokoh yang membuatnya masih belum bisa menjangkau tangan Kyuhyun. "Kau melihatku saat mengunjungi Kyuhyun di rumah sakit. Nathan Kim ada di sana. Aku yakin kau pasti sudah memperkirakan bahwa aku memang sudah bertemu dengannnya."

"Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya?"

"Hari itu adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya." Sungmin menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa sebelum itu dia sudah pernah melihat Nathan. Ya… tidak ada yang salah. Sungmin hanya _melihat_ bukan _bertemu._ Keduanya berbeda.

"Kau seperti tidak menyukainya. Kenapa?"

"Apa aku sedang diinterogasi?"

Jungsoo akhirnya melihat pekspresi yang lain lagi pada Sungmin saat mereka membicarakan tentang Nathan Kim. Marah? Cemburu? Ah, pemuda itu marah karena cemburu.

"Sepertinya kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun."

Sungmin diam dengan kalimat tersebut. Ia hanya menatap Jungsoo dalam diam.

"Tapi kau sudah menikah." Jungsoo melanjutkan.

"Jaksa Park. Apa ini juga bagian dari pembicaraan penting yang kau katakan di telepon? Kyuhyun dan pemuda Nathan itu. Apa hubungan mereka berdua dengan ponsel yang sudah kau kembalikan ini?"

"Tidak ada." Jungsoo akhirnya menjawab dengan cepat. "Aku hanya bertanya karena penasaran. Di ponsel itu ada namamu dan Kyuhyun—ah, maaf, Kyuhyun sudah lebih dulu mengatakan tentang kalian berdua. Kau menganggap ponsel itu sangat penting. Jadi aku berasumsi bahwa kau masih menganggap Kyuhyun sangat penting bagimu."

Sungmin merasa dipermainkan. Ia mencoba mengendalikan diri sebaik mungkin walaupun rasanya sudah ingin sekali mematahkan tulang hidung pria di hadapannya saat ini. "Katakan. Apa tujuanmu menanyakan semua ini?"

Jungsoo menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan mulai berbenah. Ia menatap Sungmin sebelum pergi.

"Karena aku juga mengenal Nathan Kim…"

"…"

"…dan pemuda itu sangat mencintai Kyuhyun."

oOo

Kyuhyun menatap layar televisi di ruang kerjanya. Pria itu sudah kembali ke markas hari ini dan kembali mengerjakan kasus yang sempat tertunda. Musim dingin memberikan keuntungan tersendiri karena ia bisa menyembunyikan luka di tangannya dengan baju lengan panjang. Walaupun memar di wajah dan leher yang masih terlihat samar tidak luput dari perhatian ketiga anak buahnya, ia bisa menyelesaikan interogasi dengan cepat karena mengaku terlibat perkelahian kecil saat pulang minum-minum. Dan semua orang percaya.

Kembali ke layar televisi. Saat ini benda kotak tersebut tengah menyiarkan sebuah berita tentang kebakaran yang terjadi di sebuah gudang penyimpanan tua. Berita itu bukan berita baru karena sudah terjadi beberapa hari yang lalu. Namun Kyuhyun yang memang sama sekali tidak berniat menikmati fasilitas apapun di apartemen Ryeowook—terlebih dengan _keluarga_ yang hampir setiap hari datang dan pergi dengan tatapan ingin mengoyak tubuhnya. Alhasil, kebakaran di Gudang Haluen tersebut menyita seluruh perhatiannya pagi ini.

"Petugas yang bertanggung jawab di lokasi mengirimkan ini." Minho menyerahkan sebuah map kepada Kyuhyun.

Saat membukanya, ia melihat beberapa gambar sisa-sisa pembakaran gedung yang dimaksud. Sangat mengerikan. Kebakaran besar yang menelan beberapa korban jiwa serta kerugian cukup besar itu terekam dalam lembaran-lembaran foto. Kyuhyun tidak harus bertanya apa yang sudah terjadi di sana, karena walaupun kebakaran itu tidak termasuk perbuatannya, sudah pasti berhubungan dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan di sana.

Dan jawabannya hanya ada pada tiga orang. Andrew O'Connel, Jhonny Walker…

…dan Ryeowook.

"Apa para korban sudah diperiksa?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil berusaha untuk bersikap biasa saja.

"Mayat korban sudah ditangani oleh departemen forensik dari beberapa hari lalu. Mungkin sekarang mereka sudah memiliki data untuk dilaporkan. Kau mau aku mencari informasinya?" Jonghyun menawarkan diri. Namun segera mendapat penolakan halus.

"Tidak Jonghyun. Kau dan Minho pergi dan periksa data rekening tabungan yang ditemukan bersama dengan korban Im di rumahnya. Kumpulkan nama-namanya dan laporkan padaku secepat mungkin. Dan kau Henry, aku punya misi penting untukmu. Hubungi Kangin dan tanya apa dia masih berhubungan dengan informan mengenai gudang Haluen."

Pemuda berdarah Kanada itu bingung untuk beberapa saat, "Kau masih menginginkan denahnya, Kapten?"

Setelah memasang sabuk senjata apinya, Kyuhyun mengenakan mantel dan bersiap pergi. Namun sebelum itu, ia menatap Henry dengan wajah yang sangat serius. "Temui informannya."

"Huh?" pemuda itu terlihat bingung.

"Temui informan itu… dan dapatkan sesuatu dari komputernya."

oOo

"Kalau kau tidak nyaman di rumahku, aku akan pergi ke tempatmu malam ini."

[Tidak perlu, Ryeowook. Aku akan ada di markas semalaman.]

Kalimat Kyuhyun mungkin akan terbaca biasa saja. Namun nada yang pria itu keluarkan lah yang membuat Ryeowook begitu gusar.

Kyuhyun pada akhirnya memang memenuhi permintaan Ryeowook untuk tidak memintanya pergi menjauh. Pria itu bahkan mau menginap di apartemennya dan menerima pengobatan dari Walker. Namun masalahnya adalah Andrew yang saat ini sama sekali tidak bersahabat. Ayah angkatnya itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk menghindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun mengenai apa yang terjadi pada malam itu. Antara Kyuhyun dan Andrew, keduanya seperti tengah berusaha saling mengorek informasi. Walaupun pria paruh baya itu selalu mengatakan bahwa ia mulai merasa tidak nyaman saat mendengar Kyuhyun membentaknya. Kekhawatiran seorang ayah. Namun Ryeowook tahu bahwa itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

Untuk memenuhi kebutuhan _Cap Off Hospital,_ tidak jarang ia membutuhkan banyak barang dan fasilitas yang jumlahnya sangat banyak. Terkadang petugas departemen perpajakan di negeri ini sengaja tidak meloloskan barang-barang yang ia dapat dari orang tuanya di Amerika karena aturan batasan barang yang masuk. Dengan dalih peleburan, banyak barang-barang rumah sakit yang akhirnya disita. Mereka mengatakan bahwa barang-barang tersebut akan dihancurkan, namun pada kenyataannya, tangan-tangan nakal justru menyimpan semua itu di gudang Haluen dengan tujuan untuk diperjual-belikan lagi secara bebas.

Andrew yang mengetahui kondisi tersebut tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Akhirnya secara ilegal, ia sering mengirimkan orang untuk berpura-pura menjadi tengkulak dan menampung barang-barang yang seharusnya adalah milik rumah sakit agar bisa tetap digunakan. Jika dilihat, kondisi itu bertahan beberapa tahun sampai akhrnya Ryeowook datang ke Korea dan menyelesaikan keadaan tersebut secara hukum. Akhirnya izin khusus untuk kuota barang-barang rumah sakit berpihak padanya.

Namun selama berhubungan dengan gudang tua itu, Andrew mengetahui sesuatu. Gedung itu tidak hanya berisi barang-barang dari pasar gelap.

Di sana juga ada uang… uang yang sangat banyak…

Dan entah mengapa ayah dan anak itu merasa sangat tertantang.

Kembali lagi pada Kyuhyun, Ryeowook kini sebisa mungkin menjauhkan pria itu dari ayahnya. Jika Casey bahkan tidak bisa membuat segala sesuatunya membaik, jalan satu-satunya adalah menghindari masalah. Kyhyun akan segera menyadari kondisi terakhir di gudang tersebut dan mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan padanya.

Ryeowook menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung jok mobil dan memejamkan mata. Permainan gila bersama ayahnya entah mengapa berujung pada satu orang yang ia yakini berasal dari masa lalunya.

Hanya satu cara untuk memastikan semuanya.

oOo

Jungsoo terkejut dengan sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Kunjungan ini terlalu tiba-tiba, dan mengingat ketegangan apa yang selalu timbul jika pemuda tersebut tengah bersamanya membuat jaksa itu selalu siaga.

Ryeowook mengangguk hormat ketika pemilik apartemen membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan—oh, hey!"

Jungsoo kembali terkejut karena Ryeowook tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan dan mencengkeram kedua lengannya. Tatapan mereka bertemu dan saat itulah Jungsoo tahu jika pemuda tersebut membutuhkan pertolongannya.

"Bawa aku ke rumahmu lagi."

"Uh?"

"Aku harus memeriksa sesuatu."

.

Entah apa yang membuat seorang Park Jungsoo menuruti permintaan Ryeowook untuk kembali ke kediaman orang tuanya itu. Dengan sangat mengejutkan dia hanya mengangguk dan membawanya ke sana. Ryeowook pasti punya alasan, dan Jungsoo bersumpah akan memberondongnya dengan semua pertanyaan yang sudah ada di dalam kepalanya nanti.

"Apa ayahmu pemilik asli dari rumah ini?"

Mereka baru saja tiba, namun Ryeowook langsung berjalan menelusuri ruang tamu. Memeriksa setiap sisinya dengan keseriusan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Dan seperti mendadak bodoh, Jungsoo hanya mengikuti kemana langkah pemuda tersebut. Tapi tidak sepenuhnya bahwa sikap itu adalah tindakan konyol, Jungsoo juga harus memastikan sesuatu. Setidaknya ia harus benar-benar tahu siapa Nathan Kim yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Dia yang membangunnya." Jawab Jungsoo.

Ryeowook memberikan ekspresi yang sangat sulit dibaca. Jungsoo hanya bisa memperhatikan bagaimana kedua mata itu menyisir seluruh ruangan. Jika melihat bagaimana pemuda itu mengamati ruang tamu serta detil lekukannya, dia seperti seorang calon pembeli rumah. Bahkan lebih dari itu.

"Nathan, apa kau mau menjelaskan kena—"

"Hyung…"

"Huh?" Jungsoo langsung melupakan pertanyaannya ketika Ryeowook memanggilnya seperti itu. Panggilan yang hanya diberikan dari orang-orang terdekatnya.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada saudara laki-lakiku, _hyung_ -ku." Ryeowook melanjutkan.

"Kau punya kakak laki-laki?" tidak ada yang bisa Jungsoo pikirkan selain pertanyaan murah itu. Otaknya sejenak berhenti berpikir ketika ia mendengar Ryeowook mengucapkan kalimat _hyung_. Di telinganya, ia berharap bahwa pemuda di hadapannya ini tidak hanya sekedar _menyebut_ , tapi _memanggilnya._ Entah kegilaan apa lagi yang saat ini ia rasakan. Tapi rasanya cukup aneh sekaligus menyenangkan saat memikirkan bahwa seorang Nathan Kim memanggilnya seperti itu.

Ryeowook tidak berkedip saat mengamati perubahan ekspresi pada Jaksa muda tersebut. "Dulu sekali. Tapi sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ada di mana. Entah apakah dia masih hidup dan menjadi orang hebat sepertimu atau… sudah mati."

Park Jungsoo merasakan hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar dua kata terakhir. _Sudah… mati…_

"Kau terpisah dengannya? Sejak kapan?"

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Tidak ingat sama sekali."

"Kudengar kau diadopsi—maaf aku hanya penasaran." Jungsoo buru-buru mengoreksi kalimatnya agar pemuda bernama Nathan itu tidak tersinggung.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku memang diadopsi." Ryeowook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan tatapan pada pria di hadapannya.

Suasana yang tercipta begitu canggung hingga harus membuat Jungsoo beberapa kali menghela napas panjang. Ia seorang jaksa, dan merasa gugup ketika sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang adalah hal yang tidak pernah terjadi padanya. Jaksa Park akan selalu bicara dengan lugas dalam menyuarakan keresahannya kepada semua orang. Bukan seperti ini. Nathan membuatnya lemah.

Kenyataan bahwa kemarin ia sudah mengambil sebuah jalan 'damai' untuk kasus penyerangan terhadap Dokter Lee Sungmin juga bukan mencerminkan dirinya. Ia tahu, Kyuhyun membutuhkan banyak keberanian untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang akan mempengaruhi hubungan pribadinya dengan Nathan. Walau bagaimanapun, pria itu adalah penegak hukum yang tidak bisa dipengaruhi oleh persoalan apapun.

Tapi melihat bagaimana sikapnya saat pertemuan terakhir mereka, dan bagaimana akhirnya Kyuhyun menyerahkan benda yang paling dicari oleh Sungmin, dia tahu bahwa pria itu membutuhkan pertolongannya. Dan alhasil, jalan diplomasi ditempuh untuk membuat dokter muda tersebut tidak memperpanjang kasusnya. Beruntung saat itu ia menemukan sedikit celah, sebuah pernyataan bahwa Lee Sungmin hanya ingin benda yang dicurinya kembali.

Dengan begitu, kasus ditutup. Walaupun sempat menimbulkan perdebatan kecil dengan ketiga anak buah Kyuhyun, Jungsoo akhirnya bisa memenangkannya. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, tidak ada yang bisa menentang kata-katanya yang tajam—kejam.

"Nathan, duduklah dulu. Kita bicara dengan benar." Akhirnya Jungsoo mulai mengumpulkan seluruh akal sehatnya untuk membuat keadaan berbalik menjadi berada di bawah kendalinya.

Tidak ada penolakan dari Ryeowook. Pemuda itu sadar bahwa Jaksa Park hanya mengenalnya sebagai Nathan Kim. Orang yang baru ia temui beberapa kali. Dan memintanya untuk kembali ke rumah ini tanpa alasan yang jelas adalah tindakan tidak sopan. Pria itu pasti punya banyak sekali pertanyaan untuknya sekarang.

"Aku tidak akan berbasa-basi. Kau pasti tahu hal apa yang paling aku ingin kau jelaskan saat ini. Tapi sebelum itu, aku hanya ingin mengakui sesuatu." Jungsoo menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Kau benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang sudah lama sekali menghilang. Aku menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk mencarinya karena rasa bersalah selalu saja muncul dalam mimpi-mimpiku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi… " pria itu mengambil jeda lagi untuk menarik napas, "tapi… aku tidak ingin kemunculanmu membuatku lupa akan tujuan hidupku selama ini. Walaupun kau mengingatkanku padanya, aku takut jika keberadaanmu justru membuatku tidak ingin lagi mencarinya."

Ryeowook mendengarkan semua perkataan itu dengan seksama, walaupun tidak yakin apakah ia mengerti atau hanya sekedar bersimpati. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya mempercayai mentah-mentah potongan ingatan yang akhir-akhir ini sering kali muncul. Namun jika tidak ada lagi petunjuk yang harus ia ikuti, mau tak mau potongan ingatan itu lah yang akan menjadi keyakinan terakhirnya.

"Maaf jika kemunculanku membuatmu bingung, Jaksa Park. Sejujurnya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang saat ini sedang aku lakukan. Aku hanya seorang anak adopsi yang kehilangan memori masa lalu. Kemudian rumahmu ini—rumah orang tuamu entah mengapa selalu mengingatkanku akan sesuatu."

Tanpa sadar Jungsoo mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kepala Ryeowook. Ia bisa merasakan lembutnya helaian rambut yang tebal itu di telapak tangannya. "Ini sungguh membuatku frustasi, Nathan. Sekarang aku bahkan sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan semua itu."

oOo

[Tidak banyak yang kami temukan. Hanya satu orang yang selalu mentransfer sejumlah uang yang besar untuk Im Yeoson. Selebihnya hanya aktifitas dengan keluarga. Mantan istrinya, ibunya, dan beberapa nama sekolah yang merupakan tempat dimana anaknya bersekolah.]

"Apa ada pengiriman uang dari Moon Sae Young? Bukankah dia bekerja pada orang itu?" Kyuhyun mendengar bunyi bel berbunyi, dan pada saat itu juga pintu lift terbuka. Ia bergabung dengan dua orang di dalam yang langsung memberinya salam hormat.

[Tidak ada. Jumlah uang terbesar yang pernah dikirim hanya berasal dari satu rekening seorang wanita.]

"Wanita?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

[Ya seorang warga negara Inggris.]

"Siapa dia?"

[Elizabeth Corner.]

oOo

Ryeowook memperhatian wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu berjalan mondar mandi untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Hanya untuk dua orang, tapi dia dan dua orang pengurus rumah lainnya menyediakan begitu banyak di atas meja. Kedua matanya tidak lepas untuk mengamati. Seberapapun kerasnya Ryeowook berusaha, ia tetap tidak bisa mengingat siapa wanita yang bernama Elis tersebut.

"Kau bisa melubangi wajahnya kalau melihat seperti itu, Nathan."

Perkataan Jungsoo menginterupsinya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum malu. Apapun alasannya, tidak sopan jika harus memperhatikan seseorang seperti itu. "Maaf." Ujarnya pelan.

"Nathan, kau mau apa untuk hidangan penutupnya? Kami punya beberapa jenis buah dan puding coklat. Kalau kau mau aku bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang spesial dari bahan-bahan itu." Elis muncul lagi sambil membawa menu terakhir di atas meja.

Ryeowook kembali memperhatikan wanita itu, kemudian dengan sopan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan bersama kami? Hidangan ini lebih dari cukup untuk kita bertiga." Ia menoleh pada Jungsoo untuk meminta dukungan.

Dan tentu saja dengan senang hati sang Jaksa memberikannya. "Iya bibi, kita makan bersama saja. Kau pasti lelah seharian ini untuk menyiapkan semuanya."

"A-ah, tidak usah, aku bisa makan di tempat kami biasa makan. Lagi pula, Jungsoo, ayahmu tidak akan suka jika aku melakukannya."

Jungsoo tersenyum, ia berdiri dan mulai menarik tubuh Elis untuk duduk di sana bersama. "Tuan Moon yang terhormat saat ini sedang berada ratusan mil jauhnya dari sini. Walaupun ia pulang sekarang dengan pesawat tercepat, itu akan memakan waktu sampai besok siang untuk sampai. Lagipula sudah sangat lama kita tidak makan bersama, dan sepertinya temanku ini juga sangat menyukaimu."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala. Ia tahu benar tidak akan bisa menolak permintaan pemuda yang sudah dianggap sebagai anak sendiri itu. "Baiklah. Aku sebenarnya juga sudah lama ingin memastikan bagaimana rasa sebenarnya masakanku ini jika sudah disajikan. Aku harap tidak ada yang berubah."

Berbeda dengan Jungsoo yang ikut tertawa bersama Elis saat mendengar gurauannya mengenai masakan, Ryeowook justru masih terpaku dengan kehangatan yang terpancar dari wanita di hadapannya itu. Siapa dia? Mengapa dirinya begitu terdistraksi dengan keadaan di rumah ini? Apa sebenarnya yang pernah terjadi di sini? Dan untuk apa dia ada di rumah ini?

Semua pertanyaan itu perlahan mengikis nafsu makan Ryeowook. Hasilnya, tidak satupun makanan yang ia masukan ke dalam mulut.

Elis yang melihat sikap tersebut langsung saja bertanya dengan lembut, "Ada apa, Nathan? Kau tidak suka makanannya?"

"Kenapa namamu Elis? Kau tidak seperti orang asing."

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat dua orang di dekatnya terdiam. Suasana mendadak hening dan canggung. Pasalnya tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan hal tersebut pada Elis. Jungsoo bahkan membatalkan niat untuk memasukkan cumi goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Uhm… entahlah. Ini namaku dari kecil. Orang tuaku warga negara Korea. Hanya saja, aku lahir di Inggris dan mereka memberikan nama itu jauh sebelum kami pindah dan menetap di sini." Walaupun terkejut, namun dengan sopan Elis menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Apa kau sudah menikah?" Ryeowook bertanya lagi. Membuat keadaan semakin canggung.

"Aku pernah menikah." Ujar Elis singkat.

"Kau punya anak?"

Pertanyaan terakhir kali ini menimbulkan reaksi yang berbeda. Jungsoo pun merasa harus segera menghentikannya. "Nathan, kenapa kau begitu tertarik dengan Bibi Elis?"

Ryeowook mengalihkan tatapannya dan menghadap Jungsoo. Masih dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan. "Aku hanya penasaran. Apa pertanyaanku ini dilarang?"

"Bukan begitu, Nathan. Hanya saja—"

"Aku pernah punya anak, Nathan. Dulu aku pernah memiliki anak laki-laki."

Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari terkejut sedunia bagi seorang Park Jungsoo. Tidak tahu apakah hari ini berubah menjadi hari ulang tahunnya dimana semua orang selalu membuatnya membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Benarkah itu, Bibi?" Jungsoo bersumpah ia tidak pernah mengetahui jika Elis memiliki seorang anak. Ia tahu wanita itu pernah menikah sebelum bekerja di sini. Hanya saja semua latar belakangnya menjadi tidak penting karena dia sangat menjaga keluarga ini dengan baik. Terutama pada masa dimana Jungsoo menghadapi situasi yang sulit dengan sang ayah. Elis menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menemani saat-saat sulit ketika ayahnya mengirim dia untuk belajar di luar negeri secara paksa.

Elis tersenyum. Senyuman yang menyiratkan rasa bersalah. "Kau pasti terkejut. Maaf karena aku tidak pernah memberi tahumu sebelumnya."

"O-oh. Bukan itu maksudku. Aku sama sekali tidak… tidak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi, jika kau benar-benar punya anak, di mana dia sekarang?" mau tak mau Jungsoo pun ikut penasaran dengan cerita sebenarnya.

"Aku kehilangan dia. Bertahun-tahun yang lalu."

Sementara itu Ryeowook hanya diam. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat seperti tengah menahan sesuatu. Demi apapun di dunia ini, ia ingin sekali mempercayai ingatannya yang mentah.

Elizabeth Corner… Ryeowook harus mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya wanita ini.

oOo

Kyuhyun pergi menemui Yesung. Terlihat sekali suasana hati pria itu tidak sedang baik. Dia bukan tipe orang yang suka marah-marah kepada juniornya. Namun jika harus, berarti memang ada masalah besar yang terjadi.

"Ingatkan aku untuk menamparmu nanti. Bersihkan semua ini. Sekarang!"

Kalimat terakhir tadi begitu penuh dengan penekanan. Kyuhyun saja harus mundur beberapa langkah. Yesung benar-benar mengerikan jika sedang marah. Ketika akhirnya pria itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan mendapati Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di sana. Tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan.

"Haaahhh… tidak bisakah anak itu datang di lain hari? Demi Tuhan aku habis berpuasa dan belum makan apapun. Energiku sudah hampir habis." Ia bergumam sambil memelas dan mengasihani diri sendiri.

Namun sementara itu di sana Kyuhyun masih tersenyum, "Hyung! Ayo makan malam denganku!"

.

"Komisaris Lee meninggal karena Botulinum yang dicampurkan pada pengharum ruangan yang dikirim keluarganya dari rumah. Ruang tahanannya terpisah jauh dari sel-sel lain dan memiliki pintu utuh. Bisa dikatakan cairan pengharum yang sudah terkontaminasi itu mengendap di dalam ruangannya. Itulah sebabnya pakaian tahanan, tempat tidur, bantal, dan apapun yang ada di dalam sana positif mengandung racun tersebut. Minho mengatakan kau satu-satunya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan ketika memeriksa pakaian korban. Hal itu bisa menjadi penyebab mengapa kau juga keracunan. Walaupun sudah mengudara berjam-jam, Botulinum masih bersifat _toxic_. Hanya waktu reaksi dalam berbagai suhu, kemunculan gejalanya saja yang akan berbeda. Tapi itu hanya teoriku. Reaksi keracunanmu masih terlalu kuat jika hanya menyentuh sedikit zat kimia tersebut."

"Im Yeosob yang mengantar barang-barang komisaris Lee dari rumahnya. Jelas pria itu dibunuh karena tahu sesuatu. Tapi bukan berarti dia bisa langsung jadi tersangka." Kyuhyun menyeruput kopinya yang tinggal setengah. Karena tidak ingin merasa terganggu dengan rasa manis, ia tidak repot-repot mencampurkan gula ke dalamnya tadi.

Yesung mengendikkan bahunya, "Itu tugasmu. Aku hanya perlu menonton saja, kan? Lagipula setelah semua ini selesai, sepertinya aku akan mengambil cuti. Kau tahu? Semua ini terjadi sejak kalian melakukan penggerebekan beberapa ton obat-obat terlarang di sebuah gudang. Tentang komisaris Lee yang selalu menghalangimu dan sebagainya dan sebagainya. Seolah siapapun yang ada di balik semua ini, hanya ingin bermain dan menikmati kita yang berlari ke sana kemari."

Kyuhyun tertegun mendengar penuturan pria berkacamata di hadapannya ini. Seperti yang selalu ia pikirkan, Yesung bukan orang biasa yang hanya tahu sebatas apa yang harus dilakukan. Pemikirannya terlalu dalam bahkan untuk hal-hal yang seperti baru saja ia katakan—hanya _dionton._

"Semua orang terlihat memiliki tujuan masing-masing dalam menangani kasus ini, dan mungkin tidak terkecuali denganmu. Meskipun aku tidak akan pernah tahu apa itu, tapi melihatmu selalu memikirkan beberapa hal seorang diri, terlalu fokus hanya pada beberapa hal, dan menghindari titik-titik tertentu, sangat menunjukkan ciri khas individu yang egois." Yesung kemudian menggeleng, "Tapi jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Yang aku katakan tadi adalah murni sifat manusia. Kalian normal jika memiliki kondisi seperti itu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa bicara dengan Yesung akan membuat perasaannya campur aduk seperti sekarang. Namun tetap saja, ia cukup bersyukur karena mendapatkan sesi konseling seperti ini.

"Kau benar. Terkadang aku terlihat berusaha keras dalam pekerjaan. Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah, aku hanya ingin melindungi apa yang menurutku penting."

Pria itu menatap Kyuhyun dari balik kaca matanya. "Kyuhyun."

"Oh?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa ini penting. Tapi tadi siang aku melihat Jaksa Park dan Sungmin bertemu di sini."

oOo

Kyuhyun memarkir kendaraannya di sekitar pelataran parkir sebuah apartemen menengah. Dalam hati ia mengutuk diri mengapa Yesung baru mengatakan hal itu di saat-saat terakhir. Park Jungsoo dan Lee Sungmin bertemu? Untuk apa? Akan terlalu naif sekaligus konyol jika memikirkan bahwa mereka memiliki hubungan yang akrab. Satu-satunya kemungkinan mengapa mereka bertemu adalah sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan Ryeowook.

Jungsoo tinggal di lantai dua belas gedung apartemen tersebut, dan mengingat saat ini sudah hampir larut, ia tidak harus terganggu dengan lift yang akan berhenti di setiap lantai. Tidak sampai dua menit, ia sudah melangkah keluar dari kota besi yang sudah mengantarkannya pada tujuan.

Namun sesuatu tiba-tiba saja menghentikan langkah.

Seperti sebuah _de javu._ Tepat di depan mata ia melihat sesuatu yang memang seperti pernah ia lihat. Dan percayalah, kalau itu bukan sesuatu yang baik.

 _Apa yang Ryeowook lakukan di sana?_

 _._

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya. Aku cukup tenang untuk bisa berkendara sekarang." Ryeowook tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan.

Jungsoo membalasnya dengan baik. Kedua lesing pipi nampak samar tercetak di wajahnya. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya sadar dari kejadian sepanjang hari ini. Sesuatu seperti sudah merubah sedikit rutinitas. Namun pria itu masih belum tahu apakah akan berdampak baik atau buruk baginya ke depan.

"Kau tidak makan dengan benar dan malah mengalami _nausea_. Bagaimana dengan jarimu?" Jungsoo memperhatikan ibu jari Ryeowook yang diplester karena tadi ia sempat menggunakan cara kuno untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman pada perut Ryeowook dengan menusukkan jarum.

Sekali lagi Ryeowook tersenyum, "Aku tidak tahu jika cara nenek moyang itu masih sangat ampuh. Akan kuingat terus jika mengalaminya lagi."

Jungsoo kembali mengalami kebingungan saat menatap wajah Ryeowook. Alam bawah sadarnya kembali mencoba menguasai dan menutup pikiran rasional di dalam sana. Tanpa sadar, lengannya lagi-lagi terulur dan menyentuh kepala pemuda di hadapannya dengan lembut. Hatinya begitu tentram saat permukaan telapak tangan mulai merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang tidak biasa. Seolah membisikkan sesuatu bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Namun…

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai mereka mendengar langkah seseorang…

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu lagi siapa yang harus kucemaskan sekarang." seseorang itu berbicara dengan nada rendah.

oOo

"Akan lebih baik jika kau berteriak memakiku ketimbang terus diam seperti ini, Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook mengekori kemanapun prianya berjalan. Mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke apartemen sederhana milik Kyuhyun dengan mengendarai _Hyundai_ hitamnya. Ke kamar, ke dapur, bahkan ketika berada di dalam kamar mandi. Ryeowook tidak melepaskan pandangannya sedikitpun dari laki-laki itu.

Yang sebenarnya ia rasakan saat ini adalah benar-benar terkejut. Bertemu dengan Jaksa Park tanpa sepengetahuan Kyuhyun menjadi dua masalah yang berbeda. Pria itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan memergoki mereka berdua di sana.

Tertangkap basah? Entah apakah hal tersebut bisa menggambarkan situasi Ryeowook sekarang.

"Kyuhyun…"

Kemudian suara hentakan terdengar saat Kyuhyun melemparkan sikat giginya dengan kasar di wastafel. Membuat semua benda yang ada di sana terjatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Kedua matanya terpejam sebagai usaha menahan gelombang kecemburuan yang menumpuk di dadanya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sudah kau lakukan padaku?"

Pertanyaan tersebut tak terpungkiri sedikit mengejutkan Ryeowook. Ia tidak pernah menyangka Kyuhyun bisa menyiksanya dengan kata-kata seperti ini. Pria itu seperti memberinya apel beracun yang berulang kali membuat hatinya sekarat dengan rasanya yang lezat namun mematikan. Beginikah rasa sebuah pertengkaran untuk sepasang kekasih? Ryeowook baru pertama kali mengalaminya, dan rasanya begitu menyebalkan. Bertarung dengan tangan kosong dengan beberapa preman jalanan lebih baik dibandingkan bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun.

"Begitu banyak yang sudah terjadi, Kyuhyun. Katakan saja kalau aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang mengganggumu." Ryeowook akhirnya memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah saat yang tepat bagi dirinya untuk meluruskan semua hal. "Tapi anehnya sampai saat ini, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang paling membuatmu marah."

Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan, "Benarkah? Kau tidak tahu? Di sini satu-satunya orang yang tidak pernah tahu apa-apa adalah aku. Dan kau—" ia mnunjuk wajah Ryeowook, "kau yang membuatnya seperti itu. Apa menyenangkan membuatku terlihat bodoh, Ryeowook? Sampai kapan kau mau bermain? Apa aku masih harus menjadi pelampiasan dari hal-hal rahasia yang masih kau simpan?"

"Terus saja bersikap seperti itu dan lihat sampai kapan orang akan menganggapmu bodoh!" Ryeowook membalas dengan keji. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi semua ini. Kyuhyun sudah keterlaluan.

"Benar. Aku bodoh sampai harus berkali-kali mengantarkan nyawa untuk sesuatu yang sebenarnya bisa selesai jika kau mau berterus terang!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak pernah berniat membawamu dalam sebuah masalah. Kau sendiri yang bertindak gegabah. Itu masalahmu. Terlalu percaya diri."

"Wow. Sekarang aku tidak hanya bodoh, tapi juga sok tahu." Kyuhyun merasakan kepalanya berdenyut karena seperti sudah begitu lama ia tidak bicara keras. "Kau sangat hebat sudah membuatku seperti ini, Ryeowook. Benar-benar tidak ada yang tidak bisa kau lakukan."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah. Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Memang tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia lakukan. Jikalau pun ada, akan selalu hadir orang-orang yang bisa membantunya untuk melakukan apa saja.

Namun Kyuhyun juga tidak seratus persen benar. Ada hal yang tidak bisa Ryeowook lakukan. Setidaknya belum bisa ia lakukan sampai saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa membuatmu memaafkanku."

Kyuhyun diam mendengar perkataan tersebut. Wajahnya serasa ditampar secara kasat mata. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat hatinya goyah berkali-kali hanya dengan kata-kata?

"Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang?"

"Itu kalimat yang seharusnya kukatakan, Ryeowook. Apa yang kau inginkan sekarang."

Ryeowook menatap ke arah Kyuhyun dengan tajam sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melucuti pakaiannya satu per satu. Mantel yang sejak tadi belum ia lepas kini sudah tergolek tak berdaya di lantai. _Sweater_ rajutan pun tidak luput dari campakannya dan bergantung di atas kloset yang tertutup.

Lengannya berhenti saat setelah melonggarkan ikat pinggang dan membiarkan restleting celana panjangnya terbuka separuh. Wajahnya terlihat agak kesal karena melepas celana tidak pernah menjadi bagiannya. Ia pun menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai terlihat frustasi dan maju beberapa langkah untuk mengikis jarak di antara mereka.

Debaran jantung Kyuhyun mulai tidak terkendali ketika merasakan jemari Ryeowook mendarat di dadanya dan melepas kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Memperlihatkan permukaan kulit yang menyembunyikan detak kehidupan di dalamnya. Ia terpejam dan tidak berhasil menahan desahan napas ketika merasakan bibir Ryeowook menggantikan sentuhan jemarinya. Kemudian sebuah suara bisikan menembus pori-pori kulitnya.

"Kau bertanya apa yang kuinginkan." Ujar Ryeowook dengan suara lebih seperti desahan. "Aku menginginkamu. Sekarang."

Kyuhyun menyentak tubuh Ryewook dan mencengkerang pundak pemuda itu untuk sejenak menjauhkan dari tubuhnya. Ia menatap mata yang sudah begitu liar saat ini. Seliar fantasinya yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan tema pertengkaran mereka. "Kau pikir dengan begini bisa menyelesaikan masalah begitu saja?"

Ryeowook berkedip. Kedipan yang polos sekaligus berbahaya bagi vitalitas seorang Cho Kyuhyun. "Tidak ada salahnya mencoba." Pemuda itu kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Kyuhyun, dan mulai membisikan sesuatu lagi. Kali ini tepat di telinga yang sensitif.

"Kau bisa menghukumku. Permainan ini milikmu, Kyuhyun."

Ryeowook semakin merendahkan suaranya dan membuat seseorang menggila.

"Buat aku kesakitan."

oOo

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hangatnya napas Ryeowook di dadanya. Mereka tidak lagi berusaha menghitung berapa babak pergulatan yang dilakukan setelah berpindah ke atas ranjang. Hal yang saat ini terlihat adalah atmosfir di sekitar tubuh Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook benar-benar sudah dipenuhi aroma percintaan. Peluh, saliva dan cairan putih yang mengering bercampur menjadi satu.

Siapa saja yang melihat, mungkin akan menganggap mereka begitu menjijikan. Namun keduanya tidak peduli, karena dengan cara itulah sebuah keraguan hilang dan tergantikan dengan kepercayaan utuh. Kini benar-benar tidak ada yang tidak bisa Ryeowook lakukan. Dengan sangat percaya diri, ia menggunakan tubuhnya untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun kembali.

"Aku memaafkanmu dengan satu syarat." Kyuhyun untuk pertama kalinya memecah ketenangan malam setelah sesi menggairahkan yang mereka lakuakan.

"Masih ada syarat? Aku sudah hampir lumpuh saat ini." Ryeowook berpura-pura protes. Namun ia tidak melepaskan pelukan Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Sungmin pernah menjadi orang yang sangat penting bagiku. Walaupun kami memang sudah lama tidak memiliki harapan, tapi tidak ada alasan untuk mengacuhkan keselamatannya. Aku tetap seorang polisi yang tidak mau mendukung aksi kejahatan apapun."

Ryeowook mengangguk, namun tidak menyahut.

"Dia memang tidak menuntut apa-apa untuk kasus penyerangannya. Tapi dia berhak tahu—"

"Sudah kukatakan padamu, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menyakiti siapapun." Ryeoowok memotong dengan cepat. Satu dari banyak hal yang harus diluruskan adalah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada malam dimana Sungmin diserang.

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya. "Itulah persyaratannya. Bawa semua bukti-bukti, dan aku berjanji kita tidak akan pernah bertengkar lagi untuk masalah ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengarnya. Benar. Ia tidak akan akan menyembunyikan apapun lagi sekarang. Dua kali berada di jurang kematian bukanlah lelucon. Dirinya harus membantu Kyuhyun untuk menyelesaikan kasusnya. Ia akan membantu dengan cara yang diizinkan oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun pada akhirnya harus membuka sebuah rahasia tentang apa yang ia lakukan dengan Andrew. Dan jangan lupakn Jhonny Walker, karena pria itu benar-benar aktor yang hebat. Ryeowook akan bicara dengan dua orang itu.

"Tapi… apa maksud kalimatmu dengan kita tidak akan bertengkar untuk masalah ini lagi? Apa kita masih bisa bertengkar untuk hal lain?" Ryeowook mendongak menatap khawatir wajah kekasihnya.

Kyuhyun diam sejenak untuk menemukan kalimat yang tepat lalu menyisipkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir Ryeowook.

"Aku masih belum bisa memaafkanmu untuk perihal Jaksa Park. Kita akan menyelesaikannya nanti."

Pemuda itu tertegun dan berakhir dengan menyembunyikan wajah dalam dekapan prianya. Kyuhyun benar. Mereka akan menyelesaikannya nanti. Setelah membatu Kyuhyun, pria itu akan melakukan hal yang sama padanya. Menemukan masa lalunya.

Namun dibalik itu semua, Ryeowook bahagia dengan kecemburuan yang Kyuhyun tunjukan.

Hal itu bisa menunjukkan bahwa dia bukan satu-satunya yang mencintai di sini.

Kyuhyun juga mencintainya…

Bahkan ia tidak menyadari jika cinta Kyuhyun justru lebih besar lagi.

oOo


	16. 16th Cap

**1** **6** **th** **Cap**

"Potongannya terlalu tebal. Lebih tipis lagi!"

…

"Eeehh… bukan begitu! Tuang dulu parutan kejunya, baru susu."

…

"Ya ampun Kyuhyun. Kau melupakan telurnya. Cepat balik!"

…

"Sudah kukatakan tadi, kau harus membalik kotaknya saat menuang!"

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali Kyuhyun menghela napas ketika suara Ryeowook yang sangat nyaring menusuk gendang telinganya. Bagaimana tidak. Suara itu datang dari jarak yang sangat sangat sangat dekat.

"Kyuhyun—"

"Turunlah… kau semakin berat." Kyuhyun akhirnya menghentikan kerja kedua tangan ketika punggungnya mulai terasa nyeri. Sudah lebih dari satu jam sesuatu—seseorang _menempel_ di sana seperti koala. Suaranya dibuat se-menderita mungkin untuk Ryeowook dengarkan.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa berdiri. Ini semua karena dirimu."

Dunia seolah menunjuk ke wajahnya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membalas untuk 'urusan' yang satu itu. Semalam memang benar-benar gila. Mereka seakan tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu untuk kembali merasakan _puncak_ lagi dan lagi.

Pagi hari kemudian menjadi bagian terberat bagi dua pria itu. Mereka kembali ke apartemen Ryeowook karena menyadari bahwa tidak ada satupun yang bisa digunkan di rumah Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan luka-lukanya yang belum sembuh.

Tapi mungkin itu hanya alasan bagi mereka agar menemukan tempat yang lebih baik untuk melakukan _itu_ lagi. Rumah Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya rapi setelah renovasi.

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan bagian bawah tubuhnya dan menolak tawaran Kyuhyun untuk memesan makanan saja. Dan bagi Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak pernah menyentuh pisau dan penggorengan harus berjuang membuat sarapan pagi sesuai keinginan sang kekasih. Tentu saja dengan instruksi khusus Ryeowook di punggungnya.

Ya. Di _punggung-_ nya. Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di dapur untuk memotong ini, menggoreng itu, memanaskan ini, memblender itu, dengan Ryeowook yang berada di punggungnya seperti seorang bayi besar.

"Kau bisa duduk saja di atas meja." Kyuhyun menawarkan solusi lain yang langsung dijawab dengan gelengan tegas.

"Aku tidak bisa mengawasi pekerjaanmu kalau duduk di sana." Ia menunjuk meja yang Kyuhyun maksud. "Lagipula pikirkan saja ini sebagai latihan pagi. Seorang petugas polisi tidak seharusnya melewatkan waktu untuk olahraga."

"Menghabisimu semalaman sudah merupakan olahraga yang cukup berat." Kyuhyun bergumam sendiri hingga bahkan Ryeowook tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada." Kyuhyun buru-buru menggeleng. "Ah, telurnya sudah matang. Dimana harus kutaruh? Di piring ini? Atau mau langsung kutaruh di tengah-tengah roti?"

Ryeowook menyipit melihat Kyuhyun yang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia agak menyesal karena hari ini sedikit lengah dan lelah hingga hanya fokus bersandar pada pundak Kyuhyun. Sesekali ia menekankan bibirnya pada kulit leher Kyuhyun. Merasakan hangat dan denyutan samar nadi di bawah kulit tersebut. Aliran vital sebuah kehidupan yang sama-sama berharga dari kehidupannya. Hidup Kyuhyun. Miliknya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin menghalau debaran jantungnya dari panas napas Ryeowook di permukaan kulit. Perasaan itu datang lagi dan membuat hatinya melunak dari semua hal yang ia lewati beberapa waktu terakhir. Seolah ia sanggup mengkhianati negaranya demi seorang Kim Ryeowook. Terlebih saat ini, saat dimana mereka begitu dekat dan seperti tak akan bisa dipisahkan. Jika Ryeowook diam-diam mengklaim kehidupan Kyuhyun adalah miliknya, maka dalam hati pria itu berteriak dengan janji tidak akan pernah melepasnya lagi.

Setelah menyajikan bagian terakhir untuk sarapan mereka, Kyuhyun mundur dan mencoba meraih ujung meja makan agar Ryeowook bisa duduk. Terlepas dari sebesar apa ia ingin bahwa Ryeowook terus ada dalam pelukannya, punggungnya benar-benar sakit. Akibat semalam, dan pagi ini.

Ketika Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Ryeowook sudah tersenyum untuknya, seakan rasa lelah tadi langsung terangkat. Dengan jemarinya yang besar dan panjang, ia mengusap wajah Ryeowook sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu ciuman singkat selamat pagi yang sedikit terlambat.

Ryeowook melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh Kyuhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah di dadanya. "Tidak bisakah kita seperti ini lebih lama?" bisiknya lirih.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan tersebut, "Kita sudah susah payah membuat sarapan ini."

" _Kau_ sudah bersusah payah membuat sarapan ini."

"Tentu saja."

Kyuhyun melupakan tata krama ketika berada di meja makan dan juga kursinya. Mereka menikmati makan pagi dengan posisi seperti itu. Menempel kuat seperti tubuh mereka sudah dilumuri oleh lem berkekuatan tinggi. Tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Mereka hanya makan, saling menyuapi satu sama lain, dan tersenyum. Tidak jarang mereka menyisipkan ciuman-ciuman kecil dan tertawa seolah pemandangan dari adegan yang dibayangkan oleh pembaca adalah akhir dari kisah ini. Akhir kisah yang indah.

Tapi benarkah cerita ini akan segera berakhir?

"Nathan kami datang—"

Seketika adegan tersebut terpotong dan latar musik yang romatis berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Walker tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tengah dan berhenti saat mendapati pemandangan yang cukup terlarang. Kedua matanya tidak berkedip menatap bagaimana bibir kedua pemuda di hadapannya saling mengunci. Otaknya langsung mencerna bahwa dia sudah datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

Ah… bukan hanya dia…. Tapi mereka datang pada waktu yang tepat.

Saat wajah Dokter Walker hanya menampilkan keterkejutan dan rasa bersalah karena secara tidak sopan sudah mengganggu waktu yang intim bagi keponakannya dan kekasih-keponakan-nya, saat itulah seseorang yang datang bersamanya hanya berdiri dan memandang dengan tatapan tajam. Seolah anak panah bersiap meluncur dengan kecepatan tinggi dari dalam kedua matanya.

Dokter O'Connell juga ada di sana. Ia berdiri mematung di belakang dengan aura seorang… ayah.

Kyuhyun sudah melepaskan ciumannya dan langsung membantu Ryeowook untuk berdiri. Keduanya betul-betul terkejut seperti tertangkap basah tengah berbuat mesum di pagi yang cerah.

"Mmm… _well,_ ayahmu memaksa masuk tanpa membunyikan bel. Jadi aku… memberikan kodenya." Walker bicara entah pada siapa. Yang jelas, ia benar-benar menyadari bahwa apapun yang Andrew perintahkan tidak akan pernah membuat posisinya baik. Seperti sekarang.

Andrew menatap meja yang masih menyisakan beberapa makanan di atasnya. Dan hanya satu kalimat yang terucap sebelum ia berbalik. "Aku menunggu kalian di ruang tengah."

oOo

Atmosfir semakin terasa canggung saat Andrew menarik tangan Ryeowook yang bermaksud untuk melangkah dan duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun. "Duduk di sini." Pria itu menunjuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya."

Ryeowook yang kemudian bingung hanya menatap ayahnya dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian. Dan setelah menerima sinyal berupa anggukan dari Kyuhyun, pemuda itu menuruti perintah ayahnya.

"Jangan tersinggung, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya masih terkejut dengan sambutan selamat datang dari kalian berdua tadi. Jadi biarkan aku menenangkan diri dulu. Lagi pula, aku masih marah padamu dengan keadaan Ryeowook beberapa hari terakhir—"

"Andrew—"

" _It's 'Daddy', Nathan._ " Andrew memotong sambil membalas tatapan protes dari putranya itu.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya jengah dan kemudian hanya diam sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Ia berusaha menghindari tatapan sang ayah.

"Aku minta maaf, Dokter. Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukan Ryeowook seperti itu."

"Bagus jika kau sudah menyadarinya."

Ryeowook melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun yang kini berlagak seperti menantu yang sudah menyakiti anak gadis O'Connell. Dan semakin kesal dengan Walker yang sepertinya menikmati setiap detil kecanggungan yang tergambar dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Aku memang berencana untuk menemuimu karena Nathan mungkin saja sudah menceritakan sedikit banyak tentang kejadian di Gudang Haluen malam itu. Tidak buruk juga mendapati bahwa kalian berdua ada di sini pagi-pagi."

Kyuhyun berubah serius. Ia membalas tatapan Andrew. "Jadi kau benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi di gudang itu?" ia kembali mengangkat ingatan semalam ketika Ryeowook menceritakan secara lengkap apa saja yang sudah mereka lakukan terhadap kasus penggelapan uang tersebut.

Andrew mengendikkan bahu, "Aku tidak tahu bagian mana dari pertanyaanmu itu yang dimaksud dengan 'benar-benar-tahu'."

"Kau sangat tahu kalau aku bisa saja mencarikan sebuah pasal untukmu sekarang. Kalian sudah melewati batas teritorial. Informasi itu sudah seharusnya kalian serahkan dengan segera dan bukannya menjadikan bahan untuk bersenang-senang." Kyuhyun mulai mengisi kepalanya dengan kesadaran sebagai seorang penegak hukum. Walau bagaimanapun, apa yang sekarang tengah ia perjuangkan adalah bagian dari tugas dan kepentingan masyarakat di negara ini.

Andrew tersenyum sinis, "Kau terlalu memandang sebelah mata, kapten. Orang-orang seperti kami punya banyak alasan bahkan untuk sekedar 'bersenang-senang'."

"Lalu apa tepatnya alasan itu?" Kyuhyun mencoba menantang. Hari ini ia harus tahu semuanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika seseorang sudah terlalu lama meminjam sesuatu darimu?"

Kyuhyun mencoba menelaah pertanyaan Andrew. Sama seperti Ryeowook, pria itu sangat mahir memainkan kata-kata. Menyampaikan 'sesuatu' dengan cara seperti ini seperti sudah menjadi keahlian khusus keluarga O'Connell. "Memintanya kembali?"

Lagi-lagi pria itu tersenyum. "Jadi itu juga yang sedang kami lakukan."

Kyuhyun tertegun. Seseorang—atau mungkin beberapa orang sudah mencuri dari mereka. Tapi apa? Keluarga O'Connell tidak terlihat seperti sekumpulan orang-orang yang hidup susah hanya karena harta benda mereka dicuri. Aksi balas dendam? Jika benar, rasanya terlalu besar yang memang harus diterima oleh mereka yang sudah melakukan kejahatan pada pria itu.

"Apa yang harus _dikembalikan_?"

Ryeowook kini justru mencoba menghindari tatapan Kyuhyun yang memang sudah tidak dapat dicegah lagi untuk tahu segalanya.

Dan di saat-saat seperti inilah peran seorang Walker diperlukan.

"Sebelum kami memberitahu apa yang ingin kami ambil kembali, bukankah seharusnya kau harus mengatasi perihal dana besar-besaran itu? Itu kan tujuanmu datang sendiri ke gudang Haluen?" Walker mulai mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun dan membuatnya untuk membuka bagian permukaannya terlebih dulu sebelum bisa menyentuh bagian dalam. Ia sadar dengan melibatkan seorang polisi, semuanya akan memiliki resiko yang sangat tinggi.

Namun mereka mempercayai Nathan. Pemuda itu akan menjadi penunjuk arah agar mereka tidak lagi mengambil jalur yang berlawanan dengan resiko bahwa suatu saat semuanya akan kembali bertemu dan saling menabrak.

"Baiklah." Kyuhyun mencoba menahan diri. Walau bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa gegabah sekarang. Emosi dan keegoisannya pernah mengantarkan dirinya pada tepi jurang kematian. "Kebakaran itu. Apa kalian yang melakukannya?"

" _Yep._ "

"Enam orang tewas, Dokter." Kyuhyun terkejut dengan pengakuan yang terkesan _enteng_ dari mulut Walker.

"Mereka sudah mati sebelum terbakar, Kyuhyun. Salah satunya bahkan karena berkelahi denganmu." Kini Ryeowook yang bicara. Nadanya lebih terdengar menenangkan ketimbang menjelaskan. Menurutnya Kyuhyun masih dalam masa labil yang bisa kapan saja memutuskan sesuatu dengan gegabah.

"Aku tahu ada pasal pembunuhan yang ingin kau bahas." Sambung Andrew. "Tapi percayalah, jika kami tidak membereskannya, saat ini justru kaulah yang tengah diperiksa di atas meja forensik. Dan meninggalkan saksi akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk. Kau bisa kehilangan pekerjaan."

Tindakan ilegal yang dilakukan Kyuhyun memang memiliki resiko yang tinggi selain berujung pada kematian. Langkah yang salah hanya akan membuat tuduhan justru berbalik padanya.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk tidak beropini dan hanya mendengarkan setiap penjelasan.

"Mereka sudah memindahkannya bahkan sebelum kau datang. Tidak ada uang yang tersisa di gudang itu."

oOo

Pagi ini Jungsoo kedatangan seorang tamu. Seorang pria dengan perawakan tegap dan berisi. Walaupun terlihat kuat, namun senyuman pria tersebut begitu manis dan lembut. Sebutan gentleman mungkin bisa mewakili.

"Apa tidak masalah kalau kita bertemu seperti ini?" Pria itu langsung berkata bahkan sebelum punggungnya menyentuh sandaran sofa. Tangannya terlatih untuk melepaskan kancing jas sebelum duduk. Sebuah _gesture_ dan tata krama yang dimiliki hampir semua laki-laki elegan.

"Santai saja. Aku tidak pernah paham kau selalu ketakutan bertemu denganku atau Kyuhyun secara langsung. Tidak ada yang mengenalmu." Jungsoo tersenyum dan menyodorkan sekaleng bir yang selalu ia sediakan di lemari pendingin di dalam ruang kantornya.

Pria itu meringis mendengar kalimat sang Jaksa. "Pekerjaanku memang tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang secara langsung."

Setelah membuka kaleng birnya sendiri, Jungsoo ikut bergabung duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan tamunya. "Kau tidak akan punya pacar jika begini terus." Ia terkekeh mendengar gurauannya sendiri. "Kangin-ah, nikmati hidupmu."

Yang diajak bicara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berusaha membuka minumannya sendiri. Bir di pagi hari bukan menu yang ringan untuk sarapan. Tapi anggap saja kali ini yang menikmati bukanlah dua orang yang akan menjaga perutnya agar tidak kram seharian karena sarapan yang salah.

Kangin sudah lama bekerja sebagai penghubung antara tim Kyuhyun di kepolisian dengan banyak informan rahasia. Informasi secara ilegal terkadang dibutuhkan dalam beberapa penyelidikan sebuah kasus, dan untuk menjaga agar 'tangan' para perwira polisi ini tetap bersih dengan performa yang masih sangat luar biasa, Kangin adalah kunci dari segalanya.

"Kyuhyun mengirim anak buahnya untuk membongkar komputerku. Apa kau yang memerintahkannya?" Kangin memulai pembicaraan seriusnya.

Jungsoo hanya menggeleng namun tanpa sedikitpun menunjukkan raut wajah terkejut. Mungkin bukan atas perintahnya Henry melakukan hal itu, namun dirinya sudah memperkirakan jika suatu saat Kyuhyun akan mengambil jalan tanpa diskusi padanya. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kangin mengendikkan bahu. "Aku membiarkannya. _Toh_ memang tidak ada apapun di sana. Kau tahu kalau aku saja tidak pernah menyimpan nomor teleponmu dan Kyuhyun." Pria itu kemudian menyandarkan diri di punggung sofa dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, seolah beban yang sangat berat masih memenuhi rongga dadanya. "Aku benar-benar berhubungan dengan orang gila yang hebat selama menemanimu dalam kasus ini. Bahkan akses FBI masih kuanggap lebih mudah untuk diretas."

"Aku benar-benar ingin kau terus menyelidiki informan-informan tersebut. Tapi tidak sekarang."

Kangin menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Jungsoo dengan pandangan tidak mengerti.

"Kau akan mengurusnya nanti. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin minta tolong padamu akan hal lain."

Kangin masih menatap waspada, "Aku mencium 'aroma' yang lain. Katakan. Apa ini tentang wanita?"

Jungsoo tersenyum sambil memainkan kaleng bir di tangannya. Tatapannya penuh dengan misteri hingga sang lawan bicara tidak mendapatkan sedikitpun petunjuk untuk apa perihal 'pertolongan' kali ini. "Ini lebih berharga dari puluhan wanita yang kukencani beberapa tahun terakhir."

"Dan biar kutebak." Kangin memotong. "Kau ingin aku mencari tahu tentang seseorang lagi?"

Jungsoo menjentikkan telunjuknya dan berseru, " _Binggo!_ "

Ada sebuah folder tipis yang sedari tadi tergeletak di atas meja. Kangin menahan rasa penasarannya saat baru melihat benda itu dan dengan baik mengikuti obrolan basa-basi dengan Jaksa Park. Ia mengagumi sosok Jungsoo dengan menanamkan rasa hormat dalam pria itu. Seseorang yang terlihat lembut di luar namun memiliki banyak bahan peledak di dalamnya. Dan satu hal yang memang membuatnya bekerja sama dalam waktu yang lama adalah… jangan pernah mendahului sebuah perintah.

Kangin mengambil folder tersebut setelah mendapatkan izin dari jaksa Park. Ia membukanya dan tertegun. Ada gambar seorang pemuda di sana. "Apa aku boleh menebak lagi?" kedua matanya menatap Jungsoo dan segera mendapat jawaban dalam satu kali anggukan.

"Dia… adikmu yang hilang itu kan?"

Ada sebuah desiran aneh ketika Kangin menyebut kata 'adik'. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia memerintahkan rekannya tersebut untuk mencari tahu keberadaan adiknya. Namun entah mengapa ada yang berbeda kali ini. Jungsoo ingin menyelidikinya secara terang-terangan. Tidak hanya dirinya, tapi semua orang yang mengenalnya mungkin harus tahu jika dugaannya benar tentang Nathan O'Connell.

"Kuserahkan semuanya padamu."

Akhir pertemuan Kangin berjanji akan membawa temuannya secepat mungkin. Dalam hati ia tidak menyangka jika tugas 'penting' kali ini justru terdengar mudah. Hanya satu yang harus pria itu pastikan. Sebuah ikatan yang tidak akan pernah bisa diputuskan oleh insan manapun di dunia ini.

oOo

"Apa-apaan ini?"

Dokter Kim masuk ke dalam laboratorium dimana Sungmin mengerjakan penelitiannya selama ini. Ekspresi yang diperlihatkan kali ini bukanlah ekspresi kebanggaan yang biasa ditampilkan ketika mengetahui perkembangan yang telah Sungmin hadirkan dalam rangka pembuatan vaksin salah satu jenis penyakit langka.

Kini ekspresi wajahnya persis seperti saat menemukan seseorang tengah melumuri mobil mewahnya dengan kotoran kuda.

Tidak ada yang berani menatap dokter itu apalagi menjawab pertanyaannya di awal. Mereka yang ada di dalam laboratorium hanya menunduk sambil perlahan membereskan barang-barang.

Mereka berkemas.

Yang artinya, mereka akan segera meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa kembali keesokan hari, keeseokan harinya lagi, hingga seterusnya.

Laboratorium ini akan ditutup atas perintah seseorang.

"Aku sudah membubarkan tim ini secara resmi." Seseorang akhirnya berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Siapa yang mengizinkamu?" Dokter Kim menatap seseorang yang dari tadi seolah tidak mempedulikan atmosfir gelap di dalam ruangan tersebut.

Sungmin kembali sibuk berbenah seperti yang lainnya.

"Lee Sungmin!"

Satu gertakan itu membuat keadaan seperti seolah seseorang telah menekan tombol _pause._ Tidak ada satupun yang bergerak.

Sungmin yang akhirnya menyadari situasi yang akan terjadi jika dirinya tidak segera bertindak, langsung saja memberikan kode kepada semua orang untuk berhenti dan meninggalkan laboratorium untuk sementara waktu.

Walaupun tidak ada kalimat yang terucap, _pesan_ tersebut sampai pada semua peneliti yang langsung bubar tanpa dikomando terlebih dulu.

"Jadi… apa yang coba kau lakukan sekarang ini?" setelah ruangan kosong, Dokter Kim melanjutkan interogasi kepada menantunya itu, yang sungguh terlihat tidak gentar.

"Seperti yang sudah kukatakan beberapa hari lalu. Aku tidak akan melanjutkan penelitian ini."

Dokter Kim terlihat tidak sabar, "Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkamu? Kau pikir penelitian ini hanya sarana bermain yang bisa kau tinggalkan kapan saja saat sudah merasa bosan? Kau tahu berapa banyak yang sudah aku keluarkan untuk menunjang penelitian ini?!"

"Aku berhenti bukan karena bosan!"

Kedua pria beda generasi tersebut kini berada dalam atmosfir ketegangan yang tinggi. Siapapun yang akan meledak lebih dulu, dapat dipastikan bahwa tak ada satupun dari mereka berdua yang akan selamat.

"Penelitian ini sudah menemukan jalan buntu. Kau memaksaku memakai komponen yang tidak mungkin untuk pengujian. Pertama kau memintaku untuk menggunakan tikus, lalu primata, dan kemarin… kemarin kau memerintahkanku mencari seorang 'manusia' untuk diuji." Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku seorang dokter, bukan pembunuh."

Dokter Kim seperti sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya, "Mendiang ayahmu tidak menitipkanmu padaku untuk melakukan ini, Sungmin!" lalu sebuah pukulan melayang untuk mendarat di wajah menantunya.

Namun dengan cepat Sungmin dapat menghalaunya. Ia menangkap lengan Dokter Kim dan menghempaskannya begitu saja dengan kuat. Kedua matanya menatap nyalang, seakan sesuatu sudah membangkitkan monster dalam dirinya dan melupakan tata krama terhadap orang yang lebih tua.

Ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Jangan bawa ayahku dalam rencana kotormu ini, Dokter. Aku punya segalanya, yang akan menghancurkan kalian lebih mudah daripada menginjak semut."

"Kau akan menyesal, Sungmin."

Dengan emosi yang tertahan dan tatapan mematikan, Sungmin sama sekali tidak takut dan justru berdiri lebih dekat dengan ayah mertuanya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti siapa yang akan menyesal."

oOo

"Jangan bertanya padaku."

Ryeowook seolah memiliki mata di belakang kepala hingga ia tahu saat Kyuhyun berusaha untuk membuka suara. Apapun yang akan Kyuhyun tanyakan saat ini mungkin saja akan membuat dirinya hilang akal sehat dan marah. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Andrew bersikap seperti itu di hadapan Kyuhyun dan membuat seolah pria tersebut sudah melakukan hal yang akan membahayakan dirinya.

"Jika kau ingin bertanya kenapa ayahku berkata seperti itu padamu, aku juga tidak tahu." Lanjutnya tegas. Namun entah mengapa wajahnya justru memerah.

Kyuhyun menghampiri pagar balkon dan mesejajarkan dirinya dengan Ryeowook. Jika ingin jujur, pembicaraannya dengan Andrew tadi memang membuatnya sangat bingung. Dirinya memang percaya jika di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya kebetulan. Semua pasti memiliki alasan.

Seperti pertemuannya dengan Ryeowook. Semuanya sudah direncanakan.

"Lihat aku." Kyuhyun akhirnya bersuara. Ia merasa sedikit canggung ketika menyadari bahwa tindakannya di hadapan Ryeowook tidak berlandaskan logika melainkan hatinya. Suka atau tidak, kini kebenaran menampar dan membuatnya sadar bahwa pemeran utama dalam drama panjang ini bukanlah dirinya. Melainkan Ryeowook dan keluarganya. Peperangan yang selama ini Kyuhyun hadapi bukanlah miliknya. Tapi milik pemuda di hadapannya sekarang.

Ryeowook menoleh dan perlahan menatap Kyuhyun. Bahkan ia tidak bisa mempercayai kedua matanya yang melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Kenapa kau tersenyum?"

Kyuhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia justru balas menatap, seolah menikmati setiap lekuk wajah Ryeowook. "Katakan saja bahwa aku benar-benar sudah gila sekarang." ujarnya lembut. Suaranya seperti menyatu dengan hebusan angin malam yang menerpa wajah Ryeowook. "Tapi Tuhan memang butuh alasan untuk membuat kita bertemu, dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk tidak menghakimi takdirnya lagi."

Ryeowook mendengarkan kata demi kata yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Seakan-akan setiap kalimat sedang membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Namun setelah itu, ia melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun berubah murung.

"Mendengar penjelasan ayahmu membuatku sadar bahwa hukum sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di sini. Kalian mungkin bisa dikatakan 'pelaku', tapi siapa yang tahu bahwa jauh sebelum ini, kalian adalah 'korban'."

"Apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" Ryeowook bertanya karena ia benar-benar tidak mengerti arah perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Ayahmu sedang mengingatkan bahwa aku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki alasan untuk berperang dalam arena ini."

Ryeowook masih mendengarkan sambil mencoba mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Kau tahu? Selama ini mungkin saja aku sudah menemukan setiap kepingan-kepingan yang hilang. Tapi aku takut untuk menarik sebuah kesimpulan karena pasti akan sangat mengerikan." Ia bisa merasakan basah di pelupuk matanya. Bahkan suaranya pun mulai gemetar. Hanya saja Kyuhyun masih berusaha memunculkan senyumannya. "Membayangkanmu mengangkat senjata dan menembakkan peluru panas kepada orang lain sudah cukup membuatku ingin berhenti dan meninggalkan semua ini."

"Kyuhyun…"

Pria itu menggeleng. "Tapi jika kulakukan itu, rasanya aku tidak akan bisa hidup lagi."

Ryeowook tidak tahu apakah yang dikatakan Kyuhyun merupakan sesuatu tentang mereka, atau justru orang lain. Namun ketika pikiran itu mulai memenuhi kepalanya, ia bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah memeluknya. Suara detak jantung Kyuhyun bagaikan irama keputus-asa-an di telinganya.

"Sekarang aku tidak akan menghindar lagi. Lima… sepuluh… atau bahkan mungkin jika kau sudah menghabisi lebih banyak lagi nyawa, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku hanya akan disampingmu dan memastikan bahwa orang yang kucintai memang melakukan semua itu untuk menang dalam pertarungan ini dan menemukan keadilan."

 _._

 _._

 _"Dokter Kim benar-benar sudah seperti monster. Aku beruntung tidak sempat mengajukan aplikasi untuk bergabung dalam penelitian itu."_

 _" Bukankah pimpinan riset adalah menantunya sendiri? Dokter muda itu terlihat sangat baik. Ah dia juga temanmu waktu di universitas, bukan?"_

 _"Maksudmu Lee Sungmin? Kau tidak akan percaya jika kukatakan hal ini. Tapi sejujurnya aku sangat terkejut saat mendengar berita bahwa ia menikah dengan putri dari Dokter Kim."_

 _"Memangnya kenapa?"_

 _"Lee Sungmin tidak menyukai perempuan."_

 _"Huh?!"_

 _"Mungkin akan terdengar menjijikan bagi yang belum terbiasa sepertimu. Tapi jika kau mengenal Sungmin dengan sangat baik, hubungan seperti itu akan terlihat sama saja dengan yang lain."_

 _"Lalu kenapa dia menikah dengan anak perempuan Dokter Kim?"_

 _"Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Hanya satu bulan sejak ayahnya meninggal, dan dia langsung menikah. padahal dia dan pacarnya itu terlihat baik-baik saja. Awalnya hanya rumor. Namun cerita mengenai Sungmin yang terpaksa menggantikan ayahnya dalam penelitian serum itu semakin nyata."_

 _"Tapi apa harus sampai menikahi anaknya seperti itu?"_

 _"Itu semua dilakukan agar Sungmin tidak lari. Penelitian ini lebih mengerikan dari yang kau bayangkan. Semuanya berharga nyawa."_

 _"Benar-benar gila…"_

oOo


	17. 17th Cap

**1** **7** **th** **Cap**

Ryeowook terdiam saat membaca pesan singkat dari seseorang. ' _Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Ayo bertemu!'_ pesan itu dikirim lima belas menit yang lalu. Mungkin ketika ia masih ada di dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Pemuda itu bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengapa Jungsoo mengirimkan pesan sepagi ini. Seperti terburu-buru. Ia melihat jam _digital_ yang menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima menit, namun kemudian terkejut saat ponsel dalam genggaman nya tiba-tiba bergetar.

Seseorang menelepon nya. Orang yang sama dengan yang mengirimkannya SMS.

"Halo?" Ryeowook menjawab dengan sopan.

[Nathan, apa kau membaca pesan ku?] suara di seberang sana terdengar cukup jauh. Ia menebak bahwa Jungsoo menggunakan fasilitas _handsfree_ saat melakukan panggilan, dan kemungkinan besar bahwa pria itu sedang melakukan sesuatu seperti... menyetir misalnya.

"Ya. Maaf. Aku baru membacanya. Ada yang sedang kulakukan di rumah." ujarnya masih dengan nada suara datar.

[Kau di rumah? Dimana rumahmu?]

Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Otaknya sesaat mencerna beberapa kemungkinan dari pertanyaan Jungsoo tadi. Pria itu mengirimkan SMS untuk mengajaknya bertemu. Kemudian ia tidak... atau belum membalasnya selama kurang lebih lima belas menit, membuat si pengirim pesan kemudian langsung menelepon. Jungsoo bisa dipastikan sedang mengemudi karena Ryeowook mendengar suara klakson. Jaksa itu sedang menuju suatu tempat... atau mungkin masih berusaha menentukan suatu tempat. Dan sekarang pria itu bertanya dimana rumahnya.

[Ah, aku baru ingat. Aku masih menyimpan kartu namamu. Kau pernah bilang padaku kalau kau tinggal di apartemen dekat rumah sakitmu kan? Yang kutahu hanya ada satu apartemen mewah di sana. Katakan pada petugas bahwa akan ada yang mengunjungimu. Aku akan tiba sekitar setengah jam. Sampai jumpa di sana.]

Panggilan diputus tanpa membiarkan Ryeowook mengucapkan satu kalimat saja. Kini hanya ada satu permasalahan jika Jungsoo datang ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal.

"Siapa yang menelepon?"

Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam kamar mandi masih dengan bertelanjang dada. Karena memang sudah tidak ada lagi kecanggungan di antara mereka berdua, pria itu sudah tidak mau repot-repot menutupi seluruh tubuhnya hanya demi sopan santun. Suasana yang terdengar _seksi_ , bukan?

Selama mereka berdua menyukainya, itu bukan lagi masalah.

Ryeowook menggeleng, "Hanya seorang staff rumah sakit." kemudian terkejut dengan apa yang ia katakan. Kenapa dirinya harus berbohong? Benarkah ia baru saja berbohong? Apakah ia benar-benar perlu berbohong? Tanpa sadar pemuda itu menggigit bibirnya.

Pemandangan itu kemudian disalahartikan oleh Kyuhyun yang akhirnya mendekat dan membuat dirinya berada pada jarak yang _berbahaya_ dengan Ryeowook. "Apa-apaan itu? Kau menggigit bibirmu?" katanya setengah berbisik.

Ryeowook yang segera menyadari kesalahannya langsung berhenti menggigit bibir. Ia kini bisa menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah memandangnya dengan sorot mata pemangsa. Entah hormon apa yang sudah ia miliki hingga semakin hari selalu lebih mudah menggoda Kyuhyun, walaupun ia berani bersumpah tidak punya niatan seperti itu sama sekali.

Tidak butuh persetujuan atau semacamnya saat Kyuhyun akhirnya menempelkan bibirnya pada milik Ryeowook. Mereka berciuman untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya seseorang menyadari bahwa krisis akan segera melanda dalam kurung waktu kurang dari tiga puluh menit lagi.

"K-Kyuhyun, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau sedang terburu-buru." Ryeowook mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan perlahan agar pasangannya tidak merasa sedang ditolak.

"Aku memang sedang terburu-buru." Kyuhyun menjawab masih sambil berbisik. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, ia bahkan menggigit telinga Ryeowook. Pria itu benar-benar gila karena cinta. "Jadi... apa kita bisa melakukannya dengan cepat sebelum aku per-"

"Tidak!"

Baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook terkejut dengan satu kata itu. Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan curiga. Namun ia tidak mau repot memikirkan hal yang akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. "Tidak mau? Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan berbahaya. Ryeowook harus berhati-hati untuk menjawabnya. "Jangan main-main terus Kyuhyun. Jika seperti ini aku akan ragu bahwa kau adalah salah satu polisi terbaik di kota ini."

Perkataan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mundur. Ia tersenyum dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Merasa benar-benar terlihat bodoh. Tidak tahu apakah sikap ini akan bertahan untuk waktu yang lama karena saat ini berdekatan dengan Ryeowook adalah satu hal yang membuatnya bisa melupakan segalanya.

Namun pria itu segera mengerti. Di belakang mereka menunggu sesuatu yang menjadi ganjalan besar. Sebuah aktualisasi yang menjadi alasan mengapa mereka ada dan bertemu. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan karena mereka bukan manusia egois.

Walaupun sesuatu bernama _cinta_ memang terkadang egois.

Kyuhyun akhirnya melepaskan Ryeowook dan segera berpakaian. Minhoo menelepon untuk mengecek apakah dirinya sudah dalam perjalanan ke markas. Dan setelah semuanya siap, Kyuhyun langsung keluar. Tidak ada lagi kontak fisik yang berarti dengan Ryeowook. Mereka hanya saling mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' dan 'akan kutelepon nanti' saat berpisah.

Dengan begitu, pagi hari yang romantis pun berakhir.

oOo

Jungsoo tersenyum kepada petugas yang menyapanya di lobi apartemen. Sistem keamanan yang tinggi membuat setiap pengunjung diharuskan melapor karena akses untuk naik ke lantai atas membutuhkan _pass code_ yang hanya dimiliki oleh pemilik tempat tinggal.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu, Tuan?" ujar seorang petugas di meja penerima tamu. Seorang pria muda yang gagah dan tampan. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar menyapa, mereka menempatkan orang-orang terbaiknya.

"Aku ingin menemui Nathan Kim." Jungsoo menjawab dengan singkat.

"Bisa berikan tanda pengenal anda?" Petugas tersebut meminta dengan sopan. Ia menerima sebuah kartu identitas dan tersenyum. "Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Jungsoo tidak harus menunggu lama saat petugas itu kembali dan menyerahkan sebuah _bypass card_ kepadanya. "Tuan Kim sudah menunggu anda, silahkan menggunakan lift yang ada di tengah. Lantai delapan belas, pintu sebelah kanan."

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Jungsoo akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat Ryeowook tinggal.

...

Ryeowook menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau untuk tamunya. Beberapa hari ini ia dan Kyuhyun hanya meminum kopi yang membuatnya kehabisan. Ini adalah yang pertama kali sepanjang ia menetap di Korea. Kehabisan stok bahan pangan adalah hal yang tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Tinggal dengan Kyuhyun membuat hidupnya sudah benar-benar mendekati manusia kebanyakan.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sampai-sampai harus menemuiku sepagi ini?"

Ryeowook membuka pembicaraan setelah memberikan beberapa detik bagi Jungsoo untuk menikmati minumannya. Pria itu terlihat elegan seperti biasa, sekalipun dengan setelan kasual. Di dalam balutan jas _brunett_ ia mengenakan kaus putih yang menampilkan sedikit ceruk tulang di bahu dan jakun yang membuat posturnya terlihat lebih tegap. Park Jungsoo adalah gambaran dimana definisi tampan tidak memasukkan kategori pria dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh sentimeter lebih.

"Mungkin akan terkesan begitu tiba-tiba jika kukatakan ini. Tapi jujur saja, hal ini sudah memenuhi kepalaku sejak beberapa hari lalu dan ingin segera mengatakannya padamu."

Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya, "Tentang apa?"

Jungsoo tersenyum dan menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa alasanmu pergi ke rumah orang tuaku adalah karena kau selalu merasakan adanya sebuah keterikatan di sana. Apa kau masih tidak tahu apa itu?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Aku tidak ingat apapun. Melihat rumahmu hanya membuatku tersiksa."

"Apa kau masih ingin tetap mengingat?"

Ryeowook tidak tahu apakah ada hal yang Jungsoo ketahui tentang dirinya atau pria itu hanya ingin tahu karena ia sudah bersikap aneh dengan memintanya untuk mengunjungi rumah orang Jungsoo. Kepalanya berkedut pelan karena mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang masuk akal. "Itu tujuanku datang ke Korea."

Kemudian seulas senyuman menghiasi wajah Jungsoo. Ada binar harapan yang tidak Ryeowook ketahui muncul di mata pria itu.

"Aku akan membantumu."

Kemudian Ryeowook menganggap kalimat itu sangat aneh. "Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Karena jika kali ini aku beruntung," Jungsoo merendahkan suaranya hingga seperti hanya mereka berdua yang harus mendengarnya. "...akhirnya aku akan menemukan adikku yang hilang."

oOo

Kyuhyun baru saja kembali dari memeriksa pekerjaan tim forensik. Sebuah kunjungan yang tidak akan pernah disambut hangat oleh pemimpinnya. Ia masih bisa merasakan bagaimana tatapan Yesung padanya saat ia melambai dengan ekspresi gembira yang bodoh. Dokter forensik tidak pernah memiliki _deadline_ yang jelas untuk pekerjaan mereka. Jika mereka mengatakan dua belas hari kerja, itu artinya semua orang harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan dalam sepuluh hari. Para polisi investigasi tidak mempunyai hitungan hari kerja yang normal. Sehari untuk orang normal, bisa berarti hanya sepuluh menit bagi mereka. Selalu saja terburu-buru.

Yesung memberikan _print out_ hasil autopsi jasad Im Yeosom. Hal yang sudah ia duga bahwa pria itu sempat mendapatkan penganiayaan sebelum akhirnya racun kimia benar-benar mencabut nyawanya dengan cara mengerikan. Dan kabar baiknya mereka sudah mengetahui dua orang yang menghabisi nyawa pria paruh baya tersebut melalui _black box_ amatir milik seorang penjaja makanan yang selalu memarkir mobil yang dipakai untuk berjualan tepat di depan tempat tinggal Im Yeosom. Tidak perlu sketsa wajah dengan program komputer. Karena Kyuhyun bahkan pernah bertemu dengan mereka sebelumnya.

"Kalian bertiga bersiaplah. Kita akan melakukan penangkapan malam ini."

...

Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suara tulang hidung yang patah dengan jelas sesaat sebelum seseorang terjerembab ke jalan aspal. Darah di punggung tangannya mengisyaratkan bahwa pukulan tadi cukup telak dan berhasil memecahkan pembuluh darah.

Dua orang yang pernah datang padanya dan mengaku sebagai kuasa hukum Komisaris Lee adalah seorang _aktor_ bayaran. Mereka juga adalah orang yang sama yang tertangkap oleh kamera cctv sehari sebelum mayat Im Yeosom ditemukan.

Penangkapan berlangsung cukup alot karena rupanya dua orang itu ahli dalam bela diri. Gengster dan pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin. Siapapun yang menyewa mereka, sudah dipastikan korban benar-benar harus dilenyapkan dengan segera.

Pukulan tadi adalah yang terakhir sebelum akhirnya kedua pria itu benar-benar diringkus. Beberapa kali berada dalam bahaya membuat Kyuhyun semakin mempertajam intuisinya dalam berkelahi. Ia mengakui bahwa dua orang tadi adalah lawan yang tangguh. Namun pengalaman mengajarkan untuk tidak menjadi tokoh utama sendirian. Ia mengerahkan sedikitnya dua puluh orang perwira dalam proses penangkapan. Walau memang terkesan berlebihan, hal itu bisa sangat menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Karena sehebat apapun petarung, mereka bukan tokoh super seperti dalam serial-serial laga.

Namun sesaat sebelum dua tersangka dipindahkan ke dalam mobil, salah satunya tersenyum dengan menampilkan gigi-gigi yang berdarah kepada Kyuhyun. "Tugasku masih belum berakhir."

oOo

 _Dokter Lee Sungmin resmi mengundurkan diri dari Si Yuan Hospital. Belum jelas apa yang menyebabkan dokter muda itu melepas jabatannya dan meninggalkan rumah sakit dimana namanya mulai dikenal oleh banyak orang. Hal ini menyebabkan ketidakstabilan di kalangan internal. Banyak rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Dokter Lee mengundurkan diri karena rumah tangganya yang tidak bisa dipertahankan. Sebuah situasi yang sangat disayangkan terjadi pada salah satu pasangan fenomenal-_

Kyuhyun mematikan layar televisi di ruangannya. Empat orang di sana tidak ada satupun yang berbicara. Minho, Henry, dan Jonghyun hanya saling menatap dan tidak berani mengeluarkan opini mereka. Saat seperti ini adalah dimana ketika masalah pribadi tidak bisa diusik oleh hubungan yang bersifat profesional. Entah apa yang terjadi di kalangan orang-orang dengan sendok perak di mulut mereka saat ini. _Istana_ sedang kacau balau karena pangeran mereka menolak untuk menduduki posisi kerajaan.

Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang memang tidak pernah tahan dengan rasa ingin tahu bergerak mengambil ponsel dan kunci mobilnya.

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Kalian tetap awasi tersangka."

Dan tubuhnya langsung menghilang dari balik pintu ruangan seperti angin.

"Apa sebentar lagi kita harus kembali menghadapi cinta segitiga yang rumit?" Henry lah yang pertama kali bersuara.

"Sungmin hyung ternyata memang bukan lawan yang bisa diremehkan." Jonghyun lantas menimpali. Ia menggeleng dan matanya hanya fokus ke tempat dimana tadi kapten mereka menghilang.

Dan komentar terakhir dari Minho lah yang membuat mereka merinding bersama-sama. "Akan ada perang. Pria bernama Nathan Kim itu memiliki sorot mata yang mengerikan. Ini mungkin akan jadi pertarungan yang sengit.

...

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Sungmin belum sempat lepas dari keterkejutan saat Kyuhyun muncul di depan rumah. Pria itu datang memang bukan dengan tiba-tiba. Kyuhyun sempat menelepon dan bertanya dia dimana. Tidak ada harapan yang muluk jika itu menyangkut Kyuhyun. Sungmin sempat berpikir bahwa pria itu hanya khawatir dengan apa yang terjadi padanya karena berita pengunduran diri tersebut pasti sudah mengudara kemana-mana.

Namun ia bersyukur bahwa tak ada satupun dari media yang menyiarkan alasan dibalik pengunduran dirinya dengan benar. Semua akan diawali dengan kata 'rumor'. Setidaknya ia tidak membuat kepanikan publik dengan penelitian mengerikan yang sempat ia dan tim nya lakukan.

Awalnya mungkin ia bersedia meneruskan semua itu karena percaya bahwa mereka akan membuat sebuah obat penawar bagi salah satu penyakit yang hampir tidak ada obatnya itu. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia menyadari bahwa dirinya diarahkan pada sebuah pembuatan senjata pembunuh paling berbahaya.

Tidak hanya itu. Konspirasi politik dan landasan profit membuat rumah sakit Si Yuen bukan lagi tempat dimana para dokter dan perawat bisa membantu para pasien yang membutuhkan. Tempat itu hanya menjadi sebuah ladang pencari keuntungan bagi pihak-pihak tertentu.

Kekuasaan dan keserakahan.

Sungmin sudah muak dengan semuanya.

Tapi saat ini hatinya yang hampir membeku kembali menghangat karena Kyuhyun seperti datang membawa segelas anggur dan menyuguhkan padanya ketenangan jiwa. Ya. Sungmin sungguh masih mencintai Kyuhyun dengan porsi dan kegilaan yang sama. Dan pria itu kini sudah ada di hadapannya.

"Kyuhyun-ah..."

Kyuhyun kemudian meraih bahu Sungmin dan mendorongnya masuk. Mereka berjalan dengan Kyuhyun berada di belakang. Dan tidak sadar bahwa seseorang sedang mencoba menahan buncahan harapan yang begitu besar.

Sungmin berjalan agak sempoyongan dan sesegera mungkin meraih sofa sebelum dirinya jatuh karena dunia di matanya saat ini seperti sedang berputar. Ada beberapa botol _soju_ yang sebagian sudah kosong. Ruang tamu cukup berantakan untuk ukuran seorang Sungmin yang sangat menjunjung tinggi sebuah visual.

"Ya ampun. Sudah berapa banyak kau minum?"

Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Sungmin yang bermaksud mengambil satu botol untuk diminum lagi. Pria itu kemudian menyingkirkan semua minuman yang ada di meja. Ia membawanya ke dapur tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Tidak. Kyuhyun memang tidak harus bertanya lebih dulu karena tempat ini sudah sangat familiar baginya.

Sungmin kembali ke apartemen tempat mereka dulu pernah tinggal bersama.

Pria itu kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Sungmin kini duduk bersandar di sofa dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus. Kyuhyun ragu apakah itu sebuah sikap depresi atau justru rasa lega. Kedua matanya memang terlihat tidak sedang melihat kemanapun. Namun di sana tidak redup. Ia bisa melihat bahwa ada beban yang sedang Sungmin lepaskan di sana. Sebersit senyuman kemudian menghiasi wajah Sungmin.

Kedua pria itu kemudian duduk berseberangan dan diam untuk beberapa saat dengan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dan Sungmin menatap ke luar jendela. Mereka seperti itu untuk sekitar lima menit.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan semudah ini melepaskannya. Kupikir akan ada penebusan nyawa agar aku bisa bebas." Sungmin akhirnya bersuara. Terdengar serak dan sangat tenang.

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Kyuhyun tidak mengucapkannya dengan lantang. Ia seperti sedang melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin akhirnya menatap Kyuhyun, dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu, senyum itu semakin lebar. "Kau pasti bangga padaku kali ini, Kyuhyun." ujarnya sambil terkikik geli.

Kyuhyun hanya merespon dengan diam.

"Aku sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan mengajukan gugatan cerai ke pengadilan."

Lantas apa hubungan dari keduanya? Kyuhyun kini mulai percaya bahwa rumor ia mengundurkan diri dari rumah sakit adalah karena rumah tangganya. Tapi apa tadi katanya? Sungmin... bebas?

"Kupikir selama ini aku sudah melakukan hal baik untuk bisa menebus perbuatan jahat ayahku di masa lalu. Namun nyatanya tidak begitu. Aku justru membiarkan diriku untuk menjadi yang lebih jahat lagi." Senyumannya kini lebih kepada seringai. "Orang-orang itu benar-benar brengsek. Mereka membuatku meninggalkanmu dan menjadi monster."

"Sungmin. Bicara yang jelas. Aku tidak mengerti satupun yang kau bicarakan." Kyuhyun cukup jengah dengan ocehan Sungmin. Hal itu membuatnya ragu apakah keputusannya untuk datang sudah benar.

Namun Sungmin tidak menjelaskan apa-apa lagi. Ia hanya tertawa pelan, dan kali ini lebih terlihat waras. Ia menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun masih merasa sedikit tidak nyaman saat bersamanya. Sangat sulit untuk bertemu dengan pria itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Jadi kenyataan bahwa saat ini Kyuhyun ada di hadapannya serta mengkhawatirkannya adalah sebuah kebahagiaan yang berarti. Sungmin tak ingin menyia-nyiakan saat ini.

"Sepertinya Tuhan sedang baik padaku. Kau datang di saat aku benar-benar ingin sesuatu yang membahagiakan terjadi. Kau datang karena mengkhawatirkanku, kan?" Sungmin tertawa usil. Walau alkohol masih menguasai, ia masih bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu. Tapi ya, aku khawatir. Untuk itulah aku datang. Kau melakukan sesuatu yang hebat untuk rumah sakit. Semua orang memujamu dengan banyak sebutan 'malaikat' dan semacamnya. Tapi tiba-tiba kau mengundurkan diri dari jabatan kepala rumah sakit. Tidak hanya itu, kau bahkan benar-benar keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Itulah yang terjadi."

"Alasannya?"

"Aku sudah katakan bahwa aku ingin bebas."

"Tapi bukankah itu semua adalah cita-citamu sejak dulu? Kau mewujudkannya dengan sangat baik."

"Katakanlah bahwa aku _hampir_ mewujudkannya. Berusahalah melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandang yang lain, Kyuhyun. Kau seorang polisi. Seharusnya tahu akan hal itu."

"Aku bukan pengamat selebriti."

Sungmin tertawa mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Entah apakah harus senang atau terhina bahwa Kyuhyun saat ini menganggapnya sebagai seorang selebriti. "Walaupun begitu, setidaknya mengetahui bahwa selebriti itu adalah aku, kau seharusnya lebih perhatian."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun. Pria itu hanya menatap Sungmin. Mabuk sepertinya bisa membuat kepercayaan diri seseorang kembali. Setidaknya untuk hal-hal yang bersifat sensitif.

"Kau mungkin menganggap sesuatu di antara kita ini sudah berakhir. Tapi nyatanya kau salah."

"Di antara kita berdua memang sudah berakhir, Sungmin."

"Tapi nyatanya kau sekarang ada di sini bersamaku. Ini tanda bahwa kita belum mengakhiri apapun."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggap Sungmin gila untuk sementara karena otaknya yang cerdas itu tiba-tiba saja terendam alkohol. Ia datang karena memang mengkhawatirkan Sungmin. Terlepas dari arti kebebasan yang ia ocehkan tadi, menjadi dokter hebat adalah impiannya yang sangat kuat. Tidak pernah sekalipun Sungmin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk itu, dan dia begitu konstan dalam berjuang hingga pernah Kyuhyun merasa dirinya sempat diabaikan.

Menjadi seorang ahli bedah adalah tujuan hidup terkuatnya. Dia akan meninggalkan apapun untuk meraihnya. Termasuk meninggalkan Kyuhyun saat itu.

Menurut Kyuhyun, Sungmin adalah orang yang lurus dengan tujuannya. Mudah sekali depresi jika sesuatu tidak bisa berjalan seperti kemauannya. Jadi jika ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya berhenti karena ingin bebas sangat sulit untuk dipercaya. Untuk itulah Kyuhyun datang. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Sungmin tidak melakukan hal-hal yang bisa membahayakan dirinya karena depresi.

Kemudian saat menyadari bahwa bicara dengan Sungmin sudah tidak bisa kondusif, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pergi. "Istirahatlah. Jangan lakukan apa-apa selain tidur malam ini."

Kyuhyun baru akan berbalik ketika Sungmin kembali bersuara. "Apa yang begitu hebat dari dirinya?"

Pria itu diam, namun tidak menoleh. Kyuhyun tahu benar siapa yang Sungmin maksud.

"Apa yang hebat dari dirinya hingga kau sama sekali tidak bisa melihat bahwa aku melakukan semua ini demi dirimu?"

"Berhenti bicara omong kosong, Sungmin." Kyuhyun mencoba tenang dan kembali melangkah pergi.

Belum sempat Kyuhyun membuka pintu keluar, tiba-tiba saja seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Menahannya dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang dimiliki. Sungmin berlari dan menghalangi Kyuhyun untuk keluar dari rumah ini. Ia sudah melepaskan semuanya untuk bisa kembali kepada Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin lepaskan..."

"Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Sungmin-"

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu tidak pergi, Kyuhyun? Aku tidak punya alasan hidup lagi. Semua orang menipuku. Bahkan ayahku sendiri. Dia sudah mati tapi masih saja menghancurkan hidupku. Hanya kau. Hanya Cho Kyuhyun yang aku inginkan saat ini. Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku mungkin bisa mati tanpamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Kyuhyun. Kumohon..."

Semua polanya tetap sama. Sungmin tetap menganggap dirinya adalah korban. Apapun yang akan Kyuhyun katakan hanya akan membuatnya terlihat semakin jahat.

"Apa aku meninggalkanmu?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada suara rendah.

Ia bisa merasakan Sungmin menggeleng. Kyuhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Sungmin. Kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kita belum berakhir. Kau tetap Kyuhyunku yang dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah." Sungmin menangis saat mengucapkan itu.

"Benarkah begitu? Tidak ada yang berubah di antara kita?"

Sungmin mengangguk kali ini. Namun entah mengapa sorot mata Kyuhyun kini jadi menakutkan di hadapannya.

Lalu dengan kasar Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke dinding. Bunyi benturan membuat pria itu mengaduh pelan. Namun seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang saat ini terlihat lebih kejam. Seperti bukan Kyuhyun yang ia kenal.

Tidak ada yang menahan saat akhirnya Kyuhyun meraup bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Sangat kasar. Membuat Sungmin yang tidak siap dengan serangan itu justru meronta karena ia benar-benar kesulitan bernapas. Dalam hati ia berteriak bahwa bukan ini yang diinginkannya. Kyuhyun terus saja menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah. Bau karat dan anyir menjadi dominasi aroma ciuman mereka.

Sungmin berusaha mendorong Kyuhyun untuk menjauh. Namun karena alkohol, tubuhnya jadi hanya seperti bangunan jelly yang sangat rapuh. Kyuhyun begitu kuat.

Seolah penghinaan itu belum cukup buruk ketika Sungmin merasa tubuhnya kembali berpindah dengan cara dilempar. Ia terjatuh di lantai dengan bibir berdarah, dan sebelum ia sempat bangkit, Kyuhyun sudah menindihnya.

Pria itu melepas kancing kemeja Sungmin dengan paksa. Terlalu kasar hingga merasa kulitnya tergores sesuatu dan itu terasa sangat perih. Kemudian Kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai di sana. Kini tangannya juga berusaha meraih celana Sungmin dan berusaha membukanya.

Apa yang sedang Kyuhyun lakukan? Mengapa rasa begitu menyakitkan.

Sungmin mencoba bangun, namun Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dengan menekan pusat sensitif di bawah perut Sungmin. Pria itu meronta sejadinya. Rasa sakit kini bukan hanya terasa pada tubuhnya. Tapi juga hatinya. Ia mungkin memang mengemis pada Kyuhyun agar mereka bisa melakukan hal ini lagi.

Tapi kenapa rasanya seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun berhenti. Ia menatap Sungmin yang sudah benar-benar kacau.

"Sekarang beritahu aku, Sungmin."

Suara bisikan itu juga terdengar frustasi. Kyuhyun menatap garis air mata Sungmin dengan luka yang sama.

"Apa memang tetap tidak ada yang berubah?"

oOo

Kyuhyun menekan wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia mencoba menyingkirkan wajah Sungmin sesaat sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Sungmin? Sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia pikirkan? Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin begitu saja setelah melakukan penghinaan yang sangat besar. Di mulutnya ia masih bisa merasakan asin darah. Di telinganya, Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengar Sungmin yang meminta tolong untuk dilepaskan.

Ia memang berhenti di sana. Tidak lebih. Namun cukup untuk melukai Sungmin lebih dalam.

Tentu saja rasanya tidak lagi sama. Kyuhyun mencoba menyadarkan Sungmin bahwa mereka tidak lagi sama. Tapi kemarahan sudah membuatnya bersikap rendah. Ia benar-benar hampir melakukannya dengan Sungmin. Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka tidak lagi seperti dulu. Untuk meyakinkan bahwa hanya Ryeowook di dalam hatinya.

Sungmin membuat semuanya terasa begitu berat. Dan jika terus seperti ini, Kyuhyun hanya akan menyakiti keduanya.

...

Entah sudah berapa lama Kyuhyun ada di dalam mobil. Ia terkejut saat seseorang mengetuk kaca jendelanya.

Ryeowook ada di sana.

"Kenapa tidak turun? Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau kemari jika tidak sengaja melihat mobilmu dari ruanganku."

Pemuda itu menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedikit muram. Namun menahan diri untuk bertanya. Alih-alih membahas apa yang sudah terjadi, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk pulang. "Biar aku yang menyetir. Kau terlihat lelah."

oOo

Kyuhyun baru selesai membersihkan diri ketika melihat cangkir yang kosong di atas meja.

Kemudian tak lama Ryeowook muncul dari kamar dan menyadari apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia menatap wajah kekasihnya untuk beberapa saat. Ada keraguan untuk apakah ia harus memberi tahu perihal kedatangan Jaksa Park atau tidak. Sejak menemukannya terdiam di dalam mobil di parkiran rumah sakit, Kyuhyun terlihat tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan obrolan. Ryeowook sengaja menunggu untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Kyuhyun agar pria itu bisa menjelaskan apa yang sudah terjadi.

Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengatakan apapun.

"Jaksa Park datang menemuiku tadi pagi."

Kalimat itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun merubah ekspresinya. Wajahnya terlihat tegang. Namun tetap tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Masih jelas dalam ingatan Kyuhyun bagaimana ia menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah bersama dengan Jungsoo keluar dari dalam rumah jaksa itu. Ia tahu bahwa memang tidak akan pernah terjadi apa-apa di antara mereka. Tapi entah mengapa Kyuhyun tetap merasa tidak nyaman.

Jika itu adalah sebuah kecemburuan, Kyuhyun tidak keberatan jika dikatakan seperti itu.

"Kau tidak bertanya kenapa dia datang?" Ryeowook mencoba memancing pembicaraan. Karena sejak tadi Kyuhyun begitu tenang.

"Tidak tertarik. Lagipula aku sudah tidak bisa melarang kalian untuk saling mengunjungi rumah masing-masing."

Ryeowook menghela napas. Ia sudah menebak akan seperti ini. "Kau salah paham lagi."

Namun Kyuhyun lebih dulu beranjak dan masuk kamar. Mau tak mau Ryeowook harus mengikutinya lagi. Kali ini ia tidak akan membiarkan Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu terhadap setiap orang yang ia temui. Lagipula Jungsoo bukanlah orang asing. Pria itu dan Kyuhyun bahkan lebih dulu saling mengenal.

"Apa kau kehilangan buronanmu lagi hari ini? Sejak tadi tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa padaku dan seenaknya menuduh." Ryeowook berujar kesal. Pasalnya tadi pagi mereka masih bisa saling menggoda. Seolah waktu tidak pernah berlalu cepat bagi mereka berdua.

Kyuhyun mendesah panjang. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dan memijat keningnya sendiri. "Benar. Salahkan aku untuk semuanya." katanya hampir seperti berbisik.

Namun Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya. Ia berlutut di depan Kyuhyun dan menggenggam tangannya. "Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Kau membuatku khawatir."

"Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sedikit kacau." Kyuhyun menjawab pelan. Tatapannya melembut saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. "Aku mungkin sudah melakukan hal yang sangat buruk hari ini."

Ryeowook tersenyum mendengar pengakuan tersebut. "Seberapa buruk memang?"

Yang ditanya menggeleng tak yakin, "Aku tidak tahu. Sangat buruk kurasa."

Kemudian yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah Ryeowook beranjak untuk ikut duduk di ranjangnya dan melingkarkan kedua lengan di leher Kyuhyun. Ia membelai kepala Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan merasakan bahwa kekasihnya juga membalas pelukan tersebut dengan melingkarkan kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Merasa bersalah?"

"Hm." Kyuhyun meng-iya-kan dalam hening.

"Kalau begitu selesai. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja kalau kau memang menyesalinya."

Tidak ada yang berkata lagi. Kyuhyun hanya merasa mungkin semua ini tidak adil. Dirinya merasa nyaman disaat seseorang mungkin tengah mengalami trauma yang disebabkan oleh perbuatannya. Benarkah semua akan baik-baik saja?

oOo

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku sampai dalam." Ryeowook tersenyum ketika masuk ke dalam ruangan kerjanya. Ada Kyuhyun di sana. Pria itu memaksa untuk ikut ke dalam dan memastikan kekasihnya sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat.

Terdengar konyol. Tapi ini sangat berarti bagi Kyuhyun. Beberapa hari ia lalui dengan pemikiran kacau hingga Ryeowook yang berusaha dan melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki suasana hatinya. Dan dengan melakukan hal remeh seperti ini mungkin ia akhirnya bisa memperlihatkan kepada Ryeowook bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja.

"Aku masih punya satu jam sebelum waktu interogasi." Pria itu duduk dan bersandar di sofa tamu yang hangat.

Ryeowook kemudian tersenyum dengan tingkah laku tersebut. "Kalau begitu tinggallah lebih lama. Ibuku akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Wow. Casey? Dia ada di Korea? Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?"

"Kenapa? Kau gugup? Ayahku tidak ikut _kok._ "

Kyuhyun diam saat Ryeowook mengungkit soal ayahnya. Hal itu membuat kekasihnya tertawa geli.

"Jangan terlalu dikhawatirkan. Sebenarnya dengan bersikap seperti itu aku justru merasa benar-benar memiliki ayah. Maksudku, selama bertahun-tahun kami lebih seperti teman dan partner kerja. Aku tidak pernah melihatnya terganggu dengan hal-hal yang harus ia khawatirkan mengenai aku."

"Dia tidak pernah mengkhawatirkanmu?"

"Itu karena aku bisa melakukan segalanya."

" _Yeah._ Aku bangga dengan itu." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya untuk terlihat jengah.

"Lalu apa yang ibumu lakukan di sini?"

"Dia hanya ingin mengenalkan orang baru yang akan bergabung dengan _Cap Off_ hari ini."

Setelah mengatakan itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan dari arah pintu. Tidak menunggu jawaban, benda persegi itu terbuka dan menampilkan seorang wanita dengan balutan gaun kasual yang entah mengapa justru terlihat sempurna. Kemudian satu orang pria yang masih terlihat muda mengikutinya di belakang.

"Oh. Menyenangkan melihatmu ada di sini, Kyuhyun." Casey menyapa dengan memberikan pelukan khas seorang ibu pada Kyuhyun. Menyenangkan jika memiliki seorang ibu yang cerdas dan ramah. Seperti perpaduan yang sangat sempurna.

"Kau datang lebih cepat." Kini giliran Ryeowook yang memeluk ibunya.

"Oh ya salahkan saja si bodoh Walker yang membuatku dikejar-kejar waktu seperti ini. Dia memesan tiket pesawat dengan waktu yang salah. Aku sudah harus ada di bandara dalam waktu tiga jam."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan, "Aku akan mengantarmu, Casey. Kau hanya butuh satu jam untuk sampai sana denganku."

" _That was sweet,_ Kyuhyun. Aku semakin menyukaimu." ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata. Mencoba mengimbangi atmosfir yang ringan.

"Tadi kau bilang harus melakukan interogasi." Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun bingung. "Bagaimana bisa mengantar ibuku ke bandara?"

"Aku bisa membaca laporannya saja. Jonghyun dan Minho akan melakukan yang terbaik untukku." Kyuhyun juga berkedip jahil.

"Dasar.."

"Oh oke. Cukup basa-basinya. Aku ingin mengenalkan padamu seseorang." Akhirnya mereka kembali menyadari kehadiran seseorang yang datang bersama tadi. "Ini Dokter Jung Yunho. Dia yang terbaik. Akhirnya aku menemukan orang yang tepat untuk mengisi departemen bedah syaraf. Aku sangat bersemangat mengetahui bahwa orang akan segera mengenali rumah sakit ini tidak lagi sebagai tempat _pembuangan._ "

" _Mom._ Itu yang terbaik di sini." Ryeowook protes.

"Aku mengerti, sayang. Kau mengelolanya dengan baik. Hanya saja harus ada yang berkembang. Kita akan terlihat lebih profesional dengan memilih yang terbaik."

Dokter itu menyapa semua orang dengan sopan. Ia terlihat pendiam namun sangat berkharisma. Casey mungkin benar. Terlihat hebat.

Kemudian Ryeowook menyadari sesuatu. "Kau mengatakan ada dua orang."

"Ah. Dia akan segera datang."

Tepat setelah mengatakan itu, pintu kembali diketuk.

Dan yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah baik Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain melihat sosok yang baru muncul itu. Keduanya hanya diam dan berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi berlebihan.

"Perkenalkan. Ini Dokter Lee. Kalian pasti tidak asing dengan wajah ini. Dia memang belum sempat menyelesaikan desertasinya. Tapi aku berhasil mencurinya dari Si Yuen. Dan sama seperti Dokter Jung. Dia yang terbaik."

"Perkenalkan, Aku Lee Sungmin. Mohon bantuannya untuk ke dapan."

oOo

 ** _Sorry for any misstypes._**


	18. 18th Cap

**1** **8** **th** **Cap**

Ada dua orang pria yang duduk di hadapan nya saat ini. Namun tatapannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang juga sengaja membalas pandangan itu dengan banyak sekali emosi yang terpancar. Casey meninggalkan mereka bertiga untuk bisa saling 'mengenal' dan langsung bertolak ke bandara. Sedangkan Kyuhyun saat ini terpaksa pergi karena janji yang sudah terlanjur ia tawarkan.

Mungkin bagi Ryeowook kehadiran dua dokter baru di rumah sakitnya tidaklah akan menjadi kejutan besar. Namun takdir sepertinya memang sedang menemukan jalan untuk menghampiri. Banyak hal yang mungkin dianggap harus dihindari tapi ternyata justru memiliki keterikatan yang kuat pada diri seseorang. Hingga pada saatnya harus dipertemukan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang benar-benar siap.

Itulah kehidupan. Ketika kau merasa sudah mengikuti resep dan langkah-langkah yang tertulis untuk sebuah masakan, akan ada satu variabel yang tidak bisa dihindari dalam menentukan keberhasilannya. Selera.

Casey memiliki selera yang berbeda untuk 'masakan' yang ingin disantap.

Pria pertama terlihat cukup percaya diri dan ramah di saat yang bersamaan. Tipe yang akan tetap disukai oleh semua jenis wanita jika saja ia bukan seorang ahli bedah muda dan berbakat.

Kemudian pria kedua. Dengan wajah murung dan kelembutan yang misterius, sangat sulit mengatakan apakah sosok itu juga akan menjadi primadona di kalangan wanita. Atau jika tidak berlebihan, secara fisik justru pria tersebut akan membuat setiap para wanita iri akan keindahannya. Jadi mungkin… dokter kedua justru akan dapat disukai oleh semua orang. Wanita… maupun pria.

"Aku tidak menyangka pada akhirnya kita akan bertemu lagi."

Sungmin lah yang membuka percakapan dan memecah hening di antara mereka bertiga. Yunho menoleh dan mulai mengasumsikan sebuah atmosfir yang menarik dari dua orang yang duduk bersamanya saat ini. Dokter Lee Sungmin dan Nathan Kim saling mengenal, namun bukan hubungan yang bisa dikatakan baik.

"Kau benar. Rasanya seperti menemukan jalan buntu untuk lari. Aku tidak akan bisa menghindarimu lagi mulai sekarang." Sebuah senyum tipis tergambar di bibir Ryeowook. Bukan senyuman 'selamat datang' yang ramah, melainkan sebuah kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri.

"Aku justru sudah lama ingin bertemu denganmu. Kupikir dengan melihat sendiri sebuah keajaiban yang Casey ceritakan padaku, beban di pundak ini akan sedikit berkurang."

"Aku tidak tahu seberapa dekat hubunganmu dengan Casey hingga bisa memanggil ibuku seperti itu." Ryeowook tidak ingin ambil pusing dengan maksud perkataan Sungmin tadi. Ia hanya berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mengorek lebih dalam tujuan pria itu datang ke rumah sakitnya di pertemuan 'pertama' mereka.

Sungmin mengendikkan bahu sambil tersenyum, "Kami cukup dekat. Dan aku sudah memiliki izin untuk memanggilnya seperti itu."

Sementara suhu ruangan mulai naik dengan obrolan _sengit_ dua orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, seseorang cukup menikmati dalam diam. Yunho bahkan tidak merasa canggung dan berniat untuk mengikuti setiap pembicaraan ini dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

Ryeowook lalu tersenyum getir, ia mulai merubah posisi duduknya dengan maju dan menempelkan kedua sikut di atas meja. "Apa yang terjadi dengan _Si Yuen Hospital_?" tanyanya dingin.

Yang ditanya tidak langsung menjawab. Pertanyaan tersebut adalah satu dari sekian banyak yang sudah Sungmin persiapkan jawabannya. Walau bagaimanapun saat ini dia sedang menjadi sorotan banyak orang. "Seperti yang sudah kau dengar sendiri. Aku sedang meninggalkan mereka semua."

 _Wow!_

Yunho terbelalak dengan jawaban itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak begitu mengikuti perkembangan media yang tengah menyorot sebuah rumah sakit kanker terbesar di Korea Selatan saat ini. Hidupnya terlalu menyenangkan untuk memusingkan urusan orang lain.

"Terdengar jahat."

"Aku senang kau menganggapku seperti itu."

Lagi-lagi diam. Pembicaraan yang lebih terasa sebagai perang dingin ini membuat waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Seolah mereka berdua sedang saling melemparkan anak panah ke arah masing-masing lawan.

"Kau meninggalkan mereka setelah mendapatkan semuanya?"

 _Ugh!_

Lagi-lagi Yunho bereaksi sendiri. Seolah ia sudah mulai terbawa suasana drama yang terjadi. Pertunjukan yang baik akan selalu berhasil mempengaruhi emosi penontonnya. Jung Yunho sangat menyukai pertunjukan yang seperti itu.

Ada perubahan raut wajah Sungmin. Dari yang tadinya begitu tegar kini mulai terlihat terganggu. Ada sedikit amarah di matanya. "Mendapatkan semuanya? Memang menurutmu apa yang sudah kudapatkan?" Ujarnya tetap menantang.

"Tidak tahu. Kau hanya terlihat memiliki segalanya." Ganti Ryeowook yang mengendikkan bahu dan terlihat tidak peduli.

Lalu Sungmin mengubah lagi ekspresi wajahnya. Sorot matanya terlihat berbahaya. "Hmm… _Si Yuen_ memang memiliki banyak hal. Tapi tempat itu tidak memiliki apa yang kuinginkan."

Ryeowook mengerutkan alisnya.

"Tapi _Cap Off_ punya sesuatu yang paling aku inginkan."

 **oOo**

"Soal wanita?"

Sungmin akhirnya menoleh ke arah pria yang dari tadi tidak juga pergi dari ruangannya. Yunho terus saja mengoceh tentang pembicaraan _panas_ di dalam ruangan CEO rumah sakit ini setengah jam lalu. Sungmin hanya menjawab pertanyaan dokter itu seadanya. Ia memilih menyibukkan diri untuk menyusun barang-barang di ruang kerja barunya.

"Profesor, apa tidak ada pekerjaan yang harus kau lakukan?" Sungmin bertanya sini. Ia sedikit kesal karena pertanyaannya sama sekali tidak merubah wajah Yunho yang masih terlihat penasaran.

Yunho menggeleng. "Tidak ada orang yang langsung bekerja di hari pertama mereka." Jawabnya datar. "Jadi ayo kita minum sedikit dan ceritakan apa yang terjadi antara kalian berdua." Dokter itu menggunakan kata 'Kalian berdua' untuk merujuk pada Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Aku sibuk." Sungmin menolak dengan ketus. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya di hari-hari ke depan. Kejutan hari ini tidak hanya akan menjadi sekilas berita yang bisa ia lupakan.

Tidak pernah sekalipun terbayang jika putra angkat yang dimaksud Casey adalah Nathan Kim. Orang yang baru-baru ini menjadi penyebab lubang besar di hatinya karena begitu saja muncul diantara dirinya dan Kyuhyun.

"Sudah pasti soal wanita. Iya, kan? Aku benar, kan? Kalian memperebutkan seseorang. Saat ini siapa yang memimpin?"

Yunho terkejut saat sebuah kardus terjatuh dan menimbulkan suara gebrakan yang cukup keras. Sungmin pun terlihat bukannya tidak sengaja melakukan itu. "Pelan-pelan. Kau bisa menghancurkan lantainya." Pria itu merespon hati-hati.

Sungmin seolah kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia bertolak pinggang dan mulai mengatur napasnya yang kini hampir tidak terkendali. Pria itu merasa sudah mengkhianati dirinya sendiri. Untuk apa dia bersikeras agar bisa bertemu dengan putra dari Casey O'Connell jika pada akhirnya justru mengantarkan dirinya pada sesuatu yang sama sekali ingin ia hindari. Nathan Kim adalah pemilik rumah _Cap Off._ Sungmin tahu benar dengan kenyataan tersebut. Tapi kenyataan bahwa pria itu adalah objek penciptaan yang sangat ia kagumi dalam diam selama ini, benar-benar melukai harga dirinya.

Kemudian kenyataan tentang hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin sudah sangat ingin menghajarnya saja. Bagaimana bisa Nathan Kim adalah anak dari Dokter O'Connell?

"Dokter Lee?" Yunho mencoba mengembalikan seseorang yang mungkin saat ini pikirannya sedang tersesat untuk kembali pada kenyataan. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya masih hati-hati.

"Tidak." Sungmin langsung menjawab tegas. "Apa Kita diizinkan untuk minum di rumah sakit?"

Yunho hanya berkedip. Namun langsung menyadari bahwa Sungmin sudah menyambut uluran tangannya.

"Aku tahu tempatnya bagus untuk minum di dekat sini."

 **oOo**

Sudah dua jam Jungsoo mengamati benda kecil yang ada di tangannya. Benda itu dikirim dengan sebuah surat yang bisa dikatakan mengejutkan. Bukan sebuah suara kaleng tanpa nama. Di bawah kalimat panjang yang ditulis di atas kertas tersebut sangat jelas tertulis nama seseorang di sana. Seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Apa yang ingin coba dia lakukan dengan ini? Apa yang harus aku lakukan dengan ini?" Pertanyaan yang sedari tadi tidak juga ditemukan jawabannya. Jungkal benar-benar hanya menyiksa diri dengan asumsi-asumsi aneh yang menggerayangi kepalanya.

Setelah berita menghebohkan dari sebuah rumah sakit paling berpengaruh di kota ini. Mereka menyatakan bahwa kepala rumah sakit yang juga adalah menantu dari pemilik _Si Yuen_ secara resmi mengundurkan diri dari jabatan dan memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja di sana lagi walau hanya sebagai dokter ahli seperti yang lain. Dokter Lee Sungmin benar-benar melakukan semua itu. Membuang semuanya.

Dengan semua yang terjadi, ia pikir ini adalah untuk terakhirnya Sungmin berhubungan dengan rumah sakit tersebut.

Namun apa yang dikirim pada Jungsoo hari ini menjelaskan bahwa dokter muda itu tidak berhenti sampai sana.

 **"Seluruh data penerimaan**

 **aliran dana gelap untuk** _ **Si Yuen Hospital**_ **.**

 **Aku mengandalkanmu, Jaksa Park."**

 **-Lee Sungmin-**

Dengan keraguan yang masih melanda akhirnya Jungsoo memutuskan untuk memeriksa data yang dimaksud. Ia kemudian mulai menghubungkan perangkat data kecil tadi dengan komputernya. Setelah memasukkan kata sandi yang juga tertulis dalam surat, Jaksa itu membuka satu persatu file yang ada di sana.

 _Si Yuen Hospital_ sudah berdiri sejak dua dekade dengan empat orang pencetusnya.

Oh Song Moo… Kim Munsik… Albertus Walker... Andrew O'Connell…

Nama terakhir membuat pikirannya liar untuk sesaat. Apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan O'Connell lain yang ia kenal? Nathan Kim O'Connell?

Oh Song Moo adalah seorang ahli penyakit dalam yang menghabiskan masa pendidikannya di _New Zeland_ dan pulang ke Korea dengan gelar Profesor di usia muda. Setelah mendirikan rumah sakit bersama tiga orang rekannya, mereka banyak memberikan kontribusi kemajuan pengobatan hingga akhirnya rumah sakit ini terus berkembang pesat.

Kemudian Albertus Walker. Pria ini juga pernah bekerja di _New Zealand_ sebagai pakar anestesi. Salah satu yang selalu menjadi rebutan para ahli bedah karena kecepatan dan ketepatannya 'menidurkan' pasien di atas meja operasi.

Andrew O'Connell. Ahli ortopedi yang juga merangkap sebagai jenius elektronik. Dari tangannya, ia sudah membuat banyak orang yang tadinya hanya pasrah menerima vonis akan berada di atas kursi roda seumur hidup kembali memiliki kepercayaan diri karena bisa berdiri tegak layaknya manusia normal.

Kemudian terakhir Kim Munsik. Salah satu yang 'tertinggal' di _Si Yuen_ dan menjadi raja atas kekuasaan yang ia dirikan bersama teman-temannya dulu. Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka hingga akhirnya hanya satu orang yang bertahan. Yang jelas dari ketiga orang yang lain, dokter Kim Munsik adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki catatan prestasi yang menggemparkan. Ia adalah seorang dokter relawan yang pada akhirnya bertemu dengan Dokter Oh, Walker dan O'Connell hingga bersama-sama mendirikan sebuah rumah sakit.

Jungsoo merekam semua profil para dokter itu di dalam kepalanya sebelum melanjutkan pada file berikutnya.

Pada file kedua, ia menemukan sebuah catatan keuangan dari mulai lima belas tahun yang lalu. Seseorang mengelompokkan per tahun dan memberikan keterangan penanggung jawabnya. Tidak ada yang aneh selama beberapa tahun pertama sampai akhirnya menyadari bahwa jejak tiga orang pendirinya sudah tidak ada.

Jaksa itu kemudian mengambil ponsel dan langsung menghubungi seseorang.

"Kangin. Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentang rumah sakit _Si Yuen._ Apa kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada lima tahun pertama sejak berdirinya rumah sakit itu?"

[Si Yuen? Maksudmu rumah sakit kanker itu?]

"Ya. Apa yang terjadi?"

[Aku ingat seseorang yang kukenal pernah bercerita mengenai sebuah penelitian misterius yang dilakukan di rumah sakit itu. Mereka menyebut sebuah serum yang tidak akan pernah aku ingat namanya.]

Jungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama.

[Pernah ada laporan bahwa beberapa dokter di sana melakukan penelitian berbahaya yang menggunakan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan. Namun tidak ada yang tahu siapa dan bagaimana kelanjutannya. Tiba-tiba saja satu per satu pemilik rumah sakit itu mengundurkan diri dan hanya tersisa satu orang. Kau tahu siapa orangnya.]

"Tidak ada penyelidikan?"

[Kepolisian sempat diminta untuk melakukan investigasi menyeluruh terhadap laporan itu pada awalnya. Tapi semua mendadak hening dan Kim Minsuk langsung menjadi pemilik tunggal dari rumah sakit tersebut.]

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

[Tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Semuanya mereda secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan rumah sakit it uterus berkembang dengan adanya dukungan langsung dari pemerintah.]

"Dukungan dari pemerintah? Sebuah rumah sakit swasta? Apa itu masuk akal?"

[Kedekatan pemilik rumah sakit dengan Menteri Moon Saeyoung menyulut beberapa rumor. Tapi tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar melaporkannya. Bukankah kau dan Kyuhyun sedang menyelidiki orang itu? Apa tidak menemukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit _Si Yuen_?]

Semua hal seperti langsung terhubung antara satu dengan yang lainnya. Jungsoo mulai menuliskan catatan untuk memeriksa daftar orang hilang lima belas tahun yang lalu. Seperti menangkap dua lalat dalam satu ayunan jaring. "Kurasa aku memang menemukan sesuatu. Kangin-ah, aku akan mengirimkanmu beberapa data melalui email. Cepat hancurkan dari portal jaringan setelah kau mengunduhnya. Kemudian cari tahu apa yang terjadi pada rumah sakit itu lima belas tahun silam dan temukan kemana dana kesehatan dan kesejahteraan masyarakat menghilang. Sementara itu aku akan melakukan tugasku sebagai jaksa."

[Jaksa Park.] Suara Kangin kembali terdengar sebelum hubungan telepon sempat diputus. [Kepolisian akan segera memanggil Elizabeth Corner untuk kasus pembunuhan Komisaris Kepolisian dan supir ayahmu. Aku minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa lagi melindungi data itu.]

Apa yang Jungsoo dapatkan rupanya bukan hal gratis. Ada hal yang harus ia tukarkan untuk semua informasi ini.

 **oOo**

 _Berita terbaru…_

 _Kejaksaan secara resmi mengeluarkan perintah penyitaan semua dokumen Si Yuen Hospital demi keberlangsungan investigasi setelah adanya laporan aliran dana gelap yang diterima oleh rumah sakit dari salah satu kementerian. Adanya indikasi kerjasama ilegal yang menyebabkan penggunaan dana kesejahteraan rumah sakit pemerintah untuk kepentingan swasta. Sampai berita ini diturunkan, belum ada keterangan lebih lanjut baik dari pihak kejaksaan ataupun rumah sakit Si Yuen…_

"Apa Jaksa Park yang melakukan ini semua? Kenapa kita tidak dilibatkan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Henry dan juga anak buahnya yang lain. Kepalanya penuh dengan pemikiran-pemikiran liar tentang apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi. Seperti bangunan domino, sejak keluarnya Sungmin dari rumah sakit itu dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di _Cap Off,_ semua hal tiba-tiba meledak seperti bom waktu.

Hanya satu cara untuk mengetahui semuanya. Ia harus menemui Jaksa Park.

 **oOo**

"Apa kau yang melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun tiba di kantor kejaksaan lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ia mengendarai _Hyundai_ lamanya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Saat baru memasuki lobi gedung, ia sudah bisa merasakan kesibukan yang luar biasa. Banyak wartawan yang sudah menunggu di luar. Beruntung ia tidak kesulitan melewati semuanya karena berbekal lencana dan koneksi.

"Menurutmu siapa lagi yang bisa melakukan semua ini?" Jungsoo tersenyum sambil tetap fokus pada beberapa dokumen di atas mejanya.

"Kenapa tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku? Apa sekarang aku sudah tidak diperlukan?"

"Apa maksudmu, Kyuhyun? Tentu saja aku masih membutuhkanmu. Kita ini satu tim."

"Lalu kenapa aku harus tahu dari media dan bukan darimu sendiri?"

Jungsoo akhirnya menyerah dan meletakkan dokumen yang sedari tadi menjadi fokusnya itu. Kemudian memberikan seluruh perhatiannya pada pria yang masih berdiri di tengah ruangan. Ia memikirkan beberapa kalimat untuk penjelasan. Mengingat Kyuhyun bukanlah seseorang yang akan menerima alasan tanpa rincian yang benar-benar masuk akal. "Aku harus bergerak cepat, Kyuhyun. Melibatkan kalian sangat beresiko terjadi kebocoran informasi penggeledahan. Jangan tersinggung dengan perkataanku ini. Tapi untuk sekarang, kepolisian adalah tempat yang paling mudah mereka kendalikan agar bisa melarikan diri. Saat ini aku tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun di sana."

Ada kalanya dipukul dengan potongan kayu lebih baik dari sebuah perkataan. Seorang Park Jungsoo bisa melakukan semua itu pada Kyuhyun hanya dalam sekali tarikan napas.

Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela napas panjang dan terduduk di sebuah sofa. Salah satu tangannya terkepal menahan semua krisis kepercayaan yang tiba-tiba saja memenuhi kepalanya. "Jadi ini alasan kenapa sekarang aku tidak bisa menghubungi Kangin lagi? Kau memutus semua sumber informasi dariku?"

"Dari kepolisian tepatnya. Kyuhyun. Sudah ada dua korban jiwa yang merupakan saksi kunci dari semua ini." Ia kemudian menarik napas, ragu apakah perkataan selanjutnya ini layak untuk diucapkan pada Kyuhyun. "Dan aku dengar bahwa kau juga hampir terbunuh ketika melakukan penyelidikan sendiri."

Kedua alisnya terpaut saat mendengar informasi tersebut. Tidak ada yang tahu tentang penyerangan terhadap dirinya kecuali keluarga O'Connell.

"Bagaimana bisa-"

"Aku membuat Nathan menceritakan semuanya. Maaf. Tapi pada malam itu, aku juga sempat mengikutimu. Jika sekarang kau menuduhku egois, aku akan menggunakan hal 'itu' untuk membela diri. Kau juga menyembunyikan informasi penting dariku dan bergerak sendiri, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya sampai kau begitu bodoh melakukan itu."

"Apa maksudmu dengan Nathan Menceritakan semuanya?" Jantungnya berdebar keras ketika membayangkan bahwa saat ini bukan hanya Jungsoo tahu apa yang pernah ia lakukan hingga hampir mengantarkan nyawa, tapi juga apa yang sudah menyelamatkannya dari sana."

"Mungkin terdengar posesif, tapi Nathan benar-benar menaruh software pelacak di ponselmu."

"Jadi apa inti dari semua ini, Hyung?" Kyuhyun mulai resah dan mencoba untuk tidak menggali lebih dalam apa saja yang sudah Ryeowook dan Jungsoo bicarakan di belakangnya. Seolah saling mengunjungi apartemen masing-masing sudah membuatnya terlihat dungu karena cemburu.

"Kita seri. Jadi aku tidak akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal sudah bergerak sendirian sekarang."

Tidak ada yang berbicara setelah. Dalam keheningan sesaat Jungsoo beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mengambil sebuah dokumen dari atas lemari besi yang terletak di sudut ruangan dekat jendela. Ia memberikan lembaran kertas tersebut pada Kyuhyun. "Berhentilah mengeluh dengan masalah rumah sakit itu. Aku bisa mengurus semuanya. Jangan khawatir. Selagi aku bergerak dengan semua ini, aku ingin minta tolong padamu."

Kyuhyun menerima berkas tersebut dan membacanya. "Ini-"

"Elizabeth Corner hari ini dipanggil untuk interogasi mengenai keterlibatannya dengan dua pembunuhan yang menggunakan bahan kimia. Aku tahu kalian sudah mengamankan pelaku. Tapi seperti yang sudah kita ketahui bahwa pasti ada lebih banyak orang di belakang semua ini."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Wanita itu mungkin hanya akan memberikan kesaksian."

"Bergabunglah dengan investigasi. Awasi yang terjadi selama pemeriksaan dengan orang ini."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Him Chul dan Um Sook Jin."

"Ada apa dengan dua tersangka itu?"

Jungsoo menarik napas berat dan berusaha mengendalikan tangannya yang mulai gemetar. "Tugas mereka belum berhenti sampai situ. Lindungi Elizabeth."

 **oOo**

Yunho baru saja akan keluar dari kafe setelah membeli segelas _Americano_ saat kedua matanya menangkap sosok yang ia kenal.

Sungmin terlihat sedang bicara dengan seorang wanita. Ekspresi mereka tidak menunjukkan bahwa ada pembicaraan yang menyenangkan. Keduanya seperti habis menghadiri sebuah pemakaman. Si wanita bahkan hampir menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang akan dia lakukan sama sekali bukan hal terpuji. Namun jiwanya yang bebas terus saja mendorong Yunho untuk mengetahui semua hal ganjil yang terjadi sejak pertama kali ia datang ke rumah sakit _Cap Off._ Termasuk mencari tahu siapa yang sedang bersama dokter Lee Sungmin saat ini.

"Apa semuanya tidak bisa lagi diperbaiki? Sejak kita menikah kau bahkan tidak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk bertindak sebagai seorang istri. Lalu apa gunanya semua ini?!"

Yunho menahan napas terkejut. Ia baru tahu bahwa Sungmin ternyata sudah menikah. ' _Apa wanita ini yang menjadi permasalahan utama dengan Direktur Nathan?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ada tempat duduk dimana para pelanggan hanya dipisahkan dengan sebuah panel kayu yang lebih tinggi dari tubuh orang yang sedang duduk. Yunho tepat berada di belakang tempat Sungmin duduk. Jadi dia bisa mendengar semua pembicaraan tanpa ketahuan.

Agak aneh memang kalau dua orang itu memilih tempat yang jelas-jelas tidak melindungi privasi untuk melakukan pembicaraan seserius ini.

"Sejak awal kita hanya melakukan ini karena terpaksa. Jangan buat semuanya menjadi sulit. Aku sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya. Tidak ada sedikitpun yang aku tuntut dari perceraian ini. Hanya sebuah tanda tangan dan semuanya akan selesai."

 _'Wah… aku masih terkejut dengan pernikahan, sekarang sudah ada perceraian saja.'_ Yunho masih mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil tetap mengatur diri agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan dan mencurigakan.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sungmin. Kapan kau akan mengerti soal itu?!"

"Mimi, jangan mempersulit keadaan. Kau tahu aku tidak pernah memiliki perasaan apapun padamu."

"Apa semua ini masih karena dia?" Wanita itu kemudian berubah sinis ketika menyebut kata 'dia'.

"Jangan ikut campur."

"Apa kau benar-benar masih ingin kembali pada kehidupan kotormu itu?!"

"Kehidupan yang kau bilang kotor itu sayangnya adalah kehidupanku yang paling berharga. Aku tidak akan marah padamu hari ini karena kau juga korban dari semuanya. Aku minta maaf."

"Dasar pria menjijikkan…" Wanita itu berdesis pelan. "Kau dan pria bernama Kyuhyun itu sama-sama menjijikkan. Kalian selalu saja mengingatkanku pada kotoran!"

"Aku masih mencintai Kyuhyun-"

Lalu sebuah suara air yang dihempaskan kepada seseorang terdengar cepat. Setelah itu Si wanita berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang wajah dan bajunya kini basah dengan air.

Sementara itu si pria tukang nguping langsung saja menyesali perbuatannya. Ketika sebuah rahasia terkuak, tidak ada satupun yang bisa ia tertawai. Kini Yunho hanya bisa diam dan mencerna perkataan terakhir Sungmin.

"Ya ampun, apa maksud semua ini?" ujarnya lemas.

 **oOo**

"Kenapa tidak masuk ke dalam?" Ryeowook menyapa Kyuhyun yang menunggunya di lobi rumah sakit.

Sekembalinya dari kejaksaan, Kyuhyun berpikir untuk mengajak Ryeowook makan siang karena ada hal yang ingin ia bicarakan. Begitu banyak hal yang terjadi secara tiba-tiba dan ia seperti belum siap untuk menghadapi semuanya sekaligus.

"Di sini lebih baik." Kyuhyun menjawab dengan ragu.

"Apa kau masih merasa tidak nyaman dengan keberadaan Dokter Lee?" Ryeowook bertanya secara terang-terangan. Sangat tipikal dirinya.

Kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pertemuan terakhir dengan Sungmin di apartemen pemuda itu tidak berlangsung dengan baik. Entah sebuah kemarahan atau justru penyesalan yang saat ini ia rasakan. Yang jelas menghindar untuk saat ini adalah hal yang paling tepat untuk dilakukan sementara waktu.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangan mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Aku hanya belum terbiasa dengan semua ini."

Ryeowook menggenggam tangan yang bertengger di kepalanya, tidak ada ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia hanya ingin mengalirkan sebuah kenyamanan dengan menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun. Sebuah momen yang menghentikan waktu sampai seseorang batuk dengan keras dan menginterupsi segalanya.

"Dokter Jung?" Ryeowook lah yang pertama kali membuka suara. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ah… Oh… ya aku baik-baik saja. Direktur, apa kau mau keluar?" Yunho meracau gugup. Matanya tertuju pada kedua tangan yang saling menggenggam di sana.

Ryeowook yang menyadari kemana arah tatapan Yunho langsung melepas tangannya dari Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli tentang perkataan orang lain mengenai hal ini. Namun sepertinya memang agak keterlaluan jika terlalu mencolok kepada orang baru. "Aku akan keluar untuk makan siang sebentar." Lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun, "Aku… tidak perlu memperkenalkan kalian bukan? Kalian sudah bertemu di hari pertamamu bekerja."

"Huh? Oh, ya. Kapten Cho Kyuhyun, kan? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sopan saat Yunho menyapanya. Ia tidak tahu jika melihatnya bersama Ryeowook akan membuat dokter itu salah tingkah. Diam-diam dia berdoa agar tidak ada kecanggungan yang berarti di lingkungan kerja Ryeowook.

"Baiklah dokter, kami pergi. Sampai nanti."

…

"Melihat dokter Jung tadi aku jadi berpikir bahwa semua orang juga sudah mulai memperhatikan kita. Apa semua baik-baik saja?" Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan ketika pelayan yang mencatat pesanan pergi.

"Tentu saja akan ada yang berbicara di belakang. Semua itu tidak bisa dihindari." Ryeowook menjawab santai. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin memusingkan hal yang tidak perlu. Selama ini ia hidup bukan dari kritikan orang. "Tapi untuk kasus Dokter Jung tadi, aku memang agak merasa bersalah. Entah kita yang sudah keterlaluan atau memang dianya saja yang bereaksi berlebihan."

Kyuhyun tersenyum saat merasa bahwa hal tadi tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Hubungan seperti ini memang tidak akan mudah untuk diterima oleh semua orang. Untuk itu mereka memang sudah sepatutnya untuk tidak berlebihan di tempat umum. Setidaknya untuk menghormati profesi Ryeowook di rumah sakit.

"Aku sempat mengunjungi kejaksaan sebelum kemari." Kemudian Kyuhyun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ah, aku melihat berita hari ini. Selamat ya. Akhirnya kau punya kesempatan lagi untuk menyelidiki kementerian."

Kyuhyun tersenyum getir, "Entahlah. Jungsoo Hyung melakukan semuanya sendiri. Dia tidak melibatkanku sama sekali."

"Jaksa Park melakukan itu padamu? Tapi kenapa?" Ryeowook cukup terkejut mendengar berita itu. Ia sempat berpikir bahwa kesalahpahaman di antara mereka berdua belum selesai.

Kyuhyun yang menangkap keresahan itu langsung mencoba menenangkan. "Ini tidak ada hubungan dengan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi. Dia hanya harus menghindari kepolisian untuk beberapa saat."

"Sepertinya aku tahu kenapa."

"Hm?"

"Bertahun-tahun kementerian mengendalikan hukum di negeri ini secara ilegal. Entah sudah berapa banyak kejahatan pemerintahan yang mereka tutupi. Itu sebabnya aku tidak menyukaimu saat pertama kali bertemu."

"Karena aku adalah aparat penegak hukum?"

"Ya. Kau dan Jungsoo. Kalian berdua terus saja membuatku tidak tenang."

Kemudian Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasakan hal aneh dari dirinya. "Akan sangat menyenangkan jika hanya aku yang bisa membuatmu tidak tenang."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, Ryeowook sadar jika ia sudah salah bicara. Kyuhyun dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa masalahnya dengan Jaksa Park belum benar-benar selesai. Mereka hanya harus melupakan sejenak untuk fokus pada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

"Saat ini hanya kau yang bisa aku ajak bicara mengenai hal-hal yang tidak bisa kita katakan ke luar. Aku tidak bisa bayangkan jika kau juga memiliki seseorang di luar sana untuk menceritakan setiap masalahmu. Aku akan merasa sebagai orang yang tidak berguna."

"Kyuhyun aku-"

"Aku tahu. Kejadian di gudang itu tidak bisa kau hindari karena Jungsoo hyung memang dari awal sudah mengikutiku. Jadi tidak masalah. _Toh_ aku memang berencana memberitahunya. Aku hanya khawatir bahwa dia akan mengetahui hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan keluargamu."

Ryeowook sama sekali tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Dia sadar bahwa Jungsoo akhir-akhir ini sempat mendistraksi dirinya dari hal-hal yang harus ia lindungi. Entah apakah pria itu memiliki tujuan yang baik atau justru merugikannya.

Namun Ryeowook tidak bisa berhenti begitu saja. Masih ada hal yang harus ia gali, dan dirinya merasa begitu dekat dengan tujuannya ketika berada bersama seorang Park Jungsoo.

 _Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun._

 **oOo**

 _"Kenapa kau mengurungku di sini? Aku juga anakmu. Lepaskan aku, ayah. Lepaskan, kumohon!"_

 _"Ayahmu tidak akan melepaskanmu, Ryeowook. Kau sudah melakukan dosa besar. Ayahmu tidak akan melepaskanmu."_

 _"Siapa kau?"_

 _"Kau membunuh ibumu sendiri."_

 _"Tidak. Itu tidak benar."_

 _"Kau pembunuh, Ryeowook. Kau adalah pembunuh!"_

Ryeowook membuka mata dan semuanya terlihat gelap. Ia meremas selimutnya dan berjuang untuk mengingat dimana dirinya berada. Sampai akhirnya sebuah suara terdengar.

"Ryeowook-ah?"

"K-Kyuhyun? Kau kah itu."

Kemudian yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah ruangan menjadi sangat terang. Kyuhyun terlihat berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya masih menyentuh sakelar lampu. Pria itu menatap Ryeowook, "Apa aku membangunkanmu? Maafkan aku."

"Jam berapa ini?" Ryeowook bertanya dengan suara parau. Jantungnya masih berdetak keras karena mimpi tadi.

"Pukul lima pagi. Tidurlah lagi. Aku hanya sebentar untuk berganti baju-"

Ryeowook mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan dan berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri. Tanpa sadar ia memijat keningnya sendiri.

"Hei… ada apa?" Kyuhyun yang menyadari bahwa Ryeowook terbangun bukan karena kedatangannya, langsung menghampiri tempat tidur. Kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Ryeowook yang terasa dingin karena keringat. "Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya lembut.

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan, namun tidak ingin mengatakan apa-apa. Di dalam mimpinya ia kembali ke ruangan gelap itu. Ruangan gelap, dingin, dan kotor. Namun tubuhnya tidak terasa sakit seperti gambaran-gambaran mimpi yang selalu dia alami sebelumnya. Namun ketakutan itu tetap ada. Seseorang tidak memberitahunya bahwa ayahnya tidak akan melepaskannya. Suara wanita yang sama sekali belum pernah ia dengar di semua mimpi buruknya selama ini.

Lalu ia ingat sebuah kata. 'Pembunuh'. Tiba-tiba sakit kepalanya bertambah parah.

…

Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja pingsan dan itu membuat Kyuhyun panik luar biasa. Ia sampai memanggil Walker dengan segera. Dokter itu tidak terdengar ramah pada saat mengangkat teleponnya. Pria itu baru saja menyelesaikan operasi dan baru bisa memejamkan mata sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Namun ketika sadar untuk apa Kyuhyun menghubunginya, pria itu langsung menuju apartemen Ryeowook.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Walker bertanya setelah memeriksa pupil mata Ryeowook.

"Agak aneh. Tapi sudah jauh lebih baik."

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu, rupanya Kyuhyun baru bisa menghela napas dengan lega. Dua jam yang penuh kekhawatiran pun berakhir. Namun pria itu belum bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia hanya menatap Ryeowook sambil menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mengingat hal baru?"

Ryeowook mengangguk. "Ya. Hanya saja seperti kejadian yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak ada koneksi yang tepat untuk menghubungkan dengan ingatan sebelumnya."

"Itu sebabnya kau pingsan?" Walker lagi-lagi bertanya.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahan dengan sakit kepalanya saat mencoba mengingat lebih banyak."

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Beristirahatlah. Kulihat kau punya semua obat yang dibutuhkan jika sakit kepala itu datang lagi. Aku pergi." Lalu dokter itu beralih menatap Kyuhyun, "Hei, Kyuhyun! Hentikan tatapanmu itu, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Aku pulang."

Setelah pria itu pergi, kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja di dalam kamar.

"Kau pasti sangat terkejut. Maafkan aku." Ryeowook menyapu rambut tebal Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Wajah kekasihnya itu masih terlihat sangat cemas.

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Akhirnya Kyuhyun bersuara setelah hanya diam berjam-jam.

Ryeowook hanya menggeleng, "Aku hanya memaksakan diri untuk mengingat sesuatu. Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa terjadi. Terima kasih karena langsung menghubungi pamanku."

"Apa kau harus melakukannya terus?" Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Hm? Melakukan apa?"

"Mengingat. Kau selalu berakhir seperti ini jika sedang 'mengingat'. Apa tidak bisa kau hentikan saja? Aku takut jika sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi."

Ryeowook tidak menyahut. Lebih tepatnya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Lihatlah aku." Kyuhyun menatap Ryeowook. "Aku ada di sini bersamamu. Kau bilang bahwa kau bahagia bersamaku. Jadi tidak bisakah kau melupakan semuanya saja? Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Hm? Ryeowook-ah… kumohon."

Perkataan Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya salah. Dia bahkan mengatakan hal yang sangat benar. Sebelum Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kehidupannya, Ryeowook tidak punya tujuan hidup lain kecuali menemukan masa lalunya. Semua orang percaya dengan mengingat potongan-potongan masa lalu, beban psikologis yang selama ini selalu memicu dirinya sampai hilang kendali akan hilang sepenuhnya.

Namun setelah ia bertemu Kyuhyun, semua hal jadi berbelok ke arah yang lain. Emosinya bermain hanya pada saat Kyuhyun berada di sekitarnya. Ia marah, cemburu, bahagia, dan sensasi menakjubkan lainnya hanya saat Kyuhyun ada di dekatnya.

Jika kali ini pusat hidupnya sudah menuju ke arah Kyuhyun, jadi untuk apa gunanya mengingat masa lalu?

Ryeowook mengusap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Menikmati kesempurnaan kulit pucat pria itu di ujung jari-jarinya. Kemudian kalimat itu terucap lagi di dalam hatinya.

 _Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun._

 **oOo**

"Dokter Kim Munsik, anda kami tangkap atas tuduhan penerimaan dana gelap untuk kepentingan swasta. Anda berhak diam mengajukan kuasa hukum selama jalannya pemeriksaan. Mohon kerjasamanya!"

Jungsoo memimpin penangkapan pemilik rumah sakit _Si Yuen_ setelah pemeriksaan dari semua dokumen yang disita menunjukkan adanya aliran dana gelap yang masuk bukan dari pendapatan rumah sakit itu sendiri. Tanpa perlawanan pria paruh baya dengan masih mengenakan seragam putih tersebut akhirnya ditahan dan resmi menjadi tersangka.

Jaksa itu akhirnya menggunakan jalan prosedural untuk menangkap pelaku sebenarnya dari penyelewengan dana gelap kementerian. Moon Sae Young dipastikan akan lepas tangan dan memutuskan semua hal yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit itu.

Sejujurnya ia sudah hilang akal untuk mengusahakan keluarnya surat penggeledahan terhadap Menteri Moon Saeyoung. Pria itu sudah pasti juga akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan kendali kepala kejaksaan. Untuk itu ia harus kembali menggunakan cara dari bawah. Dia akan berusaha menekan Kim Munsik untuk melibatkan Menteri Saeyoung. Setidaknya dengan begitu akan ada krisis kepercayaan di kejaksaan dan akhirnya mendorong kritikan internal. Jika sudah seperti itu, rumor akan segera sampai di telinga kepresidenan. Moon Saeyoung tidak akan berkutik dengan perintah langsung dari _blue house._

"Bagaimana dengan pemeriksaanmu?"

[Sangat menarik. Semua data yang kau berikan mengupas tuntas apa yang terjadi selama bertahun-tahun di rumah sakit itu. Penelitian berbahaya sudah bertahun-tahun dilakukan dengan menggunakan primata ilegal dan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan. Dana gelap yang mereka terima sebagian besar memang untuk pembiayaan penelitian itu.]

"Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan penelitiannya?"

[Belum lama ini dibubarkan. Kepala penelitiannya mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba.]

"Siapa kepala penelitiannya?"

[Dokter Lee Sungmin. Menantu dari Kim Munsik dan juga kepala rumah sakit yang baru-baru ini mengundurkan diri secara tiba-tiba.]

Jungsoo menutup teleponnya. Ia berjalan menuju parkiran untuk mengambil sebuah paket yang dikirim Kangin pagi tadi. Pria itu biasa meninggalkan semua dokumen penting kepada Jungsoo melalui cara yang tidak mengundang banyak kecurigaan. Tempat paling aman adalah justru terletak pada lokasi dimana orang cenderung merasa tidak aman.

Ia membuka mobilnya dan menemukan sebuah amplop coklat besar. Dengan tangan gemetar Jungsoo membuka amplop tersebut…

Sebuah hasil test DNA dan sketsa wajah membuat seluruh aliran darahnya seketika bergolak. Hanya dalam sehari, pria itu merasa bahwa langit dan bumi berpihak padanya.

 **oOo**

 _'Ryeowook! Ryeowook!_

"Hyung… tolong aku…"

 _'Ryeowook buka pintunya!'_

"Hyung… keluarkan aku dari sini. Kumohon…"

 _'Kau Pembunuh, Ryeowook!'_

"Tidak…"

 _'Pembunuh!'_

"Hentikan…"

 _'Dosamu tidak terampuni. Kau pembunuh!"_

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

 _Ding dong! Ding dong! Ding dong!_

"Nathan! Buka pintunya! Nathan!"

Entah apa yang membangunkannya dari alam bawah sadar. Yang selanjutnya terdengar hanyalah bel berbunyi berkali-kali dan suara gedoran pintu diiringi oleh seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

Ryeowook mencoba menguatkan dirinya dan bangun dari tempat tidur. Walau bagaimanapun ia bisa merasakan kecemasan orang yang ada di luar. Mungkin karena sudah mendengar suara teriakannya. Tangannya terentang untuk menggapai apa saja yang bisa ia jadikan pegangan selagi berjalan. Dinding, kursi, sofa, apapun yang membuatnya bisa mencapai monitor kamera apartemen dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu.

"Nathan! Nathan!" Setelah pintu terbuka, Jungsoo menghambur ke dalam apartemen dan menemukan Ryeowook yang tengah bersandar di dinding sambil mengatur napasnya. "Yah bocah tengik! Apa yang terjadi? Kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu meraih bahu Ryeowook dan mengguncangnya pelan. Memastikan tidak adalah berbahaya yang terjadi. Tubuh Ryeowook terlihat utuh tanpa goresan apapun. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri ia terlihat kacau.

"Hyung… apa yang membawamu kemari?"

Mereka akhirnya mengambil tempat untuk duduk yang paling dekat dengan lorong pintu keluar. Ryeowook masih bisa merasakan ruangan di sekitarnya sedikit berputar walau kepalanya tidak lagi sakit. Mungkin karena ia terbangun dan berdiri tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi. Yang tadi itu, kenapa kau berteriak?"

Ryeowook menggeleng sambil tersenyum. "Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Tapi obat membuatku tertidur terus dan akhirnya bermimpi yang tidak-tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih."

Jungsoo menghela napas lega. "Ya Tuhan. Kupikir sesuatu yang buruk sudah terjadi tadi. Aku berniat untuk mendobrak pintu juga kau tidak segera membukanya tadi."

Pemuda itu tertawa lemah, "Untung saja tidak sampai kau lakukan. Kau hanya akan membunyikan alarm gedung jika mencoba merusak pintu."

Jungsoo akhirnya mau tak mau ikut tertawa dengan olahraga jantung ini. Di dalam hatinya ia begitu lega karena menang tidak ada sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi di sini.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kalimat itu menghentikan tawa Jungsoo. "Huh? Oh, itu. Aku mencari Kyuhyun. Dia tidak ada di kantor polisi dan anak buahnya mengatakan ia pulang pagi-pagi buta. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Jadi aku menyusulnya kemari."

"Kyuhyun sudah pergi sekitar setengah jam yang lalu." Kemudian matanya melihat sebuah benda persegi di atas piringan _wireless charger._ "Dia meninggalkan ponselnya di sini. Rasanya ia lupa kalau sedang mengisi daya ponsel dan pergi begitu saja."

"Benarkah?" Jungsoo terlihat kehilangan satu-satunya alasan untuk datang kemari. Kemudian suasana canggung mulai menguasainya. "Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke markas."

Tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatan Ryeowook. Bahkan untuk seseorang yang bisa dikatakan paling bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. "Kau terlihat gusar. Ada apa?"

Jungsoo terkejut saat Ryeowook menanyakan hal tersebut. "Oh. Tidak ada yang penting. Ah. Kau mungkin belum melihat berita pagi ini."

"Ada berita apa?"

"Penangkapan pemilik rumah sakit _Si Yuen._ Dokter itu resmi menjadi tersangka kasus penerimaan dana gelap. Selain itu sebuah penelitian ilegal dengan penggunaan primata dan manusia sebagai kelinci percobaan juga akan segera dipublikasikan. Kim Munsik benar-benar tidak bisa lolos lagi kali ini."

Ryeowook tidak berkata apa-apa saat mendengar berita itu. Ia tidak akan melibatkan diri dengan urusan rumah sakit yang dulunya pernah menjadi milik ayah angkatnya itu. Ia yakin saat ini Andrew pasti sudah mendengar berita tersebut. Ada rencana yang tidak akan dia ganggu ketika kedua orang tuanya memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat menarik Sungmin dari rumah sakit itu.

"Kenapa? Kau… tidak tertarik ya?" Jungsoo bertanya ragu. Pasalnya ia tidak melihat reaksi yang berarti dari Nathan mengenai kasus yang sudah lama ditangani kekasihnya, Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku hanya masih tidak bisa mencerna pembicaraan dengan baik. Mungkin efek obat-obatan yang membuatku sedikit linglung."

Kemudian ekspresi kecemasan tiba-tiba muncul di wajah Jungsoo, "Apa sakitmu parah?"

"Tidak, hyung. Beberapa hari ini aku hanya terlalu sibuk. Entah ini hanya sebuah kebetulan atau memang Tuhan sedang memindahkan semua pasien _Si Yuen_ ke rumah sakitku."

Akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa. Semua ketegangan dan kecanggungan mulai lebur bersamaan dengan obrolan ringan, sampai akhirnya Jungsoo sadar memang harus segera kembali ke markas polisi untuk bertemu dengan 'anak-anak buah'nya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sekarang. Usahakan terjaga jika memang tidak ingin bermimpi lagi."

Ryeowook mengantar Jungsoo sampai ke depan pintu _elevator._

Seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaan, Jungsoo kembali mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lembut kepala Ryeowook. Jika sebelumnya hanya perasaan yang membuatnya terus menebak-nebak siapa sebenarnya pemuda yang ada di hadapannya saat ini, kini semuanya terjawab.

Ia hanya ingin memastikan sedikit lagi bahwa dokumen yang ia dapatkan bukanlah rekayasa. Satu hal yang mungkin akan membuatnya yakin seratus persen bahwa Nathan adalah…

"Sekali saja… izinkan aku melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Melakukan apa?"

Kemudian semuanya terjadi. Jungsoo meraih tubuh Nathan dan mendekapnya dalam sebuah pelukan. Jantung mereka begitu dekat hingga bisa merasakan debaran halus satu sama lain. Pria itu memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan sesuatu. Hasil pemeriksaan DNA dan sketsa wajah menunjukkan angka sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Dan saat ini ia hanya butuh satu persen lagi untuk bisa meyakini bahwa Nathan adalah…

…adiknya…

Ryeowook…

 **oOo**

 **Hei... hei... hei... terima kasih sudah me** **mbaca** **, dan mohon maaf untuk kesalahan redaksi yang mungkin bertebaran.**


	19. 19th Cap

**1** **9** **th** **Cap**

" _Ryeowook-ah, sedang apa?"_

 _Seorang anak lelaki menoleh dan tersenyum padaku. Senyuman yang sedikit sinis walaupun sebetulnya sang pemilik sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Salah satu hal unik yang kumiliki sejak beberapa tahun belakangan ini._

 _Aku ingat ketika ayah pulang membawa Ryeowook. Saat itu aku baru saja selesai dengan kelas_ _privat_ _piano dan rasanya sangat lelah. Tidak begitu yakin apakah ada hal lain yang dia katakan selain "Mulai hari ini dia adalah adikmu.". Aku dan ayahku memang tidak pernah terlibat dalam obrolan panjang. Kami nyaris seperti orang lain di rumah. Aku hanya bicara kepada para pengurus rumah dan seekor anjing yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu ramah. Orang-orang hanya menggunakannya untuk menjaga rumah besar ini._

 _Setelah kalimat singkat itu aku, Ayah pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada penjelasan apapun sampai hari-hari berikutnya._

 _Ryeowook menatapku dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi. Aku bahkan ragu kalau saat itu dia bisa bicara. Kedua matanya mengarah padaku dengan pancaran ingin tahu-setidaknya itu yang aku rasakan. Dia memiliki mata yang indah dan sedikit berbahaya. Aku mengenal satu orang di sekolah yang memiliki tatapan demikian, dan dia sangat jenius._

 _Beberapa tahun kulalui dengan memperlakukannya seperti adik. Ya. Ayah mengatakan kepada semua orang di rumah bahwa Ryeowook adalah adik kandungku dari wanita lain. Saat itu aku tidak begitu mengerti dengan kehidupan pribadi para orang dewasa. Mereka menyebutnya 'perselingkuhan'._

 _Ibuku sangat marah pada awalnya, namun tidak serta merta memperlakukan Ryeowook dengan kasar. Dia tetap merawat kami berdua tanpa membeda-bedakan. Hingga lambat laun akupun mulai menyayanginya. Analisaku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryeowook ternyata benar. Anak itu sangat jenius. Ryeowook suka sekali membuatku takjub dengan apapun yang ia tunjukkan._

 _Seperti saat ini._

" _Hyung, lihat ini! Aku berhasil membuat dia hidup kembali."_

 _Aku menatap robot_ _Ultra Boy_ _di atas meja bergerak-gerak, kemudian terbelalak karena mengenali benda itu adalah milikku dan sudah kubuang karena (menurut penglihatanku) benda itu sudah rusak. Aku memang terbiasa mengumpulkan mainan rusak dalam satu wadah sebelum benar-benar dibuang. Sepertinya Ryeowook sudah menggeledah kamarku dan menemukan 'sesuatu' untuk dia bongkar._

 _Dan memang benar, anak itu memperbaikinya._

" _Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" Pandangan takjub tidak surut saat aku mencoba memeriksa sendiri apakah robot itu benar-benar hidup kembali._

" _Kotak hitam ini, Hyung. Aku menukarnya dengan milik_ _batman._ _Karena dia sudah tidak bisa diselamatkan, jadi aku memindahkannya ke dalam perut_ _Ultra Boy._ _" Ryeowook menunjukkan benda yang baru kuketahui belakangan adalah sebuah adaptor. Entah apa fungsinya, yang jelas benda itulah yang membuat mainan itu kembali bisa bergerak._

 _Aku mengacak-acak rambutnya untuk sebuah apresiasi. Kebiasaan baru yang akan membuat Ryeowook tersenyum. Karena aku sangat suka melihat Ryeowook tersenyum."Karena kau sudah menghidupkannya kembali, mulai saat ini_ _Ultra Boy-nim_ _akan tinggal di kamarmu."_

" _Benarkah? Boleh?"_

 _Ya ampun dia benar-benar sangat senang._

" _Aku berharap kotak hitam ini juga bisa membuat ibu hidup dia juga bisa tinggal di kamarku."_

 _Itu adalah pertama kalinya Ryeowook menyinggung perihal sang ibu. Entah siapa wanita itu, yang jelas menurut kalimat-kalimat seperti 'mereka membaringkan ibu dan memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah kotak hitam panjang' aku tahu bahwa wanita itu sudah meninggal._

 _Seperti halnya padaku, ayah juga tidak pernah banyak bicara pada Ryeowook. Aku semakin membenci sikap ayahku yang seperti itu. Ibu bahkan tidak memiliki kondisi yang lebih baik. Dia seringkali pulang dalam keadaan mabuk, dan seolah menjadi cobaan terberat di masa-masa pubertas._

 _Kami berdua hidup seperti tanpa orang tua di rumah. Setahun belakangan kami mengangkat seorang pengurus rumah tangga baru. Seorang wanita seumuran ibuku yang memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama Elizabeth Corner. Aku dan Ryeowook memanggilnya Bibi Elis sejak saat itu._

 _Dia sangat ramah dan penyayang, hingga mau tak mau aku luluh dan menerima dia merawat kami berdua. Walaupun sikap keibuan dan perhatiannya yang bisa dikatakan luar biasa, aku selalu merasa bahwa Bibi Elis memperlakukan Ryeowook sedikit berbeda. Wanita itu terlihat lebih peduli padaku ketimbang Ryeowook._

 _Ada saat dimana dia lebih memilih mengurusku yang ketika itu terkena demam karena alergi musim semi yang membuatku harus berbaring di rumah sakit ketimbang mengantar Ryeowook yang memang harus mengadakan perjalanan wisata di sekolahnya._

 _Perlakuannya pada Ryeowook semakin memburuk setelah kecelakaan tragis yang menewaskan memang sudah membenci ayahku sejak kecil karena pekerjaannya. Namun aku semakin membenci semua orang saat kematian ibuku sama sekali tidak merubah perangainya._

 _Entah apa yang terjadi padaku saat itu. Aku semakin menjauhi Ryeowook yang justru selamat dari kecelakaan. Orang-orang terus saja bicara di belakang mengapa ibuku rela mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi Ryeowook. Mereka semua mengatakan ibuku bisa saja menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Namun ia terlambat karena harus mengeluarkan Ryeowook dari kobaran api lebih dulu._

 _Ryeowook menjadi sangat aneh dan aku juga sama buruknya karena ayah memaksaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri. Mereka sering mengurung Ryeowook di dalam gudang taman karena sering kali berusaha menyakitiku dan dirinya sendiri. Walaupun takut, aku sering memohon pada ayah untuk melepaskan Ryeowook. Anak itu tidak pernah secara resmi diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu dari keluarga kami. Jadi ketika berita kecelakaan itu tersebar di media, Ryeowook tidak pernah disebutkan. Bahkan ketika semua orang harus menyembunyikannya karena sikapnya yang semakin aneh,tidak ada yang pernah tahu bahwa ada anak laki-laki yang bernama Ryeowook di dunia ini._

 _Tahu demi tahun berlalu. Dan ketika aku kembali ke Korea, aku tidak menemukan adikku dimanapun._

oOo

Jungsoo mengamati Elizabeth yang saat itu mondar-mandir untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Selalu menjadi hal yang spesial bagi wanita itu ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya. Biasanya hal seperti ini juga akan membuat Jungsoo senang dan melakukan perbincangan riang.

Namun tidak dengan hari ini. Pria itu lebih banyak diam dan mengamati. Elizabeth terlihat berusaha keras untuk menutupi kegelisahan perihal surat panggilan dari kepolisian mengenai beberapa kasus penyuapan kepada mendiang supir keluarga mereka dan dua orang bandit yang saat ini tengah diperiksa karena pembunuhan terhadap Im Yeosom dan Komisaris Lee. Semua orang dibayar untuk saling membunuh dan diantaranya adalah orang-orang terdekat. Jungsoo benar-benar memiliki keluarga yang 'harmonis'.

"Kau sudah menerima surat panggilan itu, bukan?" Jungsoo membuka percakapan di meja makan. Ia meminta makan malam kali ini hanya ingin ditemani oleh Bibi Elis. Karena walau bagaimanapun, ia harus melindungi wanita ini. Seperti semua tersangka di dalam daftar, Elizabeth pasti juga sudah mendapatkan ancaman jika berani buka mulut. Untuk itulah dia datang sebelum semuanya terlambat. Jungsoo harus tahu yang sebenarnya sebelum bisa melindungi siapapun.

Elizabeth hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Ia masih berusaha seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau melakukan semua perintah ayahku. Kau melayaninya dengan sangat baik. Jadi ketika namamu terseret ke dalam semua ini aku tidak begitu terkejut."

Wanita itu menuangkan air mineral ke dalam gelas Jungsoo. "Jika kau saja tidak terkejut, lalu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi padaku? Aku juga sudah memikirkan hal ini matang-matang."

"Bibi-"

"Jangan menyulitkan dirimu terlalu dalam, Jungsoo. Lakukan saja tugasmu dengan baik. Hukum semua orang yang terlibat tanpa terkecuali. Kau bisa saja tidak mempercayaiku setelah ini. Tapi aku sangat mempercayaimu. Aku percaya kau bisa membuat ayahmu membayar apa yang pernah dia lakukan terhadap orang banyak."

"Aku tidak sedang membicarakan orang banyak di luar sana. Aku hanya ingin semua orang di dalam keluarga berkata jujur." Jungsoo memotong dengan tegas. Jelas sekali ada hal yang ia takuti dan membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan.

"Aku akan mengatakan apapun yang harus kukatakan besok."

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku terlebih dulu."

"Ayahmu tidak akan tinggal diam-"

"Aku menemukan anak itu, Bibi."

Kemudian suasana mendadak hening dan Elizabeth terlihat terkejut. Siapapun 'anak' yang Jungsoo katakan itu adalah kunci dari semuanya. Semua orang berusaha menyingkirkannya agar keluarga ini tidak terluka.

"Anak itu sudah mati."

Jungsoo menggeleng, "Kau tidak hanya membohongiku selama ini. Tapi kau juga menipu dirimu sendiri."

"Jungsoo-ya-"

"Saat aku berlarian ke sana kemari untuk mencarinya, memunguti setiap jejak-jejak yang masih tersisa, dan menderita karena keraguan, Bibi justru menyembunyikan semua kenyataan bahwa kau sudah mengenalinya saat pertama kali melihat anak itu. Kau bahkan memberinya makan sambil tersenyum."

Seakan tidak memiliki pegangan lain, Elizabeth mencengkeram ujung gaun sederhananya kuat-kuat. Emosi terkuburnya saat ini hampir saja keluar. Tentang bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke dalam keluarga ini, menjadi orang kepercayaan, hingga menggantikan sosok ibu bagi seorang Park Jungsoo. Jika sekali lagi saja ia terdesak, mungkin Elizabeth akan mengubur semua rahasia itu dengan nyawanya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba kedua mata wanita menatap Jungsoo dengan tajam, ada kemarahan dalam sorotannya, "Bagiku… anak itu sudah mati. Jadi jangan pernah membahasnya lagi di hadapanku."dan seperti sebuah jalan buntu, Elizabeth pergi meninggalkan ruang makan dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di kepala Jungsoo.

oOo

Yunho baru saja keluar dari ruang operasi ketika melihat dua orang sedang berbicara dengan serius. Dengan refleks ia menyembunyikan dirinya di balik dinding. Sepertinya menguping bukan hanya sekedar kebiasaan, tapi memang sudah menjadi takdir dan jalan hidupnya.

"Jika kau masih seperti ini, aku lebih suka kau pergi dari rumah sakit secepatnya."

Sungmin terkejut mendengar kalimat itu. Walau sudah banyak kalimat-kalimat kasar yang diucapkan Kyuhyun kepadanya, tetap saja semuanya terasa semakin menyakitkan. Ia bisa merasakan bahwa Kyuhyun sangat marah dan terganggu.

"Aku sudah melepaskan semuanya untuk bisa seperti ini. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?"Sungmin mencoba menguatkan diri dengan pembelaan tersebut. Walau bagaimanapun menininggalkan _Si Yuen_ bukanlah hal bijak, karena pasti akan ada konsekuansi yang harus diterima di kemudian hari. Sungmin hanya tidak tahu kapan hari itu akan datang.

"Nathan tidak menyukaimu."

"Kau yang membuatnya tidak menyukaiku. Tidak. Aku bahkan penasaran kenapa kau justru memilihnya padahal aku sudah dengan sangat jelas mengatakan dia ada di tempat kejadian saat aku terluka. Kau tidak mengenalnya dengan baik, Kyuhyun. Terlalu banyak rahasia dari seorang Nathan Kim."

"Nathan mengatakan bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu."

"Kau percaya begitu saja?"

"Aku sudah sangat mengenalnya-"

"Tidak ada yang mengenalnya dengan baik di sini."

Kyuhyun terlihat marah namun tersirat suatu keraguan, "Apa sekarang kau sedang berusaha menjelek-jelekkan anak dari orang yang mempekerjakanmu di rumah sakit ini? Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu, Sungmin."

"Itulah kenapa kukatakan kalau kau belum mengenalnya dengan baik."

Kyuhyun terlihat jengkel. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi mendengarkan perkataan Sungmin dan pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu.

Namun…

"Kau tahu kenapa nama rumah sakit itu adalah _Si Yuen_?"

Perkataan tersebut langsung membuat langkah Kyuhyuh berhenti. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Sungmin untuk kembali bicara.

"Saat masih berada di Korea, Dokter Andrew O'Connel dikenal dengan nama Siwon. Dia menjadi terkenal di Cina karena investor saat itu lebih banyak berasal dari negara itu, mereka bahkan memberikan nama Cina untuknya. Si Yuen. Jadi untuk menghargainya, ia memberi nama rumah sakit yang didirikan oleh tiga orang rekannya dengan itu."

Kyuhyun diam. Ia masih memunggungi Sungmin dan tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Orang-orang itu terlibat dengan percobaan ilegal yang melibatkan nyawa manusia. Itulah sebabnya dulu mereka melarikan diri dan meninggalkan semuanya."

Sungmin kemudian melangkah maju dan mendekati Kyuhyun. Ia mencoba untuk mengulurkan tangan dan meraih bahu Kyuhyun.

Tapi pria itu langsung menepisnya…

Sungmin yang tidak siap langsung terhuyung ke belakang dan jatuh terduduk.

"Kau ingin aku mempercayai itu semua?"

Di saat itulah Yunho keluar dari persembunyiannya. Pria itu akan merasa sangat bersalah jika sampai terjadi perkelahian fisik, sedang dirinya tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Hey! Kalian hentikan!"

Yunho berlari ke arah Sungmin dan berbisik "kau baik-baik saja?" pada Sungmin walau pada akhirnya tidak mendapat jawaban apapun. Namun Sungmin juga tidak menolak saat Yunho membantunya berdiri.

"Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan."ujarnya kesal, "Hey kau!" Yunho menunjuk Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri menatap dengan marah. "Aku tidak tahu masalahmu, tapi sejak awal aku tidak pernah melihatmu bersikap baik pada dokter Lee. Tidak bisakah kau menahan diri sedikit saja? Ini tempatnya bekerja. Bagaimana jika orang-orang akan membicarakan hal-hal buruk kepadanya?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Ia benar-benar berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengayunkan sebuah pukulan. Yunho terlihat seperti bukan pria yang lemah. Akan ada keributan besar jika mereka juga berkelahi.

"Aku tidak akan mentolerir walaupun kau adalah orang yang.. yang sangat dekat dengan Direktur Kim." Ujarnya lagi.

Dan sebuah dering ponsel milik Kyuhyun akhirnya menyelamatkan keadaan. Pria itu langsung menjawab tanpa basa-basi.

"Apa katamu? Apa yang mereka kerjakan hingga tahanan bisa kabur?!"

Tanpa ada salam perpisahan atau apapun yang mungkin memang akan terdengar sangat aneh di antara mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun langsung berlari pergi.

oOo

Yunho menyerahkan segelas _Americano_ pada Sungmin. Ia tidak yakin apa kesuakaan dokter itu dalam hal kopi, jadi memesan sesuatu yang netral saja. Setidaknya hawa panas mungkin bisa mengendalikan wajah pucat Sungmin sejak kejadian dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan drama apa yang terjadi di rumah sakit ini. Tapi sepertinya kau dan orang bernama Kyuhyun itu sangat dekat, atau bisa kukatakan bahwa kalian pernah sangat dekat hingga bisa bertengkar seperti itu."

Sungmin tersenyum getir. "Kau adalah orang aneh pertama yang mengatakan dia orang sangat dekat setelah bertengkar."

"Tapi sepertinya memang begitu." Yunho menyeruput minumannya sendiri. Ia memesan jus buah karena masih merasa mual selepas melakukan operasi.

"Kau benar. Kami dulu memang dekat. Sangat dekat."

"Aku tidak penasaran sedekat apa kalian dulu. Sungguh."

Perkataan itu membuat Sungmin berangsur lepas dari ketegangan. Ia mulai tersenyum dengan rileks dan menatap Yunho. "Reaksimu cukup unik untuk seseorang yang 'normal'."

Yunho hampir merinding mendengar ungkapan 'normal'. Seolah saat ini kata normal justru membuat dialah makhluk asingnya. "Senang rasanya mendengar itu." Sahutnya sambil meringis.

"Tapi bagaimana ya? Ke depannya, kau mungkin akan lebih sering menyaksikan drama seperti tadi. Cinta segitiga adalah permasalahan yang tidak mudah untuk dipecahkan." Sungmin mencoba menggoda Yunho yang terlihat semakin stres dengan keterbukaanya.

"Tapi..."Yunho kembali berbicara, "...yang kulihat sepertinya bukan cinta segitiga."

"Aiishh...baiklah-baiklah...jadi kau mau menyebutnya apa? Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan?"

Yunho mengangguk polos.

"Kau memang tidak bakat menghibur seseorang."Sungmin pura-pura kesal sambil menggelengkan kepala. Kemudian ia berdiri hendak pergi.

"Kopimu belum habis!" Yunho berseru saat Sungmin berangsur menjauh dari pandangannya."Haah, padahal kopi ini tidak murah. Dia seenaknya saja." Pria itu kemudian berdiri dan hendak menyusul Sungmin juga.

Namun belum sempat ia mensejajarkan langkah dengan dokter muda di depannya itu, Yunho melihat seseorang dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi berwarna senada berjalan cepat menghampiri Sungmin. Saat ia mencoba untuk berbaik sangka bahwa orang itu hanya akan melewati Sungmin, detik itu juga Yunho mengakui bahwa dirinya salah.

Kejadian itu hanya dua detik. Saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, orang asing itu ternyata terlihat menyemprotkan sesuatu dari sebuah botol yang terlihat seperti botol cat. Sungmin yang saat itu tidak mencurigai apapun langsung terkejut dan refleks menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya untuk menutup wajah sambil mundur selangkah.

Yunho berteriak dan mencoba mengejar orang tadi yang memang langsung berlari ke arah keramaian. Tapi bagaikan angin, orang itu benar-benar cepat dan seperti tidak terlihat. Karena dirasa pengejarannya akan sia-sia, Yunho memutuskan untuk kembali mengecek keadaan Sungmin yang menurut perkiraannya pasti sangat terkejut.

Lagi-lagi ia salah...

"Sungmin?" Yunho memanggil Sungmin yang saat itu terlihat lemas dan memegangi lehernya. Wajahnya berkeringat dan semakin banyak hingga terlihat seperti habis kehujanan. "Sungmin kau kenapa?" saat Yunho berusaha meraih pemuda itu, Sungmin langsung menghindar dan jatuh ke jalanan.

Kini tidak hanya berkeringat, Sungmin terlihat berusha melepas ikatan dasi karena kesulitan bernapas. Yunho yang melihat bahwa hal tersebut bukan reaksi yang timbul akibat keracunan gas dari sekaleng cat langsung saja melepas jas dan menggunakannya untuk membalut tangan. Ia bahkan meminta orang-orang yang mulai berkumpul karena melihat kejadian tersebut untuk memberikan apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk melindungi satu lagi tangannya. Seorang gadis SMA langsung melepas _sweater_ yang dipakainya dan memberikan kepada Yunho.

Yunho yakin sesuatu yang berbahaya juga akan menimpanya jika ia menyentuh kulit Sungmin dengan tangan kosong. Itu sebabnya dokter muda itu tadi menghindarinya.

Setelah yakin tangannya terlindungi, ia kemudian mulai menyentuh Sungmin dan membaringkan pemuda itu, merobek kerah kemejanya dengan paksa dan menggunakan sebuah jaket yang diberikan oleh salah seorang lagi yang ada di sana untuk mengganjal pinggul Sungmin dan mencegah aspirasi. Yunho kemudian berteriak lagi dan meminta tolong agar seseorang bisa berlari ke dalam rumah sakit dan meminta bantuan unit gawat darurat.

Beberapa menit kemudian bantuan pun datang. Dua orang berlari menggotong tandu dan seorang lagi membawa tas berisikan perlengkapan pertolongan pertama.

Yunho langsung membongkar tas tersebut dan mengambil sepasang sarung tangan silikon untuk mengganti kain-kain yang menggulung tangannya. Yang lainnya membantu memberikan oksigen pada Sungmin dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas tandu untuk kemudian di bawa ke unit gawat darurat.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yunho meneriakkan sesuatu kepada gadis yang bermaksud memungut sweaternya. "Hey, jangan sentuh lagi pakaian itu. Berbahaya!"dan satu orang lagi yang juga merelakan jaketnya untuk pertolongan pertama tadi langsung membatalkan niat.

...

"Botulin?" Yunho terkejut melihat hasil lab yang diberikan untuk pemeriksaan Sungmin. Dokter itu mengalami kelumpuhan pernapasan sebagai reaksi awal setelah menghirup gas yang disemprotkan oleh orang tak dikenal. "Apa hasil itu bisa dipercaya?"

Seseorang yang bertanggung jawab dengan pekerjaan di laboratorium langsung tersinggung dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Seorang dokter yang baru saja bekerja di rumah sakit meragukan analisanya mengenai sebuah racun. Benar-benar melukai harga dirinya. "Aku sudah melakukan pekerjaan ini bertahun-tahun, DOKTER. Jadi tidak mungkin ada kesalahan."ujarnya sinis.

Namun pernyataan itu tetap saja membuat Yunho bingung. "Botulin macam apa yang bisa langsung menimbulkan reaksi seperti itu pada seseorang?"

"Selamat datang di dunia nyata, Dokter Jung Yunho. Rupanya kau belum beradaptasi secara total di dunia baru ini. Apa menjadi relawan sudah membuatmu malas membaca banyak jurnal terbaru?"

Jhonny Walker masuk ke dalam ruangan. Di belakangnya Direktur Kim mengikuti.

Walaupun tanpa kata, namun tatapan Yunho sudah bisa diterjemahkan sebagai 'Kau siapa?' kepada dokter nyentrik yang menginterupsinya.

Walker mengulurkan tangan untuk berjabat, "Ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu, kan? Aku Jhonny Walker, seorang pekerja lepas di Cap Off."

Walaupun tidak yakin, Yunho tetap menyambut jabat tangan tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu kalau rumah sakit ini memiliki 'pekerja lepas'."ujarnya pelan. "Tapi apa benar ini semua? Ada yang menyemprotkan cairan Botulin ke wajah Sungmin?"

Belum terjawab pertanyaan tersebut, terdengar pintu diketuk dan empat orang dengan pakaian kasual dan sabuk senjata api ikut bergabung. Sekejap ruangan jadi dipenuhi dengan orang-orang dengan pakaian dominan hitam dan putih. Yunho mengenali salah satunya. Dia Kyuhyun. Dan tiga orang yang bersamanya sudah bisa dipastikan adalah polisi.

"Saksi mata?" Kyuhyun bertanya tanpa basa-basi kepada Nathan yang sedari tadi belum berbicara.

Nathan menunjuk Yunho dengan wajahnya, "Di sana. Yang saat ini sedang bingung soal Botulin."

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata itu lagi langsung bereaksi. "Lagi?"

"Lagi?" yang itu datang dari mulut Yunho. "Jadi ini bukan yang pertama kalinya?"

"Dalam beberapa bulan terakhir setidaknya ada 3 orang yang terindikasi keracunan Botulinum." Kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Wajahnya masih terlihat tegang.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?"

"Dua orang meninggal, dan satu lagi berhasil selamat."

"Lalu siapa yang selamat?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Nathan langsung maju dan menepuk pundak Yunho untuk menenangkan. "Kami di sini untuk memperoleh keterangan darimu, Dokter. Duduklah, dan kita bisa bicara pelan-pelan."

Setelah semuanya tenang, Kyuhyun memulai pertanyaannya. Ia memerintahkan ketiga anak buahnya untuk menjaga ruangan dimana Sungmin kini dirawat. Saat ini hanya ada dirinya, Yunho, Nathan, dan Walker di dalam ruangan. Jumlah itu cukup membuat Yunho bisa kembali bernapas lega.

"Apa yang terjadi saat itu?"

"Kamu baru saja akan kembali setelah beristirahat sebentar di kedai kopi dekat rumah sakit. Aku tidak bisa mencegah hal itu terjadi karena Sungmin berjalan lebih dulu dan orang asing itu entah darimana tiba-tiba saja muncul." Yunho sedikit menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena tidak bertindak cekatan.

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskan ciri-ciri orang itu?"

Yunho berusaha mengingat, "Pakaiannya serba hitam. Tapi walaupun menggunakan topi, orang itu seperti tidak berusaha untuk menutupi wajahnya."

Setelah mendengar pernyataan tersebut, Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari jaketnya. Ia menunjukkan sebuah foto kepada Yunho. "Apa dia yang kau lihat?"

Kedua mata Yunho seolah bisa saja terlempar keluar saat melihat wajah di dalam foto. "Apa-apaan ini? Kalian bahkan memiliki fotonya."

"Dia tahanan yang kabur hari ini." Kyuhyun menjawab singkat.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dunia yang baru kumasuki ini?"

Tidak ada yang bicara selama beberapa detik. Yunho masih sibuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri dari kejadian hari ini. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat berat hingga mengerutkan dahi. Walker dan Nathan tidak ada bedanya, mereka berdua juga terjebak dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Setelah kesunyian dan atmosfir yang berat, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan Sungmin saat ini?"

Yunho tidak langsung menjawab. Ia membalas tatapan Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi tak bersahabat. "Akhirnya kau bertanya." Katanya sinis. "Kupikir kau sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah karena kejadian ini terjadi tepat setelah kalian berdua bertengkar."

Dan sesuai dugaan, Nathan yang saat itu masih berada di sana langsung menoleh. Pertama ke arah Yunho, dan sisanya ia habiskan untuk menatap Kyuhyun.

oOo

Ryeowook menatap wajah Sungmin dari balik kaca ruang perawatan. Dokter muda itu masih harus dirawat di ruang intensif. Pemberian antitoksin terus dilakukan untuk mengeluarkan semua racun yang terlanjur masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Para dokter mengatakan bahwa pemeriksaan untuk saraf motorik baru akan dilakukan setelah Sungmin sadar. Untuk memastikan sejauh mana racun sudah menginfeksi sistem sarafnya.

Direktur rumah sakit itu berdiri hampir lima belas menit dan entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya. Apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin pernah dialami oleh Kyuhyun. Walaupun kedua orang itu memiliki pengaruh yang berbeda terhadapnya, namun Ryeowook sangat yakin bahwa ketakutan yang sedang dia alami saat ini tidak jauh berbeda.

Rencana orang tuanya untuk menarik Sungmin dari _Si Yuen_ adalah permintaan dari Kyuhyun secara langsung. Walaupun memang sebenarnya Sungmin sudah memiliki niat itu sejak lama. Casey dan Andrew hanya sedikit meyakinkannya.

Hanya saja, baik Kyuhyun maupun Ryeowook sendiri tidak menyangka jika Casey akan membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit Cap Off. Permasalahan pribadi diantara mereka bertiga cukup rumit, dan Ryeowook bahkan sudah melihat kecemasan Kyuhyun yang berlebihan sejak pertama kali dokter muda itu diperkenalkan.

Kasus pembunuhan yang terjadi belakangan ini dan melibatkan Kyuhyun membuat dirinya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa rencana mereka sangat berbahaya untuk Sungmin. Tapi dokter muda itu tanpa rasa takut menyambut permintaan Casey untuk bergabung di Cap Off.

Ada banyak alasan Sungmin hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan semua ini. Namun alasan terbesarnya adalah Kyuhyun. Rumah sakit _Si Yuen_ dan keluarga dokter Kim Munsik adalah penyebab berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua di masa lalu. Hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya masih mencintai Kyuhyun, Sungmin mengambil banyak resiko dan kini terbaring di dalam sana dengan banyak selang di tubuhnya.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Ryeowook menatap layar yang menyala dan menginformasikan sebuah nama. Cho Kyuhyun.

Namun dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikannya.

oOo

Kyuhyun terdiam di lorong depan laboratorium forensik. Ia menatap layar ponselnya. Sudah yang kelima kali ia menghubungi Ryeowook, namun pemuda itu mengabaikannya.

Apa yang terjadi? Marah padanya? Atau dia hanya benar-benar sedang sibuk?

Berbagai spekulasi muncul di kepala Kyuhyun yang saat ini seperti sudah akan pecah. Di kepolisian kini sedang kacau karena mereka memiliki satu narapidana terbunuh dan satu lagi kabur dan baru saja melakukan percobaan pembunuhan di luar sana. Lalu walaupun ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikan pertemuannya dengan Sungmin hari ini, tetap saja bukan pilihan untuk menceritakannya. Dan mendengar semua dari mulut orang lain adalah yang terburuk.

Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. "Aisshh! Jung Yunho. Aku mengabaikan keberadaannya. Dia dan Sungmin tidak sedang berkencan atau semacamnya, kan? Kenapa di jadi ikut campur begini?"

"Siapa yang ikut campur?"

Kyuhyun terkejut karena Yesung tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di hadapannya. Ia berharap ini adalah yang terakhir untuk hari ini. Jika ada lagi saja kejutan, mungkin jantungnya tidak akan bertahan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi senang bicara sendiri? Jika sekali lagi ketahuan, aku akan membawamu ke psikiater."

Pria tinggi itu tidak merespon perkataan Yesung yang walaupun diucapkan dengan wajah datar, kemungkinan besar tidak serius dikatakan.

"Jadi bagaimana, Hyung?"

"Jika memasukkan dokter muda itu, ini adalah korban Botulinum yang kelima. Sejauh ini kau yang paling beruntung karena masih berdiri dan berusaha menangkap pelakunya sekarang."

"Dia mengalihkan perhatian para petugas dengan meminta narapidana lain untuk membuat keributan dan mengendurkan pengawasan padanya. Benar-benar tindakan berani."

Yesung mengangguk, "Benar. Orang itu sangat profesional. Tapi mengapa dia justru membunuh rekannya sendiri? Bukannya membawa kabur bersama-sama?"

"Apa lagi. Tentu saja karena rekannya itu sudah tidak berguna. Aku mendengar dari tim investigasi bahwa Um Sook Jin hampir mau diajak bekerja sama dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

Keduanya diam beberapa saat dan mengolah informasi yang diberikan satu sama lain. Sebelum akhirnya Yesung berkata lagi. "Ah, aku melihat Jaksa Park pagi ini datang ke markas bersama dengan seorang wanita."

"Wanita?"

"Hm." Yesung mengangguk. "Mereka terlihat sangat dekat. Jika dilihat dari wajahnya ia seumuran dengan ibuku. Jaksa Park tidak punya ibu, kan?"

"Hyung..."

"Maaf... Maaf... maksudku ibunya sudah meninggal, bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah. Bicara dengan Yesung hanya ada dua kemungkinan, dia yang kesal, atau justru Yesung yang kesal padanya.

"Tidak tahu. Aku tidak begitu mengenal keluarganya."Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tidak yakin. "Aku pergi dulu. Terima kasih untuk informasinya." Kemudian ia berlalu meninggalkan yesung yang terlihat tidak rela.

"Yah! Kau bilang akan mentraktirku _jjeokbal_!"

"Sudah kupesankan, Hyung. Tunggu saja!"

oOo

Hutan di pinggiran kota bukanlah tempat yang menyenangkan untuk sebuah wisata malam hari. Di sana sangat gelap dan mungkin memang menjadi tempat persembunyian para monster yang ditakuti anak-anak. Suara angin yang menggoyangkan dahan-dahan tanpa daun hingga terlihat seperti jari-jari raksasa yang bergerak di langit-langit dengan temaram bulan purnama menambah kesan mencekam tempat itu.

Ryeowook berjalan menyusuri tanah berbatu dengan hanya mengandalkan penerangan sebuah senter. Jika dihitung-hitung, ia sudah berjalan sekitar dua ratus meter dari tempatnya memarkir mobil. Pakaian hitam dan topi membuatnya seperti menyatu dengan kegelapan. Hingga hanya cahaya senter yang menunjukkan bahwa ada seseorang di sana. Melihat caranya berjalan, seperti ada bagian tubuhnya yang terluka.

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan, Ryeowook menemukan sebuah botol semprot berwarna putih tergeletak, dan tidak berapa lama ia mendengar seseorang terbatuk-batuk dengan napas seperti seseorang yang terkena serangan asma.

"Him Cheol-ah~~~" Ryeowook memanggil dengan nada setengah bernyanyi. Walaupun terdengar merdu, namun rasanya begitu mengerikan. "Him Cheol-ah... kau dimana?"

Setelah memutari sebuah batu besar yang dingin dan berlumut, Ryeowook menemukan seseorang di sana. Berpakaian sama dengannya namun dalam kondisi yang sama sekali berbeda. Pria itu berkeringat seperti habis tercebur ke dalam sungai. Tangannya menarik kerah baju seolah dengan melakukan itu dia bisa mendapatkan oksigen untuk bernapas dengan normal. Namun hal itu hanya sia-sia karena masalahnya bukan pada udara atau pakaiannya yang tebal.

Pria itu tanpa sengaja juga menghirup racun yang ia gunakan untuk menyerang Sungmin.

"Di sana kau rupanya. Omona... apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Orang yang dipanggil Him Cheol itu hanya bisa menatap Ryeowook sambil menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Aku membawakanmu hadiah. Tapi sepertinya aku membawanya dengan sia-sia."

Ryeowook merengut. Tidak jelas apakah dia hanya berpura-pura atau benar-benar merasa kecewa.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Sakit sekali, kan? Itu yang korban-korbanmu rasakan sebelum kematian menghampiri mereka. Tiga orang tidak sempat mendapat pertolongan, tapi dua diantaranya bisa selamat. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Kau ingin aku menolongmu?"

Him Cheol hampir tidak bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit seperti berganti dengan ketiadaan. Pria itu benar-benar lebih memilih rasa sakit ketimbang mati rasa seperti ini. Karena itu artinya ajal akan segera tiba.

"Bukankah sebelumnya sudah pernah kukatakan padamu bahwa kita akan bertemu lagi? Kau tidak ingat? Saat kau menyerang Dokter muda itu. Saat itu kau kabur dan membuat korban justru menyerangku. Padahal aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Kau tahu? Dia membuat kakiku berdarah. Aku jadi sangat marah padamu. Tapi setelah kita bertemu dan akhirnya bisa bertarung, kenapa kau justru meninggalkanku lagi, hah?!"

Wajah ketakutan mulai menghiasi wajah si pembunuh. Ia mengingat betapa kuat dan cepatnya orang yang mencoba menggagalkan rencana penganiayaan kepada Dokter Lee Sungmin. Dia bisa saja sudah terbunuh saat itu jika korban tidak bangun dan berbalik menyerang. Walaupun menyerang orang yang salah.

"Tapi kau lebih baik mati. Aku sudah muak dengan drama ini semua. Tidak ada yang bisa mengurus semua ini dengan benar. Kau dan orang yang memerintahkanmu. Bukankah lebih baik kalian semua mati? Agar aku bisa tidur tenang. Polisi dan semua orang yang berlarian kesana kemari itu. Mereka tidak begitu berguna. Mereka hanya membuang waktu dan uang untuk membuat surat penangkapan, memerikasa orang-orang tidak berguna sepertimu, dan pada akhirnya hanya membiarkanmu kabur. Kau pasti tahu apa yang orang pintar lakukan terhadap sampai yang sudah membusuk? Mereka mengubur dan membiarkan para cacing tanah memakannya. Begitu halnya dengan sampah busuk seperti kalian,"

Ryeowook terkekeh sendiri dengan bahasa kiasan yang ia gunakan.

"Jadi... kau punya ide tempat yang bagus untuk mengubur sampah masyarakat?"

oOo

Jungsoo terlihat kesal saat keluar dari markas besar kepolisian. Interogasi yang dilakukan terhadap Kim Minsuk sama sekali tidak berjalan sesuai keinginannya. Ada yang tidak beres dengan semua pernyataannya. Seolah semua jalan untuk membawa nama besar Moon Sae Young tertutup.

Hal ini akan semakin membahayakan status Elizabeth karena kejahatan menjadi seperti terpisah dan tidak saling berhubungan. Jika dirinya tidak juga menemukan celah untuk menggulingkan sang Menteri melalui kejahatan penelitian ilegal, jalan terakhir hanya Elizabeth membongkar semuanya dan menjadi kaki tangan tunggal dari penyalahgunaan kekuasaan yang dilakukan oleh Moon Sae Young.

Sekarang satu-satunya tersangka dan saksi kunci kabur.

Him Cheol. Dia benar-benar berharap bahwa bajingan itu tidak mati di luar sana.

Jungsoo memperlambat jalan karena melihat sebuah mobil yang ia kenal terparkir di pinggir jalan. Ia langsung membanting stir dan menepi ketika menyadari bahwa mobil itu adalah milik Ryeowook. Dengan kaca film yang gelap, ia tidak yakin apakah ada orang di dalamnya. Hanya saja mesin kendaraan terlihat menyala.

Ia mengetuk kaca mobil. Awalnya pelan, namun semakin lama semakin kencang dan cepat. "Nathan! Kau di dalam? Nathan jawab aku! Apa kau di dalam?! Buka pintunya!"

Kemudian sebuah suara tanda kunci terbuka dari dalam terdengar. Tanpa pikir panjang Jungsoo langsung membuka pintu dan menemukan Ryeowook yang setengah sadar di dalam sana. Sekejap panik menjalari tubuhnya.

"Na-Nathan? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Jungsoo melihat darah membanjiri tubuh sebelah kanannya. Sumbernya adalah luka yang ada di pinggang. Entah luka apa yang Ryeowook dapatkan, yang jelas pemuda itu sudah kehabisan banyak darah. Tubuhnya melemah dan terasa dingin bagaikan mayat.

Jungsoo memutar otak untuk hal yang harus dia lakukan. Ryeowook terluka jelas bukan karena kecelakaan. Dia diserang. Pria itu kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel dan mulai menekan angka 119 di ponsel. Namun ketika ia akan menekan tombol panggil, tangan yang berlumuran darah langsung menghalangi dengan menggenggamnya. Jungsoo menatap Ryeowook dan hanya mendapati pemuda itu menggeleng padanya. Ryeowook tidak ingin ia memanggil bantuan formal apapun. Rahasiakan semua ini!

Kemudian untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, Jungsoo melepaskan semua kekhawatiran akan adanya aturan dan hukum. Ia berlari ke dalam mobilnya dan mengambil tas untuk kemudian ia pindahkan ke dalam mobil Ryeowook. Pria itu juga menggeser tubuh Ryeowook ke kursi di sebelahnya agar ia bisa mengambil alih kemudi.

Di dalam perjalanan Jungsoo kembali memikirkan akan ia bawa kemana Ryeowook. Anak itu harus segera mendapat pertolongan pertama medis. Namun Ryeowook pun menolak menghubungi pamannya yang seorang dokter. Itu artinya tidak ada keluarga yang boleh tahu.

Lalu kemana ia harus membawanya?

Dan sebuah ide muncul. Ia terlihat menghubungi seseorang.

...

"Kau yakin ayahku tidak akan kembali sampai minggu depan?"

Seorang pelayan mengangguk hormat. "Tuan besar sudah mengatakan itu dengan sangat jelas kepada kami dan agar tidak membiarkan wartawan ataupun pihak dari kepolisian masuk ke dalam rumah ini."

Jungsoo mengumpat dalam hati. Jelas sekali ayahnya sedang melarikan diri.

"Untuk hal ini aku bisa mempercayai kalian kan? Jangan sampai ada yang tahu bahwa aku membawa seseorang yang terluka ke dalam rumah."

Pelayan itu kembali mengangguk hormat. "Kepala pengawas sudah memberi perintah pada kami untuk melayani tuan muda selama dia tidak ada."

Jungsoo tahu kepala pengawas yang dimaksud adalah Elizabeth.

"Lalu dokter itu?"

"Dia tidak akan membuka mulutnya, Tuan."

Selama satu jam Jungsoo mengawasi sang dokter memberikan perawatan pada Ryeowook. Kantung infus dan darah segar tergantung bersamaan saat selangnya menjulur ke arah tubuh lemah adiknya. Dokter itu mengatakan Ryeowook memang sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Tapi tubuhnya memiliki stamina yang cukup baik hingga hanya membutuhkan istirahat dan memulihkan luka sayatan di tubuhnya.

Luka sayatan...

Pertanyaan besar menunggu pemuda itu saat terbangun nanti.

oOo

Wajah Jungsoo adalah hal pertama yang ia lihat saat membuka mata. Rasa sakit sudah berkurang dan hanya menyisakan kantuk yang sangat. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa tidur lagi karena mulut dan kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering.

Seolah mengerti dengan keadaan, Jungsoo saat itu langsung menyodorkan segelas air setelah mengatur posisi duduk Ryeowook. Pemuda itu menghabiskan setengah gelas dengan sekali teguk. Rasanya seperti surga walau hanya dengan air yang mengalir di kerongkongannya.

"Ya Tuhan..." Ryeowook berujar pelan saat menatap Jungsoo. "Aku melihat begitu banyak pertanyaan di wajahmu."

Benar-benar bukan waktu yang tepat untuk bercanda. "Aku benar-benar sudah gila. Tidak bisa kubayangkan jika saat itu aku tidak menemukanmu."

Ryeowook tertawa lemah. "Drama ini hanya kelihatannya saja yang rumit, tapi sebenarnya sangat sempit. Sudah jalannya bahwa kau akan menemukanku di jalan ketika aku terluka."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Jungsoo yang memang tidak sabar untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi semalam langsung menyemburnya dengan satu kalimat perintah. "Ceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Kalian kehilangan Him Cheol, kan? Jadi aku mencarinya sendiri."

"Apa? Ulangi perkataanmu."

Ryeowook tersenyum, "Jangan membuat orang-orang membaca dialog yang sama berkali-kali. Aku tahu kau mendengarnya dengan jelas."

"Anak ini benar-benar-"

"Aku menemukannya dan mencoba menangkapnya. Kami berkelahi dengan meninggalkan luka masing-masing. Dia memang kabur lagi, tapi sepertinya racun yang digunakan untuk menyerang Sungmin malam itu juga tidak sengaja mengenai dirinya. Dia terlihat kesulitan bernapas ketika kami bergulat."

"Jadi maksudmu saat ini, entah dimana, orang itu sedang sekarat?"

Ryeowook menggerakkan bahunya, "Tidak tahu. Dia yang meracik racun itu, besar kemungkinan jika dia juga punya penawarnya."

"Baguslah..."

Ryeowook mengerutkan dahi mendengar respon dari Jungsoo.

"Orang itu adalah saksi kunci. Semua kejahatan ini bisa terbongkar jika dia membuka mulut. Jadi akan sangat berbahaya jika dia mati begitu saja."

Pemuda itu langsung kehilangan selera humornya setelah mendengar pernyataan Jungsoo. Namun tidak ada lagi yang harus ia katakan. Semuanya sudah kepalang tanggung. "Kau menyimpan ponselku?"

"Ponsel?" Jungsoo berusaha mengingat-ingat dimana benda itu berada. "Ah, rasanya masih ada di dalam mobil. Kau tahu? Mobilmu benar-benar penuh dengan darah, tidak tahu harus kuapakan."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri nanti." Ryeowook berujar dingin. "Sekarang apa kau bisa menghubungi seseorang untukku?"

"Siapa?"

"Kyuhyun."

oOo

"Aku mulai terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa kau selalu ada di antara kami berdua. Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa Nathan ada di sini dan ada kantung darah serta infus yang terhubung di tubuhnya?" Kyuhyun seperti kesetanan ketika sampai di rumah kediaman orang yang paling ingin ia penjarakan sejak pertama kali bertugas di ibukota.

"Dia tidak akan memanggilmu kemari jika aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri. Aku benar-benar sangat iri dengan hubungan kalian. Tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku? Kau satu-satunya yang dia percaya saat ini lebih dari keluarganya. Menggelikan."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa justru Jungsoo yang lebih terlihat kesal dibandingkan dirinya. Orang yang saat ini harus diredam emosinya adalah dia sendiri. "Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti itu. Nathan kekasihku!"

"Oh begitu? Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa mulai hari ini aku juga akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ryeowook'?"

"Sudah gila rupanya. Apa sekarang kau benar-benar mengakui bahwa kau juga tertarik dengan Ryeowook?"

"Kau sangat cepat dalam mengambil kesimpulan, Kyuhyun."

"Jadi kau sudah merubah orientasi seksualmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan main-main denganku."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kuanggap main-main?"

"Soal apa?"

"Adikku."

Kyuhyun tidak mau mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia yakin belum ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun berharap kali ini ia salah dan Jungsoo tidak mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Kau tahu aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuk mencarinya."

"Hentikan-"

"Setelah akhirnya bertemu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

.

.

.

"Hyung... aku... adikmu?

oOo

 _ **gak ada kyuwook momen ^^v (maapkeun)**_

 _ **tapi ya gini kalo udah mau ending mah susah nyari cela buat lovey dovey.**_

 _ **Sorry untuk banyak kesalahan tulisan. See u next chapter...**_


	20. Last Cap

**Last** **Cap**

Ryeowook merasakan pelukan sesak yang Kyuhyun berikan sejak pria itu datang dan menerobos pintu kamar dimana Jungsoo merawatnya. Ia berusaha mengatur napas agar nyeri pada luka di tubuhnya sedikit berkurang. Satu hal yang ia pelajari untuk bertahan dalam kondisi krisis.

Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti seorang pecandu yang menemukan obat untuk bertahan hidup. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi memang ketika pria itu terus saja menyebut dirinya sebagai pecandu berat seorang Kim Ryeowook. Kyuhyun tidak pernah sedikitpun menunjukkan bahwa dirinya hanya main-main terhadap Ryeowook. Semua hal yang ia rasakan sampai saat ini adalah nyata. Bahkan dalam keadaan bahwa mereka seharusnya saling membenci pun tidak merubah keadaan bahwa Kyuhyun menjadikan Ryeowook sebagai alasannya untuk kembali 'hidup'.

Sangat menyedihkan mengetahui bahwa hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Ryeowook.

Jadi, bagaimana jika salah satu dari mereka tidak ada?

Akankah semuanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Kyuhyun, kau memeluk terlalu erat."

Suara parau Ryeowook memecah keheningan dari reuni kecil mereka. Hanya empat puluh depalan jam berlalu dan mereka seperti sudah saling kehilangan sangat lama.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini?"

Kyuhyun ingat betapa terkejutnya ketika menerima pesan dari Jungsoo untuk segera menemui pria itu di kediaman seseorang yang selama ini dipercaya adalah alasan mimpi-mimpi buruknya setiap malam.

Moon Saeyoung.

Dan mungkin seperti dugaannya, bahwa seseorang di luar kamar ini memiliki hubungan yang sangat sangat sangat dekat dengan pria tua itu.

"Aku terluka, dan Jaksa Park menolongku."

Bukan jawaban yang mengada-ada. Namun bukan pula jawaban yang membuat Kyuhyun puas.

"Orang yang melukai Sungmin…" Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. "…aku bertemu dengannya."

Jantung Kyuhyun serasa akan berhenti berdetak mendengar pengakuan tersebut. Apa yang terjadi pada Ryeowook saat ia bertemu dengan buronan tersebut? Bicara? Kemudian berkelahi? Dan mengingat bagaimana terakhir kali Ryeowook menghajar seseorang, tidak ada keberuntung yang tersisa pada hidup orang tersebut.

"Kau tidak…" Kyuhyun menghentikan kalimatnya. Ia bedoa dalam hati jika semua hal yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini tidak benar-benar terjadi. Ryeowook sudah jauh lebih baik. Halusinasi yang dibalut dengan tempramen sudah lama sekali tidak terjadi pada kekasihnya itu.

Namun tidak ada yang menjamin semua itu. Bahkan Casey tidak mengatakan apapun tentang kesembuhan Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun menaruh kedua tangannya di dua sisi kepala Ryeowook. Ia bisa melihat kedua matanya yang memang selalu berbinar penuh percaya diri walaupun dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja seperti saat ini. "Ryeowook dengarkan aku…" ia mulai berbisik, "Kau tidak melakukan apapun pada orang itu. Dia yang melukaimu. Itu sebabnya kau berada di sini dan meminta pertolongan pada jaksa Park." Kyuhyun bahkan bisa mendengar nada suaranya goyah. "Pikirkan itu." Katanya dengan lembut dan lugas.

"Kau gemetar, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook menatap kedua mata di hadapannya yang memancarkan sorot kecemasan. "Bagaimana jika aku memang sudah melakukan sesuatu?"

Wajah Kyuhyun pucat pasi saat mendengarnya. Pria itu menggeleng. Mengucapkan kata 'tidak' ratusan kali di kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran buruk. Ryeowook-nya tidak melakukan apapun yang akan membuat dirinya menjadi seorang penjahat. "Tidak! Itu hanya ada di kepalamu. Kau hanya membayangkannya. Kau tidak akan terluka seperti ini jika sudah melakukan hal buruk pada orang itu."

Mereka terus menerus berperang dalam kepercayaan masing-masing sambil saling menatap. Dan saat itulah Ryeowook mengucapkan hal yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak akan pernah berani memikirkannya.

"Aku… aku sudah membunuh ibuku sendiri."

[…]

 **Aku menggenggam tangan seseorang ketika menyaksikan tubuh ibu dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah oven besar bersamaan dengan kotak dimana dia tidur. Aku tidak peduli dengan kalimat-kalimat para orang-orang dewasa yang berpakaian hitam-hitam itu yang mengatakan bahwa ibuku hanya pergi ke tempat yang lebih baik atau ibu hanya sedang tidur panjang dan sebaiknya aku tidak rewel dan minta untuk membangunannya.**

 **Aku tahu semua itu tidak benar. Ibuku menghilang dari dunia ini. Seperti balon-balon sabun besar yang kubuat dan kemudian meledak di udara. Mereka menghilang dan tidak akan pernah terlihat lagi.**

 **Seperti itulah ibuku.**

 **Kemudian seseorang dengan pakaian sangat bagus mulai menghampiriku. Di antara semua orang dewasa, kurasa hanya dia yang tidak berbohong padaku.**

" **Ibuku tidak tidur. Benar kan?"**

" **Tidak, nak. Dia meninggalkanmu dan tidak akan pernah kembali."**

 **Saat itulah aku berpikir untuk percaya hanya pada pria tersebut.**

 **Hari-hari berlalu dan aku mulai lelah dengan orang-orang yang membawaku ke tempat asing. Di sana mereka hanya bicara antara orang dewasa. Kadang saling berteriak dan menunjuk wajah. Aku hanya duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membongkar pasang robot-robotan sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan yang tidak banyak kumengerti maksudnya.**

 **Setelah beberapa kali melihat dan mendengar mereka berbicara di tempat itu. Akhirnya seseorang melibatkanku dan bertanya sambil tersenyum.**

" **Ryeowook-ah, kau mau kan ikut denganku?"**

 **Dia adalah orang yang untuk pertama kalinya tidak berbohong padaku. Dia juga adalah orang yang akhirnya terus menggenggam tanganku saat acara yang mereka sebut sebagai 'pemakaman'.**

 **Jadi bagaimana bisa aku berkata 'tidak'?**

…

 **Entah apa yang salah denganku. Aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan ibu yang tidak pernah sekalipun tersenyum padaku. Bahkan saat itu aku tidak tahu apa artinya 'tersenyum'. Dia hanya memberiku makanan, pakaian, memandikanku, mengganti pakaianku, dan berjalan mondar-mandir di hadapanku sambil terus diam.**

 **Bahkan ketika aku mencoba berkata "Ibu, aku ingin mainan." Dia membentak dan melemparkan sesuatu ke lantai. Kemudian dia akan berakhir memaki di telepon entah kepada siapa.**

 **Hal buruk memang selalu terjadi ketika aku meminta sesuatu dari ibu. Namun hanya sampai di sana, karena beberapa hari kemudian seorang paman dengan pakaian seragam yang sama akan datang ke rumah dan memberikan sebuah kotak kepadaku sambil tersenyum di ambang pintu rumah. Kotak itu selalu berisi sesuatu yang aku minta pada ibu dan membuatnya marah.**

 **Untuk apa dia harus marah jika pada akhirnya ibu memberikan apa yang aku inginkan?**

 **Kehidupan di rumah semakin buruk. Bahkan ketika aku akhirnya mulai sedikit demi sedikit mempelajari sesuatu yang tidak bisa. Seorang wanita yang tidak kukenal selalu datang dan bertemu ibu di rumah. Ibu selalu menangis ketika wanita itu datang. Kadang mereka sama-sama marah tapi tidak melemparkan barang satu sama lain seperti yang selalu ibu lakukan ketika marah padaku.**

 **Aku mulai cemburu pada wanita itu. Karena ibu lebih memilih memeluknya daripada melakukannya padaku.**

…

 **Aku belum sempat menemukan satu potongan gambar untuk** _ **puzzle**_ **yang sedang kususun ketika mendengar suara kaca yang pecah. Dengan tergesa aku keluar dari kamar dan menemukan ibu terbaring dengan pecahan kaca di sekitar tubuhnya.**

 **Bukannya menghampiri, aku justru mundur dan kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Dia berdarah dan tertusuk pecahan kaca yang pecah. Aku menutup pintu kamar sambil memegang lenganku yang masih terasa nyeri. Beberapa saat yang lalu aku sempat meminta makan pada ibuku yang baru saja pulang dengan wajah lelah dan berjalan sempoyongan—hal yang selalu ibu lakukan ketika pulang larut malam.**

 **Aku hanya sangat lapar karena di tidak kunjung pulang. Kenapa dia begitu marah ketika aku meminta makanan?**

 **Ia kembali melemparkan barang padaku. Kali ini sempat mengenai kepalaku sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke lantai. Aku menangis karena kesakitan. Namun sepertinya hal itu justru membuatnya semakin murka. Ibu menarik lenganku, dan rasanya seperti mau putus, kemudian melemparkanku ke dalam kamar.**

 **Sendirian…**

 **Aku bisa saja keluar dan meminta tolong pada orang-orang agar bisa membawa ibuku ke dokter atau rumah sakit.**

 **Tapi sesuatu seperti berbisik padaku.**

 _' **Jangan selamatkan dia. Kau lebih baik hidup tanpa ibu. Dia jahat padamu.'**_

" **Tapi aku takut sendirian. Aku harus bersama dengan siapa jika bukan dengan ibu?"**

 _' **Tanganmu masih sakit, kan? Jika kau bangunkan dia, suatu hari nanti hal yang sama akan terjadi pada kakimu.'**_

 **Aku ketakukan dan hanya bisa menangis. Hingga akhirnya semua menjadi gelap.**

…

" **Anak itu juga terluka. Kurasa sang ibu menyiksanya terlebih dulu sebelum terkena serangan jantung."**

 **Aku mendengar seseorang bicara pelan. Tanganku yang sakit sekarang hanya serasa kaku. Seperti sesuatu yang keras sedang dipasang di tanganku. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada kepalaku. Ada sesuatu yang melilit, namun anehnya aku jadi tidak merasakan perih seperti sebelumnya. Rasanya begitu mengantuk dan haus secara bersamaan. Aku melihat sekeliling dan menemukan dua orang pria sedang bicara serius tak jauh dari tempatku terbaring.**

" **Haus…" Aku mencoba menggerakkan bibirku yang kering. Hanya satu kata itu saja sudah membuat kerongkonganku seperti terbakar.**

 **Salah satu dari mereka yang mengenakan pakaian serba putih melihatku dan kemudian langsung berlari mendekat. "Nak… kau baik-baik saja?" setelah menyinari kedua mataku dengan lampu kecil dan menyentuh pergelangan tangan sambil melihat arlojinya, pria itu memberiku sedikit air yang terasa seperti hal paling menyejukkan yang pernah kurasakan selama hidup. Kemudian ia kembali menempelkan sebuah benda dingin di bagian dada dan perutku. Seperti itulah saat-saat aku tahu bagaimana seorang dokter memeriksa tubuh pasiennya.**

 **Namun dari semua itu, hal yang paling membuatku penasaran adalah seseorang lagi di sana. Sepanjang pemeriksaan, orang itu hanya melihatku dan tidak berbicara apapun. Tatapannya begitu intens. Tapi anehnya sama sekali tidak membuatku takut.**

 **Dia adalah seseorang yang kemudian kusadari tidak pernah melepaskan tanganku saat semua orang datang dan memberikan penghormatan terakhir di depan foto ibuku.**

oOo

"Aku mulai terganggu dengan kenyataan bahwa kau selalu ada di antara kami berdua. Jadi bisa jelaskan kenapa Nathan ada di sini dan ada kantung darah serta infus yang terhubung di tubuhnya?" Kyuhyun seperti kesetanan ketika sampai di rumah kediaman orang yang paling ingin ia penjarakan sejak pertama kali bertugas di ibukota.

"Dia tidak akan memanggilmu kemari jika aku bisa menjelaskannya sendiri. Aku benar-benar sangat iri dengan hubungan kalian. Tahu apa yang dia katakan padaku? Kau satu-satunya yang dia percaya saat ini lebih dari keluarganya. Menggelikan."

Kyuhyun tidak mengerti kenapa justru Jungsoo yang lebih terlihat kesal dibandingkan dirinya. Orang yang saat ini harus diredam emosinya adalah dia sendiri. "Kau sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk berkata seperti itu. Nathan kekasihku!"

"Oh begitu? Bagaimana jika kukatakan bahwa mulai hari ini aku juga akan memanggilnya dengan nama 'Ryeowook'?"

"Sudah gila rupanya. Apa sekarang kau benar-benar mengakui bahwa kau juga tertarik dengan Ryeowook?"

"Kau sangat cepat dalam mengambil kesimpulan, Kyuhyun."

"Jadi kau sudah merubah orientasi seksualmu?"

"Tidak."

"Jangan main-main denganku."

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakan padamu ada satu hal yang tidak akan pernah kuanggap main-main?"

"Soal apa?"

"Adikku."

Kyuhyun tidak mau mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri. Ia yakin belum ada yang salah dengan telinganya. Namun sepertinya Kyuhyun berharap kali ini ia salah dan Jungsoo tidak mengatakan hal yang baru saja ia dengar.

Ryeowook membuka pintu kamar setelah mendengar dua pria yang ia kenal itu saling berteriak. Rumah itu terlalu besar hingga hampir tidak mungkin jika seseorang yang hanya bicara dengan intonasi normal bisa terdengar dari dalam kamar. Obat tidur yang dicampur di dalam infusan mulai membuatnya muak. Jika dokter yang merawatnya adalah Walker, dia tidak akan membiarkan cairan seperti itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Obat-obatan yang hanya akan membuatnya lemah dan kembali berhalusinasi.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sambil tertatih. Tangannya terbalut perban yang ia pasang sendiri karena sudah mencabut selang infus dengan paksa. Energinya serasa terkuras habis ketika ingatannya dengan sang ibu kembali. Berbagai perasaan bercampur menjadi satu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya mulai saat ini ketika mengetahui bahwa bahkan sejak lahir, satu-satunya orang yang seharusnya menyayangi dan memberikan seluruh perhatian pada Ryeowook justru membencinya seperti seseorang yang merasa jijik pada seekor tikus kotor.

Casey pernah mengatakan padanya bahwa seseorang yang tidak bisa menangis adalah orang yang paling lemah. Ibunya tidak pernah menangis di hadapannya, wanita itu justru menangis di hadapan orang lain. Apakah itu artinya bahwa anak sendiri sudah membuat seseorang terlalu lemah hingga tidak bisa menangis?

Dan hal itu mungkin terjadi padanya selama ini…

Ryeowook ingat, bahwa untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia baru menitikkan air mata di hadapan satu orang…

Cho Kyuhyun…

"Kau tahu aku menyerahkan seluruh hidupku untuk mencarinya."

"Hentikan-"

"Setelah akhirnya bertemu, aku tidak akan melepaskannya."

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!"

Kyuhyun menarik kerah Jungsoo dan mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak memukul pria itu. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini, namun semua itu tidak ia pedulian kecuali satu orang. Ryeowook tidak bisa akan bisa menahan semua ini jika Jungsoo mengatakan bahwa dia adalah adiknya yang selama ini hilang.

Tidak untuk saat ini…

Jungsoo juga berada dalam kondisi yang sama. Giginya begemelutuk menahan ledakkan amarah. Ia tidak terima Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Terlebih ketika akhirnya semua sudah sangat jelas dan meyakinkan. "Aku sudah memperingatkanmu sebelumnya. Instingku tidak pernah meleset, dan kau mengatakan tidak keberatan jika memang hal itu terbukti."

"Kau tidak boleh mengatakannya!"

"Kenapa tidak boleh?! Aku kakaknya! Ryeowook adalah adikku!"

Ryeowook baru saja melangkah untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan ketika ia mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Jungsoo teriakkan. Seolah bumi ini kembali berputar. Seluruh dunianya seperti dibalikkan dengan tiba-tiba. Hari ini, seperti kenyataan bahwa ia mengingat bagaimana kehidupannya dengan ibu kandungnya bukanlah yang terburuk.

Sekarang apa lagi? Kenapa Jungsoo mengatakan bahwa Ryeowook adalah adiknya? Dan kenapa pula Kyuhyun terlihat begitu marah pada pria itu?

"Hyung… Aku… adikmu?"

oOo

Tidak ada hal yang terjadi secara kebetulan. Saat Ryeowook merasa begitu mengenal tempat itu, ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu. Pintu rahasia yang pernah ia rusak untuk kabur dan ingatannya tentang ruang gelap yang dingin. Kemudian suara-suara yang memanggilnya dari luar dan mencoba membuka pintu, atau bahkan hanya untuk mengatainya sebagai pembunuh. Sekarang semua itu membuatnya takut. Entah 'ibu' yang mana yang benar-benar telah ia bunuh.

Park Jungsoo adalah wajah yang ia ingat pernah sangat menyayanginya sebagai sahabat di dalam rumah besar tersebut. Ketika semua orang menolak untuk bicara banyak padanya, Jungsoo adalah satu-satunya yang tidak pernah bosan mengajaknya bermain walaupun saat itu wajahnya terlihat lelah akibat sekolah dan berbagai les tambahan. Karena tidak seperti dirinya yang hanya mendapat pelajaran dari seorang guru panggilan, Jungsoo melakukan kegiatannya secara normal di luar.

Alasannya hanya satu…

Karena dirinya harus tetap menjadi seorang anak yang dirahasiakan…

Semua kenangan baik dan buruk terus merayap ke dalam kepalanya. Seperti sesuatu yang sudah lama kosong dan tiba-tiba diisi begitu banyak tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk menempati ruang-ruang secara terpisah. Kepalanya serasa ingin meledak.

Ryeowook membuka mata dan kembali berada terbaring dengan berbagai selang di tubuhnya. Ia ingat bagaimana kenyataan menghantam ingatannya yang tertidur begitu lama dan membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hingga rasanya ingin memuntahkan semua yang ada di dalam perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang saat itu terkejut seperti halnya Jungsoo, langsung meraih tubuhnya yang seolah tidak memiliki tulang. Ryeowook begitu lemah dan sulit untuk bernapas. Kecerdasan, gerakan yang tangkas dan cepat pun seperti menguap dari tubuhnya. Kini Ryeowook hanya merasa bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini.

…

"Reaksi pada tubuhnya hanya sementara. Semua penderita amnesia berat yang mulai mengingat masa lalunya akan mengalami hal ini. Semuanya memang tergantung dari ingatan itu sendiri, dan kurasa Nathan memang memiliki memori-memori yang berat semasa hidupnya. Itukah alasanmu untuk tidak mengizinkanku menggunakan hipnotis total untuk memulihkan ingatannya?"

Casey duduk dengan kedua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Ia merasakan langit seolah runtuh ketika mendengar kabar putranya dari mulut Kyuhyun. Saat itu pula ia memutuskan untuk kembali terbang ke Korea Selatan dan membawa serta dokter yang merawat Ryeowook selama masa terapi.

Kini mereka berempat—bersama Andrew dan Kyuhyun tengah berada di ruangan Direktur rumah sakit Cap Off.

"Albert, jangan menyiksanya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kami hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk Nathan." Andrew menyela. Daripada membela dengan membentak, ia lebih terlihat memohon dan merasa bersalah.

"Sejak awal aku sudah memperingatimu akan hal ini. Membuat anak itu tenggelam dalam kekosongannya sendiri akan mengakibatkan _shock_ berlebihan ketika secara tiba-tiba ingatannya kembali. Dan kau anak muda…" Dokter itu kemudian menunjuk Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. "Jangan pasang wajah seperti itu hanya karena kau gagal memenuhi permintaan dua orang tua yang _over protective_ ini. Jika kau begitu mengkhawatirkannya, tidak ada yang lebih baik selain membuatnya menerima kenyataan yang pernah terjadi di masa lalunya. Cukup bagiku menyembunyikan bagaimana anak itu menderita karena penyakit yang tidak pernah diobati oleh keluarganya. Setidaknya saat ini ia bisa ingat kenapa kami membuatnya begitu kuat seperti sekarang ini."

"Nathan bukan robot untuk membalas dendam!" Casey berseru dengan nada suara tinggi. Terdengar agak parau karena ia terus-terusan menangis.

"Albert, kami sudah mengizinkannya kembali ke Seoul karena kau percaya hal itu bisa mengembalikan ingatannya secara alami." Andrew menyela untuk menghindari Casey yang hampur kalut.

"Ya. ya. Setidaknya kalian memang mendengarkan perkataanku sekali. Tapi kemudian aku menyesal saat mengetahui bahwa keluarganya adalah orang paling berpengaruh di sini. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika mengetahui bahwa anak yang harus disembunyikan tiba-tiba saja muncul."

Saat itulah Kyuhyun terkejut, "Tunggu. Dokter, apa maksudmu dengan anak yang harus disembunyikan? Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa seseorang datang sebagai kakak laki-laki Nathan. Kami bahkan tidak tahu status apa yang disandangnya di keluarga itu."

Albertus mentap Kyuhyun, "Maksudmua jaksa muda itu? Tanpa sepengetahuan kalian, dia datang lebih dulu padaku dan menceritakan semuanya."

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun merasa bahwa dirinya sangat lambat dan hanya membuat Ryeowook berada dalam situasi yang sangat berat. Andai saja saat itu ia menanggapi perkataan Jungsoo dengan serius dan menyelidikinya, ia tak akan tertinggal sangat jauh seperti ini.

"Nathan akan baik-baik saja. Jangan berlebihan." Ujar dokter itu lagi.

"Bagaimana jika ia kembali mengalami episode nya? Kali ini mungkin saja akan ada yang benar-benar terbunuh."

Kyuhyun merasa mual mendengar kekhawatiran Casey barusan. Kemudian ia ingat bahwa Ryeowook mengatakan bahwa dirinya bertemu dengan buronan bernama Him Cheol di suatu tempat dan terjadi perkelahian.

Sekarang hanya ada satu cara untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa tidak ada yang benar-benar terjadi. Kyuhyun harus segera menemukan Him Cheol. Hidup ataupun mati.

oOo

" **Secara mengejutkan, kandidat nomer satu untuk pemilihan presiden tahun ini, Menteri Moon Saeyoung, kemarin malam secara resmi mengundurkan diri dari pencalonan. Belum jelas alasan utama dibalik mundurnya kandidat paling berpengaruh ini dari daftar calon orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan. Rumor mengatakan bahwa dirinya terlibat penggelapan dana besar-besaran ke dalam bisinis rumah sakit kanker terbaik di ibukota yang menyebabkan keluarnya surat penggeledahan dari kejaksaan. Hingga berita ini diturunkan, belum ada penjelasan dari berbagai pihak terkait…"**

Jungsoo membuka pintu ruangan yang selama ini tidak pernah ia jamah sekalipun saat harus pulang ke rumah. Ruang kerja sang ayahnya.

Pria itu sengaja datang lagi untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya. Entah sebagai apa, seorang jaksa, atau bahkan sebagai seorang… anak.

"Rasanya seperti sudah berabad-abad tidak melihatmu, nak."

Suara berat yang sarat dengan keegoisan dan ambisi kini terdengar serak dan lemah dimakan waktu. Jungsoo melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Suasana yang tidak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu, ketika akhirnya untuk pertama kali ia diizinkan masuk dan menggunakan perpustakaan ayahnya.

Ruangan ini sedikit berantakan karena beberapa orang dari kejaksaan kemarin datang dan menyita banyak barang termasuk komputer dan brankas. Kesaksian Elizabeth Corner berujung pada pengeluaran surat perintah pemeriksaan secara menyeluruh pada Moon Saeyoung. Hal yang begitu dinanti oleh orang-orang naif dengan lencana hukum di keningnya. Termasuk ia sendiri dan Kyuhyun.

Pria itu tersenyum dan tidak melewatkan setiap gerakan Jungsoo sampai saat pemuda itu duduk. "Aku selalu berpikir, jika semua ini akan berakhir, kau adalah orang yang menggedor pintu rumah dan memimpin semua orang untuk mengambil semuanya dariku." Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. "Tapi ternyata tidak. Kau tidak ada di sana untuk menunjukkan kepadaku surat perintah dengan stempel kejaksaan yang kuat. Aku sedikit kecewa. Tapi juga berterima kasih padamu."

Jungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya ketika mendengarkan ucapan Moon Saeyoung. Apakah ia harus percaya dengan perkataannya?

"Aku hanya sudah muak bersembunyi. Aku akan segera mengatakan kepada dunia bahwa kau sudah menelantarkan anak kandungmu dan mengirimnya ke negeri orang untuk hidup tanpa orang tua."

Pria tua itu tidak menyangkal sedikitpun. Ia hanya diam.

"Semua orang akan tahu orang tua macam apa kau sebenarnya. Dan satu hal lagi. Aku sudah menemukan anak itu. Ryeowook…"

Seuyoung terlihat memegang erat dadanya. Ia seperti kesulitan bernapas. "Ryeo… wook…"

"Aku sudah pernah dengan jelas mengatakan padamu bahwa suatu hari aku pasti menemukannya. Anak yang mungkin sudah menghancurkan kejayaanmu jika terungkap bertahun-tahun lalu."

Kemudian sesuatu yang tidak pernah terlintas di dalam pikiran Jungsoo selama ini akan terlihat pun terjadi. Air mata… Jungsoo yakin saat ini dirinya tengah melihat air mata seorang Moon Saeyoung.

Pria itu kemudian semakin erat memegang dadanya. Posisi duduknya yang semula bersandar kini mulai menunduk hingga wajah hampir menyentuh kedua pahanya. Keadaan semakin memburuk ketika akhirnya pria itu jatuh sambil berusaha mengatur napasnya yang terasa sangat berat.

Jungsoo yang saat itu tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat langsung tersadar kalau ayahnya berusaha mengambil segelas air dan justru menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Ia segera menghampiri sang ayah dan memeriksa jika ada sesuatu yang salah. Tidak ada kebohongan di sana. Tubuh pria itu sangat dingin dan wajahnya terlihat kepayahan menahan rasa sakit.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia mengeluarkan ponsel untuk memanggil bantuan medis, dan kemudian berteriak lewat pesawat telepon internal untuk memanggil para pegawai di rumah.

Apa yang terjadi?

Apakah nama Ryeowook begitu mempengaruhi hidupnya?

Tapi saat ini Moon Saeyoung bahkan sudah lebih dulu mundur dari ambisinya menjadi orang nomor satu di negeri ini. Jadi apa yang akan terjadi jika Ryeowook bertemu dengan pria ini?

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit, suara sirine mobil ambulan tiba di kediaman mereka. Sebelum tubuh ayahnya dibawa oleh petugas medis yang datang, ia merasakan tangannya digenggam. Saat itulah Jungsoo terkejut saat mendekatkan telinganya pada tubuh sang ayah. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu sebelum orang-orang dengan pakaian serba hijau itu membawanya…

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan anak itu… sebelum semuanya terlambat."

oOo

"Apa kau yakin ingin ikut? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau istirahat di rumah?"

Kyuhyun mendapati Ryeowook yang sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya lebih dulu saat akan berangkat ke markas. Selama pemuda itu dirawat, ada banyak hal yang terjadi di luar. Salah satunya adalah tentang Menteri Moon SaeYoung yang mengundurkan diri dari daftar calon presiden di tahun ini.

Setelah menerima kesaksian dari kepala rumah tangga di kediamannya, Elizabeth Corner, penyuapan dan pembunuhan terus mengarah kepada pria tersebut. Kyuhyun tidak tahu jika Elizabeth Corner akan memegang peranan penting terhadap kasus ini. Wanita itu telah menyandang status tersangka karena terindikasi merupakan kaki tangan Moon Saeyoung.

Dan jika interogasi kali ini kembali menemukan sesuatu, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa dia akan didakwa bersama dengan sang Menteri di pengadilan setelah orang itu keluar dari rumah sakit untuk kasus penggelapan dana pemerintah, penyuapan, dan pembunuhan berencana.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat cemas. Pria itu terlihat begitu lelah karena tidak pernah beranjak dari sisinya sejak ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit. "Aku tidak ingin melewatkan semuanya lagi. Mereka adalah orang-orang yang dekat denganku di masa lalu."

Kyuhyun menghela napas berat, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan Ryeowook nanti. Jika hanya dengan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatnya jatuh pingsan berkali-kali, bagaimana jika dia harus bertemu langsung dengan orang-orang itu?

"Aku tidak bisa menghentikanmu lagi, kan?" ia menyerah untuk berdebat. Kyuhyun cukup megirim pesan kepada para 'orang tua' bahwa dirinya akan membawa Ryeowook ke markas dan menyaksikan proses interogasi Elizabeth Corner. Pengasuhnya terdahulu. Jadi jika terjadi sesuatu pada Ryeowook, ia berharap semuanya akan siap siaga.

Ryewook menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun, kali ini dia lah yang berusaha menenangkan pria itu. "Mengingat semuanya saja tidak cukup bagiku. Karena setelah mendapatkan ingatan itu kembali, ada hal yang benar-benar tidak kuketahui alasannya sampai saat ini.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

"Kenyataan mengapa aku tidak meminta bantuan saat itu."

…

Ryeowook pernah bertemu dengan Elizabeth beberapa kali saat dia dan Jungsoo berada di rumah kediaman Moon Saeyoung. Jadi ia tidak kesulitan untuk mengenali wanita yang duduk di dalam ruangan kecil itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat kepayahan begitu serasi dengan seragam penjara oranye yang terlihat menyedihkan.

Tidak tahu apa yang saat ini ia rasakan, sejak awal bahkan saat dirinya belum mengingat apapun, Ryeowook begitu terganggu dengan kehadiran wanita ini.

Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, dan beberapa anggota kepolisian berada di ruang monitor yang dibatasi oleh cermin tak tembus pandang. Mereka bisa mengawasi keadaan di ruang interogasi, namun sebaliknya orang di dalam ruangan tersebut tidak akan bisa melihat para petugas yang sedang mengawasinya.

 _"Baiklah Elizabeth Corner. Kuharap hari ini kau lebih bisa bekerja sama dan menjawab semua pertanyaan tanpa bertele-tele. Kami muak dengan pernyataanmu yang berubah-ubah sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di sini."_

Ryeowook mulai mendengar suara petugas yang memeriksa tersangka di dalam sana dari sebuah pengeras suara.

 _"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya kemarin. Apa kalian belum puas juga?"_

Tatapan mata seorang Elizabeth sudah tidak fokus. Ia mulai memandang ke segala arah. Tipikal depresi dini yang terjadi pada seseorang yang mengalami trauma pada sebuah proses interogasi yang intens.

 _"Apa kau yakin bahwa semua perintah itu langsung kau terima dari Moon Saeyoung?"_

 _"Ya. dia dalang dari semua ini."_

 _"Lalu kenapa saat pertama kali kau datang justru mengatakan bahwa tidak ada intruksi pembunuhan? Dua buronan sudah memberikan pernyataan bahwa mereka dengan sangat jelas menerima perintah untuk meracuni komisaris Lee dan juga Im Yeosom."_

Elizabeth menyeringai.

 _"Apa artinya semua itu jika kalian justru kehilangan mereka?"_

Semua orang di ruang kontrol terkejut ketika si petugas menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras yang terdengar lebih keras dari sini. Jika saja semua ini tidak terekam, Ryeowook sangat yakin bahwa petugas itu akan menggunakan kekerasan saat ini. Laki-laki atau perempuan dianggap sama di dalam sana.

 _"Jangan main-main dengan kami! Jawab saja kenapa kau berbohong saat itu."_

 _"Semua orang melakukannya, detektif. Itu interogasi pertamaku. Dan aku harus melindungi diri sendiri."_

 _"Lalu sekarang apa ada yang masih kau sembunyikan?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Aku saudah mengatakannya ratusan kali."_

 _"Bahkan untuk identitas aslimu?"_

 _"Jangan mengada-ada. Aku jelas adalah warga negara asing. Kalian akan mendapatkan masalah dengan keduataan jika memperlakukanku seenaknya."_

 _"Lalu kenapa bisa ada fotomu bersama dengan Lee Inyoung?"_

Untuk sejenak ruangan itu sunyi. Tidak ada reaksi dari Elizabeth Corner dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Sementara itu di dalam sini, Ryeowook sangat yakin pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya.

Lee Inyoung…

Petugas itu menunjukkan sebuah foto di atas meja.

 _"Di sini tertulis. 'Lee Inyoung, Lee Inha, forever sibling'_. _Jadi bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini, Lee Inha-ssi?"_

Ryeowook menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun dan berbicara dengan pelan, "Foto itu. Bisa kau tunjukkan padaku?"

"Maksudmu yang mereka sebut Lee Inyoung?"

Ryeowook mengangguk.

…

"Ryeowook-ah, kau terlihat gugup. Kita bisa pulang sekarang. Interogasi masih akan berlangsung sangat lama. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan ini akan berakhir."

Ryeowook menggeleng. "Foto itu Kyuhyun. Aku ingin melihatnya."

"Sangat sulit membawa barang bukti keluar untuk saat ini. Sekarang kasus ini bukan lagi tanggung jawab divisi kami." Kyuhyun menolak dengan halus. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Ryeowook sampai melihat foto itu. Ia sangat yakin bahwa kekasihnya kembali mengingat sesuatu.

Tidak hanya Ryeowook, saat ini Kyuhyun bahkan lebih gugup dengan foto itu.

"Kyuhyun…" Ryeowook kembali meminta. Ia terlihat putus asa ingin melihat foto itu. Dan bagaimana lagi caranya agar Kyuhyun bisa menolak. Kondisi Ryeowook masih sangat rentan saat ini. Kejutan sekecil apapun akan mempengaruhi fisiknya.

"Oke. Aku akan mengusahakannya. Tapi untuk saat ini kumohon dengarkan aku. Kita pulang, dan kau akan beristirahat di rumah."

oOo

"Aroma terapi ini cukup menyenangkan, bukan? Aku berkeliling _Myeongdong_ untuk mendapatkan kualitas yang paling bagus." Kyuhyun duduk di samping _bath-up_ dimana Ryeowook kini bersandar dengan nyaman di dalamnya. Busa-busa dengan aroma menenangkan membuat pemuda itu memejamkan kedua mata, menikmati kemanjaan yang diberikan Kyuhyun sejak mereka sampai di apartemen.

Kyuhyun menatap ukiran Tuhan di hadapannya dengan tatapan penuh kasih. Walaupun ia tahu Ryeowook bukan diciptakan untuknya, ia tetap merasa bahagia bahwa dirinya sudah berhasil mencuri figur ini dari siapapun wanita yang mungkin sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pasangannya.

Semua mungkin akan terasa jauh lebih baik jika Ryeowook tidak mengingat semuanya. Bagi Kyuhyun, hidup pemuda itu dulu tidak lagi penting. Ryeowook hidup dengan baik walau tidak mengingat apapun di masa lalu selama ini. Casey dan Andrew sudah melakukan peran terbaik mereka sebagai orang tua yang hebat. Dan ia berjanji untuk melakukan yang sama—bahkan lebih baik daripada orang tua angkat Ryeowook. Untuk itulah ia memutuskan untuk berhenti mencari tahu tentang masa lalu Ryeowook dan mulai menjaganya seperti insan normal lain yang saling memiliki.

Kehadiran orang seperti Ryeowook mungkin bukan yang pertama, namun Kyuhyun bisa pastikan bahwa pemuda itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Ambisinya tidak lagi menguasai, walaupun pada akhirnya memang obesesi terhadap Moon Saeyoung akhirnya berujung pada sebuah pembalasan yang setimpal. Setidaknya tugas Kyuhyun berakhir sampai pada tahap bahwa masyarakat di negeri ini tidak harus khawatir akan memiliki pemimpin yang buruk.

Dapatkah ia dan Ryeowook bahagia?

"Ryeowook… haruskan aku ikut bergabung denganmu di dalam sana?

…

Tubuh mereka basah dan tanpa busana. Menyatu dengan indah dan bergerak seiring dengan irama di dalam kepala keduanya. Kolam mandi ini memang terlalu besar untuk dinikmati seorang diri. Ryeowook tidak akan pernah menolak tubuh Kyuhyun yang memeluknya dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Diperlakukan seperti sebuah benda berharga adalah candu tersendiri baginya.

Dan Kyuhyun tahu itu. Dengan jemarinya yang basah, ia mulai menyentuh bagian-bagian sensitif dan membangkitkan birahi. Di tempat ini ia harus lebih berhati-hati dan cekatan. Air sabun yang licin membuat sentuhan-sentuhan itu terasa menggila di tubuh Ryeowook. Pemuda itu hampir tidak bisa menahan gemuruh di perutnya yang memaksa keluar lebih cepat.

Namun tidak bisa dipungkiri jika Kyuhyun mengetahui hal itu dan mencoba agar permainan mereka tidak cepat berakhir. Ia menutup mulut Ryeowook dengan bibirnya untuk mengurangi lenguhan-lenguhan panjang demi menjaga reaksi pada tubuhnya sendiri. Bahkan hanya dengan erangan dari pemuda itu bisa membuat Kyuhyun hilang kendali.

"Air ini seharusnya menjadi lebih dingin, tapi kenapa rasanya tubuhku begitu panas?" Ryeowook mengoceh ketika Kyuhyun memindahkan lidahnya untuk menikmati sedikit benda kecil yang mengeras di dada Ryeowook. Ia bisa merasakan rambutnya diremas seiring dengan tubuh kekasihnya yang menegang.

Sesuatu mengeras di tangannya. Namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa menikmati benda itu di dalam mulutnya karena posisinya yang terendam air. Dengan begitu, ia melampiaskan ketidakberdayaan hasratnya dengan menjilati tubuh Ryeowook.

Frustasi bukan hanya milik Kyuhyun. Ryeowook yang sedari tadi hanya menerima perlakuan kekasihnya kini mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam air. Tangannya kemudian menemukan benda kenyal dan mulai memainkannya di dalam sana. Ryeowook bisa merasakan panas tubuh Kyuhyun meningkat saat permaianan tangannya menghasilkan sesuatu yang sama keras dengan miliknya.

"Berbalik, Ryeowook!" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba memerintah dengan berbisik.

Ryeowook menuruti perintah tersebut. Tubuhnya kini membelakangi Kyuhyun dan dengan cepat meraih pinggir _bath-up_ hingga seluruh punggungnya terekspos. Begitu putih dan halus. Seakan lampu di kamar mandi tersebut juga menambah keindahan pantulannya di kulit tubuh Ryeowook yang basah.

Setelah satu, dua, bahkan tiga jari Kyuhyun berhasil membuka jalan masuk kenikmatan puncak mereka, ia menggantinya dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar. Hal itu membuat Ryeowook berteriak.

"Kyuhyun…"

Hanya nama itu yang keluar dari mulut Ryeowook. Tubuhnya bergetar ketika Kyuhyun mendorong lebih jauh dan dalam. Kepalanya terangkat dengan semua kenikmatan yang iya dapat dari kedua sisi. Saat dari belakang begitu intens, di depan, tangan Kyuhyun bahkan membuatnya menggeliat lebih gila lagi.

"Fast…er…"

Ia bahkan tak percaya sudah memohon seperti itu. Dan ketika sesuatu meledak dari tubuh mereka, saat itulah keduanya percaya sudah menjadi satu.

…

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku untuk beristirahat?"

Ryeowook bertanya dengan napasnya yang tidak teratur. Dirinya tak percaya bahwa setelah mereka melakukannya kembali di atas ranjang, Ryeowook tetap menginginkan Kyuhyun berada di tubuhnya saat kedua orang itu menikmati segelas _wine_ di balkon apartemen.

"Lalu kenapa kau bereaksi berlebihan seperti ini? Tadinya aku hanya ingin memelukmu dari belakang." Kyuhyun berbisik. Satu tangannya masih memegang gelas anggur saat tangan yang lain mulai mengangkat kimono yang dikenakan Ryeowook. Setelah semua yang terjadi di dalam kamar mandi dan di atas ranjang, pemuda itu sudah tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya untuk memakai pakaian lengkap. _Toh_ ia tidak akan tahu kapan Kyuhyun akan menyerangnya kembali.

"Seseorang akan melihat kita, Kyuhyun." Ryeowook terus melancarkan protes walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lagi menolak.

"Saat ini sudah pukul dua pagi, hanya pemabuk yang masih berkeliaran di bawah sana. Lagi pula ini lantai delapan belas. Orang akan mengalami sakit leher jika menengadah ke tempat ini."

"Bagaimana jika ada melihat dari balkon lain?"

"Mereka hanya sedang tidak beruntung."

"Kau memang gila."

"Kau yang membuatku gila."

oOo

"Bagaimana rasanya saat sudah mengingat banyak hal?" Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook menikmati matahari pagi di atas selimut tebal mereka dari balik jendela kamar. Rasanya seperti mereka hanya ingin posisi ini selama mungkin.

Ryeowook menyesap coklat panasnya dan terdiam sesaat. "Entahlah. Aku seperti tidak lagi merasa kosong. Aku tahu mengapa aku dilahirkan ke dunia ini."

"Tiba-tiba memiliki seorang ayah dan kakak dengan kehidupan yang kompleks. Aku sangat ingin tahu bagaimana kau menahannya hingga detik ini." Kyuhyun menatap langit yang cerah, tidak terganggu sedikitpun dengan sengatan kecil di kulit wajahnya. "Sejak Moon Saeyoung dikabarkan masuk rumah sakit karena serangan jantung, tidak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya. Jungsoo mungkin memblokir semua jalan media. Ck… orang itu. Pada akhirnya tidak berdaya saat ayahnya berada pada kondisi paling menyedihkan."

"Kyuhyun… dia juga ayahku jika kau ingin tahu."

Perkataan itu membuat Kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap Ryeowook. Jelas sekali ia sama sekali lupa dengan kenyataan tersebut, atau mungkin hanya karena pengetahuan itu tidak datang dari mulut Ryeowook sendiri.

"Aku masih berharap itu tidak benar."

"Kau pasti sudah melihat hasil test DNA ku dengan Jungsoo hyung. Kami memang bersaudara. Walau hanya dari satu ayah."

Kyuhyun akhirnya menyerah. Ia menghela napas untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa ketidakpuasannya terhadap kenyataan. "Apa dia memperlakukanmu dengan baik saat itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Tidak tahu apakah tepat untuk diungkapkan saat ini.

"Bahkan sangat baik." Ryeowook menjawab pelan. "Aku mungkin tidak akan meminta apa-apa lagi jika kami bisa hidup normal seperti anak-anak lainnya. Aku sudah sangat aneh sejak dulu, dan hanya dia yang bertahan dengan itu semua. Jungsoo hyung bahkan ikut ambil bagian dari kegilaan masa-masa kecilku."

"Aneh sekali. Untuk sesaat aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya."

Ryeowook tersenyum. Ia tahu Kyuhyun menggunakan istilah 'penderitaan' bukan tanpa alasan. Pertemuan mereka memang selalu menjadi hal yang rumit. Namun pria ini bertahan, bahkan ketika hal terburuk terjadi."

"Aku hanya ingin mengetahui beberapa hal dari orang itu. Jadi kuharap sakitnya tidak terlalu parah agar aku bisa segera bertemu dengannya."

"Dia juga masih harus mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatannya."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Sibuk dengan apapun yang ada didalam pikiran masing-masih. Jika pada akhirnya semua orang akan mendapatkan balasan dari setiap perbuatan, bukankah Kyuhyun masih memiliki satu pekerjaan rumah yang harus segera diselesaikan?

"Kyuhyun-ah… saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku dan Jungsoo hyung sangat kompak, sebenarnya ada satu hal yang selama ini membuatku bingung."

"Apa itu?"

"Kenapa dia sangat membenci ayahnya."

Kyuhyun mengerutkan kening karena tidak mengerti. Bukankah semua orang memang membenci lelaki tua itu? "Alasannya mungkin sama denganku." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Namun Ryeowook menggeleng. "Jauh sebelum itu. Saat kami masih kecil."

"Memangnya kau tidak membencinya?"

"Selama pemakaman ibuku… dia tidak berhenti menggenggam tangan ini. Saat semua orang berbohong dan berpura-pura sedih serta mengatakan bahwa ibuku adalah orang baik. Orang itu justru mengatakan sesuatu padaku…"

" **Ryeowook-ah… terima kasih karena memberikan kesempatan padaku untuk membesarkanmu."**

oOo

"Aku tidak melihat apa-apa tadi. Tapi kau benar-benar… waah… Dokter Jung, sekarang aku benar-benar mengagumi kemampuanmu. Pasangan O'Connell tidak main-main dalam mencari orang untuk posisi ini di rumah sakit."

Yunho hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian yang tidak henti-hentinya dilontarkan oleh rekan kerjanya di bagian bedah saraf. Hari itu ia berhasil mengoperasi seorang anak kecil yang menderita _Bell's Palsy_ (Penyakit saraf yang mempengaruhi otot wajah seseorang). Operasi yang beresiko karena kerusakan saraf terletak pada bagian yang krusial. Ketika semua dokter angkat tangan dan menolak untuk mengoperasi anak tersebut karena dinilai akan sia-sia, Yunho justru mematahkan semua teori tersebut.

Kini hanya perlu menunggu perkembangan efek anestesi yang diberikan kepada pasien. Jika anak itu sadar, maka semuanya akan sempurna.

"Oh? Kau mau kemana?"

Yunho menoleh dan baru menyadari bahwa dirinya mengambil jalan yang berbeda dari rekannya tersebut. "A-ah… itu… aku akan melihat keadaan dokter Lee sebentar." Karena sudah kepalang tanggung, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk jujur.

"Yaaah~ kalian sangat dekat ternyata. Aku saja tidak pernah melihat keluarganya datang menjenguk. Tapi kau justru melakukannya setiap hari."

Dokter itu tersenyum getir. Ia mengakui bahwa untuk kali ini dirinya tidak bisa pura-pura tidak peduli terhadap Sungmin. Masih ada sedikit rasa bersalah yang Yunho rasakan mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa pemuda itu. Jika saja… jika saja saat itu ia bereaksi lebih cepat dengan orang yang melukai Sungmin, mungkin semuanya tidak akan terjadi.

"Kalian duluan saja. Nanti aku menyusul."

…

Yunho berjalan menyusuri lorong ruang perawatan kelas utama. Tidak banyak yang lalu lalang saat itu karena memang sudah terlalu malam untuk jam besuk. Ia hanya berpapasan dengan seorang perawat di sana dan selebihnya sepi.

Ruangan Sungmin dirawat terletak paling ujung lorong. Dokter muda itu sudah dipindahkan setelah para ahli yang bertanggung jawab menyatakan bahwa dirinya sudah melewati masa kritis dan tidak perlu lagi terbaring di ICU. Walaupun belum ada tanda-tanda kesadaran, namun semua orang terlihat sudah bisa sedikit bernapas lega. Jika Sungmin sadar, maka dia tidak lagi bergantung dengn alat-alat yang saat ini menempel di tubuhnya.

 _Botulinum_ memang bukan racun yang mengancam jika mendapat pertolongan yang cepat. Korban yang meninggal karena zat kimia ini biasanya memang tidak mendapat pertolongan pertama yang sepatutnya.

Ketika sampai di depan pintu, Yunho heran karena pintu tidak tertutup sempurna. Karena tidak ada orang yang akan menjenguk di jam seperti ini, ia berpikir betapa cerobohnya perawat yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan ini.

Namun saat ia hendak menggesernya untuk memberikan ruang agar bisa masuk, Yunho mendengar seseorang berbicara pelan.

"Untuk apa kau pergi jika pada akhirnya harus tebaring seperti ini?"

Suara seorang wanita. Tapi siapa?

"Kau tahu? Kini hidupku sudah hancur. Tidak ada lagi yang percaya pada keluarga kami. Semua orang menjauh seperti aku dan keluargaku adalah sekumpulan manusia dengan penyakit menular."

Yunho bisa merasakan bahwa wanita itu bicara sambil terisak. Suaranya gemetar seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Mereka bilang… saat ini kau sangat bergantung kepada selang-selang ini." Wanita itu terlihat mengusap selang oksigen yang tergantung di samping tempat tidur Sungmin. "Apa kau akan mati jika aku merusak ini?"

Dan untuk sesaat Yunho seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Wanita itu kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk dirinya bisa menyadari bahwa benda itu adalah sebuah suntikan. Wanita itu menyuntikan sesuatu di selang infus Sungmin.

Dengan begitu Yunho langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan dan meraih lengan si wanita hingga pemiliknya tersentak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Wanita itu sangat tidak menyangka bahwa akan ada yang memergokinya. Kedua mata melotot seperti hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya. Ia menatap Yunho ketakutan.

"Kubilang apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Bentakannya mungkin sanggup membangunkan seisi rumah sakit jika saja tidak ada teknologi yang bernama dinding peredam suara.

"L-lepaskan aku…. Dia… pantas masti…"

Mendengar jawaban yang begitu putus asa membuat Yunho terkejut dan semakin erat menggenggam pergelangan tangan wanita itu. Ia bisa merasakan kedutan hebat di area tersebut. Jelas sekali bahwa wanita itu ketakutan setengah mati. Yunho hanya bisa menatap kejam sampai akhirnya alat di sebelah mereka berbunyi, yang menandakan bahwa memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Sungmin.

Yunho baru sadar bahwa untuk sekali lagi ia terlambat. Wanita itu sudah menyuntikkan apapun itu ke selang infus Sungmin.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mendatangi para perawat beserta dokter jaga ke ruangan Sungmin dirawat. Kini semua orang sudah berkeliling dan memberikan pertolongan darurat kepada pasien. Tubuh Sungmin mengalami kejang setelah sesuatu dimasukkan ke dalam selang infusannya. Defibrillator untuk saat ini terlalu berbahaya karena kemungkinan besar Sungmin justru tidak akan bisa bangun lagi. Karena itu Yunho sekarang terlihat sedang memberikan pompa jantung dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"Satu… dua… tiga… empat… lima… enam… ayolah Sungmin… bertahanlah… sebelas… dua belas…"

"Dokter, ini tidak akan berhasil"

Seorang perawat berseru mengingatkan.

"Apa kau mau mengatakan kalau aku harus menggunakan alat kejut itu?!" Yunho berseru kesal, masih sambil menekan-nekan dada pasien.

"Detak jantungnya semakin melemah! Pasien kehilangan kemampuan untuk bernapas!"

"Issh!" Kemudian Yunho melepas selang oksigen di wajah Sungmin dan menggantinya dengan CPR manual…

Yunho terus berkonsentrasi memberikan napas buatan untuk Sungmin. Sekali… dua kali… mereka belum juga bisa membuat Sungmin kembali.

"Sungmin kumohon…"

Sekali lagi… Yunho menempelkan bibirnya pada mulut Sungmin dan menghembuskan napas panjang.

 _Bip… bip… bip… bip…_

Lalu sebuah suara 'kehidupan' kembali mengudara. Dan semua wajah panik di sana akhirnya bisa berubah lega.

Sungmin lagi-lagi selamat…

oOo

"Kau ini sebenarnya siapa sih? Kenapa banyak orang yang ingin membunuhmu?"

Setelah kejadian yang menimpa Sungmin beberapa hari lalu, akhirnya dokter muda itu berhasil membuka mata dan dinyatakan sadar sepenuhnya. Atas persetujuan direktur rumah sakit, Sungmin dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan VIP untuk memperoleh keamanan khusus selama pemulihan.

Yunho kini lebih sering berada di ruangan dimana Sungmin dirawat. Setelah kejadian malam itu, ia begitu tidak tenang jika tidak melihat sendiri keadaan Sungmin. Sedikitnya Yunho akan mengunjungi Sungmin lima sampai enam kali dalam sehari. Dan jika saja tidak ada jadwal operasi pada hari itu, ia akan berada di ruangan Sungmin lebih lama.

Sungmin mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba. Pria itu sedang mengganti kantung infusnya dengan yang baru.

"Aku tidak berani membayangkan jika akan ada yang ketiga kalinya nanti. Hidupmu benar-benar bisa membuat orang jantungan. Pengalamanku saat menjadi relawan di jalur Gaza saja tidak sampai seperti ini. Kau tahu? Di sana banyak sekali orang mati, tapi aku hampir tidak pernah menemukan yang sekarat sepertimu."

Dokter muda itu masih diam dan mendengarkan Yunho bicara. Sesungguhnya ada hal yang membuatnya terkejut dibandingkan lega ketika akhirnya bisa membuka mata. Saat itu wajah seseoranglah yang tertangkap sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Sebuah ekspresi cemas dan kacau ketika hampir kehilangan seseorang dengan sangat jelas terpampang di wajah tersebu. Dan rasanya aneh saat mengetahui bahwa ekspresi itu muncul karena dirinya.

Untuk dirinya…

"Hampir saja aku mengajukan untuk memasang kamera pengawas di dalam kamar ini. Karena ada satu pelakunya yang belum tertangkap, jadi kurasa mereka belum menyerah. Aku takut mereka kembali lagi dan mencelakaimu."

"Kenapa…" akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak ia bangun, Sungmin berhasil bersuara.

"Huh? Kenapa apanya?" Yunho menatap Sungmin dengan bingung.

Namun Sungmin tidak meneruskan kalimatnya. Saat itu ia hanya menatap wajah Yunho yang sepertinya memiliki penampilan berbeda dari biasanya. Pria itu sudah memotong rambut dan membiarkan sebagian helai warna hitam alaminya menutup kening. Lebih terlihat segar dengan gaya modern penduduk metropolitan. Dokter itu juga bercukur. Wajahnya terlihat bersih walaupun bekas luka di bawah mata kanannya masih terlihat samar. Luka yang ia dapatkan ketika menjadi relawan di negara konflik.

Tapi secara keseluruh, Yunho terlihat begitu 'Seoul' di mata Sungmin saat ini.

Kemudian Sungmin menggeleng dan menelan kembali kata-katanya. Saat itu ia kemudian tersenyum dan mengucapkan "Terima kasih."

oOo

Walaupun tidak ada tuntutan apapun yang dilontarkan Sungmin, atas perintah Ryeowook, rumah sakit akhirnya menindaklanjuti percobaan pembunuhan yang ternyata dilakukan oleh mantan istri Lee Sungmin itu ke jalur hukum.

Wanita itu kini mendekam di penjara untuk melakukan beberapa pemeriksaan terkait penyerangan yang dilakukan di rumah sakitnya. Ayah dan anak menjadi narapidana. Semua orang pasti bisa membayangkan bagaimana hancurnya keluarga itu. Namun tindakan kriminal apapun tidak akan pernah ia biarkan lolos jika terjadi di sekitar rumah sakitnya. Cap Off adalah tempat yang ia dan orang tuanya bangun dengan susah payah. Mereka tidak akan membiarkan satu… tidak… dua kejadian buruk mempengaruhi citra rumah sakit. Bahkan secara tegas ia meminta Kyuhyun untuk tidak dengan mudah melepaskan wanita itu.

Lalu sebuah ketukan menginterupsi lamunannya pagi ini. Ryeowook menoleh dan mendapati Jungsoo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu.

Pria itu tersenyum saat memasuki ruangan. Ia menguatkan diri ketika tidak mendapat balasan apapun dari Ryeowook dengan senyumannya tersebut. Tahu bahwa semua ini begitu tiba-tiba untuk pemuda di hadapannya ini, Jungsoo memutuskan untuk mundur perlahan dan tidak mengungkit apapun, kecuali jika Ryeowook yang memulainya.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik. Bagaimana dengan lukamu?" Jungsoo tidak menunggu dipersilahkan untuk bisa duduk di sofa tamu ruangan tersebut. Ia hanya berusaha bersikap sealami mungkin. Untuk sekarang bukan sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki, tapi hanya sebagai seorang teman.

"Aku tidak tahu darimana kau bisa mengatakan bahwa aku terlihat lebih baik. Sekarang ini aku merasa tidak baik-baik saja. Dan itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan luka sayatan di tubuhku."

Jungsoo mencoba memahami perkataan Ryeowook yang terdengar sangat dingin di telinganya. Namun ia tahu, Ryeowook bukanlah orang yang akan menghindar. Untuk itulah dirinya memberanikan diri datang bertemu langsung.

"Aku tidak akan berpura-pura tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang ini. Tapi semuanya adalah kenyataan yang baik aku ataupun kau bisa abaikan. Aku hidup sampai hari ini karena masa lalu. Dan kurasa kau juga begitu."

Ryeowook tidak menyangkalnya. Cepat atau lambat ia memang harus berhadapan dengan kenyataan. Masa lalu adalah hal utama yang menjadi tujuannya kembali ke Seoul. Jadi akan sangat aneh jika dirinya tidak bisa menerima saat semua itu akhirnya terpampang jelas.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bisa yakin bahwa aku adalah Ryeowook? Adikmu." Pada akhirnya daripada berspekulasi, Ryeowook memutuskan untuk bertanya saja.

"Kau ingat hari dimana aku menusuk jarimu karena masalah pencernaan?"

"Oh, jadi kau menggunakan DNA."

"Aku tidak bisa yakin jika hanya membandingkannya dengan DNA-ku. Karena kita tidak se-ibu. Jadi saat itu kuputuskan untuk memakai DNA ayah. Walaupun sebenarnya data itu hanya pendukung."

"Pendukung? Apa maksudmu?"

Jungsoo tersenyum. Ia memikirkan hal paling penting itu di kepalanya. "Saat pertama kali kau datang ke rumah, aku tidak bisa melupakan sorot mata itu. Jika sebagian besar kenangan bersamamu hilang seiring berjalannya waktu, aku memiliki kepercayaan diri untuk satu ingatan itu. Kau… memiliki mata paling indah saat itu. Hingga aku sangat yakin bisa mengingatnya seumur hidup."

Ryeowook bisa merasakan jantungnya berdenyut. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang? Memeluknya? Atau justru menghajarnya?

Sang jaksa menatap Ryeowook lekat-lekat. Ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu menunjukkan sorot mata seperti itu padanya. Sejauh ini mereka mungkin baik-baik saja sebagai seorang kenalan. Namun sekarang ketika status itu berubah menjadi lebih dekat, rasanya memang akan ada yang aneh.

Jungsoo sebenarnya membayangkan reaksi yang sedikit dramatis saat ia akhirnya bisa mengatakan semua kenyataan yang berhasil dikumpulkan. Menyampaikan kepada orang yang sebelumnnya asing tentang fakta bahwa mereka bersaudara adalah hal yang tidak akan mudah dipercaya. Tapi ia sudah memikirkan banyak cara untuk meyakinkan sedikit demi sedikit. Semuanya terasa sangat sempurna sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun menjadi satu-satunya yang masuk ke dalam cerita mereka dan merubah isi dari cerita yang ia susun selama ini.

Jika saja Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapa baik Ryeowook maupun dirinya, Jungsoo mungkin tidak akan terlalu pusing memikirkannya.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau aku tidak akan mudah mempercayai sesuatu?" Ryeowook kini sudah duduk berhadapan dengan tamunya di sofa ruangan. Duduk di tempat itu sedikit banyak membuat lukanya sedikit terasa sakit.

"Aku justru membayangkan reaksi 'ketidakpercayaan' yang cukup epik yang mungkin akan terjadi. Saat ini aku merasa yang paling terkejut karena kau begitu tenang saat mengetahui semuanya. Yah, mengingat bahwa kau sempat tidak sadarkan diri, aku masih berterima kasih karena tidak ditendang keluar sekarang." Jungsoo mengatakan itu sambil sedikit bercanda, berharap bahwa atmosfer mereka bisa sedikit mencair.

Tapi sepertinya memang belum bisa. Karena Ryeowook masih memasang ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak sekarang. "Tidak semuanya kalau kau ingin tahu."

"Lalu apa masih ada yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir. Maksud hatinya begitu rumit hingga agak kesulitan untuk merangkainya menjadi kalimat-kalimat tepat sasaran.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Ryeowook menghela napas dan tersenyum menatap Jungsoo. "Ayo temui ayah."

oOo

Kyuhyun dan satuan kepolisian pusat akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengerahkan tim pencari setelah sebuah kabar tentang keberadaan Him Cheol yang lari ke pinggiran kota. Seseorang telah mengaku melihat sosok buronan tersebut pada malam penyerangan terhadap Sungmin. Namun langsung menghilang ketika sampai di bukit taman kota yang dikelilingi oleh hutan-hutan.

Walaupun tempat yang ramai dikunjungi oleh orang-orang, pada malam hari tempat itu tetap saja terlihat menyeramkan.

Dalam perjalanan beberapa petugas tidak menemukan jejak fisik bahwa seseorang pernah melarikan diri ke tempat ini. Namun sebuah kaleng cat tanpa label ditemukan sekitar lima puluh meter dari kaki bukit. Tidak ada sidik jari yang menempel karena sepertinya sudah terhapus oleh hujan yang akhir-akhir ini turun dan menandakan musim dingin akan segera berakhir.

Namun dengan pemeriksaan langsung oleh tim laboratorium yang juga ikut turun dalam pencarian, semua bisa tahu bahwa botol itu adalah alat yang digunakan untuk menyerang Sungmin. Sisa racun Botulinum masih ada di dalam botol tersebut.

"Dia benar-benar melarikan diri ke tempat ini." Minho berkata setelah semua kebisuan dalam pencarian. "Tapi tidak mungkin orang itu bisa bertahan di tempat ini berhari-hari. Jika masih hidup, Him Cheol mungkin sudah pergi ke tempat lain yang lebih hangat."

Kyuhyun diam saja. 'Jika masih hidup' adalah kalimat yang saat ini menjadi doa di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa malam itu tidak ada hal berbahaya yang terjadi antara buronan tersebut dengan Ryeowook. Membayangkan bagaimana pria itu melukai seorang Nathan Kim membuat jantungnya tidak berhenti berdetak tak karuan. Ryeowook dan psikologisnya yang labil membuat dirinya mungkin saja bisa melakukan hal paling buruk kepada Him Cheol malam itu.

Kemana sebenarnya orang itu?

oOo

Jungsoo tidak bicara selama perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Pria itu sama sekali tidak habis pikir kenapa Ryeowook tiba-tiba saja ingin menemui Moon Saeyoung. Namun walaupun begitu, ia telah berjanji akan membantu Ryeowook untuk mengingat detil apapun yang menjadi masa lalunya.

Ryeowook tahu bahwa baik orang tua O'Connell-nya maupun Kyuhyun tidak akan mengizinkan ini semua. Semua orang begitu terfokus kepada kondisi kesehatan mentalnya saat ini. Tapi seolah mereka semua seperti dikejar oleh waktu yang tak kasat mata, hingga sebelum semuanya menghilang, setiap individu akan berusaha menuntaskan keingintahuan masing-masing.

Moon Saeyoung tengah duduk di ranjang rumah sakit setelah beberapa dokter melakukan kunjungan harian terhadap pasien mereka. Ryeowook terlihat duduk di kursi pengunjung dan menatap pria tua yang kini semakin terlihat tak berdaya itu.

"Ini kunjungan yang cukup mengejutkan. Aku bahkan tidak pernah berani untuk memikirkannya sekalipun. Terlalu takut." Suara itu terdengar lelah. Seperti seseorang yang sudah begitu jauh berjalan dalam hidupnya.

"Takut? Aku tidak pernah mengingat bahwa kau bisa merasa takut." Ryeowook menjawab dengan dingin.

"Entahlah. Mungkin karena itu adalah menyangkut tentangmu."

Ryeowook diam lagi. Perkataan Moon Saeyoung jelas sudah mulai mengacaukan isi kepala dan hatinya.

"Kau selalu menjadi sumber ketakutanku yang paling besar."

Ia merasakan jemarinya yang mulai kebas karena terkepal, menjadi sedikit melemah. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa kalimat tadi justru membuat es besar di dalam hatinya sedikit mencair. "Kau sudah mengenaliku sejak awal, bukan?" tanyanya pelan. Hampir seperti sedang berbisik.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya tatapan mereka bertemu.

Untuk sekali lagi, Ryeowook merasakan dunianya berputar dan berganti latar menjadi suasana yang asing. Ia ingat dengan sorot mata itu. Marah, sedih, dan putus asa. Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga adalah hukuman mati bagi sebagian manusia di muka bumi. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan memilih ketiadaan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya. Beberapa memilih melupakan diri sendiri dan hidup terjebak di antara fantasi yang acak, dan hanya sebagian kecil yang mungkin akan memilih menjalankan kehidupannya secara normal kembali.

Tapi pria tua di hadapannya itu memilih ketiganya. Hidup untuk menjalani ketiadaannya, hidup sebagai orang lain yang berbeda dan melupakan diri sendiri seolah sosoknya yang lama sudah mati. Kemudian melanjutkan hidup normal seperti manusia kebanyakan sampai saat ini.

Ryeowook melihat semuanya di mata itu sekarang.

Dan ia merindukannya…

"Kau sudah mengenaliku lebih dulu bukan? Ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di rumah itu sebagai Nathan Kim."

"Tidak ada yang bisa melupakan kedua mata itu."

Lagi-lagi. Baik Saeyoung dan Jungsoo, mereka berdua mengingat sosok Ryeowook dari hal yang sama.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?"

Moon Saeyoung memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk merasakan sensasi sakit yang hampir sudah tidak bisa ia tahan selama beberapa hari ini. Begitu berat beban yang selama ini bersemayam pada tubuhnya hingga menjadikan ia sosok yang sangat serakah. Kemudian pertanyaan Ryeowook hari ini seolah menelanjanginya.

"Sudah kuatakan tadi. Aku takut. Bayangan tentang bagaimana kau tidak bisa lagi kukendalikan hingga berakhir mengurungmu di tempat yang dingin. Hal itu membuatku ingin mati saja."

"Kau memang sudah lama mati. Pria yang tidak melepasakan tanganku dan berkata jujur dibandingkan dengan orang-orang dewasa lainnya sudah lama tiada. Itu sebabnya tidak ada sedikitpun ingatan tentang seorang ayah saat melihatmu."

Baik yang tua maupun yang muda, keduanya berusaha menahan gejolak masa lalu yang saat ini menghantam tubuh mereka. Memukul, menampar, dan menginjak-injak pertahanan diri yang sudah dibangun belasan tahun. Kenangan itu mungkin tidak banyak. Namun tersimpan di ruangan khusus pada diri mereka masing-masing.

"Ryeowook-ah…. Ibumu tidak bersalah. Akulah yang membuat hidupnya seperti itu."

"Jangan membahasnya."

"Dia hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengingatku saat bersamamu."

"Aku sudah membunuhnya—"

"Tidak! Jangan katakan itu. Kumohon…"

Kemudian air mata itu tidak lagi bisa dibendung. "Aku hidup bersama dengan orang itu tanpa seharipun merasakan kasih sayangnya. Setiap malam aku hanya berusaha memperbaiki tulang dan otot yang dia rusak. Pengalaman yang menakjubkan untuk seorang anak kecil, bukan? Lalu kau bilang apa tadi? dia tidak bersalah?"

"Tapi aku lebih buruk karena sedah memperlakukanmu seperti orang gila—"

"Itu karena aku juga berusaha membunuhmu!"

[…]

" **Panggil ambulan, cepat!"**

 **Malam yang sunyi mendadak penuh kekacauan ketika seorang pelayan menemukan tubuh tuan besarnya tergeletak bersimbah darah. Di sampingnya sedang duduk seorang anak laki-laki yang memegang sebuah pisau dapur yang warnanya juga sudah sangat merah dan berbau anyir.**

 **Ryeowook menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua lutut ketika semua orang sibuk melakukan pertolongan pertama pada sang tuan rumah.**

 **Gemetar dan ketakutan. Hanya itu yang nampak dari tubuh kurusnya.**

 **Mabuk membuat Moon Saeyong kehilangan kendali saat kembali ke rumah. Ryeowook mungkin hanya sedang berada di waktu dan tempat yang salah hingga menjadi sasaran kemarahan. Pria itu tidak dapat mengendalikan emosi setelah apa yang menimpa nyonya rumah di keluarga itu. Rasa bersalah seolah tidak cukup untuk membuatnya menjadi gila untuk sementara waktu.**

 **Saat itu Ryeowook yang hanya ingin menyambut kedatangan sang ayah, tidak menyangka bahwa dirinya akan menjadi sasaran keputus-asaan. Entah setan apa yang mempengaruhi pikiran Moon Saeyoung saat itu. Ia menyalahkan Ryeowook atas kecelakaan yang menewaskan sang istri.**

 **Jika saja saat itu mereka tidak bertukar mobil…**

 **Jika saja saat itu sang istri tidak kembali mendekati mobil naas untuk menyelamatkan Ryeowook yang masih terjebak…**

 **Jika saja… jika saja…**

 **Jika saja Ryeowook tidak pernah ada…**

 **Mungkin istrinya bisa lolos dari kecelakaan maut tersebut.**

 **Hal itulah yang ada dalam pikirannya ketika mendapati Ryeowook menyambutnya di rumah. Saeyoung memukul dan memperlakukan anak itu seolah dialah satu-satunya penyebab kematian istrinya. Istrinya yang sudah berbesar hati menerima sebuah perselingkuhan dan anak yang ia bawa dari wanita yang mungkin hanya menginginkan sebuah status.**

 **Kemudian hal yang paling buruk pun terjadi. Seolah tidak ingin lagi diperlakukan seperti sebuah benda menjijikan, Ryeowook mengambil sebuah pisau dapur yang saat itu tergeletak di atas meja makan dan kemudian menusuk bagian perut ayahnya.**

 **Dan sejak saat itu, Ryeowook diperlakukan seperti manusia paling tidak diinginkan di dunia.**

 **Seseorang memerintahkan untuk mengurung dirinya seperti seorang tahanan.**

" **Jangan pernah keluarkan dia. Bahkan jika ia berteriak sangat keras."**

oOo

Setelah melalui banyak sekali pemeriksaan. Hari ini akhirnya Elizabeth Corner akan menjalani sidang pertamanya. Namun jika melihat banyak bukti dan pengakuan selama proses interogasi, jika semuanya berjalan lancar, persidangan ini mungkin juga akan menjadi yang terakhir karena vonis bisa saja langsung dijatuhkan.

Jungsoo melepaskan diri dari kasus wanita itu dan mendadak menjadi pendiam. Entah kesalahan apa yang dirinya perbuat hingga akhirnya merasa dikhianati. Seolah fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah kakak dari ibu kandung Ryeowook belum cukup mengejutkannya.

"Apa benar anda menerima perintah dari saudara Moon Saeyoung untuk membunuh Komisaris Lee Mungyu?"

"Benar."

"Apa alasan yang mendasarinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya menuruti permintaannya."

"Baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan orang kedua? Im Yeosom? Apakah Moon Saeyoung juga yang menyuruhmu?"

Elis tidak langsung menjawab. Tangannya yang terborgol terkepal erat hingga otot-ototnya yang tipis menyembul. "Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa anda membunuhnya?"

"Dia… sangat mengganggu…"

Jawaban itu membuat semua yang hadir di persidangan berbisik hingga menimbulkan sedikit kegaduhan. Hakim mengetukkan palu beberapa kali untuk menenangkan.

"Tolong berikan jawaban yang jelas."

"Orang itu hanya kami suruh untuk menyelundupkan perlengkapan Komisaris yang salah satunya adalah parfurm berisi cairan botulinum. Tapi dia sangat ketakutan saat terdengar kabar bahwa kamera pengawas kepolisian menangkap sosoknya keluar masuk kantor polisi."

"Karena itu anda membunuhnya?"

"Ia mengatakan untuk menyerahkan diri dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Korban ditemukan tewas di apartemen tempat tinggalnya pada tanggal yang sama dengan waktu bukti transfer uang ke rekening korban. Kenapa anda masih repot-repot untuk membayarnya?"

Elizabeth diam sejenak. Semua ini membuat kepalanya sakit.

"Lee Inha-ssi. Kuulangi. Kenapa anda tetap memberikan uang kepada orang yang sudah mati?"

"Karena pada akhirnya, kesalahan ini hanya harus dilimpahkan kepada satu orang. Moon Saeyoung."

Ryeowook refleks mencengkeram tangan Jungsoo karena pria itu seperti sudah akan melompat ke depan persidangan. "Hyung, kau harus tenang."

Kyuhyun yang berada di sampingnya hanya melirik dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Persidangan ini begitu penting untuk mereka berdua walaupun secara hukum, tidak ada hubungan keluarga yang terungkap ke media.

Kemudian jaksa penuntut bersiap mengajukan pertanyaan lagi setelah para tamu di persidangan kembali tenang. "Ceritakan pada kami bagaimana anda bisa masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Moon—"

"Keberatan Yang Mulia! Pertanyaan jaksa penuntut tidak relevan dengan kasus." Pengacara publik menginterupsi segera setelah tahu maksud dari arah pertanyaan tersebut.

"Jaksa penuntut, apa pertanyaan ini ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh terdakwa?" Hakim persidangan bertanya dengan suara beratnya.

Kemudian jaksa tersebut mengangguk. "Ada informasi yang mengatakan bahwa motif Lee Inha menjadi pengawas rumah tangga di keluarga Moon adalah membalas dendam. Jadi bukankah kita semua juga harus tahu mengapa akhirnya terdakwa melakukan pembunuhan dan melimpahkan kesalahannya pada Moon Saeyoung."

"Apa yang mendasarinya?" Hakim kembali bertanya.

Lalu Jaksa penuntut memberikan sebuah amplop coklat kepada hakim. "Ini barang bukti bahwa terdakwa telah melakukan penipuan di kediaman keluar Moon."

Setelah melihat selembar foto, hakim menyetujui benda tersebut sebagai bukti pendukung dan menghadirkannya di persidangan. Seseorang kemudian mengambilnya untuk bisa dipampang di layar monitor besar.

Dua foto wanita muda yang tersenyum dan saling merangkulkan lengan di pundak mereka.

Ryeowook menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan guncangan di dada dan kepalanya. Berkat bantuan Kyuhyun, dirinya sudah melihat foto itu lebih dulu. Rasanya lebih buruk dari hari ini. Ketika itu pula Ryeowook tahu siapa yang akhirnya membuat dia diperlakukan seperti seorang pesakitan di rumah itu.

Kecelakaan yang menewaskan Nyonya rumah keluarga Moon adalah sebuah tragedi pembunuhan yang disengaja.

Dan dalang dari semua itu adalah Elizabeth Corner.

"Apa anda mengenal Um Sook Jin?"

"Ya."

"Apa anda juga yang membunuhnya?"

Elizabeth tidak menjawab. Wanita itu memalingkan wajah ke arah lain.

"Jawab aku Lee Inha-ssi! Apa kau juga sudah membunuh suruhanmu itu?" pria itu bertanya dengan suara keras dan menggebrak meja.

"Interupsi Yang Mulia! Jaksa penuntut mengajukan pertanyaan yang memojokkan terdakwa."

"Jaksa penuntut, perhatikan perilakumu. Perlakuan kasar tidak diizinkan di ruang sidang."

"Saya minta maaf Yang Mulia. Kalau begitu akan saya ganti pertanyaannya. Apakah anda masih berusaha merencanakan pembunuhan lagi?"

Tiba-tiba dengan tatapan kebencian, wanita itu menoleh ke arah bangku penonton di ruang persidangan. Sorot mata yang penuh dengan amarah mengarah kepada satu orang. Sosok yang selalu menjadi bayang-bayang mimpi buruk saudara perempuannya. Bahkan setelah dia meninggal. Bayangan bagaimana kakaknya harus menderita karena melahirkan anak yang tidak pernah diinginkan.

[…]

"Kami menuntut Elizabeth Corner yang memiliki nama Asli sebagai Lee Inha untuk hukuman mati atas kasus pembunuhan yang dilakukan kepada komisaris Kepolisian Seoul Lee Mungyu, Im Yeosom, Um Sook Jin, dan Eun Hwana, istri dari Moon Saeyoung pada tahun sembilan belas semilan puluh tujuh."

Tuntutan itu dibacakan dengan sangat lantang dan mendiamkan seluruh makhuk yang ada di ruangan persidangan. Eliz duduk didampingi oleh pengacara publik di sisi kanan arena persidangan. Tuntutan itu seperti vonis akhir dalam hidupnya.

Vonis hakim akan dibacakan pada sidang berikutnya. Kini semua orang keluar dari ruangan dan kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

Ryeowook, Kyuhyun dan Jungsoo berjalan keluar melalui lobi utara yang memungkinkan mereka bisa melihat Elizabeth yang akan digiring ke dalam sebuah kendaraan yang akan mengantarkan dirinya kembali ke sel tahanan.

Mereka berhenti saat wanita tersebut melintas. Dalam jarak dekat, Ryeowook masih bisa menangkap tatapan penuh amarah dari sepasang mata yang letih di sana.

Setelah jarak mereka tidak sampai lima meter, Elizabeth tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Wanita itu diam beberapa detik sebelum bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Kau… harus… mati…"

Adegan yang selanjutnya terjadi tidak akan pernah dilupakan oleh siapapun yang menyaksikannya. Hanya dengan hitungan detik, kelalaian berujung kepada tragedi. Elizabeth memberontak dan seorang polisi yang memeganginya terdorong jatuh. Kemudian dengan tangannya yang masih terborgol, Elizabeth mencuri sebuh pistol dari seorang petugas yang juga berdiri di dekatnya.

Ia mengarahkan senjata api itu tepat ke arah jantung Ryeowook…

Dan tidak ada yang sempat menghentikan wanita itu saat menarik pelatuknya…

 _Dor! Dor! Dor!_

oOo


	21. Epilouge

**Epilogue**

 **Enam bulan kemudian…**

"Aaahh… aku merindukan Kapten!"

Henry terlihat bersandar bosan di atas kursinya. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya sejak sebulan yang lalu. Setiap kali kembali ke markas dan duduk di mejanya, dia akan berteriak bosan.

"Aku di sini. Kenapa kau selalu bilang merindukanku padahal aku ada di sini sih?" Minho berdiri dari kursinya dan melempar sebuah bantal kecil ke wajah Henry.

"Bukan kau, bodoh!" Henry melempar balik bantal tersebut ke arah Minho. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Tapi aku juga seorang Kapten sekarang—ah, Hyung!"

Dari belakang, tiba-tiba saja Jonghyun menginterupsi dengan memukul kepala Minho. "Ups. _Sooorry captain!_ "

"Anak ini masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan posisinya sekarang. Dia harus diberi pukulan setiap hari agar otaknya bisa bekerja dengan benar."

"Kau benar. Itu sebabnya aku menolak posisi itu. Otakmu akan terbalik hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan. Kyuhyun hyung saja akhirnya menyerah."

"Kyuhyun Hyung setidaknya punya pacar sejak ia dipromosikan menjadi Kapten. Tapi kenapa Minho justru putus dari pacarnya?"

"Kalian berdua mati saja!"

Setelah kejadian heboh yang terjadi selepas persidangan Elizabeth Corner, sebulan kemudian Kyuhyun mengundurkan diri dari anggota kepolisan. Hal itu tentu mengejutkan ketiga anak buahnya. Selama dua minggu posisi Kyuhyun kosong dan kepala polisi yang baru hanya menginginkan jika jabatan yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun diisi oleh salah satu di antara Henry, Jonghyun, atau Minho. Selama dua minggu itu pula tiga orang tanpa induk ayam tersebut berebut untuk 'menghindari' posisi kapten divisinya.

Tapi perintah tetap saja perintah, harus ada satu orang yang mau menduduki posisi tersebut.

Akhirnya dengan cara konyol, mereka pun menemukan penggantinya.

Choi Minho…

"Aku akan menuntut ketidakadilan ini. Lihat saja. Aku akan menyerang saat kalian lengah!"

oOo

Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Moon Saeyoung akhirnya didakwa dengan pasal pembunuhan dan penggelapan dana pemerintah. Pria itu hanya terbukti memberikan perintah pembunuhan terhadap satu orang, yaitu Komisaris Lee Mingyu. Pengadilan tidak menjatuhi hukuman mati karena kekuatan media yang berhasil mengumpulkan kemarahan warga terhadap kelakuan Komisaris Lee yang sangat tidak menjunjung nilai keadilan dan hukum. Melakukan pemerasan terhadapa calon perwira dan menerima uang suap dari para pelaku kriminal yang memiliki banyak uang.

Beberapa bahkan menganggap orang itu pantas mati dan Moon Saeyoung adalah pahlawan.

Pria yang pernah hampir menjadi calon orang nomor satu di Korea Selatan itu akhirnya dijatuhi hukuman seumur hidup dan denda sangat besar untuk semua kerugian yang dialami instansi pemerintahan terkait.

Selain itu, Kim Munsik yang memang didakwa sebagai orang yang menampung penggelapan dana tersebut dihukum selama dua puluh lima tahun dan denda yang menghabiskan seluruh kekayaannya. Sementara itu Andrew dan Albert memenangkan kuasa atas rumah sakit _Si Yuen._ Rencananya mereka akan kembali mengoperasikan rumah sakit setelah berhasil menemui satu teman mereka lagi. Dokter Oh Song Moo.

Cap Off bersiap melebarkan sayapnya di bawah kendali direktur mereka yang baru menggantikan Nathan Kim. Kini mereka juga akan membuka sebuah universitas untuk para calon dokter dan menggunakan rumah sakit tersebut sebagai fasilitas penunjang pendidikan mereka. Casey akan melakukan pekerjaan lintas negara dan menjadi super sibuk diantara semua orang.

"Kau yakin sudah bisa mulai bekerja?" Kyuhyun sebenarnya tidak perlu jawaban, karena jika dilihat dari penampilan, Sungmin memang sudah terlihat sangat baik-baik saja dan siap untuk menjalankan tugasnya di rumah sakit.

"Tenang saja Tuan Direktur. Aku bahkan sudah bisa memukulmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan mendengar gurauan Sungmin. Ya. Direktur rumah sakit Cap Off yang baru adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pekerjaan yang benar-benar 'beresiko' untuk seseorang yang memang selalu menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda memang. Ia tetap dikelilingi oleh orang-orang licik dan serakah dengan harta. Namun jika sebelumnya Kyuhyun hanya harus menjebloskan orang-orang itu ke dalam penjara, kini pria itu hanya harus mengajak para penyuka uang tersebut untuk duduk bersama dan menjalankan bisnis yang menguntungkan banyak orang. Meletakkan mereka di bawah perintah dan mengawasi agar tidak ada lagi diskriminasi pasien dari kalangan bawah. Satu hal yang selalu Kyuhyun ingat adalah bagaimana Ryeowook pernah mengatakan apa tujuan Cap Off Hospital ini dibangun.

Cap Off… 'Mengakhiri'. Setiap orang yang ingin mengakhiri penderitaan fisiknya akibat sakit berkepanjangan, Cap Off terbuka untuk mereka.

Untuk sejenak Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia begitu merindukan Ryeowook.

"Aku dengar buronan itu sudah ditemukan." Karena Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun berubah melankolis, ia kemudian mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain. "Mati."

"Kau tidak akan mau melihat mayatnya. Kita sama-sama pernah merasakan bagaimana racun itu bekerja pada tubuh manusia. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan orang itu berlari kesana kemari dengan racun berbahaya yang terus tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya."

"Kematian yang mengerikan."

"Dan kita beruntung masih bisa diselamatkan." _Dan aku sangat senang karena sampai akhir bisa mempercayai Ryeowook bahwa dia tidak melakukan apapun pada pria bernama Him Cheol itu._

Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, "Sudah waktunya." Ia berdiri dan sekali lagi tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Aku harus menemui pasien pertamaku. Aaah… setelah sekian lama."

oOo

Kyuhyun duduk termenung sambil menunggu makan siangnya disajikan. Sejak menerima tawaran untuk bekerja di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun sedikit merasa bosan. Karena yang ia lakukan setiap hari hanyalah menandatangani berkas dan bertemu dengan orang-orang penting dari perusahaan supplier alat-alat rumah sakit. Sesekali Kyuhyun akan menghadiri rapat dengan para dokter jika ada kejadian luar biasa yang menimpa beberapa pasien di rumah sakit. Karena bukan dari kalangan medis, ia hanya memantau bagaimana para tangan-tangan Tuhan ini memutuskan yang terbaik untuk pasien-pasien mereka. Setelah itu ia akan menyetujui biaya yang akan dikeluarkan pihak rumah sakit yang akan digunakan untuk menyelamatkan hidup mereka.

Namun tidak ada yang lebih baik selain memenuhi permintaan kekasihmu sebelum dia pergi, bukan?

Kyuhyun melakukan semua itu hanya untuk seorang Kim Ryeowook.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau akhir-akhir ini sering sekali melamun." Bibi Minah datang membawa makan siang Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat pemuda tersebut tersentak dan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sendirian lagi? Lain kali bawalah teman-temanmu ke sini. Kau tidak perlu khawatir tempat ini akan roboh seperti dulu jika membawa banyak orang ke dalam. Tempat ini akan kusulap menjadi lebih besar setiap harinya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Kedai ayam kalkun Bibi Minah sudah mengalami banyak sekali kemajuan. Ia membeli tanah di kanan kiri dan belakang tempat makan itu dan mencoba membangun tempat yang lebih besar agar bisa menampung pelanggan yang memang setiap hari terus bertambah.

"Dimana paman?" Kyuhyun bertanya karena sedari tadi tidak menemukan sosok pria paruh baya yang sangat cemburuan itu.

"Dia sedang ada urusan dengan seseorang. Kami ditawari untuk membuka cabang di pusat kota."

"Waaah _daebak._ Bibi, kau benar-benar kaya sekarang."

"Yah~~ kau ini…" Bibi Minah tersipu mendengar pujian Kyuhyun. "Tidak sekaya dirimu yang sekarang terus mengenakan jas mahal ini, anak nakal!"

Mereka tertawa sampai akhirnya Bibi Minah harus menghentikan obrolan karena seorang karyawan memerlukan bantuannya di dapur.

Lagi-lagi ia mengingat kenangannya bersama Ryeowook di kedai itu. Di tempat itulah ia mulai membuka diri dan menceritakan tentang keluarganya kepada Ryeowook. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga mereka bertengkar karena sedikit kesalahpahaman.

Pria itu tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat betapa sensitifnya topik 'gay' untuknya. Sekarang Kyuhyun merasa sangat konyol karena pernah marah hanya karena Ryeowook membahas penyimpangan seksualnya itu.

[…]

Sudah mulai masuk musim gugur, dan malam hari terasa semakin dingin. Kyuhyun mengeratkan mantelnya dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan kota. Ia berjalan agak sempoyongan karena pengaruh alkohol. Entah sudah berapa botul _soju_ yang masuk ke dalam perutnya tadi. Rasanya ia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang untuk memuntahkan semuanya. Perutnya benar-benar kacau sekarang.

"Dasar berengsek! Lihat-lihat kalau jalan!"

Dari kejauhan Kyuhyun menatap seorang remaja bersama dengan tiga orang laki-laki paruh baya yang sedang mabuk. Jika dilihat dari keributannya, anak itu mungkin tidak sengaja menabrak para pejalan kaki yang sedang mabuk berat itu.

Awalanya Kyuhyun hanya memperhatikan. Namun saat melihat bahwa sepertinya anak laki-laki itu mulai dalam masalah, ia pun menghampiri.

" _Ahjussi,_ jangan seperti ini. Dia tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang masih dimilikinya, Kyuhyun berusaha menolong. Anak laki-laki itu kini berada di belakangnya. Jika melihat posturnya, mungkin anak itu baru saja berumur sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Apa yang anak-anak lakukan di luar pada jam seperti ini?

"Siapa lagi kau? Minggir! Aku harus memberikan pelajaran pada bandit kecil itu."

Sebuah pukulan melayang dan hampir mengenai rahang Kyuhyun. Beruntung ia masih bisa menghindar walaupun dengan tubuhnya yang sempoyongan. Namun sepertinya tidak untuk pukulan kedua. Kyuhyun mendapati pelipisnya berdarah karena seseorang lagi yang memukul rupanya menggunakan cincin yang menggores wajahnya.

Karena marah, Kyuhyun akhirnya menghajar satu orang yang paling dekat dengan posisinya berada. Pukulan telak yang langsung melimbungkan lawannya. Pria itu jatuh ke jalanan dan kesulitan untuk bangun lagi.

Merasa di atas angin, Kyuhyun mencoba kembali menyerang. Namun sial karena keseimbangan tubuhnya yang semakin buruk, ia tidak bisa menempatkan pukulan dengan tepat dan berakhir menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Kesempatan itu langsung saja digunakan dua orang mabuk tadi yang masih berdiri untuk menyerang. Salah satu dari mereka menginjak perut Kyuhyun hingga pria itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kita selesaikan saja sekarang. Dasar, menggangu saja!"

Lalu dengan kedua mata yang sudah hampir tidak fokus, Kyuhun melihat salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan sebilah pisau lipat. Dengan tubuhnya yang benar-benar lemas, ditambah dengan rasa sakit di pelipis dan perutnya, Kyuhyun akhirnya hanya bisa pasrah.

 _Bugh!_

"Aaakh!"

Seseorang berteriak kesakitan. Namun itu bukan suara Kyuhyun. Melainkan satu dari tiga pria paruh baya tadi. Suara tulang remuk dan erangan-erangan kesakitan mewarnai perkelahian yang tidak seimbang itu. Satu persatu tumbang dan mendapatkan luka yang mungkin tidak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat.

Anak laki-laki yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri ketakutan semakin menampakkan wajah pucat ketika melihat satu lagi orang asing yang datang. Gerakan yang begitu cepat dan tidak bisa dihalau. Dengan tubuh yang tidak terlalu besar itu, dia bisa melumpuhkan dua orang bersenjata tajam dan memiliki postur tubuh yang lebih besar hanya seperti membalikkan kedua telapak tangan.

"Oy, bocah!" pria itu kemudian menatap anak laki-laki tadi. "Cepat kembalikan semuanya!"

oOo

Tidak ada pagi hari yang lebih menyenangkan selain ketika kekasihmu adalah hal pertama yang kau lihat saat membuka mata.

'Pagi' semacam itulah yang yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun saat ini. Wajah Ryeowook tersenyum menjadi pemandangan pertama yang ia tangkap saat beralih dari kegelapan tidur. Seperti mimpi atau fatamorgana. Ketika ia begitu merindukan sang kekasih, saat itu pula Tuhan memberikan penglihatan sosok Kim Ryeowook di hadapannya.

Tapi apakah ini benar hanya mimpi?

.

.

.

Tidak. Karena saat ini hidungnya benar-benar terasa sakit.

"Selamat pagi tukang mabuk? Bagaimana tidurmu?"

Ryeowook bertanya sambil menarik hidung Kyuhyun dan membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Aaaahh… sakit… lepaskan!"

Ryeowook tertawa senang melihat hidung yang merah hasil cubitannya itu. Ia bersumpah hal ini adalah yang paling ia rindukan ketika berada di New York. Wajah bangun tidur Kyuhyun yang berminyak dan hidungnya yang memerah karena udara dingin.

Kyuhyun langsung mendudukan dirinya ketika berhasil mengumpulkan kesadaran dan mayakini bahwa yang sedang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah nyata. Ryeowook ada di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Mudah-mudahan saja memang bukan karena _hangover_ dari mabuk semalam. Karena jika ternyata hanya pengaruh minuman, ia bisa langsung terbang menyusul Ryeowook saat ini juga ke negara paling berpengaruh di dunia itu.

"Ini benar dirimu kan?" Kyuhyun meraih wajah Ryeowook dan mendekatkan pada wajahnya untuk melihat lebih jelas. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi lagi kan?"

"Waaah… rupanya kau sering memimpikanku ya?" kemudian Ryeowook melingkari kedua tangannya pada leher Kyuhyun. "Ayo beritahu aku. Apa yang kita berdua lakukan di mimpimu itu?"

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari bahwa Ryeowook sedang menggodanya. Lalu…

"Aaah! Apa-apaan kau?!"

Kyuhyun tertawa melihat reaksi Ryeowook. Ia menyentil dahi kekasihnya. Sangat mengejutkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk melakukannya dengan lembut. Hasilnya kini ada tanda kemerahan di kening Ryeowook.

"Sekarang kita seri."

"Kau mati hari ini."

oOo

"Bekerja di rumah sakit seperti sudah mengikis kewaspadaanmu. Semalam itu benar-benar sebuah keberuntungan bahwa aku sedang mengikutimu. Bisa-bisanya kau kalah berkelahi saat menolong seorang bandit kecit"

"Bandit?"

"Dia hampir membawa lari dompet dan ponselmu."

Kini mereka berdua tengah menikmati matahari musim gugur dengan berbaring di kursi panjang balkon apartemen Ryeowook. Saling menghangatkan satu sama lain dengan pelukan.

"Memangnya salah siapa ini? Aku melemah karena sumber energiku sedang pergi dalam waktu yang sangat lama."

Ryeowook begitu bahagia mendengar pengakuan yang terang-terangan dari Kyuhyun. Jadi selama enam bulan berada di Amerika, bukan hanya dirinya saja yang tersiksa karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook sudah sangat yakin bahwa bukan hanya dirinya saja yang mencintai saat ini.

"Walaupun begitu. Profesi sebagai direktur sepertinya sudah mulai cocok untukmu. Aku menerima laporan yang tanpa cacat setiap minggunya. Investor juga bertambah, bukan hanya dari kalangan pebisnis, tapi sepertinya para veteran dan pelaku dunia hiburan juga ikut menggunakan uangnya untuk Cap Off. Kau tidak menggunakan ketampananmu untuk menarik hati para aktris-aktris itu kan?"

Jika harus jujur, salah satu alasan terbesar mengapa para artis terkenal saat ini ikut andil dalam investasi rumah sakit mereka adalah memang karena sebagian besar dari mereka ingin memiliki hubungan yang lebih dekat dengan direktur rumah sakit tersebut. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak harus melaporkannya. Itu semua hanya kemampuan alami yang dianugrahi Tuhan. Lagipula Ryeowook sudah pasti tahu siapa saja para investor itu. Ia yakin kekasihnya punya cara sendiri untuk menyingkirkan wanita-wanita itu jika memang sudah mulai terlihat berbahaya.

"Mana berani. Ketampanan ini hanya milik Yang Mulia Kim Ryeowook seorang."

Mereka berdua tertawa. Kali ini tawa yang benar-benar tanpa kekhawatiran apapun.

Mimpi buruk terakhir yang mereka terima adalah ketika pada akhirnya Elizabeth menggunakan kesempatan terakhirnya untuk menuntaskan balas dendam. Tiga peluru dilepaskan tepat menuju jantung Ryeowook saat itu. Jika saja Jungsoo tidak melompat dan merelakan punggungnya untuk ditembus oleh timah panas, mungkin hanya keajaiban yang bisa menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Tapi sebagai gantinya, Jungsoo harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena salah satu peluru mengenai tulang belakang yang mengancam nyawanya. Pria itu koma dan berada dalam kondisi kritis. Semua upaya operasi yang dilakukan, jika berhasil tetap mengarah pada kelumpuhan permanen.

Saat itulah Andrew merasa harus turun tangan. Ia memutuskan untuk membawa Jungsoo ke New York dan menjalani serangkaian pemeriksaan. Dalam hal ini Ryeowook harus ikut karena Andrew membutuhkan data lempengan tulang dan saraf yang sama dengan yang ia pasangkan kepada anak angkatnya itu. Dengan begitu, selama proses pengkloningan, Ryeowook adalah 'formula' berjalan yang sangat penting untuk kesembuhan Jungsoo. Karena itulah ia harus meninggalkan Cap Off dan Kyuhyun untuk sementara waktu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Jungsoo hyung?"

"Sangat baik. Ia sudah bisa menggunakan kruk sendiri dan berkeliling rumah sakit."

"Jadi mereka sudah tidak membutuhkanmu lagi? Makanya kau pulang ke sini—aw! Kenapa sih? Aku kan Cuma bertanya."

Ryeowook menyentil dagu Kyuhyun sebelum pria itu bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Saling menggoda seperti ini benar-benar hal yang sangat mereka rindukan selama hampir enam bulan berpisah. Hubungan jarak jauh jika hanya dipikirkan mungkin tidak terlalu buruk. Tapi saat mereka berdua akhirnya harus melakukannya, hanya sampai sini mereka bisa bertahan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika perpisahan ini harus berlangsung lebih lama.

"Sebetulnya mereka sudah tidak menahanku sejak satu bulan yang lalu. Hanya saja mengingat bahwa aku juga akan meninggalkan Jungsoo hyung sendirian di negeri orang rasanya sangat tidak tega. Ia begitu mengandalkanku di sana. Kau tahu? Walaupun memiliki pengalaman sekolah di luar negeri, rupanya dia benar-benar tidak pandai bergaul dengan orang asing."

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun terkikik geli. "Orang itu sangat percaya diri di sini."

"Jangan tertawa. Aku merasa kalau pengalaman belajar di luar negeri itu juga merupakan sebuah trauma yang besar. Aku berusaha memancingnya untuk bercerita. Tapi dia tetap mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Ada Andrew yang akan membantunya."

Ryeowook menghela napas panjang. "Andrew mulai menyebalkan dengan semua orang. Waktu itu kau, dan sekarang Jungsoo hyung. Dia bertingkah seolah aku adalah miliknya seorang."

"Dia hanya bertingkah layaknya seorang ayah."

Kyuhyun menatap sisi wajah Ryeowook. Walaupun hanya dari sudut itu, ia bisa menebak kekhawatiran yang muncul saat membicarakan Park Jungsoo. Walaupun terlihat arogan, dia benar-benar membuktikan kepeduliannya terhadap Ryeowook sampai akhir. Dulu Kyuhyun sangat yakin, hanya dirinya yang berani mengorbankan diri untuk keselamatan Ryeowook. Tapi saat Kyuhyun melihat Jungsoo melompat untuk menghalau peluru-peluru itu menembus jantung kekasihnya, sejak saat itu pula, jika suatu saat terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpanya, ia hanya akan mempercayakan Ryeowook kepada seorang Park Jungsoo.

"Kau sangat beruntung memiliki satu lagi anggota keluarga yang sangat menyayangimu." Ujar Kyuhyun pelan. Ia mencuri aroma rambut Ryeowook yang hangat karena sengatan sinar matahari.

Ryeowook mendongak saat merasakan napas hangat Kyuhyun di kepalanya. "Aku memiliki banyak keberuntungan sekarang. Dan sebagian akan kuberikan kepadamu."

Ryeowook memberikan bibirnya kepada Kyuhyun untuk berlabuh di tempat yang seharusnya. Entah sudah berapa lama benda itu merindukan kehangatnya. Lidah mereka menari dengan irama yang pelan, seolah keduanya kini memiliki waktu yang lebih panjang untuk satu sama lain. Tidak akan pernah berakhir. Karena disinilah Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun menghentikan pencarian cinta mereka.

 _Cap off…_

 _Love…._

oOo

.

.

.

oOo

 _ **-Bonus 1-**_

"Kyuhyun…. Kyuhyun… kau dimana? Lihat apa yang kutemukan di jalan. Anjing ini sangat lucu dan sepertinya ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pemiliknya. Bagaimana kalau kita mera—"

Ryeowook berhenti ketika melihat seseorang yang tidak dikenal berada di apartemen Kyuhyun. Seorang wanita paruh baya kini sedang menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang dingin. Begitu banyak hal menakutkan di dunia ini, namun tidak satupun yang membuat Ryeowook merasa terintimidasi seperti sekarang.

Siapa dia?

"A-anda siapa?"

"Kenapa berteriak-teriak seperti itu saat masuk ke dalam rumah? Apa kau tidak diajari sopan santun?"

Ryeowook tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Seseorang telah mengatakan dirinya tidak sopan. Ya Tuhan… siapa sebenarnya wanita ini?

"Bibi, kau ini sia—"

"'Aku pulang', itu yang harusnya kau ucapkan ketika baru masuk ke dalam rumah."

"Bu-bukan begitu… tapi bibi ini siapa—"

Namun bukannya mendengarkan, wanita itu justru mengedarkan pandangannya seperti mencari sesuatu. Kemudian setelah matanya menangkap benda yang dimaksud, ia langsung setengah berlari mengambil sebuah kardus bekas yang tidak terlalu besar dan mengisinya dengan selembar handuk yang sudah tidak terpakai. "Taruh dia di sini. Lalu kau cuci tangan. Aku mau kembali ke dapur karena pekerjaanku belum selesai."

Tidak ada yang bisa Ryeowook lakukan selain melakukan sesuai dengan perintah wanita itu. Ia meletakkan anjing kecil tadi ke dalam kardus yang diberikan tadi dan kemudian berjalan dengan ragu untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Ryeowook terus saja memikirkan tentang wanita misterius yang ada di dalam rumah saat ini. Dia terlalu berkharisma untuk seorang yang dibayar untuk bersih-bersih. Lalu jika memang benar, Kyuhyun pasti sudah mengatakannya lebih dulu. Selama ini mereka selalu menggunakan jasa pengurus rumah tangga dari orang yang sama untuk apartemen miliknya dan milik Kyuhyun. Jadi mereka pasti sudah saling mengenal.

Tapi wanita itu…

Ryeowook mengacak-acak rambutnya. Hanya ada satu cara untuk mengetahui siapa sebenarnya wanita tersebut.

[Oh, Ryeowook. Kau sudah ada di rumah? Aku sedang keluar sebentar membeli sesuatu untuk makan malam kita—]

"Kau sudah gila ya?!"

[Ya ampun. Ada apa sih?]

"Kenapa kau membiarkan orang asing masuk ke rumahmu? Lalu kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang aku tidak sopan karena berteriak saat masuk rumah!" Ryeowook sebisa mungkin menahan suaranya agar tidak terdengar dari luar. Wanita tadi bisa saja memergokinya.

[Orang asing?] ada jeda sebentar sebelum Kyuhyun kembali berbicara. [Aaahh… maksudmu ibuku?]

"Apa? IBU?!"

[…]

Ryeowook mengamati wanita itu mondar mandir di dapur dari balik meja makan. Dia menolak mendapat bantuan dari pemuda itu karena alasan 'tidak terbiasa jika melihat seorang laki-laki ada di dapur'. Sesekali ia hanya menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal dan melihat ke arah ponselnya.

 _Kenapa Kyuhyun belum juga kembali?_

"Kau makan beras organik atau yang biasa saja?"

"Organik."

Ryeowook refleks menjawab karena wanita itu bertanya saat dirinya sedang lengah. Tapi sejauh ini ia menjawab dengan jujur. Wanita paruh baya itu kemudian terlihat berpikir saat melihat dua bungkusan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Bibi?" karena penasaran, akhirnya Ryeowook memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak punya tempat untuk menyimpan beras?"

Mereka hampir tidak pernah makan di rumah Kyuhyun. karena itulah alat di dapurnya tidak begitu lengkap. Hanya ada bahan makanan instan di dalam kulkas. Tapi jika Ryeowook menjelaskan seperti itu, ia takut dimarahi lagi. Jadi ia beranjak ke dapur dan membuka lemari. Dari sana ia mengambil sebuah kardus besar yang ternyata berisi wadah plastik tebal. Bentuknya seperti termos dengan ukuran yang lebih besar. Ia ingat membeli benda ini untuk menyimpan bahan makanan yang jarang digunakan karena design nya yang kedap udara.

Jadi sepertinya cocok untuk wadah beras.

"Apa ini bisa digunakan?" Ryeowook menyerahkan benda tersebut kepada ibunya Kyuhyun. Kemudian lega saat melihat wajah puas wanita itu.

"Kyuhyun bisa makan nasi dari jenis beras apapun. Jadi kuputuskan untuk meninggalkan beras organik saja agar kau bisa ikut makan. Ah, malam ini aku hanya masak nasi untuk Kyuhyun. Anak itu bilang kau hanya makan salad untuk makan malam. Aku menyiapkan satu porsi dengan tambahan rebusan daging ayam. Itu tidak merusak _diet-_ mu kan?"

Ryeowook terpana mendengarnya. Wanita itu bahkan memperhatikan pola makannya sekarang.

"Tapi jangan lupa untuk mengisi perutmu dengan nasi walau hanya sekali. Orang Korea sudah seharusnya makan nasi."

"B-baik, Bibi." Ryeowook seperti ingin menangis saat mulutnya menyetujui perkataan wanita itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi… apa tidak apa-apa memelihara anjing di apartemen?"

Namun entah mengapa Ryeowook kembali merasakan kehangatan sebuah 'rumah'. Ia begitu bahagia hanya dengan melihat punggung wanita itu yang kini sibuk memberi makan seekor anak anjing di dalam kardus.

oOo

.

.

.

oOo

 _ **-Bonus 2-**_

"Y-yah!" Yunho berteriak sambil menyusul seseorang di depannya yang berjalan dengan langkah cepat. "Lee Sungmin tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Pria yang dikejar itu akhirnya berhenti dan menoleh. Wajah memerah karena kesal. "Apa lagi? Kau mau bilang kalau yang tadi itu juga hanya bercanda?"

"Yaah~ jangan begitu… aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud apa-apa tadi. Hanya saja tadi kau begitu menggemaskan—"

"STOP!" Sungmin mengangkat tangan untuk menghentikan perkataan Yunho. "Sampai kapan kau mau main-main seperti ini denganku? Apa segitu menyenangkannya menggoda seorang gay sepertiku? Apa perilaku menyimpangku ini menurutmu bisa kau jadikan lelucon setiap hari?"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kau pikir aku senang menjadi seperti ini?!"

Mereka berdua diam. Yunho bahkan tidak berniat untuk membuka suara setelah apa yang Sungmin katakan. Ada rasa bersalah yang kemudian menguasai. Namun hanya sampai pada titik dimana pria itu juga akhirnya harus mempertahankan harga dirinya.

Mengenal Sungmin seperti harga mati yang tidak bisa ia tebus untuk bisa bebas. Sejak kejadian dimana pria itu dua kali hampir kehilangan nyawanya, Yunho semakin yakin untuk terus berada di sisi Sungmin. Mungkin bukan sebagai seorang kekasih. Karena semua itu adalah dunia yang sama sekali berbeda dengan dunia yang selama ini Yunho tinggali.

Namun sepertinya kali ini Yunho sudah tidak mengenali dunianya sendiri. Ia menjadi terbiasa bersama Sungmin hingga tanpa sadar pusat gravitasinya perlahan berubah.

Kemanapun ia pergi, Sungmin selalu berhasil menariknya untuk kembali. Berkali-kali pria itu mencoba mengabaikan semuanya dan membangun kembali dunianya. Tapi ketika ia melihat wajah Sungmin, dunia itu seakan hilang begitu saja.

Dan kali ini sepertinya memang sudah tidak ada jalan keluar lagi.

Yunho harus memutuskan diantara dua hal…

Masuk ke dalam dunia Sungmin…

Atau tidak menemuinya lagi dan mati penasaran karena tidak memiliki dunia sendiri…

"Memangnya siapa yang melarangmu menjadi seperti ini?"

Akhirnya ia pun memutuskan…

"Kau hanya perlu bertanggung jawab padaku yang sudah memilih duniamu."

Yunho menaruh bibirnya di mulut Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka. Kali ini tidak boleh ada keraguan. Tidak boleh hanya main-main.

"Mhh… Yunho~"

"Kenapa~"

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?"

"Kau ingin pindah ke tempat lain?"

 **END**

 **Ho ho ho... akhirnya selesai~~~~**

 **Mudah-mudahan tidak ada lagi rahasia diantara kita ya. Jika memang masih ada keraguan-keraguan yang belum terjawab, agaknya memang mungkin harus menjadi sebuah misteri selamanya. hahahaha...**

 **Sepertinya hanya sampai sini kemampuan saya untuk menghadirkan kisah cinta Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook yang rumit kayak benang kusut. walaupun tidak spektakuler untuk ending, tapi saya senang karena bisa memberikan proses yang terbaik dari jalan ceritanya (ini berdasarkan komentar-komentarnya aja sih).**

 **So, akhir kata, Joomoonjin mau ngucapin banyak2 terima kasih untuk para subcriber dan pembaca semua yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti fanfic ini sampai habis. semoga kedepannya saya bisa menghadirkan cerita yang lebih baik, dan tentunya dengan pairing yang lebih HOT lagi.**

 **Kritik dan saran akan selalu terbuka lebar buat improvement story selanjutnya. dan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat, mohon untuk disampaikan dengan baik ya. boleh lewat sini atau langsung search aja fb JooMoonJin. dan mohon maaf untuk setiap kesalahan penulisan ataupun karakter yang tidak berkenan. semuanya 100% hanya fiksi. so have fun aja...**

 **sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya... bye bye... see you kapan-kapan ^^/**


End file.
